A Part of me
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Story Complete-- When all is said and done, what is the result? The continuing love, life and tragedy of our fave pairings. NS Story also GC & GregOC
1. An Unlikely Meeting An Unbreakable Bond

**Title: All I Wanna Do…**

**Chapter 1 – An Unlikely Meeting…An Unbreakable Bond**

Rated PG-13 

Series: CSI

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

**Summary: This is a different look at how two of our favorite CSI's might have met. Inspired by the 'Heart' song with the same title. **

**Note:** By the way I have utilized some of the lyrics but not all. In this story she is running from love not going back to it like in the 'real' song. 

**PS:** I usually don't write shorts like this so feedback is much appreciated. Thanks! Dedicated to BA. Love ya

"You are useless!" The loud angry male voice boomed at the lightly trembling woman. 

"Get away from me," she yelled back in a shaky voice. "Don't touch me again!"

"I'll touch you whenever the hell I want," he yelled back as his hand snapped back to hit her.

She firmly stood her ground as her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "I'm leaving," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Where to? Who the hell would want you? You're nothing but a used piece of trash!" The man yelled in her face. "Can't give me a kid…what good are you!"

"I'm through. Through with you and with us and with everything!" She said heading for her purse and coat. "Like I'd want to bear your seed anyways!"

"You walk out that door and you'll never be allowed back in!" He warned.

"I don't want back in," she said turning around to face him. "I don't love you, I never have and I never will."

"You're not capable of love," he retorted with a sarcastic smile. "Besides who'd love a piece of trash like you."

"You son of a bitch," she cursed as she angrily pulled her jacket on. She turned and looked out into the dark rainy night and took a long deep breath but didn't move from her place, frozen in time.

"You can't do it can you?" The man laughed at her. 

"Yes I can," she said in a small voice. I can do this, she told herself. I have to do this, for me, for my future.

"Useless…that's what you are…useless!" He spat as he opened another bottle of beer. "Now put your jacket away and get me another six-pack."

The usually strong woman choked back her tears and turned to face him with a firm smile. "I'm leaving you Terry," she said firmly. "And when I walk out this door I'm never coming back."

"Go ahead," he dared. "No one in the world is going to want a used piece of trash like you. You'll see," he laughed.

"Liar," she said with her head high as she fished around for her car keys. "I'd tell you go to go hell but you're already there," she said turning around.

"You'll never last," the man laughed. "You'll always be alone."

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door and stepped onto the rainy soggy porch. The wind was cold and biting but as she drew a deep breath she knew the future had only one possibility for her – freedom. That very thought alone made her smile as she ran to her car and got in. "Goodbye," she whispered in a soft but firm tone. "I'm never coming back."

********

"Damn it," the usually mild tempered man cursed as he heard his jeep hit a snag and run a flat tire on the outskirts of the small town he had just passed. "Great…just great," he said stopping it. "Should have checked the tires before I ventured out like I was told." He turned off the ignition and looked outside into the rainy night before him. He looked around his jeep for an umbrella or something to shelter him from the rain but then cursed himself again as he remembered that he left everything back at his place telling himself this was only a short trip and that nothing could go wrong. 

"I hate you Murphy," he said cursing the law of the fates. 

With that he pulled his sweater closer to him and opened the door. He got out and squinted at the flat tire before him and went back inside to look for his cell. "Dead battery and I naturally forgot the charger," he said hitting the steering wheel. Then he remembered seeing a small establishment a few miles behind him.

"It's only a short walk," he told himself as he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. Once the jeep was locked he started the cold dismal walk on the dark lonely highway in the rain back to the small town he passed through. 

"I wish just once that something today would go right," the rain covered man moaned as he felt the cold rain starting to soak him through his sweater to his skin. He pushed some wet hair off his forehead and then squinted at the set of headlights in the distance before him.

"Perhaps I can flag down a ride," he reasoned to himself. "I hope they're friendly."

********

"I can't believe I finally left him," she whispered to herself as she drove in the direction of a man standing in the dark that would change her life forever. "I am free," she whispered with a smile as she turned on the radio. "Free to finally find someone to really love. I wonder if I ever will…but even if I have to spend the rest of my life alone, at least I am free."

**_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road_**

**_no umbrella_**

**_no coat_**

"What on earth?" She asked herself out loud as she slowed down to take a look at the figure before her in the rainy night standing by the side of the road, shivering. "Is he hurt?" 

The lightly shivering man looked at the car before him as it slowed down and then stopped. "I wonder if they're friendly?" He asked walking up to the driver's side.

Then the moment their eyes locked through the wet window something changed for both of them. It was magical and like their meeting was destined to happen since time began. 

She took a deep breath as she slowly rolled down her window and just stared wide-eyed at the handsome man in the rain. Wow, she said inside. What is he doing here? She worried about him hurting her but something about him was so innocent and lost that she knew she just had to offer him some help to keep him in her life for as long as she could. Then before she knew it she was offering him some assistance. "Would you like a lift?" She asked in a small kind voice.

**_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride_**

**_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while_**

The sound of her voice immediately put him at ease and he could tell that when he smiled at her he put her at ease as well. "Sure," he said in a low husky tone as he slowly walked around to the passenger's side and got into the warm dry car. 

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Flat tire," he said with a sigh. "No spare." Why isn't she asking me who I am, he wondered to himself? Isn't she afraid of me.

Why am I not afraid of him?

**_I didn't ask him his name_**

**_this lonely boy in the rain_**

Why do I automatically trust him, she asked herself as she stole sideways glances at the handsome man beside her? And why don't I want to know his name? I know, she told herself. Because in the morning he'll be gone and so will I. Why cloud things with formalities. Just live for the moment…

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he raised his hand to push more hair off his forehead and noticed she pulled away in fear.

"I will be," she answered meekly.

"On the run?" he asked in concern.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "And not looking back."

"Are you happy about it?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes," she told him with a firm smile. "Happy I have my life."

"Good," he said with his own firm smile.

**_Fate tell me it's right_**

**_is this love at first sight_**

"Thanks for asking," she said in a nervous tone. "Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome," he answered in a soft tone. Why am I so drawn to her, he asked himself? Something about her is just pulling me closer. Is this what it means by love at first sight?

Why does he care? I mean he sounds so kind and gentle…why am I so captivated by him? Is this what is meant by love at first sight? "Are you cold?" She asked softly as she turned the heat up.

"Frozen," he said as they entered the outskirts of the small town ahead of them. "Got any ideas?"

She listened to his question and felt her heart starting to race a bit faster. I can't do this, she told herself. I don't believe in one-night stands. But…but why not? It's not like I'll ever see him again, she reasoned. "I know a nice place we can go to warm up. That is if you want to." 

"Okay," he said slowly and in a soft voice. I don't know why but I know I want to spend more time with her. Is this wrong, he asked himself? A one-night stand? Can I really do this?

He said okay, she told herself. Is this really happening to me? Am I really doing this? What will happen in the morning? I can't think about that right now, she said firmly. Live for the moment. 

**_Please don't make it wrong_**

**_just stay for the night_**

**_********_**

**_So we found this hotel_**

**_it was a place I knew well_**

She pulled in front of a small hotel and stopped the car in front of a door she visited often. In the past it was to escape the cruelty she found at home and to spend the nights alone in sorrow and tearful regret. Sadly in the mornings she always went back…back to a life of pain and misery. But tonight…tonight she would be spending it with a handsome stranger. And in the morning she wouldn't be going back. Is that not worth the risk? One night of love? She asked herself as she stopped the car and turned off the ignition with a slightly trembling hand. 

He looked up at the hotel door and felt his heart start to race a bit faster. Is she just dropping me here, he asked himself? I…I can't just let her leave, he said firmly inside his mind. I have to know who she is. "Are you letting me off?"

She looked over at him with expecting eyes and slightly nodded no. "I want to know if you'd…" she said looking at him and then over at the waiting door. He is just so magical, please let him say yes. 

"Yes I want to," he whispered. What am I doing? He asked himself in shock. Am I just going to have a one-night stand with this enchanting creature and then let her leave me? I can't let her leave me, not now…not ever.

She gently pushed her door open and then got out and stood in the rain, letting it soak through her clothes, making it cling to her skin. He got out and walked around to her side and stood facing her, letting the closeness of their bodies and the heat emanating from it warm them despite the cold rain that was soaking them. Then it happened…

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_Say you will_**

**_You want me too_**

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_I've got loving arms to hold on too_**

Then before she could react he pulled her close into his warm embrace and crushed his lips upon hers. She immediately responded and felt herself hungrily kissing him back. Her eyes filled with salty water as her tears washed away the ugliness she was running from. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her warm wet body cling to his as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, trapping her even closer to his solid frame. She felt herself smile as he started to kiss the other parts of her face and felt her heart explode as he gently lifted her into his arms and headed towards the hotel door. She handed him the key and they went inside the warm waiting room. 

**_We made magic that night._**

She felt herself being lowered to the bed and him lying his wanting body down on top of hers. His touches were firm but gentle, passionate but tender. She felt his hands starting to explore and feel every part of her as he started to show her how much he loved and needed her. He felt her body start to respond in the right places and with his hands started to gently peel off her wet clingy clothes. He smiled down at her lush now naked body and sigh happily as he started to plant warm tender kisses on the exposed areas. His mouth started on her warm inviting lips and then moved their way down her tender neck and to the base of her chest and lower.

**_Oh he did everything right_**

She felt herself smiling with giddy happiness never imagining being with a man could ever be so wonderful. Her hands followed his lead and started to lift his sweater over his head and the gently touch the exposed parts of his chest and neck. She lowered his now naked warm body back down onto hers and showed how much she needed to be loved by him. She felt his lips on her body as she clung to his back and neck, hungrily devouring whatever her lips would find.

**_He brought the woman out of me_**

**_so many times easily_**

She was so amazed inside that she had long ago written herself off from ever find passion like she was experiencing right now. The man before her was more than beautiful he was beautiful inside. His words were kind and loving, his hands were soft and tender and he showed her many times just how much he loved her. It was many hours later before they finally pulled apart and he lay on his back and pulled her into his strong arms and wrapped them protectively around her. For the first time that night she felt her eyes spill over and her body start to tremble. He whispered in her ear that he would never hurt her and she told him she believed him. He held her until she stopped, reassuring her that she was safe would never have to feel pain again.

"I love you," he whispered as she finally stopped her crying and fell asleep in his arms, a large smile on her face, mirroring the on one his.

**_And in the morning when he woke all I let him was a note_**

She awoke a few hours later in his arms, a frown upon her usually calm face. What have I done, she finally wondered? She gently twisted herself around to look at the man who saved her from herself and a life of dismay failure. He was peacefully asleep, like a small innocent child. It was love at first sight and she would treasure and remember him always. Sadly her eyes filled with tears again as she gently pushed herself from the warm bed and quietly got dressed, knowing he probably had a life waiting and she needed to find a new one for her. After leaving some money on the table she was gone. Out of his life as quickly as she entered it. A note was all that remained.

**_I told him 'I am the flower you are the seed'_**

**_We walked in the garden we planted a tree_**

**_Don't try to find me_**

**_please don't you dare_**

**_Just live in my memory_**

**_you 'll always be there_**

She didn't care where she was going as long as it was far away from the life she was running from. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the one night of beautiful love she probably would never experience again. Part of her yearned to go back to the man in the warm bed but the reasonable part won out, telling her a memory is better than nothing at all. She glanced for the final time into the rear view mirror and smiled. "I love you handsome stranger," she whispered as her car turned the corner and she was gone. "Always."

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_One night of love was all we knew_**

Gone from his life he feared as he sadly read the note he held in his trembling hands standing in the door staring down the long lonely road her car had turned off from only minutes before. "I love you beautiful lady," he whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed the note to his still warm chest. "Always."

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_I've got loving arms to hold on too_**

"Goodbye," she whispered as she crossed the state line.

"Goodbye," he whispered as he locked the door to the hotel for the final time.

********

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Are you ready to meet our new recruit today?" The older man asked the younger man before him.

"Sure thing boss," the young man smiled eagerly. He waited for the doors to open and then stood in shock at the woman that entered.

**_Then it happened one day_**

**_we came round the same way_**

"I…" he started in shock as he started at the woman he knew he loved the moment he saw her but never thought he'd see her again.

"I…" she said in shock as she stared into the face of the handsome man who saved her life but she never dreamed she'd see again.

Silence. Then the unthinkable happened that broke the silence for both of them.

"Mommy!"

**_You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes_**

"Sara did you bring him today?" Grissom asked with a sigh. 

"Yes," she said weakly. "Gil I couldn't find a sitter at the last minute. Is that okay? I mean it's my first day and all but…"

"Sure," he said with a sigh. "Just hope your new partner doesn't mind."

"New partner?" Sara asked weakly.

"Sara Sidle I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes," Grissom said firmly.

"Is…is he yours?" Nick asked weakly not caring about the people looking or the introduction from his boss.

"Yes," she said sadly as her eyes filled with tears. She looked at her boss and long time friend, begging for a few minutes. "Please?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Come with me young man," Grissom said scooping the child up in his arms and whisking him away. "I'll be in my office," he called out to them.

"I…" Nick started weakly. "Is he mine?" Nick asked again.

Sara's eyes let the tears fall as she nodded her head yes. "Yes," she whispered sadly.

**_I said 'please_**

**_please understand_**

**_I'm was running from another man_**

**_And what he couldn't give me_**

**_was the one little thing you can'_**

"But…why?" Nick asked in shock.

"That night…I was running and you…you saved my life and he…he was all I had of you and…" she said in a small weak voice. "Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Nick asked walking a bit closer. "I have been looking for you since that night," he said gently taking her hand in his and holding it. "Where did you go?"

"I came here," she said with a firm smile. 

Nick gently lifted his other hand and brushed a few tears away. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I was scared," she said in a small voice. "And I had to find myself first. I needed to prove that I could make it on my own."

"And have you?" Nick asked weakly, her smile having that effect on him.

"I have now," she whispered. "Now I am complete," she said making him smile that smile that captivated her the second their eyes locked.

"Is he really mine?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes," Sara told him. "He has your eyes."

"I know," Nick whispered.

"So what do we do know?" Sara asked in anticipation. 

"Now we start over," he said looking at her with a smile. "Nick Stokes," he told her making her lightly laugh. "And I have been in love with you since I met you."

"Sara Sidle," she said with her own firm smile. "And I have been in love with you every minute after that."

"So what do we do first?…"

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_One night of love was all we knew_**

**_All I want to do is make love to you_**

**_Say you will_**

**_you want me to_**

****

**_All night long_**

THE END! (NOT)---lol…read chapter 2

**Dear readers. Sappy! Yeah I know but I just thought I'd give it a try. If it sucked tell me…if you liked it tell me…but please TELL ME! I know it's not my usual writing style but it was a request from my friend BA who loves romance stuff and loves Nick and Sara like me. Thanks!**


	2. First Day First Date

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 2 – First Day…First Date…**

A/N: Okay so this just shows all you awesome people the power of reviews! So I have written a second chapter. I don't usually write romance fluff fic's I will try with this one. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please review if you do – remember what it gets you! Lol more!!! And remember this is going to be a **strictly **Nick and Sara centered fic and more relationship based than forensic or plot based. Hope that's okay.   
  


"Well why don't we just start by getting to know each other," Sara said softly. 

"Okay so since you are here to work," Nick said with a broad smile. "Why don't I take you out for say dinner and we can get acquainted that way."

Sara looked at the handsome man before her and was finding it hard to believe that he actually wanted to spend time alone with her on a social non-sexual level. It was breaking her heart to have to tell him no. "I can't," she said looking down.

"Oh," Nick said in stunned shock. "Okay I understand…I…why not?" He asked, not wanting to let her get away from him a second time.

"I uh…you still want to?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Sara," Nick said taking her hand, not caring about the looks he was still getting. "You just walked into my life after we spend the most beautiful night of love making I have ever experienced. You think I'm going to let you get away from me again?"

Sara felt her cheeks slightly flush and her heart start to race faster and faster with each word he said to her. "I…it's just that I have…" she said looking in the direction of Grissom's office where her son still was.

"How could I be so stupid," Nick cursed himself. "Sara I'm so sorry. You must think I'm totally insensitive. Of course he…" Nick stopped, forcing her to look back at him. "Is he really mine?" He choked out.

"Yes he is," Sara said proudly. "He does have your eyes you know. I knew you could tell," she said with a smile.

"Yeah the resemblance of when I was his age and…" he said listening to the child's laughter coming from Grissom's office. "What's his name?" Nick asked weakly. "My _son_," he managed in a soft tone. "What's my…our," he said looking back at Sara in horror. "Our son…I'm sorry Sara…it's just that…well I mean…"

"It's okay," Sara said quickly hushing him. "It's new for me too. I mean I thought I'd have to raise him alone for…"

"Alone?" Nick asked with a smirk. "A woman as beautiful as you? You'd never be alone," he said making her smile back at him.

"Promise me that," Sara said firmly.

"I promise you," Nick said gently squeezing her hand.

"Jacob," Sara said proudly. "_Our_ son's name is Jacob."

"Jacob," Nick said with a smile. "I like that name. It's a strong name."

"Thank you," Sara said softly. "So you see I can't just get a sitter at the last minute and…"

"Well how about I come over and make us all dinner and then we can just sit and…talk."

"You cook?" Sara asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah and the foods not bad either," Nick teased. "So is it a date?"

"A date?" Sara asked quickly. "I uh…a date…sure…" she managed. Why am I acting like such a fool, she asked herself? Sara took a few deep breaths and then tried again. "That would be great. How about 6?"

"Sounds perfect," Nick replied. And as if on cue Grissom came out of his office with Jacob in tow. 

"Did you find someone to take him yet?" Grissom asked Sara.

"Uh no," Sara said sheepishly. "Can I leave him in the play room?"

"I guess so," Grissom said with a frown. "Just makes sure he doesn't play with anything," Grissom said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Sara said as she watched Grissom motion to a young woman to come and take Jacob like she had arranged with Grissom in case she didn't find a sitter at the last minute. After a few words to her son Sara stood back up to face Nick and Grissom. 

"But tomorrow can you…" Grissom started. 

"Already have one arranged," Sara said quickly. "She just couldn't make it today."

"Fine," he said firmly. "So Nick why don't you show Sara around and then finish this…it's a nice easy one to get Sara used to things around here. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Nick said firmly as he took the paper from Grissom's hand. 

"Everything okay here?" Grissom asked, noticing the strange looks on their faces.

"Everything is just fine," Sara stated.

"All is good," Nick added.

"Okay I'll see you two later. Got a few things to work on with…oh yeah Nick introduce her to the rest of the staff."

"Sure thing boss," Nick said with a smile as Grissom walked away. "Ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Sara said with a heavy sigh. "Just hope I fit in around here. It's very different from where I came from."

"And where is that?" Nick asked softly.

"Oh the other side of town," Sara answered much too quickly, hoping he wouldn't read anything into it and press the issue. Thankfully he didn't. 

"Cute," Nick said with a wry smile. That answer came too quick, he said inside. What is she hiding? "Well I don't think you'll have to worry."

"That's a relief," Sara said with a sigh as they started to slowly walk towards the locker room. "So are we really partners?"

"Well we all work as a team around here but Grissom usually works with Catherine Willows, she's second in command and just as quirky as he is."

"Yeah I know Gil…from before…another life I guess," Sara said softly.

"Okay," Nick said not wanting to press the issue. "Then there's Warrick. So between the five of us we usually handle the big stuff. Greg is our inside man and Doc. Robbins is the guy that does the cutting," Nick finished with a smirk. 

"So what's our first case?" Sara asked after Nick showed her her locker and she stowed away her jacket. 

"Nothing too major," Nick said showing her the paper Grissom had handed him. "In fact it's just something in house to wrap up a case we worked on last week. Finishing details."

"What shall I do first?" Sara asked.

"Whatever you think you can handle," Nick said off-handedly.

"Well I can take the fabric samples and the rock samples," she said with a smile. "They're my speciality."

"Alright well I'll take the car seat samples and the hairs," Nick smiled. "My specialities."

They walked into the lab and Sara watched in amusement as a young man with a rather odd looking hairdo bounded up to them with a large grin on his youthful face. Nice clothes, Sara mused inside. 

"Nick ma man," Greg said loudly. 

"Mornin' Greg," Nick said with a wary smile. 

"So…" Greg said looking directly at Sara.

"Greg Saunders…Sara Sidle," Nick said introducing them. "Today is Sara's first day."

"Welcome," Greg said taking her hand and vigorously shaking it.

"Yeah thanks," Sara said yanking her hand back. "And what do you do here?"

"Well I'm the social director," Greg said proudly.

"Really?" Sara asked in amusement. 

"Yep that's me," Greg said firmly. "Anything you want me to plan for you? Like a nice romantic place for two people to exchange bodily…"

"How about a babysitter?" Sara asked before he could finish.

"B-babysitter? For your sisters kids right?"

"Mine," Sara said with a broad smile.

"You got a kid?" Greg asked with a frown, making Nick chuckle.

"Just heading into the terrible two's," she smiled.

"Awesome!" Greg said enthusiastically.

"Greg is the go to guy," Nick said with a frown. "So when I give him this he'll _go_ and get lost."

"Funny," Greg said snatching up the sample from Nick's hand and turning to leave.

"Nice to meet you," Sara said after him.

"Just remember," Greg said turning around. "I know more than _him_," he said looking at Nick and then laughing.

"Friendly," Sara smiled.

"_Too_," Nick said as he started to lead her to her new desk. "Well here _you_ are," Nick said softly as he pulled out the chair for her. 

"And where do you sit?" Sara asked lightly as she sat down.

"Right across from you," Nick said with a smile as he headed around to his side and seated himself. 

Sara settled herself in and in a few minutes felt her body stop it's light shaking and her heart rate starting to slow. Nick had started his task at hand of identifying the samples he had and was somewhat quiet. But this allowed her the opportunity to watch him without his knowing it. 

She watched his brow crease when he would study something and then watched his muscles under his shirt flex when he turned to write something down. She had seen all of him, up close and personal. Seeing him now fully clothed, however, still made her blush as it did when she saw him naked. He was a beautiful man no matter what he was wearing. His tight fitting sweater and jeans did little to hide the well kept physique she knew he had. His deep husky voice gave her chills and she smiled when she remembered his strong arms wrapped around her. But this time she promised herself she would take her time to really get to know him and get him to know her and…Jacob. That's right things were different now. Now he had a son. How would that affect things. In truth she really didn't know what kind of guy he was. Would he even be the commitment type? Or was he the run around playboy type? A different girl every night? But I'm here now, and so is he, she reasoned inside. Now I have some time to do it right. And I want this to work, she said looking at him once more. This time he looked up, caught her eye and smiled, making her cheeks turn a deeper shade of crimson. She quickly looked back down hearing him lightly laugh. How obvious, Sara scolded herself inside. I don't want him to think I'm that easy. _You picked him up on the side of the road and had sex with him out of the blue, her inner voice reminded her. Is that not easy?_ Not the same thing, Sara tried to tell herself. This time I have a chance to make it right. I have to try. For me and for Jacob, for all of us.

Nick locked eyes with Sara and smiled as she looked back down. She is so beautiful, Nick said inside. He watched a long dark lock fall over her cheek and then a delicate finger push it back behind her ear. She brow slightly creased as she continued to look at the sample before her. But he watched a smile appear when she found out what the elements were and then wrote them down. The tight fitting top she was wearing did little to hide the beauty he knew she possessed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and pictured her soft yet supple body naked in his arms on top of his as they made love. That thought made  his heart beat faster and his body temperature slightly rise. She carried herself very confidently like he knew she could handle any fight or situation forced upon her but she also had a look of uncertainty or vulnerability. Those qualities just endured her to him even more and he vowed that now that that he had her back in his life he would do everything possible to keep her with him. But things were different now. Now there was Jacob. I have a son, Nick said inside with a smile of pride. Wow I have a son. He looked up at her once more. I wonder if she'd ever marry me if I asked her, he wondered? Well I guess I'm getting kinda ahead of myself, I mean she might not even like me after tonight, Nick said softly. That very thought saddened him more than he thought and he was now determined to make her his. He owed it to her and to his son. They needed to be together and to be a family. He wasn't sure how to do that yet, but now that she was in his life he had some time. I have to try, he said to himself. For me and for my son, for all of us.

********

"So Nick," Warrick said walking up to him. "What's she like?" He asked gesturing to Sara still seating at her desk in the lab.

"She's nice," Nick offered.

"Do you know her personally?" Warrick asked. "Cos you us seemed kinda friendly from the start."

Nick heard the question but took his time to answer. If I say yes he'll ask where since she just moved from out of town. Then…and Jacob…am I ready to talk about him yet? About any of it? "Just met her," Nick lied. "Do you?"

"No," Warrick laughed as Nick walked away. I wonder if he does, Warrick said inside. And from where?

********

The rest of the day passed quickly for Sara as she was introduced to a whole bunch of people she swore she'd never remember, was shown things she told herself she'd never be able to memorize and found things out she wished she hadn't about certain people. She headed back into the lab after talking to Grissom and much to her dismay Nick was already gone. A sad melancholy started to cover her as she quickly tidied up her station and then headed for the locker room to get her jacket and then to get Jacob. Maybe he forgot about tonight, she concluded.

"So Nick," came a male voice as Sara approached the locker room. She stood just outside and waited, listening to anything she could about the man she was so much in love with. 

"Yeah Ron?" Nick asked with a weary sigh. It's a good thing Sara isn't here, Nick told himself. This guy and his loud mouth and lies could bury me very quickly with her. 

"So I saw you talking to that hot new investigator in the hallway today," Ron laughed. "And I don't mean in the fraternal way either."

"What way do you mean Ron?" Nick asked in exasperation.

"Well you too seemed kinda close. Holdin' hands and all. So what's the story? You getting' any?" Ron laughed.

"You're an ass," Nick said with a frown.

"But I'm not wrong right Nick?" Ron snided. "I mean the way you go through women and…well do you even do anything but have sex and then give them cab money?"

Nick glared at Ron with an angry stare. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You really want to know?" Ron taunted.

"Not really," Nick said turning around as Ron walked up behind him. 

"Maybe I should tell her huh Non."

"Tell her what? That I'm a single man? Go ahead. The truth, that'll be a stretch for you," Nick said directly.

"You calling me a liar?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well if the shoe fits," Nick said turning to leave.

"You're a jerk Stokes," Ron said in a huff.

"Takes one to know one," Nick said hurrying up the stairs. 

Sara, however, watched him coming closer and ran down the hall to the room Jacob was in. _'The way you go through women…'_ were the tormented words that danced in her head. Well he is a single man, she said inside. And I don't expect him to want to marry me…well I mean that would be more than a dream but…get a grip Sara, she scolded herself as she smiled as her son ran towards her. But it would be nice…

"Mommy…" Jacob's  voice boomed loudly as he ran into the open arms of his mother. 

"Hey baby," Sara said wrapping her arms around her son and hugging him close. "Ready to go home?"

"Ya," Jacob said taking her hand as she stood up.

"Nick?" Sara said in surprise as she turned around to see him standing in the door way. 

"Hey," Nick said softly. His eyes quickly left Sara and travelled down to the little boy that held her hand, his son. "Hi," Nick said to Jacob as he walked up and bent down to see him a little more closely.

"Jacob this is Nick. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Jacob said with a broad smile. 

Nick studied the boy before him and sure enough he was looking into his own large brown eyes. In fact the facial structure pretty much belong to him, slightly square and strong looking. The boy himself was a good size, not fat but build on a solid frame. "Do you like sports?" Nick asked to which Jacob just looked at him with a frown and then up at Sara.

"Soccer," Sara said with a large smile.

"Ball," Jacob said looking at Nick furiously shaking his head up and down.

"That's my favorite also," Nick smiled back. "So uh…" Nick said standing up. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"6pm right?" Sara asked softly.

"Right," Nick said in a bit of hesitancy.

"Unless of course you are busy and," Sara said quickly, sensing the uncertainty in his voice.

"No…busy? No I'm not busy…of course I want to come…it's just that…" he said looking down at Jacob. "I uh…well I mean I just don't want to uh…confuse him and…"

"You won't," Sara said with a smile. He's actually concerned about Jacob this fast, she asked herself? Maybe there is hope for us afterall.

"Great," Nick said with a huff. "Well I'll um get some groceries and…any food allergies?"

"Yeah blue cheese," Sara said quickly. "And I'm uh…well I'm not a big meat eater."

"Do you like fish?" Nick asked.

"I will if you make it," Sara reassured him. "Here's my address," she said handing him a small piece of paper.

"Great, fish it is. Well I guess I'll see you both later," Nick said taking the paper and not really wanting to part just yet. But he reminded himself that 6pm was only one short hour and a half away. 

"Okay," Sara said leading Jacob past Nick and into the hallway. 

Nick watched until they walked outside and then slowly followed after them, already preparing himself for what he wanted to ask and say tonight. Jacob's smiling face was now burned into his memory that no matter what happened he would always be a part of his life. 

Sara hurried to her car and after getting Jacob into her car seat was speeding away from home. In fact she drove so fast she was home faster than she normally would be if she drove the speed limit. 

"Suppa…" Jacob said, lightly tugging on Sara's jacket edge. 

"We are having a friend over for supper," Sara bent down and told him. "Nick from work is coming over. He is a very special person."

"Fend?"  
"Yes he is a friend," Sara smiled.  "Hopefully a good friend. Now you go and play while mommy gets ready okay?"

"Okay," he said turning and running away to his room. 

Sara looked around her place and quickly put away the few things that were out of place. After that she headed into the bathroom to get herself ready. She brought Jacob into the bathroom with her and made him play on the floor with a few toys while she showered, keeping an eye on him like she normally did. After she was done she quickly dried and then headed into her room to get ready. 

"I wonder what kind of stuff he likes?" She asked herself as she stood before her modest closet and decided what to wear. After pulling on a short black skirt and a fitted vest she headed back to the bathroom to apply some modest makeup and comb her hair. She didn't have the luxury of time to make herself really special but hoped that it would be enough to even just elicit a smile. She wouldn't have to wait long for her answer because the next thing she knew there was a knock on the door. 

"Here goes," she said taking a deep breath and heading for the front door. She pulled it open and smiled at the handsome man before her. He wore khaki pants and a white shirt with a modest v-neck around the top. The light colors just accented his tan and dark features and made her blush even more at how handsome he was.

"Hi," she said.

"Wow," Nick said looking at the beautiful woman before him. The short skirt she wore just accented her shapely legs, driving them even higher. The vest brought out the curves of her chest and waist and he knew she didn't need a stitch of makeup to look dazzling. "You look amazing," Nick smiled as he moved in closer, revelling in the light scent of her perfume. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her all over, taking her clothes off and showing her just how much he really loved her. 

"Thanks," Sara said softly as she let the smell of his manly cologne play games with her senses. Just the closeness of them standing face to face was enough to make her blush all over. She wanted nothing more than to pull him close and feel his hands and lips all over her flesh. But she quickly shook herself from her fantasy and came back down to earth. "You look pretty great yourself."

"Thank you," Nick said warmly. 

"Mommy…" came Jacob's excited voice from behind them.

"Hey big guy," Nick said with a smile as he pulled the child close and gave him a hug. He sensed a certain hesitation and even a pulling away but a soft word from Sara and Jacob immediately relaxed in his grip. 

"Suppa," Jacob said with a smile.

"Right here," Nick said patting the paper bag, to which Jacob immediately put his hands into it and started to pull.

"Hey…" Sara said pulling Jacob back with a big smile. "Come on in," she said to Nick.

Nick straightened up and followed her inside her modest apartment, looking around for clues that would add to the puzzle of the life of the woman before him. What made her run into his life in the first place? Can I ask that already? Or is it too soon?

"So here is the kitchen," Sara said leading them into the kitchen and taking the bag from his hands. "What shall I do?"

"Just sit down and relax and…" Nick said as he started to pull food contents from the paper bag. He turned to look at Sara with a perplexed look. 

"Sorry I just don't like to sit around and…"

"How about drinks?" Nick asked quickly.

"Drinks? Okay drinks…what do you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Wine," Sara offered.

"Wine would be perfect," Nick smiled broadly. 

"Great," Sara said heading for the fridge. Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel like a teenager on my first date. Get a grip Sara…you are a grown woman and a mother now. Act like one!

Why am I so nervous, Nick asked himself? I mean I have been out with…yeah a lot of women, he conceded inside his mind. Get a grip Nick, he told himself. You are a grown man and now a father. Act like one!

The conversation before the food arrived was light and friendly. Nick told Sara a lot about the CSI lab and the people inside it. He told her more about the surrounding area and the Las Vegas nightlife. She told him about Jacob and what kinds of things he liked and didn't like.

"You know it's funny I didn't like playing with police cars either," Nick told her. "But I sure like the fire trucks," he laughed as he finished up their meal preparations. Nick then turned to Sara with a smile but didn't say anything. 

"What?" Sara asked quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Nick said just studying her face and body. "I just…well I just keep remembering us and…" his voice trailed off. "With Jacob…was it hard? I mean the birth and all?"

"It was hard for the first one. I have been told that the first one is the hardest and…"

"I wish I could have been there," Nick said softly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Sara offered.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked her, his heart racing at top speed.

"Uh sure," Sara answered, her heart matching his speed. 

"I …Jacob was he…was he planned?"

"What?" Sara asked in shock.

"That night…was Jacob planned…was he the reason you…we…that…was he planned?"

**Dear readers, well it's a sappy story but do you think I should continue? Please let me know in a review, okay? Thanks**


	3. Painful Memories

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 3 – Painful Memories**

Sara heard the question and immediately felt her heart start to race a bit faster than it already was. She looked into the handsome face before her and knew she owed him at least some kind of answer as to why Jacob was in existence. Can I really tell him, Sara asked herself? Oh hell I hardly know the real reason. I just…

"Nick I…" Sara started as she stared down into her glass of wine, willing her tiny reflection to supply her with the correct explanation. She looked back up and felt her eyes starting to slightly water and had to choke back a sob to keep from actually crying.

"Hey…" Nick said softly as he took one of her hands in his. "I don't want to cause you pain. If you can't talk about it…"

"You deserve to know," Sara forced herself to admit.

"It can wait," Nick said with a faint smile.

"I love Jacob," Sara insisted. "He's my life and the reason I have been happy these past few years," Sara started softly. "I honestly never thought that…" she said, her voice trailing off into a whisper. 

"Never thought you'd see me again?" Nick asked weakly. 

"Something like that," Sara said looking back directly at him. "I mean I just didn't know…I was scared…and…"

"Were you running from something?" Nick asked softly. And he knew by the way her eyes instantly watered that his presumption about that night had been right. "You know that night…I knew," Nick said looking down at her hand. "I didn't want to press and…I meant what I said back then…I was happy you got away from whatever was causing you pain."

"Jacob he…" Sara said looking in the direction of her son's room. "He wasn't _really_ planned," she stopped and then looked back at him. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Nick asked with a slight frown. "I am just confused. I mean you rescue me from the rain…we spent the most beautiful night of lovemaking I have experienced and then…then you leave me and I feared I would never see you again. And then you come back into my life and…_my son_ is with you," he said in a soft whisper. "I guess I just need to understand…"

"I'm sorry I didn't try to find you sooner," she said looking down. 

"I'm not mad at you Sara," Nick said forcing her to look back up at him.

"You're not?" Sara asked in surprise.

"No," Nick said with a kind smile. "I was just wondering."

"I want to tell you Nick," Sara urged herself to continue. "I…Nick I need you to know…everything…but…"

"Mommy!" Jacob called out from his room.

"In here sweetie," Sara called back.

Nick watched his son run into the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand and a crayon in the other, colored marks all over his face.

"Were you coloring Jacob?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Coring…" Jacob said holding up the white paper with the colored scribbles on them.

"Wow," Sara said happily as she quickly brushed an escaping tear from her eyes. She glanced sideways at Nick and immediately felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. He was there…at the table watching his son…and yet he was a stranger… he deserved more…he deserved a family of his own…a child of his very own…one he could know and love from the start. I can't do this anymore, Sara said inside. He…but then Nick's actions broke her thoughts.

"Can I see?" Nick asked Jacob.

"Fend…" Jacob said holding up the paper to Nick.

"Wow buddy," Nick said with a broad smile. "Good job."

Jacob smiled at the praise and then held it back up to Sara. "Fige…" he urged her with a slight frown.

"Yes this will go on the fridge as well," she said standing up and taking the paper over to the fridge and placing it among the others.

Nick leaned back in his chair and felt a heavy cloud of sorrow starting to descend upon him. His son…my son…he said inside. He doesn't even know me. That sad thought started to cloud out the happiness he had been feeling up until then. I can't dwell on that fact, Nick commanded himself. I have to get closer so that in time he'll see me as his father…that's if…that's if Sara wants that. What if she doesn't want me to be that much a part of his life? Nick watched Sara teasing and laughing with Jacob and for the first time in his life knew what he wanted and with who. A family of his own with the woman he was in love with the moment their eyes locked. I love her, Nick told himself inside. I just have to convince her to feel the same about me. 

"Smells good," Sara said looking up at Nick with a smile. 

"Almost ready," he smiled back. He was still amazed that just a smile from her could calm his nervousness and yet cause it to immediately return. 

"I'll go and wash Jacob's han…"

"Can I do it?" Nick asked quickly in eagerness.

Sara looked at Nick in surprise. "Uh yeah…sure," she said finding her composure once again. "The bathroom is down the hall…second door on the right."

"Hey Jacob," Nick said bending down to his smiling son. He looked into his large brown eyes and immediately felt his heart melt into goo. The child smiled back and Nick knew there would be no force on earth that could take this precious gift away from him now. He reached out and ruffled his hair, causing Jacob to laugh and poke back at Nick. "Let's go wash your hands," Nick said standing up and holding out his hand to his son. 

Jacob looked at his mother who simply nodded with a smile on her face, showing her son that it would be okay, he would be okay with Nick…_his father_. Jacob put his tiny hand into Nick's large one and Nick started to lead him to the bathroom.

Sara leaned against the kitchen door frame and heaved a large sigh as she watched Nick scoop Jacob up into his arms and then disappear into the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and then laughter as Nick must have touched Jacob's ribs, making the child to squeal in delightful laughter. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard Nick's laughter follow his son's. I have to believe somehow that this will work, she said slowly opening her eyes once more and staring longingly at the bathroom door. Somehow this has to work…

"All done," Nick said rushing out of the bathroom with Jacob on his back, the small child's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and laughing while Nick rushed up to Sara. 

"I can see that," Sara said in hesitation.

Nick heard the little bit of tension in her voice and decided not to push it. It was killing him as he slowly detached his son from his body and lowered him to the floor beside his mother. "I'll um check on dinner," he said in a low husky tone. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Nick offered up a weak smile and then turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Sara heard the disappointment in his voice but knew it was too soon in the game to be letting her guard fully down. She still didn't know him completely, she reminded herself. And perhaps he's just that way around Jacob. Will he actually want the responsibilities of a family? Of a wife? Of me? Sara cursed herself inside and pasted on a bright smile and told herself that she hadn't been in close company with a handsome man for some time and to enjoy it. 

"Alright Jacob," Sara said leading her son to the table. "Time for supper."

"Suppa…" Jacob said loudly. 

"That's right sweetie," she said putting him into his chair and getting him ready for the meal.

Nick busied himself with getting dinner out of the oven and onto their plates, always stealing small sideways glances at Sara and Jacob. "Here we go," he said bringing two plates to the table. "Uh does he get one?" He asked looking at Jacob with a frown.

"A small one," Sara said going to the cupboard and reaching for a small blue plate.

Jacob picked up his fork and showed it to Nick. "Fok…" he said with a smile.

"Wow that's very good," Nick said happily. "He does pretty well with his words. When did he turn two?"

"About five months ago," Sara said with a sigh. "Yes he's pretty well behaved right now, but sometimes he's a real handful."

"Yeah I don't doubt," Nick said with a smirk. "Aren't all boys?" He teased.

"Yes a little girl would have been much easier," Sara teased back. Jacob looked up at both of them with a frown which quickly turned to a broad smile. "But then I see the love in his eyes and I forget all the trouble he gets into."

"You know if you ever need help…I mean if you have to go out or something…well I could…" Nick said softly, his voice trailing off as he didn't know if he was overstepping his limits or not. "That is if you would let me."

"Nick I want you to be part of his life," Sara blurted out.

"Y-you do?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Well you are his um his father," Sara said in a semi-hushed tone. "He deserves your love too."

"How big a part?" Nick asked quickly.

"I uh…" Sara started and then stopped, thankful that Jacob had caused some distraction so she wouldn't have to give him an answer, an answer she in truth didn't have at the moment. Nick looked down at Jacob who was still sitting in his chair looking up at them with a smile.

"Come on, supper is getting cold."

"Suppa…" Jacob said loudly.

"That's right big guy, supper," Nick said sitting down on the opposite side of Sara, facing her while she sat beside Jacob and spooned a little bit of food onto his plate. 

"Now use your fork Jacob," Sara instructed him.

Nick watched in amazement as the small child picked up the large fork in his tiny hands and speared a piece of the fish and tried to get it in his mouth. After a few tries he did and then looked at Nick and laughed, pieces of food falling out of his mouth.

"Jacob," Sara said with a sigh as she quickly wiped up the mess. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Nick told her. "He's a child. That's what they do."

They spent the rest of the meal just lightly chatting about more things at work including some of the people and then when Jacob was out of his chair watched his high-energy antics before it was time for him to go to bed.

"Bedtime Jacob," Sara said firmly.

Jacob at first looked up at his mother with a look of protest and then over at Nick. Nick watched Sara's gaze follow her son's and knew he had to back her up in this. 

"Bedtime Jacob," Nick said softly, making Sara lightly smile and no doubt breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now…" Sara said firmly.

"Kay…" Jacob finally said as he turned and ran for his room. 

"Be right back," Sara said turning to follow her son. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Nick softly stood up and quietly made his way down the hallway towards his son's bedroom and just stopped in the doorway and looked in. 

"Bedtime you little squirt," Sara teased as she grabbed her son and pulled him to the bed, tickling the small child in her arms. Jacob squealed in happy delight as his mother tickled him and Nick felt a sudden melancholy starting to set upon him. He wished more than anything that he could just rush onto the bed and be with the rest of his family…his family…will they ever be my family, he wondered?

Sara finally noticed him by looking up and then stopped her silly antics as she once again noticed the dejected look on his face. "Sorry we always wrestle before bed," she said somewhat flustered as she quickly pushed herself to the edge of his bed and then went for the closet. 

"No problem," Nick said quietly as he just watched her get a pair of green polka dot pyjamas and then head back to Jacob. 

Sara looked at the piece in her hands and laughed. "I can't really afford anything nice," she said softly.

"I think they're cool," Nick said with a broad smile. "Please don't feel embarrassed."

"Come on Jacob…"

"Fend…" Jacob said pointing to Nick.

"Nick," Nick said firmly. "My name is Nick. Can you say Nick?"

Jacob looked at him with a frown before looking at Sara. "Nick," Sara calmly repeated. "Say Nick, Jacob. G's and S's are his toughest," she said with a sigh. "Come on Jacob, say Nick."

"N…ick…" he tried but it more sounded like 'ick' than Nick.

Both Sara and Nick just laughed as Sara quickly undressed her son and pulled his pyjama's on and then scooped him into bed and then kissed him goodnight. "Sleep well Jacob," she whispered.

"Night," Nick called out softly before he turned to leave. He slowly walked down the hallway feeling sadness in his heart. That child didn't even know him. My son…he doesn't even…but that's not fair, he kept telling himself. You've only just met him. He wandered into the living room, taking the two glasses of wine with him and sat down on the couch to wait for Sara. 

Sara, however, stood in the doorway to the living room and looked at Nick and let out a heavy sigh. "You must hate me," she said softly.

"What?" Nick asked in shock as he looked up and saw the look of sorrow on her face. "Why did you…come here," he urged softly.

"Nick I'm sorry I didn't try to find you sooner…or even…" Sara blurted out in a panic.

Nick quickly stood up and rushed up to her and gently pulled her into his strong arms. "Shhh Sara it's okay," Nick said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Nick," Sara told him once more. "Jacob he…" she said looking up. "Well he wasn't really planned. I mean I thought that…Nick I honestly thought I couldn't…" she said looking away, trying to pull herself free of his strong grip. "Please let me go."

"Sara please talk to me," Nick begged softly, making her look back at him. Nick gently brushed away a stray tear and smiled weakly. "I'm not mad at you."

"You were right," Sara said looking down. Nick knew that was his cue to gently walk them over to the couch so that if they legs gave way they'd already be sitting. After they were seated, Nick pulled Sara close to him and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight beside him.

"That night…" Sara started, looking ahead at the wall instead of at him. "I _was_ running that night."

"What from?" Nick asked softly.

"A man…a horrible man named Terry. He was sort of a friend of the family and…we kinda got involved…and I don't know why I stayed with him for so long," Sara said, her eyes instantly watering. "Scared to leave him I guess. I didn't even love him. How could I love someone like that right?"

"Sara if this is going to hurt you you don't have to tell me right now," Nick urged as he brushed away another fallen tear.

"Nick it's been so long since I told anyone. I want to tell you," Sara insisted, making Nick just nod his head in silent agreement. 

"He was very abusive and mean…he hit me a lot," she said looking down. She felt Nick's warm comforting arm gently squeeze her tighter, giving her support and she slightly smiled inspite of the horrible nightmares she had to tell him about. "That hotel…I used to go there a lot…I would spend the night's there…just crying and…well I was too ashamed to go home and…and I always went back…until that night…the night I met you."

Nick closed his eyes in anger and immediately felt a hatred growing inside him for a man he never even met. A man he swore if he ever did meet him he'd probably kill. 

"How long um…how long did you st…"

"Too long," Sara quickly interrupted. "I stopped counting the years after awhile. He wanted a child…a son…always yelled at me and…for a time there I thought it wasn't possible…that I might never…but now I know I just didn't want to…I mean to be bonded to him…this way…that night I walked away…I was free…nothing tying me to him anymore," she said with a deep breath. "Then I met you."

Sara closed her eyes and let her memories display her first sighting of Nick standing along the highway, soaking wet in the rain.

**_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road_**

**_no umbrella_**

**_no coat_**

"There was just something about you…the look in your eyes…the…"

Nick looked at her with a frown. "You were with me the night you left him?" He asked weakly.

Sara simply nodded her head yes, but didn't dare turn to look at him directly. "Sorry."

"No…I just…weren't you scared of me?" Nick asked in confusion.

"That's the odd thing," Sara said with a frown. "I wasn't…there was something about you…your voice…your posture…it set me at ease right away and…Nick I'm not that kind of girl…I mean a one night stand is not…well I just don't do that sort of thing," she said, finally having the courage to look at him. 

"You don't owe me anything," Nick said softly.

"Nick I want you to know that…"

"Sara," he said stopping her. "What we had that night was beautiful…let's just leave it at that."

"It doesn't bother you that…that I just picked up off the side of the road and that…that we went to the motel and…" she said looking away.

"Does it bother you?" Nick countered.

"Are you into one night stands?" Sara asked directly, turning back to look directly at him.

Nick looked at her with a hurt expression and knew he shouldn't lie. "I um…" he said, his voice cracking. "I used to…I mean I…"

"I'm sorry," Sara said quickly. "Your sexual life is not my business and…and I think it's getting late," she said praying for a quick exit. 

"Sara that night was special for both of us…but now…now things are different."

"How?" Sara asked.

"How? Sara you walk back into my life and…not only do we work at the same place but you tell me that I have a son and…well it just changes everything for me."

"I don't want us to be a burden on you," Sara said trying to get up. "And I don't want to change your life in any way."

"Sara you'll never be…"

"I think you should go," Sara said softly. "I mean it's late and I don't want Jacob to wake up. The babysitter comes early and…"

"You leave him with a babysitter all day?" Nick asked weakly, trying to stall for time, not wanting to go home.

"Yeah and they're pretty expensive," she said with a sigh. "I'm just glad I was there for the first walk and the first words and…and it's late Nick. I'm sorry but…"

"Right," Nick said pulling away in torment. 

Sara immediately felt the cold spot where Nick used to be beside her and wished things had ended differently. She quietly stood up and followed him into the kitchen while he quickly packed up all his stuff. 

"You are not a burden on me Sara. Neither you or Jacob," Nick said looking up at her.

Sara managed a weak smile but offered no reply. "Thanks for the great dinner," she instead told him not really believe what he just told her. 

Nick trundled to the door but stopped as he grabbed his coat and turned back to face her. "I can't leave like this Sara," he said with a pained expression. "I want to be a part of Jacob's life…a part of yours and…"

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"So," Nick countered.

"We can talk about it later okay?" Sara asked softly, holding back a floodgate of warm salty tears. 

"Yeah sure," Nick said in disappointment, not wanting to push the issue or anger her further. "I'm sorry I pushed you…I just wanted to know," Nick tried in earnest.

"I know," Sara said with a forced smile. "I'm sorry I didn't have a better story to tell you."

"Sara…" Nick started as they both heard Jacob calling for his mother. 

"Goodnight Nick," Sara said weakly. "Thanks again for the great dinner."

"You're welcome," Nick said choking back a large lump. "Say um…say goodnight for me okay?" He asked weakly.

"Okay," Sara managed as she closed the door behind him a little too quickly. Sara listened to make sure Jacob had subsided into sleep before she slowly slid to the floor and buried her head in her folded arms and let her tears come. "I'm sorry Nick," she whispered sadly.

Nick held onto the hand railing and listened to her soft sobs behind the door and wanted more than anything to pound the door down, take her in his arms and tell her that he was still so much in love with her and he wanted the responsibility. But he knew he would have to earn it, her's and Jacob's. He finally found some strength to walk to his truck and get in. "Goodnight my love," he whispered in sorrow as he slowly backed the truck out of her driveway and headed for home. 

Sara finally managed to move from her spot and head into her bedroom. After changing into her pyjama's she got into bed and turned over onto her side. She closed her eyes but as soon as she pictured the look on Nick's face tears started to escape the corners and wet the pillowcase. Finally after sheer mental exhaustion sleep finally consumed her and she was taken into a world of dreams and wishes.

Nick finally got home and stopped his truck in the driveway. He turned off the engine and stared ahead at the dark empty home before him. He slowly got out of his truck and headed up the front sidewalk and opened the front door. He pictured his son running towards him calling out 'daddy' as he stepped inside and immediately he felt his eyes water and his heart start to feel heavy. "Jacob," he whispered into the empty darkness before him. He closed the door behind him and slowly wandered into his bedroom to get ready for bed. Finally he lay down, his head and heart both heavy and in no time sleep came to claim him, whisking him away into another realm, one where his life was what he wanted. 

********

Sara awoke early the next morning and just wandered over to Jacob's room and stared down at her sleeping child. He did have so many of Nick's features including his warm dark eyes, jaw structure and dark hair. A smile started to play across her face as she remembered Nick playing with Jacob and for an instant she felt genuine happiness settling upon her. Sadly it quickly turned to disappointment when she remembered the events that followed after supper and his facial expressions. "I'm sorry Nick," she whispered as she looked once more at her son before turning to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Okay so I'll be home by five," Sara said rushing around while the babysitter sat feeding Jacob in his chair. Sara walked up to her son and kissed him long and hard on the cheek. "Mommy loves you sweetie," Sara said. "Do you love your mommy?"

"Yes," Jacob answered with a mouthful of breakfast cereal.

"I know he loves you."

"Thanks Annie," Sara smiled at the young woman before her. "Take care of my baby."

"Always do," Annie smiled back. "And don't worry about the finances, it'll all work out."

"I hope so," Sara said glumly as she kissed her son once more and then rushed for the door and outside. She knew that she was due to pay Annie for another month but with rent and everything else it was going to be tight, really tight. "I wonder if I can apply for financial aid?" She asked herself, as her pay checks hadn't started to come in on a regular basis yet. She reached the lab and quickly headed for Grissom's office not noticing Nick standing at the desk beside the door with his back to her. 

"I need to talk to you about something," Sara said walking up to Grissom's desk.

"Sure what?" 

"Jacob," Sara said with a sigh.

"Please sit down," Grissom told her.

Nick heard his son's name and immediately inched closer to the door. As he listened to the ensuing conversation he felt a twinge of guilt starting to set upon him. He is my son, he told himself. I should take some responsibility for this. He didn't wait until Sara finished but instead turned and rushed back outside to his truck and headed away from the lab. 

"Thanks," Sara said with a slight frown.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help," Grissom said slowly.

"That's okay," Sara said with a firm smile. "I'll manage. Somehow I always do. So what's on the agenda for today?"

Sara took the piece of paper and then headed to where her desk was. She sat down and looked over the specifics while she waited for Nick. She was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't hear the female talking to her until she looked up.

"Oh…" Sara said with a start as she looked up into the smiling face of Catherine.

"Sorry I was here for a bit," Catherine said with a slight frown.

"My mind must have been elsewhere…Sara Sidle," she said extending her hand.

"Catherine Willows," Catherine said taking it and shaking it back. "So welcome. I hear you come recommended and I am looking forward to working with you."

"Thanks," Sara said with a sheepish smile. "I have heard a lot about you as well," Sara said giving a quick sideways glance at Grissom's office.

"Really?" Catherine asked, blushing slightly. "Well I just wanted to say welcome. Gil and I are working on some top case for the mayor's office so I guess I'll be up to you and Nick to run the fort here."

"That should be fine," Sara replied. 

"Catherine we have a briefing in ten," Grissom said popping his head into Sara's room.

"Duty calls," Catherine said with a sigh. "Talk to you later."

"Sure," Sara said watching them leave. Once the room was quiet again she quickly stole over to Nick's desk and put a small wrapped package on his chair and then quickly made her way back to her desk. "I wonder where he is?" Sara wondered out loud. 

"You mean Nick?" Greg asked casually.

"Yeah," Sara said with a frown.

"Probably still saying goodnight to his latest one night stand," Greg laughed.

"He's quite the swinger huh," Sara said with a hint of gloominess. 

"More like a ladies man," Greg smiled. "But in his defense the last one did last more than one night…yeah it was two," Greg laughed.

"And when did it end?" Sara asked softly, feeling somewhat hurt but not sure why.

"About two nights ago," Greg said firmly. "But don't worry I know he has a date with Cheryl tonight so if you like him it won't last."

"I see," Sara said softly, feeling that gloominess starting to grow. Did I actually think he would want to be saddled with a wife and child, she asked herself? He wants his parties and one night stands…I better just forget about Nick Stokes, she told herself in misery. Damn it!

"Did you know he dated Ms. Texas?" Greg asked. 

Sara looked at Greg with a blank expression. "Ms…Texas?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah man she was hot," Greg laughed as he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Hank standing in the doorway looking at him. "Hey man what's up?" Greg asked loudly.

"Got a package here for ya. Some live tissue samples Grissom wanted you to examine right away," Hank said handing the package to Greg. 

"No rest for the wicked," Greg said with a mock frown. "Later Sara."

"Bye," she called after him and then turned back to the paper before her. She looked down for a few seconds until she became aware of the male presence still in the room with her. She looked up to see Hank still staring at her with a broad smile. "Can I uh help you?" She asked quickly.

"As a matter of fact you can," Hank said walking up to her. "You can tell me your name and what time I can pick you up for coffee."

********

Nick arrived back at the office with a smile on his face. "I hope she likes what I did for her," Nick mumbled to himself as he hurried to find Sara. He wasn't going to tell her what he did but he hoped when she found out she'd be happy that he wanted to be a part in his son's life, even in that way. But he quickly stopped in his tracks and looked into the room he and Sara worked in. 

Hank! Nick lamented in his mind. What the hell is he doing? _Probably asking her out, his inner voice snided._ She'll never go out with him, he's too arrogant. _She doesn't know that…yet, his inner voice reminded._ And she'll not find out, Nick said firmly as he walked closer. I mean she can't…she just can't…

********

Sara looked at the serious look on his face and then relaxed when it turned into a smile and then laughter.

"Just teasing," Hank said extending his hand. "Hank Peddigrew," he said warmly.

"Sara Sidle," she said taking his hand and shaking it. "Do you work here also?"

"No I'm a medic," Hank said proudly. "Did you just start?"

"Yesterday," Sara smiled back.

"Well then the best way to get to know a new place is to have coffee with a person that knows it best," Hank persisted. "What do you say will you go out with me? Just coffee…"

Nick heard the question and felt his heart start to race a little bit faster. In reality he didn't have any right to tell her she couldn't go out with anyone but…well she just can't, Nick insisted inside his mind. She wouldn't…why I am so worried anyways? 

"Sara?" Hank asked softly. 

Sara looked past Hank at Nick and remembered that Nick would be out on his hot one-night stand. I have to show him I'm no doormat either. If he wants to play that game then I can too, she insisted. "Yeah coffee would be fine. How about six?"

**Dear Readers: I can't really remember Hank's last name but think it is Peddigrew .If anyone knows differently please let me know in an email. Thanks. Hope you all liked this chapter as I have decided to add a lot more to this story! Thanks to all your wonderful reviews…keep em coming'! And to those that wonder why Sara hasn't introduced Nick as Jacob's father to him well you'll just have to wait! Hehe…Oh yeah don't worry about Hank—he adds angst!**


	4. Rivals for Affection

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 4 – Rivals for Affection

No! Nick's mind yelled in a panic. She can't go out with him! What?

"Hey Nick ma man," Greg said slapping him on the shoulder. "So how was your date last night?"

"Date?" Nick asked absently.

"Probably not as hot as tonight's right?" Greg laughed.

"What?" Nick asked slowly turning to see Greg.

"Tonight…Cheryl…remember?" Greg smiled.

"That's tonight?" Nick asked weakly as he turned back to Hank and Sara. 

"Yeah. I mean you've only been bragging about it for weeks!" Greg said as he quickly followed Nick's gaze in Sara's direction. "Don't worry I told her it wouldn't last and she wouldn't have to wait too long," he laughed. 

"Y-you told Sara about Cheryl?" Nick asked.

"I did," Greg said turning to leave.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nick asked firmly with a hint of anger.

"Because it's the truth," Greg retorted as he turned his back and kept walking. "And she deserves to know that," he called out. 

Nick turned back to Sara with a downcast feeling. She knows, he said inside. Is that why she said yes? Damn it! He continued to watch, feeling the knot in his stomach start to tighten even further. Damn you Hank!

********

"So where do you live?" Hank asked as Nick walked into the room.

"I'll just have to arrange with the babysitter and…"

"You have a kid?" Hank asked with a frown.

"Yeah a son," Sara smiled. 

"Well no matter," Hank said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Can you arrange a sitter?"

"I can," Sara told him as he finished writing down her address and handed it to him. 

"See you tonight," Hank said brushing past Nick. "Morning Stokes," he said with a hint of contempt.

"Yeah morning," Nick said sourly as he just kept his gaze fixed firmly on Sara. 

"Morning," she said to Nick once Hank had left the room, then quickly turning away to break the stare. 

"So um…got a date tonight?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yes I do, don't you?" Sara countered.

Nick heard the biting in her voice and inwardly winced. "I um…I'm not sure," he said with a strained voice. "Sara I thought that…" Nick said walking closer. "Well I mean I thought I was going to try to have a bigger part in Jacob's life and…"

"Nick I didn't come into your life only to turn it upside down. You have a date tonight and are obviously still interested in leading a players life and I'm…well I'm not," she said softly. "I don't want to change things for you."

"Sara…" Nick started as the phone rang. "Yeah we're on our way," Nick said hanging up the phone. "Doc Robbins has something for us to see about our new case."

"Nick you'll always be Jacob's biological father but that doesn't mean you have to give up your life because of it," she said pushing past him and heading for the stairs down.

"Biological?" Nick asked quickly. "That sounds so cold."

"Oh come on Nick it happens all the time," Sara insisted.

"Not to me," Nick insisted back. "Sara I want to be a part of…"

"Nick, Jacob and I are a lot of responsibility," Sara said stopping him on the stairs and looking directly into his eyes. "I am not going to burden you…"

"Please stop saying that," Nick said taking her hand and firmly holding it in his. "I want it. I want the responsibility and…"

"Nick do you even know what it entails?" Sara questioned, quickly pulling her hand away. "A wife? A son? A family?" 

"Yes," Nick said firmly.

"How could you you've never had one before," Sara said firmly.

"Sara please…" Nick begged softly.

"Come on we have work to do, okay?" Sara said softly as she turned to leave.

"Let me baby-sit for you tonight," Nick said quickly, as he rushed after her.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"Please. You go out with Hank and let me take care of Jacob. I mean you obviously want to date other men and…"

"And what about _Cheryl_?" Sara asked coldly making Nick wince once more. 

"Sara I made that date…"

"Oh Nicky!" Came a musical female voice behind them. Sara watched as a tall, very manicured blond with long legs and a short skirt quickly made her way over to them and stand right beside Nick, not even glancing at Sara.

"C-Cheryl," Nick said weakly. "What um…what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make some final arrangements for tonight," she said quickly kissing him on the cheek. "The beginning of our hot romance, remember?"

"Cheryl this is Sara," Nick tried.

"So are we still on for…" Cheryl's voice trailed off as she didn't even acknowledge Sara's existence.

"Nice to meet you," Sara muttered softly as she turned and left. She quickly rounded the corner but stopped and waited to see what would happen. 

"Cheryl I…well I can't make it for…" Nick tried.

"For five?" She smiled broadly. "Well we can make it a little bit later," she said leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips. "How about six?" She breathed.

"W-What?" Nick asked weakly, the power of her kiss leaving him too a little breathless. "S-six should be fine," he said absently. 

"Perfect see you then," she called out as she quickly turned and bounded back up the stairs.

Nick finally got his senses back and realized what just happened. "What? No wait! Cheryl! Damn it, Cheryl come…ah damn it!" Nick cursed again as he turned and headed down the stairs. "I can't believe this…now what will I tell Sara?"

Sara heard his question and quickly and quietly rushed down the remaining stairs and into the hallway that led to Al's operating room. She rushed inside, almost out of breath and pasted a large fake smile on her face as she walked towards the senior coroner. 

"You must be Sara," Al said warmly as he put down some tools, ripped off his gloves and quickly washed his hands.

"Sara Sidle," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Al Robbins. Welcome," he said with a warm smile. "Nick joining us?"

"I think he's making date arrangements," Sara said with a hint of sourness in her voice that Al detected and so did Nick as he walked in the door the minute she said that. And why should I care what he's going to tell me, she asked herself. Like I'd want to hear details about his growing hot romance.

"Hey Al," Nick said wearily. "What's up?"

"Just going to get started," he said donning his gloves once more. 

Both Nick and Sara zoned out Al's forensic explanation and turned to dwelling on the events that just transpired. 

How could he not expect me to have a life of my own when he even arranges his dates at work, Sara angrily asked herself inside? Does he just expect me to sit at home like a doormat taking care of his son…well our son…while he goes out and has a life? Can't I have a life also, Sara asked herself. Hank seems nice. Nick is probably just a little jealous, Sara concluded. Besides it's not like we're married or anything. And I'm not going to take Jacob away from him. Nick wants his girls and his parties…well he can have them.

How could she say yes to that Neanderthal, Nick asked himself? I mean damn he's so arrogant and…and he's just as much a player as…me…oh god as me, Nick said inside. Sara…she must have found out and…well I don't just expect her to sit at home and…but Hank? Then who? Who would I want Sara to go out with? Me! Me and no one else. Then why the hell am I going out with Cheryl? She's just doing this to get back at me, Nick told himself. How can I make this right? How can I show her I'm genuinely interested in making a go between us? A permanent one?

"So all set?" Al asked after his briefing was over.

"Sure," Sara mumbled.

"Fine," Nick added softly.

Al just shook his head as he watched the two of them turn and leave. "Young people," he mumbled under his breath.

Nick and Sara silently headed back upstairs to get ready to go out into the field to finish up their case. Each of their minds heavy with processing the information needed to close this case and also about their own personal feelings for the other and the events that just transpired. 

"I'll drive," Nick said numbly as he took the keys and headed for the front door. 

Greg sat at his desk and watched them walk by, taking into account their very stony faces and body posture. I wonder what's up with them, he wondered inside? 

The rest of the day was a misery for both as they lamely talked about the case details and that was about it, long painful silent periods filling in the rest of the gaps as they gathered and processed the information. Finally it was the end of the day, an end that couldn't some soon enough for both. 

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said to Sara as she donned her jacket to go home.

"Have fun with _Cheryl_," she said with a hint of disdain.

Nick once again winced at the hurt tone in her voice but had an immediate comeback. "Have fun with _Hank_," he snided back.

Sara looked at him with a hurt expression before turning to leave and Nick knew inside that she had said with her facial expression that she took that date only because he had made one first or at least he hoped that was the case. He set the example and she just followed. Damn it, Nick cursed again inside. What the hell was I thinking?

He slowly followed her outside and watched as she got into her car and drove away for home. Nick quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled Cheryl's number. "Sorry but I can't make it tonight," he told her.

"What?" Cheryl asked in surprise. "Tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," he said hanging up. "I'll show you I want the responsibility Sara," he said getting into his car and quickly dialling her phone number, hoping Annie answer. She did. "Annie, it's Nick Stokes. I need you to do me something," he said quickly.

Sara reached home and tried to tell herself to be happy and look forward to her date with Hank, but all her mind could think about was Nick. But he's going out with _her_ tonight, Sara tried to convince herself, a _hot_ romance. And I don't want to just sit at home like a nobody, she insisted inside her mind.

"Hey Annie," she said absently.

"Hey Sara," Annie said getting her coat on.

"Um where are you going? I thought I called you from the office and arranged to ha…"

"My mom just called. Sorry Sara, but it's sort of an emergency," she said with a sheepish smile. "See you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Sara watched dumbfounded as her babysitter rushed out the front door and bounded down the steps and was gone. "Great," Sara said with a frown.

"Mommy," Jacob called out as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly around the legs. "Up…" he insisted as he raised his little arms for her to pick him up.

"Come here baby," Sara said picking up her son and hugging him close to her body. She slowly started to walk to the bathroom. "Want to shower with mommy?"

"Kay," Jacob said as he played with her hair and then earrings. 

"I'm sure Hank won't mind," she said with a heavy sigh. But then she remembered the tone in his voice when she told him she had a son. "At least I hope he doesn't," she said with a hint of uncertainty. Sara quickly undressed while the water warmed up and then quickly took of Jacob's clothes and diaper and got into the shower and under the water. After a nice warm washing she was back out with a towel wrapped around her and her son. She was heading to her bedroom with Jacob in her arms when the doorbell rang. "He's early," she hissed. She turned and rushed for the front door and pulled it open only to come face to face with the one person she truly did want to see.

"Nick?" She asked weakly. "What um…what are you doing here?"

"Hi," Nick said softly as he stared at the beautiful woman before him in her robe, her small son huddled against her warm body. "Can I um…can I come in?" He asked in hesitation.

"Nick I have to…wait aren't you going…"

"No," Nick said as he gently pushed her backwards inside. "It's kinda chilly," he said kindly. "Wouldn't want either one of you to catch a cold."

"Nick I have a date and…"

"I know," Nick said with a smile. "I'm here to sit for my s…for Jacob," he quickly corrected himself. "Hey big guy…"

"N…ick…" Jacob said softly.

"Very good," Nick said with a happy smile.

"Nick I don't think…"

"You better hurry and get ready," Nick said with a frown as he looked at his watch. "Hank's a very impatient person. Doesn't like to be kept waiting," he added, hoping to get any digs in he could on his obvious competition.

"I…oh brother," Sara said looking at Jacob. "Jacob, Nick is going to stay with you for a bit. Is that okay?"

Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around his mother but didn't offer any protest. 

"Be right back," Sara said with a sigh as she carried her son to her bedroom and closed the door. "What is going on?" She asked herself in a whisper as she put her son down and stood facing him. "Why…" she said with a pause as she gently took Jacob by the hand and led him back out to a slightly pacing Nick. "Would you um…well would you like to watch him for a bit?"

"Sara I don't…"

"Look I'm sure that when Hank sees my predicament he'll want to take Jacob with us," she said with a frown. "I'm sure he likes kids also."

"It's up to you," Nick said softly, not wanting to argue. "Hey Jacob," Nick said bending down to his son. "Want to play?"

"Yah," Jacob said firmly as he turned and ran for his room. 

"See ya later," Nick smiled at Sara as he rushed after the small child.

Sara couldn't help but put a smile on her face as she watched Nick rush after Jacob and enter his room. Her thoughts then turned to when she should tell Jacob. I mean it's not like he's really going to understand, Sara told herself. But will it confuse him more, she wondered? She headed into her bedroom and opened her closet door. 

"What to wear?" She mumbled as she tried to pick something sexy but not to revealing. She chose a dark denim skirt with a mock turtle neck sweater and a short jacket. I wonder what Nick will think, she asked herself? Wait should I be worried about what Hank will think? When she was ready she headed into Jacob's room to find Nick on the floor covered in toys and teddies and Jacob crawling all over him. She couldn't help but smile.

"Having fun?" Sara asked with a broad smile.

"Yah," Jacob said firmly as he went back to wrestling with Nick. Nick slightly stood up, still keeping the small child firmly in his grasp and looked at Sara, up and down.

"What?" Sara asked quickly, feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing…it's just that…man you look amazing," Nick said warmly.

"Really?" Sara asked weakly. 

"You'd look awesome in anything…or nothing," he said making her slightly blush. 

"Nick I don't think…"

"Please Sara…let me watch him tonight?" Nick begged.

"Well since you did go through a lot of trouble to stage that scene with Annie…"

"H-how did you know?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"Because anyone her age would welcome the money," Sara said firmly. "Nice try."

"Well I had good intensions," he said earnestly. "Please believe that."

"I do," Sara told him as the doorbell rang. "It's Hank," she said almost in regret. Inside she was happy to be going out, but _deep_ inside she wanted to stay with Nick. I just wish he felt the same way, she said inside. I mean _really _felt the same way.

Nick watched her leave the room and felt that sudden loneliness returning. If not for Jacob's laughter he would have drifted into deep melancholy, probably for the rest of the night. Hank! He said inside in disdain. That guy's such a loser. Nick picked up Jacob and held him securely in his arms as he headed towards his new rival. 

Sara slowly opened the door and smiled at Hank as he held out a flower to her. "A pretty flower for a pretty lady," he slightly teased, making her lightly laugh.

__

Oh brother, Nick sighed inside. What a lameo.

"But seriously you do look great," Hank said walking inside. "Did you find a sitte…" he started and then stopped when he saw Nick's arms wrapped around the small boy and the small boy tightly hugging him back. "So you did," Hank said trying to cover his jealousy.

"Yeah Nick offered to sit since my babysitter had to cancel at the last minute," Sara told him.

"How _convenient_," Hank said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too Hank," Nick snided back.

"Yeah," Hank said simply nodding in Nick's direction. 

"So I'll be back later, okay baby?" Sara said kissing Jacob on the cheek.

"Okay," Nick teased making her laugh and Hank huff with anger. 

"If he gets hungry there is food in the fridge. But I shouldn't be out later than his bedtime," Sara said firmly. "And no TV past 8pm. It'll keep him up all night."

"No problemo," Nick smiled. 

__

Loser, Hank said inside as he stared at Nick with contempt. I have to make sure that doesn't last, he said inside. "Hey Sara," Hank said as an idea came to mind. "Can I just use your bathroom for a sec? Got some pollen on my hands."

"Sure," Sara said pointing it out to him. 

Hank headed into the bathroom and quickly turned on the water full force while at the same time pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialled a number and waited for the answer. "I know where he is and what you can do about it," Hank told the female voice at the other end of the phone. "Here's where he is," he said in a sly voice.

Sara watched him leave and then turned to Nick. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean your date and all…"

"Sara don't worry about that," Nick said firmly. "That's been taken care of. Just go and…have a miserable time," he finished with a wry grin.

"Gee thanks," Sara said sarcastically. 

"Sorry I just don't…" Nick started and then stopped. Am I allowed to make judgements on her recreation time? It's just that…

"Why not?" Sara asked softly. "What if you had your date? Would you want me to have sour grapes over that?" Sara countered.

"That's different," Nick insisted.

"Oh so you can have a life and still see Jacob when you want but I'm supposed to just sit home like a doormat wondering what _you're _doing?" Sara snapped.

This is not what I wanted, Nick sighed inside. "No of course not," Nick said with a frown. "I want you to have fun and a life and…I guess I just want it to be with m…"

"Ready to go?" Hank called out loudly as he entered into the living room. 

"All set," Sara said with an uneasy smile. 

"Great let's go," he said totally ignoring Nick.

"Aren't you going to ask my son's name?" Sara asked weakly.

"Course," Hank said quickly, inwardly cursing Nick for laughing at his ignorance. In truth he wasn't remotely interested in the small being before him and wished that Sara wasn't attached to anything. Oh well, he sighed inside. I'm sure we could always get a live in nanny or something, he said inside. 

"Hank this is Jacob," Sara said proudly.

"Hey kid," Hank said, trying to look interested.

Nick just rolled his eyes at Hank's fakeness and looked at Sara with a look of misery to which she just looked back with her own smile of that really wasn't all that genuine. 

"Well I guess we should go," Hank said eagerly.

Sara looked at Nick with a look of almost regret but remembered his interval with Cheryl and knew this melancholy feeling he was going through right now wouldn't last. Do I want to be alone when he returns to his swinger ways, she asked herself?

"Okay Nick you have my cell number but please use it only in an emergency," Sara said kissing Jacob once more. "Mommy is going out for a bit sweetie and will be back soon, okay?"

Jacob looked at her with a frown and Sara just frowned back. "Please take him into his room and distract him or something," she said to Nick.

"Sure," he said softly. "Well have fun."

"Oh we will," Hank said proudly. "Later Stokes," he said with a hint of disdain to which Nick just offered up a half smile and nod. 

"Bye," Sara said softly as Nick started to talk to Jacob and then turned around and whisked him away into his room. Nick plopped Jacob down on his bed and watched as his son started his silly antics once more. He felt himself smile inspite of the fact that Sara was going out with that loser but felt his sadness return when he heard the front door close and Hank start to laugh. "I hate that guy," Nick mumbled. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Boo…" Jacob said suddenly.

"Boo?" Nick asked with a frown. "Who's Boo?"

"Boo…" Jacob said scrambling off the bed and rushing into the living room. Nick hurried after him and watched as Jacob went to the small pile of very well used children's movies and pulled one out.

"Oh Monster's Inc," he said with a smile as he turned the TV on. "Go and sit on the couch and I'll put the movie in." Nick put the movie in and then went and snuggled in by his son, pulling the child into his embrace. He felt another surge of happiness cover him when Jacob didn't pull away. Soon the movie started and Jacob was laughing along with the crazy antics of the two main characters. I just wish Sara were here, Nick said inside. I hope she _is _having a miserable time, he said inside. I don't care if that's selfish…I just hope she misses me!

********

Sara sat in the nice restaurant with Hank and tried not to think of Nick being alone with Jacob. He'll be find, Sara told herself firmly. Nick is very capable and is afterall his…I should tell him, she said inside, distracted from what Hank was saying. I really should tell Nick. But when? At what moment?

"Sara?" Hank asked softly.

"What?" Sara asked quickly, her cheeks slightly flushing from the embarrassing fact that she wasn't listening. "I'm sorry…I was thinking about Ni…I mean Jacob," she said quickly catching herself and correcting what she was about to say.

Hank let out a small sigh and leaned back in his chair. Yeah I heard what you said, he said inside in disdain. But after tonight you'll not be thinking of him, he said with a sly smile. "So who's the father?" He asked point blank.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"Well I was just kinda curious how any guy could just walk away from such a beautiful woman…especially if he had a son with her," Hank said matter of factly.

"Actually I walked away in the beginning," Sara said softly, looking away with a frown. Why do I feel so uncomfortable talking about this with him, she asked herself? 

"Oh sorry," Hank said softly, finally realizing what he asked made her uncomfortable.

"That's okay," Sara said with a forced fake smile as she turned back to face him.

"So where did you work before?" Hank asked, hoping to quickly change the subject.

"Oh here and there," Sara replied. "You know Jacob is two and half years old. I mean they always talk about the 'terrible two's' but you're never quite prepared," she said with a warm smile. "But he's my life and…"

"He seems like a good boy," Hank said, again _trying_ to show some interest. 

"Oh he is," Sara smiled. 

"So about work?" Hank asked weakly.

Sara looked at him with a strange frown. Is he really that not interested in Jacob? Could he be so self-absorbed that he can only talk about me? 

"Hank, Jacob is not just a part of my life, he _is_ my life," Sara said firmly.

"I know," Hank said with a guilty feeling. "I just know you spend a lot of time with him and was sure you were interested in having some adult conversation sometimes. I mean working with Stokes all day long has to hurt."

"Nick? Why?" Sara asked suddenly.

"Well I mean with all his women…don't you tire of hearing about all the stories…how he's the best at scoring with chicks…how he gets so many…so often…I mean damn he scores more than Wayne Gretzky…" Hank's voice trailed off, hoping to plant seeds of doubt about Nick in Sara's brain. 

"Not really," Sara said slowly. "But we're quite busy," she said with a hurried smile. 

"Yeah of course," Hank said leaning forwards. "How come you let _him_ babysit? Aren't you worried?"

"About what?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Well I mean he did have a hot date tonight and…"

"Oh Nick cancelled," Sara said quickly.

"I doubt it," Hank smiled. "He probably just didn't want to tell you everything," Hank said with a fake smile. 

"Actually he and Jacob get along fine and he stopped by for some…um…work things and was there when my babysitter cancelled and…well it just worked out fine," Sara said firmly, nodding her head as if to reaffirm it for herself.

"Yeah if he can keep his mind on Jacob," Hank snorted.

"What does that mean?" Sara asked quickly.

"I thought he had a date?" Hank asked with mock seriousness.

"Oh he cancelled it," Sara said firmly.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn…"

"Yes I'm sure," Sara snapped.

"Oh well that's a comfort then. I mean it's a good thing she wasn't there because who knows what could happen to little Jacob," Hank said with a fake smile. They sat in silence for a bit more before Sara knew she had to phone Nick to be sure, Hank's seeds of doubt already starting to take root. 

Sara looked and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I just need to call Nick and make sure that Jacob is in bed," Sara said reaching for her cell phone. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hank said with a laugh. "Go right ahead."

Sara slightly excused herself from her seat and headed for the hallway, dialling Nick's cell number in the process. It rang a few times and Sara could feel a nervous apprehension starting to cover her. Finally he answered.

"Nick Stokes," Nick answered.

"Nick it's Sara," Sara said in a mild panic. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Nick said firmly. "We are watching Monster's Inc and…"

"Are you there alone?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yes," Nick replied. "Did Hank tell you something?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick I was just checking on Jacob. He is my son afterall."

"_Our_ son," Nick corrected her.

"Right," Sara said slowly. "Well make sure that Jacob's in bed right after the movie."

"Will do," Nick said softly. "It would have been fun if we all watched it together," Nick offered.

"Maybe another time," Sara said warmly. "I have to go," she said hanging up.

Nick looked at his cell phone in sadness. "Bye," he whispered into the air.

Sara walked back to the table and looked at the funny grin on Hank's face. "Well they are just watching a movie and then Jacob's going to bed. And he _is _there alone," Sara smiled.

"That he _told _you," Hank teased. "Sara, I'm teasing," Hank said in quick defense. "Now let's order some dessert."

"Okay," Sara said slowly, allowing another seed of doubt to take route. Nick are you home alone?

********  
Nick finally felt Jacob fall asleep when the doorbell rang. "What the?" Nick softly as he gently pushed Jacob off his lap and snuggled him on the couch and then ran for the door. He pulled it open and stared at Cheryl in surprise. 

"Cheryl?" Nick asked in shock. "What um…what are you doing here? How did you know where I w…"

"Did you miss me Nicky?" Cheryl cooed as she pushed herself into the hallway and trapped him in her embrace.

"Chery…" Nick started only to have him cover his lips with hers while she kissed him vigorously. Nick however quickly pulled away and looked at the clock. "You have to go," he hissed realizing that Sara would be home soon.

********

"Well I guess it's getting late," Hank said softly. "What time did you tell Nick we'd be back?"

"About this time," Sara said with a faint smile thankful the night was over as she was bored listening to Hank talk about himself and his accomplishments in his hobbies. 

"Shall we?" Hank said getting up, a hidden smile inside starting to grow at the thought that Nick would be caught red handed and that would end anything he figured Nick might be trying to start up.

"Let me get my jacket on," Sara said as she stood up and let Hank help her get her jacket on.

********

"I just got here baby," Cheryl insisted as she pushed Nick further back into Sara's place. "Why are you acting like this?"

Nick however firmly grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her back to the door. "You have to go. Now I don't know how you knew I was here because I know _I_ didn't tell you but you have to leave."

"Nick why are you being this way?" Cheryl asked with a hurt voice. "I thought you liked me."

"I _did_," Nick said softly. "I'm sorry Cheryl…this…us…it's not going to work," Nick simply told her. 

"And why not? Got someone else?"

"Yes," Nick stated. "Now leave."

"Well I'll bet that tramp couldn't love you half as well as I can," she said hungrily kissing him once more.

********

"Well I had a really good time tonight," Sara told Hank as they drove back to her place. I wonder why he is driving so fast, she wondered? What's is game? "Aren't you driving a bit fast?" Sara finally asked.

"No," Hank simply replied. "I just want to get you home on time to show you I'm reliable so that you'll go out with me again. Will you?"

********

Nick finally got Cheryl off him and out the door. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt but Jacob is sleeping and…"

"He's asleep," Cheryl hissed. "Can't you spare a few seconds for me?"

"No," Nick replied. "Sorry. Goodnight."

"Yeah right!" Cheryl said in anger. She looked at her watch and knew that Hank was never on time and would probably be still out. "To hell with this," she said in a huff as she hurried back to her car and got in and drove away as Hank's car came into view. 

Nick hurried back to Jacob, wiping the lipstick off his face. He bent down to his sleeping son with a frown on his face. "I love you Jacob, my life now belongs to you and your mother." He bent down and softly kissed him and as soon as sat back up he heard Hank's car come to a stop. I wonder, Nick said inside. Was it you Hank? Did you call Cheryl? I wouldn't put it past you. 

Hank walked Sara to her door with a large smile on his face and readied himself for what he hoped would be a really ugly confrontation.

Nick heard Sara turning the key and simply stayed where he was, on the couch with Jacob curled up beside him. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep.

Sara opened the door and quietly stepped inside. As soon as she saw Nick and Jacob asleep together her heart warmed and she felt a genuine smile play upon her face. "Shhhh," she said turning to Hank who now had a frown on his face instead of his smug grin.

Nick finally opened his eyes and looked at them with a smile before he carefully dislodged himself and walked towards them. "Have fun?"

"Yes we did. Did you with _Jacob_?" Hank challenged.

"We watched Monster's Inc," Nick told Sara, ignoring Hank.

"It's his favorite," Sara smiled back. 

"I'm sorry Hank did you expect me not to have fun with _Jacob_? Just the _two_ of us?" Nick challenged Hank, laughing inwardly at Hank's obvious smirk of displeasure that Nick wasn't caught red-handed. That's right you loser, Nick said inside, nice try with Cheryl. But if you try it again you'll fail, this is one game you just won't win.

**Dear readers, did you think I'd make Hank last long? Sorry but he had to add a bit of tension because well…oh hell I write tension and angst! But not to worry I love Nick and Sara and know they belong together! Hope you liked this chapter as well.**

****

NOTE: Just to let you all know I'm back writing my original political spy thrillers again. You can copy this link into your browser and read.   
I only have a few up so far but I recommend starting with Tantalus first and then the new one 'Serpents Kiss'. Icarus has been put on hold due to political tensions in the world. Hope you all enjoy and review my original hard work as feedback makes me live! 


	5. Quality Time

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 5 – Quality Time**

"Well Sara," Hank said as he took her by the hand and led her to the door. 

Nick watched them and felt a twinge of jealousy starting to come upon him once again. How can she stand to be in such close company with that loser, Nick asked himself?

"I had a good time," Sara smiled as she tried to block out Nick's hurt reaction to Hank standing so close to her.

"I had a wonderful time," he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Sara slightly moved back to avoid the mouth kiss and as Hank's lips moved closer all he got was a mouth full of soft cheek flesh. 

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Until next time," he said firmly. "And there _will_ be a next time," he said with a wink. Hank expected Sara to say something in return and only frowned when she smiled back at him but said nothing more. Without saying a word to Nick only a slight nod Hank turned and left her place. Sara closed the door after him and then turned around and stood facing Nick.

"Have a good time?" Nick asked softly.

"It was okay," she said slowly as she walked past him and took off her jacket and neared her son. She looked down at Jacob's sleeping form and smiled warmly. "Was he a lot of trouble?"

"None at all," Nick smiled as he walked up and stood beside her. "I just put in the movie, he curled up beside me and that was it."

Sara turned and looked at him sideways and then immediately frowned. "And when…" she said reaching for his cheek. "Did he put my lipstick on and kiss you?"

"What?" Nick asked in shock as he looked at the faint traces of red on her fingers. "Damn it," Nick softly cursed. "Sara there is something I have to tell you."

Sara looked at him crossly and immediately her arms crossed in front of her chest as she turned and confronted him. "Nick were you alone _all_ night?"

"No," Nick said sheepishly.

"What? You brought your date here? To my house? In front of Jacob?" She hissed angrily, her eyes almost watering.

"Let me explain," Nick said firmly. "First of all I cancelled with Cheryl. That is the truth. But somehow she knew I was here and…well she came to see me."

"How did she know you were here?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea and that is the truth," Nick said in half truth, not wanting to tell her he suspected Hank of calling Cheryl until he had some kind of proof. He knew that Hank and Cheryl had dated and were still friends but he honestly never thought that Hank would stoop that low. 

"But look she tried…well actually she did kiss me…"

"She what?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Yeah like you weren't makin' out with Hank in his car," Nick teased.

"I was not," Sara said firmly.

"Fine," Nick huffed. "Look she kissed me…I didn't kiss her back," Nick emphasised. "Then I pushed her out the door and closed it behind her."

"I…" Sara started. "That's it?"

"That's it," Nick stated. Sara I told you I was going to look after Jacob tonight and I meant that…if I had wanted to bring Cheryl over I would have asked…I don't believe in lies."

Sara looked at him for a few more minutes before her facial expression started to soften. The way he looked at her at times it was just impossible for her to stay mad at him for any length of time. "Sorry I snapped," she said softly with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry you had a good time tonight," Nick teased. 

"Funny," she said as she gently scooped Jacob into her arms and carried him to his bedroom. She tucked him into bed and then kissed his cheek and left the room, back to join Nick who was getting ready to go. She watched him donne his jacket with a feeling of disappointment but then realized that this wasn't a date. He was babysitting and now it was time to call it a night.

"Thanks for putting him into his pyjama's for me," Sara said walking up to him. 

"My pleasure," Nick smiled warmly as they  headed to the door. He turned and looked at her with a serious look. "Sara I just want to thank you for tonight. I mean you could have said no…insisted even but you didn't…that means a lot to me. I…Sara I just want you to know that Jacob means a lot to me. He's not going to become just something I can use to impress others or something I do when I have free time…and…I just wanted you to know that I am ready for the responsibility. You might not believe me right now but I intend to prove it to you in any way I can. If you'll let me," he softly begged.

Sara heard his words but could only look back in amazement. Here was this totally gorgeous man standing in front of her practically begging her to let him have the responsibility she hoped he would want. "I…I don't know what to say," she said softly.

"Just say you'll really think about letting me have more a share in his life," Nick said warmly.

"I'd really like that Nick," Sara said softly. "But…"

"And I was thinking that since this weekend is going to be nice and it's only a day away, that perhaps we could all go to the park together…nothing major just…"

"I don't know Nick," Sara said quickly. "I mean Jacob…I know he's young but…well it might confuse him that you and I…I mean that we aren't…what I mean to say is…" she tried again. Then before Sara could react Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his warm and inviting embrace. He brought her lips to his and proceeded to kiss her passionately. 

Sara felt the warmth starting to flood her senses and immediately wrapped her arms around his body and clung to him, kissing him like she had the time they had met before. Finally she came to her senses and pulled back. This time both of them stood inches apart with smiles on their faces.

"Wow," Nick whispered. "You are…man Sara you are still as amazing as when you kissed me the first time we met," he said tenderly. 

Sara blushed under his compliment but her well educated brain failed to supply her the appropriate phrase to return. Finally she managed. "You make it easy," she smiled, making him blush as well.

"I fell in love then…" he started only to have her put a finger to his lips before she kissed him once more, long and hard.

"So the park…" Nick said weakly. "Saturday…please think about it? It could be fun. Us…a picnic…some toys…please just think about it," he begged.

"I will," she smiled. "I will tell him Nick," Sara said with a frown. "I will tell Jacob the truth about you. I just…"

"I know you will," Nick said seriously. "But remember the longer it waits the harder it might get."

Sara simply nodded at his words and then watched as he opened the door and headed outside into the night. He whispered goodnight once more and then headed for his truck. A few minutes later he was gone. 

Sara wandered back to her bedroom and slumped down on the corner of the bed with a heavy sigh. She leaned back, resting her hands on her tummy. "Oh Nick," she whispered softly. "I want more than anything for us to be a family. But…I mean in the next few weeks, months…years…will you want that? I mean really want it?" Sara pushed herself back up for she knew she didn't have his answer and fretting about it would do no good. But the thought about them spending time at the park together…excited her and made her happy. A few minutes later she was ready for bed thinking not about the past few hours with Hank but what Saturday with Nick might be like. 

Nick reached home with a happy smile on his face. Tonight wasn't a major breakthrough but he felt pretty confident inside that Sara would say yes to Saturday. He quickly dressed for bed and hopped in, feeling sleepy fatigue setting upon him quickly. He closed his eyes and immediately felt his body warm with memories of the kiss with Sara. Kissing her was like nothing he had felt before, even Cheryl didn't come close. Then a frown crossed his face. Cheryl! Did Hank put you up to that? I wonder…..

********

"Nick ma man….." Greg smiled as Nick headed into his office very early the next morning.

"How come you're here so early?" Nick asked Greg as he looked at his watch.

"Got some extra stuff to do…so…"

"So what?" Nick asked with a smile.

"How was your date?" Greg practically squealed.

"Better than I expected," Nick said writing something down on a piece of paper. 

"Man I knew that Cheryl was hot," Greg laughed.

"I wasn't with Cheryl," Nick quickly corrected him.

"What? Then who?" Greg asked in confusion.

"I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you check this number," he said showing him Hank's without answering is question. "And then see if it called this number," he said writing down Cheryl's.

"Uh why?" Greg questioned with a frown.

"Please Greg just check," Nick insisted.

"It's illegal," Greg hissed.

"And that has mattered to you…when?" Nick teased.

"Funny," Greg said dryly as he took the paper in a huff and then turned around to face his computer. "You owe me Stokes," Greg called out as Nick walked out of the room laughing. 

Sara finished up a few things and then walked by Greg's room where he was muttering to himself. "Interesting conversation?" She teased.

"The best," he smiled brightly. "How come everyone is in such a good mood?" 

"Who else is?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Nick," Greg said with a huff. "I asked him about his date and he said it was better than expected."

"He did?" Sara asked weakly.

"Yeah I mean I know Cheryl is hot but…but then he said it wasn't Cheryl," Greg said with a frown making Sara smile even more. Greg looked up and noticed and frowned harder. "Do you know who it was with?"

"Me?" Sara asked innocently as her pager went off. "Duty calls," she said heading out.

"Funny," Greg said as he turned back to his computer. He pondered the slyness between Sara and Nick and frowned. "Could it be?….nah," he asked and then answered himself. "Still…."

Nick headed into his office whistling happy that it was Friday already. The week had gone by fast but today couldn't go by fast enough if it meant spending time with his…family. "Damn I like the sound of that," he muttered to himself, not hearing Sara walk into the room and up to him.

"Sound of what?" She asked with a smile.

Nick turned to her in surprise. "The sound of," he said walking up to her. "The sound of Saturday."

"Nick I have made a decision about that and…" she said with a slight frown.

Nick felt his heart immediately start to race faster at the sad thought that she might actually say no. He waited in eager anticipation, each second taking a painful eternity to tick by for her answer.

"I think Saturday would be great," she said with a smile. Nick let out a sigh of relief as she told him exactly what he wanted and needed to hear.

"That's just perfect," he smiled as Grissom walked into the room and up to them. After a few words about the case they were wrapping up he was gone and they were back out in the field. 

Nick found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day as his eyes fixed mostly on Sara and what she was doing rather than on his own tasks. Each time she looked up they would lock eyes, briefly smile and then both look down or away, not wanting to share their ever-growing attraction with any onlookers. Finally after a long tiring day it was time to go home. Nick headed into Greg's office to find out what he got on the numbers and didn't see Sara slip out the front door without saying goodnight. 

"Well?" Nick asked Greg as he walked into up to his desk.

"What's it worth to ya?" Greg teased as he held up the phone records.

Nick poked Greg in the side making him laugh and jerk at the same time and allowing his grip around the trapped paper to loosen. Nick the opportunity to snatch the paper from Greg's hand and step back a few feet.

"Hey!" Greg said with a hurt expression. "Just because you're bigger than me…"

"Thanks buddy," Nick smiled as he looked down at the paper before him. He saw that Hank had indeed made a call to Cheryl's number the night of their date. "The bathroom," Nick mused to himself. "You slime."

"Find what you wanted?" Greg asked firmly.

"Yes I did," Nick said turning to leave. "I owe ya one Greg."

"And I'll collect soon!" Greg called out with a smirk. 

Nick hurried to the locker room where he thought he left Sara and frowned when he found the room empty. "Rats!" Nick lightly cursed as he rushed to his locker, donned his jacket and then headed for the front door, calling out a brief goodnight to the rest of the team. 

"Hey my baby boy," Sara said happily after Annie was gone and it was just the two of them alone. Jacob ran to his mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "Gimme a kiss?" Sara asked happily, to which her son planted his two small soft lips on her cheek and gave her a big kiss. "Mmmm I love you so much Jacob!" Sara said with a smile. "Want to have a bath and then…" she said only to have the doorbell ring. "Who on earth?" She asked with a frown as she slowly stood up, took her son's hand and walked to the door. 

"Nick?" Sara asked in surprise as she stood staring at the handsome man before her. 

"Hey," Nick said softly. "I just came to set the time for tomorrow. I was going to tell you at work but you left so fast and…"

"Annie had to leave right on time tonight so I knew I couldn't be late," Sara said quickly, sorry she had hurt his feelings even if it wasn't on purpose. "Jacob do you remember Nick?"

"Nick…" Jacob said with a smile. 

"Hey buddy," Nick said with a smile. After a few minutes of silence Nick decided to break it first before Sara felt she had to. "Well I guess I'll go ho…"

"Did you want to come in fo…" both started at once.

Nick stopped and looked at her in shock before his frown turned to a smile. "Are you sure? Because I didn't want to intrude tonight…I mean if you just wanted a quiet night with Jacob and…"

"Well I did just want to take a bath with him and then go to bed early but…"

"Then say no more," Nick said as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you guys up tomorrow say 10 am?"

"Sounds great," Sara smiled as she locked eyes with Nick after the warm kiss. "Say bye Jacob."

"Bye…" Jacob said in a small voice as he looked up at Nick.

Nick scooped Jacob up in arms and poked his son in the sides making the small child squeal in laughter. "Want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"Yah…" Jacob said with a large smile. "Ball…"

"Yeah we'll play ball," Nick said happily. "And have a picnic."

"P…Nic…" Jacob tried, which sounded more like Nick.

"That's right," Nick said in approval. "We'll have a nic for lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Sara muttered under her breath making Nick quickly look up and smile at her flirtatious comment. 

"Well I have to go," Nick said softly.

Sara felt a twinge of regret starting to set upon her that she had said anything to Nick about going to bed early. "What um…I mean it's not my business but…well I was just wondering what you were uh doing toni…"

"Probably going to have a bath…_alone," he laughed. "And then hit the sack early. Got a hot date tomorrow and I want to look and feel my best!"_

"Really?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Like I said before Sara…I'm in it for the long haul and I'm going to prove that in any way I can," Nick said firmly. "I gave you my word and I intend to live up to that."

"That means a lot to me…to us," she said taking Jacob back from Nick's arms into her own. "A real lot."

"Good," Nick said softly. "Because I mean every word of it. Goodnight Sara…night Jacob…" Nick smiled.

"Bye," Jacob said happily.

"See you guys tomorrow," Nick said as he turned and headed for his car, feeling a little bad that Sara wasn't up to seeing him tonight but happy because of the day ahead tomorrow.

Sara watched him leave before turning and heading back inside, locking the door and then heading to the bathroom. "Bath time Jacob," Sara said with a smile. 

"Kay," Jacob said as he followed his mother into the bathroom. Sara started up the water and added a few bath toys and then started to undress herself and Jacob. Suddenly thoughts of having Nick there with them filled her mind and wouldn't leave. She immediately felt her face flush at the thought of his perfect naked body in the warm water with her and was thankful he wasn't there. She looked at her naked image in the mirror and frowned. "Ms. Texas huh…" she said softly. "That I am not." She felt a sadness coming upon her as she looked at the body she thought was only okay and nothing more. But the night her and Nick made love he made her feel like the most beautiful perfect woman in the world. "I wonder if he still feels the same about me that way?" Sara wondered as she undressed Jacob and then got them into the bath. After a half hour of playing and splashing with a little bit of washing it was time for bed and then finally time for sleep. Thoughts of her and Nick's first night together was the happy thought that carried her into the dark world of sleep and right through to the next morning. "Goodnight Nick," she whispered before she finally lost the battle.

********

Nick sat in his chair in front of the TV at home with a beer in one hand and picture of Jacob in the other. "Bath time," he mused. "Man that would be a lot of fun." He let his mind wander back to the time he and Sara spent their first night together and immediately felt his body start to warm. "She is so beautiful," he whispered as he put the empty beer can down and stood up. "Goodnight my son," he said to Jacob's picture as he placed it beside a picture of Sara on the table and then headed for his bedroom. He quickly dressed for bed and then lay his head down, images of he and Sara together starting to take over. "I wonder if she still thinks I'm sexy?" Nick wondered as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Goodnight Sara," he whispered as he too finally lost the battle to sleep. 

Morning just couldn't come fast enough for either one.

********

"Man I'm glad it's sunny," Nick said to himself as he got ready for his sort of date with Sara. "Is it a date even though Jacob will be there?" He wondered with a frown as he pulled his golf shirt over his head. He mumbled himself as he continued to get ready and then headed out to the store to buy a few things for their picnic. He knew Sara was on a limited budget and didn't mind at all that it was him that was going to buy the things for them. "I wonder what their doing right now?"

"Hank?" Sara asked as she put down her brush and answered the phone.

"Morning beautiful," Hank said firmly. "So what are you up to today?"

"Jacob and I are going to the park," she said in truth.

"Want some company?" He asked eagerly.

"No I'm sorry not today," Sara said in a gentle way. 

"Alright then, how about dinner tonight? I mean after a hard day of play you have to eat right?" Hank persisted.

"Hank I'm not sure where I'll be tonight so…"

"How about I come over and make dinner for you and then we can…"

"You mean for us," Sara corrected him.

"Yeah us…of course the both of you…" Hank stammered.

"Hank I'm sorry today is dedicated to my son as is most of my spare time. He is my life until I have another then my world will be shared with both," Sara told him plainly.

"Sara you also need someone to take care of you and look after you. You need love and attention as well," Hank told her firmly.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm sorry I do have to go, Jacob needs me," she said quickly as she eyed Jacob getting into mischief around the kitchen sink.

"Sara I…"

"Hank please," Sara insisted. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay fine then," Hank said in a huff as he hung up the phone.

Sara slightly jumped at the bitter tone in his voice but hung up the phone and rushed over to her son who was now in the cleaning chemicals. "Jacob I said no," Sara said firmly as she slightly slapped his hand as he was about to tug on the cap of Windex bottle.

Jacob looked up at her with a hurt expression and then made the face that he was about to cry.

"Jacob if you cry you are going to your room," Sara warned as she looked at some that were already spilled out. She quickly grabbed a damp rag and wiped the excess from his hands before he got any into his mouth. "Now go and play in your room."

Jacob looked at her for a few seconds as his eyes threatened to spill over tears. 

"I said now," Sara said firmly making her son tear off in the direction of his room. Sara finished cleaning just as the doorbell rang. Jacob raced from his room and ran and clung to his mother's leg while she opened the door. 

"Morning," she said to Nick with a happy smile.

"Morning," Nick said back. "Hey Jacob."

"Nick," Jacob said happily.

"Hey that's pretty good," Nick said proudly.

"Yeah believe it or not he's been practicing," Sara laughed as she let Nick in. 

Nick looked at her in her jeans and short sweater and smiled. "You are one sexy momma," he teased making her laugh. Somehow when Hank complimented her it didn't mean near as much as when Nick did it. "Well you look pretty good yourself," she complimented him back. "Go get your jacket Jacob," Sara called out to him.

"He looked kinda sad, everything okay?" Nick asked in concern.

Sara looked at him in surprise. After Hank's not caring attitude Nick's definite caring was such a welcome change. Maybe this will work, she told herself. But somewhere in the back of her mind a tiny voice was warning her that things from the past might resurface at a later date and to be careful. Sadly that tiny voice was drowned out by the happy one shouting for joy that she had finally found someone to fall in love with. 

"He got into the cleaning chemicals this morning and I had to give him a little spank," she said with a sigh. "I have told him before not to go near them but it seems when I turn my back he's there. I need to get better locks for the cupboard doors."

"Sorry to hear that," Nick said softly as he walked closer. "Can I get a little spank from you too?" He teased as he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek before she could say something.

"Tease," she said as her cheeks flushed. "Careful what you wish for," she teased back as Jacob came bounding back into the room with his  jacket in his hands. 

"Good boy Jacob," she praised making her son beam a smile at them.

"All ready to go?" Nick asked quickly.

"Just let me get my jacket," Sara said walking to her hall closet and grabbing her light jacket. When she looked back Nick was helping Jacob with his jacket and then gave him a quick hug. I have to tell Jacob, Sara said inside. But will he understand? Nick looked up at her and Sara forced a weak smile, too overcome with emotion to offer a real one. But a few minutes later they were in Sara's car, Jacob in his car seat, heading for the park. 

"You didn't have to buy the lunch you know," Sara said softly as they found a spot and parked. 

"I wanted to," Nick told her. "Besides I didn't have to get two ready this morning," he smiled warmly. They got their stuff out of the car and headed for a nice spot by a tree where there was sun and shade. 

Jacob greedily eyed the playground and looked at Sara with large happy eyes. "Side…" he said pointing to the slide. 

"You want to go on the slide?" Sara asked.

"Yah," Jacob said with a firm nod of his head.

"Alright then," Sara said standing up. "Want to come?"

"Of course," Nick said with a smile as he got up and followed after them, keeping one eye on their stuff. He ran towards Jacob, scooped him up in his arms and raced for the slide, Jacob laughing all the way. Nick tried to squeeze himself up the tiny open of the slide, making even Sara and some of the other kids laugh. Finally he was able to stuff himself into the opening and onto the base of the slide. 

"Here we go," Nick said happily as they started down, Jacob perched on top of him. 

"Gane!" Jacob yelled loudly.

"Again?" Nick teased. "Um…okay," he said picking his son up once more and racing back up the stairs to the slide. Sara wandered over to the small swing set and sat down on one of the swings facing them, a large smile pasted on her face while she watched her son and the man she was falling in love with playing together. 

"You're lucky," someone commented from behind.

Sara turned to see a young woman with a little girl in her hands. 

"Pardon?" Sara asked softly.

"I was just saying your lucky your husband and son have such a strong bond. I mean it's obvious," she said with a sad smile.

"Thanks," Sara said slowly as she turned back to Nick. "He's his world," she softly commented. 

"He's lucky," the young woman said as she turned and left.

"So am I," Sara whispered as she watched Nick roll off the slide and into the sand. He looked up and over at her, caught her eye and smiled even more. 

"Let's go swing," Nick said grabbing Jacob around the waist and flinging him into the air, making the small boy squeal even more.

"You two are crazy," Sara laughed as they ran up to her, Nick lightly huffing. "Careful there old timer," Sara teased.

"Yeah very funny," Nick said taking a deep breath. "He's not as light as he looks," he said making Jacob frown.

"Swing!" Jacob said loudly as he tried to pull himself out of Nick's grasp.

"Sure but the kiddie swing," Nick said taking him to the smaller one with the bar across it. After fitting Jacob into the chair and pulling the bar down he started to push. "So do you come here often?" He asked Sara who was now swinging beside them.

"When I can," she said with some hesitancy. "Just not as much time as I would like."

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked softly.

"Sure," Sara said.

"Do you teach him things? I mean like to read and count and stuff?"

Sara looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Sara I am concerned about him you know," Nick replied in a low tone. "It's important to me that he learns as much as he can right from the start."

"I read to him every morning and a little before bed. He loves to read. Don't you Jacob?" Sara asked her son.

"Read," Jacob said with a shy smile.

"That's right sweetie. And when do you like to read?"

"Bed."

"That's right in bed," Sara commented. "I wouldn't want him to be lesser in any way either."

"That's great," Nick said firmly. 

Both of them were so lost in conversation that they didn't notice Greg walk up to them with a strange smile on his face. 

"Hey guys," Greg said loudly, tearing them both quickly away from their conversation.

"Hey Greg," Nick said slowly, Sara muttering hello as well. 

"Hey buddy!" Greg said holding up Jacob's hand and high-fiving it. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Um swinging," Nick said with a 'duh' tone.

"Funny," Greg said dryly.

"What are you doing?" Sara retorted.

"I have a date," Greg said proudly.

"At the kiddies park?" Nick teased.

"No. She lives just over there," Greg said pointing in the direction of a group of houses across from the park.

"So where are you taking her?"

"Haven't figured that out yet," Greg said with a frown.  "Uh got any ideas?"

"What's she into?" Sara asked with interest.

"Well she's kinda like you. Not as hot though," Greg teased making Sara slightly blush. 

"Uh Greg?" Nick commented making them both laugh as his little bit of jealously.

"Right," Greg said quickly. "Well smart stuff I guess. She's a physics lab assistant over at the University."

"A beauty and brains," Nick said looking at Sara. "A valuable combination."

"So…uh any ideas?"

"How about the fossil exhibit at the museum?" Sara suggested.

"Yeah you can impress her with that large cranium of yours," Nick teased.

"Yeah you guys are a lot of help," Greg said with a sigh as he turned to leave. "Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thanks," they both said at once. 

"Think he'll tell everyone at the office about our outing?" Sara asked quickly.

"Are you worried about it?" Nick asked in concern.

"Only if you are," Sara stated.

"Not really," Nick said with a smile. "I'd be proud to tell anyone that I spent the day with you and Jacob," he said warmly making her smile.

"You know Hank called me this morning," Sara said softly.

"He did what? What did he…"

"I said I was busy and hung up on him," she smiled.

"Y-you did?" Nick asked with a large grin.

"Yes," Sara told him. "Nick I'm not interested in him. I only…" she said looking down. "I only made that date because I heard you had one and…"

"And you didn't want me to think you had no life," Nick finished.

"Something like that," Sara said looking up. 

"Do you want to go out with him again?" Nick asked with a heavy heart.

"No," Sara told him plainly making him feel again at ease.

"That's great," Nick said with a smile. "So then are you going to consider giving me…us…a chance?"

"Seriously," she said softly. "I really want that…for Jacob, for me…for all of us."

"That's great because I want the same thing," Nick said with a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"You know I hear some things about you…well things like you like women and parties and…"

"That was another life Sara. That was a single selfish life. That was a life where the only one that mattered was me," Nick told her. "I have a new life now and new things to consider. I'm not the only one, in fact I'm not even counting myself in this new life."

"I am," Sara said warmly, making him smile and slightly blush. 

"You are my life now Sara. You and Jacob."

"Ice-ceam…" Jacob said looking at the coming ice cream truck. "Mommy pease…" he said looking at her with a small look of desperation.

"Okay," Sara said with a mock sigh. "We'll all get some."

"Yay!" Jacob said happily as Nick quickly took him from the swing harness and both of them took a hand and walked with him to the truck where other parents and kids were already gathering.

_Greg watched them from across the street, watched them walking with Jacob, hand in hand and smiled. "About time you found happiness Nick," he mumbled. "Real happiness."_

"Which one do you want Jacob?" Sara asked her son while she held him in her arms and showed him the selections. Jacob finally selected a fudge-sickle, Nick selected a cream-sickle and Sara selected a cherry pop-sickle. They took their treats and walked back to the large blanket Nick had spread out and sat down.

"Well I guess we should have some food right now," Sara said looking at all the surgery cream on Jacob's face. "He'll get a sugar high and then drop and that will be bad," she said with a frown.

"Really?" Nick asked in concern. "Is that okay?"

"Happens all the time," Sara assured him. "It's a kid thing."

"Yah," Jacob said in agreement making both of them look at him and laugh. "Nick," Jacob said taking a large bit out of his cold ice cream and smiling with a mouth full of brown.

"Jacob Sidle," Sara scolded him as she caught some that fell out.

"Clown," Nick teased making him laugh. 

"You are a bad influence on him," Sara teased.

"Can I be one on you too?" Nick asked with a mock smile.

Sara looked at him with a grin but didn't answer. She loved the look of torment on his face when he didn't get an answer. "Okay let's see what we have for lunch," she said digging into the bag. "We have…hey KFC! Jacob's favorite," Sara said pulling out a small box of the famous fried chicken. "Wow you really went all out here," she said pulling out some small packaged veggies and dip, some chips, some pop, apples, a small bag of popcorn and a few other things. 

"Well I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I got a bit of everything," Nick said firmly. "Including lots of veggies for you," he said looking at Sara making her smile once again.

"Very thoughtful."

"Chicken!" Jacob said taking a small drumstick and waving it in the air.

"Jacob," Sara said quickly pulling his arm back down before the piece of food landed in the dirt. "Shesh you want the ants to come?"

"Yah," Jacob said firmly.

"Oh really?" She teased poking him in the ribs making him laugh.

"And you call me a bad influence?" Nick teased as he watched the piece of food fall on Jacob's jeans.

"Oops," Sara said with a sheepish smile. "Okay lunch time," she said handing Nick a plate and then pulling out one and putting Jacob's food on it. "Now you can play _after_ you eat your lunch Jacob," Sara said firmly.

Jacob looked at her with a look of protest and then over at Nick for another answer.

"Thems the rules," Nick said firmly. "Lunch first then play."

Jacob knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he let out a little huff and then picked up his drumstick and took a large bite out of it, making Nick laugh and Sara roll her eyes. 

"I swear I don't know where he gets his antics from," she said looking at Nick.

"Me?" Nick asked in shock then laughed. "No way. He gets them from you. You are way more reckless then me," he teased back.

"What?" Sara asked with a laugh of her own.

And so the rest of the afternoon continued the same way, with lots of laughs, smiles, teases and good times. Both Nick and Sara felt at peace and happy for the first time in a long time. Sara watched the bond between Nick and Jacob growing stronger but still couldn't push aside the tiny twinge of something in her stomach. She tried to hear the tiny voice in the back of her mind yelling a name from the past that she still shouldn't ignore. Sadly it still wasn't heard amidst the laughter and playful shouting. It would one day, but when? And at what cost?

"Well I think it's time to call it a night," Nick finally said as they slumped onto the blanket as the sun was threatening to set. He looked up at Sara with a small frown.

"What?" She asked quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," he said looking back down. "I'm going home alone," he uttered in sadness.

Sara finally felt a sadness coming upon her own heart at the thought of going home without him. "Do you want to um make us dinner? We can come over to your place?" Sara said quickly. "Want us to come over?"

"Forever?" Nick asked seriously.

"How about we start with tonight?" Sara said softly. 

"It will have to be," Nick said trying to sound happy.

"Nick…"

"No it's okay," Nick said quickly. "We had such a great day and I'm not going to spoil it."

"It's just a bit soon for us to…well move uh move i…"

"I know," Nick said softly. "Just wishful thinking."

"Careful what you wish for," Sara lightly teased.

"I am," Nick said firmly as the stood up, Jacob lightly sleeping in Sara's arms. He pulled her close with his free arm and held her inches from his body. "I wished for this long time ago," he said bringing her lips to his and lightly tasting them. "I'm just waiting for it to be granted," he whispered warmly.

"You won't have to wait too long," Sara said with a smile as she let the kiss linger, his lips still locked on hers while she tasted them back, Nick's smile growing wider. 

**Dear readers lots more action, angst, brief torment and romance to come! Review if you still want more!**


	6. A Bond Renewed

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 6 – A Bond Renewed

They finally made it back to Nick's place and Jacob was still asleep. "Man that kid can sleep through anything," Nick teased. "Must get that from his mother."

"Oh really?" Sara said placing her son on Nick's large bed and then following him out the door, poking him in the ribs along the way making him laugh. "So what's for supper?"

"Well let's just see what we have in the fridge," Nick said pulling it open. Much to his dismay it was pretty empty. "Shoot I usually do groceries on Saturday," he said with a sigh making her laugh. "You think that's funny?" He asked closing the door and looking at her with a funny grin.

"Well yeah sort of," Sara said quickly. "I mean the thought of you doing domestic stuff is just…well it's a little hard to believe," she said softly not wanting to offend him. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. 

"That's okay," Nick said with a warm smile. "I'm full of surprises."

"Oh you are are you?" Sara teased as she moved in a little closer. "What kind of surprises."

"The good kind," he said quickly kissing her. To his surprise she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back for a longer, deeper kiss. "Wow so are you," Nick breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"A girl does what she can," Sara teased back. 

Nick was about to say something more when he heard her stomach grumbling. "I'll order in Chinese. You do like Chinese right?" Nick asked in hesitation.

"That will be fine," Sara said with a smile as she went and sat down on a kitchen stool to wait for him to order. After he was done he led them to the living room to just sit and talk. Nick took Sara's hand in his and just held it in silence for a few minutes. 

"Have you always wanted children?" He asked softly.

Sara heard his question and then paused before answering. "Yes," she said softly. "Well for the most part. There was a time when I didn't want them because the person I was with was so terrible and…well to bring a child up into that world would have been cruel."

"Terry right?" Nick asked softly, making Sara slowly nod her head yes. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Probably drunk himself to death," Sara said sarcastically. "No he's probably shacked up with some other poor fool, beating them and telling them they are useless trash," she said as her eyes slightly watered at the sad memory.

"Was that what it was really like for you?" Nick asked softly. 

"Yes," Sara replied in a whisper.

"Oh man," Nick said with a deep sigh. "No wonder you have a hard time trusting men."

"Not all men," Sara said quickly, wanting him to know he wasn't in the same category. "Nick you're not like him," Sara rushed to continue.

"And I never will be," Nick said directly. "Sara I would die before I would hurt either you or Jacob. I mean that. You are my life now," Nick said in earnest. "I want you to believe me."

"I want that also Nick," Sara said with a shy smile. "I wish I could trust more easily. Like that night…" she said looking away as memories of their first night together came flooding back into her mind. "Just like that wonderful night."

"Sara we'll have nights like that again," Nick insisted. "I'm not going anyplace. When you are ready I'll be here."

"And when are you ready?" Sara turned back to him and asked.

"I was ready the day you walked back into my life," he smiled making her slightly blush. 

"Oh," she said lamely. "I…I want to be ready," she said looking at Nick's room where Jacob was. "I just need to be sure," she said looking back at him.

"I know you do," he smiled as he squeezed her hand again. "So do your parents know about Jacob?"

"M-my parents?" Sara asked in surprise. "They um…I had a different upbringing," she said with a forced smile. "We weren't all as lucky as you Nick."

"I guess I was lucky," he said with a heavy sigh. "I sometimes take that for granted," he said looking at his room where his son was sleeping. "I guess I just want to give him that same luck."

"I want that too. More than anything," Sara insisted. "I want him to have the kind of life and childhood that I didn't. One filled with two people that love him and each other unconditionally. And who spend all their time with him."

"We can make that happen," Nick said looking back at her with a serious face. "I'm not asking for anything more right now other than we both try for that. If we work hard enough we can make it work."

Sara looked at Nick and was unable to utter any words that wouldn't make her seem untrusting and still so unsure. "I will try," she finally managed.

Nick leaned in close and planted a soft kiss on her ear just before he whispered, "that's all I want."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So about your life," Nick teased.

"What about it? What do you want to hear?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Everything," Nick said warmly. "I want to know everything about you."

So for the next half hour Sara told Nick about her parents, their B&B, her childhood, high-school and a few other things like some failed dates. Nick told her about his parents, what it was like growing up with everything, his days in law enforcement and how many dates he had. He kept a few things back about his childhood but was sure that she did as well. Finally Jacob started to stir and supper had arrived.

"Supper time Jacob," Sara said walking into Nick's room where her sleepy son was just waking up. "Want supper?"

"Yah," Jacob said in a sleepy tone as he pushed himself to the bed and into his mother's arms. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yah," Jacob said again with his limited vocabulary. "Suppa."

"That's right," she said taking his hand and walking back into Nick's kitchen.

"Hey Jacob," Nick said with a big smile.

"Nick," Jacob said with a shy smile as he slightly hid behind Sara's leg.

"What? Jacob Sidle are you playing coy?" Sara laughed. Jacob didn't answer only kept peering at Nick from behind Sara's leg. 

"I see you," Nick said rushing his son making the child scream and then laugh when he was caught my Nick and tickled.

"No," Jacob insisted as he tried to get away.

"Oh Jacob he's not going to hurt you," Sara said with a sigh. "Shesh you just never know with kids."

Nick finally let his squirming son go and went about setting the food on the table. Finally when all the plates were out and the take-out containers they sat down to enjoy. 

"It's not much but it beats bread and water," Nick laughed.

"Nick you really didn't have to do all this," Sara said softly. "But thanks."

Nick briefly touched her hand and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Jacob noticed Nick touching his mother's hand and looked at him with a slight frown. 

"Am I allowed to touch her hand?" Nick asked with mock concern.

"Yah," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Why thank you kind sir," Nick said in a mock French tone making them all laugh.

Dinner consisted of light conversation and laughs while Sara tried to get Jacob to eat normally. Finally after a few hours of eating and laughing it was time for bed. 

"Thanks for the great day," Sara said with a large smile as she gently put a sleeping Jacob into his car seat and closed the door behind him.

"Sara I really don't want you going home alone," Nick said in concern.

"Nick I'll be fine," Sara said softly. "I have been doing it for the past two and a half years."

"Yeah but I didn't know about it," Nick pouted. "Please call me when you are safely locked inside. Just to set my mind at ease."

"I will," she said leaning in for a hug. 

Nick took Sara in his warm embrace and held her close for as long as he could. "I don't want to let go," he whispered sadly. 

"Nick I'm not leaving you for good," Sara softly stated. 

"I long for the time when you don't have to leave at all," Nick told her seriously. "Do you want that as much as I do?"

"I think so," Sara said slowly. "It's just that…" was all she got out before Nick pulled her close and gently but hungrily tasted her lips. 

"I need you Sara," Nick breathed in her ear. "I…I can't be this close to you every day and not…Sara I want you…so badly…please…just one night…just us…please?" Nick begged.

"Nick I…you still want me that way? I mean even after Jacob and…"

"The mother of my son," Nick smiled as he gently caressed her face. "How could I not want you even more?" He asked making her smile grow wider. "Please?"

"Who will watch Jacob?" Sara asked, feeling the desire to make love to him growing inside her, wanting it just as much as him. 

"Uh Greg," Nick said softly. "Trust me Sara he's the perfect guy for the job."

"I don't know," Sara said slowly. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes I do," Nick said seriously. "Please? Tomorrow night…here…I'll make dinner…just us…please," Nick begged once more.

"Okay," Sara said finally.

"Yes!" Nick half shouted, making her laugh. 

"But all night? I mean Greg and…Nick I'm not so sure that that is a goo…"

"Sara trust me it will be fine," Nick said firmly. "I just need you and…"

"Okay already," she said touching his lips to stop his frantic speech. "I'll call Greg."

"Man I can't wait until tomorrow already," Nick said beaming. 

"I have to go," Sara said giving him one more quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Nick said eagerly. He watched until her car was a distant red dot and then gone before he rushed back inside and waited for the phone to ring. His mind raced with a thousand terrible thoughts of something happening to her and his son that each second seemed to take an eternity to tick by. Finally the phone rang and it was Sara calling Nick to tell him that all was okay and they were safe. Nick hung up after a few minutes and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The anticipation of tomorrow night was already in his mind and he knew getting a good night's sleep wouldn't be possible.

Sara too found herself distracted by the thought that she and Nick would finally be alone together for the first time in what seemed like forever. The thought at first scared her as she stared at her body in the mirror. She ran her hand over her stomach and frowned at the fact that it wasn't the washboard area he had seen before. But she had given birth, to his son and he said he didn't care. "But he hasn't seen me without my clothes yet," she said with a heavy sigh. "Will he still think me beautiful even after he sees me naked?" A somewhat sorrowful mood started to descend upon her and it was hard to turn her thinking the other way around.

__

'Why don't you let him tell you how beautiful you are before you jump to conclusions?' Her inner voice scolded.

"I guess that's right," Sara mumbled as she finally switched off the light and closed her eyes. 

********

"You want me to what?" Greg asked in a groggy voice over the phone. 

"Baby-sit Jacob Sidle," Nick told him again.

"For how long?"

"Um overnight," Nick said sheepishly.

"That means that…you and Sara…" Greg said with a laugh.

"Greg I'm counting on you not to tell anyone," Nick hissed.

"Man you so owe me for this," Greg said in delight.

"Yeah whatever," Nick said in a huff. "You know what just forget about it."

"Hey man I'll do it," Greg said in a hurry.

"Can I trust you to keep your yap shut about me and Sara? At least for now?" Nick asked quickly.

"Nick you can count on me buddy," Greg said seriously. "I'm happy for you. I mean seriously it's about time you found someone nice and descent."

"Greg are you sure?" Nick asked again.

"Yes already," Greg said with a frown. "Just go and…have a hot time," Greg laughed. "What time is she bringing him over?"

"Well she'll call you with that. Look just don't tell her I told you first because I don't want her to think…ah whatever," Nick said with a sigh.

"Nick don't worry about it man. It's cool," Greg said happily.

"Okay thanks and remember don't tell Sara," Nick urged once more.

"Stop worrying," Greg told him. "Just have fun!"

"Thanks," Nick said with a heavy sigh. He hung up his phone and sat still on his bed for a few minutes. "Tonight is going to be great," he said before he stood up and headed into the bathroom. "Great."

"Am I really going to call him?" Sara wondered as she paced back and forth in her bedroom with her cordless phone in her hand. "I want to spend the night with Nick but…but I really don't have anyone else. I can't leave him with Grissom. Oh what the hell…but overnight?" Sara found herself dialling Greg's number despite the doubts in her mind. "If Nick trusts him then so can I," she said with a sigh as Greg picked up the phone.

"Good morning," Greg said cheerily.

"Greg Saunders?" Sara asked softly.

"That's me," Greg said firmly. "Sara?"

"Yeah hi," she said slowly. "Greg I was wondering…well actually Nick recommended you for this. I am uh…going out of town overnight and I need someone to watch Jacob and I was wondering if you…"

"You want me to watch him?" Greg asked, trying to take surprise like Nick told him to.

"Something like that," Sara said in hesitation.

"Be glad to," Greg told her.

"Greg it's not that I don't trust you or anything but…"

"Sara I promise I won't have any lady friends stay the night and that he'll be to bed whenever you want him," Greg told her in truth. "Believe me Sara he's in good hands."

"I know he is but…" Sara said looking at Jacob who was playing on the floor. "Greg he is my life," Sara said softly. "If anything were to happe…"

"Sara nothing will happen to him. I promise," Greg said seriously. "Now I want you to go and have a good time and not worry about anything," Greg insisted. "I'll guard him with my life."

"Okay," Sara said in resignation. "I'll bring him by a little later on this afternoon."

"See you then," Greg said hanging up.

"Wow you are sure busy this morning," came a sleepy female voice from behind him. 

"What can I say? I'm just so popular," Greg teased as he felt two female arms wrap around his bare chest. 

"So what's the deal this time?"

"Well it affects tonight," Greg said looking at her with a frown. "You can't stay over."

********

Nick spent the better part of the day getting ready for the night. He washed practically everything making even Warrick laugh when he said he couldn't play football because he had to clean his house. Then he bought the food and wine and finally a few other things to make the evening special.

Sara spent the better part of the day playing and bonding with her son. She read to him a little bit and then helped him with his ABC's and numbers. She put him down for a nap and then started to get ready. 

"What shall I wear?" Sara mused to herself. She heard Jacob stirring and slowly walked into his room to greet him. "Hey sleepy head."

"Up," Jacob said still half asleep. Sara picked up Jacob in her arms and held him close. 

"Jacob, mommy has to go out tonight. You want to go over to a friends house?"

"Nick," Jacob mumbled.

"No um not Nick this time sweetie," Sara said carrying Jacob into her room. However when she went to put him down he started to moan and kick his legs. "Jacob I have to put you down to get ready."

"No," he moaned in a sad voice.

"Jacob if you cry you are going to your room," Sara said sternly making throw even more of a tantrum. "Okay that's it," she said taking him back to his room and dumping him on his bed. "Now when you stop crying you can come out," Sara said leaving her grumpy son and heading back into her room to get ready. She let out a heavy sigh and almost picked up the phone and called Nick to cancel. But a few minutes later she heard the crying stop and listened as little footsteps slowly made their way into her bedroom.

"Hi sweetie," Sara said giving him a hug to which he hugged her back. She put him back down and he started to play with her shoes while she looked for a nice dress to wear to impress Nick. "I wonder if he likes burgundy," she said pulling out a short slip dress with a lace sheath. "Very sexy," she said looking at her pair of strappy wine heels. She decided to put her hair up a bit and then curl the pieces hanging down. But before she did all that she made sure she changed and dressed Jacob and put him someplace he couldn't get into trouble or get himself dirty. 

"Now to get ready," she said with a sigh. After about an hour of dressing and doing her hair and makeup she finally donned a simple pair of rhinestone earrings and went to see Jacob, still in his little playpen.

"Does mommy look pretty?" She asked with a large smile.

"Yah," Jacob said with a large smile as he held up his hands that had crayon marks on them. Sara finally noticed the ones on his face and sighed as went for a rag to clean him up.

Sara put her coat over her dress; careful not to wreck her hair and took Jacob out to the car along with is overnight bag stuffed full. She finally arrived at Greg's with her stomach more tightened than she expected.

"Hey Sara," Greg said with a broad smile. "Wow you look hot," he said loudly.

"Thanks," she said softly. "Here's Jacob."

"Jake my man!" Greg said taking his hand and giving him a high five. Jacob remembered him from the park and high-fived him back. "Come here big guy," Greg said taking Jacob from his mother's arms. Sara watched him go with a hint of doubt but decided to give Greg a chance. "I'll be back early in the mor…"

"Take your time," Greg smiled. "You both earned it."

"Both?" Sara asked in surprise. "How did you…never mind," she said firmly. "Just go and distract him while I leave," she said quickly. "Oh and here are my emergency numbers," she said handing him a piece of paper. "And…well just be careful with him…I mean he's little and…Greg I…"

"Sara just go," Greg said warmly.

"Okay," she said with a hint of nervousness. 

Greg whisked Jacob away into his room and started to show him all his science stuff. Jacob looked at it in awe before his eager little hands went for it all. 

Sara heard them laughing and felt a little bit more at ease as she softly closed the door and headed for her car. She quickly took off her coat before getting in, took a deep breath and then started for Nick's. Sara felt the butterflies returning as she neared Nick's place. She had seen him a good deal over the past few days but tonight would be different. Tonight it would be just them, like it was when they first met. Two lovers meeting for the first time. By the time she stopped in front of his place her heart was racing and her hands lightly trembling.

Nick heard her car stop in front and checked himself in the mirror once more. He often frowned upon the lack of fashion that men had to choose from but hoped his black dress pants and dark burgundy dress shirt would at least make her think he was attractive. 

Sara opened her door and slowly got out of her car and walked up to Nick's front door. She hesitated for a few seconds before knocking, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Finally she knocked and then held her breath a little and waited.

Nick also took a deep breath before pulling the door open. He stared at the woman before him with his mouth slightly agape. "I…wow…" was all he was able to manage. "Sara you look…" Nick started. "You're beautiful," he whispered. 

"Thanks," Sara said softly as she stared at the handsome man before her. "You look pretty hot yourself," she said with a shy smile. 

"I um…god Sara I just want to show you off," Nick said as he held out his hand for her to take as he led her into his home. "Change of plans. Let's have dinner at Chez Louis."

"What? Nick that place is so expensive and…" Sara started quickly. "I don't want you to make a fuss for me," she said softly.

"It would be my honor," he said staring at her once more. "Man you look amazing," Nick smiled unable to get enough of her. He grabbed his coat and then walked back up to her. 

Sara watched Nick hurry to get his coat and felt her body temperature start to rise a bit. Inwardly she had hoped they would go out in public together especially when they both put so much effort into looking their best. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said warmly.

Nick leaned in close and tenderly kissed her on the cheek, drinking in her perfume and the rest of her. "You smell wonderful," he breathed sending little goosebumps down her spine. 

Sara let his manly smell also linger with her senses and felt her heart beat faster. "So do you," she said brushing his cheek with her lips. 

They lingered extremely close for another few minutes before Nick finally led them to the door, locked it and then helped Sara into the truck. In no time they were seated in a little romantic corner spot, all eyes on them. 

"I have never felt his self conscious before," Sara said noticing the looks they were still getting.

"I guess we look like to movie stars," Nick smiled. "Well at least you do. Or some famous model."

"Oh please," Sara lightly laughed. "I'm a mom."

"Yeah a hot momma," Nick teased.

"Cute," Sara teased back. They settled into their seats, ordered drinks and then just started to relax and enjoy each other's company. 

"You think Jacob is okay with Greg?" Sara finally asked.

"Sara, Jacob is just fine. Greg's a pro," Nick said firmly. Can she tell I'm lying, Nick asked himself? Greg man you better not screw this up.

********

"Look kid you have to eat something," Greg said wiping more food off his shirt. "How on earth does she do it?" Greg said looking at a protesting Jacob who was also covered in his soft food. "Now eat."

"No," Jacob said in protest.

"Eat!" Greg half demanded.

"No!" Jacob said flailing his arms around.

"Okay fine," Greg said putting the food down. He pulled his shirt off and stood up from his small table. "If you don't want to eat then don't complain later," Greg said turning to leave. 

Jacob watched him go with a frown on his face before he start to throw a fit.

"Scream all you want," Greg said in exasperation. "But you're stuck with me so deal with it."

"No," Jacob said once more.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"No," Jacob echoed once more.

"I give up!" Greg screeched from his room as he reappeared wearing a new shirt. He headed for the TV and put in a video and sat down on the couch. He knew that extreme motor-cross was probably not the best thing but right now his mind needed a break from the wasted hour he just endured trying to get Jacob to eat.

"Wow is that cool," Greg said loudly while Jacob still stood in protest at his table. "I'm not playing with you right now," Greg said loudly still hearing Jacob protesting. 

Greg sat and watched for another five minutes before he heard Jacob climb down off the kitchen chair and slowly amble over to the small living room. Greg watched out of the corner of his eye as Jacob came and stood by the large chair, staring intently at the antics on TV. 

Greg watched the small creature in wonderment. What a handful, Greg said inside. How on earth does she do it? But then he watched Jacob's face soften and a small smile start to grow as the child continued to glue himself to the TV. His eyes widened with some of the jumps but he didn't make a move to go and see Greg. Finally after about ten minutes of just standing he slowly made his way over to Greg and climbed onto the couch beside him.

"Hey buddy," Greg said softly. "Want to watch TV?"

"Yah," Jacob said squirming into Greg's arm and then turning around to watch more. Greg let out a sigh of relief and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Tonight is going to be very very long."

********

"Want to dance?" Nick asked Sara softly as they just sat and enjoyed their after dinner drinks.

"Sure," she said slowly. "But I really can't dance."

"Well I can't either," Nick said with a sheepish smile as he stood up and offered his hand to her. "But trust me, it'll be just fine."

Sara took Nick's hand and slowly followed him onto the dance floor. Nick wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close the other took her hand and held it against his chest. Sara wrapped her arm around his waist and felt his body heat on her when their hands joined and he held her close. They started to lightly sway to the music, a few pairs of eyes still watching them.

"You are so beautiful tonight," Nick whispered in her ear. "Thank you for doing this."

"Well I am enjoying it as well," she said with a smile. "So thanks for suggesting it."

They swayed a little longer on the dance floor until both felt their desire for the other growing behind controllable measures. "I need you now," Nick whispered in her ear. 

Sara just felt a smile grow on her face as Nick slowly led them off the dance floor. He quickly paid the bill and then they were off. "Are we going back to your place?" She asked softly.

"Unless you know of a better place?" Nick asked.

"Well there is this little hotel I know," she said with a mischievous grin. "That is if you're up for it."

"I was up long ago," he said with a naughty flirty comment making her blush even more. "Just lead the way."

They drove by a few little motels and finally picked one that looked to be the most respectable. After getting a room they both nervously walked to the door and stood outside. 

"I can't believe I'm so nervous," Sara whispered as Nick went to open the door. 

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"We are missing something from that night," Sara said softly. And as if fate itself had been listening the dark skies started to pound out a little hint of thunder and soft raindrops started to fall, hitting the ground with a resounding boom.

"Did you order this?" Nick asked softly as he walked up to Sara, brushing a raindrop off her cheek.

"Specially for you," she said with a wink.

"Aren't you worried about ruining your dress?" Nick asked as they stood inches apart.

"I have a two year old remember? I laugh at rain," she said dryly.

"Then come here beautiful," he said pulling her close as the rain started to fall a little harder. Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck as little drops of rain started to hit the exposed parts of both of them. She felt his lips crush hers and start to hungrily devour them as he pulled her closer. She felt herself wanting to taste his lips, his neck and lower, not able to get enough. 

Nick started to taste Sara's wanting mouth, her soft cheeks and warm neck as he continued to assault her with tender but passionate kisses. Soon the rain started to fall a bit harder pasting several bits of dark hair to Nick's forehead signalling to him to get them inside. With Sara's arms still wrapped around him he gently scooped her up into his strong embrace and carried her into the small but warm motel room. He carried her to the bed, laid her down and then position himself down on top of her. "Let me love you," Nick whispered as he gently pulled on her dress straps. 

Sara slightly twisted herself around and let him undo the zipper all the way. Nick slowly pulled the beautiful dress down and sighed longingly at her lace bra that covered her beautiful bosom. While he bent his head down and tenderly kissed her chest she started to undo his shirt buttons and then pull it free of his dress pants. She ran her hands over his smooth bare back and pulled him down closer on her. 

"Make love to me Nick," Sara said warmly as she felt her dress being pulled free. 

Nick unzipped his pants and in a matter of minutes was showing her just how much he wanted to make love to her. It would be a few hours until they even thought of sleep.

********

"Okay you have to go to sleep," Greg moaned as Jacob sat up stubbornly, refusing to sleep. 

"No," Jacob said in defiance.

"Go to sleep or else," Greg warned in exasperation.

"No," Jacob said again.

"Fine," Greg said standing up and heading for the door. He slowly paced back and forth as Jacob watched him intently. He turned to say something but ended up stubbing his foot and then jumped around until the pain subsided. To his surprise Jacob started to laugh.

"Oh you thought that was funny?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"Yah," Jacob said with a large smile.

"Well I'm not doing it again," Greg said firmly.

"Yah," Jacob said pointing to his foot that he was still holding.

"Aha! Warm milk. That used to put me to sleep. Where is your bottle?" Greg mumbled as he headed for the overnight bag Sara left him.

"Bubba," Jacob said scrambling off the bed and making his way over to Greg. His small hands reached for the exact spot his bottle was and pulled it out. "Bubba," Jacob said holding it up to Greg.

"Right," Greg said with a sigh. "Come on," he said holding out his hand for Jacob to take. Dressed in his small fuzzy pyjamas Jacob put his small hand in Greg's and followed him into the kitchen. Greg made the bottle of warm milk and then picked Jacob up in his arms and carried him until he fell asleep. After gently rocking him for a bit he carried the sleeping child to his bed and carefully laid him down under the covers on his side. "Night Jacob," Greg said softly as he turned out his light and got into his sleeping bag on the floor. "Nick you soooooooooo owe me," Greg mumbled as he fell asleep.

********

Sara lay in Nick's arms a few hours later with a contended smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked softly.

"You," Sara said making him squeeze her in happiness. "And you?"

"You," Nick replied.

"Nick was I…I mean I'm not as young and well two years is…" Sara started. "And my body…well it's been stretched and…Nick am I…"

"Sara you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love your body even more now. I love everything about you, especially Jacob because he's half me. The mother of my son how could I not love your body? Sara I…" Nick started softly. "Sara I love _you_."

"You do?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I fell in love with you the night you rescued me," Nick said kissing the top of her head. He gently turned her over so that she was now laying on top of him.

"You did?" Sara asked in soft surprise.

"I did," Nick said firmly as he brought her lips to meet his. "I have been waiting for you all my life. And now that I found you I'm never letting go."


	7. A Threat from the Past

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 7 – A Threat from the Past

"Mommy," Jacob said sadly as he woke up in the middle of the night crying.

Greg woke up once again, banging his head on the dresser he had rolled under. "OW!" He said loudly as he pushed himself to his knees. "What is it now?" He asked in a whiny tone.

"Mommy," Jacob cried again with large watery eyes. 

"Shesh kid your mom…is coming soon," Greg said quickly. 

"Please go back to sleep," Greg moaned.

"No," Jacob said stubbornly.

"Want a bubba?" Greg tried.

"Mommy," Jacob cried.

"She's…" Greg started and stopped realizing he would not be able to reason with the small child before him. "Want to sleep with me?" He asked softly. 

Jacob looked at him with a strange expression.

"Yeah I guess that's not a good idea," Greg said with a frown. "I mean it's probably not legal," he said with a laugh. Greg watched Jacob stop his crying before he settled back into his sleeping bag. A few minutes later he heard some shuffling and when let out a small gasp when Jacob slid off the bed and landed on his stomach. 

"Want to sleep with me?" Greg asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said lying down beside him.

Greg pulled his little body close to him and held the child close until he stopped quivering and finally fell back asleep. Then and only then did Greg close his eyes and try to follow suit.

********

Sara lay awake in Nick's arms while he slept, feeling his chest slowly moving up down under her. She smiled and gently squeezed his arm causing him to mumble in his sleep and squeeze her back. Life was so content right now, Sara said inside. She wished they were in their own bed, in their own home with Jacob in his own room. That would be perfect, Sara said inside. 

"Asleep?" Nick mumbled as he started to pull from his sleepy stupor.

"No," Sara said with a smile. "Jacob is usually up around this time," she told him. "Old habit I guess."

"That's okay," Nick said hugging her closer. "Mind if I sleep a bit longer?" He asked, nuzzling her ear.

"Unless you can think of something else funner than sleeping?" Sara teased.

"Funner?" Nick asked with a smirk. "Is that even a word? I think you have been hanging around Jacob too long," he laughed as he poked her in the side making her laugh.

"Thems fightin' gestures mister," Sara teased as she twisted herself around and started to tickle him back. For the next few minutes they wrestled lightly in bed trying to tickle the other, until Nick captured Sara with his strong arms and started to hungrily kiss her once more. A few minutes later they were making love once more wishing their time could last forever. A few hours later the sun started to poke itself into their room signalling their intimate time together was up.

"Last night was wonderful," Sara said with a happy tone, underlain with a hint of sorrow.

"Sara I…" Nick started in a soft voice. "I don't want last night to be just a one night stand. I want this…us…to be something more."

"Are you sure? I mean a child and…"

"And a wife?" Nick asked softly making Sara look at him in surprise. "I'm sure you've thought of it also," he teased.

"I have," she said firmly. "Didn't know you were so serious about all this."

"More than you know," Nick said propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her with a warm smile. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Nick," she told him warmly. "Very much. And I would love nothing more than to just be a family and…"

"That's what I want Sara."

"But what about work and the living arrangements and and Jacob? I mean I haven't told him and…"

"Tell him tonight," Nick urged.

"Nick you can't just rush these things," Sara said softly. "Plus…"

"What?" Nick urged softly.

"I'm scared. I mean I know he's young but…well will he understand?"

"I think it'll be an easier adjustment now than if you were to wait until he was older. Think about it. If he gets used to the idea of me being his father then when he's old enough to understand there will be no problems."

"You make it sound so easy," Sara said with a smile.

"Not everything is tooth and nail. Just trust me," Nick assured her. 

"I will tell him," Sara said firmly. "I really want to. I think it's important for us all."

"Does that mean I'm wearing you down?" Nick teased.

"I think you know it does," Sara smiled. "But I don't mind."

"Well as much as I would love to stay here like this I know you miss him and so do I. So why don't we go and pick him up and get some lunch and just hang out. All of us," Nick suggested as he played with her bare stomach.

"And what about tonight?" Sara whispered.

"I thought it was too soon?" Nick asked with a hint of hope.

"So did I," she smiled. "But after tonight, and your attitude towards Jacob and me and…I guess I just don't want it to end."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked with a growing smile.

"Very," she said nodding her head yes. "I love you Nick."

"You just made me the happiest man in the world. I mean want this to work so badly. And for Jacob's sake too. I want to know my son and be around him and…I love him Sara."

"I know you do Nick," Sara smiled. "And that's one of the reasons I just can't bear to walk away now. Jacob needs love like that. And to come from his real father…" she said softly, her eyes slightly watering. "Well it's just more than I ever hoped for."

"Sara don't cry," Nick said softly as he brushed an escaping tear.

"I'm not sad Nick," Sara said softly. "I'm happy."

"Then smile," Nick said as he bent down and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "At least for me," he whispered. He felt her lips curl into a smile below his and felt his love for her deepen even more.

"These are happy tears. I want to tell Jacob tonight and I want you to be there. I mean it's important and…"

"Sara what happens when I leave tonight?" Nick asked softly. "Or am not there in the morning. Don't you think that will confuse him as well?"

"I guess," she said looking away. "But Nick I mean to move in and…well it's just a lot to think about right now," Sara said looking back up at him with a frown. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I guess that's just something I think about," Nick said helping her sit up. Sara rested her bare back on the bed frame and looked at Nick. 

"So then perhaps I shouldn't tell him yet," Sara said with a heavy sigh. "I just want him to know but if you are not there on a regular basis," she said sitting up further and leaning forward. "Can I think about it?"

"Sara," Nick said leaning forward with her. "This shouldn't be a heartache," Nick said warmly as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "This should be something happy that will make things easier on you. Now if it's a stress right now then wait. All I'm saying is…"

"Are you ready to move in and live with us full time?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I love you," Nick said firmly. "Just say the word and I'm there."

Sara looked over at him and smiled. "Let's go see our son," she said giving him a light peck on the lips. Nick pulled her closer and started to kiss her but lost his grasp on the bed and tumbled over, taking Sara with him. He landed on the floor with Sara on top and both started to laugh as the blankets tumbled after them. 

"This is fun," Sara teased as she struggled to get the covers off her.

"It can be," Nick said tickling her sides.

"Not again," Sara said with a laugh. After a few more minutes of play they both knew it was time to relieve Greg of his duties. 

"Think Jacob was okay all night?" Sara asked with a frown as she got dressed.

"I'm sure everything went just fine."

********

"What is it now?" Greg moaned as he tried to clean up his kitchen, hearing a knock on the door. He opened it up and beheld a very pretty girl standing in front of him smiling.

"Beth," Greg said quickly. "What um…what are you doing here this early?"

"Well since I couldn't stay over last night," she said pushing her way into his place. "I thought I'd come and see if you survived the night. By the looks of you I'd say you didn't."

"Funny," Greg said sighing at the food on his clothes. "You have no idea how hard it was to get him to eat."

"Where is he now?"

"Playing in my room," Greg sighed as he led his new girlfriend to his room.

Beth looked down at Jacob who was sitting in the middle of Greg's room playing with his science stuff. "Oh man is he a cutie," she said bending down to him. "Hi there," Beth said with a friendly smile.

Jacob looked up at her and frowned before looking at Greg.

"It's okay Jacob you can say hi," Greg urged warmly.

"Hi," Jacob said softly before he turned and looked down at his toys.

"Why don't you go and clean up and I'll keep an eye on him," she said with a smile.

"You don't mind?" Greg asked in shock.

"Not at all. Is he uh staying over tonight?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"No," Greg said with a large smile. "Do you want to?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"Shesh," Greg sighed as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Can I play too Jacob?" Beth asked with an innocent smile.

Jacob looked up at her with some hesitation. Then finally a few seconds later he shoved a toy in her direction and offered up a large smile. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "You are very cute."

"Yah," Jacob said not understanding what she was saying and making her laugh even more. "So who's your mommy?"

"Mommy," Jacob said eagerly as he looked around for his mother. 

"No she's not here right now," Beth said softly. She watched Jacob's smile turn to a frown and then his eyes start to water. "Mommy," he said sadly.

"Oh man," Beth said with a sigh. "Greg!" She yelled out.

"What?" Greg asked rushing back to the room. 

"Mommy," Jacob said sadly, his lower lip starting to curl.

"Oh no," Greg said in horror. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Beth said quickly. "Well I did ask who his mommy was?" She finally admitted in a sheepish tone.

"Great," Greg said with a sigh as Jacob started to cry. Greg took off his rubber gloves and handed them to her. "Here you go and clean the floor."

"What?" Beth asked in surprise.

"If you do I'll do what we did the night before," Greg said with a wink.

"And where is the soap?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Come here kid," Greg said scooping up the small child in his arms and holding him close. He started to slowly pace his bedroom while Jacob continued his crying. "Man I have a headache," Greg moaned as Jacob continued to wail.

********

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly as they neared Greg's.

"Yeah I'm fine but…well Nick is it a good idea that we pick him up together? I mean what if Greg…well I mean he might not…"

"Sara, Greg is a cool guy. If he said he's not going to tell on us then…"

"When did you have this little heart to heart?" Sara asked quickly. Her lips curled into a slight smile as his cheeks turned a little flushed. 

"I uh…well I mean Greg…well that is if we showed up together wouldn't spread rumours," Nick said in haste.

"Right," Sara said not believing him at all.

"Look Sara…I mean I'm not ashamed of us. Are you?"

"I'm not ashamed Nick. I mean it's just that…well it's kinda sudden and…"

"Yes that's true but. Well Sara we can't just put this off forever," Nick said softly. "Now we are going to pick up Jacob, head back to my place and then just relax. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara said softly. 

They finally reached Greg's place and stopped in front. "Want me to wait here?" Nick asked softly.

"Would you mind?" Sara asked.

"Not at all," he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Just hurry back. I miss you already."

Sara smiled warmly under his remarks and then quickly got out of the car. Since she only had her party dress she pulled her coat tighter around her and knocked on the door. Beth hurried to the door and opened it in surprise. She stared at the woman before her in the coat and frowned.

"Are you lost?" Beth asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Are you?" Sara replied.

"No. Greg is my boyfriend. Who are you, a stripper?" Beth snided.

"Actually I'm here to pick up my son," Sara said firmly.

"What? Oh man sorry…I uh," Beth stammered, her face going red. "Boy do I feel dumb…at the university it's…well it's pledge week and…yeah nevermind. Cute kid."

"Where is he?" Sara half demanded.

"In Greg's bedroom," Beth said softly. "I uh just got here," she said holding up the floor mop. "Kid's a messy eater."

"You didn't stay the night?" Sara asked quickly.

"No Greg said I wasn't allowed," she said with a sigh as she looked past Sara to Nick waiting in the truck. She smiled casually and then turned back to Sara. "Gee cute kid and cute guy. You're on lucky girl," she mumbled as she turned on her heel and headed for Greg's room.

Sara smiled as she followed Beth. Upon hearing Jacob's soft cries she hurried past Beth to see Greg slowly pacing back and forth, food stains all over him but Jacob securely in his arms.

"Jacob," Sara said with a happy smile.

"Mommy!" Jacob said immediately reaching his arms out for her. "Mommy!" He cried once more.

"Oh come here baby," Sara said taking Jacob and holding him tightly against her chest. "Mommy missed you so much sweetheart," she said softly as she kissed his small cheek a few times. Jacob wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, refusing to let go. Sara waited for Beth to leave before talking to Greg.

"So how did it go?" Sara asked as Greg scrambled to get Jacob's bag packed.

"Well he was a little fussy at first but…" Greg said standing up. He looked at her with a frown and Sara started to get an uneasy feeling over her.

"What happened?"

"Sara I…well last night Jacob…well he was calling for you and…"

"What happened?" Sara demanded.

"I don't know how to tell you this but," Greg said looking down. "Jacob slept with me."

"He did what?" Sara asked in a softer tone.

"Well he was calling for you and crying and…" Greg said looking back up. "Well I just felt so bad for him and…I don't like to see kids cry. Kind of a weakness," he said with a sheepish smile. "So I asked him if he wanted to sleep with me. Trust me Sara it wasn't in the gross 'come sleep with me way'…it was more of the you look scared and…" Greg rambled on in a frantic tone.

"Greg it's okay," Sara said in a rushed tone. "I believe you. You don't strike me as the kind of guy who would want to hurt children that way."

"That's good because I'd never even think about that. I mean it's gross and…and he's a terrific kid Sara. I mean it. We watched movies…he made a mess…I cleaned," Greg laughed. "And Beth. She didn't stay over. I told her she couldn't and she didn't," Greg said firmly.

"She said that too," Sara said with a smile. "Jacob did you have fun with Greg?" Sara asked her now subsided son.

"Yah," Jacob said looking at Greg with a faint smile.

"Gimme five," Greg said holding up his hand.

Much to Sara's amazement Jacob flung his little hand at Greg's and slapped it loudly on his palm. "Wow that's very good Jacob," Sara said in surprise.

"Yeah taught him that all night," Greg said with a proud smile. "Here is your bag."

"Thanks again Greg. I mean it…I was a bit worried but…well you've earned my trust and my gratitude and I just want to say thanks. It does mean a lot to me," she said warmly.

"It wasn't that bad…" Greg said with a laugh. "Did you have a good time?" Greg asked in a low tone.

"I…we had a wonderful time," she said with a blushing smile.

"Then it was all worth it," Greg said firmly.

"Well we have to get back ho…we have to go now," Sara said quickly correcting herself. 

"You know Sara," Greg said softly just as she reached his doorway. "Nick's a great guy," he whispered in a low tone. "I think you and Jacob are very lucky."

"So do I," she smiled warmly. "Thanks again Greg. You are a good friend."

"Anytime," he said as he walked Sara to the door.

"Bye," Beth called out.

"Bye," Sara said with a faint smile. 

Greg watched her go before he turned back to Beth who was on the floor on her hands and knees wiping up the excess food. 

"So I was thinking of taking a shower after this," Greg said walking up to her. "Want to join me?"

"Maybe," Beth teased making Greg rush her and pick her up in the air. 

"How about now?" He laughed as he ran to the bathroom.

********

"Oh no," Sara said as she reached the truck. "There is no car seat."

"Just sit in the back and put the belt around you two," Nick instructed. "I'll drive very slowly to my place and you can get his car seat there."

"Okay," she said getting into the back.

"Hey Jacob," Nick said kissing his son on the cheek. 

"Nick," Jacob said with a large smile. 

Nick belted them in and true to his words drove back to his place very slowly. Once there Sara showered and changed into something a little more appropriate and then Nick did the same. After they were done they all reconvened in the living room and both sat watching Jacob play with various toys on the floor before them. A few minutes later Nick got down on the floor with his son and started to play with him.

"Man I can't believe how much I missed this little guy," he said playing with Jacob's little fingers.

"I know," Sara said softly. "Me too."

"Want to build a house?" Nick asked taking the blocks from Jacob.

"Yah," Jacob said loudly.

"How many floors Jacob?" Sara asked.

"Two," Jacob replied.

"Wow that's great," Nick said with a broad smile. "How much is two Jacob?"

Jacob held up two stubby fingers and showed Nick two. 

"Man you're smart," he said making Jacob smile some more.

And so the rest of the day was spent just making light conversation and enjoy the company of each other and their son. A few meals were enjoyed and finally it was time for Sara and Jacob to leave. 

"I…I don't want to go," Sara told him, her eyes nearly watering. 

"I know," he said choking back a sob. "I um…damn Sara please don't go," Nick begged softly as he stood in the doorway with her, the pale moon bathing them in soft light. "I know this is not the best place and…well I promise I'll do it right but…Sara I love you, more than I have ever thought I would be able to love someone. And if I feel that for you now it can only get stronger. I love you and I love our son. I want to be a family. I need that and I don't need anything. Sara Sidle will you marry me?" Nick asked softly as he held her hand in his.

Sara looked at him in stunned silence. "I…did you just ask me to marry you?" Sara asked, her smile growing wider.

"I did," Nick said firmly. "If you are unsure you don't have to say y…"

"Yes Nick. I love you so much and I know if I said no I'd be making another mistake," she said softly. "I have made to many in my life to turn this down."

"I know you have some reservations and I know you don't fully know me that well yet but…Sara I'm here…I'm not going anyplace. I love you and I love our son. He needs that love and so do we."

"Oh Nick I want to say yes but…but I'm just so scared. I mean what if…" she said looking away.

"What if what?" Nick asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well Nick what if you…I mean I'm not exactly Ms. Texas and…" she started only to have him lean in close and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"She can't even hold a candle to you," Nick whispered. "I know things won't be perfect and that it will take hard work. But Sara…if it's hard for two then for just one is…I don't want you to have to do that alone and…I love Jacob, he's my son too and…please just say yes," Nick begged with a weak smile. 

"Yes," Sara whispered. "Yes I will marry you Nick," she said firmly. "I will tell Jacob tomorrow and…"

"Let's tell him together. We can work out the living arrangements later," Nick said softly. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sara asked again.

"Sara you need to trust. Start with me…" Nick said firmly. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't," he told her. "Not with his life at stake as well."

Sara looked at him and smiled. She wanted more than anything to believe that it would all just fit together perfectly. Sadly the little voice buried deep inside was gaining strength to be heard. That little voice that was hollering out it's warning that there was still danger ahead for her and her son. Unfortunately at this time, she paid that small voice little heed. 

"We'll tell him tomorrow," Sara told Nick with a firm smile. 

"I love you so much," Nick said kissing her once more. "I know this is going to work."

"I love you Nick. So much that it hurts to think of the possibility of it not working," Sara said glumly.

"Then don't think about that," Nick told her. "Let me do the worrying. You just enjoy the attention you'll be getting from me. That and the love. Because if anyone has earned it it's you," he said warmly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nick," Sara said kissing him once more. She headed for her car with Nick behind. He helped her get Jacob inside and soon they were off. As soon as she was home, the pains of being there alone finally started to seep into her brain. "We need to be together," she said softly as she laid Jacob in his bed and looked down at his calm sleeping face. "You need a family," she whispered. 

"Did he just ask me to marry him?" Sara asked as she merely floated into her bedroom. In no time she was ready for bed, visions of her wedding to the man of her dreams occupying her mind and showing her happiness she never knew existed. Morning would come too soon this time.

********

Monday morning found Nick already in the office waiting for Sara. His mind was supposed to be concentrating on the new case Grissom had just given for him and Sara to do but all he could think about was the weekend, the past few days of happiness. Now he wondered if Monday morning would break the spell and he would wake to find it all a dream. 

"Hey man," Warrick said walking up to him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Morning," Nick said with a slight frown.

"Missed you Saturday," Warrick said sitting down beside him. "So how's Cheryl?"

"Fine I guess," Nick said studying the paper before him.

"Fine you guess. Ah did I miss something? I mean you have only be hounding her to go out with you for like forever," Warrick said slapping his shoulder. "Don't tell me she turned you down?"

"Actually I told her no," Nick said getting up.

"What?" Warrick asked quickly. Then his frown turned to a smile in sudden realization. "So who is the latest conquest victim?" Warrick teased.

"Conquest victim?" Nick asked in a hurt tone. "Gee man that hurts."

"Sorry Nick but it is true," Warrick smiled. "Besides it never bothered you before," Warrick said getting up. "I think it's this new girl," he said firmly.

"W-what new girl?" Nick asked quickly.

"Sara."

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked weakly.

"Shesh man it's obvious," Warrick laughed. "But no worry my lips are sealed. Just don't let the boss catch you dating the help," he laughed as he walked away.

Nick looked at him glumly and then forced himself to put those thoughts aside. They were his past and he had to let the past be if he was to move on from that kind of lifestyle. But much to his horror he spied Cheryl walking up to his office with a skimpy little number on. He choked back hard and prepared himself for the onslaught of her attention. He just prayed it would be over before Sara arrived.

"Morning Nick," Cheryl cooed as she walked up him.

"Hi Cheryl," he said weakly. "What um are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to give you another chance," she said standing inches from him. "I mean you were busy and…well I just wanted you to know I forgive you."

"Cheryl how did you know I'd be there?" Nick asked firmly. What Nick didn't know was that Greg was a few feet away, hidden by some bookcases, listening intently.

"I guess sweetie," she said with a coy smile.

"Yeah nice try," Nick said with a smirk. "I'm willing to bet that Hank called you and told you to come over. He wanted me to get into trouble. Is that right?"

Hank? Greg asked inside. The cell phone number trace. Would Hank actually do that to Nick? To Sara? Yeah he would, Greg concluded. That slime.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. 

Greg's attention was drawn away from the scene unfolding as he heard Sara's voice down the hall in records. Turning on his heel he rushed over to her, praying that Nick would finish up with Cheryl before Sara saw them and jumped to conclusions.

"Sara," Greg said almost out of breath. "I need your help on something. Can you come with me?"

"Uh sure," she said quickly. "Can I just go tell Nick that…"

"No!" Greg half shouted causing people look at him funny. "I need your help now."

"Okay," she said with a frown as she turned and followed after him. 

"No one knew I was babysitting except for Sara and Hank, when he got there, not before! I never told him and I never told you," Nick said firmly as he pulled himself away. 

"Nick what's this all about?" Cheryl asked in a hurt tone. "Don't you want to go out with me?"

"Just be honest for once," Nick said with a sigh. 

"You know if you're going to be this suspicious then you don't deserve me," she spat. "Maybe I followed you Mr. Paranoia," she snided as she turned to leave. "You'll be sorry you let me walk out of your life," she said firmly as she stormed out of his room. 

Nick let out a large sigh and then headed back to his desk. Sara rounded the corner just in time to see Cheryl leaving Nick's office and heading outside. With a frown on her face that she tried to erase she forced herself to walk into Nick's office.

"Morning," she said with a faint smile.

"Hi," Nick said walking up to her. He came and stood a few inches from her, reminding himself that now was not the place to take her in his arms and kiss her firmly. "Missed you."

"Really?" Sara asked with a hint of bitterness. "Did Cheryl too?"

Nick winced at the tone in Sara's voice but knew he had to tell her the truth. "Cheryl was here. She wanted to let me know she had forgiven me for the night I turned her away. But I confronted her about knowing that I was there."

"You what? How did you…well do you suspect…how…" Sara rattled off.

"I think Hank called her from your bathroom," Nick told her.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Sara I never told her where I was going. And although she says she could have followed me I think Hank called her from your bathroom and told her to come over."

"Why would he do that?" Sara asked softly.

"To get me in trouble with you," Nick said crossing his arms on his chest. "Hank would do anything to destroy whatever happiness I might have."

"Why?" Sara asked softly. "Why does he hate you so much?"

"Because I have things he doesn't," Nick said with a broad smile. "And that includes you."

"But I mean Hank…well how do you know…I mean…"

"I traced his cell phone. I got a record of the calls he made and sure enough he called Cheryl from your bathroom at the time he was there," Nick said proudly. "When I confronted Cheryl she denied it."

"I see," Sara said turning around and heading for her desk.

"You do believe me don't you?" Nick asked weakly.

"I really want to," she said with a smile. "But right now I just need to concentrate on how to tell Jacob tonight. I mean what we'll say and everything."

"Sara you have to believe me. Cheryl means nothing to me," Nick insisted.

"I do believe you," she said leaning in close. "Now what's on the schedule for today?" She asked quickly pulling away.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to be this close to you all day and not be allowed to even kiss you?" Nick moaned making her laugh. 

"A little mental torment is good," Sara teased.

"Who said it's strictly mental?" Nick teased back. "Okay so we are covering a death at a city councilman's place. Be prepared for camera's."

"They won't be taking pictures of us will they?" Sara asked quickly, a nervous feeling starting to develop.

"Not likely," Nick said with a broad smile. "But don't worry you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said weakly. "I hope they don't."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said grabbing her forensic bag and following after him. The drive over was spent mostly in silence as she contemplated the scene telling Jacob and how he would react.

"You okay?" Nick asked softly as he stopped the truck in front of the crime scene.

"Just thinking about Jacob," she said softly. "Let's go."

They arrived to a whole host of busy reporters snapping pictures of various city council and asking frantic questions about the murder that just took place. Nick and Sara busied themselves in their assigned tasks, carefully cataloguing and dating everything they found as evidence. 

"Take a look at this," Sara said pulling out a very dust covered file from a hidden pocket on a bookshelf.

"Where did you find that?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Never fear my dear Watson," Sara teased. As she flipped through the file her eyes grew wide as they looked upon evidence that would turn out to be the motive. "I think we solved it," she said with a bright smile.

"Smile for the press!" One of the reporters said taking a shot of them looking at the evidence.

"Do you mind?" Nick said in an annoyed tone. "I hate that," he said looking at her. 

"So do I," she mumbled as they bagged the papers and gave them to the detectives working with them. A few hours later they were back at the lab and going over their findings.

"So um what time should I come over?" Nick asked softly.

"How about dinner time?" Sara asked softly. "I can um…well I mean I'm not a good cook but I can try," Sara said with a smile.

"Sounds good," Nick said standing up. "I'll take these samples to Al and be right back."

Sara watched him leave with a smile on her face before turning back to her work. She heard footsteps behind her but assumed it was Nick and didn't look up. "Forget something?" She teased.

"I believe so," Hank said firmly as he walked up and stood before her, not seeing Greg standing in the corner working. 

"Hank I…" Sara started.

Hank quickly pulled out a single red rose and placed it before her. "Sara I'm sorry I was so pushy before. Will you consider giving me another chance?" Hank asked with a soft smile.

"Did you call Cheryl from my bathroom and tell her to come over and make trouble for Nick with me?" Sara asked directly.

"What?" Hank asked in shock. How the hell did that no good loser Stokes find out, Hank wondered.

"Answer the question," Sara demanded.

"Sara I…no," Hank said firmly. "Nick is full of it. He called her himself."

"Are you sure? Because I think you called her from my bathroom," Sara said firmly. "Are you sure you want to lie to me?"

"Sara I want another chance. If you want me to admit to that I will," he said with an insincere smile.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Greg asked from the corner.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business freak!" Hank snided.

"Tell me the truth Hank," Sara said standing up. "Did you call Cheryl…"

"Sara I would do anything to prove to you that…"

"Does that include lying?" Sara asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"I'm sorry," Hank said softly as he stepped in a bit closer. 

"Sara I…" Greg started as he stepped up to intervene.

"Back off freak this doesn't include you," Hank said firmly to Greg.

"Yeah well I belong here and you don't!" Greg said firmly. "Now she asked you to leave. Want me to call security?"

"Go ahead freak," Hank snided. "I have just as much right to be here as you."

"Hank what is your problem? I am not interested in you," Sara said firmly.

"Stokes is a run-around. He'll never be faithful or be loyal to you like I can," Hank said in a low tone.

"And you were going to make sure of that with Cheryl?" Sara asked crossly.

"Sara look," Hank started.

"Forget it Hank," Sara said turning to leave. 

Hank grabbed Sara by the arm and swung her around to him. Before she could react Hank planted his lips on hers and kissed her firmly.

Sara kicked him in the knee and pulled away, slapping him in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Greg said rushing Hank. However with Hank's large size he easily put his full weight into one side and blocked Greg, sending him to the floor.

"Want to go a round with someone who can _really_ kick your ass?" Nick asked as he stepped into the room.

"Whatever Stokes," Hank said with an evil glare. "You're a no good loser and someday soon Sara will learn that for herself!" Hank spat as Nick neared him.

"Well until such time as you can _fabricate _more lies and _orchestrate _another failed attempt I suggest you leave her alone," Nick warned.

"Or what?" Hank snided.

"Or I'll really make you sorry," Nick said with a firm grin.

"You?" Hank laughed. "Don't make me laugh shorty."

"Hank leave now or I will personally throw you out," Nick said firmly.

"Sara _will_ learn the truth about you," Hank said as he shoved himself past Nick.

All three of them watched him go before Nick turned to Sara in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I confronted him about Cheryl?" Sara asked softly. "Without giving Greg away I might add."

"What did he say?"

"Well unlike you," she said softly. "He lied. He totally denied it."

"I told you I'm not going to lie about anything," Nick said softly. "Even that."

"Yeah I'm fine," Greg said talking to himself as he headed for the door. "Thanks for asking. Yeah really I'm fine. No it's okay I'm…"

"Are you okay Greg?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," Greg said turning around to smile at both of them. "Just hurry up and make it official already with you two," he teased as he rushed out of the room.

Sara turned back to Nick's smile and couldn't stop her own from forming. "Well we should make it official with Jacob," she said softly. "See you at six?"

"I'll be there," Nick said warmly. 

"Bye."

********

The drive over to Sara's was more nerve-wracking this time than the first. Tonight his son would learn that he is his father. His _friend_ Nick was really his father. I mean I know he's young but how would he react, Nick wondered? He probably won't even know the difference, Nick concluded.

Nick stopped his truck and slowly got out, his nervousness starting to build even more. He gently knocked on Sara's door and waited for her to open it. When he did she greeted him with that large smile that made him go weak.

"Come on in," Sara said happily.

"Nick!" Jacob called out happily as he rushed towards him.

Nick held out his arms and grabbed his son to him and clutched him tightly to his body. He picked him up and walked back to the pile of toys in the middle of the living room floor. 

Sara sat down on the couch, her hands opening and closing in nervous fists. "Jacob," Sara said firmly making both her son and Nick look up at her. "Jacob do you know who this is?" She asked softly, her heart racing.

"Nick," Jacob said in a shy tone as he pointed to the adult beside him.

"Jacob this is your father," Sara said choking back a gulp. "You can call him daddy."

Jacob looked at Nick with a frown before looking back down at his toys and starting to play. 

"Think he understands?" Nick asked softly.

"No, he's too young yet. If I tell him to give Greg a hug he does, but he doesn't know why or who Greg really is he just does it because I tell him. So he'll call you daddy because I tell him," Sara said with a sigh. 

"Truck," Jacob said holding out a fire truck for Nick to play with.

"Want me to play with it?" Nick asked.

"Yah," Jacob said nodding his head yes. 

"But this way he can never say I didn't tell him early on," she said with a sigh. 

"If he has to know at all," Nick said softly, not looking up to meet her gaze. A few minutes in silence passed before Jacob's laughter broke it, easing all their rising tension.

"Well I guess I'll get supper," Sara said slowly pushing herself to her feet. 

"Suppa," Jacob said happily.

"That's right big guy," Nick said tickling him some more.

"Just play with him some more. Get him used to the idea of calling you daddy," Sara told Nick in a kind tone.

So for the next hour Nick would tell Jacob to call him daddy. Jacob didn't say anything for the first hour but by the time Nick was ready to go later that night Jacob said something that broke his heart, in a good way.

"Say bye Jacob," Sara said holding her son on her hip.

"Say daddy," Nick said softly.

"Bye…daddy," Jacob uttered in a soft tone.

Sara looked at him in shock and then at Nick, who's eyes started to water automatically. Jacob looked up at his mother and waited for approval. "That's right Jacob," she said in a firm tone. "That's daddy. He won't understand why you're leaving but hopefully we can remedy that shortly."

"Just say the word Sara," Nick told her warmly. "Just tell me when."

"Tomorrow?" Sara asked softly.

Nick's smile widened to show his approval and love for her and her response. "You won't be sorry Sara. I promise you that," Nick said firmly.

"I love you Nick," Sara said kissing him once more, making Jacob laugh as he was squished between them.

"I love you too Sara," Nick said kissing her back. "And you too," Nick said kissing Jacob on the cheek.

"Jacob give Nick a kiss," Sara told her son.

Jacob leaned forward and planted his two small soft lips on Nick's cheek and gave his father a small kiss of affection.

"Wow," Nick said firmly. "What more could a man ask for?" Nick said with a smile full of pride. "See you tomorrow," he said regretting the fact he really had to go.

"Night," Sara said happily. She closed the door and then looked down at Jacob with a soft watery smile. "Jacob I love you so much and now you are finally going to have the one thing I always wanted for you. A real family that will love you forever." She got them both ready for bed with a surge of happiness coursing through her entire system. "Nothing can ruin this for us. Nothing."

Nick reached his place on cloud nine. Tomorrow he would be living with Sara and his son, soon to be his wife and son, his family. Nothing, he assured himself could destroy that now. Nothing in this world would be able to destroy the happiness he had searched for all his life. He went to bed with that happy thought playing in his mind. Nothing…nothing will ever take you away from me Sara, you or Jacob. Nothing!

********

****

A PLACE NOT SO FAR AWAY 

"Garth, how was your trip to Vegas?" A man asked another as he entered the small diner the following morning.

"Uneventful," the man named Garth said with a sigh. He plopped the latest edition of the Las Vegas Sun on the counter allowing the man beside him to look at the large picture on the front cover. "I was there when that happened man," Garth laughed as he looked at the picture as well. "Lotsa press."

"Well I'll be damned," the man sitting next to him said in a low angry voice. "That _bitch._"

"What's up…I…hey man doesn't that look like your old lady? I mean from before? Looks great! I wonder who's the guy? And what's a CSI?" Garth asked with a frown. But his reply was that of the large angry man beside him getting up, whisking the paper away and stomping out the dingy diner's front door. 

"_Terry_? Hey man what the hell did I say?"

**Dear readers, well I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review if you are and want me to keep going! Thanks so much**


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 8 – The Best Laid Plans…**

"Morning," Nick said walking into the kitchen were Sara was already up and making some coffee.

"Morning," she smiled back as he walked up to her and tried to kiss her. She slightly pulled away and he immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nick we have to tell people at work at least," Sara said softly. "I mean the longer we wait…"

"But I mean," Nick said turning away. "Yeah you're right. It might seem sudden but…"

"It is sudden," Sara reminded him.

"Sara I did this for us and for Jacob. I mean he needs a father _and_ mother who love and take care of him," Nick told her.

"Nick we both know that. But if we say we met before, had a kid and I split and…what will we tell them? And who first?"

"Well Grissom I guess," Nick sighed. "He is the boss."

"He's also an old friend," Sara huffed. "I guess that would be right. What about Catherine?"

"Do you know her well?" Nick asked.

"No but she's a single mom and…well if anyone could relate to the needs of a child it would be her," Sara said softly. 

"We need a plan of attack," Nick laughed. 

"Yeah a good one," Sara mumbled. She heard Jacob starting to moan and knew he'd be waking up soon. How would he react to Nick there first thing in the morning. "Jacob's up."

"I'll get him," Nick said eagerly.

"Nick he might not…" Sara started.

"Sara he needs to get used to the idea of me being here as his father," Nick said softly. "That's the only way to make this all work out."

"Okay," Sara said with a soft smile. She watched him leave the kitchen with a feeling of apprehension starting to build. They had to tell the people they worked with. Over the past few weeks she had grown fond of all of them. How would they react to the news of them getting married? It would be sudden but would they believe them? Would they have to tell them all right away that Jacob was Nick's son? But if left till later would it be worse? Sara felt her headache getting worse and turned back to the coffee pot. 

Nick entered his son's room with a feeling of anxiety in his stomach. This would be the first time his son woke up and his mother wouldn't be the first to greet him.  Nick looked at Jacob as he slowly sat up in his bed and smiled.

Jacob looked at him with a frown but his bottom lip still curled under and his eyes threatened tears. "Mommy," he said in a soft tormented voice.

"It's daddy Jacob," Nick said softly as he took another step closer.

"Momma!" Jacob said louder, his eyes watering.

Nick moved closer to the bed and Jacob really started to cry, waving his arms and trying to get away from Nick. "Jacob I'm not going to hurt you," Nick said taking a step back.

"Momma!" Jacob yelled once more.

Sara walked into the room and up to Nick. "It'll take a bit of time for him to get used to the idea of anyone but me being here," she said softly. She gathered her crying son in her arms and walked up to Nick. "Jacob want to see daddy?"

"No," Jacob said in protest.

"Jacob you have to stay with daddy while I get ready," Sara insisted.

"No," Jacob said in a pout.

"Sara it's okay," Nick said softly. "No need to force him."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said carrying Jacob into the kitchen. She dumped him on his chair and then got his breakfast ready. Nick took the initiative to make breakfast for him and Sara. In about half an hour they were all seated at the table, eating.

"You are right. So much easier with two," she said warmly. "So what are we going to tell everyone?" Sara asked softly.

"I guess the truth," Nick said looking at Jacob who was getting more of his oatmeal on himself than in his mouth. "They say the truth hurts but…" he said looking back at her.  "It would be wrong to lie right? I say tell the truth and deal with the consequences later."

"I guess you're right."

"Is that okay?" Nick asked softly.

"I just worry how it will affect our working relationship."

"The worst they could do is assign us to different shifts with different people," Nick said softly. "It would be hell but at least we'd still be a family," Nick said with a weak smile.

"I'm just scared that it will change things," Sara said with a weak smile to Jacob.

"So am I," Nick agreed. "But what other choice do we have?"

"None I guess," Sara said softly as she wiped some food off Jacob's face. "Let's do it."

"Whatever happens remember I love you, and if I have to transfer or something remember it's not your fault," Nick said firmly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Sara said with a firm smile. "Well Annie will be here shortly, better get ready for the day."

"Sara if you don't want to tell them today we don't have to," Nick said quickly. "I mean if you want to get used to the idea of us living together first that is fine by me."

"Really?" Sara asked with a small wave of relief setting upon her. "Because I don't want you to think me wimpy or something."

"You? Wimpy?" Nick teased. "Not possible."

"Well I'd very much like to get used to the idea of us being together on a regular basis first. I mean I know it's kinda fast and mostly for Jacob's sake and…is this all mostly for Jacob's sake?" Sara asked quickly.

Nick took her hand and held it firmly in his. "Sara if there was no Jacob I would still love you as much as I do right now and want to be with you even more."

Sara smiled warmly under his compliments and was about to say something when Jacob started to kick up a fuss. "Happens sometimes," she said taking the spoon away from him.

"No," Jacob said stubbornly looking from Nick to her.

"Breakfast is over if you are not going to eat anymore," Sara said firmly.

"Sara he's…" Nick started.

"Nick if you give in now you'll always be giving in," Sara warned him. "I don't tolerate misbehaving children. Besides I'm not going to hurt him."

"No!" Jacob said again reaching for the spoon in his mothers hands.

"I said no Jacob," Sara said pulling the spoon away. "Breakfast is over." Jacob looked at her with a pouty face until he started to cry loudly. "Okay fine whiny little boys go to their room until they stop crying."

Nick just watched Sara and knew she was right. To give in to small tantrums like that would only hurt him more. Still to see his son crying just tugged on his heart. Maybe it would be a good idea for them to spend more time together before making it official. Sara came back after leaving Jacob in his room with a wry smile on her face.

"He'll be okay in a few minutes," she said with a sigh. "Time to get ready to go I suppose."

Nick heard Jacob whimper in his room for a few more minutes while he helped Sara get the kitchen cleaned up. Finally after a few more minutes he heard small footsteps head into the kitchen and turned to see Jacob standing before them with large red eyes.

"Hey Jacob," Nick said with a smile. "Better now?"

"Yah," Jacob said softly. He looked up at his mother with a look of anxiety and anticipation. 

"Want to go and get something to wear?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Yah," Jacob said turning and running back to his room.

"How did you know that?" Nick asked in amazement.

"Practise," she smiled as she trailed after her son to get him dressed for the day. "By the way thanks for helping out with Annie and the payments for her."

"You're more than welcome," Nick smiled. "Anything to help," he added softly as she disappeared into their son's room. Nick quickly finished up and then hurried to his son's room as Sara was pulling his shirt over Jacob's head. "All ready for the day Jacob?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yah," Jacob said walking up to him. He poked Nick in the knee and then took a few steps back.

"He wants to play tag," Sara said with a smile. 

"We have to go to work now," Nick said softly.

"No," Jacob said in protest as he went and poked him once more. 

"Jacob listen to your father," Sara said sternly.

"No," Jacob said firmly.

"Shesh no wonder they call them the terrible two's," Sara sighed as she pushed herself off her knees and then walked over to Nick. "If you are going to cry you stay in your room until you come out."

Jacob looked up at her with a frown. He was about to protest but with another stern look from his mother he quickly decided against it. He pushed past them and went to his corner toy box and started to pull toys from their respective places.

"Annie will be here soon," Sara said walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Nick followed after her and he too was ready to go in about half an hour. 

"See you tonight Annie," Sara called to the young woman as she and Nick left the house. 

"Well that went well," Nick said softly.

"Yeah all except the awkward silence when we first let Annie in," Sara said as she got into the truck.

"She probably just thinks I picked you up this morning. Course tomorrow…" Nick's voice trailed off.

Sara just laughed a small laugh as they headed for CSI headquarters. Once there they found the station in a panic with dozens of people everywhere.

"What's going on?" Sara wondered out loud.

"You two are famous," Greg said with a large smile as he bounded up to them.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Uh no. What's it say?" Sara asked quickly.

"Well here," Greg said showing them the copy with them on the cover. "There was a sneak printing last night. But we all got them here this morning. Now the TV news crew wants to do a report on where the famous CSI's work."

"When did…they took us and…front page?" Sara asked weakly. She looked up at Nick, searching for some help to an answer she really didn't have. "This can't be," she said softly.

"You look great," Nick said with a smile. 

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said in almost a whisper.

"Well good morning to our two celebrities," Grissom said sarcastically as he headed over to them.

"Very funny," Sara snapped as she snatched the paper out of Nick's hands and stormed into their office. 

"Everything okay?" Grissom asked softly.

"Yeah just fine," Nick said hurrying after Sara. 

"Nick I wasn't finished," Grissom said hurrying after both of them. 

"Sara what's wrong?" Nick asked as Grissom entered the room.

"Sara I know you don't like the attention but you'll just have to deal with it. Now I am sending you with Catherine to finish up the crime scene at the Delight's Spa. Nick you and Warrick will finish up with the alley victim. I'll man the fort here," he said with a heavy sigh. He turned back to their perplexed faces and frowned. "They'll be gone in a few days."

"A few days?" Sara moaned as Grissom left the room.

"Don't like the attention?" Nick asked softly.

"What? I don't," Sara said quickly.

"Guess I just thought that…well I mean I want to know details like that…I mean about you," Nick stammered.

"You will," Sara said with a weak smile as Catherine walked into the room. 

"I'll see you later," Nick whispered to Sara as she walked past him and up to Catherine.

"All set?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"I am now," Sara said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. 

Nick watched her go and knew something more than the newspaper picture was bothering her. But what? Was it them living together? It was something new, even for him. Must be that, he concluded inside.

********

**A PLACE NOT SO FAR AWAY**

"Where the hell are you going man?" Garth asked Terry.

"Vegas," Terry said with a snarl. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Are you still pissed because of that picture I showed you?" Garth asked in surprise.

Terry looked at him with a seething face of anger. "You tell anyone else and I will kill you," Terry warned.

"Hey man it's cool," Garth said quickly. "But I mean…well why can't you just…let her be?" Garth asked softly.

Then before Garth could react Terry wrapped one of his large hands around Garth's neck and started to squeeze.

"Can't….breathe…" Garth gasped.

"My business, is _my business," Terry said firmly._

"Sorry…I…can't…bre…" Garth gasped again. 

Terry used all his force and pushed Garth backwards. Garth hit a small glass and wooden coffee table, smashing through it and hitting his head. "And when I come back _with Sara, I _will_ kill you," Terry said kicking an already unconscious Garth hard in the ribs. With that he grabbed his duffel bag and headed out to his truck. "That bitch will pay for leaving me," he vowed under his breath._

********

"So how's Jacob?" Catherine asked as they headed towards their crime scene. "Sara?" Catherine asked when Sara didn't answer after a few seconds.

"What? Oh sorry," Sara said with a sheepish smile. "Lost in thought."

"It happens," Catherine said warmly. "How's Jacob?"

"He's fine," Sara said with a tad of nervousness. "I got to spend some real quality time with him on the weekend."

"And how's Nick?"

"Nick? Uh…fine I guess," Sara stuttered, feeling her heart and body temperature starting to rise. "Why um…why do you ask?" Sara stammered.

"Sara relax," Catherine smiled. "You don't have to pretend around me."

"Pretend?" Sara asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Nick," Catherine stated.

Greg! Sara said inside. I knew I couldn't…"What gives you that idea?"

"Sara it's really obvious," Catherine said warmly. 

"So no one said…I mean like is spreading rumors and…" Sara started.

"No," Catherine told her.

So not Greg, Sara told herself. Are we that obvious? "How um…how's it obvious?"

"I see the way you two look at one another. I mean a blind person could see the sparks between you two. Great chemistry or something," Catherine teased. 

"I see," Sara said looking out the window. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"As long as it doesn't affect your work it doesn't bother anyone," Catherine told her.

"Does Grissom and Warrick know?"

"Gil is usually clueless about this kinda stuff but I think he suspects. Warrick is in his own world," she smiled. "Do you really like Nick?"

"I do," Sara said softly.

"Then don't let what people say bother you," Catherine told her. 

"But I have Jacob to think about," she blurted out.

"Nick seems good around him."

"Oh he is but…well I mean a kid is a lot of work and…"

"I know," Catherine told her. "Believe me I know. But to make something work for all of you is worth it."

"Is it?" Sara questioned. "I mean we both work full time and…well Jacob I mean…maybe I should be looking for…" she started and then stopped. Catherine didn't say anything but decided to let her finish. "Truth is I don't want to look anywhere else. I like Nick."

"Then don't worry about it," Catherine said stopping the truck. "If you want something bad enough then work for it. Trust me the end results are worth the effort you put forth."

Sara looked at her with a smile. She had been uneasy about the living thing and was almost comforted when Catherine talked to her. "Thanks," Sara said warmly. "I really needed this."

"Well anytime you need a woman to talk to, I'm always here. No matter what," Catherine offered.

"I just might take you up on that sometime," Sara smiled.

"Please do. Ready to go?"

"Yes," Sara said getting out of the truck and following after Catherine into the Spa. Now why was I so nervous this morning, Sara asked herself? Oh yeah the living thing, she concluded. But somewhere in the back of her mind the little voice was telling her it was the picture she feared and not the living thing. Sadly her now happiness drowned out that little voice once again.

********

"So what you been up to?" Warrick asked casually as they drove to the alley they were investigating.

"Not much," Nick lied.

"And how's Sara?"

"Sara? Why um…why do you ask about Sara?" Nick asked weakly.

"Nick man it's so obvious you like her and…well I mean it's kinda obvious she like you and…" Warrick teased.

"Obvious?" Nick asked in surprise. "Who can tell?"

"Oh you're kidding me right?" Warrick laughed.

"You two act like teenagers when left alone. Don't you hear the rumours going around?"

"Obviously not!" Nick snapped.

"No need to get hostile about it. I mean Sara's great and…well she has a kid and…"

"Jacob? He's a great kid," Nick smiled.

"Yeah but Nick. Kids man…they are a lot of work," Warrick insisted. "Are you sure you want to be saddled with that on weekends and stuff? I mean that's what she'll want right? To have you strapped to that kid so she doesn't have to."

"What on earth does that mean?" Nick asked in mild defence.

"Well I mean she sees him all week and…well a kid?" Warrick asked with a frown. "Are you sure you want that baggage? Someone else's mistake?"

"Mistake?" Nick asked angrily. "Jacob was not a mistake. He's a wonderful child and…well I am very fond of him," Nick explained.

"Still man a kid is a lot of work. Are you seriously going to cancel on us again this Saturday because you have to baby-sit?" Warrick half teased.

"I'll let you know," Nick said hoping to change the subject. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up once again. "I like her Warrick," he said looking out the window.

"Then go for it," Warrick said firmly. 

"But you just said…"

"Always do as you're told?" Warrick countered as he brought the truck to a stop. Nick got out of the truck and followed with an uneasy smile on his face. This was not going to be easy. He could only imagine the time Sara was having. Dinnertime would be very interesting indeed.

So for the rest of the day both Sara and Nick worked their case and talked to their friends and felt better and better about their decision.

********

"He broke a glass today," Annie said to Sara as she walked in the front door. 

"I see," Sara said looking at a sad looking Jacob. "Jacob did you break the glass today?"

Jacob looked at her and hesitated with an answer.

"Go to your room Jacob," Sara said firmly. "Thanks Annie," she said as Annie got her jacket on and got ready to go.

"Is Jacob okay?" Annie asked softly. "He seemed a little antsy today."

"Growth spurt," Sara teased in an unseasy tone. 

"Alright then. See you tomorrow," Annie said as she opened the door to Sara's place. But as she did Nick was standing there about to knock with a rather large duffel bag in his hand. "I was um just leaving," she said in a hurry.

"Night Annie," Nick said as she brushed past him and was gone. "Had to get a few things," Nick said with a smile. 

"How was your day?" Sara asked in a rather nervous tone.

"It was fine. And yours?" Nick asked back.

"Fine," Sara said standing in the hallway before him.

"Sara this is going to be strange for us for a bit," Nick said softly.

"So Warrick said something?"

"Did Catherine?" Nick countered.

"I guess we have a few other things to get used to," Sara said weakly.

"Once they get used to us being together everything will be better," Nick reassured her. "Where's Jacob?"

"I sent him to his room because he broke a glass today," Sara said softly.

"Can I talk to him?" Nick asked.

"Nick I don't think that…"

"Sara he needs to get used to me as an authority figure in his life. I won't hurt him," Nick promised.

"I know you never would. I guess I just never expected you to…well to want to."

"The good and the bad right?" Nick told her. He turned and headed for his son's room, his stomach starting to tighten with each knot. Was it too soon to start acting like a disciplinary figure in his life? Or was now the right time? When would be the right time?

Nick stopped in the doorway and just stood staring at his son. I have no right, he told himself. Do I? I mean I _am his father but…well I haven't been here from the beginning._

"I'll do it this time," Sara told him softly. "But you need to back me up. He needs to see that we work together."

"Okay," Nick replied softly.

"Jacob did you break a cup today?" Sara asked directly.

"No," Jacob said softly.

"Jacob I told you never to lie. Now did you break the cup?"

Jacob looked at both adults before him and just stared back with a confused expression. 

"Jacob your mother asked you a question. Did you break the cup?"

Still more silence.

"Jacob do you want a spanking?"

"No," came the small reply.

"Did you break the cup?"

"Yah," he said sadly.

"If you do it again you will be punished," Sara warned.

"No," Jacob said stubbornly.

"Jacob you do it again and you'll be punished," Nick said in a firm but calm tone.

Jacob looked at both of them, opened his mouth but decided against it.

"Now are you going to be a good boy the rest of the evening?" Sara asked walking up to him.

"Yah," Jacob said in a soft tone.

"Okay. Come give me a hug," Sara said with a smile. Jacob ran into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Suppa," he said firmly.

"We are going to have supper right now. Want to help us?" Sara asked. 

"Yah," Jacob said looking up at Nick. "Nick," he said happily.

"Daddy," Nick reminded him. "Can you say that?"

"Dadda," Jacob said shyly.

"Good boy Jacob," Sara praised him. "You'll just have to keep reminding him," she told Nick as she stood up to face him. "He'll get it in time."

"I have time," Nick smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

"Good to hear," Sara smiled. "Come on let's go get ready for suppa," she teased.

"Suppa," Jacob laughed as Nick scooped him up into his arms and started to tickle him. Sara handed Jacob a few plastic items that he carried to the table and put on his spot and then promptly returned for more.

"Wow he hasn't dropped anything yet," Nick said in amazement. 

"I know," Sara said with a smile handing Jacob the salt and peppershaker. 

"So are you okay? I mean you seemed pretty agitated this morning and…well I thought it was because of this and us and…"

"It was the press," Sara quickly told him. "I just don't like the attention," she said with a weak smile.

"Get used to it," he said softly nuzzling her ear.

"I meant from the press," Sara said with a smirk.

"I knew that," Nick teased. "But you're okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sara smiled. "Let's eat."

Supper was not a major event this time as Jacob calmly sat in his chair and slowly picked at his food before him.

"Do you think this is affecting him?" Nick asked softly.

"Well if it affects us it affects him, only he can't tell us that it is. I don't think it's anything to worry about just something to be aware of. But I think the more he gets used to seeing you here the better it'll be," Sara said pushing some hair off Jacob's face. 

"Who wants ice cream?" Nick asked enthusiastically.

"Me!" Jacob said with a large smile.

"I bought some after work," Nick said getting up from the table. "What do you say Jacob?"

"Pease…" Jacob said with a shy smile.

Nick looked at Sara and felt his heart melt over that simple expression. "Does he have to be so cute?"

"Well look at his father," Sara said with a wink. 

"You know now that you trust Greg and…" Nick said getting the ice cream. "Well I think we should plan a little getaway like that every so often. I mean it'll do us both some good."

"I like the idea of that," Sara said with a shy smile. "Very much so."

"Can you say ice cream?" Nick asked Jacob.

"Ie…ceam…" Jacob tried in frustration, but not able to hide his smile at his nearing treat.

"Good try," Nick smiled as he handed the small bowl to Jacob. "After this want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about Ice Age?" Nick asked Jacob.

"Yah," Jacob said with a mouthful of ice cream, dripping down his chin.

"Silly," Sara said wiping it away, making him laugh. 

After supper was done it was time to relax on the couch as a family. Nick put the movie in and then curled up beside Sara with Jacob snuggled between both of them.

"Now this is living," Nick mumbled as the movie started.

"I thought all those wild parties and wilder women was living," Sara teased.

"Maybe before I met you," Nick said in truth. "But not any more. This to me is the perfect night."

Sara looked at him with an expression of mild disbelief.

"You look surprised," Nick softly commented.

"Well I am sort of," Sara said with a slight frown as she felt Jacob's body laugh on hers. She gently tussled his hair and then looked back at Nick.

"I'm full of surprises," Nick teased.

"I see that," Sara said with a warm smile. "And um what other surprises are you hiding?"

"Well when he goes to bed I'll show you," Nick winked making her slightly blush. Jacob looked up at her with a frown and she stopped her light laughter. "Sorry grouchy," she said poking him in the side. He lightly laughed but the movie captivated him once again and he was back fixated with it. "The kids a TV addict," Sara laughed.

Nick looked at Sara and sighed happily. This was his idea of a perfect night. At home with his family, his soon to be wife and his son. He looked at Jacob and beamed. My son, wow. Nick looked at Sara who smiled at the TV as if on cue. Nothing will ever take this from me, Nick said inside fatefully. Fate, however, had another lesson to teach Nick, never take anything for granted.

********

**SOMEWHERE NEAR VEGAS**

"Got a room for the night?" Terry asked in a gruff voice to the innkeeper of a small motel on the outskirts of Vegas.

"Yeah number eight. How many nights?"

"Don't know yet," Terry snapped. "Is that a problem?" He asked pulling out a handful of high bills.

"Sign here please," the greedy innkeeper said to Terry. 

"I need a phonebook," Terry said firmly as he signed his phoney name.

"There is one by the desk phone," the man pointed to Terry's right. "It's complimentary if it's local."

"It's local," Terry barked as he grabbed his bag and shuffled to the desk. He sat down and opened the phonebook. "CSI…" he kept mumbling. After finding nothing that looked promising under CSI he looked up at the innkeeper with a frown. "What the hell does CSI stand for?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"I think it's something to do with the police, but I'm not sure."

"Police?" Terry asked in shock. "You sure?"

"Well no…but I remember last month some time a bunch of thems was out here working with the police on a body that was found in the woods," the innkeeper said with a frown. "Try the police."

Terry flipped to the Las Vegas Police department listings and sure enough found four words that struck him as correct. "Crime Scene Investigative Department," he mumbled. "What the hell is that?" Terry quickly jotted down the address and then headed for his room. Once inside he laid out his meager belongings and then looked at the small dingy dresser before him. On the table were two things his evil stare fixed themselves on. A faded picture of Sara and the address to the place in which she worked. He had already tried directory assistance but it failed to turn up where she lived. "Unlisted," Terry grumbled in anger. He grabbed a small bag and headed into the bathroom to start his simple task for the night. He looked at the bottle of hair dye and smiled. "I'll teach you to leave me you bitch. I'll make you sorry for what you did." His evil laughter hung in the bathroom long after he had cut and dyed his hair and went to bed. Dreams of a slow painful revenge occupying his thoughts. 

********

"Well I guess it's time for bed," Nick said softly as he looked down at Jacob asleep in Sara's arms. 

"Yeah for all of us," she said with a small yawn.

"Tired?" Nick asked with a playful smile.

"Actually you know I am," she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry," Nick said as he leaned in closer. "Even just laying next to you while we fall asleep is heaven for me."

Sara quickly kissed him and then pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said seriously. "Let's get married."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile. "But…well I want to do it right. Not just a JP thing. I mean I want a small wedding but I'd like some friends there…maybe even…"

"Sara relax," Nick said with a smile. "I didn't mean tomorrow."

"Oh right," Sara said with a slight blush. "But can we talk about it tomorrow?" She asked yawning again.

"Course," Nick said as he gently scooped his son into his arms and stood up. "I'll get him ready for bed."

"You sure?"

"Just tell me what color he wears to bed," Nick whispered.

"Blue," Sara whispered back. 

Nick carried Jacob into his room and carefully laid him down on his bed. In a sleepy stupor he managed to get Jacob's clothes off and into his pyjamas. "Goodnight my son," Nick said as he bent down and kissed his cheek. Jacob just mumbled in his sleep but didn't fully awaken. Nick pulled the covers over his stood and left the room, leaving the small night light still shining. He entered the bedroom where Sara was already in bed and smiled at her.

"Now that is something awesome to come into a room and find," he said with a smile.

"Say that again tomorrow night," Sara winked.

"Okay," Nick said eagerly as he quickly undressed and got ready for bed. A few minutes later Sara was safely in his arms while both slept soundly.

********

**SOMEWHERE NEAR VEGAS**

"Well Sara today is the day  I come back into your life. And just before I make you very sorry you left it'll be my pleasure to destroy all you have worked hard for and everyone you love. Welcome to hell. Back where you belong."

**Dear readers some feedback on how the story's going would be much appreciated.**


	9. Seeds of Fear Are Being Planted

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 9 – Seeds of Fear…Are being Planted

Terry stopped his truck on the other side of the street from the entrance to CSI headquarters and just waited. "So the police huh Sara," Terry muttered angrily. "What other surprises am I going to find?"

********

"Momma….ah…momma…" Jacob wailed from his bed.

"That's two mornings in a row," Nick moaned as he rolled over onto his side. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Probably another tooth coming in," Sara said in a sleepy voice. "I'll get him…"

"No I will," Nick said as he slowly pushed the covers off him. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed for his son's room. "Hey Jacob," he said to the sad teary faced child before him.

"Momma," Jacob sobbed.

"Mommy is still sleeping. Can daddy help?"

"No," Jacob said swatting his hand through the air to get Nick to leave.

"Well mommy is not coming. So can I help?" Nick asked in a firmer tone.

"No," Jacob moaned again.

"Well I am so deal with it," Nick said in exasperation. "Want something to eat?" Nick asked softly as he took a step closer.

"No," Jacob said slowly sliding back onto his bum in his bed. But he was more familiar with seeing Nick around and Nick sensed he was starting to ease. "A bubba?"

"No."

"What do you want?" 

"Bum," Jacob said softly.

"You want a bum?" Nick asked with an amused smile.

"Yah," Jacob said softly looking down.

"He wants a bum?" Nick mumbled out loud.

"He needs a new diaper," Sara called out to him. "Annie has been potty training him during the day but overnight he still wears a diaper. Want me to change him?"

"No…I can do it," Nick said looking back at his son. "Want daddy to give you a new bum?" Nick asked with hesitancy.

"Yah," Jacob said with a slight smile.

"Okay," Nick said with a frown. "This should be fun," he said dryly as he heard Sara laughing. 

"Holler if you need help," Sara teased.

"Yeah no problem," Nick said under his breath. He looked around and spied the changing table with some diapers and wipes on it. He glanced back at his son who simply stared back at him with a look of uncertainty. "Yeah tell me about it," Nick said with a sigh as he reached for Jacob and lifted him into the air and gently laid him down on the changing table. He started to unsnap his bottoms but Jacob's hand kept getting in the way.

"Jacob stop it," Nick snapped.

"He usually gets a toy to play with while you change him," Sara called out as she propped herself up in the bed on one elbow. 

"Toy," Nick said looking around. Upon finally seeing one that wouldn't get in the way he put it in Jacob's greedy hands and opened the diaper. "Damn," he cursed softly as he took a step back. "Jacob you smell," he said making a face and making his son laugh. Nick carefully took the poopy diaper off his son and started to clean him. "What do I do with the diaper?"

"Put it in the diaper genie," Sara called out.

"Naturally. A genie," Nick said in sarcasm as he looked at the odd contraption on the floor beside him. "I guess this is it." After putting the soiled diaper on the top and twisting it into the diaper disposal bag he looked back at Jacob who lay on the changing table looking at him with a smile.

"Better?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yah," Jacob said as he raised his arms, dropping the toy to the floor. "Up," he insisted as Nick picked him up.

"Thanks," Sara said with a lazy smile as she leaned on the doorframe looking at them. 

"That was a lot of work," Nick smiled.

"Tell me about it," she said with a sigh. "Thank goodness he doesn't breast feed anymore."

"Yeah thank goodness. I'd really suck at that," Nick smiled as he poked Jacob's naked tummy making both Jacob and Sara laugh. "Let's get you dressed."

"Yah," Jacob said with a firm nod.

"Want to wear your jeans?" Nick asked walking to his son's closet.

"Yah," Jacob said in agreement. 

Sara watched the two males before her and smiled. Jacob was already so much like his father. He held his head the same way and had the same expressions already. She felt a smile of contentment play upon her face as she turned to get ready for the day. This is the life I have always wanted, she said inside. Now I finally have it.

Nick finished dressing Jacob and quickly made his bed while his son played with a few toys on the floor. "Hey Jacob who am I?"

Jacob looked up at him and was about to say something but stopped. "Dadda," Jacob said softly.

"That's right Jacob," Nick said with a big smile. "I love you so much," he whispered as he bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you ever," Nick said seriously. "I promise you that. My son."

********

"Damn you Sara what the hell time do you start?" Terry grumbled as he lit another cigarette, casually tossing a butt out the window beside his beat up pick up truck. "Banker's hours?"

********

"Okay Annie we'll see you tonight," Sara said to Annie as her and Nick left for the day. Just as Sara was about to close the front door Annie rushed up to her. "Everything okay?"

"Is um…" Annie said looking past her to Nick. "Is he going to be um here…well I mean more often?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Sara said with a smile. "Probably on a permanent basis."

"Well I like him," Annie smiled. "I'm so happy for you. And for Jacob."

"Thanks. I'm happy too," Sara beamed as she turned and left. 

"Annie thinks it's great we are going to be living together," Sara told Nick as they drove to work. "So that's one."

"Sara everyone will think that once they get used to the idea," Nick said, offering up a weak smile.

"I know," she said softly. "I just worry sometimes."

"About what?" Nick asked in concern.

"About Jacob and how this will affect him. I mean we take it for granted that things are just going to continue but I think he's aware of the changes," Sara said slowly. "Did that make sense?"

"Sort of," Nick smiled. "I think it's good he's young because that way the transition will be easier," Nick said pulling into the parking lot. "Come on let's get our mind into working mode."

"Right," Sara said giving him a quick kiss. 

********

"Another black truck," Terry moaned. "Shesh do they also own GM?" Terry was about to put his pair of small field binoculars when something made his head snap back and a sneer curl on his lip. "Sara!" He said under his breath as he watched her exit the black truck in the parking lot across the street. "And who's the guy?" He said turning his attention to a smiling Nick. "And who are you pal?" He asked in anger. He quickly put down the binoculars and started to make a few notes. When he looked back up Nick and Sara were already inside. "Now I just have to figure out where you came from this morning Sara. Then the fun will really begin."

********

Sara felt herself pause for a moment as she entered the building and look back, a small feeling of uneasiness now starting to get bigger, the small voice inside starting to gain strength. Would it be too late?

"Sara?" Nick asked softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I um…" she said turning back to him with a firm smile. "I'm fine. Ready to get started?" She asked trying to once again ignore the small hint of danger growing inside her. No one's watching you, she said inside. Put that sixth sense away for now.

"Ready when you are," Nick smiled as he led the way to their lab to get started processing evidence from the case they worked on the day before. "Warrick and I have a few more field details to go over at that ally murder. You?"

"I think I'm just here all day," Sara said with a wry smile.

"Good morning everyone!" Greg said with a large smile.

"How come we're so happy this morning?" Nick teased.

"Duh!" Greg said with a smirk. "How come you two are?"

"Duh!" Nick retorted. "Had to wake up early, change a poopy diaper…you know the usual. You?"

"Oh hot sex…all night…you know the usual," Greg laughed.

"You know you both sound like Jacob," Sara teased as she took her jacket off. "Like little boys."

"So um what are you two doing this weekend?" Greg asked quickly.

"Not sure. Why?" Nick asked in suspicion.

"Oh no reason. Well I mean if you two…well I mean with Jacob and…I hear it's supposed to be sunny and…"

"Greg!" Nick snapped. "Just spit it out."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to look after Jacob this weekend. I mean just in case you two…ah well you wanted to…you know," Greg said with a smile blush.

"And what's it in it for you?" Nick teased.

"What? Me? Nothing. Nick buddy why would you…"

"Greg?" Nick reminded him.

"Well Beth she um…well she thought it was sexy that I was cool with Jacob and…" he said in a sheepish tone.

"So you want to use him to impress her?" Sara asked in shock.

"Not impress," Greg said in defence. "Just show her that I'm…well that I'm a sensitive kinda guy." 

"I see," Nick said with a frown. "Why not just cry in front of her."

"Funny," Greg said dryly as Nick laughed. "Look I'm trustworthy," Greg said in a rush. 

"Can we at least think about it?" Sara smiled.

"Well yeah but I mean even just to take him to the park or…okay I'm leaving now," he said quickly ducking out of the room.

"Poor Jacob," Nick laughed. "A pawn at such an early age."

"Must be the charm he inherited from his father," Sara teased.

"Or the looks from his mother," Nick teased back.

"Am I uh interrupting something?" Warrick asked walking in the room.

"No," Nick said grabbing his jacket. "Today's the wrap up right?"

"Just a few things to finish," Warrick said with a smile. "Morning Sara."

"Morning Warrick," Sara said looking up from her microscope. "Have fun you two."

"Always," Warrick retorted. 

Sara watched them leave and then turned back to her work. She looked at the pile before her and sighed. "Today is going to be a long day," she sighed heavily.

"Need some help?" Greg offered.

"Would be great," Sara said with a half smile. "Dig in."

"So how _are _things going?" Greg asked grabbing a small pile of sealed evidence bags and sitting down beside her.

"Slowly but very surely," Sara said positively. "How about you and Beth?"

"Slowly," Greg smiled. "Hey you're a girl…do…"

"Gee thanks," Sara said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Greg said sheepishly. "Well about Beth…I mean do chicks like um…picnics?" He half whispered.

"You want to take her on a picnic?" Sara asked in amusement.

"Shhh keep it down," Greg snapped.

"No it's great," Sara smiled. 

"Well what did you think? Is it cool? Or is the science fair better?" Greg frowned.

"Now about a grunge concert?" Sara teased.

"I happen to be a sensitive guy," Greg said proudly.

"Go for the picnic. Oh and forget the beer and hotdogs," Sara told him. "Spring for some real food."

"Perfect! Like what?"

********

Terry watched at Nick and Warrick exited the building and made sure he turned his head as they drove past him. He quickly grabbed a baseball cap and put it over his fake blond hair. "I wonder if she'll know it's me," he laughed as he looked at his fake moustache and fixed it a bit. "Time to get my day started," he said getting out of the truck. He grabbed his phoney courier package and started for the front door. 

Terry slowly made his way into the CSI entranceway and stopped. His anger at seeing Sara apparently doing better without him like she said she would was starting to rapidly eat away at him. He had pictured her alone and destitute. But when he rounded the corner and saw her laughing with Greg he knew things had turned out differently than he expected. He felt his temperature starting to rise as he stared at the young man who seemed to friendly for his liking. 

"Thanks Sara," Greg said out loud. "Man this date is going to be the best one yet!"

"Greg keep your voice down," Sara smiled. 

"Right sorry," Greg said with a sheepish grin.

"She belongs to me you punk," Terry muttered under his breath. "You will pay for taking her away from me," he said in anger as he slammed his fist into the air at nothing. He quickly looked around and was relieved that he hadn't drawn attention to himself. "Time for a little fun," he said pulling his cap down further and heading in their direction.

"Man Sara those tips are great," Greg said in a soft tone. "Beth is going to be putty in my uh…I mean I'll um..."

"Right," Sara smiled as Greg's pager went off.

"It's Al," he said with a heavy sigh. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Sara said with a friendly smile as she watched Greg leave the room. She admired his exuberance at wanting to be with someone he so obviously was in love with. Because in truth even being apart from Nick like this was driving her insane. "I'm pathetic," she mumbled to herself and then went back to her work. She heard a bumping noise from outside her office and looked up, up into the face of a man she…she thought she knew?

Sara stared at the courier man out of her office door and shrugged it off until he looked her way and they locked eyes. Cold eyes…evil eyes…familiar eyes, she asked herself? She tried to pull herself away but found herself unable as she was washed over with painful waves of déjà vu. His eyes…she said to herself. There is something so familiar about them.

"Sara?" Catherine called out breaking her from her spell. 

"I uh…what?" Sara asked looking at her friend. "Sorry I was uh…lost in thought," she said looking back to the spot the strange man was. Sadly the spot was empty and he was gone. Must be my mind playing tricks on me, she told herself. It's nothing.

"Are you okay? You look at though you saw a ghost?" Catherine teased.

"I'm fine," she said with a mild frown. "Just lost in thought," she said turning back to her friend with a pasted on smile.

"Right well…" she said walking over to her and placing a file down on the table before her. "That hair you ID'd…was the cincher. We got the guy."

"Perfect," Sara said with a happy smile. "Can I go home now?" She teased.

"Yeah you and me both," she said with a sigh as she headed for Grissom's office. 

Sara watched Catherine leave but turned back to the spot that left her feeling uneasy. Her eyes started to dart nervously around as if they were still searching, looking for the one thing that didn't belong. Her memory searched and searched and finally rested upon the one word that still breathed terror into her. 

"_Terry_," she said in horror. "Oh my god," she whispered. "It…it can't be," she tried to convince herself. And yet she'd know those eyes anyplace. Cold and evil just like before. But as she thought more and more about the man she feared and hated the more she started to give in to self-doubt once again. "Terry has a different life and a different woman," she said firmly. "At least…" she said reaching for the phone. She dialled the one number that she knew she could find reliable information.

"Don. It's Sara," she said with an uneasy smile. "Sara Sidle."

"Sara?" The old man asked in a soft tone. "Child is that really you?"

"It's me," she said softly. "I need your help. Do you have a few minutes?"

"For you anytime," he said in a slow easy voice. "What do you need?"

********

About the same time Terry was leaving, the truck carrying Nick and Warrick pulled back into the lot. "Be right back," Nick said with a sigh. 

"Can't believe you forgot it," Warrick laughed. "Shesh can't you put Sara aside for a second?"

"Very funny," Nick said closing the door. He started for the office door when Terry barged past him roughly bumping into him. "Hey watch it," Nick said with a frown.

"Whatever loser," Terry mumbled under his breath. Terry reached his truck and got inside when he noticed a state police cruiser pull up behind him. He felt his nervous tension starting to grow and instead of lingering decided to come back tomorrow and then follow Sara to see where she lived. "See you tomorrow Sara," Terry said in anger as he pulled away. 

"Nice attitude," Nick sighed as he headed inside. He made a quick turn around and saw Terry getting into an old truck and driving away at a modest clip. "Must be having a bad day," he said under his breath as he headed for the supply room. He noticed Sara on the phone but didn't have time to disturb her. But even just watching her for a few seconds was enough to put a warm smile on his face. How she frowned when she wasn't getting the right answers. How her hair fell over one eye and a delicate finger pushed it back behind her ear. How she'd smile when she finally got what she was after or someone on the other end told her something amusing. 

"Better not be flirting with her," Nick joked as he grabbed his bag and rushed back outside. "Don't even say it," Nick warned Warrick.

"Hey man it's not me you should be worried about. I mean you did put down Sara's name on the evidence sheet you turned in to Grissom."

"I did what?" Nick asked in horror.

"Yeah thankfully I caught it in time. You owe me."

"I owe everyone," Nick laughed. "Will you just go," Nick directed. Warrick started up the truck and headed for their crime scene. Nick turned back to the office and smiled. "Hope you find what you're looking for Sara," he whispered.

********

"I see," Sara said with teary eyes. "That's um…that's sad."

"Sorry child," Don said softly. "How are you doin' anyhow?"

"I'm fine," Sara said with a soft smile. 

"You got a man in your life?"

"Working on that. Look tell um…well tell Charlene to hang in there and I'll try to call later. Thanks for the info on Terry."

"Now don't you worry child," Don said firmly. "Terry's he's been long gone for a bit now. Charlene will be just fine. Them bruises on her face and her arm will heal. You jus worry about yourself."

"I will. Thanks," Sara said hanging up. The images Don described about Terry's latest victim brought back sickening thoughts of her own abuse at his hands. Sadly as her mind started to flash images of her being hit by Terry she felt her stomach starting to lurch and she rushed for the bathroom just in time to throw up.

"Sara?" Catherine asked in concern as she rushed in after her. "You okay?"

"Feel…sick," she wheezed as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Well just go home and rest. I'll get Greg to finish your things."

"Thanks," Sara said standing up. "Tell Nick I…"

"I'll tell him. Just go home and rest."

"Okay," Sara said with a weak smile. She slowly walked back to her chair and grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for the front door. She turned her head to where the strange courier man was and immediately saw an image of Terry standing there smiling at her. She shook the image clear but felt her dizziness return. 

"Need a ride home?" Catherine asked softly.

"You know I think I'm feeling a little better and…"

"Sara even if it's just food poisoning, go home and rest," Catherine urged kindly. "Come on let's go," she said taking her arm and gently guiding her to the front door. Sara just rested in silence on the drive to her home. "How come so quiet?"

"Nick and I are living together," she just blurted out. She looked at Catherine in horror and then stopped whatever else she was about to say. "I um…did I just say that?" She asked in horror.

"Yes you did," Catherine said softly. "Wow that's a big step for you two. And so soon."

"Catherine I know…I'm sorry…I didn't realize I would just…" Sara rambled off.

"Sara it's okay," Catherine said quickly. "I'm not mad at you. And you don't have to be sorry. You and Nick are both adults. I just hope you know what you're doing. I mean with a child involved it can be…"

"Nick loves Jacob…almost like his own son," Sara said with a frown. "Trust me it's been great so far," she said with a smile.

"So then this throwing up wasn't…"

"Anything to do that us? No," Sara smiled. "That makes me happy," she said looking out the window. "I mean kinda like you and Grissom."

"What?" Catherine asked in surprise. "How did yo…"

"You're kidding right?" Sara smiled. "I've known him for too long. You're just his type. I can see why he's crazy for you and I think it's great."

"Well thanks," Catherine said firmly. "And as for telling Grissom…I mean as long as it doesn't interfere with your work then…well who am I to judge. You must really love him to take such a big step."

"I do," Sara said firmly. "I really do love him."

"Well I think that's wonderful," Catherine smiled warmly at her friend. "And I do hope it works out for both of you…well all three of you. How is Jacob doing?"

"Good so far," Sara said weakly. "Nick changed his diaper this morning for the first time. Man now any man that can change that load of crap is fine in my books," she laughed lightly.

"Tell me about it," Catherine sighed as she stopped in front of Sara's place. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah Annie is home and Jacob is probably sleeping, which is what I think I'll do," Sara said pushing the door open. "Thanks Catherine…for everything."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye. And thanks for the ride," she said as Catherine pulled away and headed back to work. Sara slowly walked up the front steps and gently opened the door.

"Momma!" Jacob cried out happily as she stepped into the front hallway. Sara watched her beautiful son bound towards her and immediately felt her stomach tighten. Jacob. Terry didn't know she was pregnant and if he ever knew about Jacob…she closed her eyes hoping to wash away instant images of her son in pain and was thankful when they did. I have to dwell on the happy thoughts, she told herself firmly.

"Are you okay Sara?" Annie asked quickly. 

Sara bent down to her son, unable to pick him up in her weakened condition. She felt his small arms wrap tightly around her neck and then two small lips plant a kiss on her cheek. "Just ate something that didn't agree with me. I'm going to have a nap," she said standing up.

"Nap," Jacob repeated as he held his arms up to his mother. "Up."

"Jacob I can't pick you up."

Jacob opened his mouth and started to protest.

"Jacob remember what I said about whiny boys? They go to their room. Annie have you been sending him to his room if he does this?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I teach him how you want. And yes he has been sent there a few times," she said ruffling his hair. "But all in all he's a very good boy."

"Jacob you want to have a nap with mommy?" Sara asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said with a smile.

"Thanks Annie you can go early today," Sara said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Sara told her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Jacob."

"Bye…An…nie…" Jacob said with a small laugh.

Sara locked the door behind Annie and then turned back to Jacob who was just sitting in the middle of the floor with his toys looking up at her with a smile that was a beautiful as Nick's. If something were to happen to him…I can't think that way, she commanded herself inside. I have to hope for the best. "Come on Jacob, let's go," she said holding out her hand to him.

Jacob immediately pushed himself off the floor and ran to his mother and took her hand. Sara led them to the bedroom and after changing into a pair of sweatpants lay down on her side and let Jacob curl up beside her. She pulled his small body into her warm embrace and held him tightly. The pains in her stomach had started to subside as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. This time however, it was restless and fraught with nightmares she wanted to forget.

********

"Well well well Sara," Terry snided as he slowly paced his small hotel room. "So some big shot dating a younger guy. What you couldn't handle a real man? Had to get a young one to boss them around?" Terry asked angrily. "Well he won't last long," Terry said pounding one fist into another. "I'll show you that you would be sorry for leaving me. _Very sorry_."

********

"Man if I never work another dumpster," Nick moaned as he and Warrick walked into CSI headquarters smelling like garbage and drunks.

"Tell me about it," Warrick sighed as they dumped the bags in Greg's lab and headed for the locker room. "You stink."

"Funny," Nick said dryly.

"Gee thanks," Greg said sarcastically as he took the smelly bag from Nick's dirty hands. 

Nick walked by Sara's lab and noticed she wasn't there and neither was her jacket. As they passed by Grissom's office he noticed Catherine inside talking and laughing with his boss. They seem rather friendly, Nick muttered inside. But if Catherine is here and Greg is here then…where is Sara?

"Nick?" Catherine said as if on cue.

"Have you seen Sara?" Nick asked in haste.

"She went home. She threw up a bit and so I took her home to rest."

"What? Threw up? Is she okay?" Nick asked in concern.

"I think she'll be just fine," Catherine said warmly. "But you…well you need a shower."

"Yeah I know," Nick smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Sure," Catherine said turning to leave.

Nick turned back to Warrick who was already starting to undress. "I'll um do those samples now and…" he said turning to leave.

"Nick I'll have Rollie downstairs do them. Go and see if she's okay," Warrick told him.

"Seriously?"

"Go before I change my mind," Warrick smiled. "Besides it's almost quitting time."

"Thanks man I owe ya," Nick said rushing for the front exit door.

"Twice now," Warrick called out after him with a laugh.

Nick hurried home with a worried thought on his mind. "What could make her sick?" He finally reached home, got out of his truck and quietly let himself into the front door. He heard no noise so decided not to make any of his own. He carefully made his way to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway and stared at the sight before him. There on his bed was the woman he loved more than anything sleeping peacefully with his son carefully wrapped in her loving arms. He felt his eyes wanting to water but reminded himself that this was something he should get used to. But he still continued to stare at them as if committing the picture to memory for some later date. 

"Wow," he whispered as he turned and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and then start dinner. He turned on the hot water and allowed it to steam up the room. 

Sara heard the running of the water and knew that Nick had to be home. She felt Jacob wake up and look up at her with a sleepy smile. "Want to shower with daddy?" She asked playfully.

"Yah," Jacob said with a slight nod of his sleepy head. Sara quickly jumped out of bed, surprised at how much better she felt, quickly undressed herself and Jacob and carried his little naked body against her's to the bathroom.

Nick heard the door to the bathroom open and felt a smile instantly cover his handsome face. But he was surprised when Sara pulled back the shower curtain to reveal herself and Jacob both in the nude. "I uh…" he said looking her up and down. "I um…wow you are beautiful and carrying our son…wow," Nick blushed. "Want to join me?"

"Yah," Jacob said readily holding out his arms for his father to take him. Nick took his son and held him against his warm wet chest as Sara got into the bathtub beside him. "Good thing you got a big bathtub."

"Something I can't live without," she said leaning in and giving him a warm kiss. "You look mighty fine like this yourself," she blushed, as she looked his well-muscled frame from head to toe. "Mighty fine. Jacob do you think daddy looks hot all naked like this?"

"Yah," Jacob said making his parents laugh. He looked at them with a frown, which made them laugh once again.

"Time to wash Jacob," Sara teased grabbing the soap and starting to rub it over his chubby arms and legs making him squeal with laughter. Sara watched Nick rub the soap on their son and felt happiness settling upon her. Never in her life would she have imagined such a happy state as she would be in right now. They played around under the warm water streams until Jacob peed on Nick and then the water ran cold.

"I still can't believe he peed on me," Nick moaned while Sara wrapped Jacob in a large towel as he laughed at Nick. "Oh so you think that's funny do you?" Nick smiled down at his son bundled in the towel. 

"Yah," Jacob said with a large smile.

Nick firmly wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed for his son. Jacob screamed out in laughter as Nick tickled him under the towel. With his arms trapped at his sides all Jacob could do was squeal and laugh telling Nick no and to stop. Nick however just carried on making Sara join in the fun as well. Soon they were all on the bed laughing and rolling around like it was the most natural thing in the world.

********

However on the other side of town things weren't so natural and there was no love in room number eight. In fact just the opposite was brimming at the edges of the small hotel room. Evil seeds were growing.

Terry continued to down the bottle of beer in his hand while he held a ratty picture of him and Sara in the other. He failed to notice the expression of hopelessness on her face. All he saw was himself with his _property_. "You belong to me Sara," he said in a low expression. "And there ain't no pretty boy in the world that'll keep us apart," he said harshly taking another swig. 

He ran a sweaty hand through his fake blond hair and pushed himself to his feet and headed to the bathroom. After relieving himself he stood in front of the mirror and stared at the evil haggard person staring back at him. "She belongs to you," the image mouthed to him. "You take her back at any cost."

"At any cost," Terry mumbled as he wandered back into the small bedroom and slumped down on the small queen size bed. "I wonder what kind of place you got for yourself?" Terry asked gruffly. "And how long it will take me to destroy it?"

He finished the last sentence with the last mouthful of beer and a vengeful laugh that seemed to hang in the air long after he downed another beer and then finally passed out, the empty case on the floor beside his chair. 

********

"Mmmm someone smells clean," Sara teased as she walked back into the bedroom as Nick was finishing getting dressed. Jacob was still sitting in his towel on the bed; his damp hair still ruffled. "Man he's cute," she said making her son blush. He looked at her with a wide grin in return. "Ham," she teased.

"That he is," Nick said softly. He turned to Sara and looked at her in concern. "I know you left early. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said walking up to him. "Must have been stale coffee or something. But I'm fine now so don't worry," she said leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Sara confirmed. "Now what would you like for dinner?"

"You," Nick said seriously.

"I didn't ask about dessert," Sara teased.

"Oh right," Nick said looking at Jacob. "Son will you go play so your mother and I can have sex?" Nick asked directly.

"Nick Stokes!" Sara scolded in a teasing way, slapping him on the shoulder, making Jacob laugh at them. 

"He doesn't know what I'm saying," Nick sighed as he looked back at her with a frown. "Right?"

"Of course he doesn't," Sara smiled. "But I mean…well…oh hell he didn't understand a word of it. Right Jacob?"

"Yah," Jacob said just agreeing because he was asked something that sounded like a question. "See he agreed he didn't understand a word."

"Cute," Nick said dryly.

"You know um…well Greg offered to take him again for the weekend if…well I mean I know it's the only real time we get to spend together as a family but…" Sara said with a smile.

"But one night wouldn't hurt," Nick said readily. "You sure?"

"Nick I trust Greg and so do you. Besides he was pretty great with him last time."

"Alright you talk to Greg tomorrow," Nick said with a smile. "So what else happened today?" He asked as he watched Sara scoop up Jacob in her arms and carry him into his bedroom. 

"I told Catherine we were living together," Sara said disappearing from view.

"That's ni…what?" Nick asked in surprise as he hurried after her. "You told her? And?"

"And she was pretty great about it. She said that as long as it doesn…"

"Doesn't interfere with work then it's okay?" Nick finished with a sheepish smile.

"Something like that. Oh well so she knows. They're all bound to find out sooner or later," Sara said firmly. "And I don't feel as scared as I did yesterday."

"Then I don't either," he said walking up to her with a smile. "We will get through this just fine."

"I know," she said with a twinge of doubt in her voice, as if it were straining to say the words they both needed to hear. 

"You believe that right?" Nick asked with a frown.

"I really want to Nick," Sara said firmly. "I'm just a little scared is all."

"Well I am too," Nick said gently squeezing her arms. "But as long as we both want it to work it will. It can't fail."

Sara put on her best smile and quickly kissed Nick as Jacob jumped out of his towel, exposing his clean naked body to them.

"Ah exhibitionist," Nick exclaimed as he started to poke Jacob's exposed belly. "Well at least he's chosen his profession," Nick teased making Sara laugh.

Jacob started to laugh even harder as both Nick and Sara started to tickle their naked son at once. He tried to push them away with his small hands but was laughing too hard as they continued their tickle assault. Finally after a few rounds Jacob was dressed and supper was underway.

"Is he asleep?" Sara asked Nick as he walked softly into their bedroom a few hours later, wearing only his sweat shorts.

"Out like a light," Nick smiled. "Are you sleepy?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Not yet," Sara smiled. "Want to come here and make me sleepy?" She teased as she threw back the covers to reveal her naked body to him.

"Um yeah," he said before he rushed to the bed and leapt on top of her making her laugh. Her laughs were quickly silenced by warm kisses assaulting her lips and tongue and then travelling down her neck to her exposed chest. Sleep would have to wait for a bit. 

********

"So about this weekend," Greg said as he lay beside Beth in the warm bed.

"Yes," she said as she traced her finger along his bare chest. "Science fair right?" She asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well I had something else in mind," Greg said with a playful smile.

"And that would be?"

"How about…" Greg said leaning in close and kissing her. "It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear. Beth's smile just widened as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. "Is that okay?"

"Let me show you how much?" She teased.

********  
"So I am seriously considering taking Greg up on his offer," Sara moaned as she heard Jacob crying a few hours later. She pushed her sleepy body out of bed and stumbled for her son's room.

"I'll get it next time," Nick said in a lazy voice.

Sara entered Jacob's room to find him sitting up in bed with tears streaming down his face. 

"Momma," he said through sobs.

"Baby what is it?" Sara asked in concern as she took her crying son into her arms.

"Owie," Jacob cried.

"Something hurts?"

"Yah," Jacob said sadly as he pointed to his mouth.

"Tooth coming in?" Sara asked as she pushed some hair off his face.

"Yah," Jacob said softly. 

"Okay," she said getting the medicated cream from his small cupboard. She turned on the light and then found the source of his irritation, rubbed the cream on it and then laid him back down on his side. "Go to sleep," she mumbled. Sara stayed with Jacob until his eyes closed once again and he was back asleep.

"He okay?" Nick mumbled.

"Tooth coming in," Sara said laying back down. 

"Okay," Nick said snuggling closer as they both fell back asleep.

********

Terry woke up early the next morning in a drunken haze. He slowly pushed himself off the ratty chair he passed out on and stumbled his way into the bathroom. After waking himself up by splashing cold water on his face he headed back into the bedroom to get dressed and out the door. He downed his third cup of coffee outside CSI headquarters when he noticed the first black truck pull up.

"Ah egghead is here early," he said with a snort as Grissom exited his truck and walked into the large building. "Who will be next?"

********

"Tired?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen where Sara putting some coffee on. 

"Sort of," she smiled. She heard Jacob starting to stir and smiled. "I'll get him." Sara headed into Jacob's room to get him ready for the day. After that she headed into the master bedroom and started to get herself ready.

"I'm going to bring some more of my things over today," Nick called out from the kitchen. "Is that okay?"

"I think we'll need more room," she teased.

"I think so too," he smiled. "But we can talk about that also."

"Sounds good," Sara said firmly. About an hour later Annie had arrived and they were off to start their day. 

"I'll see you tonight," Sara said giving Nick a long kiss before she got into her car.

"I won't bring too much stuff," Nick smiled. "Just the kitchen sink."

"Good we need two," Sara teased back. "See you there."

Sara got into her car and headed for the office. As she drew closer that uneasy feeling started to grow again. Get a grip Sara, she told herself. Terry is gone. He has another life and had another woman. Like he'd still be hung up on you! She pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car; totally unaware of the pair of eyes fixated on her every action.

"Good morning Sara," Terry said in disdain as he watched her get out and stand beside it. His eyes gazed lustfully on her well-kept body and his mind started to fill with terrible images of her at his mercy. "Anyone that stops me from taking you will die," he vowed under his breath as he watched her start to walk into the building.

Sara stopped for a few minutes, almost sensing a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around but Terry quickly ducked and so she saw nothing, just her mind playing tricks on her once again. With a slight shrug she headed inside determined to start her day without any problems.

Terry was about to get out of his truck when Nick's truck pulled up and he got out. "Him I just don't like," Terry grumbled as watched Nick until he was inside before he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and started to write on it. 

Nick was about to go and see Sara when Grissom called him into his office. 

"Hey Greg, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sara asked.

"Sara I just wanted to say that…" Greg started as Terry walked into the building. "With Beth…"

"Him again," Terry said through gritted teeth. 

"Sex last night was the best ever!" Greg said loudly making people look and smile. "I uh…"

"He's dead," Terry vowed angrily.

"Good going," Sara laughed. "So about Beth?" Sara asked in a softer tone.

"Well she loved the surprise idea and I think she'll flip over the picnic. Thanks so much," he said hugging her. 

"You must really like her," Sara smiled.

"Like her? Yeah of course I…damn Sara I think I love her," Greg said in a serious tone. "I mean really. She's the only thing I think about…I need help," he moaned as his pager went off and he walked away.

Sara watched him go with a smile on her face. But the smile quickly faded as the group of people cleared and there standing in the hallway was the same man she saw yesterday. She once again locked eyes with his evil ones and was immediately taken back into her world of growing doubt and fear. She saw the man wink at her and suddenly felt her stomach tighten and her lungs start to gasp for air. She looked down for a second and when she looked back up he was gone, disappeared as if he wasn't even there. She rushed out into the hallway and grabbed the nearest person she could find. "Was there a man…a courier…baseball cap and…well he didn't belong and…" she stammered. 

"Nope sorry," the CSI told her. 

"I uh…" she said looking around realizing she was drawing stares. "I'm okay," she said firmly, trying to rapidly regain her composure. She put on a firm smile and tried to calm the growing nausea she was feeling. She tried to quiet her thoughts but images of her abuse and horrible life at Terry's hands came flooding back to her as clear as if she was still surviving them. 

She looked out the front door and just looked upon an empty street and frowned. This can't be, she told herself. Terry is gone. Don said he moved away and took another woman. He's gone. He wouldn't come back; she tried to convince herself. But sadly those eyes haunted her mind. Those cold evil eyes she'd know if she were blind. The eyes of a madman she stared into each time he hit her or hurt her in some way for so many long painful years. The eyes she feared burned a hole into her mind that would never be covered over by any amount of love. 

"Sara you okay?" Nick asked softly touching her. 

Sara looked at him blankly but managed a slight nod before she turned and headed for her lab once again.

"Here you must have missed this," Nick said handing her a plain white envelope with only the word _Sara_ on it. "It was in your mail slot."

"Thanks," she said numbly as she took the envelope and headed for her desk.

"I have something to do. Be right back," Nick said giving her hand a loving squeeze.

"Okay," she said, forcing herself to be happy and put those horrible thoughts aside. She watched Nick leave with a smile on her face. I love him so much, she said inside. What would happen if I los…I can't think that. I'm not going to lose Nick and Terry is not here, she commanded herself. I love Nick and I'm never going to lose him. Him and ja…Jacob! What if Terry ever found out about Jacob? He'd…oh my god he'd kill him or take him or…Sara felt her world starting to spiral downwards and quickly grabbed onto a chair to steady herself. She looked at the object in her slightly trembling hand and felt a small shiver run down her spine. 

"Terry is gone," she said out loud, hoping to convince herself of that. She heard someone say hello, which thankfully pushed her back into reality, pulling her from her nightmarish stupor. She took a firm gulp and started to open the white envelope. She stared at the three simple words in horror, the handwriting of a man she knew so well, her world crashing to a stop, her heart heavy inside her chest.

"Oh…my…god…" was all she managed.

__

"Miss me Sara?"


	10. What Doesn't Kill Us

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 10 – What Doesn't Kill Us…**

A/N Dear readers…due to some family complications the next few chapters might be a bit delayed. Sorry for this but as it's serious in nature these complications can't be avoided. I hope you'll still try to support the story by reviewing if you read it and show appreciation for my hard work. As always much appreciated. 

Sara sat looking at the note in her hands for what seemed like an eternity until she finally found the courage to fold it up and put it in her purse. By the time Nick returned Sara had gained back some of her composure but was just sitting and staring at the piece of evidence before her.

"Are you trying to read it's mind?" Nick teased as he walked back into the room.

"Funny," Sara said with a nervous smile. "So you all done the alley murder?"

"Yes thankfully," Nick sighed. "Man that job stunk."

"Oh cute," Sara said dryly making him laugh. 

Nick noticed her uneasiness and frowned. "Are you okay? I mean this morning you were larger than life and now…you just seem distracted."

"I am," she said firmly. "I need…" she said looking at him with a fearful expression.

"Sara what's wrong?" Nick asked quickly. 

"I need some air," she said standing up and pushing her way past him.

"What? Sara!" Nick called as he rushed outside after her. Sara stopped walking only when she reached a small park-like area. Unbeknownst to them both they had an uninvited and unseen guest. One bent on their destruction.

_"Him again," Terry mumbled angrily as he sat in his truck across the street, carefully hidden behind a large camper but his window able to see them. "Shesh she has them all running after her. I wonder what's his story?"_

"What's going on?" Nick asked softly. 

"Nick," Sara said turning around to face him. "I guess I just needed some fresh air. Sorry to have alarmed you."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked in concern. "I mean you weren't feeling well yesterday."

"Look Nick it's nothing," Sara said firmly. I just got him into my life, she reasoned inside. I'm not going to lose him now because of something that I can't confirm or prove. I mean maybe that handwriting looks like Terry's but…he's gone, she insisted inside her mind. I need to see him to know that he's…should I wait until then?

"Sara?" Nick asked softly. "You seem like a million miles away."

"I feel like I am," she said weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like…Nick I just want everything to work out so badly that sometimes I just get so scared that it won't and I can't think straight," Sara blurted out. 

"Really?" Nick asked.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Jacob. I mean I know nothing can be _perfect but you know what I mean. I guess from everything that has happened in the past and…" she said turning away._

Nick came up behind her and gently touched her shoulders with his hands. "He hurt you badly didn't he?" He asked kindly.

"So much so that I swore off ever having happiness in my life in any form. I'm just so scared that…" she whispered.

"That he'll come back? Is there that possibility?"

"No," Sara half-lied. "He's got his own life now and new woman. Man you must think me stupid," she said turning to face him.

"Sara that is a justified fear. But please let me assure you," he said taking her hand. "When I asked you to marry me it was under the promise that I would never treat you like he did. Sara I'm not him, I never will be," Nick insisted.

"I know you're not," she said gently touching his face. "Sorry for wigging out," she half laughed.

"You are allowed to wig. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always," he smiled. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Nick," she said leaning in close. She was about to kiss him when they were interrupted.

"I hope you are discussing your next case," Grissom called out to them with a frown.

"Sorry I uh…I just needed some air," Sara said quickly pulling away. "We'll continue this later," she smiled as she turned and headed for the front door.

"Oh yeah," Nick smiled as he followed after her. "She needed some air," Nick mumbled to Grissom.

"What is this high school?" Grissom muttered as he followed them back inside.

********

"So Sara playing one fellow off the other?" Terry grumbled. "Well I think I can help you out there. First I'll take care of junior and then Mr. Attitude and then it'll just be you and me," he smiled. "So I wonder what each of their names is?" Terry wondered out loud. He knew he had to wait for Sara to leave before he entered again. "Can't take the risk twice in one morning," he laughed as he pulled on another hat. He checked his fake blond hair and moustache and smile evilly at his reflection. "Not long now Sara and you'll belong to me once again."

********

"Okay so go and get em'," Grissom smiled as he ushered them out of his office to start their new cases.

"At least he assigned us together," Nick smiled. "Come on, let's get started."

Terry watched the two blacks trucks leave and then readied himself to go inside. 

Sara however was still distracted and shaking inside by the small note that was still in her purse. Her eyes darted back and forth out the window as they drove towards their new case's destination. "I think we should cancel with Greg this weekend," she told Nick.

"What? Are you sure?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I just want to spend time with Jacob and," Sara rushed to tell him.

"Okay that's fine," Nick said with an uneasy smile. "Something happen?"

"No, everything is fine," she forced. "So onto the case."

"Sara what is it?" Nick insisted.

"Actually it's nothing really," she tried to convince him once more. "Can we please just focus on the case?"

"Sure," Nick said with a firm smile knowing better than to push the issue at the present moment, whatever the issue was. 

Sara turned her head and stared back out the window. Why can't I tell him, she asked herself? _Because you are afraid, her inner voice answered._ I am not afraid, Sara insisted. _You are for Nick and for Jacob. You are because you know what Terry is capable of. You are because you feel fear for the first time in years. And the longer you allow that fear to grow the more Terry will forever dominate your life. Do you want that, her inner voice asked firmly?_ No, Sara said with a slight nod of her head. No I don't want that at all. _Then you know what you have to do, her inner voice directed._ I have to tell Nick, Sara replied. _Good girl._

"Well here we are," Nick said with a faint smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Sara said firmly. She pushed her door open, grabbed the bag from the backseat and headed for the small building they were investigating a murder in. 

Nick slowly followed behind with a frown on his face. Something is wrong, he said inside. But what? Is she really afraid to be married to me? Or is it something else? Something from her past? Terry, Nick pondered. Could he…could he be back? No that's just stupid. Sara would tell me, he insisted inside his mind. _Are you sure, his inner voice asked?_ Yes, Nick replied. Why? Why um do you ask, Nick asked himself? _Maybe she's afraid, his inner voice replied._ Of what? Terry? _I think you know the answer, his inner voice told him. And that scares both of you._ I wonder where he is now?

********

Terry waited until both black trucks were long gone before he slowly headed back inside CSI headquarters. Where are you you little punk, Terry asked inside his mind.

"Greg," Al called as he walked down the hall.

"Yo man in here," Greg's voice called out from a small dark room. 

Greg, Terry said inside. That's the guy. He slowly shuffled towards the room Greg and Al were in and walked past, glancing sideways at the two men talking seriously about something odd looking. What a bunch of weirdo's Terry said inside. He walked up to the mail slots and quickly scanned for Greg's name. Sadly his eyes rested upon three of them. Damn it, Terry cursed inside. 

"Mr. Sanders," a voice called out cheerily. 

"In here man," Greg called out to his friend passing by. 

Greg Sanders, Terry said inside as he turned on his heel and headed for the front door. But just before he reached the front door he quickly turned back to Sara's office and walked inside the empty room. With his eyes darting around he quickly placed the object on her chair, pushed it under the table and headed back outside. He got back in his truck and headed for the nearest payphone. "Directory assistance please, I need a phone number."

********

Nick watched Sara as she worked on the crime scene they were assigned to. Why does she seem so distracted. He watched her hands slightly tremble as she would pick up certain items and then put them away. Finally after an hour of tormenting himself Nick finally broke the silence to Sara.

"I'm going to call Greg to take Jacob tonight. I know he wanted him for the weekend but I think we need some private time sooner," Nick said walking over to her.

"Nick I'm fine," Sara insisted. 

"Sara I'm doing this for me," Nick said with a smile. "Who says I was thinking of you?" He teased.

"I see," she said with the first real smile he had seen in the past few hours. "Nick I'm just not sure if…" she started only to be pulled to her feet by his strong yet gentle arm. 

"Sara we need this for us," Nick insisted. "And I know this is against company policy," he said pulling her closer into his strong embrace. "But screw policy," he smiled as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her long and hard. 

When they finally pulled apart Sara felt her heart racing but in a good way. "I need you," she whispered as she kissed him once more. 

"I'll call Greg," Nick smiled as they heard one of the uniformed officers heading towards them. The officer entered the room to find Nick quickly dialling his cell phone and Sara wiping trace smudges of lipstick off her cheeks and bending down to her evidence find.

"Hey Greg it's Nick."

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Want to impress Beth sooner? Like tonight?"

"Ohhh you guys just can't wait can ya?" Greg teased.

"Something like that," Nick smiled looked over at Sara who was explaining something to the officer. "Look if it's a burden just let me kno…"

"No problem," Greg said with a broad smile.

"Greg buddy are you sure?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Yeah for sure," Greg smiled. "When?"

"Right after work? We'll stay home this time. We just need to be alone," Nick said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked sensing the tension in his friends voice.

"I hope so," he said with a frown as he glanced at Sara once more. "I really do…no _we_ really do appreciate this Greg."

"Yeah no problem. I just hope everything is okay with you guys. I mean I'd hate for this to be a last night together or something," Greg uttered fatefully.

"Trust me that won't happen," Nick smiled weakly. "But thanks."

"What did he say?" Sara asked as Nick hung up the phone and walked back to her. 

"He said he'd love to," Nick smiled. "He'll pick up Jacob right after work and then we'll have the whole place to ourselves. The whole night to…" his voice trailed off as he whispered the rest in her ear making her blush and smile at the same time. 

"I'd like that Nick," Sara said warmly. 

"Yeah me too," Nick said loudly. "Okay so let's finish this up fast," he said making her laugh. 

"We are lucky to have Greg as a friend," Sara said softly.

"Very lucky," Nick agreed.

********

"Hey babe what's up?" Greg asked Beth on the phone.

"Hey babe yourself," Beth teased. "So what are you doing?"

"Thinking of you…naked," Greg said firmly making those around him laugh and some blush. 

"Oh really?" Beth said with a smug smile. "That's funny because I was thinking the same thing."

"Well how about that."

"So about tonight then," Beth offered.

"Actually I have to cancel," Greg said sadly.

"You have to what?" Beth asked in surprise. "Greg are you seeing someone else?"

"What? No," Greg said quickly. "Actually I have to baby-sit. And I know it's lame for guys my age to baby-sit and…"

"You mean that cute little boy from last time?"

"Jacob, yeah," Greg smiled. 

"Well I don't mind um helping," Beth said quickly.

"Really?" Greg said giving himself a high five in the air. "Well only if you want to see me make a fool of myself."

"Actually I think it's very sexy," Beth smiled.

"Really? Cool. Well I'm picking him up right after work and then I'll come and get you. Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Beth said warmly. "See you then."

"Yes you will," Greg said hanging up. "YES!" He said loudly making those around him this time frown. "Ah sorry," he said sheepishly as he went back to his work. But his smile grew wider and wider as he thought about the woman he was falling in love with.  "Nick man I so _owe you_."

********

"Ah so here you are," Terry said pulling up in front of Greg's place. "Not bad for a punk kid," he mumbled as he drove around to find a place to park his truck and wait as it was getting close to quitting time. "And when you come home I'll make you very sorry for taking Sara away from me."

********

The rest of the hours that followed were slow for both of them as Nick and Sara each pondered the night alone for the two of them and what it would mean for their relationship. Sara watched Nick working on something and sighed inside. I love him so much, she said inside. I would never let anything happen to him, him or Jacob, she said firmly. But maybe this night is just what I need, she told herself. Greg's place is safe and Terry if it is Terry doesn't know him or where I live or anything for that matter. I mean my number is unlisted and my place very hard to find but…_but you are still very afraid inside, her inner voice told her._ I guess I will be until he actually dies, Sara said inside. Sara watched Nick laugh at something and smiled to herself as the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile and his eyes slightly creased. This day can't end soon enough, she said inside. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and told Annie to expect Greg and to pack an overnight bag for Jacob. Finally it was time to go back to the lab and then home.

********  
"Nite guys," Greg called out as he headed for the door outside. His step was a little lighter and his mood a little better as he thought about the night ahead of him with Beth. Sadly his thoughts were furthest than what they would turn out to be. He pulled in front of Sara's place and headed inside to get Jacob.

"Hey buddy gimme five," Greg said to Jacob as Jacob stood his short frame in front of Greg. Jacob's small pudgy  hand reached into the air and slapped it as hard as he could against Greg's large palm. "Want to come over to my place?" Greg asked Jacob. 

Jacob looked up at Annie as if to ask if it was okay. 

"Mommy said yes," Annie told him.

Jacob turned back to Greg and offered a large "yes" to him.

"Awesome," Greg said helping him put his jacket on. "I'll drop him by first thing in the morning," Greg smiled as he lifted Jacob into his arms. "Want some ice cream?" Greg asked happily.

"Yah," Jacob said firmly. 

Greg headed for his car with Jacob in tow, put him into the back seat and strapped him in and then slowly and carefully headed for Beth's dorm. "Hey beautiful," Greg greeted her with a kiss. 

"Hey yourself," she smiled back. "Hey cutie," she said looking at Jacob. 

"Say hi Jacob," Greg told him.

"Hi," Jacob said in a meek tone.

"Oh man he's cute," Beth said squishing Jacob's cheeks together while Greg headed for his place. "So how was your day?"

"Very exciting," Greg said dryly. "Yours?"

"Dylan asked me out again," she said with a sigh.

"I love you," Greg blurted out.

"You what?" Beth asked in shock.

"He what?" Greg asked in shock. 

"Did you just tell me you love me?" Beth asked with a growing smile.

"I did," Greg said softly. 

"Wow," she said with a large smile. 

"Did he really ask you out again?" Greg asked with a frown.

"He did," Beth said firmly. "But I told him I couldn't because I was already seeing the man I loved."

"So did he…what?" Greg asked in shock. "Did you just say you loved me?"

"I did," Beth smiled. 

"Wow," Greg said with a large smile making them both laugh. Jacob just looked up at them from the backseat with a frown.

By the time they reached Greg's place the sun was starting to set and it was hard to see the hidden truck parked across the street with the evil watcher inside. 

"About damn time," Terry grumbled as Greg's car pulled in front of his place. "What the hell?" Terry asked gruffly as he watched Beth exit the car and then pull Jacob from the backseat and into her arms.

"He's got another woman…and one with a kid? Damn she's barely a kid herself. So he's cheating on Sara. That dirty no good…" his voice trailed off as his eyes wandered to the gun on the seat beside him. "Well I'll fix that tonight," Terry said looking back as they entered the side door of the basement suite Greg lived in. 

"Tonight Sara…tonight I take back what is mine…and no one will stop me."

********

Sara reached back at the CSI complex just as Greg was leaving. They chatted for a bit and then watched him drive off. "I'll log the evidence at our end," Sara told Nick as they walked inside. 

"I'll put the stuff away," Nick said with a smile. "Hurry okay?"

"Okay," she smiled walking right past the room the token object from Terry was. About half an hour later they both remerged from their assigned tasks and were heading out the front door without the extra knowledge that Terry was indeed back in town. 

"So what are we going to have for supper?" Sara asked softly.

"Taken care of that," Nick said with a wink.

"You did? That's what the call was about it the lab…you sneak," she teased.

"I try," Nick smiled. "Besides there are a lot better things we can be doing than making dinner," he said taking her hand in his.  "Like making out," he teased making her laugh. They pulled in front of their place and stopped the truck. Sara stared at the front door with an absent look. "Sara?" Nick asked softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just that…well this will be the first time I have come home without Jacob there in about three years," she said in a small voice. "I um…well I never thought about it before but…" she said looking at Nick. "It just feels strange."

"Yeah I guess it wasn't such a good idea," he said with a heavy sigh too. "I miss him also. My son," he said looking away. "Sara I'm sorry," he said looking back at her. "But thankfully we'll get him back first thing in the morning and we'll spend all tomorrow night playing with him."

"That sounds great," Sara said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Now stop talking so we can go inside and have sex already."

"Yes ma'am," Nick said blushing. 

They headed inside and true to Nick's words some hot steaming Chinese food was waiting for them on the table already arranged in plates with two glasses of already poured wine in them. 

"Nick how did you…" Sara started.

"Magic," Nick smiled back as he helped her take her jacket off. Better remind myself to tip Annie big next time, he said inside. 

Annie waited until the front door was open before closing and locking the back door and then heading for her own car now parked in the back. "Have fun you guys," Annie smiled. "You both earned it."

"Well shall we eat?" Nick asked pulling out a chair for Sara.

"Yes please," Sara smiled. 

Both of them settled into their meal and lightly talked about the days events. 

"I think we should go to Disneyland," Nick suddenly mentioned.

"You what?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Take Jacob and go to Disneyland…I mean just for a weekend and…well I've never been to the one out here on the West Coast and I'm sure Jacob would…what? What's that look? Is it a bad idea?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Bad?" Sara asked with a smile. "It's wonderful. I mean I have always wanted to take him. Well I mean I thought about if I had a family and we went there altogether and…it's a wonderful idea. When?"

"Whenever we get time off for our honey moon," Nick said with a wink.

"Honey…moon…" Sara said slowly. 

"Yeah you know like when after we're married," Nick teased. 

"Very funny," Sara smiled. "Sounds like fun. When are we getting married?"

"Well I'll let you choose the day," Nick said seriously. "Sara there is nothing that is going to stop me from marrying you."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked softly, her eyes threatening to water.

"Yes. I…Sara…what's wrong?" Nick asked suddenly as he noticed more tears starting to come.

"It's…it's…" she tried once more. Then Terry's loud booming voice echoed in her ear from a time long ago, _'__No one in the world is going to want a used piece of trash like you. You'll  never last…you'll always be alone.'_

"Sara what is it?" Nick asked in concern as he got up and sat himself down once again at her side. "You know you can tell me right?"

"It's Terry," Sara whispered. "When I left him," she said turning her head away from Nick's face. "He said things…such horrible ugly things and…he said I'd always be alone and…"

"Sara listen to me," Nick said gently turning her head back to look at him. "Terry is a liar. He's long gone and…"

********

"So what shall we do first?" Greg asked after they were all inside his place, the door locked and their coats and shoes off.

"Eat," Beth offered.

"Play," Jacob shouted.

Both adults looked down at the small child before him and lightly laughed. "How about we eat first and play later?"

"No play!" Jacob insisted.

"Jake my man remember how I said it's not cool to argue in front of girls?" Greg asked weakly.

"No play!" Jacob yelled, pulling his arm away from Greg's and rushing into his bedroom.

"Be right back," Greg said to Beth as he slowly ambled after Jacob. Beth watched with an amused smile on her face.  Greg finally caught up to Jacob who was unsuccessfully trying to destroy his science set. Greg picked him up in his arms and held his squirming body tightly against his. "Now if you behave and have some dinner I'll give you ice cream after."

"No play," Jacob said angrily. 

"Eat first play later," Greg said firmly. "Jacob do you want a spanking?" Greg asked, not really having the full intention of giving Jacob one.

"No," Jacob said in a small voice. 

"Okay then let's go back outside and eat something really yummy and then have ice cream and then play. Okay?"

"Yah!" Jacob said firmly.

"Everything okay?" Beth asked as they finally emerged from Greg's bedroom.

"Oh yeah," Greg smiled. "Okay so who wants pizza?"

"Me!" Jacob said loudly making them both laugh once again.

"Well it's a well rounded meal," Greg said in defense.

"Okay but I'll make a salad or something," Beth told him. 

"Deal," Greg smiled. "Then we'll really have some fun."

"Can't wait," Beth smiled. "Especially when he's asleep," she said making Greg blush.

"Okay pizza time," Greg said loudly making Jacob laugh and Beth smile. Greg set about to make them dinner not aware of the impending doom drawing ever closer. 

********

"Sara he's gone," Nick told her once more.

"Nick I think he's…"

"Sara he can't hurt you any more. He's no longer a part of your life. I'll never let him near you and…"

"He's already near me!" Sara blurted out. 

"What?" Nick asked in shock as Sara just stared at him with wide eyes in horrible realization. "Sara what did you just say?" Nick asked quickly.

"I…" Sara tried and then looked away once more, tears starting to build and threatening to fall down her cheeks. "He's back."

"What?" Nick half yelled. "Sara are you serious?" He asked making her look back at him quickly.

"I think so," she said in a small voice. 

"What makes you think so?" Nick asked in concern, an ever growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach starting to get worse.

"I saw him. Well at least I think it was him…it was his eyes…they were…cold…distant…evil…they were Terry. I'd know them if I were blind. I could feel his hate even if I were dead," she said in a dead whisper. "He's come back Nick…back for me."

"Do you have proof?" Nick asked in fear, his stomach tightening by the second.

"I saw him," Sara repeated. 

"Where?"

"At work. Twice."

"What?" Nick half yelled. "Sara why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought…Nick I mean it still sounds crazy," Sara said with a forced smile. "I mean Terry has his own life and…"

"But you think he's here," Nick reminded her.

"He gave me a note," Sara said softly.

"Can I see it?" 

Sara numbly went and fetched her purse and sat back down beside Nick. Her mind was now racing with horrible thoughts of what might happen if they should actually have a confrontation with Terry. A man she knew capable of killing without hesitation. She pulled out the small white piece of paper and gave it to Nick.

Nick took the paper from Sara's trembling hands and slowly unfolded it. He gazed in horror at the words and then looked back at Sara. "And you are sure that this handwriting is h…"

"It's his," she finished for him. "Nick what are we going to do? If he knows where I work then he probably knows where I live."

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he rushed for the phone and dialled a friend he knew at the LVPD. "I'll get Robbie to send a man over, just to be sure. He won't hurt you this time Sara," Nick said firmly. "I promise you."

Sara looked at Nick and forced a firm thin smile. But inside she knew a different story. The treat was real and it was growing. But when? When would he strike? And who would be the first to pay the ultimate price?

********

"Man I'm stuffed," Greg said with a tired yawn as he slumped down on the couch beside Beth. He pulled Jacob in the middle of them and started to tickle him. Soon both adults has the child laughing, laughing so hard they were distracted from the going's on outside. Until……

"Hey what the hell?" Greg asked suddenly as all the lights in his place went out.

"Did you forget to pay your bill?" Beth teased.

"No," Greg said sarcastically. "Stay here for a second. I know where a flashlight is."

"I'll keep Jacob with me," Beth told him. She gathered Jacob into her arms and held him close.

"Dark," Jacob said softly.

"I know sweetie," Beth told him. "But Greg is going to fix it. Okay?"

"Yah," Jacob said again. 

Greg felt his way along the side wall until he reached the door to his bedroom. "Ah found it," Greg said happily.

"The flashlight?" Beth asked.

"No the door," Greg answered sarcastically. "Hold on a sec," he said moving further into is dark bedroom.

Beth tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She kept her eyes and ears fixed on the direction she heard Greg's voice but suddenly something to her left made her stomach start to tighten a bit. She whipped her heard around in the darkness to her left and squinted as hard as she could to see into the massive expanse of black before her the source of the noise. 

"Found it," Greg called out.

Beth's frantic head snapped back to Greg's voice and she prayed the lights would come back on and fast. "Greg?" Beth said in a small voice as she heard the slight scraping sound again, her heart racing at top speed.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked flipping on the flashlight and carefully making his way to where she and Jacob were sitting. He shone the light on her scared expression and noticed her large terror filled eyes. "Beth? What is it?"

"I heard something," she said softly. "From over there," she said nodding with her head to her left, her arms still wrapped tightly around Jacob's body in her embrace. "I think someone is here."

********

"Okay so Robbie is sending a man over," Nick said walking back to the couch and sitting down beside her. "Is that okay?"

"It's a little better," Sara told him weakly. 

"Sara I won't let him hurt you," Nick tried to reassure her.

"Nick it's you I'm worried about," she said touching his face. "You don't know what this man is capable of. He's mean and strong and…Nick he'd kill without thinking. I mean what he did to me and to Charlene and to…" she said looking away, her eyes watering. "Nick he's a monster."

"Sara if he's here we'll stop him," Nick said firmly.

"I want him dead," Sara whispered.

"Come here," Nick said taking her into his arms and holding her tightly against his strong chest. "Sara I made a promise to protect you…you and Jacob. Now if Terry…"

"Jacob!" Sara said in stark realization. "Nick what about Jacob? I mean if Terry knows then…"

"Does Terry know?"

"No," Sara replied. "I never told anyone from where I came from that I had Jacob. But I mean if Terry saw me at work, maybe he followed me and…Nick we have to get Jacob…"

"Sara, Jacob is safe at Greg's," Nick told her fatefully. "But just to be sure I'll call him. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara told him, her stomach now at the point of nausea.

********

"Beth, just stay where you are," Greg said in a hushed tone as his eyes fixed themselves on a shadow that didn't quite belong. "I'm going to call the cops."

"Okay," Beth said in a small voice.

Greg made his way to the phone and reached out a hand to pick it up. But no sooner did he do so than Terry's hand shot out and seized it. 

"Beth run!" Greg shouted as Terry landed a blow to Greg's stomach which sent him staggering backwards and knocked the flashlight from his hand. With his hand still captured in Terry's Greg brought his leg up and kneed Terry in the stomach. Terry's grip loosened which allowed Greg the opportunity to turn and try to head for the door. But Terry's arms wrapped around Greg slamming them both to the floor.

Beth in the meantime had picked up Jacob and was heading for the door when she heard the crash and turned to see both men fall to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. "Jacob stay here," she said putting the small frightened child down in the corner. Jacob pulled himself up into a little ball and held his trembling body as he watched with large round eyes the scene unfold before him.

"Beth call the cops!" Greg yelled as wrestled with Terry on the floor. 

Beth however wasn't about to leave Greg with the attacker. She grabbed a nearby lamp, yanked it from the wall and rushed over to them. Terry landed a hard punch to Greg's side as Beth slammed the back of the lamp base into the back of Terry's head. Terry yelled out but in his rage and anger swung his fist around and took Beth's legs out from under her. Beth let out a yelp as she too slammed her body hard into the floor. 

Terry turned his attention back to Greg just as Greg's foot came and caught Terry in the mouth. Terry's head snapped back but he managed to use the gun he still clutched in his large hand to bash it into the side of Greg's face. Greg's head snapped back in a daze and sadly when he refocused his vision he was only struck once more. Terry turned back to Beth, fuelled by rage and anger and punched her hard on the stomach. 

"NO!" Greg yelled out as Beth screamed out in agony. Greg crawled over to Terry and wrapped his arms around his waist to get him away from Beth. "Leave her alone!" Greg yelled as Terry turned back to fighting him. "Beth…get out…of here…" Greg said in ragged breaths as he sustained another hit from Terry.

********

"Strange there is no answer at Greg's," Nick said with a frown as he carefully placed the phone back on it's cradle. 

"What?" Sara asked quickly. "Nick let's go there right now. I mean it. Let's just go and make sure that everything is okay."

"Sara I'm sure that…"

"Nick please," Sara insisted.

"Okay," Nick said with a faint smile. "I've learned never to argue with a woman," he said getting her jacket. "I'm sure everything is okay. They probably have the music up loud," Nick said as he walked to the door with Sara behind him.

"I hope you're right," she said softly. "But then why do I have this terrible feeling that something is very wrong?"

"You do?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I do," Sara stated. "And I'm usually right."

********

Beth tried to pull herself away from the fighting but Terry grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down, making her hit his chin on the floor and causing her to bite her bottom lip open. She let out a yelp which only made Greg even more mad and try once again to take on Terry. Terry kicked Greg in the lower leg which sent Greg to his knees. Once there Terry punched him hard in the mouth and Greg's body slowly sagged further to the floor on his knees. 

Terry looked back at Beth which allowed Greg once more to tackle him. But fatigue and pain were starting to take their toll on Greg and he found his strength leaving him rapidly and is breathing starting to shallow.

Terry managed to twist himself around and grabbed Greg's wrists and jerked them painfully behind his back. He hauled him up and then wrapped a large arm around his neck and then shoved the gun into his cheek. Greg stood in his captor's arms breathing hard and praying for a miracle. Sadly one wasn't about to happen.

"Beth," Terry commanded in a loud mean voice as he looked down at the girl before him trying to pick herself up from the beating she sustained.

Beth looked up to see Greg in the evil man's grasp and stifled a gasp. "What do you want?" She asked softly.

"I want to kill him," Terry smiled meanly.

"Why?" Beth asked in fear.

"Because he stole something from me."

"Look mister whatever I stole from you you are more than welcome to. Take it all in fact. Just please don't kill anyone," Greg begged.

"You stole her!" Terry yelled.

"What?" Greg said looking at Beth. "You never told me you dated older guys."

"I don't know what he's…"

"Not her…Sara!" Terry yelled in anger.

"What?" Both Greg and Beth said at once. 

"Sara?" Beth asked weakly. "Greg…what is he talking about?"

"Look mister I don't know what you are talking about. I love Beth. Not Sara. Sara is my friend. Always has always will be. Nothing more. I swear."

"Besides she loves Nick," Beth blurted out. "They live together."

"Nick? Who's Nick!" Terry boomed. 

"Look whatever help you need I'm sure I can get it for you. Just…" Greg started only to have Terry's arm wrap even tighter around his neck, cutting of his air. 

"You," Terry said to Beth. "Is he yours?" He asked motioning to Jacob still huddled in the corner.

Beth looked at Greg and knew if she said Jacob was Sara's child he'd be hurt for sure. "Y-yes he is," she lied in a shaky tone. Greg closed his eyes but knew she did what she had to do. 

"Pick him up and come here," Terry commanded.

Beth walked back to Jacob and slowly picked him up and held the trembling child against her pain wracked body. She carefully walked back to Terry and stood before him, crying and shaking but not wanting to back down in fear. 

"Him I need as bait," Terry sneered. "You I don't need."

"Oh god please don't do this," Greg begged as he tried to struggle free. 

"Please no," Beth cried as she clutched Jacob closer to her body. 

"You and your runt are liabilities," Terry said evilly. "So close your eyes and say…" Terry started just as he heard Nick's truck pulling around the corner. Without thinking twice he smashed Greg hard on the back of the head making his body crumple to the ground and looked at Beth. "Move!" He commanded her. 

Beth quickly walked in the direction of Greg's bedroom. Once inside Terry threw Jacob into the corner and her to the bed. He quickly bound her wrists and ankles with duct tape and then gagged her as well. He pushed her into the far corner and looked at her meanly. "You make a noise and I'll kill your kid," he said looking at Jacob. "Well I can't leave him like that," he said picking up the now crying child.

Beth tried to mumble no as Terry bound Jacob's small arms to his sides with the duct tape and then placed a strip over his tiny mouth. "What a cute pair," he snided as he rushed to the door and pulled it closed behind him. He bent down and bound Greg's wrists tightly behind his back and then gagged him as well before hauling him to a nearby chair and securing him with more tape. 

"Time for some fun," he said meanly to Greg's unconscious form. 

********

"Why is it so dark?" Sara wondered softly as they carefully walked up to Greg's front door.

"Probably watching a movie," Nick said with his own uneasy feeling starting to grow.  He knocked on the door and waited. "Odd," he said ringing the bell. Still no answer. "Maybe they…"

"Try the door," Sara suggested. 

Nick pushed the door open and then looked at her in surprise. "Where is my gun?" He asked in a soft whisper. 

"In the truck," Sara told him. "I'll get it." Sara turned and headed for the truck as Nick slowly pushed the front door all the way open and stepped inside.

"Greg?" He asked softly. 

"In here," came a voice he didn't recognize. 

Nick stepped into Greg's living room and gazed at his friend in horror, bound and gagged on a chair with a madman standing behind him. "What the hell?" Nick asked in anger. "Who are you?"

"Terry," Sara breathed in horror.

"Welcome home Sara," Terry laughed. "Now we can all have some fun together."

"Let him go," Nick said firmly.

"Nick right? You don't give me orders. The only thing I want from you is to beg for your life just before I kill you," Terry said in venom.

"Where's Jacob?" Sara asked in fear.

"He and his mother are safe," Terry snided.

"Mother?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Man boy you kept both of them a secret?" Terry laughed as he grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Greg's head back. "Beth his mother. Don't worry their not dead yet."

Sara heard what Terry said and knew that something must have happened for Beth to pretend she was her son's mother. "What do you want Terry?"

"You," Terry smiled. 

"Well you can't have her," Nick said firmly.

"Man I'd love to kick your ass right now," Terry said with a low smile.

"Bring it on!" Nick said in anger.

"Nick no," Sara warned.

"Sara please drop the gun or I'll kill him right now," Terry said as he noticed the .45 in her hand.

Sara slowly slid the gun to the floor and stood back up. 

"Now Nick I want you to turn around and walk towards me," Terry commanded.

"Nick no," Sara said in a rush.

"Forget it buddy. Kill me if you want but I'll not turn my back to you," Nick said standing his ground.

"Very well then," he said. And before any could react he lowered the gun and fired off a shot. It grazed Greg, tearing open a small strip of flesh but causing him to yell and thrash about in his bonds. 

"Terry!" Sara shouted.

"The next shot is fatal," Terry warned. "Walk towards me Nick. Now," Terry commanded once again.

Nick looked at Sara and frowned. "Sara I love you. I will marry you," he whispered as he tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

"Nick no…" Sara cried as she felt their hands pull apart. "Terry don't do this," Sara begged.

"Come on Nick…good boy," Terry taunted as Nick started to slowly back up and walk towards him. Terry aimed the gun and cocked it. 

Nick heard the gun ready itself for the shot and closed his eyes as he took another step. 

"Told you you'd always be alone," Terry laughed as he looked at Sara's terror filled expression. His finger slowly released the trigger and the bullet left it's chamber.

**BANG!**

"NO!" 


	11. The Hand that Fate Dealt

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 11 – The Hand that Fate Dealt 

From the moment Terry flipped on the light in Greg's apartment to reveal himself and a captive Greg to Sara and Nick, Sara felt her whole world come to a crashing halt. Now she felt Nick's hand leave her's, tears falling down her face hitting the floor and the terrible realization that Nick would soon be taken from her forever. 

"Terry no!" Sara shouted in horror as she watched Terry's finger ease back on the trigger. 

Greg, who was still bound to the chair and nursing a gunshot wound knew he just couldn't watch his friend die, so he brought the heel of his foot down hard on top of Terry's foot. Terry screamed out as his body jerked in response the same time his finger pulled back on the trigger. The bullet left the chamber…

****

BANG!

and with the misguided shot it nestled itself into the soft flesh of Nick's shoulder. Nick cried out as he felt the burning pain of the bullet enter and stumbled to his knees.

"You'll pay for that!" Terry yelled at Greg who simply looked up in hatred.

Sara in the meantime fell to her knees and tried to grab the gun that she was forced to lay at her feet only moments earlier. But Terry rushed forwards grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back away from the gun. Nick grabbed his feet making Terry's grip on Sara loosen. Sadly he didn't let go. Terry's boot connected with Nick's face causing his lower lip to bust open and spray blood into his mouth and on the floor around his now fallen head. 

"Nick!" Sara screamed out as she tried to fight herself away from Terry's evil grasp. Terry brought the gun up and smashed Sara in the side of the temple temporarily stunning her. He whisked out a pair of handcuffs and quickly trapped her wrists in front of her and hit her on the side of the head once more. 

Nick watched in horror as Sara's body slumped onto the floor in an unmoving daze. "Sara," he called out weakly as he grabbed at Terry's leg's. Terry swung his leg around and hit Nick once more in the side of the head. Terry looked up at Greg who's head had now fallen forwards and figured he was unconscious from the pain. Turning back to Nick he punched him again in the side hard making him cry out in agony once more. Terry grabbed the roll of duct tape and then threw himself down on top of Nick punching him in the open bleeding wound making Nick's body surge with fresh pain and Nick's eyes water and his lungs gasp for air. After the third hit Nick's fight was all but gone and he lay limply in Terry's grasp. Terry took advantage of his fallen state to capture his wrists behind his back with a few strands of the duct tape. After rolling him over onto his back he plied a few strips over his mouth, silencing him. Nick tried to bring his knee up to Terry's groin but Terry simply punched him hard in the gut and Nick was down once again. 

"Time for you to swim with the fishes my friend," Terry laughed in Nick's sweaty, bloody face. "I think it's Miller Time," he snided as he grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked Nick up to his feet. Nick yelled into the gag as he was dragged from Greg's place, away from his friends and away from Sara. Terry dragged Nick to his truck, hauled him up into the bed and fairly threw him to the floor of the truck before jumping in after him and binding his feet with more duct tape. Nick tried to fight his capture but with his would pressing roughly into part of the truck he was mostly trying to keep himself conscious. After Terry was done binding Nick, he placed two heavy wooden beams on top of his chest and then a tarp to cover him and then went back inside for Sara. 

Nick tried to yell out muffled words into his gag to try to attract attention. But with the heavy beams on his chest and the heavy gag over his mouth preventing normal oxygen intake all that escaped his covered lips was a few muffled whimpers. All he could do was find the strength to get himself free. Sadly at this point he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open. Terror gripped him so hard as he thought about Sara at Terry's mercy that it was hard to focus on anything let alone escape. Sara! His mind yelled in terror. Sara…no…

********

Sara in the meantime was just coming around when Terry came back in for her. "Nick…" Sara mumbled weakly as she fought to get her eyes open and fast. 

"Nice try baby. But Nick's already gone," Terry smiled as he looked down at her with an evil grin. 

"What? No…Nick…" she said looking at the blood stain on the floor from where his body was lying only moments earlier. "Please no…oh god no…" she said as more fresh tears started to run down her cheeks. 

"Oh yes," Terry said grabbing her by the elbows and forcing her to stand up in front of him. "Now it's just you and me baby," Terry said leaning in with his foul breath and planting his lips on hers.

Nick in the truck heard Sara's screams and tried in vain to move the large beams off him. Sadly in his weakened condition all he could do was lie in captivity and listen in torment to her screams for him to help her. Sara…no…oh god please don't let it end like this, he prayed over and over again. Sara!

"Nick!" Sara yelled again as she kneed Terry in the groin. Sadly he just backhanded her in the face, making her go limp in his arms and allowing him to kiss her once more. "Time to go baby," Terry said meanly as he started to haul her towards the door.

"Jacob," Sara whispered in torment.

"He's her kid you tramp. You couldn't have them remem…oh wait," Terry said looking at Sara with a large evil smile. "You want her kid don't you?" Terry laughed as he stopped pulling her outside.

"No," Sara said quickly, shaking her head no in sudden realization for what would now transpire. "What? Terry!"

"So you want a kid do you?" Terry laughed as he dragged Sara to Greg's bedroom where a bound Beth and Jacob were. 

"Terry no!" Sara shouted as he dragged her into the doorway of the bedroom. Sara gasped in horror as a bound and gagged and beaten Beth lay on the bed beside her bound and gagged son. "Jacob," Sara said as she started to sob harder. "What did you do to him!" She shouted. 

"Shut up now or I'll just kill them both," Terry snapped. "Well bitch," he said looking at Beth. "It's time to take your kid and be on our way," he said wrapping his arm around Sara's neck and squeezed letting her know that if she tried anything she'd simply pass out and that would be that. 

Jacob looked up at his mother with large round watery eyes and she felt her heart break instantly. Thankfully he wasn't showing any bruises but she feared this incident would traumatize him if they ever managed to escape. She didn't know where Nick was now but all she knew was that the life of her child now depended on what she did to help them escape. Terry stuffed the gun into his back pocket and grabbed Jacob by the leg and hoisted him up into the air. Jacob tried to struggle but Terry simply knocked his head against the side of the bedframe and Jacob quickly subsided. 

"No!" Sara yelled as she tried to pull herself away. "Please don't hurt him."

"Once more and the kid gets a _real _beating," Terry snapped.

"Please don't," Sara begged softly.

"Well hope you'll miss your kid and your friend," Terry laughed at Beth. "If you tell the cops I'll kill them both without hesitation," he warned her as he turned and pushed Sara out the door, still holding a dangling Jacob in his large strong hand. Terry pushed Sara towards his truck and pushed her so hard against the side of the truck she felt her temple connect and she simply slid to the ground. She looked up at Terry who still held Jacob in his grasp and chocked back a sob. She knew if they were to get out of his mess alive it would depend upon her to keep her wits about her and stay strong. "Jacob," she whispered in sorrow.

"You can have him when you get into the truck and let me belt you in. If you resist I'll do this," he said. And before Sara could react Terry slapped Jacob hard on the cheek making her yell out and him to cry even harder.

"NO!" Sara yelled as she watched her son's small body jerk in response to the hit and then it start to tremble as he cried into the piece of tape still firmly over his mouth.

"That was a warning. Next time will be worse," Terry said taking his gun out. "Now get your sorry ass up of that ground and get into the damn truck!" Terry yelled. 

Sara slowly started to pick herself up, hopefully allowing for some time to pass for someone, anyone to call the cops and help deliver them from the hellish nightmare they were now trapped in.

********

Back in the house Greg slowly lifted his head and tried to focus his watery eyes on the doorway Terry just forced Sara and Jacob out of. Rage filled his every being as he was forced to witness the ugly events that just transpired only moments earlier. He looked down at the wound on his leg and was thankful that it was only a flesh wound. Sadly he knew his friend Nick had to pay with an injury of his own and if he didn't get free, he'd pay with his life. Greg strained himself against the tape that held him to the chair and knew it would be hopeless for him to get free without help of some kind. 

Beth in the meantime had heard the shots and feared for the worst. She knew though she had to get free and call the police or at least do something to try to help. Since her frame was small she carefully moved her bound wrists up over her feet and after a few seconds of rest spied the scissors on Greg's table, hidden so that Terry didn't see them but in her view from where she had last left them. She moved her way to the edge of the bed and hopped to the dresser. Her head was still pounding from the beating she sustained but she tried hard to cut through the thick tape, praying she'd be able to help in time.

********

"There now if you do anything at all I'll kill him right then and there," Terry said as he re-handcuffed Sara's wrists to the doorhandle in the truck and belted her inside. He belted in a still crying Jacob on the seat beside her and started up the truck.

"Please take the tape off his mouth," Sara begged as she looked into the terrified face of her beloved child. 

"And listen to his crying?" Terry laughed. "Damn they should sell a whole roll of this stuff with every kid out there," he laughed as he put the car in drive and started to pull away from Greg's. 

"Where's Nick!" Sara demanded in anger.

"He's dead!" Terry yelled at her. "So shut up or I'll gag you like him!"

Sara looked down at Jacob and tried to smile weakly. "It's going to be okay Jacob," Sara said softly.

"Damn woman that actually sounds motherly," Terry laughed as he pulled further away from Greg's place. Away to a place he knew well. 

"He's scared!" Sara snapped harshly. "He's probably been treated well all his small life."

"Yeah well you screw up and his life ends. Now he gets used to the real world. A world that is harsh and mean…that's reality!"

"That's stupidity," Sara said firmly.

"I'm warning you bitch," Terry said angrily. "Now shut it or else!"

Sara looked down at Jacob and knew she had to be careful. Terry wouldn't hesitate for a second to deepen the already growing bruise on her son's small face. She watched his large round eyes continue to water and spill salty rivers down his warm face and over the edges of the silver tape that kept him quiet. She heard his nose starting to sputter for air and knew if he kept crying he'd be in trouble from lack of oxygen. 

"He can't breathe," Sara said in a softer tone as she went for the tape. 

Terry's hand lashed out and slapped her so hard her head bounced off the side of the window. "Next time is worse," Terry said firmly. "Now tell him to stop crying!" Terry yelled at her. "I'm sick of hearing his snivelling anyways."

"Jacob it's going to be okay sweetie," Sara said softly as she tried to fight her own tears. "Please stop crying." Sara closed her eyes for a second to let the stinging upside and pictured her and Jacob with Nick and the last beautiful night they spent as a family. She felt herself starting to tremble once again and as she dwelt on the fact that Nick was now dead her tears started to come harder and pretty soon she was bent over crying uncontrollably over the loss of the only man she ever loved.

"Ah he wasn't worth spit anyways," Terry laughed. 

"Nick," Sara whispered in torment. "I love you."

********

Nick could only lay in his own painful misery while he imagined the terrible things that Sara and Jacob had to endure at Terry's evil hands. He had heard the slap that Terry gave Jacob and now the hit Sara sustained and vowed revenge on him no matter what the cost. But would he even get a chance? Not tied up like this, he told himself. I have to get free. He strained his weary body against the two heavy beams that trapped him and started to gently rock himself back and forth to get them off. Sweat poured into every open exposed area of skin, blinding him at times but never dampening his determination to get free and help Sara and Jacob. That was his only thought right now, the only will driving him to push himself to dangerous limits. For failure meant death – all of theirs.

********

Beth finally had cut the tape from her feet and slowly pulled her legs apart. Cutting the tape free from her hands would be tricky. She gently pulled the tape from her lips and knew if the phone line was dead it would only her cell phone that would be useful. But as she slowly rounded the corner out of the bedroom she beheld Greg still bound to the chair and looking at her with a lazy expression .

"Greg!" Beth yelled as she rushed towards him. "Oh wait," she said turning and heading back for the scissors. "Hold on I'll have you free," she said gently pulling the tape from his bruised lips. 

"Beth," Greg said weakly. "What did he do to you?" He asked in horror.

"Hush Greg and let me get you free," Beth said in haste. Her hands fumbled as she tried furiously to cut the tape that held Greg to the chair. But as she gazed closer as his bloody and beaten appearance she felt herself slowly sagging to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Beth I'm okay," Greg said softly. "Please don't stop."

"But he…oh god Greg he…" Beth started.

"Beth if we don't get free Nick and Sara and Jacob are dead," Greg said firmly. "Please my love just try to cut the tape."

"O-okay," Beth said in a small voice. She started to cut the tape that held him to the chair and after what seemed like a painful eternity Greg was free of that and Beth carefully started to cut the tape that bound his wrists. "Sorry," she lightly sobbed as she nicked his hands a few times with the blades of the scissors. Finally Greg was free and he slowly stood up. He cried out in a bit of pain at the shot in his leg but knew neither of them had time to ponder their wounds right now.

"We have to help them," Greg said cutting Beth's hands free. After the tape was removed he took her in his arms and held her crying body against hers. After a few minutes she started to subside and he knew they had no more time to waste.

"We have to go," Greg said as he carefully wrapped some cloth around his wound.

"Where to? Greg we need to call the police," Beth told him. "You need help."

"We'll call them on the way," Greg said going for his keys. "And I'll get help later. Nick and Sara need us now."

"The way to where? Where are we going?"

"To hell."

********

"Where did you put Nick's body?" Sara asked softly.

"Oh shut up about him already," Terry moaned. 

"What happened to you Terry? Why didn't you make something of your life besides this?" Sara asked in a bit more firmer tone.

"What happened to me? You did…and then you walked out."

"I said I was going to," Sara snapped.

"Whatever. You're back with me now where you belong and that's all that matt…"

"I don't love you and I'll never stay with you," Sara warned him.

"Yes you will," Terry said gruffly. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Like Charlene?"

"That bastard told you didn't he!" Terry said angrily. "Should have killed that old fool when I had the chance."

"Terry people will come looking for me…Jacob his uh…his grandparents will come looking for him," Sara said in a flurry of panicked words. Her son had slightly subsided but she knew by his body posture and facial expressions that he was still scared inside and out. Rightly so for she was feeling the same fear. 

"They won't know where to look," Terry smiled. "We have one stop first and then that is that."

"One stop? Where?" Sara asked in fear. 

"It's a surprise," Terry smiled. 

"I hate you," Sara said under her breath.

"That will change."

"That has never changed. I hated you in the beginning, I just never was strong enough to do something about it."

"And you are now?" Terry laughed. "Please Sara you're still the same spineless good for nothing bitch you always were. Only this time you have some fancy job to disway the fact that you are nothing. You always will be nothing. I mean you couldn't even give me a kid, what good are you!" Terry yelled.

Sara looked down at Jacob and for the first time felt pride instead of fear in her eyes and heart for the small being next to her, a small reminder of the man that brought her happiness, a man that taught her how to love again. Nick would always be that for her, even in death. 

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to have children with you?" Sara said meanly. "Who would want to bring children up in a household like ours at the time! So whether I could have them or not is not the issue here. I mean the way you treated me. Would it be any different for our child? Your violent temper, the abuse, the rage, the drunken bouts the…" Sara continued only to receive a sharp slap to the face.

"I said to shut it. Once more and the kid gets it," Terry warned.

"Was there ever a time when you were different?" Sara asked in a small voice.

"Yeah the day you left. I got worse!" Terry yelled. "Now shut up! You'll learn your place woman. You'll learn to be seen and not heard unless I want you heard."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do!" Sara yelled back. "You want to hit me go ahead. But just be prepared this time for someone who hit's back."

"If I break you arm you can't hit back," Terry threatened.

"You know only cowards use fear and violence to control. A good man uses love and kindness."

"Oh like your precious Nick? Yeah well he's dead!" Terry yelled once more.

"How Terry? Where's the body! You shot Nick in the shoulder and there were no more shots fired."

"Maybe I cut out his heart with a carving knife," Terry laughed. "Which is where you're heading if you don't…"

"If you kill me then all this will have been for nothing," Sara said firmly, trying to hold back the tears as she thought of Nick dead once more.

"What makes you think that? If I can't have you then no one can!"

"And what about Jacob? He's innocent! He deserves to have a life!" Sara yelled. "Why would you rob the innocence from him when he did nothing to you in any way."

"He was born!" Terry snided.

"He's not yours!"

"He's not yours either but you still defend him like he is. So I can hate him like he's mine," Terry said lamely.

"You are so blinded by your hate you don't even hear yourself," Sara snided back.

"And you are so blinded by stupidity that you don't realize that I'm just going to kill him and be done with it," Terry snapped. "And if you keep it up you're next!"

Sara looked down at Jacob who simply stared back up at her with round watery eyes. His small nose breathing harder because it was now plugged but Terry refused to take the tape off his mouth to let him breath properly. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her son. Jacob blinked several times but as soon as he saw his mother crying one more his large brown eyes filled over with tears and soon they started to fall down his puffy cheeks once more.

"Shhh Jacob it's okay," Sara said in a comforting tone. "Please don't cry. It's going to be okay."

"Maybe you should tell him his father is dead," Terry laughed.

Jacob didn't know exactly what Terry meant but he knew two words, _'father'_ and _'dead'_. He looked back up at Sara and a frown immediately appeared. 

"Daddy is sleeping Jacob," Sara said softly. "He's…" she tried. "He's going to be okay," she lied to her son not really knowing the fate of Nick, Jacob's father. 

But Jacob wasn't sure anymore what was right and what was wrong. All he knew was things weren't supposed to be the way they were right now and he was scared and his father was not there to be with them. His mother was sad and crying and he couldn't move. The stranger beside him was yelling and so was his mother. He never heard yelling like that before. Was it normal? Fear and tension seized his small frame and wouldn't let go. He continued to stare up at his mother with fear and anxiety. He had ventured a look at the man on his left but all he got in return was an angry mean stare from a man he had never seen before. A man he knew wasn't his father or his friend Greg. He looked back at Sara and felt his terror filled eyes start to fill up with tears once more. He tried to mumble something to his mother but something was covering his mouth that prevented him from speaking. He didn't like the feeling of what was over his mouth. It was large and sticky and it didn't feel good. But his arms too were pinned at his sides and he was belted in place just like his mother. He tried to listen to her words but his little heart was pounding so fast that all it did was make the booming in his tiny ears seem like they were going to explode at any second. He just had to try to believe that what his mother told him about everything being okay was the truth. But the truth was he was scared to death and didn't know what to believe. 

Sara looked miserably out the window as they drove further and further away from the city and heading towards a dark part of the dessert area before them. "Where are we going?" Sara finally asked.

"To a special place," Terry laughed. "A place I'm sure your friend Nick would appreciate."

"Nick," Sara said softly. She heard Jacob mumble once more into the gag and looked over at him. She knew he was probably saying _'daddy'_ and at this time was glad that Terry wasn't able to hear the truth. For if he knew that Jacob was Nick's child and then when he would hear him call her _'mommy'_ Terry would kill him without hesitation just to spite her. She offered a weak smile to try to reassure her son that things would be okay, but inside fear told her that things weren't going to turn out okay, that when this ended it wasn't going to be the happy ending she would have wanted. Life as she knew it would _now_ never be the same. And for that she cursed her existence.

********

Nick blinked back tears of sweat and salt as he continued to try to rock the beams off him. He had almost succeeded with one of them when Terry went over a large bump causing it to shift back onto his chest and pinning him once more to the bed of the truck. This also caused the beam to press his body back onto the floor making the wound in his shoulder scrape with the dirt and rocks causing it tear open even further. Nick cried out into the gag but because there was more than one piece of the thick heavy tape over his lips it was a muffled cry that no one heard. He could only guess the terror and fear that both Sara and Jacob were experiencing at the hands of their captor. He knew Sara could handle herself against Terry but he feared Jacob would be too scared to recover should they somehow manage to get themselves free of the hell they were now in. My son, he cried in torment. Will I ever get to hold him again?

He took a few deep breaths through his nose and tried again to twist his body out from under the two heavy beams. Finally he was able to move the one off his legs and onto the bed of the truck beside him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he would try for the second one. His wrists that were captured behind him he knew were cut up and bleeding but when he focused his attention on Sara and his son in the park or another beautiful moment they spent as a family the pain would for a few brief seconds subside. Sadly when the truck hit another bump Nick's eyes were forced open and his mind back to the painful reality he was in. Bound and gagged and shot and trapped in the back of a madman's truck while he was slowly being delivered to what he feared would be his final resting spot. Would anyone find them in time? He feared Terry had finally been dealt the winning hand. What did fate deal for them, he wondered? Obviously pain and despair for that's what they faced now. But the final hand was yet to be played. In who's favor would the final card fall?

********

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Beth asked in a shaky voice as she sat in Greg's car and tried to calm her wracked nerves.

"He said it's Miller Time. That to me say's _'Millers Landing'_. Well at least I hope so," Greg said wiping some sweat off his furrowed brow. 

"Okay but you should have let me drive," Beth said in concern. "You're starting to sway a bit."

Greg quickly compensated and took down a hard gulp and then looked at her with a deeper frown. "We have to get there in time or they'll all be dead."

"I can drive fast," Beth stated.

"I know you can," Greg said with a weak smile. "But…you know what I'm sorry I didn't even think about that…I…"

"Greg I'm not mad," Beth said quickly.

"You're not?" Greg asked in surprise.

"No," she said with a weak smile.

"You mean you're not going to lecture me on being sexist and not letting you drive because…well that's not the reason. I just completely forgot and…"

"Greg…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and drive," Beth said with a slight laugh. "I am only concerned."

"Okay," Greg said in a small voice. "Praying would help right about now."

"Been doing that all along."

********

"Were there others?" Sara dared herself to ask.

"You mean besides you and Charlene? Plenty," Terry bragged.

"Yeah I'm sure," Sara said dryly. "Drunk probably."

"All look the same in the dark," Terry laughed. "But Charlene was the only one with spirit like you. Spirit I like to tame," Terry said proudly. "And tame you I will," Terry said meanly as he started to slow the truck in a very darkened part of a forest Sara didn't recognize. 

Sara looked down at Jacob who looked up at her with renewed terror and fright. "Where are we?" Sara asked quickly. 

"Just have to make a quick dump," Terry said meanly. He took the roll of tape and ripped off a strip and leaned over to her. "Time to shut up for a bit," he said placing the tape firmly over her mouth to silence her. "Looks good on you," he mocked. "Sounds better too. Now if you'll excuse me…" Terry said pushing his door open. "Remember one wrong move and I shoot junior," Terry said drawing his gun and pressing it firmly into Jacob's pudgy cheek. Jacob just started to cry more and Sara could only nod her head in recognized sorrow. 

Sara watched as Terry exited the body truck and headed around to the bed and jumped on the back. What the hell is he doing, she wondered inside? Then she watched as Nick's bound legs came up to meet Terry's stomach and she let out a stifled gasp. Nick! She cried inside. I have to get free and help him, she said looking at her trapped wrists. Thankfully the doorhandle they were attached to was old and not to sturdy and looked like it could pull away with the right force and tension applied to it. She had to pull herself free. It would probably snap a wrist but in the long run it would be worth it. Time to get to work, she said bending down and pulling the tape from her mouth. "Just don't fret Jacob," she said starting to pull on the cuffs. "Mommy will be free soon."

********

Terry in the meantime headed around to the bed of the truck and jumped up into it. "Oh Nicky boy," he taunted as he bent down to lift the tarp off the beams that were pinning Nick down. But when he did he was met in the face with the bound heels of nicks feet. 

"Damn it!" Terry cursed as he staggered back, holding his bleeding nose in his hands. "You're gonna pay for that boy," he said kicking Nick hard in the side.

Nick cried out into the gag but refused to give in. Instead he twisted his body around as much as he could and kicked Terry in the back of the legs. Terry crashed to his knees and managed to lose his gun in the process. With all the movement Nick found the tape around his ankles starting to loosen the more he pulled and strained at his legs to get free. He kicked at Terry once more as Terry tried to get himself back up and his ankles finally pulled free. 

"Boy you are so askin' for another beating!" Terry yelled as he lunged himself at Nick. His landed a few punches to Nick's already bruised side but Nick refused to give up. He managed to knee Terry in the side but was unable to get him off his weary body. Terry finally found the gun and used it to smash Nick in his already cut and bleeding temple. The blow temporarily dazed Nick but it was all that Terry needed to push himself to his feet and kick Nick hard in the gut as Nick lay on his side straining breaths into the gag. Nick blinked away stinging tears but was unable to prevent Terry from grabbing a handful of dark sweaty hair and yanking Nick to his knees and dragging him to the edge of the truck. Nick tried to fight Terry but with his hands still trapped behind his back it was a losing battle. 

Terry dragged Nick to the edge of the truck and finally threw him off the edge and onto the cold dark earth. "Told you you'd pay boy," he said kicking Nick once more in the stomach. Nick found himself gasping for air through his nose and knew his lungs were straining to give him oxygen. 

"Time to meet your maker boy," Terry said kicking him once more to finally subdue him and then grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the lake several yards away.

********

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Beth asked softly.

"We better," Greg replied. "Or we all lose."

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Greg told her softly. "Maybe even the coroner."

********

Sara in the meantime watched in horror as Nick tried to fight Terry off and just sustained another beating at Terry's cruel hands. She continued to pull on her wrists not caring about the growing rivers of blood coming from the torn flesh from the cuffs she was pulling on. She heard Terry's threats towards Nick and knew that Nick would rather die than give up without some kind of fight. She heard Nick's body finally fall off the truck and knew if Terry got him to the water all tied up and threw him in like that, Nick would die. "Damn it come on!" Sara yelled in frustration and anger as she continued to pull the cuffs free. She finally felt the old doorhandle starting to give way and knew she couldn't stop now. "Nick just hold on!" Sara tried to yell. "He's taking Nick to the water," she mumbled. "Have to stop him."

Jacob heard the panic in his mother's voice and knew that Nick was daddy. Why is he taking him to the water, Jacob wondered inside his scared mind? He felt his body starting to grow tense again and was unable to stop it. His little heart still raced at top speed and as he fed upon his mother's anxiety he found himself starting to mildly hyperventilate. Will this end soon, he wondered inside? Where's daddy?

********

Nick tried to stumble to slow Terry's dragging him to the lake and finally managed to twist the handful of sweaty hair free of Terry's grasp. He threw himself backwards and then tried to twist himself around to crawl away.

"Nice try," Terry laughed grabbing a foot, causing Nick to crash back to earth onto his face. 

Nick tried to pull his leg free and managed to twist himself around taking Terry to the ground with him. Terry however pulled away and just stood back and watched Nick writhe around on the ground trying to pick himself up.

"You know you did fight well…at least good for a pretty boy," Terry snided as he drew his gun. "But now it's time to show you that in the end you really did lose," he said cocking it. "Any last words?" He laughed. 

Nick just stared back at Terry's evil glance, refusing to show fear or anger to the man who now held his life in his hands. The next shot would be fatal, he knew that. Sara, his mind said inside. Sara I'll always love you, he said as his eyes started to water as he finally contemplated the finality of his life. He felt the bullet enter him and felt his body jerk instinctively in response.

"NO!" Sara yelled from the truck. "Nick no!" She yelled once more as she watched his body absorb the bullet in his chest. She furiously blinked away thousands of salty tears and continued to pull on the doorhandle. "Nick!" Sara continued to yell as she continued to pull. "Nick…oh god Nick…no!"

Jacob heard the anger and hate in his mother's voice and found himself starting to cry once more for his daddy. His whole body now was seized and tense from the fright it was still entertaining and all he could do was sit numbly beside his mother, captive and crying. Scared and alone. He looked up at her for some kind of reassurance but all he got was the back of her head and some angry words he never heard before. He watched her pull on her wrists and frowned at the red liquid that continued to spill forth the harder she pulled. What was she doing, he wondered? Does that hurt? What is that red stuff? He knew he had seen it before but his brain failed to give him the one word that would explain it all. And where was daddy? He knew Nick was daddy…but…why was daddy in the water? He felt his tiny lungs and chest heaving for air but for some reason he was still unable to breathe through his mouth. Would this nightmare ever end?

********

Nick felt the bullet sink deep into the folds of his chest and he felt his whole body explode with white searing pain. He knew the shot had ruptured his appendix or something in that area and was thankful that the shot didn't kill him instantly. Terry obviously meant to torment him until the very last second.

"Now obviously that wasn't a death blow," Terry said as he retrieved the roll of tape he lost in the fight earlier and bent down to Nick once more. "But I want you to contemplate your crimes as you slowly drown…" he said capturing Nick's ankles once more and binding them with the tape. "I told you'd pay for taking Sara away from me."

Nick's fuzzy brain drowned out Terry's words and he tried to focus his last few breaths on his life with Sara. A life he had dreamed of and waited for for all of his life. A life he was sure he would live until they were both too old to remember how it started. Sadly that life was now rapidly coming to a close, to soon and to young for his liking. Fate had dealt him the losing hand and was now about to collect. Sara…his mind called out once more. I love you…please never forget me.

"Time to die pretty boy," Terry snided as he threw the roll of tape to the side and tucked the gun into his back pocket. With Nick now shot and bound once more Terry knew he was no threat. He bent down to pick him up. But in doing so he heard the soft crunching of ground as Greg's car started to approach.

"What the hell!" Terry yelled in anger as he watched the faint bits of headlights starting to come closer.

********

"I see taillights," Beth said excitedly.

"Hold on guys," Greg said firmly. "Help is almost there."

********

Sara finally pulled her bloody wrists free as she heard Terry curse and craned her neck around her to see faint headlights heading their way. "Yes!" She said excitedly. She looked over at Jacob and carefully pulled the tape free of his tiny bruised mouth. "Oh my baby," she said softly. "Jacob wait here," she said knowing she had no time to waste. She watched Terry pick up Nick and start for the lake once again. She had to get to them and fast. "Mommy will be right back." Trying to ignore Jacob's small cries of protest, Sara frantically undid the belt buckle that held her in place and pushed the front door to the truck open. She found her footing and started after Terry and Nick. 

********

Nick tried to struggle in Terry's grasp but as his wound continued to press on Terry's hard shoulder and he felt more of his precious lifeblood rapidly leaving him he knew it was a losing battle. He tried to fight the small dark circles that now threatened to take his vision but mixed with sweat and tears his eyes just refused to focus on anything but the dimly moonlit ground he was being carried over. He strained his neck and looked up at the glassy placid lake before him and knew he was about to be delivered to his watery grave if a miracle didn't happen, if fate didn't decide to play it's last trump card. But who would receive it?

********

__

The next few events that transpired took place in an unbelievable rapid but slow motion process. Fate's hand held in it one card, a card that it had already determined the keeper. But something was about to change. Fate was about to be shown that sometimes there is something stronger than destiny. A force that into eternity could never be broken, a force that always held the winning hand. 

Terry reached the edge of the ratty deck just as Greg's car pulled to a screeching halt behind Terry's truck. Terry heard the sliding tires and started to rush towards the end of the deck with Nick still draped over his shoulder. 

Sara started to run after Terry not stopping to think about who had pulled up and if they were help or not. All she knew was she had to stop Terry from killing Nick by throwing him into the water. She reached the edge and lunged at Terry just as he dumped Nick's body into the cold black water.

"Time to swim with the fishes boy," Terry laughed as he bent forwards and prepared to throw Nick into the water. However he felt Sara's body slam into his and fell to the ground as Nick's body splashed into the dark murky water.

"NO!" Sara yelled in horror as she watched the dark liquid start to consume his body. Sara wrestled to get herself free from Terry but he wrapped his large around hers pinning hers in front and started to roll her towards the edge. 

"Maybe it's time for you to join him," Terry said angrily as he struggled to hold Sara in his grasp. 

"Nick!" Sara continued to yell.

Nick in the meantime struggled to get his bound body anywhere in the water but at the bottom. But as the cold liquid started to eat away at his sweaty flesh he knew he would need help in getting out. Sara! His mind yelled in a panic. Sara help me!

********

"Greg!" Beth shouted and pointed to Sara and Terry fighting on the deck.

"Where's Nick!" Greg shouted as Beth rushed for the truck to find Jacob. 

"Jacob," Beth said looking at the small crying child still bound on the seat. "Oh my poor baby," she said feeling herself start to cry as his sad plight. "Where's daddy?" She asked softly as she quickly unbelted him and then went for the tape that held his small arms captive at his sides.

"Water," Jacob said in a numb voice.

"What? Daddy's in the water?" Beth asked in a hurry.

"Yah," Jacob said sadly.

"Greg, Nick's in the water!" 

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hurry. Come here Jacob. You're safe now. Mommy will be here soon," Beth said gathering a still crying Jacob into her arms and holding him tightly while she watched Greg rush for the water despite the fact that he was injured also.

********

Sara kicked Terry in the leg allowing his grasp on her to loosen but not completely let go. 

"After your dead I'm gonna take my time with that runt and then go back and have a few gos wit his mother," Terry laughed. "Maybe I'll carve him up nice and slow like a small roasting pig!" Terry shouted as he punched her in the mouth. "Maybe I'll roast him like a little squealing pig!"

But those were the words that finally pushed Sara over the adrenaline edge. She felt her veins bursting with hatred and anger and she felt an energetic surge go through her as she twisted herself around in his grasp and kneed him hard in the groin. She angrily wiped tears from her eyes and kicked him in the face sending him closer to the edge. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and heard the splash but all she could see was her son helpless at the hands of a madman.

"NO!" Sara yelled as she threw her battered body at Terry's causing both of them to plunge into the dark cold waters below the rotting deck. 

********

Greg searched frantically in the water for his fallen friend while Beth stood guard over the truck and Jacob. She knew she was supposed to comfort the small crying child but right now her panicked brain and eyes were searching the dark moving waters for any sign of the man she loved trying to save his friend. She heard Sara yelling at Terry as they fought in the water but knew if she interfered things would get worse. All she could do was hold Jacob safely wait and pray the police and ambulance showed up and fast. "Hurry," she said clasping her hands together.

"Nick!" Greg cried out breathlessly as he came up for a breath and then went back under. He felt his heart starting to race faster at the thought that his friend would drown only inches from him in the darkness and he'd have to live with that guilt. After a few more panicked minutes his hand finally grasped what felt like a head. He felt Nick's body jerk in his grasp and knew he had found his friend. Now all he had to do was get him out of the water in time. After a few more painful seconds for Nick, Greg finally took another deep breath of air as he pushed himself through the waters and shouted raggedly, "I got Nick."

********

Sara felt herself plunge into the water after Terry and then quickly come back up for air. With her hand still cuffed in front swimming was tough but since it was now a fight to the death she wasn't about to give up. 

"I got Nick!" She heard what sounded like Greg's voice yell out and knew it was all up to her. This was now hers to end. 

********

Nick felt himself being grabbed by the hair and then the arm and hauled back up to the surface. He felt his lungs straining through the water soaked gag but sadly his nose just drew in more of the dirty water causing him to start to sputter and choke inside. He opened his eyes as the surface neared and prayed it was anyone but Terry pulling him from his date with death. When his head finally breached the surface his eyes frantically scanned for Terry's truck fearing it had already taken his family away from him. But the truck was still there. Who had saved him? And where was Sara?

"Nick, just hold on buddy," he heard Greg say to him. He closed his eyes in relief as Greg started to drag him to shore. But when heard Sara's voice shouting in the water his eyes snapped back open and he could only watch helplessly as she fought to the death. A fight he prayed with all his might that she would win. 

********

Terry grabbed Sara around the waist and started to pull her back under the cold water. Sara kicked her leg back in an angry fury, catching Terry in the knee and making it bend back oddly. Sara felt Terry punch her in the side but she managed to twist herself around and knee him back in the groin. Sadly she managed to take in a mouthful of water and clawed her way back up to the surface to gasp for some fresh air, her lungs starting to heave and burn. Terry grabbed her wet hair and tried to pull her back under. 

Sara knew Terry still had the gun in his back pocket and knew that was her only chance. So without waiting for him to pull her back under she pushed herself back under the water and tried to make her move under and finally in back of him.

"You'll never win Sara!" Terry shouted as he dove back into the dark waters after her. "Your destiny is set!" He shouted as he came back up without her. "Where are you bitch!" He yelled in frustration when he couldn't find her. Suddenly he felt her hit him in the back as she came up out of the water with his gun in her hands. He turned himself around to face her but she hit him in the face with all her forced and make him shrink back in the water calling her name amidst numerous curses and profanities. 

"You'll pay for that bitch," Terry cursed as he lunged himself at her.

Sara screamed out as Terry's body slammed into hers sending them both back into the dark waters. But this time as they struggled Sara felt ground beneath her and knew they were nearing the shore. That would mean standing ground but would that work to her advantage? Sara felt Terry groping for the gun and knew she had to act fast. She pushed herself back up to the surface at the same time as Terry. This time they were just able to get their heads and arms above the dark frigid waters.

Sara's slightly trembling arms brought the gun up the same time as Terry's eyes locked with hers.

"Gonna kill me bitch?" Terry laughed as he slowly walked towards her.

"S-stop right there!" Sara said trying to calm her nerves. 

********

Greg eased Nick's cold and shivering body onto the cold ground and both sat transfixed and watched Sara fighting with Terry.

"Help her," Nick said weakly as he struggled to get up.

"I have to stop your bleeding," Greg said firmly.

"Get Sara!"

"Beth bring me a knife!" Greg yelled to her. "And a blanket. And hurry!"

"Sara…" Nick said breathlessly. "Sara you have to win…" he said already feeling his lungs burning from the water they ingested. His body was starting to give into the pain of the gunshot wound and he knew if this didn't end fast he'd never life to see what ending fate had dealt them. 

"Greg please…"

"Nick if I don't help you you'll die," Greg said firmly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about me. Just help Sara," Nick pleaded. "Greg please…"

"Nick I…"

********

"You gonna kill me?" Terry laughed again.

"I said stop!" Sara yelled as she fired off a shot just missing his shoulder. 

Terry's head snapped to attention and the three on shore immediately fixed their eyes on the woman in the water holding the gun in her trembling bloodied hands. 

"I won't say it again!" Sara yelled. "I'm never…going to…be alone," she said trying to calm her voice. 

"You think he loves you?" Terry snided. "He'll never love trash like you. You're worthless and you know it. Always have…always will be!"

"I don't care what you think. I love him and I have his son to prove it!" Sara yelled.

"What! That runt…he's yours!" Terry's loud angry voice boomed. "But you couldn't..."

"No Terry I _wouldn't_!" Sara yelled. "Not with you. Not ever with you. But I was in control. No matter how much you hit me and think you destroyed my life…in the end I was in charge," Sara said with a hint of pride in her voice. "I win."

"Why you…" Terry said taking a step closer. 

"I said stay there!" Sara said firing off another shot, this time catching Terry in the upper folds of his arm. He screamed out as his body jerked instinctively to the side and he immediately wrapped his fingers around the blood starting to ooze out. "The next shot kills you."

"You don't have it in you," Terry snided as he watched Sara starting to slowly back away. "You can't kill me," he said slowly inching towards her.

"I _will_ kill you," Sara warned him again. "I'll never live with your fear again."

"I'll _always_ be with you," Terry insisted. "Always inside your head…always with you."

"You ceased to be with me the first day you hit me," Sara shouted. "No more anger…no more pain…no more fear! I am free. My son and I are free! Now it's your turn to suffer."

"You can't kill me Sara. There is no way you could ever live with that guilt. There is no way you could ever look back in your memory and justify my death…my murder at _your_ hands."

Sara just stared at him with angry watery eyes. Inside part of her knew that it would be hard to live with his death but the other part knew it better to live with that minute detail of guilt then spend the rest of her life in dread for herself, her son and her soon to be husband. This had to end now. Fate didn't rule her life. She didn't believe in it.

"I don't believe in fate," Sara suddenly said. "My destiny is chosen by me," she said firmly. 

"Whatever," Terry guffed as he inched towards her. "You can't do it…there is no way…"

"And you know what Terry?" Sara said easing back on the trigger.

"What!" Terry snided.

"There is a way," she said pulling all the way back on the trigger.

And for the next few seconds in time nobody breathed…nobody moved…and nobody guessed that fate would be shown up by a woman determined to win at any cost. A woman who had bet _against_ the odds and would prove to be victorious. 

****

BANG!

Terry felt the first bullet slam into the middle of his chest sending him staggering backwards into the water.

****

BANG!

The second shot caught him in the upper chest tearing a hole into his lungs and larynx.

****

BANG!

The third shot proved to be the Terry's death knoll as it caught him in the heart and blew the emotionally blackened organ from his mean water-soaked body. His body involuntarily threw itself forward knocking Sara into the water underneath it's now dead weight.

"Sara!" All three adults on the land cried out in horror as they helplessly watched them disappear beneath the water.

"Help her," Nick said weakly as he tried to push Greg away from him. "Greg now!"

"Beth stay with Nick," Greg said hoarsely as he pushed himself to his feet and rushed for the area that Sara still hadn't surfaced. Greg charged into the water as he saw Sara's hand grasping for air and quickly pulled her up.

"Gr…eg…" Sara said coughing violently a mouthful of downed water. She clung to his body as if it were her last lifeline. She turned her head to see Terry's bullet riddled body finally surface and for the first time in her life felt real peace and security take hold of her and smile it's smile of approval on her life now. She was safe…she had fought the worst battle of her life and had come out victorious. 

"Sara are you okay?" She finally heard her friend ask as he helped her out of the cold water.

"N-Nick," she said in a panic. "Wh-where's Nick?"

"He's alive…for now," Greg said directing her to where Nick was lying on the ground covered by his and Beth's jackets. 

"Sara!" Nick said as he tried to get up.

"Just rest," Sara said as she rushed to him and knelt down beside him. She spied the now crudely wrapped bandage around his chest wound and finally let herself cry the tears she had been holding back for the past few hours. "Nick…oh god Nick…" she said burying her head in his arms and letting herself go.

"Ambulance is almost here," Beth said as she held a still crying Jacob carefully in her arms. "I see their lights."

"Sara you're okay," Nick said softly. 

"Nick I almost lost you," Sara said softly. "You and…Jacob!" Sara half yelled as she looked up in a panic. She spied her son held safely in Beth's arms and choked back a sob. "Jacob!" She cried as she held her hands out to her son. Beth carefully handed a still crying Jacob to his mother and stepped knelt down beside Greg who was still tending to Nick. Greg felt Beth kneel down beside him and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Nick wrapped his arm around Sara and Jacob and strained to pull them closer despite the pain he was now feeling. "We're all safe now."

As the first paramedic team arrived on the scene and got out, what awaited their red and white lights was an eerie scene from a horror film. As their lights bounced colorful shadows off the trees they looked around the strange sight before them and off on their right side was a body lying face up in the water. From the looks of it it had been shot several times and was lying still, motionless, dead in the watery tomb. If it were daylight they were sure the water would be partly red from the amount of blood they assumed he lost. But before them were four adults and one child that told another story. Although all were covered with blood and dirt and bruises all were alive and huddled together, crying and offering faint smiles of hope and comfort as if they just walked through the gates of hell itself and lived to tell the tale of the journey back.

"What do you think happened?" One of them asked softly.

"I think hell just froze over," the other quipped.

********

And as _fate _looked on it offered up a sardonic smile at the scene it was forced to witness, a scene it thought it had already cast in stone. A scene it had already written long before. It had dealt the hand of death but in the end was surprised at who actually claimed the card. But only a little surprised, for it too had another card up its sleeve. It was fate afterall, a thing which is never certain and decided until the last possible second. And as it pulled the final card from it's invisible sleeve with it's long spindly fingers, it's smile widened as it looked upon the one card that would bind them all together for the rest of their lives...the one card that was the last one to be dealt to Sara and Nick…the one that would win them the prize…the prize of eternal love…the card that in reality wasn't it's but belonged to another being…a being stronger than fate itself…a being that held the final card…

****

The queen of hearts.

__

"Love," fate muttered. "It's the strongest force in the known universe. And the only known element that could force the hand of fate and win. The only force strong enough to change it's own pre-set destiny and any destiny set by me. To the group before me and to love I say: bravo. For few have the strength to face me and actually win."

**More to come but in a few weeks as I am off for a bit. Hope you all liked this chapter and will show your support by offering a review. Thank you all so much, your feedback means a lot to me.**


	12. The Longest Night

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 12 – The Longest Night 

**A/N: well I'm back from some much needed rest. Hope you all liked the past few chapters. To those that commented on the 'Fate' part well that figures into a lot of my stories. So it's not unusual for me to write that way or about fate. If in doubt just check out some of my other fanfic stories. But I'm back and I hope you all like this chapter and will support it by a review which will just fuel me to keep going! I love Nick and Sara and hope you all like this story! Thanks!!**

Sara stood numbly beside the two medics as they worked to stabilize Nick for transport to the hospital so that he could go straight into surgery. Jacob, who was still crying, clung to his mother as if his life depended on it. Greg was on another stretcher being worked on while Beth protectively hovered over.

"Nick," Sara whispered as his eyes fluttered open and he winced in pain when pressure was applied to his chest wound. He gasped for air and Sara felt herself squeeze Jacob a little to hard, making the small child in her arms gasp as well. She quickly loosened her grip but continued to stare down at Nick with a mournful expression.

"What's going…" came an all too familiar voice towards them. "Sara?" Hank asked in shock as he neared the group gathered around the two stretchers. 

Nick looked up at Hank and felt his body starting to falter. "Sara…" he mumbled weakly as he tried to reach out a hand to her. Sara heard her name but kept her eyes on Nick. "It's going to be okay," she said weakly.

"No…" Nick said in fury as he watched Hank near her. He felt his body temperature starting to rise and if not for the medic attending him telling him to calm down he would have had a fatal heart attack right then and there. Sadly he just sank back into darkness and let himself be tended to. Sara! His mind called out. Don't listen to him.

Hank glanced down at the first one that contained Greg and frowned at Beth as she tightly held Greg's hand while the medics worked to clean up the wound on his leg and get him ready for travelling. Then his eyes moved to Nick but with Hank's hatred towards Nick he felt no pity or sorrow for Nick's condition. All he thought of was Sara. His eyes quickly left Nick and Greg and moved right to Sara. 

He inwardly gasped at her appearance and then darted his attention to the men shouting in the water. He watched in horror as the dead body of a rather large man was dragged to shore and then fairly dumped beside a black body bag.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asked turning back to Sara. "Sara are you okay?" He asked finally walking up to her. "Sara? It's me Hank. Sara…"

Sara however was only interested in seeing whatever movement Nick had to offer her, any sign that would show that he was still alive and wasn't going to leave either her or Jacob by staying permanently in the darkness he had slipped into. She heard Hank calling her name and asking her questions but she offered no kind of reply.

"Ma'am you need to be attended to," one of the medics said to her in a kind tone.

"We're ready to move him," one of the senior medics called out.

"I'm coming too," Sara said numbly as she started slowly after the moving stretcher, pushing the medic out of her way. 

"See you there," Beth called out as it too was time for Greg to be transported to a place he could get better medical attention.

Hank quickly scanned the area and after surmising that he wasn't needed got back into his medic truck and followed after the ambulance that Sara was helped into.

Sara slid herself down on the bench and took Nick's hand in hers. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked with a mournful tone.

"I think so," the senior medic told her with a kind gaze.

"Nick can you hear me?" Sara asked softly, wanting more than anything for him to open his eyes and look at her. Her wish was granted as Nick's eyes painfully fluttered open and he squinted to look at her. He tried to say something but was prevented by the new oxygen mask covering is mouth and nose, helping him to breath a little more easily. "Shh don't talk," she said with a faint smile. "I just had to know you were awake. That you were still with me."

Nick slightly nodded to let her know he was still there and looked up at her in anguish and he too felt his eyes starting to water. The hell they had gone through was still too fresh to even try to comprehend. He looked over at Jacob who simply sat hugging his mother, lightly sobbing. He reached his large hand out and was amazed when Jacob's small stubby hand started to move towards his.

"Dadda," Jacob whispered softly making Sara cry even harder. The senior medic looked up and he too felt his heart break at the humble scene before him. The small child reaching for the parent he almost lost. The parent he loved so much.

"Jacob…love…you…" Nick mumbled through the face mask. "Sara…love you…" he tried.

"I love you too Nick," Sara cried as she gathered Jacob back into her embrace.

The medic for the first time noticed the condition of Sara's wrists and gasped. "Uh ma'am I need to look at those wrists," he said gesturing to Sara's still cut and bleeding wrists.

"Just make sure he makes it," she said numbly.

"Ma'am he…"

"Sara," she corrected him.

"Sara he will. Please let me tend to you. You don't want them to get any more infected."

Sara knew the man before her only had her best interests in mind. She gently put Jacob down on the seat beside her but he didn't want to let go.

"Jacob, mommy needs to get her wrists looked at. I'll be right here. I'm not…"

"No," Jacob protested as he held his arms back up to his mother. "Up."

She looked into his large frightened eyes and then at the ugly black mark on his little cheek and knew he was still scared. "Later," she said to the medic as she took Jacob back into her arms. "My son needs me right now."

"Ma'am if you bleed to death he'll be even worse than he is now," the medic said in a firm but kind tone. "I'll work on you right here. Don't worry he'll be okay."

Sara put Jacob back down beside her and looked at him with a kind smile. "Jacob, mommy will be right here but she needs to get better. Do you want mommy to get better?"

"Yah," Jacob said rubbing his tired watery eyes. Jacob felt his mothers kiss and then turned his eyes towards his father. Why isn't daddy moving, he wondered as he large round eyes scanned the apparatus Nick had on him. What's on his face? He looked up at his mother and then back at his father. What is going on, he wondered sadly? Is daddy okay? 

"Okay sweetie," she said kissing the top of his head and then extending her battered arms forward for the medic to take a look at them. Sara kept her eyes on Nick's now sleeping face while the medic worked to clean, disinfect and then finally bandage both cut wrists. A few minutes later he gently placed them back in her lap and turned to Jacob. Jacob looked at his mother's wrists and then up at her. She offered a weak smile and then he felt movement beside him.

"Are you okay?" The senior medic asked softly to Jacob.

Jacob looked at the strange man before him but didn't utter a word. Suddenly terrible images flashed through his tiny mind as the man leaned in closer and soon he started to kick him.

"Jacob!" Sara quickly scolded. Jacob looked up at his mother with a look of fright and terror not understanding why his mother wanted the strange man to take him from her.

"No," Jacob said in protest extending his arms to hit the medic. Sara quickly grabbed at Jacob's arms and looked at him sternly. "Jacob that's rude," she scolded lightly. But she quickly regained her composure and put Jacob back on her lap. "I'm sorry," Sara said softly. "We've all been through a lot. He's scared and…I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at him or you. Sorry. My patience it's uh…I guess my nerves are frayed," Sara offered weakly.

"It's okay," the medic said quickly drawing back. "I'm assuming that whatever happened to you tonight will take sometime to wear out of all your systems. But at the hospital the doctors will want to take an x-ray and check his bruises. And they will want to know what happened. I mean with all the cases of child abuse today and…"

Sara stared at him in horror and then down at Jacob who started to cry into the folds of her dirty damp sweater. "I never thought of that," she whispered. "I could never…would never…I love him…"

"I know you do," the medic smiled. "But the police will want take a full statement there," the medic assured her. "After the doctor sees that everything will be okay. Do you have a family doctor?"

"Dr. Adams," she told him, still looking at Jacob.

"I know him. Good man. He'll make sure you are all taken very good care of," the medic said softly as he eased back into his spot. 

Sara smiled an uneasy smile at the medic and then pulled Jacob closer to her once more. 

"Daddy," Jacob mumbled into her ear.

"Daddy is going to be okay," Sara said as her eyes watered once more. She closed her eyes and finally allowed the nights events to sink in. She nearly lost it all, the man she loved, her child and her friends. But in the end she won, Terry was dead and she would never have to worry about him again. And Terry was wrong; he wouldn't live on in her mind. Nick and Jacob would make sure her thoughts and dreams were only of happy loving things. He really did lose everything in the end. That thought caused a smile to play across her face and hug Jacob tighter.

********

Beth sat back in the ambulance and closed her eyes while the female medic carefully cleaned the bruises on her face.

"I'm sorry," she heard Greg mumble from the stretcher he was lying on. 

Her eyes quickly snapped open and she looked down at him with a soft smile. "Greg you helped save their lives. What on earth are you sorry for?" She asked in surprise.

"For ruining the evening," he said weakly.

"That would have been ruined if you died," Beth said sarcastically. "Actually I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Greg asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad? Greg you are my hero," Beth said leaning down to his ear. "And when we are out of here and you are better I'm going to…" she finished with a whisper in his ear.

Greg's face went red and both medic's looked at each other in amusement.

Beth sat back up and let the medic finish attending to her while she just have Greg a wink and a smile. 

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah," Beth said firmly. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked softly.

"I think they'll be just fine now. I'm glad he's gone. I can't imagine if he had gotten away and then came back. Nick and Sara need time to build their family," Greg told her. "And that I'm thankful for. Are you okay?" He asked looking at her face.

"I'm going to be just fine," she said gently taking his hand in hers and tenderly kissing it. "My hero," she smiled making him laugh and then wince. "Sorry," Beth said quickly. She leaned back on the side wall of the ambulance and let out a long sigh. "I'm glad today is over."

Beth looked at Greg and was thankful Greg was buying the brave façade she was putting up. Inside she was a wreck and sick to her stomach. The images of him half-dead on the chair and then diving into the water still played havoc with her mind. The fright she felt at thinking he was dead was still eating her inside. Will the nightmares ever go away, she wondered. For any of us?

********

"We're here," the medic driving called out to his passengers in the back. 

Sara looked up as they neared the emergency entrance doors and knew once inside panic and pandemonium would ensue once more.

"I have radioed ahead for Dr. Adams," the driver called out to them. "He'll take Nick into surgery. I got another good doctor for your friend. Don't worry they're both in good hands."

"Thank you," Sara mumbled in reply. She knew she had to call Grissom and the others but first she needed to make sure Nick got into surgery. The ambulance pulled to a screeching halt with Greg's right beside it and soon Sara was carrying Jacob, hurrying after the stretcher bearing Nick. Once inside she watched in sorrow as he was quickly wheeled into the ER with Dr. Adams at his side calling out instructions as they went through the swinging double doors. 

Sara spied the police and quickly made her way over to them to give them her statement and the events of the night before any conclusions could be drawn. After what seemed like a dull eternity Beth and Greg arrived and she was told that would be all for the night. She knew there would be more paperwork to fill out but for now they were satisfied. It was self-defense and Terry had started it. Course it helped that they talked to Greg a little while he was being tended to. All of them would give full statements in a few days and all would be cleared up. It was the emotional scars that would take a lot longer to fade. 

"Sara," Beth called out as Greg too was whisked into the ER to be operated on. Sara watched Beth rush up to her and embraced the young woman she now called friend. 

"Beth I…" Sara started with teary eyes as she clung to Jacob. "Beth what you did for Jacob…for us…all of us…I just can't thank you enough," she finally managed. "You saved us. I am very grateful. Thank you."

"I just couldn't let him or you die," Beth said gently touching Jacob's good cheek. Jacob offered up a weak smile to the woman he was familiar with but then quickly turned his face back to his mother. 

"I'm afraid this outing will haunt him for some time. Him and us," Sara said with a weary sigh. "Are you okay?" Sara asked looking at Beth's battered appearance. 

"I'm fine," Beth offered weakly. "I…" she said breaking down. Sara put her arm around her and hugged her new friend. Beth had risked a lot and Sara admired her for that. After a few minutes they finally pulled away. "Tired?" Sara asked softly.

"Very. I think I'll get something to drink. Think we'll just be able to leave without being examined?" Beth asked.

"Not likely," the kind voice of an older female doctor as she walked towards them. "Dr. Adams sent me. Please come with me and I can get you both cleaned up and examine the little one. Please don't argue as it's standard procedure and you both look like you need it."

"Okay," Sara finally said and after making a quick call to Grissom she headed for the room where the female doctor was already looking after Beth. She held onto Jacob until it was her turn to be examined and cleaned up.

"No!" Jacob said in protest as he started to kick and scream as the doctor tried to pry him loose of his mother. 

"Jacob you need to be looked at and so do I," Sara said softly.

"No!" Jacob yelled once more. "Daddy!"

"We'll see daddy after we are cleaned up," Sara insisted.

"No!" Jacob yelled once more.

"Jacob I'm going to be right here the whole time," Sara said nodding to Beth.

"I'll be right outside," Beth said softly.

"Mommy will stay here with you okay?" The female doctor told the small child.

"No," Jacob repeated.

"Jacob you need to be looked over," Sara said starting to tug at his sweater, her patience rapidly leaving her.

"No!" Jacob yelled and hit her hand away.

"Jacob its mommy," Sara said firmly. And without thinking she roughly yanked the sweater over his small head and threw it to the floor beside him. "Don't hit at me again! Now we should be happy to be alive. Now I want you to…"

"No," Jacob protested trying to keep his pants on.

"Jacob," Sara tried in exasperation. 

"It's okay Sara," the older woman told her. "I can examine him like this," she said looking at Jacob who was still throwing a mild fit. "He's obviously been through a lot."

"He has," Sara sighed. "We all have. I mean Nick is…"

"I know," she said with a frown.

"What if he dies?"

"He'll be okay. Dr. Adams is the best," the female nurse said. "If anyone can save your husband it's him."

Sara heard the term and smiled inwardly. My husband. If only that were true right now. 

Jacob sat on the examining table with his arms firmly crossed across his chest while Sara gently removed her clothes and sat down and waited while the female doctor checked her over and cleaned the open wounds Terry had inflicted.

"Were you sexually assaulted?" The female doctor asked her.

"No," Sara said softly.

"Was Jacob?" 

"No. thankfully," she said looking at her son. "I almost lost them tonight," she said as she started to cry once more. "Oh god I almost lost them all," she said grabbing her son and holding him against her scantily clad body. Sara felt the woman's warm hand on her back as she sat on the table and cried, Jacob lightly sobbing too.

After a few more minutes Sara allowed herself to donne a hospital gown and wrapped one around Jacob and followed the doctor and Beth to the x-ray room. It was quite the chore to get Jacob onto the x-ray table and in the end she had to bribe him with treats in order for him to sit still by himself in the large cold room while the few quick shots were taken. Once done Sara quickly whisked him back into the safe confines of her bosom and held him tightly while he cried once again, his small mind still filled with terrible images of himself being tied up and hit. 

"Daddy," he mumbled softly as Sara tried to pull his clothes back on.

"We'll go see daddy right now okay?" Sara said with a faint smile. Her heart was racing at the condition Nick was in but she feared not knowing even more than knowing the painful truth. 

"How's Greg?" Sara asked softly as she joined Beth outside the examining room they were in once they were dressed.

"Probably complaining about the Jell-o already," Beth laughed softly. "But I guess…" she started and then quickly stopped, a large gulp forming in her throat. "I mean it's better then…"

"Beth?" Sara asked stopping them both from heading into the ER.

"I mean I almost lost him," she said softly as she looked at Sara with watery eyes. "I love him and…"

"I know," Sara said taking the young woman in her arm and hugging her close. "It's going to be okay," Sara said not quite believing it herself about Nick. "Come on let's go and see them."

Sara, holding Jacob slowly started back towards the ER with Beth walking softly beside her. 

"So we were um…I mean Greg and I…this weekend and…" Beth started.

"You'll still be able to," Sara said quickly. "Don't worry."

"Right," Beth said with a forced smile. They neared the ER and Sara felt her heart starting to race even faster. She slowly pushed the door open and watched as Dr. Adams and a team worked frantically around a person she couldn't see. 

"Nick?" Sara asked in fear. 

Dr. Adams looked up and frowned heavily before giving an instruction to one of the ER nurses and then hurried over to them.

"Dr. Adams?" Sara managed in a weak tone. "Nick…is he?"

"I'm sorry he's still…" Dr. Adams said looking back at his busy team. "He's still being worked on."

"What? Why?" Sara asked inching closer.

"Sara please," Dr. Adams said moving in front of Sara to stop her from moving closer to the team working to save Nick's life.

"I have to…" Sara said shoving Jacob into Beth's open arms and trying to push her way past Dr. Adams.

"Mommy!" Jacob yelled out to his mother as Beth struggled to keep him in her arms.

"Sara please," Dr. Adams said gently grabbing her arm. "Nick's in very serious condition right now. One of his lungs have collapsed and he's lost a lot of blood. His vitals are dropping and…"

"Sir he's flat lining!" One of he orderlies yelled at him. 

"Nick!" Sara yelled as Dr. Adams turned and rushed back for his team. 

"Sara no," Beth said grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Nick," Sara said with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Dadda," Jacob said sadly, echoing his mother's sorrow.

Beth heard the reference to 'dadda' that Jacob directed towards Nick but knew now was not the time to press the issue with Sara. It was her life and her right to break the news when she felt like it. Besides at this moment all she was concerned with was Greg. 

"Where's Greg?" Beth wondered out loud.

Sara watched Nick's body being jolted back to life. By the second time she heard Dr. Adams curse loudly and Nick's monitors started to beep to life once again.

"Oh god let him live," Sara prayed out loud as she angrily wiped some tears from her bruised face. 

Sara stood transfixed in her place in the corner of the ER and watched as Dr. Adams tried to stabilize Nick. Some time later one of the young female doctors walked towards them with a firm smile on her face.

"Are one of you Beth?" The young woman asked.

"I am," Beth said in uncertainty. 

"Do you know Greg Saunders?"

"Yes. Is he okay?" Beth asked anxiously.

"He was attended to in ER room 6. Just some minor surgery to stop the bleeding. Apparently the bullet went through. He is in room 5A right now and resting. He's asking for you," the young woman smiled. "Want to come with me?"

"Will you be okay?" Beth asked Sara as she took Jacob back from Beth.

"Yes," Sara said weakly. "Just go with her and I'll wait here."

"Okay," Beth said slowly heading out of the ER with the female doctor. 

Beth slowly followed after the young woman and then into the room Greg was lying peacefully in.

"Is he asleep?" Beth asked softly.

"Not yet," Greg said with a lazy smile.

"I'll be back later to check on him," the nurse said leaving the room but giving Greg a large smile on the way out.

Beth watched her leave and then walked up to Greg's bed where he was lying on his back looking up at her. "Friendly nurse," Beth said with an arched brow.

"She can't hold a candle to you," Greg said softly.

"You comin' on to me?" Beth teased.

"I am if it'll get me a sponge bath," Greg smiled.

"That can be arranged," Beth said moving in closer and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I thought I lost you," she said softly.

"Come here," Greg said moving himself over on his bed, mindful of the bandage on his wounded leg.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked in uncertainty. 

"Very," Greg smiled as he moved the covers back.

"I won't hurt you?"

"Never," Greg smiled. "I just want to hold you close and never let go."

Beth carefully moved herself into Greg's embrace and pulled the covers over her and dimmed the bed light.

"I love you Beth," Greg whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I love you Greg," Beth said kissing him back. 

Beth closed her eyes and in no time was sound asleep just like Greg, both exhausted and putting to good use the safe sleep time they earned.

********

Sara stood slightly trembling in the corner of the ER until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Catherine staring back at her with a concerned look.

"How's Nick?" Catherine asked softly.

"He's still…" Sara said looking back at Dr. Adam's team. "They are trying to stabilize him now," she said looking back at Catherine with a heavy expression.

"Want me to take Jacob? Grissom is here. We can look after him while you wait."

"You're not going to lecture me about leaving and going to the waiting room or getting some rest?" Sara asked in surprise.

"No," Catherine smiled. "Besides I would do the same thing if it were me."

"Well I just got Jacob to sleep finally," Sara said with a sigh as she gestured with her head to her sleeping son.

"I promise I won't wake him up," Catherine said transferring the sleeping child onto her own shoulder. "Trust me I have done this before."

Sara watched Catherine walk out of the ER with a sleeping Jacob on her shoulder and then turned back to Nick. Finally after what seemed like a slow painful eternity Dr. Adams walked over to her with a frown on his face. 

"Dr. Adams?" Sara asked in expectation.

"Sara, Nick is in a coma," Dr. Adams said heavily.

"What?" Sara half yelled. She pushed her way past Dr. Adams and rushed to the bed Nick was lying on. 

"Nick," Sara said taking his hand and shaking it furiously.

"Sara…" Dr. Adams said catching up to her.

"Is he…going to die?"

"His vitals are stabilized and he is responding well so far to the treatment. But his body has undergone a lot of trauma and is in danger of shutting down."

"Nick you wake up you hear," Sara said loudly as she tried to get him to wake up and look at her. 

"Sara he has to wake up on his own. Now I managed to treat the…" Dr. Adams started only to be toned out by Sara.

"Nick please," Sara begged in sorrow. "Please come back to me."

"Sara he is alive," Dr. Adams told her in a kind way as he rested his arm on her shoulder. "Let's be grateful for that right now."

"Nick…please wake up," Sara begged once more. "You can't leave me now."

"Sara I am going to set Nick up in that corner of the ER. He'll have to be monitored at all times but if you'd like I can get a chair and…"

"I want to be with him," Sara said anxiously. "Please tell the others outside."

"I will," he said kindly. Dr. Adams left Sara by Nick's side as he headed outside to talk to Catherine and Grissom. Sara knew Catherine would let Jacob sleep as long as he wanted after all he had been through. She hadn't told Grissom much over the phone but just enough for them to know that they had all endured hell and earned some down time. 

She looked back down at Nick and gently touched his face with her finger. "Nick if you can hear me…I love you."

Sara settled herself into the chair beside Nick's bed and looked at him with a strained expression.

Sara studied the features on Nick's face as a single tear slid down her cheek and lightly splattered on his rough face. 

"Nick if you can hear me," Sara said softly. "Please know I love you. We won…" she started, her voice lightly cracking. "Terry is gone. Nick I'm free. I…I was never really free. I mean inside I knew he was out of my life but now…Nick now he's gone for good. I got rid of him and…oh god I killed him," Sara said in horrible realization. But she knew she couldn't think of that now. There would be time and she feared a lot of counselling sessions to end that nightmarish part of her life. Right now Nick needed her. He needed her love and her strength to help guide him back to her.

"Nick can you hear me?"

********

"I just checked on Greg," Grissom said walking back to Catherine who was still sitting on the couch in the waiting room. "There is some strange girl with him."

'That's Beth," Catherine said absently.

"Beth? Who's Beth?"

"His girlfriend. Where have you been?" Catherine teased. She felt Jacob starting to stir on her shoulder and knew he would be awake. 

"Think he'll be okay after all of this?" Grissom asked with a heavy sigh.

"Well he's young. So in time it'll be a distant memory," Catherine sighed.

"Do you think…I mean do you think he is the father? That strange man who is now dead?" Grissom asked in hesitation.

"No," Catherine said softly. "I think the father is still alive. I don't think a father could have done that to his child. But then again I'm not really sure."

********

Inside Jacob's tiny mind however a different battle was ensuing. He started to remember the events of the night and saw himself being roughly dragged into a bedroom and thrown into the corner while his friend 'Beth' was put onto the bed and something happened to her.

He saw himself looking up in fear as a strange man grabbed him and started to press his small arms to the sides of his body and keep them there. He couldn't move his arms and started to cry. But soon he couldn't hear himself crying as something heavy and sticky was sealed over his small mouth. He was then thrown onto the bed beside his friend 'Beth' and just lay there crying.

He could hear his mothers and fathers voice from the other room but couldn't get to them. He tried to call out to them but was unable. Soon his small heart started to race faster and tiny beads of sweat started to form on his little brow.

"He's having a nightmare," Grissom commented softly.

"One of many to come, I fear," Catherine added.

"Momma," Jacob mumbled as his eyes watered under the lids.

"He wants Sara," Grissom hissed.

"I know," Catherine said in concern.

"Dadda," Jacob said a little louder. 

"What do we do?" Grissom asked in a panic.

"Calm down," Catherine smiled. "We let him wake up naturally."

"Great."

"Momma!" Jacob shouted this time as he fully awoke. He looked around the strange room and then at the stranger holding him. His eyes went wide as he feared his mother was gone like before. "Momma!" Jacob said a little more firmly.

"Mommy is with Nick right now," Catherine said trying to calm the now struggling child.

"Dadda," Jacob said reaching his arms out towards the ER doors. "Daddy!" Jacob yelled a little louder.

"Dadda is not here," Catherine said softly.

"Yah," Jacob said sadly as he looked back at her with large watery eyes.

"Where is your daddy?" Grissom asked.

Jacob pointed to the ER doors and both Grissom and Catherine exchanged puzzled looks.

"Is Nick your daddy?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Yah," Jacob said with a small nod of his head.

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Catherine rushed in.

"Momma," Jacob moaned as he flailed his arms in an attempt to get free.

"I'm taking him to Sara. After what he's been through he needs to be with his mother," she said standing up.

"I'll come too," Grissom said with a frown. "Do you think…I mean about Nick…" he said as he got up and followed after her.

Sara looked up from her chair beside Nick's bed and noticed Catherine carrying a very struggling Jacob towards her.

"What happened?" Sara asked in concern.

"He wants his mother," Catherine said with a kind smile.

"And his father," Grissom added with a frown.

"I see," Sara said taking Jacob into her arms and holding him close.

Jacob looked past Sara to Nick's sleeping form and frowned. "Dadda," Jacob said reaching for Nick.

Sara looked up at the expressions on her two friend's faces and knew they weren't going to just let this rest.

"Sara?" Grissom asked in surprise. "Is Nick…the father?"

Sara took a deep breath and then slowly nodded her head. "Nick is Jacob's father."

"Dadda," Jacob said reaching for Nick once more.

"Jacob, daddy is sleeping. You can see him in the morning," Sara insisted.

"Dadda," Jacob moaned as he started to cry harder. 

"Jacob you can't…" Sara started as Jacob grabbed onto the railing of Nick's bed and wouldn't let go.

"Jacob let go!" Sara snapped as she pulled him back. 

"No," Jacob insisted not wanting to leave his father.

"Jacob please don't make me force you," Sara said firmly. She roughly yanked him back fearing that somehow he'd dislodge a tube or something vital and Nick would die. "Jacob!" Sara scolded making him quickly snap to attention. Jacob didn't understand his mother's anger and so just looked at her in confusion before he started to cry. Sara looked at Catherine and immediately felt deep guilt set upon her.

"I'm falling apart," Sara said to Catherine and then looked at Jacob. "I'm yelling at my child…Catherine what kind of mother am I?" Sara cried.

"A good one," Catherine said softly.

"Jacob I'm sorry," Sara said softly. 

"You've been through hell Sara. Of course your nerves are frayed and your patience is not all there," Catherine said gently. "But remember that whatever you are able to understand and work past Jacob can't. He can't understand why his father is not responding or why the events took place tonight. All he knows is he wants his father and he can't have him. He can't understand why his father won't listen and wake up and hold him. Yelling at him won't help," Catherine said kindly.

"I know," Sara said softly. "Jacob I'm so sorry," she said again. "Mommy won't yell again. Here," she said standing up. "But you stay right there, okay?" Sara asked as she gently placed Jacob on the bed beside his father. 

"Kay," Jacob said looking up at his father's sleeping face. Sara pushed his arms down at his sides and firmly tucked them in with the blanket so he couldn't move and disturb any of the tubing that was going into Nick. Jacob buried his face in his father's arm and just lay still. 

Sara looked up at Catherine and Grissom with a sheepish smile. "Well this is going to be a long night. Look I know there's a lot to say and…"

"You tell us when you are ready. Nick is the father," Grissom said with a frown. "At least that explains a lot."

"Yeah like why Jacob looks just like him," Catherine smiled. "We'll be outside. We're not leaving until we know you're all okay."

"I'm sorry," Sara finally offered.

"For what? Wanting to have a life and keep it a little bit personal?" Grissom asked softly. "Sara I know you would have told us. I'm just glad we found out sooner rather than later. We are here for you…all of you. You'll tell us the whole sordid story…when you are ready. Both of you."

"Thanks," Sara said warmly. "And for not pressing the issue right now. I know you must have a hundred questions and I will tell both of you, but now…" she said looking at Jacob who had quickly fallen asleep beside his father. "Right now my family needs to rest. And I need Nick back with us…where he belongs."

"Nick is the father," Grissom mumbled once more making both ladies laugh. 

"You sure he's okay like that?" Catherine asked regarding Jacob.

"I'm not leaving until Nick's awake," Sara smiled. "He'll be just fine. I'll make sure he doesn't move around too much. Goodnight."

Sara watched them leave and let out a large sigh. The hard part wasn't over yet. Once Nick woke up they'd have the truth to contend with. The truth about how they met, Jacob and their future plans. But at least they'd be together, in the end that's all that really matters. Sara looked at Jacob asleep and smiled at the miniature copy of a little Nick beside a bigger Nick. Jacob really was his father's son. Her brow creased though at the thought of the certain nightmares that Jacob would have. Would they permanently affect him? Or would he be able to work through it? One thing was certain they wouldn't be spending time alone without him for sometime, they needed their family time now more than ever. 

Sara leaned back in her chair and stared at her bandaged wrists. "So close," she whispered. "So close to losing everything." She tried to fight the onslaught of sleep but as she listened to the rhythmic breathing of not only Nick but also their son, her eyes soon closed and she was quickly whisked into the dark realm of sleep. 

Sara gently awoke about two hours later as she heard Jacob mumbling angry little words in his fitful sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and watched his small body slightly writhing under the covers beside his father's side. His eye fluttered a few times but he never fully pulled from his sleep. 

"Oh Jacob," she whispered in torment. "I can't even imagine how scared you were." Sara closed her eyes and remembered the look of sheer terror on her sons face when Terry hit him and then again when she left him in the truck to go after Nick. She regretted that action but would have regretted it more if she did nothing. If she just stood by as in the past and let Terry command the show. But she showed him, she showed them all. She was in charge of her life and that was more evident now than it had ever been.

"Nick," Sara started once more. "Nick I wish you could hear me. Please open your eyes and look at me. Jacob is um…Jacob's beside you. He wants his father to come back to him. I want his father to come back to him…to us…to me."

Sara took one of Nick's free hands and gently cradled it in hers. "Nick I need you in my life. My life was bleak and ugly before and…well you met the reason why. But when I met you," she said brushing a tear away and forcing a smile. "Nick when I met you my life changed. For the better. I loved you Nick…that night…that first night we met. In the rain. I loved you the moment I looked into your eyes…right through them and into your soul. A soul to a person that was kind, and loving and gentle. But I told myself that I didn't deserve you and…that's why I left Nick. The real reason. That someone like you would never truly love someone like me. That I wasn't worthy or good enough or…Nick all my life I have considered myself plain and ordinary. And that's okay. It's okay to be ordinary you know why?" She asked as her voice broke and her eyes watered once again. "Because you make me special. Nick I'm special because of you. You can't leave me," she said bending her head forwards and resting it on his hand and lightly crying. "Please Nick…please hear my voice…come back to me…" she begged, her silent tears echoing off the cold tile floor as they bounced one by one from her tired eyes. 

********

__

"Sara?" Nick's voice called out in the darkness.

"Nick if you can hear me…" she continued.

__

"I hear you. Sara…why can't you hear me?" Nick asked louder. "Sara!" Nick tried shouting. "Sara please don't leave me. I need you…I love you…help me Sara," Nick called into the darkness. "Help me…help me find my way back…to you…to our family…"

"Nick if you can hear me please know I love you. I need you Nick, please come back to me…"

__

"Sara don't cry," Nick called out. "Please…I'm here…" Nick tried as he finally adjusted his eyes in the darkness and squinted towards a faint light in the distance. "Sara? Are you there?"

"Nick I…" Sara started only to look at Jacob who was now looking back at her with wide-open eyes.

"Dadda?" Jacob asked sadly as he strained his neck and looked up at his sleeping father.

__

"Jacob?" Nick asked in delight. "My son…Jacob where are you?" Nick called out.

"Daddy still sleeping," Sara said with a slight frown. "Got back to sleep sweetie."

"No," Jacob said firmly, struggling to get his arms free of the blanket holding them at his sides. 

"Jacob please just calm down sweetie," Sara said as she moved in to let his arms go free.

"No!" Jacob yelled as her hand moved closer.

"Jacob I'm going to free your arms. Now just sit still," Sara said firmly but in a gentle tone. Jacob fussed a bit more but then quickly subsided as he felt his small arms finally free of the blanket. He twisted himself around so that he was lying on his stomach and looked up at his father.

"Dadda," he moaned sadly as he tried to push himself closer to his fathers sleeping face.

"Jacob you can't do that," Sara said grabbing his leg and trying to pull him back.

"Dadda," Jacob cried as he reached out his arms and tried to touch Nick's face. 

"Jacob sweetie you mustn't move around so much. Daddy needs those tubes in him and…Jacob!" Sara half shouted as Jacob twisted himself free and climbed up to his father's face. He squished a few tubs in the process that Sara frantically pulled clear and was thankful no air bubbles got in them. After she had straightened them all out she turned back to Jacob who now had his stubby arms wrapped around his father's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Nick," Sara said slumping back in her chair and choking back a sob. "Please come back to us."

__

"I am coming," Nick called out in a weak tone as the light started to get brighter. "Am I going the right way?"

"Jacob just lie still and don't move around," Sara said in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Kay," Jacob said nestling in closer to his father's warm still body. Jacob lay a few minutes beside Nick and then once more wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him once more. "Love…you…daddy," Jacob whispered. 

Sara heard the three faint words and felt her break into a million tiny pieces with happiness and uncertainty. "Oh Nick…I wish you could have heard that," she said wiping the new tears from her eyes as she looked at her son who just looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Careful…what you…wish…for," Nick croaked out.

"Nick!" Sara yelled as she jumped up from her chair and rushed closer. "Nick are you awak…say it's…oh god Nick you're back," Sara rambled in a rushed jumble of words. "Dr. Adams!" She bellowed. She turned back to Nick with a happy smile and started to reach for Jacob as Dr. Adams rushed into the ER and over to their bed. 

"What's all the holler…" he said looking down at Nick. "Oh I see. Welcome back young man."

"Thanks," Nick said softly. 

"Sara you mind removing the bo…"

"Dadda," Jacob said reaching his arms out to his father as he was finally carried away from him by his mother.

"His um…father…I see…well I need to look at Nick and…man you guys are full of surprises," he teased as he started to check his vitals.

"What happens now?" Sara asked as she hugged Jacob even closer.

"Now I check to make sure Nick's vitals are still working properly and then I'll move him to a private room and there he'll be able to rest without the busy distractions of the ER. He'll have to stay in the hospital until we are sure everything is back in working order enough for him to go home. He's still not out of the woods yet. But the fact that he pulled from the coma so fast is a good sign, a very good sign. So after some good rest here then he'll be able to go home. Course he'll have to take at least a week or so to make sure he's mobile enough before he goes back to work. But right now let's get him into that room and get some good sleep. I think you've _all_ earned it."

"Thank you Dr. Adams," Sara said happily. 

Nick looked up at Sara and smiled while Dr. Adams checked him over and then prepared him for transport. About half an hour later they were finally alone while Dr. Adams made the final preparations for his movement.

"So…" Nick started in a soft tone.

"They know you're Jacob's father," Sara blurted out in haste.

"Really?" Nick asked with a faint smile. "Are…they…mad?"

"No," Sara smiled. "Just the opposite. We'll talk more later. Sorry. Just happy to have you back."

"I love you," Nick said with a slight frown.

"I love you too," Sara said with a soft smile.

"Love you…daddy," Jacob mumbled.

"Did he…did he just…" Nick said in surprise as his eyes too watered. "I love you both so much," he managed in a soft tone.

Sara leaned down and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. "We're staying with you tonight," Sara told him.

"It's okay if you want to…"

"Nick I'm not leaving your side," Sara replied. "Never again."

"Okay," Nick said closing his eyes, his body still weary from the sedative Dr. Adams gave him. "Tired," he mumbled.

"I know you are," Sara said as Dr. Adams walked back up to them.

"All set," Dr. Adams said gesturing to a nearby orderly. "Room 4E when you're ready," Dr. Adams told her.

"I'll be right up Nick," Sara said softly. She watched them wheel Nick for the large elevator before turning and heading for the waiting room where Catherine and Grissom were waiting. After telling them about Nick and giving Catherine instructions for some new clothes and food for them she said goodnight and then headed upstairs. After checking on Beth and Greg, only to find them sleeping she left a note that Nick was awake and going to be okay and headed for 4E and to where Dr. Adams had set up another bed for her and Jacob to sleep beside Nick for the night. 

She walked into Nick's room with slight hesitation until she found him sleeping and then moved in closer. 

"Sara?" Nick asked softly as he forced his eyes open.

"I'm right here," she said with a comforting smile.

"Dadda," Jacob said in a half-asleep state.

"I thought you'd left," Nick said in a mild panic.

"Not a chance," Sara said softly as she bent down and gently brushed his lips with hers. "I'm going to put Jacob to bed."

Nick struggled to keep his weary eyes open as he watched Sara gently place Jacob on the hospital bed beside Nick's, gently remove his shoes and then tuck the blanket around him for the night. "I'll be right back," she said noticing they were short one pillow and headed for the nurse's station.

"Sure be right back," the night nurse told her with a smile.

"Sara?" Came Hank's voice from behind her. "Are you okay?"

Sara turned around and faced Hank with an uneasy smile. Nick heard Hank's voice from inside his room and immediately felt his heart rate starting to rise. "Not now," Nick moaned as he waited for Sara to answer Hank.

"I'm fine Hank," Sara said slowly. "Just waiting for an extra pillow."

"What happened?" Hank asked in concern.

"Hell froze over," Sara smirked. "Sorry just to tired and sore to talk about it all."

"Do you need anything? I mean fresh clothes or or a coffee or something," Hank said in haste.

"How about a babysitter?" Sara retorted.

"Uh okay but…" Hank said moving in closer. "You look like you really need someone to take care of you."

"Actually I'm fine," Sara said backing up a step. "It's Nick who needs to be taken care of right now…by me."

"Sara he doesn't love you," Hank insisted.

Nick closed his eyes and felt his fists ball as tightly as they could in heated anger. After all they had been through Hank has to choose now to try to drive another wedge between them. Unbelievable, Nick said inside. Why now?

"Hank you're kidding right? Here and now? This same old thing?" Sara asked in shock. "I love Nick and he loves me."

"Sara he's…he doesn't love you."

"Hank he'd die for me," Sara said firmly. "There is no greater proof of love than that."

Nick quickly opened his eyes and let a smile develop as he listened with love and pride to her words. She was right; he was willing to lay down his life for her. She was his life and he wanted her to know that. He looked over at Jacob and smiled. "Hank you got nothing," he smiled firmly. 

"Sara…"

"Hank unless you are willing to fetch me a few things that Nick needs I suggest you take your phoney affections and go and tell Cheryl we are still together. I love Nick and he loves me and Jacob and we are going to get married. Be a family. Something I want more than anything. Something I want with Nick," Sara said taking the pillow from the nurse. "I don't want to have this discussion again."

"You'll see," Hank warned. "You'll see I'm right. He'll never be faithful…he'll never love you like I could…"

Sara let out a large heavy sigh and headed back into Nick's room and up to his bed, letting Hank's voice become a distant memory. "Nick?" She asked in haste as she noticed a few tears running down his face.

"Sara…" Nick whispered. "Sara I love you…I'll always be faithful and…" he rushed to say. Sara bent down and quickly covered his lips with hers to stop his useless tirade. 

"I know you will," Sara whispered in his ear. "I make it a practise not to listen to hot air," she said standing back up.

"I love you," Nick said once more with a more determined tone.

"And I love you…and only you," she said firmly. "You look tired."

"I am," Nick said weakly."

"Well I'm tired also and since you're tired and Jacob's sleeping its time to really rest. So I'm going to get into bed," she said taking off her shoes and gently laying down beside Jacob, their bed pushed up against Nick's as far as it could go without disturbing the tubing. "And I'll see you in the morning. I love you. Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Sara. I love you too," Nick whispered as he let himself be enveloped by the dark realm of sleep. And although it was fitful and fraught with nightmares when he woke up he would be assured that she would be beside him, alive and well. That one single thought carried him through the night a little easier.

********

"Nick's the father," Grissom mumbled as he headed for Catherine's.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little that neither wanted to tell me," he said with a sigh. "I mean its not like I would have been mad or anything."

"But did you ever tell them that if they confided in you for very personal things that it would be okay?" Catherine countered.

"Well no…but…"

"It will be okay," Catherine said squeezing his hand. "Actually I'm glad Jacob will be able to grow up with his natural parents. Trust me I wish Lindsey had that sometimes."

"Catherine you know if you ever need anything that I'm here…you know that right?" Grissom asked weakly.

"I know," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Need anything?" He teased as they stopped in front of her place.

"Yes actually. Want to come in?" Catherine asked seriously.

"Yes actually," Grissom repeated.

********

Beth felt Greg shifting comfortably in his sleep and found herself awake and unable to fall back asleep. She looked at his bruised but peaceful face and immediately felt tears starting to well. She reached out a hand to touch his lips but immediately pulled it back, almost afraid to touch the man beside her. 

"Greg," she whispered as a soft tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her warm cheek. She knew if she stayed in the bathroom any longer she'd wake him up and so carefully pulled herself away from his warm embrace and headed for the bathroom. Once inside and with the door firmly closed she sank to her knees, buried her head in her folded arms and let her tears and sobs come. She was so caught up in her sorrow she didn't hear Greg slowly opening the door until she heard him softly call to her. Beth looked up with watery eyes and frowned.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked in concern as he forced himself to fully awaken.

"Did I wake you?" Beth asked in haste, trying to brush the tears away.

"No," Greg lied. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern taking a slow step forwards. He was mindful of the bandaged wound and even now felt the dizzying effects of the drugs still in his system but he was needed here and wasn't about to leave until he knew everything was okay. 

"Yeah I'm…well no…" she said looking down. "I…Greg I still feel his hands…all over me…hitting me…hurting you…the pain…the…oh god Greg," Beth said crying harder. "Seeing you like…"

"Beth please no," Greg said finally sliding down onto the floor beside her. He gently took her in his arms and held her trembling body close to his. "Beth it's okay. It's over now."

"I know," she said faintly. "And I know I'm supposed to be strong and…I just…I just can't right now," she sobbed again. "Greg I almost lost you and…we almost died and…"

"I know," Greg said kissing the top of her head. "Beth I was scared too," he said as he allowed his brain to think back to the horrifying events they both endured.

"Y-you were? I mean I imagine you would be," she said looking up at him. "But were you really?"

"To death," Greg said with a frown. "Beth I almost died. And then when he took you and…when I didn't hear you and…Beth did he…well I mean did he touch you…um…did he I mean…" he said looking down at her lap.

Beth looked at Greg in horror, not realizing what her absence did to him, what horrible things he must have imagined she endured at Terry's hands. "Greg no," she rushed to tell him. "He didn't sexually hurt me. He just hit me and yelled at me a lot."

"Thank goodness. I mean not that…well you know," Greg said with a small sigh. "Beth I thought he had…well you know. I'm so sorry you had to endure any of this. I just…I'm just sorry."

"Greg it wasn't your fault," Beth said firmly. "It wasn't mine…it was Terry's…"

"And he's dead," Greg said hugging her closer. "Beth you're safe now…we both are…all of us. I got a note that Nick's going to be fine. See we all made it in the end."

"Okay," Beth said with a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Greg asked in shock.

"For being so weepy," Beth said sheepishly.

"Beth don't be," Greg said gently touching her face. "I would have cried if I wasn't so tired."

"Really?"

"At the thought of almost losing you? When I thought he was going to kill you? Or the thought of what he might have done…" he said as his eyes too watered. "I love you Beth. I want only the best for you."

Beth looked at Greg and smiled even broader. "Good. Because I already have that. I have you."

********

"Shut up kid!" Terry yelled at Jacob as he hit him once more. Jacob didn't understand why his small arms wouldn't leave his sides or why when he tried to yell out nothing happened. He felt something heavy over his mouth but didn't know what it was. He felt himself pulled roughly from his terrible nightmare and looked around the strange room he was in. He looked over at his mother who was fast asleep on the bed beside him. He then looked over at his father who was in another bed, also asleep. Without being too careful he pushed the covers off him and crawled over the metal railing and into his father's bed. He roughly pushed the tubing out of the way not really knowing what they were for and tried to snuggle into his father's embrace. Once he was where he wanted to be he lay on his side and tried to fall back to sleep. Sadly as he watched the shadows on the walls his eyes widened as he saw the mean man starting to come out of the darkness towards him. His heart started to beat faster and he pulled the cover over him to hide him from the bad man. When he dared a peak the room was empty except for his parents. How much longer would these horrible nightmares continue?

Nick finally felt Jacob squirming around on the bed beside him and slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and gazed down at his son who's eyes were now closed. "My son," Nick whispered as he moved a stray piece of tubing and gently tucked the blanket in around him. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Either of you," Sara added as she looked at him with a sleepy smile.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asked in concern.

"No," she lied. "How do you feel?"

"Very sore," Nick said wearily. "My whole body feels like it's just been slammed by a dozen semi-trailer trucks."

"It has," Sara teased.

"Seriously Sara, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…either of you. I mean when he went back inside and then…" Nick started as his eyes watered. "I mean when I heard you scream and then when I heard him hit Jacob, " he said looking down at his son's bruised face. "Sara I felt hatred that…that I never thought possible."

"I know," she said softly. "Trust me I know."

"Scares me," Nick whispered.

"Me too," Sara added. "But it's in the past now right?"

"Right," he said firmly. 

"I think tomorrow will be tough," Sara commented. "I mean then it will really sink in and…we can talk more in the morning," Sara finished knowing having a mild panic attack right now wouldn't do either of them any good. She knew the pain and terror of what happened would finally sink in in the morning and she'd have to come to terms with killing Terry and almost losing everything. But for now it would have to wait as she forced herself to try to fall asleep. 

However after a few minutes of silence Nick spoke up. "Sara I need to ask you something before I fall back asleep."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Nick asked with a happy smile.

Sara looked over at him and knew there wasn't anything more in the world she wanted than to marry the man she loved more than life itself. "Nick it will be my honor to marry you."

**More to come if you want it.**  
***To check out my original work please check out the Thriller section at fictionpress.net. love feedback on that as well. Thanks**


	13. Nightmares!

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 13 – Nightmares!

A/N Dear readers! Actually Nick proposed to Sara in chapter 7. Don't tell me you all missed that? Hehe…well hope you all liked this chappy as well. Enjoy!

Sara lay in her bed and just stared at Nick and Jacob sleeping together, almost afraid to fall asleep, fearing she might lose them once again. Jacob's little body jerked in his sleep and as she stared at the ugly mark on his cheek she wondered if he'd ever trust anyone again. His little brow would crease heavily, just the same Nick's would when he thought back in his mind to the past hours events. Nick's breathing was still labored but at least he was alive. Sara felt a faint smile cross her face but as she pondered the reason they were in the hospital her heart started to pound a little heavier. "My family," she whispered sadly. I nearly lost them all, she finished silently inside her mind. She watched Jacob once more start to fidget in his sleep and felt herself slightly gasp when he rolled over onto some of Nick's tubing. She gently leaned forward and removed the covers from around him and slowly pulled him from the warmth of his father's body and into her own bed beside Nick's. Now he can sleep undisturbed, she told herself as she gave Nick a mid-air kiss. She quickly covered Jacob and felt him snuggle closer into her embrace. She gently kissed the top of his head and moved herself into a sleeping position beside him. Finally she closed her eyes and for a few hours was able to get some sleep. Sadly morning came all too quickly.

********

Nick finally felt a cold spot beside him and slowly opened his weary eyes. When he noticed Jacob wasn't sleeping beside him, he quickly looked over at Sara and felt himself ease once more as he looked at his son snuggled in his mother's embrace. He felt a warm smile start to cover his face as he continued to look at his family. But it quickly dissipated when he thought about the fact that both were nearly taken from him. He felt a lump in his throat, quickly gulped it down and then blinked away a few stray tears, threatening to spill down his cheeks. But Sara amazed him. Despite all odds, she fought the hardest fight of her life and won. He was more than proud. Actually it was hard to explain what he felt. Love was definitely there. But it was something more. She had told Hank that she knew he (Nick) loved her because he was willing to lay down his life for her. But she displayed that same kind of love towards him. I never thought I'd be so lucky, Nick told himself inside. And with that happy thought to try to fight off the ugly demons from the earlier hours he once again closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Morning came all too quickly.

********

Jacob felt himself being moved once again and struggled to get his sleepy eyes open. When he finally did he noticed he was no longer at his father's side but was being held tightly by his mother. He turned his head to make sure his father was still there and then looked up at his mother. Her eyes were closed and she was still. He managed to get a small arm free and brought it to his face. His cheek was warm and sore when he pressed down and he quickly pulled his hand away. Why did that man want to hurt me, he wondered inside? What happened to him? Will I see him again? Will he try to hurt me again? Jacob's small mind kept replaying over and over the events he was forced to participate in. He remembered the large angry man throwing him into the corner and then picking him up and throwing him onto a bed. Then his arms were fastened to his sides and his mouth was covered with something sticky. He felt his heart start to race when he heard footsteps nearing the room. He looked up at his mother as they neared. 

"Momma," he whispered, afraid the footsteps would hear him and come closer. Thankfully to him the footsteps, which in reality belonged to a night orderly, turned and headed in the other direction. But Jacob quickly pulled the blanket over his head to hide himself and once it was all quiet tried to get back to sleep. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

********

Morning came too quickly for Greg and Beth as well. Greg slowly opened his eyes and tried to stretch his very sore and stiff body. Upon doing so he noticed that Beth was still sound asleep beside him. He gently moved himself over and just watched her slightly parted lips draw in air and slowly release. He felt a smile cross his face and knew he had finally found the treasure he had been looking for for a long time. He leaned forwards and tenderly kissed her on the lips, only to draw himself back and notice her eyes open.

"Awakened with a kiss?" Beth whispered.

"Did it work?"

"Yes," she smiled as she gently pulled his head back to hers and kissed him once again. They lay silent for a few more minutes, just enjoying the closeness of being together. "So what are going to do today?" Beth teased after a few minutes.

"Well there is this marathon I have always wanted to run," Greg said sarcastically.

"Oh very funny," Beth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually a sponge bath might be fun," Greg said trying to sound a little more serious. 

"Well that is a little more likely to happen," Beth said with a soft smile.

"But not in the next 24 hours," Dr. Adams said walking into the room.

"Gee what a way to spoil a guys fun Doc," Greg smiled.

"Actually you need to keep that bandage dry and clean today. Perhaps tomorrow," Dr. Adams said walking up the bed. 

"Can I go home today?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," Dr. Adams said firmly.

"Man can't wait till tomorrow," Greg said dryly.

"That's what they all say," Dr. Adams said with a dry smile.

"So what can I do today?" Greg asked with a sigh.

"Sleep," Dr. Adams told him.

"Joy."

"Well if you rupture that wound on your leg you could bleed to death. Would you rather that?" Dr. Adams said sarcastically.

"Actually sleep sounds just fine," Greg said making Dr. Adams and Beth laugh.

"Well Beth I just need to check that bandage and apply a new one," Dr. Adams started. "But I hear breakfast is ready in the cafeteria."

"I want waffles," Greg said loudly.

"Jell-O," Beth teased.

"Funny," Greg said watching her leave. "Shesh Doc I was just wakin' up. What's the hurry?"

"Well it is almost 10 am."

"What? Really?" Greg asked in shock. "Alright then. How is Nick?"

"Nick and his family are just fine. Hard thing for a man to almost lose his wife and son."

"Yeah but Nick's…wife and _son_?" Greg asked in shock.

Dr. Adams looked at his expression and realized he just said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Doc…is Nick…is Jacob…is…"

"Yes he's doing better. Let's look at that leg shall we."

Greg tried to get his mind off what Dr. Adams told him, but it was a losing battle. Nick, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? Greg wondered. I can't believe this.

********

Sara finally opened her eyes and looked at Nick who in her amazement was just staring at her with a soft smile on his handsome face. 

"Morning," she said softly.

"Morning," he replied.

"Been awake long?" Sara asked trying to adjust herself so she wouldn't wake up Jacob.

"A little bit," Nick said with a frown. "Didn't sleep too well."

"Yeah me either," she mumbled. "Jacob was tossing and turning a lot," she said looking down at his sleeping face. "I think he finally fell asleep an hour ago."

"I felt you take him during the night. My warm spot left," Nick teased. "Think he'll be okay?"

"I'm guessing he'll have nightmares for some time but I'm sure he'll come out of it. Probably won't trust strangers again. Maybe that's a good thing," Sara told him. "Fine by me."

"Well that makes two of us," Nick said trying to adjust himself in bed. Sara noticed him wince in pain and immediately felt her heart pick up the pace a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "Well I mean…well you know…" she said sheepishly.

"My lungs and stomach still hurt but otherwise I'm fit to run a marathon," Nick teased.

"What is it with CSI's and marathons," Dr. Adams mumbled as he walked into their room. 

"We live for them," Sara said dryly.

"How's Greg?" Nick asked.

"Well he's okay. I um…" Dr. Adams said slowly. "Does he know about Jacob. I mean that he's…well your so…"

"My son?" Nick finished. He looked at Sara with a weak expression. "Why?" Nick dared to ask.

"Did you say something?" Sara rushed to ask.

"I might have," Dr. Adams said sheepishly.

"Well it's just one person," Nick said looking over at Sara. "And I mean Greg's…well he's…what Sara? Why are you shaking your head…"

"Well um…"

"You mean more than one person knows? Who?"

"Grissom and Catherine. Jacob he…well he blurted out dadda when you were on the operating table and…look I'm happy they all know. You just need to explain to Greg and I'll…I'll handle the rest," Sara said with a sigh. "So much for an easy day."

Nick looked at Dr. Adams who only offered up a weak smile in return. "I'll come back later," he said making a quick exit. Nick looked at Sara with a slight frown. "What did they say?"

********

"Morning," Grissom said walking into Catherine's office as sat at her desk strumming her pen on a file.

"Morning," she smiled up at him. "Sleep well?"

"Very," he said slowly. "Forgot where I was," he teased making her laugh. "How come uh…" he said walking over to her and sitting down on a nearby chair. "Why did you leave before I got up?"

"I had to um…think," Catherine said quickly.

"About last night?" Grissom asked softly.

"About a few things," Catherine answered.

"Doesn't sound good for me," Grissom sighed.

"Actually I think you might like the results," she smiled.

"Really? Well that is a sigh of relief. Speaking of which…have you heard from the hospital?"

"Called Dr. Adams this morning. Seems our brood is all doing fine," she said firmly. She watched his expression and then when he didn't say anything asked him about it. "What's wrong?"

"Nick's, Jacob's father," he simply replied.

"Yes I know. Isn't that great," Catherine said firmly.

"Well doesn't it complicate things? I mean with work and stuff? If they do get married, which I hope they do…I mean what will happen here?"

"Are you worried about losing your two best field CSI's?"

"Frankly yes."

"I think that won't happen," Catherine told him. "Nick and Sara love each other and their work. If anything we might see Jacob a little more often. But both of them are professionals and I don't think they'll let their personal life interfere. Trust me it'll be okay," she said warmly. "Now what's this I hear about you taking us to the ball game on Saturday?"

"Lindsey told you?"

"First thing this morning," Catherine smiled. "Girl talk."

"Ah. Have to get used to that," Grissom smiled. "Is that okay? I mean if it's too soon or…"

"I think it's wonderful," she said leaning in close. "As are you."

Grissom felt her lips touch his and then felt his heart start to beat faster. "Wow," he smiled as they pulled apart. 

"Come on let's finish up and then go see them," Catherine told him. "Anyone call Warrick by the way?"

*********

"Morning sleepy head," Sara said as Jacob started to move and finally open his eyes and look up at her. 

"Momma," he mumbled as he tried to push himself free of his trappings. When he couldn't get the blankets all the way off him he started to whine.

"Jacob calm down," Sara said with a sigh as she quickly freed her struggling son. Jacob pushed some hair out of his eyes but in doing so brushed his cheek and felt his bruise, wincing in the process. He looked up at his mother with a sad face. "Boo boo," Jacob said with a downcast look.

"I know sweetie," Sara said bending forwards and gently kissing his bruised cheek. "Better?"

"Yah," Jacob said with a slight nod. He turned his head and looked at his father with a grim expression.

"Hey Jacob," Nick said softly. He noticed the tense look on his son's face but as soon as he spoke to him in a soft tone he noticed it relax and finally a smile broke. And before Sara could grab him, Jacob was up on his feet and climbing on his father. 

"Jacob!" Sara said quickly as she went to free herself.

"Hey easy there big guy," Nick said as Jacob pushed his weight down on his tender stomach. Nick let out a cough just as Dr. Adams walked into the room.

"Hey there little fella," Dr. Adams said rushing up to the bed and reaching for Jacob. Jacob immediately saw the strange man lunging for him and ducked back into the folds of his father's blanket. Sadly he just did more harm as Nick's tubing started to get tangled in his arms and legs and he started to feel pain in his chest. 

"Jacob," Sara said rushing to try to help free him.

Jacob noticed the strange man reaching for him and felt his body starting to get warmer. He saw the large hands reaching for him and immediately hit back.

"Jacob!" He heard his mother scold as he felt her grabbing him.

"Dadda!" Jacob started to yell.

"He's just scared," Nick said in a panic.

"He's going to injure you Nick," Dr. Adams said noticing the pained look on Nick's face. Finally Dr. Adams was able to get Jacob free and held his madly flailing body in the air and away from his father's bed.

"Dadda!" Jacob cried with now watery eyes as he was pulled away from his father's arms.

"It's okay Jacob," Nick tried to calm him down with a soft tone.

Sara finally reached then and quickly pulled Jacob away from Dr. Adams before he could hit him again. Sara held Jacob beside her and went and stood in front of Dr. Adams. "This man is our friend Jacob," she tried to tell him.

"No," Jacob said trying to hit at Dr. Adams.

"Jacob will never hit Dr. Adams," Sara said firmly. "Now say sorry."

Jacob looked at his mother in confusion and then back at the man he never saw before and then at her. "No," he said simply.

"Jacob say…"

"Sara it's okay," Dr. Adams tried.

"He has to learn who is good and who is bad," Sara told him. "Now Jacob, Dr. Adams is our _friend_," she emphasized. "Say sorry," she told him in an authoritative tone.

Jacob looked back at Dr. Adams who looked at him with a kind smile and then finally opened his lips. "Sowry," he said softly.

"Thank you," Dr. Adams said firmly. He pulled a sucker from his hand and held in front of Jacob's now wide eyes. "Would you like this?"

"Yah," Jacob said eagerly.

"What do you say Jacob?"

"Peese," Jacob said thrusting his hand out for the candy.

"Very well," Dr. Adams said handing the candy to Jacob.

"What do you say?" Sara reminded him.

"Tank you," Jacob said with a shy smile.

"You're more than welcome Jacob. Now Nick, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," Nick offered.

"Well you'll be in that bed for a few days more I'm afraid. But right now I want to change your catheter and then…"

"Oh is that what that wonderful sensation is?" Nick asked dryly.

"Then I want to take you down for some x-rays and run a few more blood tests. Your stomach won't be strong enough for solid food yet so you'll be on a protein drip for the next 24 hours. Your body really needs to rest and your lungs and stomach to heal. So no more trampoline on daddy Jacob," Dr. Adams said in a kind but firm tone. "It could rip his stitching open. Would you want that?"

Jacob looked at his mother for help with the question and when he saw her gently shaking her head no he looked back at Dr. Adams and told him, "no," in a soft voice.

"I know you're a good boy Jacob," he said gently touching his arm. "His cheek will heal in no time," he said looking back up at Sara.

"Good," she smiled. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"Tired and sore but otherwise okay," she said gently. "It's Nick who needs the attention."

"And he'll get it," Dr. Adams said walking over to Nick. "Sara I need to spend some time with Nick. Why don't you go home and get some fresh clothes, change Jacob, get an overnight bag and some food and come back. I assume you'll be spending most of your day here. Am I right?" Dr. Adams asked already knowing the answer.

"You are right," Sara said softly. She walked over to Nick and bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Sara," Nick said happily.

"Me," Jacob said with a pout.

"I love you too Jacob," Nick said making the three adults lightly laugh and his son smile. "Hurry back."

"I will," Sara said warmly. "I'm tired too."

"Need a lift home?" Catherine asked as her and Grissom walked into the room.

"That would be much appreciated," Sara said giving her a hug. 

"I'll uh just wait here," Grissom suggested. 

"Okay well I need some privacy so…" Dr. Adams started.

"We'll be outside," Grissom said ushering Catherine out the door before him. Sara said one more goodbye to Nick and then followed them as Dr. Adams closed the door and started to examine Nick.

"I need to change and get him changed and…" Sara started off in a mad panic. "I need…to get food and…"

"Sara calm down," Catherine said quickly.

"Right," she said taking a deep breath. "Man I need a drink," she chuckled. "I'll be fine once I get out of these clothes…I think I'll burn them," she smiled. "But I know they are evidence," she quickly added.

"As are Nick's and Jacob's," Grissom reminded her.

"Yeah I know," she sighed. "Can we go?"

"We can," Catherine smiled at her. "See you later," she said with a warm smile to Grissom. 

"I can see the resemblance you know," Grissom said looking at Jacob. "I would have figured it in no time," he said making both females laugh and Jacob look at him with a puzzled expression. 

"Right," Catherine said dryly.

"What? I would have," Grissom piped up as he watched them leave. Since he knew it would be some time before Nick was done with Dr. Adams he decided to go to call Brass and make sure everything was wrapped up with Sara's case. 

********

"So how are you?" Catherine asked softly.

"Nervous," Sara said staring out the window as they drove back to her place.

"Nervous? About what?"

"About everyone starting to know…what they might say or think…I mean that I had Nick's kid and then…well I just don't think that…I don't know what to think," she offered lamely.

"Sara you don't live your life for anyone else but you. You have to worry what your soon to be husband and son will say."

"How did you know…I mean about Nick and I and…how do you know he proposed?"

"Oh come on Sara, I wasn't born yesterday," Catherine teased. "It was the only natural course. And I think it's wonderful. I mean Jacob deserves two parents and he has the best."

"Thanks," Sara said softly. She looked into the backseat at Jacob who sat quietly playing with a toy and smiled. "I almost lost him."

"But you didn't. Sara he'll need you to be strong and show him lots of love. He's been through a lot more than you'll know. He can't understand why that man wanted to hurt him and why he did the things he did."

"I'm just glad that he didn't experience more," Sara sighed as they pulled in front of her place. "I won't be too long."

"Take your time," Catherine told her. "You've more than earned it. By the way did you tell Greg?"

"Uh no…" Sara said softly. "I thought I'd let Nick do that."

"Lucky Nick."

********

"Well Nick your stitching seems to be holding," Dr. Adams said opening the door to his room. "I'm going to get one of the orderlies to help me move you onto a transfer bed and then down stairs to the x-ray room. Be right back."

"Alright," Nick said closing his eyes as Dr. Adams left the room.

"Hey Nick," Greg said softly as he walked on his crutches into Nick's room. 

Nick's eyes quickly flew open and smiled and greeted his friend. "Hey man. How are you?"

"Pretty good…_dad_," Greg said sourly.

"Look Greg…dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me man? I mean I'm your friend…you know you can trust me and…"

"Greg it wasn't about that," Nick said quickly. "You are my friend and I trust you more than any other guy I know, my father included," Nick chuckled. "But the timing just wasn't right. Sara and I had decided that we'd let people get used to us living together and then…well try to break the news. I mean damn man she had my kid and then comes back into my life and…well it just seemed so sudden. I just didn't want people to think the wrong thing."

"So you let them think you were just shackin' up because you liked her and her kid?" Greg asked in sarcasm.

"Look I know it wasn't a bright idea but…but I've never been in this situation before. Greg I love Jacob and Sara…more than anything. I just wanted it to be right," Nick huffed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But we are getting married and…want to be my best man?"

"Look Nick I…best man? Really?"

"Wouldn't want anyone else," Nick said firmly. "Greg I didn't not tell you to hurt you. But I had to consider Sara…this decision was _ours_ to make, not just mine."

"Yeah I guess," Greg smiled. "I wouldn't have told anyone you know."

"That's not the issue," Nick said with a frown. "So we okay?"

"Yup."

"Good because I want to thank you for saving my life. I mean it thanks. If not for you I'd be long dead…and Sara…she'd be alone…or worse."

"You're welcome. Hey you'd have done the same in my situation. Besides I wasn't about to just call for help and not ace."

"But you were hurt as well," Nick insisted.

"Never to hurt to save a friends life," Greg smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Hey have you seen Hank around here?"

"Is he still bothering you?" Greg asked with a deep frown.

"Always," Nick sighed. "Last night he tried to tell Sara I didn't love her and wouldn't be faithful," Nick said in a tormented voice.

"He's a jerk. Don't listen to him," Greg said as Dr. Adams walked back into the room. "Sara loves you and that's that. And nothing that loser Hank will say will ever change that."

"Thanks," Nick said warmly. "So everything okay with you?" Nick asked Greg.

"For now," Greg smiled. "Talk to when you get back. How about me and Beth come by later and chat with you guys? Say dinner time?"

"Sounds good. In fact when we all get out we should do a nice dinner or something. By the way the picnic still on?"

"Sara tell you everything?" Greg teased.

"_Everything,_" Nick smiled. "Not mad?"

"Not mad," Greg said as Beth walked into the room. "Hey beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Do I have to put a leash on you?" She teased.

"That might be fun," he said with a large smile.

"Okay," she said walking into his open embrace. "Any suggestions? Kinda limited in here?"

"Well how about we got up stairs and make use of the bandages," Greg suggested.

"Okay," Beth smiled.

"Um I'm still here," Nick said making them laugh.

"Well not for long," Dr. Adams said walking up to him with the orderly.

"Catch ya later," Greg said walking out of the room behind Beth. Nick lay back on his bed and tried to relax as he was lifted into the air and then onto the transfer bed.

"Doing okay so far?" Dr. Adams asked softly when he noticed Nick's scrunched up face.

"Hurts," Nick said softly.

"Well you were shot in the gut," Dr. Adams said dryly. "It will hurt for some time. Ready to go? Don't worry we won't be long and I'm sure they won't be either."

"Did I look worried?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Nick you nearly lost your family. I'd want to be with them every second as well," Dr. Adams said with a soft smile. "But just close your eyes and try to relax. It'll be over before you know it."

Nick lay his head back down and closed his eyes. All was going well until he heard Hank's voice in the hallway. His eyes flew open and he felt his heart rate pick up the pace a little. When he noticed Hank's back to him and Sara no where in sight he allowed himself to try to relax once again. I just don't trust that guy, Nick said inside. I just don't. Sara please hurry back.

********

"Sara just take your time, stop rushing already," Catherine said with a kind smile as she watched Sara rush from room to room in a flap.

"I want to get back to Nick."

"Nick's in good care. Have you changed Jacob?" Catherine asked.

"I will soon. His clothes are not wet and…"

"I meant his diaper."

"Oh he doesn't wear diapers. His training pants are…" Sara stopped and looked at Catherine in dread. "I…I forgot…I…Catherine I forgot," she said in dread.

"I'll get him."

"No I will," Sara said quickly. "Can't believe I forgot," she mumbled as she rushed to her bedroom door. "Jacob where are you?" Sara called out from her room. She didn't wait for an answer but instead rushed to his room to find him sitting on the floor playing with some toy animals.

"Oh my poor baby," Sara said rushing to him. "Time to change your diaper," she said scooping him up and placing him on the changing table. Jacob fussed a bit as his chapped skin rubbed harshly but after a few minutes he settled down.

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked.

"A little chapped and sore looking," Sara said sadly. "Can't believe I forgot. Jacob I'm going to let you go without pants for a bit. But if you have to go to the bathroom come and get me, okay?"

"Kay," Jacob said softly as he played with his naked feet.

"Who's got a naked belly?" Sara teased as she poked his naked belly making Jacob squeal with laughter. "Who's got a naked belly."

"S-stop," Jacob tried as he laughed at his mother's touches.

"Okay go get some fresh air," Sara said lightly spanking her son on his naked bum.

"You sure that's wise?" Catherine asked.

"I've done it before. He's really good about letting me know if he has to go. I mean he is almost three and has to learn," Sara smiled as she lifted her now naked son into the air. "I think I should give him a bath before we go," she said to Catherine. "I just need…" she started as the phone rang. "To get that."

Catherine watched Sara rush for the phone and then turned to Jacob with a frown. "She needs rest."

"Yah," Jacob said with a sheepish smile. 

About an hour later Jacob was bathed and wrapped in a towel in his room and she was back in her bedroom and finishing packing. "Jacob ready to go?" Sara called out.

"I think he needs clothes first," Catherine reminded her.

"Right," Sara said with a frown. "I'm really grateful for your help right now."

"It's no trouble," Catherine smiled warmly.

"Jacob put your shirt on that's on your bed," Sara called once more.

"Poo," Jacob said rushing into the room with a strained look on his face and his shirt hanging around his neck.

Sara turned and noticed his look and knew he had to go to the bathroom. "Potty?"

"Yah," Jacob said quickly. 

Sara rushed him to the bathroom and plunked him down on the small training toilet and then turned her back so he could do his business.

"Everything okay in there?" Catherine called out to her.

"Jacob's just doin' his stuff," Sara told her.

"Ah the joys of potty training," Catherine said with a smirk.

"Well I was kinda afraid that he'd forget," Sara said with a laugh. "He um…well he pretty much wasted his diaper and…oh Catherine when I was changing him earlier I felt so bad…he was so chapped and sore…he didn't say a word and…" Sara said breaking into a sob. "I can't believe I neglected him. That is bad isn't it?"

"Sara you've been through hell. If you had neglected him during a normal day then you might start to wonder. But give yourself a break. Jacob is going to be fine," Catherine told her. "Trust me I forgot once or twice as well."

"Thanks," Sara said turning back to Jacob. After he was cleaned up and fully dressed Sara allowed him to bring a few favourite toys and they were once again out the door and on their way back to the hospital.

"So did you set a wedding date?" Catherine asked in curiosity.

"No," Sara said with a growing smile. "Would you be my maid of honour?"

"Sara I'd love to," Catherine said warmly. "Thank you so much. But are you sure? I mean Nick will probably choose Greg and…"

"I'm sure. Besides you look young enough to be his girl," Sara teased.

"Please I'm probably old enough to be his grandmother," Catherine laughed.

"I don't think Grissom minds," Sara told her, this time making Catherine's face go red.

"How um…"

"Catherine I wasn't born yesterday," Sara said firmly. 

"Right," Catherine agreed. "So the date?" She asked weakly.

"Well we didn't actually set it but…well now that I almost lost them I want to do it quicker than ever," Sara replied. "I love Nick so much. I just want us to start everything right for Jacob. I mean I know it's not right at the beginning but…"

"Sara you don't have to explain things to me. I think it's great you want to get married. Jacob needs a regular family and you deserve a man who loves you like Nick does. It's wonderful," Catherine told her.

"It feels wonderful," Sara smiled. "Very wonderful."

"Well Grissom and I won't stay too long," Catherine said as they stopped in front of the hospital and prepared to get out. "But I will make good on my promise and stop by later with some real food for lunch."

"Catherine you really don't have…"

"I want to," Catherine quickly replied. "Please let me?"

"Okay," Sara told her. "Thank you once again."

They slowly exited the car, gathered all their things and headed inside the hospital and up to Nick's room. 

"Dadda," Jacob cried out as he pulled free of his mother's hand and ran to his father's bedside, trying frantically to get up to his father's side once again.

"Jacob remember what Dr. Adams said. You have to be careful around daddy," she said smiling at Grissom and then at Nick.

"Yah," Jacob simply replied, not really knowing what she was telling him. "Up," he said looking at Nick.

"Jacob," Sara said in exasperation as she went to pick him up. "You can't be on daddy right now. He needs to rest."

"No," he said starting to cry and throw a fit when he couldn't climb on his father.

"Jacob remember what happens when you throw a fit," Sara said taking him to the bathroom. "I'll not have you throwing a fit to get your own way. We don't want any bad little boys here."

"No…" Jacob continued to cry loudly. "Dadda."

"Now you stay here until you are done crying and ready to come out and be normal," Sara said closing the bathroom door. She stood up with a sigh and looked first at Nick and then at Catherine. "That was wrong right?"

"Sara I'm not his mother and he's not my child. You are his parent. How ever you discipline him is not my say. But it was to teach him something and you said it in a kind but firm tone. It won't hurt him," Catherine reassured her.

"He just has to learn," Sara moaned.

"And you're doing a great job," Catherine told her. 

Sara went back to Nick and kissed him, giving him a gentle hug. "How are you?"

"Healing nicely," Nick told her. 

"Great," Sara said softly.

"We'll um be leaving…" Catherine mentioned.

"No," Sara said in haste. "Please stay…for at least a bit. There is much to tell."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked with a frown as she walked up to her. "Sara we don't need to know the details."

"You don't?"

"No," Grissom affirmed. "Just what you are planning for the future."

"That we can do," Nick said softly. 

"Sure," Sara agreed as she sat down beside Nick. She was about to start talking when they heard the bathroom door softly creaking open and Jacob peeked out with wide watery eyes.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Sara asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said quickly.

"Then you can come back and join us," Sara said encouraging him with her arms open.

Jacob took small steps out of the strange bathroom and up to his mother. After staring at Grissom and Catherine for a bit and realizing he had seen them before and they were not going to hurt him he started to explore his new surroundings. 

Sara started to tell Catherine and Grissom some details about her past life with Terry, getting some gentle hand squeezes from Nick in reassurance that she was going to be okay now. Her eyes darted to Jacob every once and awhile who seemed fascinated with everything in his new surroundings. She would have to stop her explaining to answer his, "what's this mommy?" questions. But she didn't mind. She'd rather him feel comfortable where he was then to cower in the corner out of fear as she thought he might do. But soon the few minutes had turned into a few hours, the lunch Catherine had ordered for them had come and gone and Dr. Adams had more than once reprimanded Nick for not getting some sleep. Grissom and Catherine said their goodbyes and told them that Warrick would be in later and they'd see them tomorrow. 

"I think you should sleep," Sara said after Grissom and Catherine had left. "Take a lesson from your son," she said looking at Jacob who was curled up on her bed asleep under the covers.

"Good idea," Nick said with a lazy smile. "I am very tired."

"_Very_ tired?" Sara teased as she leaned in close and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh never _that_ tired," he smiled as he kissed her back. "Man I can't wait to hold you in my arms," he whispered. "Feel your naked body against mine…make love until the sun comes up."

"Sounds pretty great to me," Sara sighed happily. "Just concentrate on getting better and we'll be doing that sooner than you think."

"Right now?"

"Very funny," Sara teased kissing him once more. "You rest now or Dr. Adams will have my head."

"Better yours than mine," Nick teased again.

"Ah dirty mind," Sara said playfully slapping him. 

"Always," Nick smiled.

"Rest."

"Yes ma'am," Nick said quickly.

"Here," Sara said pulling the covers up over him and gently tucking them around his sides. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly.

"Nick I'm fine. The only thing Terry hurt was my wrists he…" Sara started in a soft tone, the pain of what Terry did still eating away at her.

"No I mean are _you_ okay? Inside? I mean Terry…Sara he hurt you in the past, tried to kill me, your son, kidnap you and…are you okay?"

"I will be," she said as her eyes started to water. "I will be just fine," she tried to convince herself.

"Sara it's me," Nick pleaded. "Please talk to me. Get it out…whatever it is…please…that's what I'm here for…what I want…"

"Nick you need to rest," Sara told him firmly.

"I will when I know you are okay. Well I know it'll take time but…Sara what are you feeling inside?"

"Nick I…" she started in frustration.

"Sara please…"

"I feel he's not really dead," she spat. "Like it was too easy. I mean I know he's dead. I pulled the trigger, watched him die, I…oh god Nick I killed him," she said sinking to a chair beside him and holding her head in her hands.

"I wish I could hold you right now," Nick said in anguish. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Nick when he shot you and…and then he took you outside…Nick he told me you were dead…that he killed you…I thought," she said in a gasping whisper. "I thought you were dead. Gone…forever."

"Sara I'm so sorry," Nick said with watery eyes. "I…"

"Nick you're not to blame, Terry is…or was…or still is," Sara said with a soft smile. "I thought I lost you."

"Come here," Nick said reaching for her. His hand touched her face and gently caressed it. "Sara I'll always be with you…no matter what. I'm just happy you were strong enough to win this fight for both of us. God Sara I thought I was a gonner when he threw me in the water. All I kept thinking was…Terry's won. I'll never see my wife and son again."

"Oh Nick," Sara said kissing his cheek. "I guess it'll take time for all of us. But at least we'll be able to get through it all together."

"That's the only thing that matters," Nick smiled. "Want to sleep with me?"

"Nick you need some good rest," Sara said firmly. "I'm going to get some coffee and…"

"Please don't go," Nick begged softly, his voice straining a little.

"Okay," she said warmly. Sara very carefully pushed his side rails down and then moved her bed even closer to his and got on. She positioned Jacob so he was facing her and wouldn't bother his father and then held out her hand for Nick to hold. In a few minutes both were fast asleep.

"I love you Nick," Sara murmured just before she fell asleep. 

But unbeknownst to them Hank was standing outside the door, with an evil plan growing in his jealous mind. I'll have you yet Sara, he said inside. I'll prove I'm the one for you. I just need…he said looking into the room. Then his eyes rested on something…something small and innocent…I just found what I need, he smiled as he turned back. Perfect!

********

"Shut up kid!" Jacob heard the loud shouting in his mind. He tried to move his arms to push the stranger away but found he was unable.

"Ha ha you can't move kid!" The large man laughed at him. "Now shut up!" He yelled at him once more as he pressed the duct tape firmly over Jacob's small mouth. 

Jacob tried to call to his mom or dad for help but found himself unable to utter a word. He then felt himself being lifted into the air by his foot and his head knocked against the side of the bed. He tried to yell for help once more but was unable. His tears started to blind him and run down his face into his nose and start to choke him. When he felt the strange man hit him his eyes immediately flew open and he looked frantically around to make sure he was okay.

He looked up to see his mother and father holding hands but both asleep. Why are they always sleeping? Mommy says daddy was shot? What does that mean? Is he okay? He managed to twist himself around and when he did he noticed a strange man peering into their room. When their eyes locked Jacob quickly darted back under the covers allowing his onlooker to quickly leave without his parents knowing.

Jacob, after a few minutes, finally poked his head out from under the warm blankets and stared at the door. The strange face was gone and no footsteps were heard. Did he imagine that face? And who was that man just looking at him? He felt his nervousness starting to grow and soon realized he was unable to fall back asleep. He moved his head to the right, peered over his mother at his toys and stared at them longingly. If only he could get to them without being seen. Then he'd be safe, he reasoned. He spied one toy that was closer than the others. He carefully pushed the blankets down to his feet and then waited to make sure he hadn't woken his mother. He then pushed himself up onto his knees and tried to reach over her to get the toy. His stubby fingers could just about reach the toy when his mother's body started to stir under him. Jacob made one last reach for the toy when Sara's body felt his, jerked awake, sending him flying over her and onto the floor.

"What the…" Sara said immediately pulled from her sleep by Jacob's bellowing. She quickly looked to her right and down and spied Jacob lying on the floor, bawling. 

"Jacob!" Sara cried out as she jumped up and bent down to him.

"Wha…" Nick said, he too being pulled from his restless sleep.

Sara gathered her crying son into her arms and sat down on the bed, holding him close. "Jacob what happened?" She asked softly.

"Toy," he said pointing to the toy that now lay on the floor where he had been.

"You wanted that toy?" Sara asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said rubbing his watery eyes.

"Here," Sara said bending back, picking up the toy and holding it up for her son to grab. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yah," Jacob said sadly. He held up his lightly skinned elbow for her to see. "Boo boo," he said softly.

Sara bent forwards and kissed his elbow and Jacob started to subside in his crying. "Are you okay now?" Sara asked tenderly.

"Yah," Jacob said with a smile and then looked back down at his toy. 

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled. "Always something."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Nick smiled back. "Nite."

"Sleep," she said softly. "Jacob want to play?"

"Yah!" Jacob said eagerly as he jumped off his mother's lap and picked up the toys on the floor, gathered them into his small arms and then rushed back to her. Sara lifted him onto the bed and started to play with him, again not noticing the pair of eyes watching her intently. 

One day Sara, Hank said in his mind as he watched their room from down the hall. One day……

********

"That was fun," Greg said with a sigh as he walked back up to his bed and carefully slumped himself down, resting the crutches beside the rails.

"Well Dr. Adams just has to make sure you didn't get any other infections," Beth reminded her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I need sex right now," Greg said loudly making the nurse stare at him in shock.

"Greg!" Beth said with a surprised laugh.

"Well it's true," he said with a mock frown. "Why what else did you have in mind?"

"Well I was going to go out and get some good food and I was wondering…well what do you think of the idea…well I mean how about we go and have dinner with Nick and Sara?" Beth asked softly.

"Are you serious?" Greg asked in shock.

"You hate the idea?"

"Actually I suggested the same thing to Nick earlier," Greg smiled.

"Really?" Beth asked with a smile. "Wow we really do think alike."

"You wanted sex as well?" Greg teased.

"Greg," Beth hissed again. "Well yes," she smiled. "But um back to the food?" She asked with warm cheeks.

"Sounds great. You go and get it, I'll rest and then when you get back we'll go and have dinner with our friends."

Beth gave him a kiss and then left him alone in the room. Greg lay back in his bed and watched her walk down the hall. He knew she was holding back, hiding how she really felt. He knew she was still scared and rightly so. He was still scared, those thoughts still haunting him. 

"Why doesn't she open up to me? I know she's still hurting from what happened. Why doesn't she talk to me?" He wondered softly. "I know she loves me…well I hope…maybe this scared her away. Maybe she'll think that…" he let his audible thoughts drift into the air as he thought on that last one. Maybe she'll think this happens a lot. Maybe she'll say goodbye for good. That thought saddened him until her return. 

"Sleep well?" Beth asked walking up to his bed.

"Ah a little restless," Greg smiled softly. "But nothing major. Get everything?"

"Right here," she said patting the bag in her hands. "Hungry?"

********

By the time Beth returned and her and Greg had made their way down to Nick and Sara's room, Nick had gotten a few hours of good rest while Sara played and read to Jacob, never leaving Nick's side for very long. Nick was now sitting up and Jacob was allowed to sit beside him as long as he was very still and didn't try to move around to much in fear of upsetting the tubing and making Nick strain too much.

"Hey guys," Beth said walking into their room, with Greg right behind.

"Beth, Greg, come in," Sara said warmly. 

"We thought most of you would be hungry," Greg said lightly, realizing that Nick wasn't allowed to have solid food yet. 

"I brought stuff that doesn't smell to much," Beth said holding up a large paper bag. "It's not gourmet but I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," Sara said getting up and moving two tables over to them so they could eat. 

"Jacob can stay here with me," Nick offered. "I'll feed him."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile. 

Beth laid out the large deli sandwiches, soup and brownies for them to eat. 

"Oh man this is torture," Nick moaned as he watched them eat.

"Nick I'm sorry," Sara said sheepishly.

"I'm teasing. I'm addicted to this…" he said looking at his protein fluid bag with a frown. "Well whatever it is."

"Just make sure that Jacob eats all his food," Sara said looking at the food still on their son's plate. "Not just the brownies."

"Jacob you need to eat," Nick said firmly.

"Dadda…eat," Jacob said holding up a piece of brownie to Nick's face.

"Daddy can't right now sweetie. But if you finish all your food I'll show you why I can't, okay?"

"Kay," Jacob said looking back down to the sampling of sandwich on his plate. Nick noticed his hesitation and then finally broke off a smaller piece and pushed it into his mouth. 

"Now chew and swallow."

Jacob listened to his father and a few minutes later was almost done the portion on his plate. When he was done he put the plate aside and looked up at Nick. "See," he simply told him.

"Ah right," Nick said softly. He very carefully pushed aside the blanket and then pulled up his hospital gown to reveal the ugly scar the bullet wound had made and the stitching holding it together. Jacob's hand instinctively reached out to touch it but Nick quickly but gently grabbed it and held it at bay. 

"Let me," he said softly. He brought Jacob's small stubby fingers to the rough stitching and let his fingers gently glide along the line while Sara just looked on and held her breath that Jacob's fingers wouldn't accidentally tear anything.

"Boo boo," Jacob said sadly.

"Big boo boo," Nick said with a soft tone as Nick released Jacob's hand and let it fall once again at his side.

Jacob quickly bent down and tenderly planted a soft kiss on Nick's injured stomach. 

"Oh Jacob," Sara said as her eyes instantly watered at the sight she just witnessed. 

"That was so beautiful," Greg said softly. 

"I didn't realize you had such a soft spot for kids," Beth said softly.

"Well if you stick around there's a lot you'll come to see," Greg said with a feeling of uneasiness.

"I'm not going anywhere Greg," Beth reassured him.

"Really? Are you sure?" Greg asked in haste.

"I'm positive. I'll tell you why later," she smiled as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and went back to eating her supper. 

An hour later dinner was over and all of them sat lightly talking about the events that transpired and finding some comfort and healing in sharing thoughts with each other. But all noticed that none of them really opened up, as if each was afraid to broach the subject that nearly cost them all their lives. Jacob was a great source of joy and distraction when the conversation became too heavy. His crazy antics made them all laugh and his endless questioning made them stop and think about all the things they had to be grateful for. Then it was time for another visitor.

"Hey guys," Warrick said walking into the room with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey buddy," Nick said with a warm smile.

"Hey man how are you," Warrick said walking up to Nick's bed and gently patting him on the shoulder. Jacob, who was once again at his father's side playing with a toy looked up at the strange man and frowned. He looked back at his father who was laughing and offered up a slight shrug when the strange man said hello to him.

"How are you really?" Warrick asked in concern.

"Feel like a million bucks," Nick said dryly. "Canadian bucks that is," he said making them all laugh. "But Dr. Adams says I'm lucky and going to fully recover."

"And you?" Warrick asked Sara.

"Better now that everyone is safe," she assured him.

"Grissom told me everything. I would have been here sooner but I was helping Brass to wrap up a few things on this case. I'm just glad that no one was seriously injured except Terry what's his name," Warrick said firmly. "Him I don't miss at all."

"That makes four of us," Greg piped up. "I'm fine too thanks for asking."

"I was getting to that. And who is your lovely friend?" Warrick asked looking at Beth.

"Beth my girlfriend meet Warrick my friend," Greg introduced them.

After a few more words Warrick turned back to Nick. "Was worried about you man," he said with a deep frown. He then looked down at Jacob and smiled. "And how are you big guy?" He asked scooping Jacob up in his arms and holding him away from Nick.

"Dadda!" Jacob yelled as he flung out his arms towards Nick.

"D-dadda?" Warrick asked looking past a flailing Jacob to Nick. "Did he just…"

"Dadda!" Jacob confirmed once again.

"Warrick I uh…"

"Nick are you his…" he said looking at Nick and then Sara. "Does this mean that…someone care to explain?"

"This is going to be a long night," Greg piped up.

**want some more still??**


	14. A Sudden Change of Heart?

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 14 – A Sudden Change of Heart?**

**A/N: sorry about the Warrick bit. Yes he only appears certain times. This is a Nick/Sara centred fic. It will delve the most into their lives and that of Jacob's. Greg and Beth will be featured a little more as well with some Grissom and Catherine. But mostly it will be Nick and Sara. Again it's mostly relationship based and not case based. **

**PS: I can't stand Hank! So don't expect him to become a nice guy! Be warned!**

"Um someone better explain," Warrick said handing Jacob back to Sara.

"I'll have that pleasure," Nick said with a frown.

"Well we'll leave you guys alone," Greg said standing up. "Later man," he said to Nick.

"Bye," Beth said softly. 

Once they were gone Warrick pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Nick?"

"Jacob is my son. Sara and I…" he said looking at her with a nervous expression. "Well we met before and…well it was a rainy night and…"

"Nick I don't want the gory details," Warrick said with a kind smile. "That does explain a lot though. I mean how come you _wanted to spend so much time with Jacob. I mean damn I thought you just liked kids but…" he said looking at Jacob who simply sat on his mother's lap with a soft smile. "But now that I know he's special it all makes sense. And the immediate attraction to Sara. I mean not that you needed this but…well you know what I mean."_

"Sorry man," Nick said with a sigh. "We didn't tell anyone because we wanted them to get used to the fact that we were married and…"

"Married?"

"I didn't tell you that either?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"Ah no," Warrick said firmly.

"You know I'm going to get Jacob some pudding," Sara said standing up. "You two…um…enjoy."

"Thanks," Nick said dryly. He watched her leave and then turned back to Warrick. "Warrick I love her, and Jacob…my family."

"You're lucky," Warrick said warmly. "Very lucky."

"You don't know the half of it," Nick said with a smile.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened last night. Who is Terry?"

********

"What's wrong?" Beth asked Greg as they finally reached his room. "Why so quiet?"

"Beth why won't you open up to me? I know you're still hurting from what happened. I mean every time I make a move you flinch."

"I do?" Beth asked softly.

"You do. Just talk to me," Greg urged.

"Greg I don't want to burden you," she said looking away. "I mean when we met you told me you were attracted to me because I was strong and spirited and wilful. Now…well I want to be that again…not weepy and scared and…"

"Afraid I'll think less of you?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Stupid right?" She asked with a sad laugh.

"Well a bit off," Greg smiled. "But never stupid. Come here," he said putting her arm around her as they sat on the edge of the bed. "Now talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want anything else right now," he smiled. "Please? What happened when you fought in the dark…at the house…in the room…please Beth tell me everything. I know he hit you. The way you hold your stomach. Please Beth…talk to me."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Here goes…"

********

Sara held onto Jacob's hand as she slowly made her way to the elevator and then stood waiting for it. Jacob's eyes took in every new and strange thing he saw. "What's that mommy?" Was the question Sara had to answer every few seconds. The nurses would smile and wave and Jacob being the flirt he was would dart behind his mother's legs and peer out at them giving them his trademark Stokes smile. 

"Yes you are your father's son you flirt," Sara commented as she pulled Jacob out from behind her once again.

They stood waiting for the elevator when Sara suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder.  "Sara?"

"Hank," she said turning around and looking at him. Doesn't he ever just give up, Sara asked herself? What is it now?

"Hank I don't want to be bothered by…"

Jacob looked up and at Hank and immediately frowned, sensing a strange feeling starting to grow inside him. He looks familiar, Jacob said inside not realizing it was the same set of eyes he locked with before that was now staring down at him.

"Hey Sara," Hank said in a softer tone. "Going down?"

"Yes," she said stopping her lecture and pulling Jacob behind her and stepping a few steps away.

"What's his name?" Hank asked softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sara asked directly. "Why are you still bothering me? Us?"

"Sara I can be a normal guy. Now you like Nick okay so…I guess…can't I still talk to you like a normal human being?" Hank asked weakly. "Can't we just be friends? Humans?"

"I…" Sara started. "I guess so."

"So what's his name?"

"Jacob," Sara said softly. "His name is Jacob."

"Hey Jacob," Hank said with a smile.

Jacob peeked out from around his mother but just stared at Hank with a wondering stare.

"He doesn't talk yet?" Hank asked still looking at the annoying little being in front of him. In truth he couldn't stand children but the fact that he was Sara's he'd have to endure it. At least until I have him shipped off to live with a nanny or something, Hank said inside. All things are possible.

"He doesn't like strangers," Sara said.

"I'm not strange," Hank said following her in. "He looks just like you."

"He looks like his father," Sara said proudly.

"Who is um…who is the uh…"

"Nick," Sara quickly answered.

"Nick is his father?" Hank asked aghast.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Sara smiled.

"Swell," Hank said sarcastically. "When did you…I mean I knew him before you came and…"

"Hank I don't owe you the details," Sara said firmly.  Sara was thankful when the door opened and she was able to usher Jacob inside. When she noticed Hank starting to follow after her she decided to put an end to it right here.

"Hank I…"

"See you later Sara," he said turning around and heading for the exit doors to go downstairs.

Sara just watched him leave without saying a word. Strange, she said to herself as the doors closed them inside.

"Fend?" Jacob asked softly.

"I really don't know," Sara said with a frown. "But something inside me just doesn't trust him."

"Why mommy?" Jacob asked softly not understanding her explanation.

"I don't know," she said with a slight smile. "It's okay Jacob, nothing to worry about," Sara said with an uneasy feeling as the elevator stopped and they got out and started for the cafeteria.

"Sara everything okay?" Dr. Adams asked walking up to her. "I noticed the strained look on your face.

"Yes. Just a little tired," she said with a weary smile. "I am just going to get Jacob a snack before bed. Can I ask you something about him?"

"Anything," Dr. Adams told her.

"Jacob he…well he hits a lot now…at strangers…I noticed it when an orderly tried to move him and…with you and…"

"Is it normal?" Dr. Adams finished for her.

"Yes."

"Has Jacob ever been hit by anyone before? Like you or Nick?"

"Heavens no," Sara said softly.

"Not even the babysitter?"

"No Annie is wonderful. She gets strict but never spanks him. She knows that's my job. She just sends him to his room if he's bad."

"Right and even when you spank him it's to teach him a lesson. You reason with him right?"

"I try to," Sara sighed.

"Whatever Jacob experienced…" Dr. Adams started.

"He was tied up and gagged and hit," Sara said softly. "Terry he um…" she said as her eyes watered. "He yelled at him and…he…oh god he hit him…twice."

"Those feelings and memories will take some time before they leave him completely. Now he's lucky in the fact that he is very young and hopefully in a few years this will be just a distant memory. But right now anyone that tries to take him from his parents or trusted friends like that other man did, he'll try to fight. You said he was tied up. His first instinct would have been to hit back, try to defend himself, he wasn't able. So now that he can fight back he knows he must. For if he doesn't he figures he'll have to endure more of what he did yesterday. He doesn't understand why the things happened that did so Sara you just have to be patient. But he also needs to understand that not everyone is out to do him harm and that hitting in general is wrong. If you don't keep it under control he could grow into a violent person. But trust me the way you and Nick are with him I don't think that'll ever happen. Just give him some time right now. I mean look…" he said as he bent down to Jacob.

"Jacob I am your friend. Can I pick you up?" Dr. Adams asked with a kind smile.

Jacob looked at the older man before him and without checking with his mother mumbled, "kay."

"See?" Dr. Adams said holding Jacob in his arms. "He remembered you telling him I was his friend. He knows friend is someone who won't hurt him. Someone he can trust. The way I act around him is kind and trusting and he'll learn from that. Trust me he'll be fine," he said handing Jacob back to her. "Just be patient."

"Thank you," Sara said warmly.

"Sara I want to recommend a nice doctor to help you through this. She is a family counsellor and I think it would be very beneficial for you three to see her together. Trust me you'll need help in getting this all out in the open. She will also be able to help you with Jacob, and although his is quite young she might be able to explain to him the things that happened to him weren't normal. And…"

"I don't like shrinks," Sara said dryly.

"Think of it as help," Dr. Adams said softly. 

"I'll talk to Nick about it first."

"And that is highly recommended. But trust me there will be things that you'll want to shout about to someone that you don't mind offending. Things you'll want to vent about these past days events and not worry about hurting someone's feelings," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile. "Trust me she will help. She will help all of you," Dr. Adams finished looking at Jacob. "You want the best for him right?" He asked softly.

"Only the best," Sara said hugging her son.

"I know you do," Dr. Adams smiled kindly at her.

"Can I think about it a bit?" Sara asked in hesitation.

"Think about it later. Right now get your son some food and get some rest. Doctor's orders," he smiled.

"Okay," Sara said with a smile. 

"But Sara I will expect and answer later tomorrow afternoon. I mean you don't want all this just to sit for so long right?"

"Right," Sara said softly. "Goodnight," she told Dr. Adams as he left them.

She placed Jacob back on the floor beside her, took his hand and continued on to the cafeteria. 

"What's that mommy?" Jacob asked looking at an elderly lady in a wheelchair. 

"It's a wheelchair Jacob," Sara said taking him to the coffee stand. "I am going to get some coffee Jacob. Hold on to mommy's leg Jacob," Sara directed as she reached for a cup of coffee.

Jacob however was distracted by the lady in the wheelchair as she turned and left the room so that he decided to follow after her to see how the machine worked. 

"Want some…" Sara said looking down beside her. "Jacob?" Sara asked in a panic. "Jacob!" Sara cried out as she dumped the cup of coffee and took off after her now missing child. 

Jacob in the meantime had rounded a corner and was trailing the elderly woman down a corridor that had more of the mechanical things, only they were empty. The one he was following disappeared but he spied another further down the strange corridor with another woman in it and went towards it. His eyes widened as he stopped to touch it. His little hand reached out just as its occupant woke up. Jacob let out a little gasp and jumped back, but the elderly woman simply offered up a weak smile and went back to sleep. However there was a set of eyes watching him very intently. 

"Jacob?" Came a male voice behind him.

Jacob quickly turned to see the man from before walking closer. 

"Jacob it's me Hank," Hank said with a wry smile. "Are you lost?" 

Jacob took a few steps back, unsure of what the man before him wanted. 

"Jacob come here," Hank said reaching for him. "I'm your friend. You can _trust_ me."

"Fend?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Yes Jacob I am your friend," Hank lied. "Do you want to be my friend?"

Jacob heard the question but wasn't sure exactly what it meant and so hesitated for an answer.

"Answer me you brat!" Hank spat in his impatience.

Jacob heard his tone and took a step back. Before Hank could say another word he heard Sara's voice calling for her son.

"Jacob!" Hank heard Sara calling for him.

Jacob heard his mother's voice and turned towards the door he entered. "Momma," Jacob said frantically. But before he could take a step towards her Jacob was grabbed from behind by Hank and hoisted high into the air.

"No!" Jacob yelled in fear, not seeing the man who was grabbing him.

"Jacob?" Sara said loudly, hearing a faint 'no' that sounded like him. Her heart started to race frantically at the thought that someone was stealing her son. "Oh my god…Jacob!" Sara cried out.

"No," Jacob insisted, struggling to get free. He was about to cry out again when Hank's large hand clamped down over his mouth and he was quickly silenced. His little heart started to beat faster and his body started to tremble in the strangers grasp. He felt the man's hand press into the bruise on his cheek and he closed his eyes and winced in pain. His captor didn't seem to care.

Hank held his hand firmly over Jacob's mouth and stopped walking. "Now listen _Jacob_," he hissed in his ear. "You are _not_ Nick's son," Hank lied. "Nick doesn't love you. Nick hates you. He's just pretending. I am your _only_ friend. Nick is not your friend. Daddy is not your friend."

Jacob heard the words and tried to get away. But the large man held him fast and he was once again trapped. Terrible images started to fill his mind and immediately his eyes started to water from fear.

"Soon you will belong to me. You are mine Jacob. You and your mother," Hank hissed as he heard Sara's voice getting closer. He quickly pulled his hand away from Jacob's mouth as Sara rounded the corner.

"Jacob!" Sara cried as she ran up to Hank holding a very struggling Jacob. "Hank what happened?"

"Mommy!" Jacob yelled to her.

"He was heading for the door to go outside into the back alley. I figured you didn't want that and got him in time. I didn't want to see him hurt," Hank lied openly. "Here," he said handing the screaming and struggling child back to his mother.

"Thanks," Sara said grabbing Jacob and holding him still. She placed him on the floor and looked at him sternly. Jacob just stared back with large scared eyes, threatening to spill over with tears. "Jacob you were very bad," Sara said firmly. "I told you to stay beside me and you left. Now not only will you _not get anything before bed but you are going to get the spanking of your life when we get back upstairs."_

"No," Jacob said weakly as Hank just stood beside them and smirked inwardly. Brat, he said inside. Oh this is going to be so fun, Hank laughed inside and the kid pays the price. 

"Jacob you are never to disobey me again. You could have been stolen or something," Sara tried to reason, remembering that when you discipline your child they should be told why. 

"Thank you Hank. I don't know what I would have done…" Sara started.

"It was a natural thing to do…look out for him I mean," Hank lied again. "Just glad it was me that got im and not some stranger with a dark plan," he said in an almost mocking tone.

"Jacob, Hank got you in time. Now you say thank you," Sara commanded her son.

"No," Jacob protested. Jacob looked up at Hank with a frown. Something inside of him just didn't trust the large man before him. He wasn't kind like Greg or the doctor. He was different. 

"Jacob," Sara said angrily. 

"Sara it's okay. I'm just glad he's safe," Hank lied again. "I think I'll leave you two alone. Hope you're feeling better soon," he said turning to leave.

Sara watched him go, wondering what was responsible for his sudden change of heart. What's up with you Hank? Are you genuine? Or is there something else? But Jacob's whimpering quickly snapped her back to reality. She turned to her son with a stern face, not knowing in reality that Hank was really the cause of Jacob's latest fright.

"Now Jacob you say sorry to mommy for scaring her so much," Sara commanded. "Now."

"Sowry," Jacob said sheepishly.

"Time to go upstairs," Sara said angrily. By the time she reached Nick's room Warrick was just saying goodnight and Jacob was already loudly protesting his ill-fated dilemma.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked in concern seeing Sara's expression.

"No," she said dragging Jacob into the bathroom. "Someone is getting a major spanking."

"Hey man that's my cue," Warrick said softly. "See you later."

"Bye," Nick said. He quickly turned his attention to the closed bathroom door and listened as Sara administered a spanking and Jacob starting to wail. "Sara what happened?" Nick asked as Sara exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Jacob took off downstairs. He ran away from me."

"What?" Nick asked in surprise. "Why?"

"He saw a lady in a wheelchair. I went to get some coffee. I told him to wait. The next thing I knew she was gone, he was gone and I was panicking," she rushed to tell him. "But thankfully Hank found him before he…"

"Hank?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yeah he said he found Jacob heading for an exit door outside and grabbed him in time. I saw the lady in the wheelchair – sleeping!  I'm glad Hank did find him in time and was coming to return him to me," Sara said in a milder tone.

"Yeah lucky," Nick said in sarcasm.

"Look I don't trust Hank either but Jacob didn't listen to me and he needs to know that running away or even disobeying an order is not acceptable. I know he's young but…"

"Sara you've been through a lot and so has he. Maybe if you just…"

"You think the spanking was too harsh? Nick we have to know that he will stay with us at all times. I mean I couldn't get coffee with just one had and I have to know that he'll stay with me. He has to learn," Sara said with a sigh. "I'm sorry…I just…Nick I panicked…the thought of almost losing him to Terry and now…I mean children are being kidnapped all the time…and Jacob…well he's so cute and…Nick I'm sorry I guess."

"Sara you are his mother," Nick said kindly. "I can imagine what you must have been feeling because I would have felt the same. The thought of Jacob being kidnapped…Sara that's the worst feeling for a parent. Especially after what we have been through."

"So you're not angry with me?" Sara asked softly.

"Hardly," Nick said with a smile. "What I was going to say was…maybe if you just left him with me instead of taking him along. I don't mind watching him if you need a quick break. I can handle my own son."

"Nick you're not well and…"

"Sara then just close the door and he'll stay."

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss. 

"Hank huh," Nick mumbled as Sara pulled away.

"Don't start," she said with a frown. 

"Did he try to persuade you to leave me?" Nick asked with a slight frown.

"I told him to stop bothering me and…well that was the first time and…"

"First time?"

"How's Warrick?" Sara asked quickly changing the subject. "Nick nothing happened. It was for like 10 seconds. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Warrick is better now that he feels in the loop again," Nick smiled. He looked at Sara and felt a little bit of worry starting to settle upon him. Hank…how convenient, Nick told himself. I don't trust him that's for sure but…well it's just too convenient for my liking. What is he up to?

"Tired?" Sara asked softly.

"Very," Nick smiled. "And you?"

"Same," she said softly. "I'm just going to wait for Jacob," she said looking at the bathroom, hearing him still cry. 

"Do you still need coffee?"

"No now I need something stronger," Sara smiled. A few minutes later the crying subsided and their small child appeared once again. 

"Jacob come here," Sara said softly. Jacob took timid steps towards Sara, his eyes on Nick from time to time.

"Jacob you listen to what your mother tells you," Nick said softly.

Sara lifted Jacob onto the bed and turned him to face Nick. "Jacob I told you to stay beside me. Did you listen? Did you stay beside mommy?"

"No," Jacob said softly.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Eelchar…" he tried.

"You wanted to see the wheelchair?" Sara asked gently.

"Yah," Jacob replied.

"But Jacob you should have asked me to see it. You know how to do that. Don't you?"

"Mommy see eelchar…peese?" Jacob asked in a sad voice.

"Not right now. But because I told you to stay with me and you didn't…well…that's why you got the spanking. Jacob whenever me or daddy gives you an order you are to obey. Okay?" Sara asked in a kinder tone.

Jacob looked at her with a frown and hesitated with an answer, his mind still replaying the words Hank told him earlier. "Daddy?" Jacob asked with a slightly questioning tone.

"Yes daddy too," Sara said firmly. "Both of us. Do you understand that?"

"Yah," Jacob said looking down. 

"So you get a spanking when you disobey," Sara continued. "Do you understand that?"

"Yah," Jacob said looking back up. 

"Me bad?" Jacob asked sadly.

"A little," Sara said in a kind tone. "But we still love you very much and think you are a good boy?"

"Sowry," he said timidly.

"I know you are sweetie," Sara said kissing his good cheek. "Jacob, daddy and I love you so much and so we worry about you. But enough of that for now. Why don't we all get ready for bed."

"Snack?" Jacob asked softly.

"No Jacob not tonight. Remember you got a spanking? Well that's part of it also. Remember I said no snack tonight," Sara told him not really thinking he'd understand her. 

Jacob looked like he was about to start to whine and Sara quickly looked to Nick for some help.

"Jacob mommy said no snack tonight. Is that understood?" Nick asked in a firmer tone.

Jacob looked at his father who now stared back at him with a softer face and slowly nodded his head.

"Good boy," Nick smiled making Jacob quickly ease.

"Now go and find your jammies," she said softly as she took off her jacket and closed the door to their room. Jacob hurried to the his bag that Sara packed for him and started to rummage for his pajamas.

Nick's eyes watched Sara intently as she started to undress and felt his temperature starting to rise slightly. "Wow," he whispered as she shed her last piece of clothing and stood in the dimly lit room in only her underwear. "God you are beautiful," he said in a husky tone.

"Yeah right," she laughed turning to him in her underwear. "This is just plain old cotton."

"Anything on you is sexy," Nick smiled. "Very sexy. Even plain old cotton. Isn't mommy sexy?" Nick asked Jacob, making Sara blush.

"Yah," Jacob replied as he struggled to get his shirt over his head. When he did finally get his shirt off, he started to fumble for his pajamas in the duffel bag. But Sara whisked him onto the bed before he could and quickly took off his pants, leaving just his training diaper on.

"Someone's almost naked," Sara laughed as she stared to poke his exposed sides.

"N-no," Jacob tried between laughs.

"Someone's got a naked belly," she teased as she continued her tickle assault. Jacob tried to push her hands away but found himself unable, especially when Nick joined in. Nick's hand wandered over to Sara's exposed sides and just rested on her naked thigh.

"Sara I love you…god you're beautiful…you and my son," Nick said warmly. "I love you Sara. Don't ever forget that."

"Nick I'll never forget that," she said bending over and kissing him on the lips. "And when you are out of here I'm going to show you just how much I mean that."

"Promise?" Nick asked with a slightly blushing smile.

"Oh you better believe it," she smiled as she turned back to Jacob and started to tickle him once more. Nick just watched Sara and Jacob laughing and playing together and felt his tension starting to ease once again. I love you Sara, he said inside. No one and nothing will ever change that. Ever! After a good laughing session, his diaper was changed and both he and Sara were lying in the bed beside Nick. 

Sara noticed Jacob was having a hard time trying to fall asleep and looked at Nick and frowned.

"Jacob aren't you sleepy?" Nick asked as he watched his son toss and turn in the bed beside his mother.

"Yah," Jacob said with a lazy tone.

"Then why don't you close your eyes and try to fall asleep?" Nick asked softly.

"Sanger," Jacob said softly.

"What?" Sara asked quickly. "Do you mean stranger?"

"Yah," Jacob said looking up at her with a fearful expression.

"Oh Jacob he's gone," Sara said in a comforting tone. "He can't hurt you or me or daddy anymore. I'm going to be right beside you all the time. I'm not leaving. Okay? You are safe now. Right Nick?"

"Jacob nothing can hurt you," Nick said firmly. "Trust me son I'll protect you."

Jacob looked at her and then at Nick who gently nodded his head yes and then back at his mother before replying softly, "yah," finding comforting in his parents reassuring words and tone of voice.

"Good," she said kissing the top of his head. "Now lie back down," she said tucking the covers in around him. "Close your eyes," she said gently closing his eyes. "And try to sleep."

"Momma," Jacob said quickly opening his eyes and looking up at her. "Love you."

"Oh Jacob I love you too," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Jacob," Nick said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Love you dadda," Jacob said softly.

Nick just smiled and felt his heart warm towards his son even more. "But try to sleep okay? We'll both be here the whole time."

"Kay," Jacob said as he once again closed his eyes, rolled onto his side and tucked himself closer into his mother's embrace and tried to sleep.

"He's so precious," Sara said watching him drift off to sleep.

"You both are," Nick said proudly. "Let's try to get some sleep too okay?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I…Nick if I ever lost him and…"

"You won't Sara. I promise you, nothing and no one will ever hurt him again. Terry's gone and I have no one from my past that would want to hurt a child like that. Sara he's okay. Now we just have to keep him alert to other dangers. Like running off and stuff like that," Nick said in a soft calm tone.

"I know," Sara said watching her son slowly fall asleep. "I know," she whispered once more. 

Sara waited until Jacob had finally fallen asleep to talk softly to Nick.

"Dr. Adams said we should see a family counsellor together," Sara said softly, breaking Nick from his light sleep.

"I know," Nick replied as he turned his head and looked at her.  "He told me when I was downstairs in the x-ray room. What do you think?"

"Well I know I killed Terry but…well I don't see the need. Maybe for Jacob but…well I don't think it's necessary and…"

"Sara they're not as bad as you think," Nick told her.

"I just…do you want to go?"

"I don't think it'll hurt," Nick offered. "I mean talking to me is great but…well maybe she can tell us things we hadn't thought of."

"Like what?" Sara asked quickly.

"Well like how to help Jacob get through this…she…"

"I know Jacob's going to have nightmares and stuff but…well what if she says things about me?" Sara asked softly. "Like I'm an unfit mother or something."

"Sara you love Jacob. Now just because you have to administer discipline once and awhile doesn't mean you're unfit. I would have given him a spanking too for running away. But if you beat him, forced him drugs or stuff like that then you'd have a problem," Nick said gently. "Sara no one loves Jacob like you. You are the best mother for him and I'm not just saying this because I'm biased," Nick smiled. "You are tender and loving and gentle even though it might hurt him sometimes. Sara you are far from unfit. It _will be okay. I'll be right beside you, we'll get through this together. All of us. And we have our friends, Greg and Beth and the gang. Trust me if anyone can do this it's you."_

"Thanks," she smiled. "Guess I just needed your support," she said squeezing his hand.

"You'll always have that," Nick said gently squeezing her hand. "That and so much more."

"I love you Nick. Thank you for everything," Sara said warmly.

"You are more than welcome."

Sara watched Nick fall asleep and then looked down at Jacob who was still curled up on his side; his head nestled into her side. I can do this, she told herself. But as soon as she lay her head back down on the pillow images of Terry flashed into her mind. She saw Nick being shot, Greg being stabbed, Jacob tied up on the bed, felt her own fear and finally Terry's blood spilling at her hands as she shot him. She did have to get it out. She knew if she held it all inside or forced just Nick to deal with it all it would destroy them both. That was one thing she wasn't about let happen. But what about the root cause? Like what was life like with Terry in the past? Would Nick have to hear all the tragic stuff from before? Would she be able to tell him? Would she want to burden him with it all? The doctor would want to know what led up to that terrible night…

Finally after forcing herself to think of happy times she finally fell into the dark realm of sleep. Sadly morning came too soon.

********

"Well that was a long day," Grissom said as sat in the truck just outside Catherine's.

"Very long. I'm just glad that we were able to get all those clothes processed and that in reality this case is already closed," she said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe all that happened to them," Grissom said with a frown. "Shows you just how precious life is."

"Makes you want to live and enjoy every minute," she said looking over at him.

"Be thankful for all you have right now," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"And never take it for granted," she whispered as their lips met for a warm passionate kiss.

"Wow," Grissom whispered.

"Will you ever tire of saying that?" Catherine asked softly.

"Not as long as you keep amazing me," Grissom smiled. "Want to come in?"

"But _I live here," Catherine smiled._

"I know. So want to come in?"

"Love to," she said giving him one more quick kiss. "You know they're on to us," she  told him as she got out of the truck and headed for the front door.

"Who is?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Nick and Sara…well mostly Sara but…"

"Does that bother you?" Grissom asked as he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking into the house.

"Not in the least. You?"

"Not any more," he smiled warmly.

"Want to come in?" Catherine teased as she paused opening the door.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said following her inside.

********

"So you don't think me wimpy for admitting all this?" Beth asked with a soft voice as she wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"No," Greg said hugging her close. "Beth I love you. I know we'll hit a few bumps here and there…well this was a uh…well a mountain but you know what I mean. But as long as we talk to one another, not fearing anything then we'll be okay."

"You know I didn't know you had such a sensitive mature side," Beth said firmly.

"I do," he smiled. "Want to seem my hard side?"

"You are so bad," she said with a smile.

"I just had to make you smile," he said warmly. "Beth when I didn't hear you I…I mean hell I was so terrified and then…I heard what he said…oh god Beth I almost lost you…and then…well what you must have been thinking…then when I was stabbed…I…Beth this isn't normal for me. Please don't think that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want you to think this kinda stuff happens all the time," he said with a frown and some hesitation. "I don't want you to run away because you think I face this near death stuff all the time because I don't. This was rare."

"I did kinda wonder," she said lightly. "Sorry for even thinking that."

"Beth don't be sorry," Greg told her directly. "If I thought you'd be in harm's way all the time I'd tell you. I love you and would never want anything to happen to you. I want to protect you…not because you're weak or…well call it my cave-man instinct," he laughed.

"Well I think it's very kind and loving to want to care for me that much. Thank you," she said kissing his cheek. "What other cave-man instincts do you have inside?" She teased poking his chest.

"Well come here and let me show you," he said pulling her back onto the bed, lying down beside him. "How about this?" He asked twisting her around in his arms so he could kiss her.

"mmmm like this," she breathed between kisses. "Don't stop."

"Don't plan to."

********

Jacob was the first one to wake up when the sun started to pour into the private room Nick and Sara were still asleep in. He opened his eyes wide and pushed the blankets off him and gently sat up, pushing on his mother's arm to help himself upright. He looked back down at his mother and frowned when she didn't wake up. His eyes darted around the room and rested on his toys on the floor. He was just about to make a move to get them when he heard footsteps just outside the door and then watched with large scared eyes as the door handle started to move and the door slowly push open.

Jacob craned his neck to see who was coming in and he nearly fell over the edge onto the floor. He quickly braced himself on the side rail and as his eyes raced back to the slightly open door, he noticed a set of larger eyes looking back at him. A set of eyes he'd seen before but couldn't quite remember. They looked like…

"Jacob you are mine," Hank's voice whispered as he tried to hide most of his face to the scared being before him. "I'm your daddy," Hank taunted.

"No," Jacob told him and pointed to Nick sleeping in the bed beside him.

"You are _mine. Nick _hates_ you," Hank taunted, relishing in the misery of the small frightened child. I'm going to mess with your mind so bad kid you'll want to leave Nick. And then when I put the blame on Nick…well Sara will _want_ to be mine._

Jacob quickly turned back to Sara and started to touch her arm. "Momma," he said frantically trying to get her to wake up.

Hank watched Sara stirring awake, quickly closed the door and held his breath.

"W-wha…" Sara said with a sleepy voice as she forced her eyes open and looked up at her worried son. "Jacob? What's wrong?"

"Man," Jacob said pointing to the now closed door.

"What? What man?" Sara asked in a panic as she quickly sat up and looked at the closed door.  She frowned when she saw it closed and then looked at Jacob who had a puzzled expression on his cute face. "Jacob there is no one there. You were dreaming," she said softly.

"No…man," Jacob insisted. "Sanger."

"Jacob he's gone. He can't hurt you and more," Sara said softly as she gently stroked her son's arm. "Jacob come back to sleep," Sara urged, taking him by the arm and pulling him back under the warmth of the blankets.

"No," Jacob insisted as he tried to sit up.

"Fine sit up then," Sara said with a sigh. "I'm going back to sleep," she said settling back down. Jacob however wanted to see what happened and tried to hop off the bed. "Um you're not going anyplace without me. And since I'm not getting up neither are you, now back to sleep," Sara insisted.

"N-no," Jacob started to whine.

"Jacob listen to your mother," came Nick's commanding voice. "And don't wine. Remember whiny boys go to the bathroom—alone!"

Jacob looked over at his father and gave him a frown. "No," he said softly.

"Jacob did you just talk back to me?" Nick asked in a gentle tone.

"No," Jacob said, a little afraid.

"That's good. Now listen to your mother," Nick told him.

Jacob was about to whine once more but looked at the expression on his father's face and then his mother's and knew they were serious. So finally he slumped back down beside her and lay there in silence.

"Thanks," Sara smiled.

"What happened?" Nick asked in concern.

"He said he saw a man and pointed to the door," Sara told him. "A stranger."

"What? A man?" Nick asked in shock. "Are you…but the door…Sara I would have heard it," Nick said with a frown.

"Yeah me too," Sara said softly. "Jacob was just having another nightmare. I told him it was a dream and he wanted to leave, probably to investigate. Nick I just don't want him to leave without us knowing. At home he can go when he wants because he can't reach the door locks…but here…"

"I know. Trust me I don't want him going anyplace alone either," Nick said with a sigh. "But since I'm up and Dr. Adams will be here in about an hour why not let him up to play and you sleep. I'll watch him. If he tries to leave I'll let you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nick smiled. "Jacob want daddy to read to you?" Nick asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said eagerly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Nick are you sure?" Sara asked in concern.

"Just put him here," Nick said moving his tubing. "And I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere else," Nick said as Jacob scrambled to get himself untangled from the blankets and over to Nick.

Sara grabbed a book for Jacob and Jacob and carefully placed him on the bed beside Nick and put a blanket over him. "Now Jacob you sit here until I take you again, okay?"

"Kay," Jacob said softly as he looked up at Nick. 

"And don't touch daddy or hurt him or…"

"Sara I'm not going to break," Nick said kindly. "Just relax."

"I'm just so worried about him hurting you again," she said softly. 

"It's okay," Nick smiled. "I'm solid as a rock."

"Okay," she said trying to calm herself down a bit. Maybe this doctor thing would be good, she told herself as Nick started with Jacob. Maybe she can get me to calm down a bit. Maybe…"Were you serious about the Disneyland thing?" Sara asked suddenly.

"Yeah…why?" Nick asked with a growing smile.

"Well I think it would be a fun distraction for all of us…I mean Jacob would love it and…Nick it would be so perfect to get our minds off all of this mess," Sara said eagerly.

"Sounds good to me," Nick agreed.

"Daddy…read," Jacob insisted.

"Shesh Jacob we're talking about you," Nick teased.

Jacob looked at his father with a frown, making Nick laugh. "Okay already," Nick said taking the book in his hands. He looked over at Sara and smiled once more. "He gets it from you. That insistent look you know."

"Nice try," Sara smiled back. 

Jacob opened the book and pointed to the first picture with its caption.

"That's a microscope," Nick said reading the beginner's science book. "It says…"

Nick's voice drowned out as Sara just lay on her side in silence and watched them together. A man at the door? A stranger? Could it have been? Could there really have been…Not Terry, Sara told herself. He's dead. But who? I'm sure Jacob just imagined it like seeing Terry in the door back at Greg's. It was just a nightmare. I mean if there had been a man we would have heard the door open, she reasoned. Right? I'm sure it was nothing. But still…She looked at them a little longer, felt a small smile start to play upon her face and drifted back to sleep. However inside her mind there was still the doubt that something was not quite right. 

Nick continued to softly read to Jacob who seemed to be fascinated by every picture in the book before him. A man at the door, Nick asked himself. A stranger? I wonder…nah…I'm just paranoid…or am I?

"Dadda boo boo?" Jacob asked gently poking Nick's stomach.

"Still there," Nick said gently pulling up his night shirt to reveal the ugly marks on his stomach.

"Owie," Jacob whispered as he timidly reached out a hand and touched the black stitch wiring still holding Nick's flesh together. He looked up at Nick to make sure it was okay and upon getting a nod looked back down at the area around his fingers. "Daddy owie," Jacob said firmly.

"Daddy big owie," Nick said with a smile. "I'm really resisting the urge to grab you and tickle you right now," Nick teased as he put his shirt back down. "Want daddy to tickle you?"

"No," Jacob said firmly.

"Ah darn," Nick smiled.

"Darn…" Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob don't repeat what I say," Nick said quickly.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"Well because um…well just because."

"Yeah that's a good answer," Sara laughed. 

"Ah help please?" Nick said weakly.

"No way mister," Sara smiled. "Your son asked you a question and you have to answer it," she said looking at Jacob's puzzled face. 

"Man I forgot that he's in the mimicking stage. Better be careful what we say," Nick said looking back at Jacob. "Jacob I'll tell you what to repeat, okay?"

"Oh yeah good answer," Sara groaned.

"What?" Nick said in defence.

"Jacob 'darn' is a slang word. We don't say slang," Sara told him pointedly.

"Why mommy?"

"Because it's bad manners," Sara said looking at Nick. "Right Nick?"

"Yes we d…" Nick started and then quickly stopped when he noticed Sara's sharp glance. "Yes that's right Jacob," Nick agreed. "Okay buddy?"

"Kay," Jacob said slowly.

"Shesh," Nick sighed. "I need a drink," he said making her laugh.

"Well how about some soup?" Dr. Adams asked walking into the room.

"Can I eat soup today?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Well I'm going to try you on soft very puréed smooth soup. I don't want to upset the stomach so it won't be very acidic. Maybe simple broth or something," Dr. Adams said in a soft tone. "How do you feel?"

"Doc I need to go home and get some good rest," Nick moaned.

"Nick you were shot in the chest and it did some considerable damage. It needs to heal or you could bleed internally and die," Dr. Adams said with a frown.

"Oh," Nick said gravely. "I don't want to die."

"I know you don't Nick," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "Just a few more days. How's Sara and Jacob this morning?"

"Tired but okay," Sara said with a soft smile. "Jacob had a few nightmares but he did sleep a bit."

"Well all in all I think you are all coping with whatever it is that happened," Dr. Adams said softly. "Sara I got the name for the family counsellor for you," Dr. Adams said handing her a piece of paper. "I would really like you to stop by her office later today and just meet her. Take Jacob. I feel it's very important in the healing process, for all of you."

"Well I'll um…"

"Sara," Nick said softly.

"I'll do my best," she said firmly. 

"Good," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "And is Jacob being a good boy today?"

"Yah," Jacob said with a shy smile. 

"Well he appears to be okay," Dr. Adams said looking at him with a frown.

"What?" Sara asked quickly. 

"I think I'll take a blood test from him today. He's looking a little peaked and I want to be sure that he's not deficient in anything," Dr. Adams said making a note in his chart. 

"But is he okay?" Sara asked in concern.

"Sara I'm sure he's just fine. But he has been through a lot and probably not sleeping very soundly. I just want to make sure he's on the road back to be healthy. Nothing to worry about I assure you," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile. "Trust me it's for his good."

"Okay," Sara said looking at Nick. "When?"

"Well I can look at him when I'm done with Nick," Dr. Adams suggested. "Have you and he had breakfast?"

"Not yet," Sara replied.

"Why don't you have breakfast and when you come back I'll be ready for you," Dr. Adams suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sara said standing up and fetching Jacob off his father's bed once more. "Time to eat squirt," she teased poking him and making him laugh and squirm. "Wanna have con-flakes for breakfast?"

"Yah!" Jacob said eagerly.

"Me to please," Nick smiled.

"Maybe in a few days," Dr. Adams reminded him.

"I was kidding," Nick sighed. "How about beer? It's smooth."

Sara grabbed some clothes for herself and Jacob and led them both into the bathroom to get changed for the day while Dr. Adams looked at Nick. Something inside her however was making her stomach tighten just a bit. Something was playing in her mind that not was all it seemed to be. Something was wrong and she hated that feeling. The last time she had that feeling they all nearly died. Maybe I'm just paranoid, she said inside. I mean Hank…why did I say Hank? I don't suspect him and…she said inside looking down at Jacob. I know he doesn't like kids, she said to herself. Why the sudden change of heart? What's he up to? Or is it nothing? 

"Mommy beakfast," Jacob said breaking her thoughts.

"Right," she said helping him with his shirt. "Let's think happy thoughts shall we?" She tried to convince herself. Trying to ignore the tiny little voice in her head shouting to her that something was _still _wrong. A tiny voice that usually isn't heard until things _go_ wrong.

**Hope you all liked this chapter as well. For fans of my original fiction please check out the preliminary workings of my very own original fiction website. www.andorianiceprincess.com. Email me with your thoughts and hope you like the first free story already posted. Please check it out as this is the best way to encourage a new author like me. Thanks everyone for your continued support!!**


	15. Homecomings, Threats & Second Chances

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 15 – Homecomings, Threats & Second Chances 

"Jacob I'm going to let you go with just your training underpants," Sara said pulling up a small pair of un-padded underwear up his short legs. "So I want you to tell mommy when you have to go to the bathroom. Okay?"

"Kay," Jacob said as his mother finished dressing him.

"You going to be a good boy today?" Sara asked with a large smile.

"Yah!" Jacob said readily.

"Good boy," she said kissing his cheek and standing up. "Come on let's go see daddy."

********

Nick lay back in his bed and let Dr. Adams attend to him. "So when can I go home Doc?" Nick asked wearily.

"Hopefully in a few days," Dr. Adams said with a firm grin.

"_Days_?" Nick asked in misery. "Why can't I go home today?"

"Nick your body is improving more and more every day, that is very evident. Today the catheter comes out and you'll get a cane and start eating soft foods. Tomorrow you might even have more strength to walk on your own without help. But if you were at home and say fell or passed out and if the bleeding started again and no one was there to…well I'm sure you get the picture. Trust me Nick I know you want to go and it'll probably be better for you to be at home and get some good rest. But before I can sign your release I have to make sure I'm not just signing your death certificate."

"Right," Nick said with a wince as he felt Dr. Adams yank the catheter tubing out and place it in a nearby garbage bag. 

"Nick I want you to make sure that Sara goes and sees the family doctor," Dr. Adams said softly, mindful of Sara still in the other room. 

"I'll try," Nick said with a sheepish smile. "But you know her Doc, strong willed and…I'll make sure," he said looking at the facial expression of Dr. Adams. "I will," he insisted.

"Nick it can only help you all in the long run," Dr. Adams said softly as he heard the bathroom door opening and watched as Sara and Jacob came out.

"How is he?" Sara asked with a look of concern.

"Anxious to go home," Dr. Adams said dryly.

"Aren't we all," Sara muttered.

"See I'm not the only one," Nick said in haste.

"Nice try Nick," Dr. Adams said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Sara before you head down for breakfast I just want to take a blood sample from Jacob."

"Okay," she said as she gently lifted her son onto the bed and stepped back a few feet. 

"Jacob," Dr. Adams said walking up to him and bending down. "I need to take a blood test from you…with this," he said pulling out a modest sized needle.

"No," Jacob said in protest, quickly looking for his mother for some support in his decision.

"Jacob you listen to Dr. Adams," Sara said firmly.

"No," Jacob insisted once more, this time looking over at his father for some help.

"Jacob you listen to Dr. Adams," Nick firmly repeated.

Jacob looked back at Dr. Adams with a look of terror and frustration. "What's dat?" He asked gently pointing to the needle.

"This is a needle Jacob," Dr. Adams said showing him the point. "It might hurt a bit but it's necessary for me to check to make sure that you are okay."

"Will it hurt him?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara you know the answer to that. I'm sorry," he said looking at her. "But I do need to check him."

"Jacob it will be okay," Sara said stepping up beside her son and holding his free arm while Dr. Adams gently took the other one and pushed his sweater sleeve up.

Jacob quickly turned his large round eyes back to what Dr. Adams was doing with his arm and felt the point of the needle about to enter his soft flesh. "NO!" Jacob yelled as the needle started to penetrate his tender skin. He quickly pulled his hand away from his mothers, slapped Dr. Adams's hand and twisted himself away. And before any of them could react he managed to get himself off the bed and was heading for the door.

"Jacob!" Nick yelled in a panic as Sara dashed after her son.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Adams said softly. "I tried to be as gentle as I could."

"I know Doc," Nick said softly as he watched Sara grab her son from behind and hoist his flailing body into the air.

"No!" Jacob whined in protest.

"Jacob it's important," Sara said firmly as she headed back inside, closing the room door with her foot. 

Jacob watched as he was brought back to the bed and forced to sit back down in front of Dr. Adams. This time he felt his mother's strong hands holding his body down while he struggled to get free. "NO!" Jacob yelled out as the needle was forced into the tender skin and some blood was drawn. Jacob's watery eyes immediately darted to the blood and he watched in painful fascination as his blood was extracted and drawn into the clear plastic needle. 

Dr. Adams quickly pulled the needle away and immediately applied an alcohol pad to stop the small amount of blood and clean and seal up the small wound.

Jacob looked up at his mother with round watery eyes and then back down at his arm that Dr. Adams was holding. "Owie," he whispered.

"You were such a good boy Jacob," Dr. Adams said softly as he pulled out a small sucker. "And good boys are rewarded."

"Jacob what do you say?" Sara reminded him.

"Peese," Jacob said in a loud happy tone.

"Very well," Dr. Adams said holding up the sucker, to which Jacob's greedy hands quickly plucked it from the adult's before him. 

"What do you say?" Sara reminded him once more.

"Tank you," Jacob said with a shy smile.

"I'll have this analyzed right away," Dr. Adams said standing up and looking at Sara and Nick. "I'm not really worried but I just have to check and make sure. I think it's just a diet issue but I just need to be sure."

"Okay," Sara said with a faint smile. "Well I'm going to get some breakfast. Can Nick eat anything?"

"How about yogurt Doc?" Nick asked in desperation.

"That should be fine," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile.

"Yogurt it is," Sara smiled. "And strong coffee for me," she said dryly, making both adult males laugh. 

"Well I'm going to get you a few more things Nick and then I'll be back later," he said handing Sara a piece of paper before he left. "Dr. Lily Chan will be expecting you this afternoon."

"Right," Sara said with a frown as she watched Dr. Adams leave the room.

"Leave Jacob with me," Nick suggested as Sara turned back to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just close the door and we'll be okay," Nick said firmly. "Sara this way you can get breakfast without worrying about him leaving you again."

"Okay," Sara said leaning over to kiss Nick. "Be right back."

"Hurry," he said with a broad smile. 

"Jacob you have to stay and watch over daddy," Sara said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why?" Jacob asked with a slight frown.

"Because he's hurt and needs you to protect him," Sara said softly.

"Why?" Jacob asked again.

"Because I said so," Sara said firmly.

"Yeah nice answer," Nick teased.

"Oh hush," Sara smirked. "Just make sure he can't escape you."

"Sara it'll be okay," Nick told her. "Just go and hurry back."

"Be right back," Sara said heading for the door.

"Momma," Jacob said trying to get himself off the hospital bed. 

"Jacob you stay with me," Nick said grabbing his arm.

"No!" Jacob whined as he tried to pull himself free.

"Jacob you are to stay with daddy," Sara said firmly.

"NO!" Jacob half yelled.

"Jacob don't yell at your mother," Sara snapped making Jacob quickly close his mouth and look at his mother with a frown. "Don't you want to stay with daddy?"

"No," Jacob said shaking his head no. "Come ith you," he said quickly.

"Jacob don't you want to stay with me?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Go ith momma," Jacob said pointing to Sara.

"Jacob the last time you came with me you didn't listen to me so this time you have to stay here," Sara said firmly. Sara watched Jacob just about to open his mouth and quickly continued. "Are you going to argue with me?"

Jacob looked at his mother's firm expression and hesitated before he softly said, "no," and then looked up at Nick with a semi-hurt expression. "Say ith dadda?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jacob you stay with me. We can play commando," Nick smiled. "Bring me your guys."

"Kay," Jacob said pulling away from Sara, hopping off the bed and running to the pile of toys on the floor beside the large duffel bag. 

"I'll be right back," Sara said hurrying for the door while Jacob was distracted and then closed the door behind her.

Nick watched her go and then turned back to Jacob who just finished gathering up his toys. Why the sudden change in his son? Why didn't he want to stay? Maybe I'm just paranoid, Nick said inside. I mean children are naturally closer to their mother's and…I'm just paranoid Nick told himself as Jacob neared his bed. 

"Oh damn it!" Nick cursed lightly as he realized he couldn't bend over and pick up Jacob to put him beside him.

"Am it," Jacob said softly.

"Jacob…no…don't repeat what I say," Nick said in exasperation.

"Why?" Jacob asked as he held his arms close to keep the toys from spilling over his arms. 

"Jacob just…" Nick tried as he reached for the nurses button and pressed it. A few minutes later one of the nurses walked into the room as Jacob was still trying to figure out a way to get up to his father. 

"What can I get for you Mr. Stokes?" The young nurse asked him with a smile, flirting with her eyes with the handsome man before her.

Nick, however was now oblivious to another's woman's flirting, now that Sara occupied all his thoughts. "My son?" He asked sheepishly.

"You mean this cute little guy hiding in the corner?" She asked walking towards a now hiding Jacob.

"Yeah my wi…uh Sara…uh well I just can't get him and…" he said with a sigh. "Can you please just put him on the bed beside me?"

"Sure," she said reaching for Jacob.

"NO!" Jacob said loudly as he tried to push her hand away. Sadly he had to free a hand from all the toys which sent them spilling onto the floor before him.

"Jacob you be quiet and let her bring you to me," Nick said in a firm tone.

"No," Jacob said in a softer tone.

"Jacob you listen to your father," Nick reprimanded. "Now…what is your name?" 

"Trish," she smiled.

"Trish is your friend Jacob. She is not going to hurt you so let her pick you up and bring you to me."

Jacob looked at her for a few seconds longer before slowly leaving his hiding spot and walking closer to the strange woman before him. He felt his little heart start to beat a little faster as he was scooped up into the air and then placed beside his father on the hospital bed.

"Thanks," Nick said as he moved over to make room for his son. 

"No problem," she said picking up the stray toys and bringing them to Nick and depositing them on Jacob's lap.

"Tank you…" Jacob half whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiled as she turned to leave. "Want me to close the door?"

"Yes thanks," Nick said as she closed the door. But just as the door closed he caught sight of someone down the hall walking towards their room. "Hank!" He muttered under his breath. "Great."

"G…ate…" Jacob tried.

"That's right Jacob…great," Nick said lightly as he watched his son trying to repeat his every word. Nick felt his anxiety start to grow as he thought about another attempt at Sara on Hank's part. But to his surprise Hank lightly knocked on the door before opening it and looking at Nick and Jacob.

"Oh what a sweet picture," Hank mocked making Nick frown heavily.

"What the hel…do you want?" Nick quickly corrected himself, remembering not to curse in front of Jacob.

"Oh what's the matter Stokes? Not man enough to curse in front of your runt?" Hank teased.

"What do you want?" Nick asked directly.

"Must be nice to have all the pretty nurses at your beck-and-call," Hank said directly. "Gotten a sponge bath yet? Or is that just for sissies?"

Nick looked at Hank but refused to utter a word. Instead he found himself instinctively pulling Jacob closer under his strong embrace. 

"Well just thought I'd drop by and see if you were still in the _pathetic_ stage," Hank mocked. "And I see you are. Must be hard not gettin' any," Hank laughed. "But then again did you ever really before?"

"Do I have to call security?" Nick warned. "I don't like that kind of cheap talk in front of my son."

"You know I bet he's not even yours. What do you say runt? Nick lying to you? Daddy lying to you?" Hank laughed as Nick went for the nurses button. "Later Stokes," Hank said as he went to close the door. "By the time you break your delusion bubble Sara and I will be happy…_together_," he emphasized as he closed the door behind him. 

"Damn it!" Nick cursed loudly in anger as he felt his blood starting to boil slightly.

"Amn it," Jacob said once again.

Nick looked at Jacob and quickly softened his harsh look as he noticed the surprised look on his son's face. "Jacob I'm sorry," Nick said quickly. "Please don't repeat what I say," Nick said in exasperation.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked softly.

"Because I'm not in a good mood right now," Nick said leaning back in his bed.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked again.

"Because I have a headache," Nick moaned.

Jacob quickly pushed the toys aside and then moved himself upwards and kissed Nick lightly on the forehead. Nick looked at his son who looked back at him with a soft smile. "Jacob you are the reason love exists," Nick said kissing his son on the cheek. "I love you so much," he told his son. "Jacob I would never hurt you in any way. Hank…the man that just left. He is _not_ your friend," Nick said firmly. "Do you understand that?"

"Yah," Jacob said softly.

"What did I say?"

"H…an...k…not my fend," Jacob tried in one sentence.

"That's right Hank is _not_ your friend," Nick said firmly. "Now let's play," Nick said with an uneasy smile. No doubt he's heading for Sara right now, Nick said inside. Damn it! He cursed silently. We have to get home and fast!

********

"Thanks," Sara said reaching inside her wallet and reaching for her VISA. In the same instance her elbow connected with the bottle of milk beside her and was about to push it over the edge of the tray and onto the floor when it was quickly caught and returned to it's rightful place.

"I think you were about to lose this," Hank said with a broad smile.

"What? Oh thanks," Sara said with a slight shake of her head. "Must not be fully awake yet."

"Well you still look beautiful," Hank said making her blush in front of the cashier as she signed the VISA slip. She chose not to comment but instead quickly stuffed the receipt into her wallet and then reached for the tray.

"Want some help?" Hank eagerly offered.

"Um no thanks," she said trying to get herself and the full tray past him. When it wasn't working she stopped in the entrance to the cafeteria and looked up at him with a frown. "Will you ever give it up?"

"Nope," he said firmly.

"Hank I'm in love with Nick. We are going to be married. There are lots of other women," Sara said firmly. 

"Not like you," Hank insisted as a few people entered the room making it possible for Sara to finally escape. "There is no woman like you Sara," he said catching up to her. "Won't you at least have dinner with me? Just once?"

"Hank no," Sara said firmly. "Now I don't know why you won't take no for an answer but that's all you'll get from me," Sara said as the elevator doors opened and she quickly stepped inside and pressed the floor button. "Sorry Hank but it's not going to be," she told him as the doors closed her from his view.

"Yes it will Sara," Hank said firmly. "No one says no to me," he said as his fists automatically clenched up and he turned and headed for his station. "Well one did…but never again," he muttered under his breath. "You'll be mine Sara…you won't say no to me again."

********

By the time Sara reached their room her heart had started to slow but she still worried about Hank in her mind. Why doesn't he just give up, she asked herself? I thought he liked Cheryl? Or was it her that liked him? Whatever the situation she tried to push it out of her mind and dwell on the fact that she had a wedding to plan. But something inside the pit of her stomach refused to just let it drop. 

"I'm back," Sara said softly as she pushed the door open. "What on earth?" She asked in mild laughter.

"Don't ask," Nick moaned as he lay in his bed with his shirt open and all of Jacob's toy soldier's on top of him.

"Pay ith dadda," Jacob smiled.

"I see that," Sara said closing the door behind her. "But right now," she said setting the tray down and looking back at them. "It's time for…um how did he get on the bed? I thought…" she said looking at the duffel bag and then back at Nick. "Did you pick him up?"

"No," Nick said quickly. "I called the nurse…Trish and she uh…"

"Trish?" Sara asked with an arched brow. "You are on a first name basis with the nurse now?" Sara teased, pretending to be mad.

"Sara it's not what you think," Nick said quickly. "I had to get her name to tell Jacob that she was his friend so that he would stop hitting her and let her pick him up and put him beside me," Nick rattled off in haste. "Sara I swear it's the truth," Nick insisted.

"I believe you," she smiled as she looked at Jacob. "You need to grow taller," she smiled.

"Yah," Jacob said with a slight nod of his head. "Pee mommy," Jacob said with an anxious look.

"Good timing," Nick said with a sheepish grin.

"You really need to get better," Sara sighed. "I am not going to be the only one to teach him to pee. Besides daddy can teach you to aim straight."

"Sara!" Nick scolded making her laugh as he blushed. "Jacob mommy will take you to the bathroom."

"Pee mommy," Jacob said in urgency.

Sara scooped her son up and dashed him to the bathroom while Nick just watched with an amused smile on his face. "Wipe that smug look off your face Stokes," Sara called out from the bathroom.

"How did…do you have x-ray vision?" Nick laughed.

"Yes," she teased him back as she came out a few minutes later with Jacob trailing behind her. "And you better be careful."

"Me?" Nick asked in innocence. "I'm always a good boy."

"Right," Sara said sarcastically, pulling the table close to them as Nick gathered up Jacob's toys and started to put them onto the other bed.

"Did you um…did Hank run into you?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yes," Sara said as she started to make Jacob a small plate of food.

"He was here," Nick said softly.

"Here? In the room?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yup," Nick said firmly. "That boy is seriously messed up."

"What did he say?" Sara questioned.

"Well I don't think he likes me," Nick half joked. "Don't worry Sara it's just hot air. I'm not afraid of him," he said firmly.

"But it doesn't hurt to be cautious," Sara told him.

"I know," he replied with a slight smile. "But let's talk about his later okay? I'm hungry," he said looking sideways at Jacob who was still looking at Sara. Besides I don't want to tell her I feel paranoid just because he's jealous and acting stupid. I'm sure it's nothing and he'll be back to normal when he doesn't have to see us every day. But just to be sure I think I'll tell Dr. Adams to keep an eye on him, Nick said inside. What can it hurt?

"Right," she said with an uneasy smile, breaking his thoughts. "Time for breakfast Jacob," Sara said pushing the table close to them and helping him sit up straight. "Now I want you to eat all this food," she said. "After that sucker I'm surprised he isn't on a sugar high."

"Give him a few hours," Nick teased as he took the small cup of strawberry yogurt from her. "Thanks," he said warmly as his hand lingered on hers. "I miss you," he half whispered, taking advantage of the fact that Jacob was distracted with getting his breakfast into his mouth. "God I want you so badly," he moaned softly.

"I know," she said, slightly blushing. "I need to feel you ins…" she said and then looked up quickly, her cheeks turning a deep red.

"Me too," he said gently squeezing her hand. "But Dr. Adams said I can go home in a few days. We'll just have to be extra careful," he winked.

"You are so bad," Sara smiled as she looked up at Jacob.

"Dadda bad?" Jacob asked in innocence.

"Do I get a spanking if I am?" Nick flirted.

"Nick Stokes!" Sara scolded with a smile of her own.

"Well," Nick teased.

"Dadda bad?" Jacob asked his father this time.

"No Jacob daddy is a good boy," Nick smiled as he looked up at Sara. "You sure Greg can't watch him so that we can have sex?"

"Nick Stokes!" Sara scolded again, her face even redder.

"I guess not," Nick said with a mock sigh as he laughed too. "I love you Sara Sidle. I can't wait until you are my wife," he said proudly.

"There is nothing I want more," she said leaning over and giving him a kiss. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Nothing," she reaffirmed. "And there is nothing that will stop me from marrying you."

********

__

"We'll see about that Sara," Hank's bitter words hung in the stale air of the hallway as he turned and slowly headed for the exit stairs. 

********

"My wife," Nick beamed. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Sara smiled. 

"Me too," Jacob echoed making them both laugh. "Mommy milk to dink," he said reaching for his small hospital cup.

"Drink Jacob," Nick stated firmly.

"Dwink," Jacob said softly making Nick smile in approval.

"You want some milk to dink…I mean drink?" Sara asked quickly.

"Gutter mind," Nick muttered under his breath.

"He's your son," Sara retorted as she poured Jacob some milk to drink.

"I know," Nick smiled. "Like I said…gutter mind…I was referring to him."

"Oh brother," Sara said with a sigh as she looked at Jacob and started to laugh and so did Nick. Jacob just looked at his parents as if they were insane and then went back to eating his breakfast. Soon Sara and Nick joined him, unaware of the evil entity plotting against their happy union. Would it succeed?

********

"Man I can't wait to get home," Greg said as he slowly packed up his few clothing items while Beth was in the bathroom with the door slightly ajar.

"Yeah me too," she said with a slight yawn. "These hospital beds just don't do anything for my body."

"Yeah right," Greg laughed. "So do you want me to drop you at your place?" Greg asked walking up to her and hugging her to him.

"I…" she started with a frown and then looked at him with a look of concern. "I want to go with you to your place."

"Beth I will be okay," Greg insisted.

"Yeah but…well I mean has it been cleaned since…" her voice trailed off.

"Beth I'm sure that Grissom and Brass were all over that place, got what they needed to and cleaned it up. Trust me it will be fine," he said softly kissing the top of her head.

"Well if you're sure," she said slowly with a hint of disappointment.

"But if you'd like to come and help me say do laundry then…"

"Laundry?" Beth asked with a frown. "Yeah like that is fun."

"Who said I'd be washing clothes," Greg teased. "No seriously I want you to come back with me. At least until I can get the pre-homecoming jitters to wear off."

"Well then I'd be happy to," she smiled. "I called the Dean and told him I'd be taking a few more days off."

"Well I still owe you a picnic in the park," Greg said with a smile.

"Picnic…park?" Beth asked in happy surprise.

"Yeah I…I didn't tell you did I?" Greg asked sheepishly.

"That was the surprise?"

"It was," Greg said dryly. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled. "I thought you wanted to take me to the science fair."

"That was just a ruse," he teased. 

"Well it worked," she tease back. "But the picnic sounds wonderful. What other surprises do you have for me?"

"Well Nick asked me to be his best man," Greg told her.

"Really? Wow that's cool," Beth smiled as she traced a finger down his firm chest. "I'd love to see you in a tux."

"Well I won't if you don't want me to," he said in haste.

"What? Greg, Nick is your best friend and…why would you think I wouldn't want you to?"

"Well I mean Sara…well she'll probably pick someone else and…"

"Greg that is just ridiculous. I mean even if Nick didn't pick you I wouldn't expect Sara to pick me. We've only just become friends recently. Besides if it were us getting married and you picked Nick I probably would have Carla and not Sara," Beth explained.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Hardly," she smiled warmly at him. "Greg I love you. Now let's go say bye to Nick and Sara and get outta here."

"My sentiments exactly," Greg said firmly. "Can't wait to get home," he uttered fatefully.

********

"Good morning," Grissom said walking into the kitchen to find Catherine already starting with some coffee. He walked up behind her and gently kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"It is now," she smiled as she continued to fill the coffee maker. "Sleep well?"

"Forgot where I was," he teased.

"Oh really?" Catherine said twisting herself around in his grasp. "Occupational hazard?"

"Only when it comes to you," he said with a wink. 

"Uh huh," she smiled as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Grissom pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers and gently started to taste them.

"Uh morning," Lindsey said walking into the room and then quickly turning around at seeing the two adults locked in a passionate embrace.

"Morning sweetie," Catherine said a little out of breath as she and Grissom quickly pulled apart.

"Morning Lindsey," Grissom said in a rather formal tone.

"Do you think you two could stop making out long enough for me to get my things," she said turning around and gently moving for the fridge. 

"Sorry," Grissom mumbled softly. 

"Why? My mom's a hottie," Lindsey teased as she quickly grabbed her lunch from the fridge and headed for the front door. "Later."

"Lindsey…" Catherine called to the now closed door. "Be right back," she said rushing after her daughter. "Lindsey!" She called making the young girl stop mid stride.

"Mom I don't want a lecture. I know you like uncle…well I mean Gil and…" she said turning around to look at her mother. "Well I guess it's just strange."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Catherine said with a slight frown. "You have just as much right to this house as I do. We'll try to be a little more careful."

"It's okay," Lindsey said with a shrug. "So do I have to say that my mom is dating my uncle?" Lindsey asked with a frown.

"No," Catherine said quickly. "You can just call him Gil," she said with a soft smile.

"Do you love him?" Lindsey asked softly.

"I think I might," Catherine said slowly, her voice almost a whisper. "Do you like him?"

"Very much," Lindsey smiled. "I'm just happy to see you happy," she said giving her mom a quick hug as they heard a brief horn honk behind them. "So did you have sex last night?" Lindsey asked as her ride pulled up.

"What?" Catherine half shrieked.

"Bye mom. See you after school!" Lindsey called out as she raced for her friends van and got in.

"Unbelievable," Catherine sighed as she waved to her daughter and then turned around and headed inside.

"Everything okay?" Grissom asked in concern. "Because if I did anything tha…"

"Everything is fine," Catherine reassured him. "It's just going to be an adjustment for all of us. No harm done. But perhaps we can be a little more careful," Catherine said walking up to him.

"Catherine the last thing I want is to create friction between you and Lindsey," he started off in a haste. Catherine quickly kissed him on the lips, stopping his useless chatter. 

"Everything is okay," she said warmly. "It's new for me as well. I mean you are the first one since Eddie and…" her voice trailed off in a soft whisper. "Everything is okay," she reaffirmed. "Come on let's get some breakfast and then get to work."

Grissom watched Catherine in amazement and then let out a heavy sigh before he quietly headed back to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. He knew she was trying to juggle work her daughter and them and the of course there was Nick and Sara and…amazing, he said inside. He was still lost in thought when Catherine came up behind him making him slightly jump.

"Sorry didn't hear you," he said sheepishly as he turned around to face her. 

"I was going to take a shower and…well did you want to join me?" She asked boldly, her heart racing at top speed.

"Uh…" Grissom said as he felt his face go warm. In truth they hadn't had sex the night before but only a very passionate make out session and then fell asleep in each other's arms. This was…"Are you sure?" Grissom asked lamely and then stopped. "Sorry that was lame. I guess I'm just nervous."

"We don't have to if you're not ready," she said turning away. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

"I am ready," he insisted. "But first," he said tilting his head to hers and kissing her on the lips. "First I want to have a good reason to have a shower."

"Like what?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"Like working up a sweat," he flirted as he took her head and led her to the bed. "But we don't have to if you're not ready," he smiled warmly as he slowly started to unbutton his pyjama top.

"I am ready," she said walking up to him with a shy smile on her face. 

"Catherine this is uh…well it has been a long time and…"

"For me as well," she said softly. "But trust me it's like riding a bike…you never forget."

********

"How come so quiet?" Nick asked as they sat watching Jacob play with his toys after breakfast. 

"Just thinking about that doctor," Sara said with a frown. "Guess I'm just nervous."

"Sara there is nothing to be nervous about," Nick said taking her hand in his and holding it. "She just wants to make sure that you get all your demons out. I mean since it's happened Sara you have hardly talked about. I know we all have nightmares but…Sara you killed him," Nick whispered making her look back at him. "You can't let that eat away inside of you."

"But I am dealing with it," Sara insisted. "I don't need to…I just don't want her to get inside my head and start tearing it apart and…"

"Sara you are in charge. If you feel that then you can stop at any time," Nick reassured her. "But I'm sure she just wants you to talk."

"I don't know if I can do it," Sara moaned.

"Yes you can. Sara you are strong…you can do this," Nick said pulling her to him and giving her a warm kiss. "Besides I'll be there with you. She's a family doctor right?"

"But what if…" Sara said pulling away. She played with the edge of her shirt, her eyes looking down not able to meet his.

"What if you have to talk about your past?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes," Sara whispered, her eyes immediately watering. She looked up at Nick with a slight nod. "Nick it was painful then and to talk about it…"

"Sara he's dead," Nick said in a soft but firm tone. "Terry can never hurt you again. But she'll probably want to know why he came back and did the things he did. She'll probably want to know about his possessive attitude and…"

"Just because I stood up for myself?" Sara spat, making Jacob quickly look up at her; she didn't notice. "I'm supposed to be looking over my shoulder every time I say no to some guy?" She asked loudly.

"Sara that's not what I mea…"

"Why the hell should she judge me for being weak? Maybe she'll say I should have stayed and tried to help him!" Sara spat once more. She looked at Nick's soft expression and then noticed as his eyes moved past hers and focused on the small wondering face behind her. Sara's face went white with dread as she slowly turned to look at her son.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Wat's wong mommy?" Jacob asked softly.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Sara said gently touching his cheek. "Mommy is just a little…nervous."

"Why?" Jacob asked in confusion.

Sara turned back to Nick and let out a sad sigh. "Nick I can't do this. I can't let Jacob see me like that in front of that woman."

"Sara she's a family doctor. She'll want us all ther…well maybe when it's focused on you and me we can leave him with Greg?" Nick suggested. "Sara I can handle your yelling and frustration but he can't. He doesn't understand and…"

"Yes we could leave him with Greg," Sara said softly as she turned back to Jacob. "I'm sorry."

"Why mommy?" Jacob asked softly.

"Jacob sometimes adults just need to blow off a little steam," Nick tried.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked Nick.

"Uh…" he said looking at Sara and noticed her mouth turn into a slight smile. "Great," he moaned. "Can't we just push a button and fast forward him through the 'why' years?"

"Would be nice," Sara sighed. "Nick I'm sorry. Maybe I do need to let it out…I guess…I guess I'm afraid," she said heavily. 

"Sara I'm not looking forward to it either but it is necessary," Nick said softly. 

"Okay I'll do it," Sara said with a firm nod of her head. "When?" 

"Go when you feel the nerve, I guess," Nick suggested. "Do you want me to look after Jacob?" He asked softly.

"No I want you to rest and get better so that we can leave this place faster," she told him with a smile. 

"Sounds good to me," Nick smiled. "We _will_ get through this Sara, I promise you. Hell we got through worse, this should be a walk in the park."

"More like Sherwood Forest," Sara teased. 

"Mommy poo," Jacob said tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Okay," Sara said with a sigh. "Nick you really _need_ to get better," Sara said jumping off the bed and taking Jacob once more to the bathroom. While she helped her small son go to the bathroom she thought about the appointment with the family doctor. 

The rest of the morning progressed fairly well. Greg and Beth dropped by once more to say goodbye before they left to go back to Greg's. Warrick dropped by another bouquet of flowers and even Al and Brass managed a few minutes to see them. Finally after lunch Grissom and Catherine had said their goodbyes and it was time for Sara to go and see the family counsellor.

"I don't think I can do this," Sara said in nervousness as she clenched her fists and stood looking out the window. "I just know this is going to reflect badly on me as a mother."

"Sara she just wants to help you talk about what happened with Terry," Nick said softly.

"I know but…Nick what if," she said turning back to him with a deep frown. "What if she holds me responsible for something happening to Jacob. I mean what Terry did and…"

"Sara have other women been physically abused before?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Have some of them managed to break free and have a normal life?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Sara they have all had to battle something, probably not to the extreme you did, but maybe so. Should they all be condemned for something that wasn't even their fault? I'm sure you didn't ask Terry to hit you or to come after you or to even be killed. She won't judge you Sara, that's not her job. You're not on trial. She just wants to help," Nick said softly. "Come here," he gestured holding out his hand to her.

Sara slowly walked back to Nick and stood beside his bed.

"Sit here," he said moving himself over and letting her sit down beside him. "Sara I love you and I love how you love our son," he said looking over a now sleeping Jacob. "You can do this," he told her softly. "Please trust me."

"I love you Nick," she whispered. "I just don't want to screw this up either."

"Sara you can't do that," Nick said firmly. "I'm not Terry and I never will be. You are not the same person you were when you were with him. You are stronger now and you have more love in your life now than you did then. You can only do better," he told her.

"Why do you see so much good in me?" Sara asked in surprise. "You make me sound like…"

"Like the most amazing woman in the world?" Nick asked with a half smile. "That's because you are Sara…to me…and that's all that matters. And if anyone deserves a second chance it's you. You just need to take it."

Sara looked at him in amazement and then before he could speak another word she bent forwards and started to hungrily taste his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, wanting more. A few minutes later she pulled back and looked at him with a soft expression. "You are the most amazing man I have ever known," she whispered softly. "I love you Nick Stokes more than anything."

"And that love will get us through this," he told her.

"I'm going to go now," she said looking over at Jacob. "I'm glad he's asleep, he was so tired. Will you be okay?" She asked looking back at him.

"We'll be fine," Nick told her. "Just go already so you can get back faster."

"Right," she said standing up. She forced herself to take one more deep breath before looking once more at the now crumpled up piece of paper in her hands. "Office 2A," she mumbled as she headed for the room door. She lingered at the door a few seconds before opening it and stepping into the hallway. With one last loving glance at Nick who smiled back at her she gently closed the door and started for the elevator. "I can do this," she told herself over and over again. "I…can…do this…"

********

"Are you sure you can do this?" Beth asked softly as the cab stopped in front of Greg's place.

"Everything is going to be just fine," he said with a slight frown as he stared at the slightly open front door. "Come on," he said taking her hand in his as the cab drove away. He took a deep breath and started for his front door. 

Beth looked at him and knew his anxiety inside was starting to match hers. She felt her stomach start to tighten into a heavy knot but knew if she voiced her panic right now it would do more harm than good and so decided to just keep it to herself for the time being. But as the front door opened and they were met with the horrific sight before them both knew it wouldn't be easy to just keep it inside.

"What the hell?" Greg softly cursed as he pushed his front door open and stared at the bloody stain on the carpet and the mess that Terry had made a few nights earlier.

"I thought that…" Beth started in a soft whisper.

"I thought so too," Greg said feeling his stomach tighten. He closed his eyes for a few seconds but when he opened them he was once again thrust back into Terry's evil grasp, bound, beaten and watching Nick please for his life.

"Nick…no…" he whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the gunshot ring in his ears. But then he remembered that Nick wasn't killed with the shot, only wounded and quickly opened them, drawing another large breath of life-sustaining air into his weary lungs.

"Greg let's go to my place," Beth said feeling her stomach start to tighten. She too was forced to relive painful memories of her terror in the dark, being tied up and hit and then coming back into the living room and thinking Greg was dead.

"It seems like…" she started with a soft sob and gasp for air. "Greg it seems like only…" she said starting to falter.

"Beth!" Greg said as he turned to her in a panic. He reached for her just as her legs gave way and she collapsed into his strong arms. "Beth just hold on," he said dropping the duffle bag and forgetting his own pain and lifting her into the air and carrying her inside. Sadly he had no where to put her that wouldn't bring back evil nightmares and so was forced to just stand in the middle of his living room with the woman he loved slumped into his embrace. Suddenly the room started to spin and small dark circles started to form before his weary eyes. 

"Oh god…" Greg's voice trailed off as he watched in a vision as Terry came towards him, the large gleaming knife in his raised hand. 

__

"Time to die," the vision image said in a low terrifying sound.

"Not…real…" Greg said trying to shake the image from his head. Sadly he just made the dizziness worse and blackness started to consume him. In terrifying slow motion he felt himself falling to the ground with Beth on top of him. Before he passed out he watched Terry loom over him, the knife raised and heard Beth start to scream. Darkness engulfed him as evil laughter continued to ring in his ears long after darkness had settled upon Las Vegas.

********

"I am getting this strange feeling that we are forgetting something very important," Grissom said with a frown.

"Like what?" Catherine asked softly. "Everyone said everything happened at that lake. What are we missing? Terry was never at Nick and Sara's?"

"I don't know but I hate that feeling," Grissom said with a frown. 

"So do I," Catherine muttered. "Usually means your right."

"And I _hate_ being right."

********

Sara stood nervously outside Dr. Lily Chan's door and took another breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Finally she balled up enough courage to knock on the door and then slowly push it open when she heard a soft female voice call her to come in.

"Sara?" Asked an attractive Asian-American woman in her late 40's as Sara entered the room.

"Dr. Lily Chan?" Sara asked formally.

"Please call me Lily," she said warmly. "And yes come in."

Sara nervously closed the door and walked up to the desk and stood before it, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sara please sit down and just try to relax," Lily said in a soft tone. "This won't hurt."

"Right sure," Sara said taking a seat before the desk and crossing her legs and then uncrossing them.

"Is this your first visit to a family counsellor?" Dr. Lily Chan asked softly.

"First and hopefully last," Sara muttered under her breath. She looked up in horror as Lily just stared back at her with an amused look. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Sara I hope it's your last as well. But I think a few sessions will be beneficial from what Dr. Adams has told me. But I don't want to hear what he told me I want to hear what you have to tell me."

"That's just it. I don't have anything I _want _to tell you," Sara insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked in concern. "Are you sleeping okay? Eating okay? Is your son? Your husband?"

"First of all Nick is not my husband – yet and yes I am sleeping okay and Jacob he…" her voice trailed off.

"Well why don't I get you to fill out this form and then we can just talk for a few minutes," Lily said handing her a clipboard with a form on it. "It's just standard procedure and it lets you know that whatever you want to tell me is strictly confidential. Nothing you tell me is _ever_ repeated."

"That's reassuring," Sara muttered under her breath making Lily laugh lightly. 

"You sound like me once upon a time," Lily said with a heavy sigh.

"You? But I thought you had to be…well I don't know…something become a shrink," Sara said quickly. 

"I thought so to," Lily said holding up a picture of a smiling little girl.

"She's darling," Sara said looking at the cute little girl. "What's her name?"

"Maria," Lily smiled. "And she died in my arms not so many years ago."

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Oh my god that is just terrible. I'm so sorry. What happened? Oh I'm sorry that was rude. I guess you don't like to talk about it."

"At first I didn't," Lily said firmly. "But then a wise and dear friend helped me see that if I didn't I would be sorry and never be able to let go and move on. You see Sara inside I was fine. I knew that and that's what I made everyone else around me believe. Even my husband was fooled. But I guess the day I finally drank myself into a stupor I realized that I needed serious help."

Sara's eyes started to water as she listened to the sordid tale of the woman before her and it finally dawned on her that everyone had some evil cross to bear that she wasn't being pegged as different and that once it was over she would be fine. But she just had to get through it.

"Were you a shrink…sorry doctor then?"

"Not like I am now," she said seriously. "Sometimes it's hard to take our own medicine. But then I started to work here and with some kind encouragement from Dr. Adams I was able to get the help I needed. The woman who helped me come to terms with my loss has since passed away but what she taught me and how she helped me has stayed with me and always will. After my time with her I knew I wanted to focus on families and help anyone who has ever experienced anything painful and trialsome. Sara you are not alone. You are not the only one that has had to come with terms with the consequences of something that didn't go right in our life at one time. And it's true that while the problem might seem insurmountable right now…trust me it's not," she said reaching over the desk and touching Sara's hand.

"If I can get through this so can you," Lily said softly.

"What happened to Maria? How did she die?" Sara asked softly, her watery eyes still fixed on the little girls picture.

"I killed her," Lily said pulling back.

"What?" Sara asked in shock.

"Well not directly but…I was um…well she was in the bathtub and I left her unattended. She was soapy, stood up and slipped. It was ruled neglect but I was never convicted of anything. The judge felt the best punishment for me was to be condemned to a life sentence with the knowledge that I killed the one life that I had brought into this world. My child that I cherished more than anything."

"That…oh my god," Sara whispered.

"The judge also felt that instead of revoking my doctor's license that I would be in a better position to help others not to do the same, lead by example…example of what _not_ to do. That was some years ago and I have since put it behind me, but trust me Sara I live with that pain and guilt every day. I thought I'd never be able to have children again but…" she said pulling out another picture of another little girl. "But it's amazing what things you can do when you are given a second chance. Her name is Tiffany and she is already starting to put sentences together. She will be three in a few weeks and…and she is the lifeline that I hang onto everyday. My second chance Sara."

"I can't…how did you…I mean how did you survive?" Sara asked softly.

"With the help of my husband and family but it was Dr. Melissa Anderson that really saved my life. She helped me see that while it was my fault I could make things right a second time and help others not to make the first mistake."

"But I already have," Sara moaned. "I killed a man in self defense that I should have known better than to get involved with in the first place."

"But you were given a second chance right?"

"I don't deserve it!" Sara yelled as she stood up to leave the room.

"Do any of us?" Lily countered, forcing Sara to turn around to face her. "None of us _deserve_ our second chances," she said kindly. "But sometimes…sometimes we are lucky and we get them. We just have to know how to be thankful, show our appreciation and then never take them for granted a second time."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do all that," Sara whispered in torment.

"Then let me show you how. Trust me Sara if I can do this so can you," Lily said extending her hand. "I'm offering help…will you take it? Will you let me help you use your second chance to the fullest extent possible?"

Sara stood for a few seconds in silence, her world spinning around her at rapid pace. I don't deserve this second chance, she said inside. _You know you do, her inner voice told her. Go on, I'm right here with you every step of the way. I won't let you fall._ Promise? _Will all that I have inside, I won't ever let you fall._ Sara's slightly trembling hand reached itself out and grasped Lily's and hung on.

"Help me…" she whispered as a few stray tears escaped the corners of her eyes and stared to roll down her warm cheeks. "Help me get that second chance and never let go."

"I will Sara," Lily smiled warmly. "You have already taken the first step."

**Dear readers, do you still like the story and want more? Hope you're not bored or tired of it yet b/c there could be lots more to come. Please review and let me know. Thanks guys you rock!**


	16. New Friends, New Feelings

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 16 – New Friends and New Feelings…**

Nick stared at the clock as each minute ticked painfully by. His mind was a flurry of nervous activity as to what Sara was going through at the Doctor's office. He knew it would be rough for her and wanted more than anything to be by her side, holding her hand and reassuring her that she would get through all of this and that very soon they would be a happy family once again. He looked over at Jacob who lay peacefully sleeping on his side on the other bed and smiled warmly. 

"My son," Nick whispered softly. Sadly his smile turned to a frown as he noticed Jacob's face screw up in pain and his body start to pull into a small tight ball. 

"Another nightmare," he sighed, wishing to be able to take his son's pain away. "I can't imagine how scared you were that day Jacob," Nick whispered. "I am so sorry you had to endure all that."

********

Jacob's small tormented mind was a mix of dark nightmares that continued to pull him deeper and deeper into the depths of dark despair. 

_'You're gonna die runt!' The large strange man yelled as he threw Jacob into the corner._

Jacob felt his arms being pinned at his sides by the sticky tape and looked up at the man with a sad sacred face. Sadly the man just looked back down at him with a large angry scowl. 

_'You cry and you die!' The angry man yelled at him once more._

Jacob watched with large watery eyes as the man ripped off a strip of that sticky grey stuff and then stuck it to his face. He tried to move his lips and open his mouth to call for his mother and father but the grey stuff kept him silent. He heard his mother's voice screaming in the other room and tried to move himself up and off the bed to help her. But he was unable to make his little body stop trembling and actually sit up. The best he could do was lie on his side, tears streaming down his face and wonder what was happening to his family in the other room. 

_'Time to die runt!' The large man yelled as Jacob felt himself being lifted into the air. _

Jacob felt his head slam into the side of the bed and immediately his chest started to heave and tears started to form once more. But as he was being held upside down the tears started to run into his nose and he felt himself starting to choke. 

Jacob was quickly pulled from his nightmare and looked up at his father with a sad mournful expression, the nightmare having taken it's ugly toll on his system – in more ways than one.

"Dadda," he moaned sadly.

"Jacob did you have a nightmare?"

"Yah," he said as his eyes started to water. He looked around the room to make sure that he was still safe and that only his father was with him.

"Come here," Nick said softly. Nick watched as Jacob slowly moved himself from his spot and noticed the pee stain on the white sheets. "Jacob did you pee?" Nick asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said in hesitation. He looked at his father, wondering if he'd be punished for wetting the bed and not telling his father he had to go to the bathroom. "Batwoom," Jacob whispered.

"Do you still have to go?" Nick asked softly.

"No," Jacob replied. "Sowry."

"It's okay, come here," Nick said opening his arms to his son. Nick waited for Jacob to crawl closer before scooping him up and pulling him into the folds of his strong arms. He felt the dampness coming from underneath him and smelt the faint odor of urine and immediately felt his heart break. He couldn't imagine the nightmares Jacob was having and knew it was even worse because he didn't fully understand why what happened did. But in a few minutes he looked back down and noticed that Jacob was once again asleep, a slight frown on his little brow. Nick kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.  His thoughts then once again turned to Sara. "Hurry back," he whispered.

********

"Well all 911 calls from that night have been logged and accounted for," Brass said walking into Grissom's office.

"All? I thought Greg made one from his cell phone as he chased after Nick and Sara?"

"Well Nick and Sara made one call to go to Greg's place."

"Why did…" Grissom stopped in horrible realization. "Greg…oh my god," he said looking at Catherine. "That's what we forgot."

"I'll get the bag," she said rushing for the locker room down the hall.

"You forgot?" Brass asked incredulously. 

"Don't start," Grissom said with a huff as he rushed out the door and headed for the front door after Catherine.

"Can't believe we forgot to ask that," Catherine said softly.

"That's what happens when emotions get in the way," Grissom lamented.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are all human. And that means to err."

"Is that an excuse?" Catherine asked softly. 

"The only one I have for forgetting a friend."

********

Sara stood and stared at Dr. Lily Chan for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking in a low soft tone. "So what do I do first?" 

"First I want you to come back here and sit down and just take a few deep breaths," Lily said guiding her back to the chair in front of her desk and helping her sit down. Lily sat down on the chair beside her and gently touched her back. "Sara what you are going through right now is painful and each session will probably be hard and…"

"I don't want my son to see me like this," Sara whispered.

"That is a wise request," Lily said warmly. "But it is important that we all sit down together, you and your husband and your son and talk to him about how he is. It might sound strange to try to reason with a three year old but trust me it will help him."

"But he's so little and…he was so scared," Sara whispered in torment. "Terry he uh…oh god he hurt him for no reason."

"And we need to hear from Jacob what he's feeling. Trust me Sara to just talk about it and try to reason with him will be strained and difficult at times but if you don't help him to draw it out it will forever haunt him. I know you don't want that."

"I don't want to hurt him in any way," Sara said firmly.

"Any caring mother wouldn't want that."

"Do you think…I mean am I an unfit mother?" Sara asked in dread.

"What?" Lily asked in surprise. "Sara I would never think that and neither should you," Lily said in a softer tone. "Just because you made a few bad choices that resulted in a tragic moment that unfortunately your son happened to be caught up in is not your fault. It never will be."

"You sound like Nick," Sara said with a soft faint smile.

"Smart man," Lily smiled as well. "Sara you have been through a lot. Not just with this traumatic event but right from the start with Terry. These feelings and emotions need to come out, but not all at once and not today."

"I know. So when?"

"Well the sooner the better. You see Sara the longer you keep it bottled up inside the longer the pain will last and the deeper it will entrench itself. How about we schedule our first official session tomorrow. It will only last an hour if you can do that. If you want it shorter or longer that will be your decision. Remember Sara this is here to _help you in any way it can. I __want to help you in any way I can," Lily said warmly. "Once I have helped you work through your pain with Terry I want Nick to…"_

"Should Nick be here with me…well I mean he isn't really my hus…well I…"

"Do you want Nick with you tomorrow?" Lily asked softly.

"I uh…not really," Sara said sadly. "Is that wrong?"

"The things we do to better ourselves are never wrong. Why not try it for one session alone. If you feel you want Nick there not only for his support but to better understand you then by all means bring him. But it's also important for Nick to understand what you are feeling and have experienced as well. Just knowing he knows believe me will help you in the end.  Jacob we will leave out in the early sessions. He won't understand your life with Terry, nor does he need to right now."

"This seems so hard," Sara said with a heavy sigh.

"It is at first," Lily said patting her hand. "But it's something that you must face."

"Why?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Because if you don't it _will eat at you. It will slowly destroy all happiness you have worked so hard to obtain. And if you simply ignore it, one day you will explode and wonder why you let things get as far as they did. Sadly by that time most who let it go that far end up doing something very drastic like taking their own life or that of a loved one. I know you don't want that."_

"No," Sara agreed as she let out another sigh. "It's just that…well it's hard…I mean I know I made a bad choice and…I made a mistake."

"Sara we all make mistakes, some more costly than others. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't pray for the one minute to go back and fix things with Maria. To hold her again, hear her laughter, see her smile," Lily said with a sad pause. "But I can't Sara and neither can you. Terry was bad and yes he stole some precious years from you. You can't ever go back and change that. But you can make sure that you don't let it rob you of _future_ happiness. That's what counts right now."

"Nick and I um…we are _going_ to be married," Sara said proudly looking up at her with a sad smile.

"And that is wonderful. But I want you to enter that marriage with a clear conscience and a happy heart. Are you willing to let me help you do that?"

"I am," Sara said with a smile. She reached over and hugged Lily and then quickly pulled back. "Sorry that probably wasn't very professional."

"Trust me Sara in my thankless job, even a simple hug is much appreciated. But why don't you go back to your family right now and spend some quality time with them. And I'll tell you what I'll bring by Tiffany and Andrew my husband later and we can all meet and let them play."

"I'd like that," Sara said nodding her head. "I want Jacob to make nice friends his own age."

"That's very important to his healing Sara," Lily said seriously. "The more he is around children and allowed to be a kid again without any worries or fears the sooner he'll be out of the mental danger that he could be lapsing into."

"Please help me help my son," Sara said quickly. "I love him so much."

"I will. By enough for today," Lily said firmly. "This was meant to be just a meeting. So I want you to leave my office right now young lady," Lily teased. "And go be with your family. Sara they need you."

"And I need them."

********

Beth finally felt herself pulling out of her sleep like state. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim surroundings. For a faint second she was pulled back into the nightmarish hell they had been in once before at the same spot, but as she blinked the few tears from her eyes she realized that Terry was gone and they were alone.

"Greg?" Beth asked softly as she quickly turned back to him. She had rolled away when they had fallen and now dragged herself back to his side. "Greg can you hear me?" She asked in a panic, her heart starting to race faster at the fearful thought that Greg had a heart attack and died. 

"Greg please open your eyes," Beth said softly as she gently nudged him awake. 

Greg started to feel his world coming back to him and slowly opened his weary eyes. "Beth…I…wa…what happened?" He asked slowly.

"I think we both fainted," she whispered.

"Thanks for waking me up my princess," he said with a wry smile.

"My pleasure," she said bending over him and gently brushing his lips with hers.

Greg felt the kiss start to deepen and then quickly stop as Beth's trembling body suddenly collapsed beside his. 

"Oh god Greg I thought you were dead," she said with a soft sob.

"Come here," he whispered as he gently pulled her into his warm embrace and held her slightly trembling body. "It's over now."

"I know," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said warmly. "I like holding you and comforting you."

"Can we go until they clean your place up?" Beth asked softly.

"Yes," Greg said with a frown. "I can't believe that everyone forgot I mean I…" Greg started and then stopped. "I…oh man I didn't tell them Terry was here. I…I said the lake and…"

"I forgot too," Beth said in horror. "Greg I'm so sorry," she said as they heard a truck come to a screeching halt outside.

"Greg?" Grissom called out loudly as he rushed up the stairs into his place. "Greg are yo…" he started and then stopped as he spied the troubled looking couple huddled on the floor. "Are you two okay?" Grissom asked flipping on a light switch.

"Oh man," Catherine whispered in horror as the light revealed the ugly battle scene from a few nights ago.

"Greg we forgot," Grissom started.

"So did we," Greg admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry," each party said at once, followed by sincere smiles.

"Look CSI will put you up in a hotel for the night and we'll get this place cleaned up for you," Grissom said firmly as he flipped open his cell phone.

Catherine walked up to them as Grissom called for another team. "Are you okay?" She asked helping Beth to stand up beside Greg.

"Yes," Beth said with a small smile.

"Greg we are sorry," Catherine said firmly. "But Grissom is right. Spend the night at a hotel. Take a hot shower, have room service and in the morning take Beth to her place."

"I…what?" Greg asked quickly. "You mean Beth can…"

"Well isn't that what you would have done anyways?" Catherine asked with a wry smile.

"Can't get away with anything around here," Greg teased.

"Well that was Calhoun. He'll be here with the second clean up team. Just go to a hotel and relax tonight Greg."

"Caesar's Palace?" Greg asked in delight.

"Motel 8," Grissom firmly replied.

"Oh man," Greg moaned. "How about the Hilton?"

"Fine," Grissom said with a heavy sigh as he looked over at Catherine. 

"Alright!" Greg said in glee. "I mean…oh thanks that'll have to do," he said with a mock frown.

"Young people," Grissom muttered as he turned his back to them and started to survey the evidence. 

********

Sara slowly headed back to their room with a lighter heart. Lily was right, the more she talked about it and just got it out the better it would be. She was delighted when Lily suggested that she bring her family and let her daughter spend some time with Jacob. He needed that, needed to get back to be the happy kid he once was. 

"I just hope it lasts forever," she mumbled as she slowly pushed the door open. She spied Nick asleep on the bed with Jacob curled up beside him and wrinkled her nose at the funny smell now coming from the small room. She gently closed the door and walked over to Jacob's bed. She noticed the yellowish stain and stared at it in horror.

"He had a nightmare and peed," Nick whispered.

"What?" Sara asked in shock, turning to Nick in horror. "Is he okay?"

"He is now," Nick said looking down at his still peacefully sleeping son. "How are you?"

"I'm actually a little better," Sara said with a faint smile. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Lily was upfront and candid…I mean I know it'll be hard but…" she said looking away, casting her gaze at the setting sun out the window. "But Nick when I started to tell her…when I let the emotions out," she said looking back at him. "I felt better. Not a lot but I did feel a little better."

"And each day will be better after that right? So when is your first session? And do I get to come?"

"Tomorrow and…well Nick I want to see how…I mean if I can…Nick this is going to be…oh damn it!" She lightly cursed.

"Sara if you don't want me to come for a few of the sessions I understand," Nick said quickly.

"You do?" Sara asked in amazement.

"I do. But I also want you to know that I am not ashamed of the choices you made, nor will I ever be. It's in the past Sara. I just want to help you and support you. I want to be there to hold your hand and make sure you know I still love you and want to be with you."

"I want that but…Nick it was so horrible…I mean me I uh…I wasn't the me you know now," Sara said sadly.

"Sara I am not the same person I was either a few years back. All those stories you heard about me and my one night stands they…well most of them are true. I'm not proud of them and looking back," he said looking down at Jacob and then back up at her. "Sara I never for one moment thought I'd be blessed with someone as wonderful as you. I can't change who I was in the past but I am trying to change myself for the future. So that I can be the best husband and friend you'll ever need," Nick said warmly. "The best father to _our_ son."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Sara asked with a growing smile.

"Not in the last five minutes," Nick teased as Sara bent down and kissed him on the mouth. 

"I'm going to call Dr. Adams and get him to change the bed and then…" she said looking at Jacob. "Oh yeah Dr. Lily Chan said she'd bring by her family including her daughter Tiffany for us to meet them and for Jacob to play with her daughter. I think it's a good idea for him to meet other's his own age. What do you think?"

"I think it's great," Nick said with a firm smile. "I mean I wish it was at home but…but this will do," he said with a smile as he heard Jacob starting to stir. "I think he's starting to wake up."

"Mommy," Jacob mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Hi baby," Sara said taking her jacket off and going up to see her son. "Jacob you need a bath or a shower," Sara said softly. "I think when Dr. Adams comes here I'll get him to show me the showers or the children's bath and I'll give him a bath," Sara said looking at her son. "Jacob you are going to meet a little girl later on tonight. Do you want to meet a new friend?"

"Yah," Jacob said with a hearty voice, now fully awake. He looked at his bed and then at his mother with a frown. "Batwoom momma. Me bad?" Jacob asked in a hesitant tone.

"No Jacob," Sara said with a warm smile as she gently caressed his face. "But do you have to go pee now?"

"Yah," he said rather sheepishly. 

"Okay," she said lifting him into the air and then carrying him to the bathroom and putting him down on the toilet while Nick called Dr. Adams. 

"I'll have this cleaned up right away," Dr. Adams said looking at the soiled linens and calling for an orderly. "Sara I'll show you to a room where Jacob can have a private bath. If you lock the doors you might want to join him for a brief washing yourself."

"Can I go too?" Nick asked quickly.

"What?" Both Dr. Adams and Sara asked at once.

"Trust me Doc I'll feel a lot better if I'm there with them then just sitting here wondering if they're okay," Nick said in haste.

"Sara do you mind?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"Uh no," Sara said with home hesitancy.

"Alright then. I'll get Nick into a wheelchair and we'll all go down stairs," he said turning and leaving the room.

"Nick?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Sara I want to be with you and Jacob. If it means watching while you have a brief bath then so be it," Nick said seriously as he held out his hand to hers. Once hers was inside his he held onto it and smiled up at her. "I don't want to miss a single second with my family. Please?"

"Jacob is it okay if daddy comes and has a bath with us?" Sara asked Jacob.

"Yah," Jacob said firmly.

"Well it's settled then," Sara said looking at Nick with a smile. "And when you are better you can join us."

"Can't wait for that," Nick smiled. 

"Alright all set?" Dr. Adams asked walking into their room pushing a wheel chair with and with an orderly in tow.

"Eelchar," Jacob said to his parents pointing eagerly to the wheelchair.

"That is a wheelchair Jacob," Sara told her son. "Can you say wheelchair?"

"W…eel…char…" Jacob said making the adults smile.

"Close enough," Nick winced as he was gently lifted into the wheelchair. 

"Nick when you are back I'll get one of the night nurses to give you a spot bath and tomorrow help you down to the showers. Is that okay?"

"Sure Doc," Nick smiled as Jacob rushed up to the wheelchair and started to touch it.

"Me rwide too?" Jacob asked his mother.

"No sorry sweetie that is only for daddy," Sara told him. Sara quickly picked up Jacob before he could make a fuss, grabbed the duffel bag that contained their clean clothes and followed after Dr. Adams as he pushed Nick towards the elevator and left the orderly to clean their room.

"Hey Doc do you know Hank Pettigrew?" Nick asked softly.

"Well I know he's one of the medics here," Dr. Adams said with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Well he's uh…" Nick started and then stopped.

"Has he been giving you some trouble Nick?" Dr. Adams asked in concern.

"Kinda," Nick said softly. "I guess I just wanted to well warn…well not really warn but tell you that…"

"He's been bugging you? Kinda got an eye for Sara and seems persistent?" Dr. Adams finished.

"Wow yeah. How did you know all that?" Nick asked in surprise as Sara neared.

"Has happened once before. Trust me Nick I'll work to get you home as soon as possible."

"Anything to worry about?" Nick asked in concern.

"Not really. He's more persistent than anything," Dr. Adams said with a frown. "I think a complaint was lodged against him and a background check was run. But since I wasn't directly involved with the incident I never really know what happened," he said as Sara finally caught up to them. "I'll check on that and let you know."

"So when can we all go home?" Sara asked as they all piled into the elevator.

"I'll try for the day after tomorrow," Dr. Adams said with a smile.

"Yes!" Nick said happily.

"But remember no exertion of any kind," he said looking at Nick and then Sara.  "And I mean _any kind._"

"Ah gee Doc," Nick said with a mock frown as they all got out at the basement level. Dr. Adams showed them to a private bathing room that contained a modest sized bathtub, a shower, a change table and few other pieces of furniture. 

"I'll turn the heat up a bit and there are extra diapers in the drawers Sara if you want them," Dr. Adams said flipping on another set of lights. "Nick just lock the door when I leave and then when you are ready push the red button and I'll be down in a few minutes," Dr. Adams said with a smile as he closed the door. "Remember Nick you are not to go in!" Dr. Adams called out to them.

"Shesh!" Nick moaned making Sara laugh. "How does he know me so well?"

Sara busied herself with starting to fill the bathtub with warm soapy water while Nick locked the door and then wheeled himself close by with towels ready. 

"Bat…wub…" Jacob said touching the side of the filling tub.

"That's right Jacob, it's tub time," Sara said playfully. "Now take off all your clothes."

"You too young lady," Nick directed making her slightly blush.

"Actually I was going to take a quick shower when he was done," Sara admitted.

"What? Sara if you want me to leave I can," Nick said in a hurt tone.

"No it's okay…I um…I want you to stay and…" she rattled off in haste. "Oh damn it Nick I still get a little nervous when we bathe together."

"Sorry," Nick said softly. "I would join you if I could," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"I know," Sara smiled. "Okay I'll get in the tub too," she said feeling the water. 

Nick watched intently as Sara started to pull Jacob's clothes off until the soiled clothes lay at his side and he stood before them naked. Jacob looked at Nick and started to make a funny face and then laugh.

"Ham," Nick teased. "My son," he sighed. "The exhibitionist."

"Gets it from his father," Sara teased as she started to undress.

"This is going to be torture," Nick moaned as Sara started to peel down to her underwear.

"What is?"

"This…sitting here watching you…naked…in hot soapy water, wanting you and…man," Nick said scornfully. "This is so not fair."

"Trust me it's hard for me as well," Sara said looking at him longingly. "I mean any longer and we might as well wait for our wedding night."

"Sounds like old fashioned fun," Nick teased as she finally shed her last vestige of clothing.

"Man you are beautiful," Nick smiled as she lifted Jacob into the tub and then slowly climbed in with him.

"Daddy, tub too," Jacob said pointing at Nick while Sara wet his body. 

"Next time big guy," Nick smiled as Sara poured some soapy water over his head and then started to stand his hair straight up.

"My son the punk rocker," Nick laughed as Jacob tried to straighten his hair back to normal. Sadly it was a losing battle and Sara just styled it her way once again, making Nick laugh even more. 

"Mommy wet," Jacob said turning around and splashing Sara making her lightly squeal and laugh. 

Nick just sat back and watched them in the water and felt happiness and pride finally starting to settle upon him once more. His love for Sara was more intense than he could ever have imagined and they weren't even married yet. He thought back to the ugliness he once faced in his life and never would have imagined that he would be lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as Sara to share the future with. He eyes travelled up and down the exposed parts of her warm soapy body and wanted more than anything to break free from the chair he was in and get in with them. 

"You are so beautiful," Nick whispered making her blush and look up at him with a small smile. Nick's eyes then travelled to his son and rested up on his playful antics. He was busy trying to wash Sara's arms, the large block of soap continually slipping out of his small pudgy hands. 

"My son," he whispered pridefully. Jacob looked like did when he was little, so full of youthful enthusiasm and playful mischief. Jacob had his father's trademark smile and knew he would put it to good use as he got older. He had made a promise to himself that he would at any cost try to shield Jacob to whatever ugliness was thrown his way while he was still so young. He'll have lots of time to deal with that when he's older, he reasoned inside. His thoughts were quickly broken by some water being splashed on him by his son.

"Daddy wet," Jacob laughed as Sara finally grabbed the soap away from him.

"Thanks," Nick mumbled as he wiped the water off his face. "You guys about done in there?"

"Are you ready to go already?" Sara asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you know how torture it is for me to just sit here and just _watch_?" Nick asked in mock misery. "It's terrible! I think I'm dying," he joked.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked suddenly, a perplexed look on his cute little face.

"Daddy's joking Jacob," Sara said quickly, feeling her son's body tense in her grasp. "Nick he thinks you're serious."

"Jacob I'm fine," Nick said quickly. "Daddy is just fine."

"Daddy fwine?" Jacob asked slowly.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Not…dwying?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"No Jacob daddy is not dying," Nick said softly. "I'm sorry Jacob. I know you heard that from that strange man but I'm okay. I promise."

"Pwomise?" Jacob asked softly.

"I promise Jacob," Nick said with a kind smile. "Now why don't we finish tub time and go back to the room and play?"

"Yah!" Jacob said with a little more vigor. He turned his attention back to his mother just as Nick caught her eye.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I forgot."

"It happens," Sara said kindly noticing Nick's downtrodden look. "He will be fine. But since it is getting late and Dr. Lily Chan said she'd bring her family by why don't we get out and go back upstairs." 

Nick watched as Sara finished cleaning Jacob and then started to drain the tub. She wrapped him in a large towel and sent him to Nick to dry off while she took care of herself. Nick's eyes however were on Sara's every move as her warm naked body continued to tempt him in every way as she dried herself off and started to get dressed for the night. Nick quickly dried off his son and sent him to Sara who put him in a diaper for the night and a pair of sweats.

"Me rwide," Jacob asked pointing to the wheelchair Nick was still in while Sara signalled for Dr. Adams to come and get them.

"No sweetie it's for daddy. But when we get back to the room and if you are really good we can ask Dr. Adams if you can get a ride in it. Would that be okay?"

"Yah," Jacob said readily not fully understanding what she asked of him. 

"All done in here?" Dr. Adams asked walking into their room."

"Yes we are Doc," Nick said firmly.

"Someone looks like a clean boy," Dr. Adams teased Jacob. "Are you clean now Jacob?"

"Yah," Jacob replied. "Me in tub."

"I in tub," Sara corrected him. "Jacob you have to use I," she said firmly. "Say it again."

"I in tub," Jacob tried.

"Yes I can see that," Dr. Adams said commenting on the water on the floor.

"Sorry," Sara said sheepishly. 

"No worry. I'll get the janitor to clean it up promptly," Dr. Adams said with a smile as he walked up to Nick. "Let's go shall we."

"Man Doc you are really great with kids, how many do you have?" Nick asked happily.

"Actually Emily and I can't have children," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Nick said in a low tone, Sara chose not to comment but only hugged Jacob tighter to her. "I didn't know. I'm sorry if I offended you in an…"

"You didn't know Nick," Dr. Adams said with an uneasy smile. "But I have good news for you all. Only one more day in the hospital for Nick and then you can all go home," Dr. Adams said changing the subject and hoping they took the hint. It worked.

"Man I can't wait to get home and run that marathon," Nick said sarcastically making them all laugh and breaking the mood. "Will I have to come back for more x-rays when I'm home?" Nick sat back in the wheelchair and listened to Dr. Adams explanation. It never occurred to me that he can't have children, Nick said inside. I guess I should never take for granted just how lucky I am, he reasoned as he quickly glanced up at Jacob who was interested in playing with a piece of paper on the wall. I am lucky he said catching Sara's eye and winking. Very lucky.

********

"Are you sure they can afford this?" Beth asked as they slowly walked up to the door of the hotel room at the Hilton.

"It's on the house," Greg said softly. "Beth I'm sorry for back there," he said stopping her just in front of the door. "I know it wasn't very manly and all but…well I'm sorry I fainted," he said sheepishly. "In fact if you want to go I understand."

"Yes I want to go," Beth said firmly making Greg look at her in surprise. 

"Y-you do?" Greg asked weakly.

"Yes I want to go in that room right now and take a long hot steaming bath with the man I love," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Greg you are not a wimp. I mean damn you nearly died in that scene and…well hell they didn't clean it up and…I don't think you're a wimp," she said as one of the hotel staff walked by them.

_"Get a room," was the low comment offered._

"We have one," Greg called back making Beth laugh and the embarrassed maid walk a bit faster. 

"Did she just tell us to get a room?" Beth asked loudly.

"Well then lets follow her advice," Greg said just as loud. "Oh look sweetie here is our room," he said making her laugh.

"You're crazy," Beth teased as Greg finally opened the door.

"Only about you," Greg whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Very crazy in fact. Want to have a steaming hot bath with a sexy crazy guy?" Greg teased in a funny voice.

"Thought you'd never ask," Beth said with a dramatic drawl. "Lead the way."

"Don't mind if I do," Greg said dropping his overnight bag. "Let's see if I can do this right," he said scooping her up in his arms making her lightly squeal. "Now where to? Ah yes the bed…I mean bathroom," he teased as he rushed up to the bed and lightly threw her on and followed after her. 

"I think you're dyslexic too," Beth teased.

"Want to play nurse and cure me?" Greg teased as he moved himself on top of her.

"Sure," she smiled. "But only if I can give you a complete physical."

"Baby I love it when you talk dirty," Greg teased before he kissed her, making her laugh. "God I love to hear you laugh."

********  
"So what time do you think Dr. Lily Chan will bring her family by?" Nick asked after Dr. Adams had helped him go to the bathroom and wash up a bit and then back in bed.

"Well it's kinda late now so…I guess anytime," Sara said as they heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Good timing," Nick said with a smile as Sara went for the door. 

"Sara," Lily said warmly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No please come in," Sara said quickly. Sara opened the door and allowed the new family to enter and then closed it once again. "Lily this is my fiancée Nick and my son Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Nick," Lily said shaking his hand. "And you too Jacob," Lily said to Jacob who poked out shyly from behind Sara's leg. "This is my husband Andrew," who shook both Sara and Nick's hands. "And this is Tiffany," she said pointing to the little girl holding her father's hand. "Say hi Tiffany."

"Hi," she said in a soft shy voice.

"She's beautiful," Sara smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Lily beamed. "And let me return the compliment."

"Jacob come out and say hi," Sara commanded to her shy son.

"Hi," Jacob said sheepishly as he finally came out from behind Sara's leg. 

Jacob looked at the little girl a few feet away and immediately felt his little body start to unwind from it's nervous tension.

"Jacob want to play with Tiffany?" Sara asked softly.

Jacob hesitated while he studied the small being in front of him. He noticed she was about his height with long black hair that hung on either side of her head wrapped by things he didn't recognise. She wore an outfit similar to his and she was smiling. 

"Play wit me?" Jacob asked in a soft tone.

"Kay," Tiffany said shyly.

"Why don't you play on the floor by the chair Jacob," Sara suggested.

"Yah," Jacob said rushing to his toy bag and grabbing the toys. Tiffany followed after him with her little bag and soon presented an offering of assorted dolls that lay beside his GI Joe men and a plethora of little farm animals.

"Thank you for this," Sara said as Lily and Andrew sat down in chairs beside Sara and Nick's bed. "This means a lot to us that Jacob can make a new friend."

"Well it's good for Tiffany as well," Lily said looking at her daughter. "You'll have to come by for dinner one night and let them run around the backyard and play outside."

"We'd like that," Nick said looking at Sara. "We are soft of looking for a place as well. Know of any?"

"As a matter of fact I might," Andrew piped up. 

So as the four adults started to talk real estate Sara's eyes would occasionally dart over to her son who was now looking at all the toys, inspecting the dolls and laughing with his new friend. 

"Joe," Jacob said holding up a handful of small green men.

"Sally," Tiffany said holding up one of her 'Sally' dolls.

Jacob took the doll and looked at it and frowned and then looked up at Tiffany.

"Girl," Tiffany said quickly.

"Me boy," Jacob said proudly.

"I am a boy," Sara quickly corrected.

"Ima boy," Jacob said in haste, slurring his words making Tiffany laugh.

Sara felt herself relaxing more and more as the adults talked and she watched her son play. She noticed a content happiness about him that she hadn't see before. He needs a sibling, she said inside. She turned back to Nick and smiled. I wonder what Nick thinks about another child? Am I ready? Is he? Are we? Sara quickly engaged in the conversation once again, her happiness right now once again blocking out the small inner voice trying to say that not everything was right just yet.

"Lets pway com…ando…" Jacob said gathering up his men.

"No tea party," Tiffany insisted.

"No coman…do," Jacob insisted.

"Jacob what is the problem?" Nick asked firmly.

"Pway comando," Jacob said softly.

"Tea party," Tiffany added.

"I think it's bedtime," Sara said quickly.

"It's okay Sara this is an excellent teaching opportunity," Lily said quickly getting up and walking over to the two children.

"Jacob and Tiffany. Jacob why don't you bring your men to Tiffany's tea party?" Lily suggested as she arranged the little toys around the fake teapot and cups. "See now both can have fun."

Both children looked at the arrangement and didn't say another word.

"Wow that was amazing," Sara said in surprise. "How did you…I mean I would have just sent him to bed."

"Sara he might be young but that shouldn't stop you from trying to teach him every minute you can. He just needed to see a playful compromise and that it's. He is to young for you to explain to him that he has to take turns playing different games, that will come. So for now just pick something that will ensure peace and the play continues without another word. Besides at their age their attention wanes quickly."

Sara watched as Jacob and Tiffany settled back into the fake tea party and soon both were laughing once again and playing with each other's toys. A few hours had quickly passed by and soon it was time for bed.

"Tiffany it's time to say goodnight and go home now," Lily said walking up to her daughter.

"No," Tiffany said pulling her arm away from her mother.

"Tiffany your mother gave you an order," Andrew said in a softer but firmer tone. "You listen."

"Kay," Tiffany said softly.

"Jacob time for bed as well," Nick added.

Jacob looked at his parents and knew that to argue would only result in punishment so he just nodded his head and then looked at Tiffany. "Tifnay bed to?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"Yes sweetie it's Tiffany's bedtime as well."

"Say wit me?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"That is a sweet offer Jacob but Tiffany has to go home," Lily said with a smile. "But if you'd like to play again I can arrange that," Lily suggested. "Would you like to play with Tiffany again?"

"Yah," Jacob said firmly.

"Well okay then," Lily smiled as she finished gathering up Tiffany's toys into her knapsack and then handing it back to her daughter. "I'm serious Sara once you and Nick are out of the hospital we'd really love to have you over for dinner."

"I'd like to see that house as well," Nick added.

"That would be fun," Sara said with a smile. "Again thank you so much," Sara said warmly. "I really do appreciate all you've done so far."

"It's been good for me as well Sara," Lily said giving her a quick hug. "And it's nice for Tiffany to have a friend to play with, especially someone as cute as Jacob."

After a few more goodbyes Sara and Nick were once again alone, getting ready for bed. "That was really nice," Sara commented.

"I'm really glad you met her Sara," Nick said watching as Jacob climbed under the covers to sleep.

"Were you serious about the house?" Sara asked softly.

"Yeah," Nick said readily. "I mean it'll be _ours_. Not yours or mine but ours. A real home for Jacob to get used to. A nice yard, nice neighbour hood a nice…"

"Rent," Sara said dryly.

"That was the best part," Nick said eagerly. "We can afford it and it's not to far for Annie to come," Nick added.

"I'm just glad that Jacob made a new friend," Sara said looking at Jacob as he curled up and tried to fall asleep. She noticed that for once he wasn't agitated and actually looked happy.

"Yeah he actually might have a good night," Nick said warmly at his son. "It was nice for him to meet someone his own age. Does Annie take him to the park at all?"

"No," Sara said slowly. "I mean we have the sense about people around him, Annie might…well Nick she's young and…well why don't we make it a habit to take him to the park in the mornings when we have a later shift?" Sara suggested.

"Sounds great," Nick smiled. "I think it's important for him to be able to interact with other children. It will teach him how to be kind and sharing and patient and…" Nick stopped and looked at Sara who simply stared back at him with a semi-amused expression. "What?" He asked in a soft tone.

"You…talking like this…it's…"

"Surprising?" Nick lightly teased.

"A little," Sara smiled. "It's wonderful but…I guess sometimes your enthusiasm for certain things when it comes to Jacob sometimes surprises me. It's great but still surprising. Don't be mad," Sara said softly.

"I'm not mad," Nick said with an easy smile. "Sometimes I surprise even myself," he said looking at Jacob and then back up at Sara. "But I want the best for him…for my family. I do Sara, I mean it," he said firmly. "You are the most important things in my life now."

"I want that too Nick," Sara said softly. "And as for the house I think it's a great idea also."

"Well then why don't we call it a night with those happy thoughts in our heads and get some good sleep. Only one more day here and then we go home!"

"Best news I've heard all day," Sara said kissing him goodnight. Nick watched as she gently climbed in beside Jacob and then turned off the light and closed his eyes. The Chan's visit had been good therapy indeed as all three of them had happy thoughts to carry them through to the morning.

*******

"Now this is fun," Beth said as she eased herself into another position in the warm soapy water in the large Jacuzzi-style bathtub in the hotel room.

"Man no kidding," Greg said as he spooned his naked body up next to Beth's. "Wash my back?"

"Are you sure it's that that you want washed?" Beth teased.

"You are a bad girl," Greg smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"And proud of it," she teased back, kissing him on his wet lips. 

"Beth I'm sorry…" Greg started in a soft hurt tone. Beth brought a soft finger to his lips and quickly stopped him.

"There is no need to be sorry Greg," she said softly. "You could have been killed, you can't just ignore that. Want to talk about it?"

"I just can't seem to get the screams and images out of my head," Greg said with a frown.

"Neither can I," Beth sighed. "But Greg it's only been a few days. In a few months if we still have this same discussion then it'll be time to get some professional help."

"Want to stick around for a few months?" Greg asked with a wry smile.

"Longer if you'll let me," Beth said with a shy smile. 

"Beth will you…make love to me?" Greg asked softly.

"Only if you will back," she said in a serious tone.

"Deal," he said eagerly as he gently eased himself out of the bathtub and then lifted her out.

"Shouldn't we dry off first?" She asked as he carried her warm naked body to one of the double beds.

"We can later. Look they gave us two beds, one to sleep on and one…" he said gently easing her down on the soft sheets. 

"And one to play on," Beth said as Greg gently eased himself down on top of her. "I love you Greg. Show me how much I mean to you."

"Oh my pleasure," Greg said with a hearty smile as their lips met in the warmth of the room.

********

"Elsie can you get me…" Dr. Adams started as he walked into his office.

"Dr. Adams, Maureen Burke just went into labour and they say there is complications," his secretary said in a panic.

"Be right there," he said as he slammed all his papers and files down on her desk and turned and rushed back out the door.

"What did you need?" She called after him.

"Nothing," he called back.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Congratulations John," Dr. Adams said shaking the hand of the new father in the delivery room. "I just need to get a few more things and then we can get you into a room for the night."

"Thanks Doc," John Burke said hugging his new baby.

Dr. Adams headed for a small table with a grin on his face. He looked at his watch and new he had to call home and tell his wife why he was late. "What else was I supposed to do?" He mumbled to himself as he started writing. "Oh well," he sighed with a heavy shrug. "Couldn't have been that important," he told himself falsely, forgetting the fact that he was supposed to check on Hank Pettigrew for Nick. 


	17. Obsession is a Deadly Profession

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 17 – Obsession is a Deadly Profession**

"What took you so long?" Cheryl asked as Hank walked up her front steps and stood in the open doorway. "I almost thought you forgot."

"Nope," he said with a fake smile. "Not on your life. How was your day?"

"Long and boring," she said closing the door after him. "Yours?"

"Uneventful," he said sagging into a nearby chair. 

"Hey uh you can't sit there," Cheryl said quickly as she tugged at his arm. 

"Why not?" Hank asked not moving. "I'll sit here if I want," he said trying to tease her.

"Because I just got it cleaned. Now get your cute butt out of that chair," she said playfully.

Hank however quickly stood up and grabbed her by the arm, putting a little too much pressure on it than she'd like.

"Hey you're hurting my arm," Cheryl said quickly.

"I'll sit where I want," he said ignoring her plea and pulling her close. 

"I said…" Cheryl started only to have him start to kiss her roughly. He quickly let go of her arm and pulled her closer and started to devour her in the living room. A few hours later they were lying naked on her bed, Cheryl tucked into his embrace, lightly sleeping. 

"Oh Nick," Cheryl mumbled in her sleep.

"What? Nick?" Hank asked angrily.

"Wh-what?" Cheryl asked after being roughly awoken by Hank. "What's up sweetie?"

"Don't call me that," Hank barked. "You just called me Nick!" Hank spat in anger.

"No I didn't," Cheryl said with a frown.

"Yes you did. I hate him!" Hank said firmly.

"Well I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Cheryl said in haste.

"You're right it won't happen again," Hank said firmly as he pushed Cheryl back down. His mind turned from their hours of lovemaking to the face of his enemy. Nick! He seethed inside his mind. Now you're taking Cheryl away from me. You will pay for everything! And very soon…….

********

Sara heard Nick mumbling in his sleep and quickly pulled herself from her's and looked at him in the dimly lit room. His brow was deeply furrowed and tiny beads of sweat had formed and were tracing little streak marks down his handsome face.

"Oh Nick," Sara whispered softly. "I pray this all ends for us very soon," she said looking at him as he tried to settle back into his sleep. She watched him wince as he tried to shift his large frame in the small bed to find a better spot to sleep in. She noticed he found none. Finally with a heavy sigh he seemed to settle back down, his brow smoothed out and the angry muttering stopped. Sara watched him intently until her eyelids were too heavy and she finally curled up by Jacob once more and fell asleep. Morning would come too soon.

********

"What is it?" Catherine asked Grissom a few hours later as they stood alone in Greg's place after everything had been logged and then tagged and then finally cleaned up.

"Just thinking about what happened here that night," he said with a deep frown. "Cath we nearly lost half our team at one sitting."

"There was nothing we could have done," Catherine said gently touching his arm, hoping to ease his present mood of tense mental anguish. 

"I know," he said with a faint smile, turning to her. "Just makes you wonder. What do you see in me?" He asked suddenly.

"I…what?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Gil what's really wrong?" She urged softly.

"Please Catherine tell me what you see in me," he insisted. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

"When I look at you Gil I see a complex individual, one who is kind, caring, gentle and brilliant," she said turning to face him and raised her hand to gently touch his face. "I see someone who knows how to love but has shut himself away from the world for so long that he fears he might never be able to find his way back. Is that what you are afraid of?"

"A little," he said taking her hand and tenderly kissing it. "Catherine I'm not like other men you've been with," Grissom said with a hint of uneasiness. "I don't consider myself a ladies man or…do you think I'll find my way back?"

"You will if you're not afraid to ask for a guide," she said with a half smile. "Gil love doesn't come very easily for me as well. I'm just as guarded, perhaps more for Lindsey's sake but even still. I'll make you a deal," she said extending her hand for him to take it.  "You help me trust in love again and I'll help you find it."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," he said taking her hand and shaking it firmly. 

"Just curious what you see in me?" Catherine asked softly. 

"Catherine when I look at you I see the most beautiful spirited woman I have ever had the good fortune to be blessed with even knowing," he said seriously. He gently pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly against him. "I see my future when I look at you."

"Wow," she whispered as their lips met and started to explore the love they both wanted to share.

********

"Morning," Nick smiled as he watched Sara wake up in her bed.

"Nick?" Sara asked in confusion as she 

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," he said slowly walking up to her. "I just felt like standing on my own."

"It's great," she said slowly sitting up. "But…well I just hope you don't rush things and make yourself weak or something," she said with a half smile, half frown.

"I'm fine," Nick said firmly as he noticed Jacob starting to slowly stir awake. "I'm going to head down stairs and take a shower before he awakes. I'm just not strong enough to hold him against my chest yet."

"Does that include me as well?" Sara asked softly as she carefully pushed herself out of bed and walked up to him. "I mean…" she said standing inches from him. "If you can't hold me…"

"Oh I'll always be able to hold you," Nick said pulling her into his strong embrace.

Sara let her senses be tempted by the feel of his strong body next to hers and his manly scent. "Nick I…" she started only to have her lips gently covered by his. She felt her heart rate immediately pick up the pace and the temperature in her body start to rise. 

Nick felt Sara's mouth starting to taste his and felt his own body starting to give in more and more to the desire of wanting and needing her.

Sara felt Nick's firm warm lips starting to move down her mouth and cover tender areas around her neck and ears. She felt herself starting to let out small moans of pleasure despite the fact that Jacob was only a few feet away. But she was so caught up in the desire of wanting Nick so badly she didn't feel herself press her hand firmly into his wound until he let out a little cry.

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry," Sara said in horror as she stepped back a few feet.

"It's okay," he said with a sheepish smile. "Maybe it was a good warning."

"I know what you mean," she teased. "I think you're body had other ideas."

"You are so bad," Nick blushed. "Better make that shower really cold."

"Better make it fast," Sara teased once more. 

"Right," Nick sighed as he headed for the door.

"Nick…are you sure?" Sara asked quickly.

"I spoke with Dr. Adams earlier this morning. He said if I needed help I could call him. Trust me Sara I will be fine," Nick urged softly. "I'm just going to take a five minute shower and that'll be that. Besides Dr. Adams said I had to before I left today…just in case."

"Hurry back," she smiled. "I miss you already."

"No problems there," Nick smiled as he turned and left the room. 

Sara listened to his footsteps just as Jacob woke up and looked up at her.

"Morning sleepy head," she smiled as she pushed some dark strands out of his eyes.

"Momma," Jacob said in a lazy voice. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the empty bed his father had been in when he last closed his eyes. "Daddy?" Jacob asked in confusion as he quickly looked at his mother. 

"Daddy went downstairs for a bit, he'll be right back," Sara told him.

"Me go to?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"No sweetie, daddy will be right back."

"Me…go…to…" Jacob started to whine.

"Jacob if you whine once more I'm sending you to the bathroom. Now you can't always get your own way. Daddy will be right back," Sara said firmly.

Jacob looked at his mother and at the look on her face and knew if he opened his mouth once more he'd be doomed. "Kay," he said in soft resignation.

"Have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yah," Jacob said as he pushed himself upright. 

********

Nick stood against the elevator wall as it slowly took him to the basement and the men's showers. As the doors opened he stared down the long dimly lit hallway and frowned. "Man I can't wait to get home," he mumbled as he slowly left the safe confines of the elevator and started down the long lonely hallway towards the showers and change areas. 

"Hate this silence," he said as he entered the cold tiled room. Everything he did echoed funny sounds and his eyes nervously darted to every shadow and corner. "Shesh man I'm paranoid," Nick chuckled to himself as he headed for one of the stalls. But unbeknownst to Nick another set of eyes was already waiting for him, watching intently his every move….waiting….

Nick turned on one of the shower heads to let the water warm up and then headed for a nearby locker. He cursed his being slow in his movements and couldn't wait for his walking papers. 

"Damn it Nick," he cursed himself as he watched the bar of soap fall to the floor at his feet. He was about to bend down to pick it up when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and went to turn around.

Instead he found himself being slammed face first into the row of lockers, bruising his lip and trapping him between the cold metal and the hard body behind him.

"What the hell…" Nick cursed loudly. He was about to utter another word when suddenly his attacker brought a large hand with a damp rag over his mouth and nose and held it against him, cutting off his fresh oxygen.

Nick felt the drugs starting to take over and panic filled his already paranoid brain and he started to fight. Sadly his attacker landed a hard blow to his already injured chest and Nick quickly subdued. But to his attacker's surprise Nick refused to give in.

"Oh come on now pretty boy, you don't have it in you," Hank taunted in his ear as he shoved Nick up against the lockers once more. 

Hank! Nick's mind raced in angry hatred. He tried to break himself free but as the drugs started to delve into his system more and more he found himself quickly sliding into dark helplessness. 

"Hope you have a nice day Nick," Hank laughed as Nick finally succumbed to the chloroform and went limp in his arms. He dragged Nick's body to one of the end stalls, the darkest and propped him up in the corner. 

"See you soon," Hank laughed as he quietly left the room and slipped out the back door exit. "I think I'll check on Sara later on."

********

Sara finished getting Jacob into his training pants and his clothes and herself and looked back up at the clock. "More than five minutes Stokes," she mused to herself as Dr. Adams walked into the room. 

"Morning Sara," he said with a smile.

"Morning," Sara smiled back.

"Moring," Jacob repeated.

"And a good morning to you Jacob," Dr. Adams replied eagerly. "Nick off to the showers?"

"Probably like a prune by now," Sara teased.

"Well I just wanted him to be clean before you guys go home. I think I'll do a few more checks on him today and then…well I'm sure you'll be able to go home. I got the test results back on Jacob, just as I had suspected a little anaemic, but nothing unusual. Just make sure you give him a children's multi-vitamin everyday and he'll be fine."

"Thanks," Sara smiled, looking at Jacob who was in the corner playing with his toys. 

"Tifny pway wit me?" Jacob asked holding up one of his little men.

"Tiffany is not coming today sweetie," Sara replied making Jacob frown. 

"So you met Lily's family?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Yes," Sara smiled. "Thanks for recommending her. She has been a big help already and I haven't even started the sessions yet."

"I knew it would be a good fit. You see Sara everything has some kind of cross to bear…you are not alone."

"Well I will be if Nick doesn't come back soon," she said looking at the clock with a frown. "Should I go and check on him?"

"Give him a few more minutes. In his condition he probably has to move a little bit slower," Dr. Adams told her. "But trust me the showers are safe and there is a call for help button…Nick will be fine."

"Okay," Sara said with a faint smile, a slight uneasy feeling starting to develop in the pit of her stomach. She put her hand on it and let out a small grimace.

"Are you okay? I mean you look a little peaked?" Dr. Adams asked her.

"Just a little stress is all," Sara said quickly. "Nothing to be concerned about. Just a few bad mornings but…"

"Mornings only?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"Mostly but…it's nothing," Sara shrugged.

"When was your last period?" Dr. Adams asked quickly.

"What? If you are suggesting that I am…" Sara started and then stopped. "I…no way," she said quickly. "I mean it's only been…ah…"

"Want me to run a test?"

"Pregnant?" Sara asked in shock. "No…I uh…I can't be," she stammered.

"Well why don't we make sure before we jump to any conclusions. Would that be okay?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"Yes good idea," Sara said slowly as she headed into the bathroom. "This urine sample is yours," she called out as she closed the door. She returned with a small bottle and handed it to Dr. Adams and after a few more minutes of talking she was once again alone with Jacob.

"Pregnant?" She asked in confusion. But as she allowed herself to think back to the time before and during Terry's arrival she knew she wasn't up to par and it wasn't the flue. 

"But we…I mean we…" she tried to reason. "I'm sure it's just the flue," she tried to convince herself. "And where the hell's Nick!" She said loudly.

"The els Nick," Jacob repeated from the corner.

"Jacob don't repeat what I say," Sara snapped.

"Why not mommy?" Jacob questioned.

"Because," she said looking at the clock. "Come on we are going to look for daddy."

"Kay," Jacob said rushing to her side and taking her hand.  

Sara took Jacob's hand and started for the elevator. Strange that Nick's not back yet, she said inside, her uneasiness still continuing to grow. The elevator took it's time in getting to the bottom and by the time the doors finally opened Sara felt her stomach twisting in full nervous knots. 

"Scawry," Jacob said looking at the dark corridor before him.

"Shesh and it's daylight," Sara muttered as she grasped his hand tighter. "It's okay Jacob you are safe," she said in an uncertain tone. Oh get a grip Sara, she commanded herself inside. He's probably on the can or something. "Nick?" Sara called out as they started for the men's shower area. "Why did he insist on coming down here alone? Why not to the locked room where…Nick are you down here?" Sara tried once more. Nothing. The only sounds to be heard was the echoing of her voice off the cold lonely tiles. They neared the entrance and Sara stopped and listened.

"Nick this isn't funny you are scaring Jacob," Sara said firmly. Sara knew that Nick would take Jacob's well being for granted so that left her with only two options, he was gone or he was in trouble. 

"Nick?" Sara asked as she placed Jacob behind her and carefully stepped into the shower area. The room was quiet and the floors were dry. She started to scan the room starting on the left but as soon as her eyes reached the right side she gasped in horror as she spied his small duffel bag that held his shaving stuff in and a fresh towel lying on the floor under a half open locker.

"Nick!" Sara said in a panic as she rushed towards the locker dragging Jacob behind her.

"Daddy?" Jacob asked in wonder as he tried to keep up with his mother.

Sara rushed to the locker and yanked it open. "Empty?" Sara asked with a frown. "Nick!" Sara yelled loudly. "Can you hear me? If you can make some noise."

"Dadd…"

"Jacob hush!" Sara snapped making her son stare at her in wonder and fright. 

Sara started for the stalls this time heading for the last one at the end, the darkest. She neared the stall's closed door and felt her heart start to beat a little faster.  She slowly pushed the door open and then let out a gasp in horror as she spied Nick slumped over on the floor not moving.

"Nick!" Sara shouted as she rushed to his side, immediately feeling for a pulse. "Nick can you hear me?" She asked in a panic as she tried to wake him. She leaned in close and immediately smelt faint traces of chloroform. "Who the hell drugged you?" She asked in alarm. 

"Daddy dead?" Jacob asked sadly. "Not movwing…"

"No…no daddy isn't dead…he's uh sleeping…" Sara said quickly as Jacob took a few more pensive steps towards his father.

"Daddy wake up," Jacob said sadly as he reached out a small hand and pushed his finger into his father's unmoving leg. Upon getting no response back from his father he stepped back and looked at his mother in horror. "Daddy dead," Jacob said with a light sob.

"Daddy is sleeping," Sara insisted.

"Wake up," Jacob said pointing to Nick.

"I can't…he's uh…." Sara said in a panic. "Dr. Adams…I have to call him," she said pushing herself to her feet and rushing for the help button. "Jacob I…" Sara said turning around to her son who was now heading for the door. She pushed the help button and then tore off after her son.

"Jacob come back here," Sara called after him.

"Daddy dead," he mumbled sadly as he rushed for the exit door.

"Jacob!" Sara shouted in anger.

Jacob just reached the door when it opened and he ran straight into a large man.

"Jacob… you…"

"Hey there big guy," Hank said with a smug smile. "Sara?"

"Hank stop him," Sara said quickly.

"Sure," Hank said quickly closing the door. "What um…what are you doing down here?"

"What are you?" Sara countered as she grabbed Jacob and held him close. "Don't run away again," Sara scolded. "That warrants a spanking…remember?"

"No," Jacob said as he started to whine.

"Jacob," Sara warned making the child hush immediately.

"Well I was about to start my shift and I need to change," Hank said as another medic came in through the same door. "We all change in here before we start. What are you doing down at this end? The women's showers are at the other end."

"Nick he uh…fainted," Sara lied.

"Really?" Hank asked in an uninterested tone. "Man that's pretty sad," Hank laughed. "Did he see a ghost?"

"Hank stop it," Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Or maybe it was his own wimpy reflection in the mirror," Hank said in a snide tone, following after her. "Have I told you how amazing you look this morning?"

"Hank drop it," Sara huffed as Dr. Adams rushed out of the elevators towards them.

"Well tell pretty boy to get some backbone and learn to fight…" Hank laughed as he turned and walked away.

"Nick okay?"

"No," Sara said leading Dr. Adams into the bathroom. "I think he uh…Dr. Adams he's been drugged," Sara stated flatly in a soft tone so that Hank wouldn't over hear and ridicule. Sadly what Sara didn't know was that Hank was already fully aware of the cause of Nick's latest predicament. 

"Sara don't be ridiculous, he probably just fainted," Dr. Adams suggested with a frown. He looked at Sara who looked back at him with a look that said she didn't believe that. "Okay so it seems lame but…well maybe he just overdid himse…"

"Dr. Adams smell the area around his mouth and nose," Sara suggested.

Dr. Adams did as Sara requested and looked up at her with a frown. "Who would want to drug Nick?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out," Sara said as she put Jacob down as the wheelchair arrived.

"Eelchar," Jacob said pointing to the contraption that stood before him. He watched in fascination as his mother helped a few other's put his father into the moving device and then was whisked up into the air by his mother and was carried away from the strange room. "Daddy hut?" Jacob asked softly as he stared as his still unmoving father.

"No daddy is sleeping," Sara tried once more. She looked at Dr. Adams with a frown. "I don't know what else to tell him."

"Well trying to explain that his father was drugged and is unconscious might be hard right now, but you might want to try anyways," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile. 

"Jacob daddy is sort of sleeping. He was drugged and will wake up later," Sara said with a slow voice.

"Why daddy dugged?" Jacob asked softly.

"I don't know," Sara said in truth.

"Why?" Jacob repeated.

"Jacob sweetie I don't know," Sara said strictly. "Don't ask again."

"Kay," Jacob mumbled in a whisper.

"I'm sure Nick is going to be just fine," Dr. Adams said softly. "In either case I think it would be a good idea if you all went home today. Nick is strong enough to leave. I mean he'll have to be careful and take his medication but otherwise I think that going home would be the best thing for you all," Dr. Adams told Sara as they got into the elevator.

"I'm all for that," Sara said with a weary sigh. And the day hasn't even started yet, she moaned inside. Once back inside the room Sara stood and watched while Dr. Adams and another medic helped put Nick into the bed and then left the room with assurance he would return as soon as Nick woke up. 

"Nick what the hell happened?" Sara questioned out loud.

"Daddy sweeping?" Jacob finally asked.

"Yes sweetie," Sara said taking his hand and leading him to the bed. "See daddy's chest moving up and down? That mean's he sleeping. That's what you do when you lay down and close your eyes."

"Me sweep to?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"No not right now," Sara smiled. "But we get to go home today. Do you want to go home?"

"Yah!" Jacob said firmly. 

The next few hours went by with monotony as Sara played with Jacob and waited for Nick to wake up. Finally about mid-morning just as Jacob fell asleep Sara watched as Nick started to stir awake. 

"Nick?" Sara asked in a soft whisper, as she rushed to his side. 

"S-Sara?" Nick asked in a groggy state. "What…what the hell happened?" He asked forcing himself awake. He looked around the room in a panic and then up at Sara. "I was…"

"Nick what happened?" Sara asked quickly.

"I was attacked," Nick said with a frown. "I think it was Hank," Nick stated firmly.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Nick I saw Hank after I called for Dr. Adams. We was just starting his shift."

"Did you ask him where he was earlier?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick he was with his partner…he was just starting his shift and was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him," Sara replied. "Besides what makes you think it was Hank?"

"I can tell his voice and besides…Sara I know it was him," Nick said annoyance. "Are we leaving today?"

"Yes," Dr. Adams said walking in the room. "Good to see you awake again Nick. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was attacked," Nick said looking at Sara.

"Did you see who did it?" Dr. Adams asked.

"No," Nick said pointedly. 

"Shall I assign a guard?" Dr. Adams asked in concern.

"Not necessary," Nick told Dr. Adams. "I just want us to go home today."

"I can arrange that for later…"

"No right now," Nick demanded.

"Alright I…"

"Dr. Adams I'm sorry," Nick said with a frustrated sigh. "I just want to go home."

"I understand," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile. "Well let me check your stitching and take a few more x-rays and then I'll send you on your way," Dr. Adams said looking at Sara. "I'll only take a few minutes. When do you have your first session?"

"Was supposed to be today but I called Lily and rescheduled," Sara told him. "I just want to get us all settled first."

"Understandable," Dr. Adams replied as he lifted up Nick's shirt and started to examine his wound. "Seems to be a little sore looking this morning…by chance did your attacker hit you?"

Nick looked at Sara with an uncomfortable frown and then back at Dr. Adams. "He slammed me into the lockers."

"I see," Dr. Adams said with his own frown. "Well try not to let that happen again," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Try not to," Nick said dryly. 

Sara watched and waited while Nick was attended to. In truth she was happy she had rescheduled her appointment as she wanted to go home with Nick and Jacob and get them all settled in. The days events had disturbed her to say the least. Was it really Hank, she questioned? Is he still obsessed, she wondered to herself? Who else would want to drug Nick? And why did he want to drug him, she asked herself inside? It didn't do anything except…maybe he just wants to show Nick that he can…what? Take him when he wants, she wondered? That's stupid Sara, she told herself. Her mental tirade didn't end until they were all dressed, room was packed up, all advice from Dr. Adams taken and they were slowly walking to the truck to head home. Sara had managed to get the car seat into the back for Jacob and then helped Nick into the front, unaware of the set of eyes watching them from a safe distance.

_"See you soon Sara," Hank whispered to himself. "And once I have gotten rid of my one stumbling block you and I will live happily ever after…or you'll be sorry!_

"Ready?" Sara asked as she started the truck and headed for home. 

"More than ever," Nick replied. 

********

"So what are we supposed to do today?" Beth asked as she finished packing up her things into her overnight bag.

"Well I guess we should both try to get back to our normal routine before any of this happened?" Greg said with a sigh. "I mean as much as I love just lazing about with you," he said walking up to her. "I have a job to get back to and you have school to finish."

"Are we still on for the picnic?" Beth asked with a happy smile.

"Course," Greg said firmly. "Not going to miss that one. Besides all the looney's are dead," he said fatefully. "There is no one else to be worried about."

"Thank heavens," Beth said with a sigh. "I mean the last thing we all need is some new lunatic popping up."

********

"Hey Hank man come on let's go…got a shift to start!" Alex called out to him.

"Yeah I know," Hank shouted back to his medic partner. "Be right there," he said stuffing a smaller bag into his truck. He looked at the bag with a twisted smile and then closed the back door. "Your time is almost up for good Nick," Hank muttered as he sauntered back to his partner. "Let's go," he said with a firm grin. "No time to waste."

********

"So everything wrapped up?" Brass asked Grissom as he walked into his office later that day.

"Yes," Grissom said putting down his pen and looking at his friend. 

"I did a deeper background check on that nut Terry. Man that was one bad ass," Brass said sitting down across from Grissom. 

"Like for instance?" Grissom questioned.

"Well when he was in high-school he was brought up on charges four times for beating up his girlfriends. Grades nine through twelve."

"What?" Grissom asked in surprise. "And no one questioned it by grade 12? How bad were the beatings?"

"Pretty bad. But apparently he was able to smooth things over and make it seem like the charges were false and that he was the innocent one. He also apparently had a friend that was just as bad as we was."

"Damn," Grissom swore softly. "Well at least he's dead and that's over with."

"How's Sara?" Brass asked softly.

"Still in some mental turmoil," Grissom said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure it will haunt her for some time. I'm actually glad that she's got Nick to lean on right now. Nick's strong…he'll be able to help her through this."

"That's good. Well everything is wrapped up on our end. Good thing because I have a new one for you…" Brass said with a wry smile.

"Oh goody," Grissom said with a sardonic laugh. "What is it?"

And so while the two senior officers started to discuss their next case each was unaware that their last case still was active, that one last thing was yet to be taken care of.

********

"Morning chief!" Greg said walking into Grissom's office.

"Morning?" Grissom asked with a slightly arched brow. "Sleep well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Greg boasted. "You?"

"You know you could have taken today off," Grissom said taking his glasses off. "Monday is the start of a new week you know."

"I know but Beth went back to the dorm and I…well I just couldn't bring myself to go home yet," Greg said with a sigh. "Got anything for me to do?"

"I do," Catherine said walking into the room. 

"Like what?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Data entry," she teased.

"Funny," Greg said dryly. 

"Seriously Greg there is nothing to do," Grissom said softly. "Please just take today off and…and go for a walk or something, just go and rest."

"Alright fine," Greg said with a shrug as he turned on his heel and headed out the door.

"Why did he come in today?" Catherine asked softly.

"Afraid to go home alone," Grissom mumbled as he put his glasses back on and continued his reading.

"Don't blame him," Catherine sighed. "So is this case really wrapped up? Didn't think so," Catherine said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on now," Grissom smiled. "It's a straight suicide."

"There is nothing ever straight with you," Catherine teased. 

"Did Lindsey…well does she ever…does she like me?" Grissom asked pointedly.

"As a matter of fact she does," Catherine smiled. "But at her age that can change in an instant."

"I don't know how to be a father," Grissom flatly stated. "I don't know how to be around children or young people or teenagers or…beautiful women," he finished and looked up at her with a sheepish look.

"Gil things like that don't come naturally to most people. For some it does and for the rest of us it takes a lot of hard work and dedication. Trust me I don't and probably never will win any 'mother of the year' awards," Catherine lightly laughed. "But I try hard and figure that's what counts."

"It does to me," Grissom smiled. "I think you're amazing. I do. I admire how you can handle a job, a child and still manage to have some kind of life. Me I…" he said looking away.

"You do a great job of being you," Catherine said softly. "I'm just glad you stopped being you for a bit and let me get close."

"I'm sorry I close people off," he sighed. "I guess it's just easier. Think Lindsey would like to…nah forget it."

"What?" Catherine asked with a smile. "Because if you were going to suggest something for this weekend we are busy."

"Oh I see. Well I'm sorry then. I hope you and Lindsey have a wonde…"

"When I said _we_ I meant you and me," Catherine said point blank.

"I uh…what?" Grissom asked in confusion. "Man I'll never understand women," he said leaning back in his chair while Catherine just laughed. 

"Maybe that's a good thing," she teased. 

"Maybe."

********

Greg sat at his desk and looked around at all the things  he had on the table top. "Man I'm messy," he mumbled to himself. But after an hour of just listening to the ticking of the clock, not moving from his spot and finally seeing spots forming before his eyes he let out a large sigh and stood up.

"I can't do this," he said grabbing his jacket and keys and rushing for the door. "I have to get out of here."

********

"Okay Jacob we are home now," Sara said putting her son down in the middle of the front entrance.

"Yah!" Jacob said happily as he left her arms and rushed for his room. 

"Are you okay?"  Sara asked as Nick slowly closed the door behind them.

"Doing just fine," Nick said with a smile and wince. 

Sara busied herself with putting things away as Nick just rested in Jacob's room and watched him play. 

"Want me to get some stuff from your place?" Sara asked with a weary smile.

"Sara you look tired, why don't you just come and rest with us," Nick suggested as he held out his hand to her. 

"Mommy pway wit us," Jacob said happily. And for the next hour the family laughed and played together like all was right in the world. Finally Jacob fell asleep and Nick and Sara retired to the living room.

"Come with me," Nick said as he slowly stood up and held out his hand for Sara to take.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked with a slight frown.

"You'll see," Nick teased as he led her to the bathroom. "I still have to have my shower remember? Care to join me?" He asked turning around to face her.

"Love to," she said softly. "Jacob should be asleep for a few hours," Sara said turing around to turn on the water.

"Should be enough time," Nick teased.

"Think you can hold up for that long?" Sara flirted with him.

"I'm half way there," Nick flirted back, his face slightly blushing. 

"Can I do the honors?" She asked starting to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Man I love the feel of your hands on me," Nick moaned as she fully undid the buttons and started to gently caress his bare muscular chest. 

Nick's hands moved swiftly and expertly as he carefully took of Sara's shirt and undid he clasp of her bra so that they stood bare chest to bare chest.

"God I've missed you," Nick said warmly as he started to touch her soft skin, feeling her temperature starting to rise despite the warm steam filling the room. 

Sara felt Nick's warm lips starting to plant soft kisses at the top of her neck and moving slowly down until they were gently nibbling on her breasts. She elicited soft moans as her hands groped whatever naked flesh of his they could. She felt her hands starting to move lower until they unzipped the zipper of his jeans and then slowly pushed them to the floor with her foot. "You are a bad girl," Nick whispered in her ear as he started to return the favor. Soon they stood completely naked in each other's embrace, the room now fully filled with warm wet steam. Nick took Sara by the hand and gently led her into the shower and the stood them under the warm water. He continued to assault her now wet warm body with his lips while he pushed her back up against the warm shower tiles.

"I need you Nick," Sara whispered as she felt herself move into position to make love to him. "Just be gentle."

"I'd never hurt you," Nick said in earnest.

"I meant on you," she teased.

"Oh that…" he said with an urgent gasp. "Man Sara…" he gasped once more.

"Nick I…" Sara said breathlessly as they continued their hot love-making session under the streams of hot water. Finally after all the water was used up they slowly headed for the bedroom and lay down under the blanket, still naked and warm. Nick lay on his back and Sara spooned up on her side and draped an arm over the top of his chest.

"I love you Sara," Nick whispered.

"I love you too Nick," Sara whispered back as she planted a soft kiss on his bare chest. "I can't wait to be married."

"Just say when," Nick said firmly.

"Two weeks?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked in surprise, craning his neck to get a better look at her. 

"Nick I never wanted anything more in my life," Sara said firmly. "I want you and I want a family and a house and…and another baby?"

"That all sounds…what?" Nick half yelled. "Sara…are you…I mean can you…how do…" Nick rattled off in  haste. "Are you sure?"

"Not yet," Sara said with a sigh. "Everything happened so fast today that I forgot to get the test results back from Dr. Adams but…well Nick it's been a bit since my last period and…well that might explain my crappy mornings and…what do you think?" Sara asked in hesitation.

"About another baby? Mine? Right from the start? The pregnancy…the birth…everything? Sara it's wonderful…I mean if that's what it is," Nick said with a frown. "Are…are you happy? I mean do you want it…if it is another baby?"

"I do," she said firmly. "I mean well…maybe the cost and…I do," she finally admitted.

"An only child is a lonely child," Nick said slowly. "It would be good for Jacob and…Sara I so regret not being there for you with Jacob's birth and…man I hope it's true," Nick said with glee. 

"Well I don't want to get our hopes up just yet but…I think it might be that," Sara told him, her smile growing. 

"Man that is awesome," Nick said as he flipped himself over until he was on top of her once more. 

"Nick are you sure you're strong enough?"

"Sara I'll always be strong enough to make love to you," Nick smiled. 

"Okay…besides I could never say no to that smile," she said pulling him closer. A few hours later Jacob came running into their room and after wrapping him in the upper sheet between their naked bodies and the cover blanket they all snuggled together and got some much needed sleep. 

********

"So how was your day?" Greg asked as Beth walked up to him as he stood waiting for her outside her dorm. 

"Well I mostly cleaned up and got caught up," Beth smiled as she hugged him. "And yours?"

"Well I mostly sat at my desk and listened to the silence," Greg said sarcastically. "There was nothing really new that Grissom needed my help with so I…I went for a walk."

"A walk? Where to?"

"Around," Greg huffed. "Just to clear my head and stuff. I was supposed to clean up and do laundry but…" his voice trailed off sadly.

"Greg you okay?" Beth asked in concern.

"Yeah just didn't want to go home alone yet," he said sheepishly. 

"Why not Geek Boy?" Came a sniding voice out of the shadows. "Afraid of the dark?"

Beth and Greg turned their entwined bodies to face Greg's nemesis, the boy who had a crush on Beth and had asked her out. 

"Dylan what do you want?" Beth asked sharply.

"I want to know what you are doing with a loser like him," Dylan snided. "Nice hair, your dog do it for you?"

"Greg let's go," Beth urged.

"Whatever Dylan," Greg said with a slight sneer as he turned Beth away and continued for his car. 

"Hey I'm not done talking to you!" He said hitting Greg on the back, causing him and Beth to separate.

"Dylan what is your problem!" Beth demanded.

"Beth don't worry about it. Dylan is just jealous," Greg said with a wry smile. "And he shouldn't be. I mean it is free day at the pound and I'm sure he'll be able to find a suitable match there," Greg said sarcastically. 

"Greg," Beth moaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that so nerd!" Dylan said angrily as he lunged at them.

Greg side-stepped his lunge and the boy simply landed on the cold cement ground.

"Serves you right. Now leave us alone," Beth said with a sigh as her and Greg turned and headed for his car.

"You'll tire of science boy fast Beth!" Dylan called out after them.

"Ignore him," Beth said with a sigh. 

"Already have," Greg said giving her a kiss on the cheek. But despite the no worried look he put on his face to outwardly show Beth he wasn't concerned, inside something told him that Dylan was trouble and to be careful. Watch your back man, his inner voice advised. Just be careful.

Dylan stood in the shadows and waited until Greg's car was a distant spot on the dark horizon before turning to the man waiting for him. 

"Well done," the voice out of the shadows said. 

"Where's my money?" Dylan asked the man in the shadows.

"Right here," Hank laughed as he paid the kid his much earned money. "Can I count on you again?"

"Yeah man. Anything to get my girl back," Dylan said stuffing the money into his wallet and walking away. 

"Ha I know just how you feel. And soon I will have my girl back," Hank laughed. "It's all coming together. I wonder how Sara is doing?" Hank mumbled as he turned and headed for his truck. "I hope she spends some quality time with Nick," he said getting in and looking at the small duffle bag beside him. "Because it will probably be their last."

**Dear readers hope you still like and will hit that little review button to let me know you like my hard work still. Lot's more to come I promise!!**


	18. Ask Me No Secrets

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 18 – Ask me no Secrets…I'll tell you no Lies 

Note 1: Dylan was mentioned in chapter 10. 

Note 2: while Sara's past will try to follow the past of the bio that CBS has made for her it does deviate of course with Terry and Jacob. If that bother's anyone don't read! No flames please, remember this is fanfiction and to the rest of you I hope you all enjoy the story and want more!

Sara felt Jacob's little body twisting around on hers and heard Nick let out a soft gasp as Jacob rolled on top of the sensitive part of his chest.

"I think he's having another nightmare," Nick said with a frown as Sara rolled over and turned on the light. 

Sara looked at Jacob's face in the light and noticed small sweat marks on his brow. "Man Nick I have never seen him sweat like that before," Sara said in concern. "Should I wake him?"

"I uh…sure I guess," Nick said with a frown as well. "I know you're not supposed to wake a sleeping baby but…what?" Nick asked with a slight smile.

"How did you know that?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Oh shesh Sara I'm not a complete numskull around kids," Nick teased. "Besides I heard it on Dr. Phil," he admitted sheepishly, making her laugh. 

"Oh I see," Sara said as she started to gently nudge Jacob awake. He awoke with a start and stared at his mother with a scared expression. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"Deam," he said softly.

"You had a dream?"

"Yah," he mumbled.

"What did you see in your dream?" Nick asked softly.

"Sanger," Jacob said looking at his father with a bleary eyed expression.

"Oh Jacob," Sara said pulling her son close and kissing his forehead. "You are safe now. He will never hurt you again."

"Pwomise?" Jacob asked with a light sob.

"We both promise Jacob," Nick said putting a firm but gentle hand on his son's arm. "No one will ever hurt you again."

"Come on let's get up and get some supper," Sara said with a smile.

"Suppa," Jacob repeated.

"Yes and then we'll watch a nice happy movie before bed," Nick suggested. "That way we can all have nice dreams."

"I know I'll have them," Sara said touching Nick's naked thigh under the sheets. "Jacob why don't you go and make your bed and we'll come and join you," Sara suggested not wanting to get up naked in front of her son.

"Kay," Jacob said pushing his way off the bed and hurrying to his room.

Nick and Sara hurried and got dressed and soon were all sitting around the living room floor having a casual pizza delivery dinner and just trying to help Jacob loosen up and laugh before he had to go to bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked as they sat and watched the movie chosen by Jacob. 

"Tired," he said with a smile as Jacob snuggled closer in his father's arms. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything. You?"

"Happy," she smiled. "Should I call Dr. Adams?" She asked pensively.

"Yes," Nick said with a large smile. 

Sara reached for the phone and dialled it only to get the answering machine. "I guess he's in surgery or something," Sara said slowly as she hung up the phone.

"Sara he's a very busy doctor," Nick said seriously. "But trust me if it's good news we'll know."

"I know," she said with an uneasy smile. "I just…"

"Just what?" Nick asked softly.

"Nick I'm just worried about what happened to you this morning. I mean we haven't talked about it all day and I'm worried. Aren't you?" Sara asked seriously.

"Sara it was Hank. Now whatever stupid game he is trying to play…"

"Nick how do you know for sure it was him?" Sara questioned.

"Sara no one else calls me 'pretty boy', not even Greg in jest. Hank is the only one that has ever used that expression around me. Except for Terry and I think we can rule him out. I mean shesh maybe they were friends," Nick said in sarcasm. "Now I don't know why he did it. Maybe just to piss me off, which worked. Maybe because he had a bad night and needed to take it out…"

"Nick do you hear yourself?" Sara asked crossly, forgetting about Jacob who now stared up at his upset mother instead of at the TV. "Needed to take it out? So he takes it on you? By drugging you in the shower? So if he has another bad day he'll what do it again?" She snapped. "Or worse?"

"Sara calm down," Nick said quickly. 

"Wat's wong mommy?" Jacob asked softly.

"Mommy is tired sweetie, nothing to worry about," she said with a frown. "I guess we can talk about this later," she said with a heavy sigh. "Still worries me though."

"Sara I think things will get better now that we are away from the hospital and him," Nick said firmly.

"I sure hope so," Sara whispered. But I still can't shake the feeling that something is still not right, she said inside. Maybe I am paranoid this time, she said to herself. I mean Hank? He's not a mean person…just sometimes annoyingly persistent. He wouldn't hurt anyone, would he?

********

"Hey Cheryl where did you get that bruise on your arm?" Dr. Adams asked as he handed her her birth control prescription.

"What?" Cheryl asked with a frown. "Oh I must have hit something," she said slowly. "No big deal," she said with an uneasy laugh. Hank you're toast, she said inside. That's the last time you hurt me.

"Cheryl if there is something…"

"It's nothing," she smiled. "Thanks and goodnight Dr. Adams."

Dr. Adams watched her as she exited the hospital and up to a man he already knew. Hank Pettigrew, he said inside. Oh yeah I was supposed to check on him for Nick, he said to himself finally remembering. Better put in a call right now and see where I left off from the last time I started this.

"What's the big idea?" Cheryl said loudly as she walked up to Hank in the hospital parking lot.

"What's your problem?" Hank asked meanly.

"You bruised my arm. Don't you ever do that again!" She snapped angrily. "You don't own me Hank."

"Look I am sorry. I didn't mean to okay?" He said in a softer tone. "Come on let me buy you dinner and make it up to you."

"Only if you promise it won't happen again," Cheryl said feeling her defences starting to give way.

"Scouts honor," he teased. I'll just turn my aggression to Nick and his runt, Hank said inside. Sara deserves to be with a real man anyways. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am," she smiled taking his arm.

********

"So what is Dylan's problem?" Greg asked with a huff as they drove away from the University.

"Actually I don't know what's gotten in to him," she said leaning her head against the window. "Usually he just…well he's never been so outspoken. I mean he talks to me and…"

"And what?" Greg asked in fear.

"And that's it," Beth said running a hand through her blond hair. "Greg don't let it get to you," she said placing a warm hand on his strong thigh. "If I wanted to be with him I would," she said firmly. "But I don't. I never have and that's not going to change. Please don't let him worry you. I can handle Dylan."

"Beth I do worry," Greg said firmly. "I know guys like that…I'm glad I'm not like them but I know what they are like. When I was in university and…trust me Beth stay away from him," Greg said softly. "If he ever…"

"Greg he's not like that. He just likes to blow steam and we both know he's full of hot air," Beth said with a half smile as she withdrew her hand from his thigh and rested on his neck, playing with the edges of his hair. "Please don't worry. Think about our plans for the weekend instead," she said with a firm smile.

"That I can do," he said with an uneasy glance in her direction. 

"So what exactly do you have planned?" Beth asked with a wider smile.

"Well…" Greg started. Just put it aside man, Greg said inside. I mean it's not like he's being put up to it or anything, he said fatefully.

********

"You look lost in thought," Catherine said walking into Grissom's office before she headed home for the night. "What's up?"

"Do we ever really know people?" Grissom asked her, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"I guess not as well as we'd like," she said slowly. "What brought this on?"

"Just reading some past stuff on this Terry guy," he said finally putting the file down. "I mean he came from a well sort of good family for a bunch of drunk rednecks…I mean there were some reports of arguing and shouting and…but nothing ever to suggest that the father ever beat the mother. Something inside of him must have just snapped."

"How do you know his family was good? I mean what people see on the outside and what is really going on in the inside could be very different. Terry learnt it from someplace," Catherine said softly. "Maybe she didn't report him?"

"Maybe," Grissom sighed. "And in school. I mean why didn't those girls report him? Weren't they afraid or…"

"Maybe too ashamed," Catherine said with a frown. "Where did he go to school?"

"A high school just outside Redding. Then I suppose after Sara split which would be about…yeah four years ago or so he was working just outside Phoenix. A few minor altercations there but…"

"Where was he when he was with Sara?" Catherine asked softly.

"Back up by San Francisco," Grissom said with a frown. 

"Did you know her back then?" Catherine asked softly. 

"Only by the work she did," Grissom sighed. "I worked more with her after she left Terry. Funny she never said anything to me about it."

"Maybe she wanted to forget," Catherine suggested.

"Don't blame her," he said putting the file back down. "Well there is more but it's not pretty and his friends, one in particular was just as bad. I wonder if she knew before hand…I mean do you ever know?"

"Sometimes," Catherine said with a weak smile.

"Did you know Eddie?" Grissom asked softly. "I mean really _know_ him?"

"I uh…did I…you know it's late and…" she said forcing back a sob and looking at her watch. "Got to get Lindsey and get home," she said standing up quickly knowing inside that Lindsey was already there waiting for her.

"Catherine I didn't ask to offend," Grissom said standing up. "I'm sor…"

"I know," she said turning back to him with a firm smile. "I guess I'm just tired. Goodnight," she said quickly turning on her heel and rushing for the front door. She made it to her car and then stopped. She didn't have to turn around to know that Grissom was only a few feet behind her. 

"I didn't know," she whispered in torment. "I thought I knew him but…I was a fool…"

"Catherine I'm sorry," Grissom said in hurt.

"I know," she said weakly. "It's just that…"

"It won't be that way with us," Grissom said taking a few steps towards her, almost afraid to actually reach her. 

"You can't promise me that," Catherine said fumbling for her keys. 

"Yes I can," Grissom said firmly. 

"No you can't!" Catherine half yelled, and then calmed down, her back still to him. 

"Ask me anything," he said finally standing only inches behind her. "Please…anything Catherine…let me prove to you that…"

"I need to go," she said trying to sound calm and collected, trying to ignore the pounding in her ears from her racing heart. 

"I need you to know this," he said gently touching her shoulder. "Catherine I'm not Eddie," he said softly.

"I know Gil," she said hanging her head slightly. "And that's what scares me the most."

"What?" Grissom asked in surprise. "I scare you?"

"No," she said turning to face him. "I…this…us scares me. Gil I know pain and mistrust and…and hurt and love that isn't real. I don't know…this," she said gently touching his face. "I don't know how to trust in love that's real. Even if it is staring me in the face," she said with a gentle smile.

"Well then I guess we are even in this because I don't know how to find love that I can trust is real even if it staring me in the face," he said moving in closer. 

"Don't you see…" she tried as her eyes watered even more. "Eddie he hurt me and…oh god I knew I shouldn't have started this."

"Catherine please…" Grissom tried only to have her pull away from his embrace, unlock her car and get in and drive away. 

"I'm sorry Gil. I just can't do this," she said sadly, tear streaks down the sides of her face. She reached home in a cloud of gloom and stopped the engine. Catherine numbly got out of her car and slowly trudged towards the front door, her voice already broken into soft sobs. But by the time she reached it she collapsed in a sobbing heap on the stairs, burying her head in her crossed arms and wishing the pain of the night would just go away.

"I'll never hurt you like that," came Grissom's soft voice as he carefully sat down beside her. 

Catherine instead of being frightened or wanting to leave simply buried her head in his open arms and let him hold her until she was too tired to cry anymore. 

"Catherine please believe me," Grissom whispered. "I'll never hurt you like that…I can't…I…Catherine I love you," he finally admitted.

Catherine stopped her light sobbing and looked up at him with a slight frown. "You what?" She asked in surprise. "You love me?"

"Sometimes more than I'll let myself admit," he said with a wry smile. "I'm just not afraid to say it anymore and too afraid that if I don't I might never get the chance before it's too late."

"I…" she started only to have him put a soft finger to her lips. 

"Please don't. Don't say something because you think I want to hear it," he begged softly. "Just let me comfort you…please?"

Catherine allowed herself to fall back into his warm and loving arms and let him gentle cradle her until she stopped crying. "I love you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and finally felt herself drain of all the pain and hatred towards Eddie she had been carrying since the topic was broached.

"And I'm not saying it because I think you want to hear it…I'm saying it because I'm afraid that if I don't…" she said looking at him with a soft smile. "I just do."

Grissom leaned back on the stairs and allowed himself to smile as he gently stroked her back. He heard a soft movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Lindsey standing in the doorway. She simply smiled to him and then turned and left. 

********

"So you are sure that you can handle Jacob alone while I'm at my appointment?" Sara called out from the bathroom the following morning.

"Yes for the millionth time," Nick laughed.

"Funny," she said dryly. "Okay so I'm nervous."

"You were the first time and it all worked out. Why are you going in on a Saturday anyways?" Nick asked with a frown. 

"Because she thinks that if we waste anymore time things could get worse," Sara said with a huff. "Like they could be worse than spilling your guts about your crappy past on a Saturday!" Sara said loudly making Nick laugh. "Very funny Stokes."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nick asked as he walked into the bathroom. "We can arrange for Greg to take Jacob or get a sitter or…please Sara don't shut me out. Ask me to come and I will, even if it's just to hold your hand…I'm not going to judge you or anything like that. Please you have to believe me," Nick softly begged.

"Oh stop with the sad puppy dog face," Sara said with a moan. "I can never say no to that. Okay fine already," Sara said slamming her brush down on the counter. "Sorry just nervous."

"Besides I want to be there when you get the results back from Dr. Adams," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh that," Sara teased. "I had forgotten about that."

"Yeah right," Nick teased back. "Please?"

"Yes already," Sara said with a huff. "I'll call and…" she said as the phone rang. "I'll get it," she said rushing towards it and picking it up quickly.

Nick went over to help Jacob finish eating is breakfast and waited for Sara to get off the phone. "So who was it?"

"Dr. Lily Chan," Sara said with a frown. "She wants us all to come in and bring Jacob because she's bringing Tiffany and they can play while we talk. Andrew apparently is going to finish up some paperwork while we are in session and he'll supervise them."

"Wow miracles still happen," Nick said proudly. "Hey Jacob want to play with Tiffany today?"

"Yah!" Jacob said eagerly. 

"Okay you go and get some toys in a bag and then we'll go," Nick said helping him down off the kitchen chair. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sara asked softly. "Didn't strain anything?"

"Nothing I wouldn't mind straining again," he teased making her blush. Sometime later they were heading for the hospital with Jacob in tow. Once there they decided to go and see Dr. Adams first just in case they were to tired after the session.

"So you want the news do you?" Dr. Adams asked with a smile as he turned back to them. 

"Yes already," Nick said impatiently.

"Well then congratulations to the Stokes family, Sara you are almost three months pregnant," Dr. Adams said with a large smile.

"I am?" Sara asked happily turning to Nick with a wide smile. "Nick we are…"

"I know," he said taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly, kissing her mouth rapidly. 

"Wats goig on?" Jacob asked tugging on his father's jacket.

"Jacob you are going to have a little brother or sister," Nick said looking down at him. "Isn't that great?"

"Yah," Jacob said not really understanding what that meant.

"I'll let you explain where the baby will come from," Dr. Adams said with a wry smile.

"Thanks," Sara said firmly. "Thank you Dr. Adams."

"You're welcome," he said as he turned and watched them go. "Wasn't there something else I was supposed to do for them?" He wondered out loud. But the phone rang and once again distracted him from his mission to find out about Hank Pettigrew.

"Nick can you believe this?" Sara asked as they slowly walked up to Dr. Lily Chan's office. "Another baby."

"Wow I'm going to be a daddy again," he said looking down at his son. "I hope it's a girl."

"You do?" Sara asked in surprise. "Me too," Sara smiled.

"Baby?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"That's right another baby Jacob. You get to be an older sibling," Sara smiled. "Want a brother or sister?"

"Bother or ister," he pondered, making his parents laugh.

"But the best part will be to be by your side the entire time," Nick said softly. "I regret that part about Jacob but I promised myself if I ever had the good fortune again I would do it right."

"Why didn't you say anything before about wanting another child?" Sara asked.

"Sara it's your body. I mean I didn't want to if you didn't and…well I didn't want to seem pushy and…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she smiled. "I love the fact that you are concerned for me but I would really love to hear what you think and want more."

"Won't happen again," Nick said firmly as they elevator came to a stop on their floor. "Do we tell anyone yet?"

"Well with Jacob I waited four months that way if anything were to happen then…"

"Happen? Like you lose the baby?" Nick asked weakly.

"Nick it's a precaution every mother takes," Sara informed him.

"I see," he said with an uneasy gulp. "Four months it is. Thankfully I'll only have to keep it in for another month. Then I'll explode," he said making her laugh.

"Morning," Dr. Lily Chan said as they all walked through the door. After the formal introductions and after Sara seeing that Jacob was okay playing with Tiffany under Andrew's watchful eye it was time to begin.

"Nick I'm glad you are here," Lily said softly. "Sara it won't be easy to admit certain things to Nick but you must. Remember neither of us is here to judge, only listen and offer support."

"I know," she said trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "So what first?"

"Well why don't you start at the beginning. Where did you meet Terry?"

"Don't you want to know…right…at the beginning," Sara quickly corrected herself. "Well right after Harvard I got a job back west in San Francisco. I was there for um five years and then went to the San Francisco Crime Lab…well Terry was…I met Terry my second day there. He was not staff but visiting a friend if I can recall. He worked down at the lumber yard and sometimes the docks and…well he seemed larger than life and…" she said pulling her hand away from Nick's and stared out the window. "Oh god he seemed so genuine. He flirted with me like crazy and I…I thought he was nice," she said looking back to Lily, her eyes not daring to turn in Nick's direction. "He put on a good show…sure fooled me."

Nick felt Sara's hand leave his and knew it was hard for her to confess anything in front of him. Do I get up and leave, he asked himself? Maybe I'll just sit a bit longer, he said to himself sadly. But hearing Sara's tortured words was pure hell for him. I'm just glad this is going to be over soon.

"He asked me out a few times but I was guarded at first. I wanted to put work first and…but then he said I needed to loosen up and have some fun and…well I guess I agreed. Our first date was…" she said with a deep frown. "I have tried to block all this stuff out so remembering is kinda tough," she said with a forced smile through watery eyes.

"Sara take your time," Lily counselled. "You are not in a rush and I'm not forcing anything out of you. Just tell us what you think will help rid you of your past demons."

"Okay," Sara said with a firm nod. She felt Nick's strong warm hand gently take hers and without daring to look at him held on to it and started again.

"Our first date was to a small bar near the waterfront. Terry was…well everything he said seemed so funny and full of life and…and the next thing I knew it was our second and third and…never any place classy but then that was Terry and I guess I figured that since he liked me it didn't matter what I wanted."

"Did you ever tell him what you wanted?" Lily asked softly.

"No," Sara huffed as she felt her eyes start to water again. "I should have but…I don't know I guess there was something about him then…" she said squeezing Nick's hand a bit tighter.

Nick felt the lump in his throat getting bigger and knew they weren't even at the hard stuff. Man if it's this hard for me to listen to how on earth is Sara so calm about confessing it all?

"When did you move in with Terry?" Lily furthered the session.

"Terry asked me a few months later. His place was well…well it was kinda shabby but it was bigger than the flat I was renting and…and I said yes," she whispered. "It was one month after that that it started to get tough."

"When did he first hit you?" Lily asked in a soft tone. "Sara I know this is hard and…"

"Sara if you want me to leave I will," Nick suggested in a painful tone. 

Sara turned and looked at him just as a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. 

"Sara I'll never hurt you like that," Nick said as he gently brushed the tear away. "I love you. Not like Terry but really _love_ you. But if you'd feel better without me here I'l…"

"I want you here," she said forcing a pained smile and squeezing his hand harder. 

"Are you sure?"

"I am," she said looking back at Dr. Lily Chan. 

"Whenever you are ready," she said with a kind smile. 

"The first time was…" Sara said with a huff as she leaned back in her uncomfortable chair. "Terry he uh…well the first hit wasn't very hard more like a bruise…he grabbed my arm and just squeezed until it went black and and it was so stupid…I think I forgot to get beer or or something like that I don't even remember…I…"

Nick closed his eyes tight and felt his anger starting to grow once more for a man that was already dead. It's a good thing he's dead, Nick said inside. Because after this I would have killed him for sure.

"Why did you go back?"

Sara looked at her in surprise. "What? You want to know why…"

"Sara it's only part of the healing process."

"You want to know why I was weak and stupid and…" Sara started to yell. "I…" she started once more trying to settle herself back in the chair. "I don't know I guess because I reasoned it was my fault because I said I would get the beer and…and I was stupid right? Isn't that what you're going to say I was!" Sara yelled, her hand immediately pulling from Nick's. 

"Just like I was when I left Maria alone in the bathtub," Lily said softly. "We all are stupid Sara, but it takes a strong person to actually admit that."

"But I should have known…I mean I did know…after that things just got worse. But I…" she said looking away once more. "He said things…things to put me down and belittle me and…and I guess after awhile it worked. I mean I know I didn't like being treated like that but…but I didn't leave," Sara said looking back at Lily with a sorry expression. "I wanted to…so many times but…I didn't."

Nick's mind drifted back to the time he first heard about Terry. His anger then was strong but now…to hear Sara's tormented past was almost unbearable. But he knew inside he had to be strong for her. 

"After awhile he was always drunk and mean and…well we lived in a part of town where all _his_ friends lived. After awhile I didn't have any friends…not that I can remember," she said wiping a tear away. "I was alone," she whispered. "He said if I left I'd be alone and…and I didn't want to be alone and…and I stayed," she said softly. "I didn't want to be alone. Going to work was tough…hiding the pain…the shame…the bruises…I would make up stupid lame excuses and…Terry wanted me to work because of the money…I never got any of it…he drank it all away and…it was so terrible…I was so alone…so young and afraid…so stupid…so alone…always alone…"

"But you're not alone now Sara," Lily said with a comforting smile as she leaned in a little closer to her. "And from the looks of things you'll never be alone again."

"Terry said uh…well just before I uh killed him that…he said that he'd always be in my head…is that true?" Sara asked in dread.

"He will be for a time, I won't lie to you about that. But soon he will fade. Oh sure there are times when you'll remember something from the past and that pain will surface for a bit and then die back down again," Lily said seriously. "That's why talking about it, letting Nick know what happened and sharing that pain with me and him will help Terry to fade from your memory faster. But remember Sara you are in charge of you. Only you can make sure you don't dwell on that previous pain and wallow in self-pity. Now you don't strike me as a wallower but it can happen. But if you ever feel that it is happening talk to Nick or come and see me, seek out Dr. Adams or another trusted friend. But don't let it eat away at you inside. If you have to scream then go to a room away from your son and scream until you are okay. It's also important that Jacob not confuse your anger from the past with anger from the present. If he sees you in a constantly upset state that could affect the way he grows up. I know you don't want that."

"I won't let him grow up violent and mean and angry like that," Sara said firmly. "Never."

"I won't either," Nick reassured her. "We're in this together Sara," he said gently squeezing her hand. "I'm here for you…always."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "I just wish I walked away sooner. I wish I knew his family or questioned or…or something! I want that time back…"

"We all want that time back Sara…just a few seconds to go back and tell ourselves to smarten up and think!" Lily said with a slight smile. "Trust me Sara I think about that as well. But we can't dwell on it, because if you do it will eat away at you. You know they say the road to redemption is the longest road in the world, well that is true when we start blaming ourselves for things that have happened in the past and things that we can't change in the present. We can only look to the future and try to make things right for that," Lily explained to her. 

"But I knew," Sara insisted. "I knew he was mean…I mean he hit me and yelled at me and…" she said looking away. "He forced sex on me and…"

Nick heard the words and cringed. In his mind it was as bad as rape, it was rape and that made his hatred boil once again.

"Nick I know this is hard for you and I can tell you are angry by your facial and body expressions," Lily said quickly. "But you can't dwell on that hatred now. Just use that information to comfort Sara, understand what she's been through and make a promise to yourself to never be that way."

"I've made that promise long ago Doctor," Nick said seriously. "I'd kill myself before I'd treat a woman like that. Any woman. Sara I'm so sorry," Nick said making her look back at him. He gently brushed another tear away and felt his own eyes water. "But you are safe now. He can never hurt you again."

"I know," she said weakly. "Just hurts to even remember."

"I know it does Sara," Lily said softly. "And trust me it's not easy for me to hear either. But it's necessary for you to confront those demons and then work past them."

"He was so mean," she whispered in torment. "So cruel and violent and…he would go out to the bar with his friends, come home drunk and…oh god it was awful," she lamented. "So terrible and…and I was so stupid," Sara said with a silent curse. "I knew…I mean I had told myself long ago that I wouldn't be a victim and…and I was," she finished with a mock smile. "I was the classic fool and…" she said, her voice breaking once more. "I let him and…"

"But not forever," Lily said softly. 

"But long enough…I should have left sooner…but he…he told me I'd be alone and…and after awhile I believed him and and I stayed…I kept staying and…I was weak…so weak and stupid and…it's hard to admit," she said softly. "I can't believe that…that I was so stupid and…god was I stupid."

"Sara something made you get out. What was that?" Lily asked softly.

"He uh…he came home drunk one night…not really bad but…well he had wanted a child for so long and…well I…I had taken birth control on the side and I didn't let him know. I would skip my period sometimes months in a row to show that I couldn't have children and then…even then I would take the pill and…I guess it was luck as well that…anyways he tried to force it one night and…he threatened to hit me and…and I finally said I was leaving. I…I just yelled back and…and I ran," she whispered in sadness. "He yelled some more and called me names…oh god he said such ugly things and then…I ran…I ran and never looked back and…and I ran into the rain and…" she said looking up at Nick. "He said I wouldn't find love and that I was useless and…and I hesitated for a moment but…but I left…I headed for the door and I just left…I didn't look back…he was calling and yelling and laughing and swearing but I…I got into the car…still can't remember driving but I did," she whispered, her eyes still fixed on Nick's calm face. "I got out that night…I drove and drove into the night and then…"

Sara just stared at Nick and let silent time pass between them without uttering a word.

"And then what happened Sara?" Lily asked softly.

"Then I met the man I knew I wanted to spend eternity with, a lonely boy in the rain," she said with a soft smile. "I can still hear that song," she whispered.

"You met Nick that night?" Lily asked in shock.

"Standing by the road…no umbrella no coat," she continued. "I found you," she whispered, tears starting to run out of the corners of her eyes, her warm hand still caressing Nick's cheek. "I offered you a ride and you said yes. That night we…I…I found you. You saved my life…you see I was…" she said looking down. "Nick I was going to drive off a cliff if I didn't find you. Well not really but…I was lost and…and I found you…"

"Fate smiled on us," Nick whispered back. "See Sara it was meant to be. It always will be, no matter what. Don't you see that?" Nick asked in earnest. "We were meant to be together."

"But all that stuff with Terry and…why didn't I find you sooner?" She asked in a soft whisper. 

"Sara you found me, rescued me that night as I was stranded by the side of the road. You found me and that's all that matters," Nick said with a warm smile. "Don't you see you took charge of your life and it rewarded you by sending you me."

"I did," she said in sad realization. She turned to Lily with a growing smile. "I did take charge that night."

"Yes you did Sara," Lily smiled back, her own eyes watery. "You took charge and you succeeded. You see, you can do this," Lily said patting her hand that was resting on the desk now. "You won. You are free. Isn't that what you ultimately wanted? To be free of Terry? To be in charge again?"

"Yes," Sara whispered. 

"You are free. No one can ever tell you differently again. No one can ever have hold of you again, you are in control of you," Lily said firmly. "And with a good man like Nick by your side there isn't anything you can't do."

Sara didn't say a word back but only offered up a smile.

"I think that's it for today. Just one or two more sessions and I think we'll be done," Lily said warmly. "Now I want you to just cry and let it out because I can tell that's what you want to do."

"You're right," Sara said leaning into Nick's arms and letting herself cry. Lily leaned back in her chair and let out a long sigh. The session was draining but encouraging. Sara had fought the odds and won and in her salvation Lily knew she was made a little stronger for it as well. A few minutes later Sara was finished her crying and Nick his comforting and they went into the back room to see how the rest of the family was doing. 

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" Nick asked softly as he gently stroked Sara's back while she leaned forwards and wiped the rest of the stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine I guess," she said with a heavy sigh. "Nick I'm sorry that…" she said pushing herself away from him and the chair and stood up, her back to him, facing the window.

"Sara please don't," Nick pleaded in a soft tone.

"Nick I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough back then," Sara said in a soft tone. "Not strong enough…damn I was so stupid. I mean I knew what Terry was doing was bad but…but I allowed it for so long that…that after awhile I accepted it…I don't just accept things Nick!" Sara half spat. "I question them, I mistrust them I…I…"

"You do that now," Nick said softly as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to join her. He leaned on the window and heaved a large sigh. "All my years in college I got the nick name Nick the…well I'm sure you heard from the guys but Sara that's not who I am now…I mean yeah I slept around and they said love meant nothing to me," Nick said sadly. "But that's not who I am now," he said standing up and facing her. He gently took her shoulders in his palms and gripped them tenderly. "Sara just because you screwed up in the past and felt weak and whatever it's not who you are now," Nick said firmly. "You have to believe that. Its not who you are now!"

"Nick I…but I mean I…" she said looking away.

"No Sara it's not who you are now," he repeated again. "You are strong and brave and you speak your mind and you question and you don't take crap or stand for injustice or…" he said with a smile. "And that's what I love about you. Your spirit and…"

"The spirit Terry _wanted _to tame?" Sara snapped.

"The spirit Terry _couldn't _tame," Nick said softly. "Sara he never changed who _you_ really are…in here," he said gently touching her heart. "That's all that counts to me. I love you…and you never changed. You might have gotten side-tracked a bit and perhaps even fallen a little but…Sara I love you, the you Terry never touched."

By the time Nick had finished what he was saying Sara just stared at him as fresh tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. 

"I love you Sara Sidle," Nick whispered as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her watery and slightly trembling lips. "That will never change. No matter what, you hear me?" He said with a smile. 

"Nick…I…" Sara started only feel her words catch in her throat. "I…I love you so much and I…I never want to lose you…I…Nick I never want…to…" she said in a light sob as she collapsed in his arms once again. "Nick I love you so much…you made me want to love again and feel love and…"

Nick held Sara close while Lily stood in the doorway with Jacob in her arms, silent and smiling. See Sara, she said inside, there is hope. All you need is love. 

Nick held Sara in his arms and looked up to see Lily standing quietly in the doorway. He gestured to her to come closer and took Jacob from her and held him in one arm and Sara in the other, not caring about the undue pressure he was putting on his chest. 

"Wats wong mommy?" Jacob asked as he gently touched her shoulder.

"Jacob I love you so much," Sara said taking her son's hand in hers and kissed it firmly. 

"Love you mommy," Jacob said as he was whisked into his mother's embrace and held tightly by her.

"I love you too mommy," Nick said softly as he held them both. 

They all stood for a while longer in silence, the only thing to break the sound in the air was the light gasping of soft sobs and tear drops hitting the tile floor. Finally after all the tears were spent the three of them decided to call it a day and head home. 

"Sara I want you just to rest," Nick said when they walked through the door to her place. "I'm just going to head home for a bit to get a few more things and…"

"Nick I don't want you to drive anyplace," Sara said quickly.

"Sara please," Nick said softly. "You are emotionally drained…hell I am too. Jacob is sleeping and he is in the middle of his potty training," Nick smiled. "I'm just going to get a few more things and I'll be right back. I'll take my phone with me just in case," he said stuffing his cell phone into his jacket pocket. "Please just rest."

"Nick I worry," Sara moaned.

"So do I," Nick smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "Rest and when I get back we'll…" he finished off with a whisper in her ear that made her smile widen even further.

"Hurry back," she said slapping him lightly on the butt.

"Yes ma'am," he teased as he headed for the front door. 

Sara watched him go and felt the uneasy feeling returning to the pit of her stomach. "Must be the baby," she told herself as she went back into her bedroom and started to make room for some of Nick's things. "I should have insisted," she said inside. "What if he hurts himself or…oh get a grip Sara," she scolded herself. "Nick's a big boy now and can take care of himself…yeah like in the showers? He's going home…and it's daylight. Nothing is going to go wrong," she foolishly concluded.

********

"I still can't believe you arranged…wait when did you get this stuff?" Beth asked as her and Greg sat by a small lake on the picnic blanket, Greg sitting up and Beth resting her head on his lap.

"I uh…well I got it yesterday," Greg said weakly. "Remember that walk? Well it kinda took me by the store and…" he said with slight embarrassment making her laugh.

"Greg that was rhetorical," Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Can I ask you something serious?"

"Sure," Beth asked pushing herself up so that she was sitting facing him.

"Where do you see yourself after school?" Greg asked softly.

"Well working for one of the hospitals or a medical research facility or some science lab or…" she rattled off with a shy smile. "Why where do you see yourself after I finish school?"

"Married to you," Greg said pointedly.

"What?" Beth asked in shock. "Married…Greg I…"

"Beth I know it's bad timing right now and there is no way I'd ever ask you to drop school or not finish…your career is very important to me and I respect that and want you to be an equal me in that regards but…Beth I love you," he said taking her hand. "I don't have much money or a ring but…I just had to tell you."

"I…I am in…wow," she said with a soft watery smile.

"Please don't say anything now. You have another year to think about it," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I just had to tell you…Beth I see my future with you…not just a one night stand or a casual school fling. I love you…more than I thought I knew how," he said looking away for a brief minute and then back to her. "I just want to be with you and…and that's it," he said sheepishly.

"Greg I love you so much and the fact that you don't want to rush things makes me want to," she admitted softly.

"What? Really?"

"Greg I want to finish school and find a good job and…and I want to be married to you," she whispered. "So you won't have to wait to long for that yes," she said firmly. 

"Beth I know I'm not perfect and that I'll make mistakes and…"

"Come here," she said laying herself back down on the blanket and holding her arms up for him to come into them. "Enough soul searching for now. I'm not looking for perfection and you know that. I love you and that's all that counts. Now come and show me how much you really love me."

"Oh yeah," he said easing himself down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closers to his, kissing and devouring her mouth and parts of her neck. 

"I want to marry you Greg," Beth whispered. "And we don't have to wait the entire year if…" she started. "We can talk later," she said as she moved her hands lower down on his waist. 

"Yes ma'am," Greg said huskily, his heart exploding with happiness inside. Sadly what they didn't know was that there was a jealous force at work against them. Would it succeed?

********

"You look amazing," Grissom smiled as Catherine opened the door that afternoon. "But then again you always do. How do you manage that…I mean even when…" he started and then stopped, while she lightly laughed. "Uh I'll stop now," he said sheepishly.

"You look pretty good yourself," she smiled. "So where are we going anyways?"

"It's a surprise," Grissom said with a coy smile. "Something I have always wanted to but…well never had anyone that I thought would want to."

"Hmmm a mystery," Catherine said as they got into the truck. "I love mysteries."

"Catherine I have to say sorry again for last night. I was just curious and…and I never meant to hurt you or upset you or…"

"I know you didn't," Catherine smiled. "And I've been through the therapy and all that but sometimes…sometimes it hurts because I realize I can't take back all those lost years. I'm not mad at you for bringing it up though. I want you to feel free to ask me anything."

"I want to return that favor," Grissom said seriously. "What did you tell Lindsey about where you were going?"

"I said you were taking me on a surprise date," Catherine smiled.

"What did Lindsey say?"

"She said ' you go girl'," Catherine laughed. "My daughter…can you believe that?"

"Well she has your spark and your spirit so I guess I can," Grissom smiled. They drove on for a bit longer talking about work and Lindsey and other stuff people talk about on a casual date. Finally they pulled into the place that Grissom wanted to take Catherine.

"Grissom I…wine tasting?" Catherine asked in surprise. "This place is like…like booked months in advance and…"

"I know," he admitted sheepishly.

"How long you been planning this?" Catherine asked in curiosity.

"Oh now come on I still need some mysteriousness to myself," Grissom teased. "I hope you like the idea."

"Gil I love it," Catherine smiled. "I have always wanted to but…well Eddie was never…yes I love it," she said firmly. "Thank you."

"Well I thought this way we could get a taste of the wine we want for supper," Grissom said firmly.

"Sounds perfect," she smiled as she got out of the truck and walked around to his side.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his hand for her to take.

Catherine took his hand and held it while they headed for the building. She noticed a few stares and felt herself smile and be filled with happiness she hadn't felt in a very long time. At last, she said inside. I finally found the one.

********

But as Nick finally reached his place he was unaware of the medium sized sedan that followed after him from the start and parked itself behind another large truck and stopped and just watched.

"Well pretty boy where are we off to now?" Hank asked with a hint of anger. "Man you are such a loser…" he started for no reason. "She doesn't love you know. It's your looks or your charm but…she doesn't love you," Hank muttered again, his anger once again getting the best of him. He slammed the steering wheel and then stopped as he just sat and watched Nick slowly get out of his car and head for the front door. 

Hank turned his head and looked at the now empty bag beside him on the passenger seat. "Welcome home Nick. I hope you like my little house warming gift."

** Dear readers I hope you like how the characters are developing. Please let me know as it's important feedback! Thanks so much. You guys rock**


	19. Past the Brink of Sanity

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 19 – Past the Brink of Sanity… 

Nick slowly walked to his front door with a slightly uneasy feeling starting to grow in his stomach. "Get a grip Nick," he told himself as he pushed the door open and walked inside. He fumbled around a bit and tided some stuff up and got some other stuff ready to go. Finally Nick headed for his bedroom, opened the closet and grabbed a large duffel bag and headed for his dresser. He pulled it open and gasped in horror.

"Oh…my…god…" Nick said in a dead whisper.

********

"Greg were you serious about the marriage thing?" Beth asked softly as they sat on the blanket eating their lunch.

"Yes I was," Greg said firmly. "Does that scare you?"

"A little," she said slowly, turning her gaze out towards the water and offering up a small smile. "I sometimes thought about getting married and…and then I stopped."

"Why?" Greg asked softly.

"I wondered if I'd ever be a good wife," she said looking back at him. "And then I stopped worrying and thought about it again."

"Why this time?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Because I realized that I would marry an awesome guy that would help me to be the best I could be."

"And did that guy ever have a face?" Greg asked with a growing smile.

"He does now," she said firmly. "Let me make you supper tonight," Beth offered. "At my place."

"Yeah?" Greg asked with a smile. "You can cook?"

"Oh I can do a lot," Beth said with a wink.

"Oh you're on," Greg said eagerly. "But only if I can bring dessert."

"Oh you're on," Beth smiled back.

********

Nick stared at the bloody shirt in his drawer in horror. He reached for it with a shaky hand and then quickly withdrew. "Who the hell…" Nick muttered in anger. He turned on his heel and numbly walked to the kitchen to grab the phone. He pulled the kitchen drawer open to get a pen and felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster. There in the drawer was a roll of duct tape with the words, _'miss me Nicky boy'_ written on them. 

"What the hell?" Nick asked as he felt himself starting to lightly gasp for air. He rushed for the phone, dialled the lab and told Calhoun to get over as soon as he could manage. Nick started to look around his place in fear and soon felt it starting to lightly spin. He grabbed on to the edge of the counter to steady himself but as he heard Terry's sickening laughter and words from that fateful night starting to fill his brain he felt himself starting to fall forwards. He slammed to his knees, felt the pain reverberate throughout his whole body and was quickly forced back to reality.

"Get a grip Nick, Terry's dead, it's just someone messing with your head," he said angrily. "But who? Hank again? Terry called my Nicky boy Hank calls me pretty boy!" Sadly he knew he didn't have enough proof to make any kind of allegations and knew if he started something it might get even uglier. The big decision now was to tell Sara or not. "She'll just worry. But if I don't then she finds out and…ah damn you Hank!" Nick cursed out loud.

Nick quickly turned his head to his window as he heard a car peel away fast and disappear from sight. He could have sworn he heard laughter coming from his invisible assailant. 

********

"Hope you sleep well tonight Nicky boy," Hank laughed as he drove away. "I hope you like the DNA pattern as well. Very fitting for you."

********

Sara slowly pulled herself from her nap and looked at the clock. "Two hours? Nick where are you?" She said reaching for the phone.

"Nick?"

"Hey Sara," Nick said softly.

"Are you okay? It's been two hours," Sara said with a hint of worry.

"Sorry I was tired and lay down and…" Nick lied. "I'm leaving in ten minutes. See you soon."

Sara put the phone down and looked at it with a frown for a few more minutes. She knew Nick was tired before he left but…"I'm just paranoid," she said firmly and pushed herself up and off the bed and headed for Jacob's room. He was flaked out on the floor, surrounded by his toys and sleeping. Sara leaned on the doorframe and just watched her son and smiled. 

"Hurry home Nick," Sara whispered.

********

"How fast can you process this?" Nick asked Calhoun as Calhoun bagged the bloody shirt, the clothes around it and the roll of duct tape. 

"Monday?" Calhoun offered.

"Not today?"

"Nick it's Saturday," Calhoun moaned.

"Give me a few hours," the other CSI Agent told him.

"Thanks," Nick said with a weary sigh as he closed the door and then hurried back to his bedroom. He grabbed his bag and rushed for the door. The drive back to Sara's was a steady war inside his mind of telling her or not. 

"If I do she'll worry more and if I don't she'll be mad when she does find out," Nick said angrily. "Damn you Hank why can't you just leave us alone! If it is you…"

Nick finally reached Sara's place determined in his mind to tell her only when the results of the DNA test came back from the bloody shirt. "I mean I won't know anything until then," Nick said as he closed the door. He retrieved the first bag and headed for the front door.

"Daddy!" Jacob cried as Sara opened the door and Jacob pushed his way past her and ran for this father.

"Hey big guy," Nick said bending down and hugging his son close. "Miss me?"

"Yah," Jacob said giving his father a kiss on the cheek. 

"Miss me?" Nick asked Sara as he stood up and walked towards her. 

"Yah," she said playfully, kissing him on the cheek.

"Cute," he mused.

"So are you okay?" Sara asked softly.

"Yeah I was uh just tired and lay down for a bit and…shesh where does the time go," Nick said with a half smile. "Come on I have a few more bags to bring in," Nick said dropping one and heading back to his car.

"Did you bring the kitchen sink?" Sara called out playfully.

"I might have," Nick said with an uneasy smile. She's pregnant for pete's sake, Nick scolded himself inside. You should tell her! I'll tell her when I have some concrete evidence! Nick's eyes darted uneasily around the now darkened neighbourhood and the rested on Sara's now empty front entranceway. "Where are you Hank?" Nick mumbled to himself as he gathered up to two smaller remaining bags and headed back inside. "And what is your game?"

********

"What makes them do it?" Catherine pondered as her and Gil sat in the fancy restaurant of the winery.

"What makes who do what?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Terry…men like him…what makes him well…I mean so mean and obsessive," Catherine said softly. 

"Something inside them one day snaps," Grissom said softly. "They start dwelling on things they shouldn't. In Terry's case it was probably wanting Sara in the beginning…"

********

__

'You will be mine Sara,' the male voice said angrily.

********

"But Sara went and lived with him," Catherine insisted.

"Then his idea of obsession turned to possession," Grissom responded. 

********

__

'Can't you see we belong together Sara, forever. I can't live without you and I don't think you should live without me.'

********

"Then it turned to obsessive possession when she left," Grissom said with a frown.

"But Terry never came after her," Catherine said softly. "For that I think we are all…well he did later on. What happened? I mean after all those years and…"

"Catherine it wasn't really a very long time. Sara he reasoned was probably the one that got away," Grissom said leaning back in his chair. "A mind so bent and twisted as Terry's could probably convince himself that if she wasn't with him she didn't deserve to live."

"Man that's a creepy thought," Catherine said feeling a slight shiver cover her. 

********

__

'You should be with me. Your family should be mine!' The male voice yelled in anger as he downed another swig of beer. 'You will be mine.'

********  
"You see men like Terry have nothing of worth to show for themselves. Even if they had a high paying job, inside they are worthless and keep telling themselves that until they can't see anything else. When he met Sara, Terry probably wasn't as far gone as he was at the end. He probably reasoned with himself that if she stayed with him he would be better and so would she. If she did something wrong he would try to correct her. Now a normal person would do that in a gentle means. But Terry knew only one way – aggressive force!" Grissom said taking a sip of his wine. 

"Could that aggression turn to others?" Catherine questioned.

"Like Nick and Jacob? Sure," Grissom said with a slight nod. "Even Greg from all accounts. Terry would then perceive anyone between him and his conquest as a hindrance. The only way to get rid of that is permanently. Terry was past all sense of reason and normalcy. A normal man would have asked her for another chance…"

********

__

'Why do you keep saying no to me?' The male voice asked in anger. 'Why? I will give you another chance. I will accept you saying sorry to me.'

********

"Then when that other chance was turned down he would sulk for a bit and then move on. That's what a normal man would do. But Terry…" Grissom's voice trailed off. "Terry wasn't normal. He was mean and angry and violent and…and those kind of men…"

********

__

'You will be with me Sara,' the male voice said smugly. 'You belong with me and I…I will kill anyone that tries to take you from me.'

********

"They kill," Catherine finished for him.

"Yes," Grissom said looking at her then taking another sip from his glass. He put the glass down and looked thoughtfully at Catherine.

"What?" she asked softly. 

"Did Eddie uh…did he ever hit you?" Grissom asked in a pained voice. "I'm sorry I never…" he said quickly as he saw her eyes immediately water. "Catherine I…I guess I just want to make sure you know that I…I mean I would ne…"

"I know you wouldn't," she smiled warmly a she let him take her hand and hold it in his. "You are not the same as Eddie in any way. Trust me if you were I wouldn't be with you. Just like Sara who found someone the opposite of Terry in Nick, I would never be with you if you were like Eddie in the least," she said firmly. She choked back a small sob and then put on a warm smile. "I'm glad that Terry is gone and that the pain is almost over."

********

__

'You will be with me Sara. I prom…' the man started until the phone rang.

"What?"

"Hank where are you?" Cheryl's voice came over the phone. "You are an hour late."

"Leaving right now," Hank said slamming the phone down. "Tonight is not a good night to piss me off," he said in anger as he stormed to the door and into his car and pulled away from his house. "Soon Sara…" his voice trailed off. "Very soon……"

********

"Yes I am glad for that as well and I am very happy that I am here with you right now," Grissom smiled.

"This place is really terrific," Catherine smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here. So how are you going to top this off?"

"Well," Grissom said pulling out his wallet to pay. "You'll just have to wait and see."

********

"Hey Joe you still here?" Brass asked walking into his office. "It's Saturday for goodness sake. I thought I was the only one working today. Why the hell are you here?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork. Had a little league game last night and said I would only take an hour to finish it today," Joe smiled.

"What case is it?" Brass asked in vague interest.

"Well it's an out of state murder but the body is tied to one of the homicides here," Joe said with a frown.

"Yeah which one?" Brass asked as he turned to leave.

"Terry O'Brien," Joe said without looking up.

"What?" Brass asked in shock, turning on his heel and storming back to his detective. "Could you say that again?" He half demanded.

"Yeah the body of a Charlene Jenkins was found on the outskirts of the Nevada/Arizona border. Apparently she was badly beaten before she was…well…" he said showing Brass the photos.

"Oh god," Brass mumbled under his breath as he stared at the grisly pictures before him. He quickly stuffed them back into the file and looked up at the screen. "They got a suspect?"

"Yeah Terry O'Brien," Joe said with a sigh. "That's why I'm doing the paperwork. The Phoenix lab sent all the data through this morning. By the looks of it he killed her a few days before he arrived here."

"Bastard," Brass cursed under his breath. "Man I'm glad he's dead and it's over with. Well don't waste too much time on this," Brass said standing up. "But if anything new does come in please let me know."

"Sure thing chief," Joe teased as Brass walked away.

"Man what a sicko," Brass said walking into his office. "And why the hell am I in on Saturday?" He put his file down and picked up his phone. "Andy? What the hell are you up to this afternoon?" Brass put down the phone and stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up again. "Hey Joe lets run another background check on this Terry O'Brien guy. Cross reference all murders with the same MO as Charlene Jenkins. I want to see if he murdered before of if this was his first time. And I want to see if he had help."

"You got it chief," Joe laughed as he put down the phone.

"Chief my ass," Brass mumbled as the phone rang again. "Andy? Bout damn time," Brass laughed. "Yeah I'll be right over."

********

"Hey Calhoun why you workin' on a Saturday?" One of the lab tech's asked the CSI investigator as he stood over his testing equipment.

"Uh just finishing something up," Calhoun said without looking up. His face turned into a frown as the lab tech's foot steps dwindled into a soft shuffle and finally looked up at the analysis monitor in front of him. He stared at the test results in shock.

"What the hell? This can't be right…this DNA it's…it's…what the hell? It's a dead…damn Nick who the hell did this to you?"

********

"All settled?" Sara asked Nick as she walked into the bedroom as he was putting more of his stuff away later that evening.

"Just need that extra room for the kitchen sink," he said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to her. 

"That can be arranged," she smiled.

"How are you?" Nick asked in concern. "I mean today was a big day and all. Are you okay?"

"I cried a little and slept a little," she said taking his hand and leading him slowly into the kitchen. "But I'm okay. Lily is right the more I talk about the pain that Terry caused…the more I get angry about how stupid I was and…I guess it just feels good to vent and…and get it out and…"

"And know you are not being judged for it?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes," Sara said with a firm nod of her head. "I also didn't think it would be that hard remembering. I mean I know it happened but…well as I think about it more there were so many things I should have noticed but didn't. I mean I was so blind at times that…man I was stupid."

"Sara that was in the past," Nick said with a sad face. "This therapy is helping you to put it behind you not to keep you hostage to mistakes you can't change now."

"I know," she said with a weak smile. "I'm just glad it's over and Terry's dead. That sounds so heartless and I…well I never thought I'd be happy for someone to be dead but…Nick I am. I feel no remorse or anything."

"Well neither do I. Sara he tried to kill me and Jacob and you," he said softly as they neared the kitchen. "I'm glad he's gone and that we are working hard to put it all behind us. You don't have to worry about thinking things like that or feeling guilty because he's gone."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "And I don't really. It's just that…Nick I never imagined when I first met him that things would get that far…that things would get that bad and…and I would wish that," she said weakly. 

Nick gently touched her shoulder as they entered the kitchen and she stopped walking. "Sara that's why I'm here," he said with a warm smile. "To help you forget all the ugliness of the past and help you know only happiness and love. I want that too. I want it for you and for me and for Jacob. Come on you've had a hard day. Let's get things ready before Jacob wakes up and then we'll just relax tonight."

"Okay," Sara said pulling away from Nick and heading back to the food on the counter she had left from before.

Nick stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Sara as she slowly put things away and got things ready for supper.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Sara asked softly.

"I guess sometimes it just hits me what you had to endure and…" he said looking away. "Sara I can't uh…I guess I can't believe anyone could be that…that mean," he managed weakly. "I mean to hit you and…" he said looking back at her with a sad expression. "All you went through and yet…"

"Yet what?" Sara asked in curiosity.

"And still you wanted to give me a ride. I mean didn't you hate men then?" Nick asked seriously.

"I did I guess but…" Sara said starting to fumble with the edges of the towel she was holding. 

"But what?" Nick asked as he took a step towards her. "Was I just a one night stand?"

Sara looked at him blankly. "What do you expect me to say?" She asked crossly. "I was scared and hurt and…I was on the run from…"

"Love?"

"Hate," Sara countered Nick's question.

"What?"

"I was running from hate and anger and ugliness and…and I saw something different in you. Your eyes, the way you held yourself…your voice," she said with a slight smile. "I knew…I knew I wanted more than a one night stand but…" she said looking away. "I was scared."

Nick took her in his arms and pulled her close. A few seconds later he felt her body starting to lightly tremble and soon he heard soft sobs. 

"Oh god Nick I was so scared," Sara whispered in torment. "I was on the run and…I didn't count on you but…" she said pulling away to look at him. "Nick I wouldn't trade our first night for anything in the world."

"Neither would I," Nick said lightly kissing her on the cheek. "Not for anything. Because I didn't expect you either. I mean I…I didn't," Nick smiled. "But when I saw you…heard the hurt in your voice I just didn't want you to walk out of my life. And when you did…"

"Nick I…" Sara started only to have Nick's soft finger gently touch her lips.

"I'm not mad," he said quickly in a soft tone. "I did look for you. In the area but I didn't know your name and…Sara I loved you from that minute on. The days that followed all I thought about was you rescuing me in the night by the side of the road…your face was all I saw when I closed my eyes and each night when I went to sleep I would dream that you were lying beside me. The feel of your warm naked body pressed up against mine."

Sara listened to Nick's kind loving words and felt her eyes watering more and more as each second passed. He was the most amazing man she knew and she would never do anything to let him slip away, that vow she made every night.

"Sara when you came back into my life…that day…when I first saw you and and Jacob and…" Nick said with a large smile. "Sara I used to pray every night for you to come back to me."

"Some prayers are answered," Sara smiled warmly. 

"Sara I love you and Jacob and even if there was nothing no Jacob no history…nothing…I would still love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have never been so certain about anything."

"Nick I want that so much," Sara said leaning in close to him. She let her lips touch his and immediately felt passion rising to the surface and found herself starting to devour them more and more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, her tongue lightly teasing his lips and the area around them. She felt Nick press her even closer up against him and knew he felt the same desire inside that she did. But before they could continue their intimate moment was broken by……

"Mommy! Daddy! Come pway wit me!" Jacob bellowed as he rushed into the kitchen with an armful of toys. He stopped short just before he banged into his parent's intimate embrace, spilling his toys onto the floor.

"Uh oh," Jacob said softly. He looked up to see if his parents would get mad and then looked back down.

"You go and pway and I'll make suppa," Sara teased. "We'll finish this later," she said with a wink.

"Count on it," Nick said slapping her on the butt before he bent down to help his son.

Sara felt her cheeks flush at his flirty touch and quickly turned back to the dinner she had started to make. She turned back to see Nick and Jacob laughing about something and felt her heart warm instantly. I'm so glad I found you that night Nick, she said inside. I'll never let that go. Never.

********

"That was such a great movie," Catherine said as they walked out of the theater.

"I would like to go to Tuscany," Grissom smiled as he felt Catherine's arm entwine with his. "Have you ever been?"

"No," Catherine said with a sigh. "But yeah that would be awesome. The scenery alone was great. I mean Diane Lane is a great actress but that scenery…man it can't compare."

"And don't forget the studly Italian," Grissom teased.

"Who could," Catherine teased back.

"Oh not fair," Grissom said with a frown. They walked on for a few seconds later and then stopped. Well Catherine did. "What's wrong?"

"What pushed him? Terry? What drove him to murder? Just obsession? Because people can be obsessed with many things…like work for example," she smiled lightly.

"Funny," Grissom said dryly.

"But seriously."

"Well what pushes children to kill their teachers? Or little old ladies to shoot someone on the freeway? What causes a normal mind to pursue an insane course? For each person it's different," Grissom said seriously. "For Terry he probably was hanging around the lab, saw Sara with Nick and dwelt on his hatred and anger towards Nick and let that dictate his emotions and action. The more he saw of them together the more…"

"But he went after Greg first," Catherine insisted.

"Then he probably saw Sara and Greg laughing together or something. Terry was a jealous violent person to begin with. He probably was very good at hiding his true self as most abusive men are…" Grissom started. "Even the simplest thing can trigger them. For Terry it was probably seeing Sara with Nick. And then each time he saw Nick his hatred would take over and getting rid of Nick was the only way to soothe his tortured mind."

"That's a scary thought," Catherine said with a slight chill. "So obviously he hid his true self from Sara until they were together and then…and she was young and thought he would change and…same old story I guess."

"Except only the extreme ones take their aggression to the next level. Most of them just keep going from woman to woman until they self-destruct either by drinking or committing suicide. Terry on the other hand allowed his aggression to turn to Nick. I'm sure at the end the man known as Terry O'Brien didn't exist. I'm sure that he was replaced with a heartless killing machine. Sense and reason ceased to exist."

"The scary thing is there are many like him around," Catherine said softly. 

"And thankfully no one in any of our lives like that right now," Grissom said with a sigh. 

********

"You said his name again!" Hank's angry voice boomed at Cheryl. 

"Get a grip," Cheryl growled back as she turned away from Hank and went to get out of bed. "I said it in passing."

"You were judging me!" Hank yelled.

"Like hell," Cheryl said angrily. "I was talking to you like an adult but I guess you are not capable of that."

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" He demanded as he grabbed her bare arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell has gotten in to you? You were never like this before!" Cheryl snapped as she struggled to get free.

"I guess you don't know the real me," Hank snapped back.

"I don't want to!" Cheryl said giving him a slap on the face. "Now let go of me."

"Never!" Hank yelled back as he flipped himself down on top of her. "Time for more fun," he laughed as he started to force himself on her. 

"Let go!" Cheryl yelled.

"No way baby!" Hank said meanly. Cheryl's screams for help were quickly silence by a large swift blow from his hand. 

"That's for saying Nick Stokes!" Hank yelled into her bruised face. "I hate him! And now you'll pay for always thinking and speaking about him!"

********

"Well I think someone should be getting ready for bed," Nick said looking at Jacob who was trying to stifle a big yawn.

"Me not tirwed," Jacob moaned.

"Jacob it's time for bed," Sara said softly. 

"Well if you go to bed you'll be well rested for the park tomorrow," Nick said happily. "Want to go to the park."

"Me swing?"

"I swing," Nick corrected his son.

"I swing?" Jacob repeated.

"Yes you can swing," Nick smiled.

"Daddy swing too?" Jacob asked.

"Only if I can fit into them," Nick said poking Jacob's side. "I'll get him ready for bed if you want to clean up," Nick suggested to Sara.

"Okay. Make sure he goes to the bathroom once more," Sara told him.

Nick scooped up his son and carried him into the bathroom and started to help him get ready for bed. He heard Sara softly humming to herself and felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster. She had put on a little perfume earlier and it lazily played with his senses throughout the night. Now as he got his son ready for bed he felt his desire starting to take over and knew he wanted her.

"Night son," Nick said kissing Jacob on the cheek.

"Night daddy," Jacob said with a smile as he kissed his father back. "I love you."

"I love you to Jacob."

Nick flipped on the small night light and watched as Jacob flipped onto his side and snuggle into the covers. He slept the same way Sara did. He closed his door half way and then headed into the kitchen to find Sara.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner," he said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"You are welcome."

"But you forgot one thing," Nick said seriously.

"What's that?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Dessert," Nick teased.

"What makes you think I forgot? Maybe I was saving it for later," Sara teased as she felt Nick's warm lips start to gently brush against the nape of her neck. 

"Why wait for later," Nick said taking her by the hand and leading them into their bedroom. He closed and locked the door so that Jacob wouldn't walk in unexpectedly and turned her around to face him.

"This is later," Sara said starting to nibble on Nick's mouth. She felt his strong warm hands starting to fumble with her shirt to pull it off and soon both were on the bed, naked and wrapped in each other's warm and passionate embrace.

"Man do you know what it was like in the hospital…to see you and not have…to want you…man Sara when you were in the bathtub…seeing you naked," Nick said in a tormented voice as they slowly made love. "Man I've missed you."

Sara just blushed under his comment and felt Nick ease himself back down on her, careful of his wound and the baby she was now carrying. 

Sometime later they lay in each other's arms while Nick gently rubbed Sara's naked shoulder, tracing a finger over her naked body down to her thigh and resting his hand there. 

"You know when I was young I hated to go to bed early," Nick laughed.

"And now?" Sara smiled.

"Now bedtime can't come soon enough," Nick said turning her over and kissing her once more. 

********

"Man that was good," Greg boasted as he leaned back in his chair as he and Beth sat in her small apartment on campus. 

"You sound surprised," Beth teased.

"I am," Greg teased back to which he received a playful slap. "Kidding," he said quickly. "But seriously it was a great meal."

"Greg it was macaroni and cheese," Beth laughed.

"Look just the fact that you wanted to make anything for me is wonderful. First girlfriend that ever did," Greg said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Beth said softly.

"What? About my…what? Are you sure?" Greg asked in surprise.

"Well tell me some of the things you liked and some of the things you didn't…I don't need details or names but…I guess," she said taking his hand. "I just want to know all about you."

"Okay," he said with a sheepish smile. "Where do I start…I think number three million and…" he started with a laugh.

"Funny," Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Okay got one," Greg said firmly. "The second girl I dated was just out of university. She was a math major and said she was in to me and…I should have known," he said with a frown.

"Greg I was only half serious. I mean I know past loves can be…"

"I only have had one love," Greg said taking her hand and gently squeezing it. "And I'm never letting go of her."

Beth blushed under his comment and felt her smile grow wider. "Damn you are awesome!"

"I try," Greg lightly boasted. "Anyways," he said getting serious again. "I'll never forget our first date. I mean it was okay and we went out but at the restaurant she made kind of a snide remark about what I was wearing and…man that sounds shallow," he said sheepishly.

"What did she say?" Beth asked softly.

"She said I looked like a village people reject and laughed. I guess what bugged me the most was she told this to the waiter as she flirted with him and he laughed too. And if that wasn't bad enough our second date to her parent's place was even worse. She took great delight in cutting me into subtle little pieces all night long and…well I know I'm different but…"

"Greg you are you," Beth said firmly. "That's what I love most about you. You're wild and crazy and you look at life with such a fresh perspective and give it your all and you wear your heart on your sleeve and…and it's you," Beth smiled. "She was a fool."

"Still is," Greg sighed. "Talked to a friend who dated her and she did the same to him. That's what I love about you Beth. I mean you speak your mind but you never insult or hurt anyone's feelings unless they are asking for it. And even still there are times when I was pissed off at someone for something they said and you…sometimes you amaze me. You're calm and cool under pressure and that is really cool. Another girl I dated only liked opera music. Oh man it was really sad. I mean that's it! And if you even talked about anything else…"

"How long did that last?" Beth asked with a smile.

"One night," Greg groaned. "One very long night," he drawled out. "That's why you are so special to me and I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're kind and funny and smart and talented and not to mention extremely beautiful and…" Greg said with a growing smile. "And I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know all about this wonderful creature I was blessed with meeting."

"I think I'm going to cry," Beth said softly as she choked back a sob. "I want to be with you too. You treat me so well. The things you say and how you act, how you love me. I love how you laugh at even silly things, your style rocks and and I want to spend the rest of my learning all I can and appreciating it even more," Beth said getting up and walking over to him. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. "I love you."

"And you?" Greg asked softly.

"What about me? Oh you mean past dates," Beth said with a frown. "Well the last guy I dated looked like Leo DiCaprio," she said with a sigh.

"Uh huh," Greg said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah he was cute and a very sharp dresser and…"

"And I really don't need to hear this…" Greg moaned.

"I'm getting to the but part," Beth said quickly.

"I like your butt," Greg teased.

"Different but," she smiled.

"So get to the but part already," Greg continued.

"Shesh," Beth laughed. "But he was fake…shallow…very shallow…"

"Sounds like Leo DiCaprio," Greg teased. "Just kidding."

"That's one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place. When I saw you on campus and then heard that lecture you gave in that science lab. Everything you said was real…the jokes, the ad-lib's…you are not fake…you are you and not afraid if that's different and you don't care who doesn't like it. You are proud of who you are and that part about you just makes me swoon."

"Swoon?" Greg asked in shock.

"Don't tell anyone I actually said swoon," Beth blushed.

"Swoon. I make you swoon. Cool never made a girl swoon before," Greg said proudly. 

"Yes you do," Beth said proudly. "Now let's hurry up and get going before we are late," she said giving him another kiss. "You still want to go right?"

"To see a stage play?" Greg asked with a smile. "Yeah that sounds like fun. I'll get my coat," Greg said standing up. 

********

"So when do you think it starts?" Catherine asked as they drove back to her place.

"What? Violence towards women?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah at what age?"

"Could be at a young age," Grissom replied. "If a man is exposed to that at home then he'll be that way from the start. And sadly those kinds of guys usually seek out the same kind as them to hang out with. That way they have friends who are like them and who side with them and who they don't have to feel different around."

"Did you ever get the name of Terry's friend?" Catherine asked.

"No and I don't think I want to know," Grissom sighed. "And what's scary is that nowadays even the some of the music kids listen to promotes violence towards women and authorities…even minorities," Grissom finished. 

"Man I'm glad Eddie is gone. I mean he wasn't as bad as Terry but…well I'm glad that Lindsey didn't have to grow up around that. I just can't imagine anyone her age…especially a boy seeing that everyday. There would be no hope for him."

********

Greg and Beth started for his car only to be stopped by Dylan standing in their path. 

"Beth can I talk to you for a second," Dylan said impatiently.

"Oh man what now?" Greg mumbled under his breath.

"Was I talking to you Geek Boy!" Dylan snapped.

"Dylan what is your problem?" Beth asked with a frown.

"I want to talk to you now!" Dylan snapped.

"What about?" Beth demanded.

"I said," Dylan said coming closer.

Greg immediately stepped in front of Beth, keeping himself in between her and Dylan. "Look man she doesn't want to talk to you. Get it?"

"Look loser this is none of your business. Get it!" Dylan yelled in his face. "Beth…"

"Dylan I have nothing to say to you," Beth said firmly. "Why don't you just go home. It's late."

"I want to talk to you!"

"What about?" Beth asked harshly.

"In private," Dylan said impatiently.

"Not on your life," Greg said with a half smile. "She's not going anywhere with you alone."

"And who's going to stop me? You science nerd?" Dylan laughed as he stood back a few feet, getting ready to fight.

"If that's what it takes. But I am not going to fight you," Greg said putting his hand up to stop the confrontation.

"Wimp!" Dylan sneered. 

"Whatever man," Greg said with a roll of his eyes. 

"You are such a loser and a wimp!" Dylan jeered.

"Dylan just go home," Beth said sharply.

"Shut up bitch," Dylan snapped.

"That's it," Greg said getting angry at Dylan's words. He took a step forwards and pushed Dylan backwards. Dylan lost his footing and stumbled back a few feet. He jumped back up and was about to charge them when they heard…

"Security! Everything okay here?" The large man asked as he walked up to them with his flashlight. He saw Greg standing in front of Beth to protect her and the crazed look on Dylan's face and frowned.

"Everything okay?" He asked again.

"No," Beth said softly.

"Where are you supposed to be?" The man asked Dylan.

Dylan looked at him with an angry scowl. "Whatever cop wanna be," he said turning to leave. "Your dead Geek Boy!" He yelled out with a laugh as he turned and ran into the dark shadows.

"What was that all about?" The man asked them.

"I'll file a complaint in the morning," Beth sighed.

"Where are you two supposed to be?" The man asked Greg and Beth.

"We were walking to our car when that guy came out of no where and wanted to pick a fight," Greg explained. He pointed to his car and the security guard gestured with his head for them to get going. He watched and waited until they were inside before he turned around and started to resume his rounds. 

Dylan watched from the shadows as Greg and Beth sped away and then turned his attention back to the security guard. "Before you came I was winning!" Dylan mumbled under his breath as he started for the lone man. "That was your first mistake. Letting them go was your second! Now it's time to pay!"

"What is his problem!" Beth said putting her hand to her forehead and resting it on the window ledge.

"Beth under any circumstances I don't want you walking around that place at night by yourself. If you have to for class or something please take a guard with you. That's what they are there for."

"Greg I…" Beth started.

"Beth I know you can take care of yourself but…man did you see his eyes. Beth he wasn't himself. He was gone on something and…please…for me?" Greg half begged.

"Okay," she said with a frown. "But man I have never seen Dylan lose it like that. Who on earth has he been hanging around with?"

"Well whoever it is, sure isn't a good influence," Greg said with a frown. 

"Well you know I'm very happy I was never in an abusive relationship," Beth said in a small tone.

"Yeah me too I guess. I mean I know it sounds stupid for a guy to say but I know of cases where it's the woman who beats up on the guy and stuff. Well most of them were wimpy to begin with but even still. But I'm happier that you didn't have to endure that. I just can't imagine the pain that Nick and Sara are going through in remembering all that," Greg said softly. 

********

"So did you guys have fun?" Lindsey asked as she sat on the couch and watched Grissom and Catherine walk through the door.

"We did," Catherine smiled. "How come you are up so late?" Catherine asked her daughter in concern.

"Billy just left," Lindsey said sadly. "But we can talk about it later."

"Look I can leave now," Grissom said gently. "I'll say goodnight and you guys can talk."

"Uncle Grissom if a boy really likes you will he wait to have sex?" Lindsey blurted out.

Grissom looked at her and then at Catherine and then back at Lindsey. "I uh…" he started in a fumble of words.

"Lindsey it's late and…" Catherine started sensing that Grissom was in a slightly embarrassed situation. But then he surprised her.

"It's okay Catherine. And yes Lindsey if a boy really likes you he'll wait to have sex," Grissom said sitting down. "I guess your date tonight didn't go so well?" He asked softly.

Catherine stood by and just watched. Is this the same man I work with everyday explaining important life issues to my daughter? She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth but then went back to the tense situation her daughter was now faced with. She went and sat down on the other side of her and took her hand. "What happened?"

"Well Billy and I went to the club. We were dancing and stuff," Lindsey said with a sigh. "Don't worry mom we weren't drinking or anything," she said in haste.

"Lindsey I trust you," Catherine smiled. "But that place I pretty grown up. There is a lot of grown up influence there," Catherine suggested.

"I know," Lindsey sighed. "We were with friends."

"Did Billy force himself on you?" Grissom asked softly but suddenly. He looked at Catherine and knew she was slowly building up to it. Shoot, he said inside, so much for trying to make a good impression. But Catherine simply smiled back and waited for him to finish.

"No but…"

"But what sweetie?" Catherine asked quickly. "Did he touch you where you…"

"No he said things, things I didn't think he would say if he liked me."

"Did he make fun of you and belittle you in any way?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. Said I was still a baby if I didn't have sex with him and that…Grissom did you ever do that?"

Grissom looked at her in shock and then at Catherine.

"Lindsey," Catherine lightly scolded.

"No," Grissom said firmly but quietly. "I was kind of a nerd growing up," he said with a sad smile. "And I never…no Lindsey I would never. Even now I don't believe in forcing anything. If you have to force something then it's not for you," he said softly.

Catherine heard the small amount of pain in his voice and felt her fist clench. Even now he still sounds so alone, she said inside. 

"Lindsey if Billy wanted you have sex and you aren't ready and you said no and he wouldn't accept that then leave him," Grissom said seriously.

"Lindsey trust me any man that puts you down in any way is not worth the ground he walks on. And I'm not just saying that because you are my daughter. Trust me sweetie it will only get worse. Now I know I raised you with your own mind, but really I think you are too young and…Lindsey what do you want to do? What did you say before he left?" Catherine finally asked. 

"Well I said no I wasn't ready. He called me names and made fun of me and then I told him to get lost," she said sadly. Her eyes slightly watered and she looked up at her mother with a sad expression. "Mom he is the cutest boy around."

"Looks mean nothing sweetie," Catherine said gently touching her hair and neck on the left side. "If he really likes you'll respect your decision and wait for that. If not then he was just out for sex and that is a cheap relationship. Besides you are too young for sex."

"I know but will I say at school to my friends?" Lindsey moaned.

"Trust me Lindsey they'll respect you like they do because you stand up for yourself. Remember you said Patty wanted you to do drugs and you told her off. Remember she came back and said you were cool for standing up for yourself? Now I know you are not friends anymore but you have that self-respect and the worst she can say about you is that you know what you want and stand up for it," Catherine said pulling her daughter into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Lindsey I am so proud of you right now and although it hurts and you might not think it was the right thing to do or maybe you've lost him but it was. I'm proud of you and I love you very much."

"But I'm still sad," she said lightly.

"I think you'll find someone better," Catherine said softly.

"How do you know?" Lindsey moaned.

"Because I did," she whispered and then looked at Grissom. He stared back at her in a little bit of surprise mixed with happiness before a warm smile played across his face. 

********

Sara heard Nick muttering in his sleep and quickly flipped on her small bedside light. She noticed his brow was damp and that his face was clenched in pain. He gently touched his body and found his temperature to be very high.

"Nick you're burning up," Sara said quickly pushing herself out of bed and rushing for the bathroom. She got a facecloth and ran it under cold water and then turned to go back to Nick. Instead she bumped into him as he raced for the toilet and threw up.

"Nick are you okay?" Sara asked in concern.

"Morning…sickness," he said with a weak smile between some coughs and dry heaves.

Sara offered up a weak smile as she gently rubbed his tense back. "Was it the food?"

"Partly I think. You didn't eat the chicken and I don't think I cooked it long enough," Nick said with a frown. "Sorry next time I'll let you cook the entire meal."

"What is the other part?"

"Sara I keep seeing Terry hitting you," Nick said pushing himself back up. "It literally makes me sick. And then sometimes I see myself tied up and forced to watch. I hear your screams…" he said looking down as his eyes watered even more. "I watch…I…oh god Sara I can't take these nightmares," he moaned. 

Sara waited for Nick to look back up at her before she offered up another smile. "Nick I love you and you know that Terry is gone. He can never hurt us again."

"You sound like me," he said dryly. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"We are a team, we help and encourage each other. Nick I have those nightmares as well. They are so frustrating and…but I think it's because we are talking about it right now that it's so fresh. Trust me I keep seeing you shot and then…then I wake up and you are gone and Terry said you are dead and…" she rattled off in a panic.

"Man quite the pair huh," Nick sighed.

"The best," she said firmly.

"Sorry I woke you," Nick smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked in concern.

"A little dizzy and my stomach hurts from heaving but I'll be fine in the morning," he said with a slight yawn. 

"Come on," she said taking his arm and leading him back to bed. He gently lay down and she placed the cool facecloth on his forehead.

"Ah that feels better," he said with a smile. "I'm glad he's gone and he can't hurt us anymore."

"I'm glad we are now safe," Sara said firmly. "I'd hate to think we weren't."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Sara," Nick said firmly. "Never."

********

"See you shouldn't have pushed me," Hank muttered to himself as he manically drove towards his intended destination. "Always mentioning that loser Stokes…oh Nick this and Nick that! Damn him already!" Hank half yelled as he hit the steering wheel. "Well soon he won't be so tough and mighty and the talk of anything. Soon he'll be at my mercy and then it will all over for him and that pathetic child of his. Then Sara and I will live happily ever after…like we were meant to be. From the beginning."

Hank drove into the night a little more and then finally stopped his car. He looked over at his passenger and smiled. "And our final stop for the night. I think you'll like it," he smiled at Cheryl who didn't smile back.

**Hope you guys want more---lemme know**


	20. Evil Takes Aim

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 20 – Evil Takes Aim

  
"I should go," Grissom said softly. 

"Thanks," Lindsey mumbled. "Uncle Gris…"

"Lindsey please call me Gil," Grissom said with a kind smile. "It just sounds weird being your uncle and dating your mother," he said making them both lightly laugh. "Please?" He asked softly.

"Okay…Gil…" she said as if trying it for the first time. "Thanks for what you said and all."

"Lindsey anytime you need to talk you can, I want you to know that. I know I'm not the coolest guy around," he said with a wry smile. "But I'll never lead you false."

"I know," she said with a weary smile. "I'm going to crash," she said hugging her mom once more and slowly pushing herself up to her tired legs. 

Grissom quickly stood up and gave her a quick hug and then sat back down in front of Catherine and waited until Lindsey was upstairs. "Catherine I…"

"You know you still find ways to surprise me," she said matter-of-factly.

"I-I do?" Grissom asked. "Is that bad?"

"No," she said pushing herself up to be closer to him, her elbows resting on her knees. "Eddie he uh…well he was always good to her. He never mistreated her or anything but…well he never cared about her personally. Certainly never took the time to talk to her about sex."

"Well I uh…Catherine it's not easy for me…I mean…" he said looking down. "I guess I just told her what I felt inside," he said looking back up.

"And that's what she wanted to hear. The truth. Even if you had said for her to go for it that would have been the truth. Course I would have thrown you out as well," she teased. "But thank you for being straight with her. But I have to ask…why do you always sound so…well so alone?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"Catherine I…I don't know," he said with a heavy sigh. "Catherine look at me. I'm not exactly tall dark and handsome like most women want. And you…well you're so…I guess I just worry that you'll…"

"You know you are so sure of yourself at work and you can command a presence like no other but when it comes to matters of the heart this is the real you isn't it?" Catherine asked softly.

"It is," Grissom said firmly. 

"Well I like the real you," she said leaning in closer. 

"You do?" Grissom teased.

"Very much," Catherine said brushing her lips slightly against his. "Want to come upstairs?"

"What about Lindsey?"

"She's asleep," Catherine smiled. "We'll just have to be quiet. Can you do that?"

"Only if you kiss me," Grissom said standing up and offering his hand out to her.

"That can be arranged," she said standing up into his open arms. "How about we start right now?" She said softly.

"That can be arranged," Grissom teased back as he pulled her close and started to gently taste her lips. Their heated moment continued for a bit longer until they both silently crept upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them as softly as possible. 

"Night mom," Lindsey whispered as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

********

Nick rolled over in bed to find Sara missing. He looked up with a frown but then it quickly faded when he heard movement in the kitchen. He pushed himself out of bed and rushed for his duffel bag, quickly fetching his cell phone. 

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he spied the dead battery signal. He quickly put it into the charger and was about to call Calhoun when he heard Sara calling to him. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sara asked as he walked into the kitchen to find her pouring some coffee into a mug.

"Tired," Nick said with a weary smile as he took the cup from her. "How about we take it easy today, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Jacob still asleep?"

"Forgot to check," Nick mumbled as he slowly turned and headed for his son's room leaving Sara to just watch him with a worried look. 

Nick reached Jacob's room to find him curled up in a tight ball, light beads of sweat on his face and him muttering soft angry words. "Oh Jacob," Nick whispered as he sat down beside his son and gently touched his arm.

Jacob slowly pulled himself from his ugly nightmare and looked up at his father with a terrified expression, his dark brown eyes, large and watery.

"Jacob did you have a bad dream."

"Yah," Jacob said as he felt his father gently lifting him into his strong arms. "Saw sanger gain," Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob that stranger is gone. He's dead," Nick told him.

"Why daddy?" Jacob asked.

"Because he's dead. He can't hurt us anymore. You don't have to be scared okay? I'll never let anyone hurt you again?"

"Pwomise?"

"Of course I promise Jacob," Nick said kissing the top of his damp bed head. "You have bed head," Nick teased.

"No…bed head…" Jacob said putting both hands on top of his head as Nick played with his sweaty hair. "No way…" Jacob said with a frustrated shout.

"Okay," Nick laughed as he stopped playing with is son's hair. "What do you want to do today?"

"Pway it tifnay," Jacob said slowly.

"Oh you want to go and play with Tiffany?" Nick asked.

"Yah," Jacob said with a firm nod of his head. 

"Well how about we go to the park instead. We'll try to get Tiffany over here very soon, okay?"

"Kay," Jacob said softly. "Me scward," Jacob said snuggling closer to his father.

"Jacob you went through a lot that night as we all did but you have nothing to be scared about, okay?" When Jacob didn't answer Nick knew the whole ordeal was still affecting his son and started to feel some worry cover over him. He remembered what Dr. Lily Chan told Sara that if he didn't deal with it it could affect him his whole life. "Jacob I know you are scared but the stranger is dead…gone forever…"

"Forewer?" Jacob asked softly.

"Forever," Nick confirmed. "He can never hurt you again. So much for the happy cartoons giving him good dreams the night before, Nick huffed inwardly. I guess it will just take time. Nick scooped Jacob up into his arms and headed for the kitchen to see Sara. 

"There's my boy," Sara said with a happy smile as she kissed Jacob on the cheek. "Did you sleep well baby boy?"

"No," Jacob said with a slight frown. "Saw sanger. But daddy says sangers dead," Jacob tried to tell her.

"That's right," Sara said seriously. "He can't hurt any of us any longer. No one can," she said firmly not knowing she was further from the truth.

The rest of Sunday was spent as a family, laughing and playing, not really knowing that a real danger was still lurking just outside…waiting…waiting for the right moment to tear them apart. Would it succeed?

********  
"Lou?" A voice called over the walkie-talkie Monday morning. "Lou you there? Hey Lou it's me Ryan, where the hell you at man?" The impatient security guard said from his station at the university. "Hey Lou didn't check in last night," he said to his manager over the phone. "And his shift for Saturday night wasn't ended according to his time card."

"Think he's with Lisa again?"

"I'll check," Ryan sighed as he put the phone down. "Lou man this time they got your ass. Damn it! Why did you stay with her all weekend!" Ryan cursed as he strapped on his utility belt and headed outside into the crisp morning air. He headed for one dorm he thought the security guard might be. 

"Well he left here about nine to do his rounds. He was um…well he was about to…" the woman before him started in a sheepish tone only to be interrupted by his walkie-talkie.

"Ryan here, what's up?" He asked in semi-annoyance.

"Man you have to see this."

"Where are you?"

"Behind the mess hall. And Ryan…hurry."

"Thanks Lisa. I'll be back later," Ryan said as he turned and dashed down the hallway and out of the building. He sprinted over to the area the other campus guard was waiting and stopped just short of a few bushes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Man…I uh…" the other man said softly as Ryan neared. "I think I found Lou…"

Ryan neared the bushes and stopped, his breath stopping for a brief second. "Oh…my…god…" he cursed as he stared at the grisly sight before him. "Damn it. Who the hell did this?"

"Call the cops."

"Forget the cops. Call the coroner."

********

"And a happy Monday morning to you too," Grissom teased Brass as he walked into his office with a glum face. "Bad weekend?"

"Obviously you got some," Brass said dryly as he slumped down the chair before Grissom's desk.

"Funny. What's wrong?"

"Thought I'd deliver this one to you personally. You remember Lou Dobson? He played on our slow pitch team a few years back."

"Tall lanky kinda guy right?" Grissom asked slowly.

"That's him."

"What's up?"

"He's dead. His body was just found by another security guard over at the university," Brass said with a sigh. "I'll ride over with you."

"Anything else?" Grissom asked as he stood up.

"Yeah your Terry O'Brien killed a woman before he came after Sara."

"What, who?"

"I'll fill you in on the way there," Brass said as they both stood up.

"Hey Grissom you seen Nick yet?" Calhoun asked as they headed out of the office, Catherine walking up behind them. "I mean I know he's not working but he said uh…well he said he'd be in to get a few things."

"Not in yet. But I have given Sara have a new assignment here in the lab so she should be in shortly. We just got a hot one," Grissom said to Catherine as Calhoun walked away. 

"I'll get my bag," she said with a coy smile.

"Oh for petes sake," Brass muttered as he rolled his eyes at their flirting and walked away.

********

"Man Greg what's with all the police around here?" Beth asked as they pulled into campus parking half an hour later.

"Yeah no idea. Probably some frat party gone bad," Greg said as he stopped the car. "Remember no walking alone after dark," he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"You got it. See you tonight?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I might be a bit late, but promise me you'll wait in your room till I come?" Greg asked with a slight frown. 

"Like I could say no to that face," Beth teased as she got out of the car and headed for the main dorm building. Greg watched her go and then caught movement out of the corner of his eye heading in Beth's direction.

"Damn you Dylan!" Greg cursed as he watched Dylan gaining ground on Beth. But thankfully Beth was intercepted by a group of girls, causing Dylan to quickly veer away. "He better watch himself," Greg mumbled as he turned and headed out of the parking lot, unaware of Dylan's evil eyes watching his every move. 

"You're next science boy," Dylan vowed angrily as he watched Greg pull out of the lot and drive away. 

********

"Man why did I sleep in?" Sara asked in a panic as she rushed around trying to get things ready. "Grissom said that…"

"Sara, Grissom said you didn't have to go in today," Nick said firmly.

"Grissom said that if I finish up that paperwork I can claim it as overtime since I am on leave right now. Hey we can use the money right?" She said with a smile.

"Then why are you rushing?" Nick asked making her stop.

"I…I don't know," she said with a sigh as Jacob rushed up to her. "Where you gong mommy?"

"Just going in to work for a bit sweetie," Sara said touching the top of his head. "Nick you sure you're able to look after him all by yourself? I mean you did just get out of the hospital a few days ago and…"

"Sara I'll be fine," Nick insisted. "We'll just stay here and play. No worries. Just go and get whatever it is you have to get done and then hurry back," Nick said with a smile. 

"Okay," she said with a heavy sigh as she pulled her leather jacket on. "Be back in a few hours."

"Bye mommy," Jacob said as he tugged at Nick's leg to get him to pick him up.

"Nick you promised you wouldn't carry him. Remember how you hurt on Sunday?"

"I know," Nick huffed. "But how can you resist such a face?" Nick teased.

"I know he gets it from his father," Sara said heading for the door.

"Funny," Nick said dryly as he watched her leave. Nick waited until Sara's car was gone before he turned his full attention back to his son. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Pway in park," Jacob said rushing for the door and grabbing his jacket.

"How about we play here instead?" Nick suggested.

"No," Jacob said with a firm shake of his head. "Park!" He said loudly.

"Okay but only for a little bit and only if you say please," Nick said with a serious tone.

"Pwease can we go to park?" Jacob asked softly.

"Okay but only because you said please," Nick smiled as he headed for the door to get his coat as well. Nick donned his coat and then took Jacob by the hand and headed outside.

"Ah there you are Stokes," Hank said under his breath. "You're the last obstacle to me getting Sara again. You'll not screw it up this time." Hank waited for Nick to get into the truck and get Jacob fastened down before he started to slowly follow them at a safe distance. "Hope you enjoy the last remaining time with your son," he said in disgust. 

********

"When did he die?" Brass asked Grissom. 

"From some of the decay I'd say about two days ago. But I'll have Al confirm that," Grissom said looking up from the spot beside the dead body.

"Did he uh…well was he awake when…"

"You mean during the beating?" Catherine asked softly. "Hard to tell really. Al could give you a better synopsis," she said slowly. "Sorry."

"I'll talk to the dean about what to say to the students," Brass said as he noticed a very stressed man heading his way. 

"So he was basically beaten to death," Catherine said walking up to Grissom.

"Looks like the assailant grabbed a stone or something…balled his fist around it and…noticed the gash indentations on his face and chest."

"Looks like his skull was caved in as well," Catherine said softly. "Pretty gross."

"Did you say his skull was caved in?" Brass asked quickly turning from his finished interview with the dean.

"Yes I did. Why? You think you know who did this?"

"Could be anybody," Brass said turning away. Grissom looked at Catherine and was quickly on his feet and after his friend, who was hurrying after the dean once again. "Wait a sec," Grissom called out, making Brass stop in his tracks. "What is it? You know who did this?"

"No I don't and that is the truth. But…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing really," Brass said with a heavy sigh. 

"Give already," Grissom huffed.

"The body of Charlene Jenkins was found with the same kind of markings and her skull was caved in by a large stone," Brass said under his breath.

"Who killed her?"

"Terry O'Brien," Brass stated flatly.

Grissom looked at him and then at Catherine who had since joined the conversation. 

"A copycat?" Catherine asked softly.

"A coincidence?" Brass offered.

"A conundrum," Grissom quipped as he turned back to the body.

"I hate it when he does that," Brass sighed as he turned back to the impatient dean.

"Me too," Catherine whispered as she walked back to Grissom. "What is it? You think you know who did it?"

"Actually I have no clue," he huffed as he looked back down at the blood on the ground beside the caved in skull. "And that's what worries me."

********

"What!" Hank snapped into his cell phone.

"Hey man where the hell are you? Shift started about an hour ago," his paramedic partner said into the phone.

"Yeah well I'm sick so…"

"Dr. Adams has been asking things about you man," his partner said softly.

"What? What kinds of things?"

"Nothing really but…are you okay? I mean you're not in trouble with the law are you?"

"No. I'm just sick. Whatever you say you have to say you were with me," Hank said firmly.

"Man you want me to lie for you again?" His partner hissed. "I can't…"

"Same price as last time," Hank promised. "Just get your ass over here."

"Fine," his partner huffed.

"Damn it!" Hank cursed meanly. "Dr. Adams you'll pay for this!" He half yelled as he watched Nick's truck come to a stop in front of a small park. "But first things first," he whispered as he pulled out a small vial from his bag and held it in his hands. "Time for your medicine Nick," he said pulling out a small needle and filling the contents from the liquid in the vial. "Time for some fun."

********

"Hey Sara how's Nick?" Calhoun asked as she walked past his small lab office.

"He's resting," she said with a firm smile.

"Is he coming in today?"

"I don't think so? Something up?"

"Uh no…" Calhoun said quickly, making Sara instantly suspicious. "I'll just wait until he's in. Nothing urgent," he lied. 

"Okay," she said with an uneasy feeling starting to develop as she turned and walked away. She gently rubbed her tummy and told herself not to get upset because she had a new life inside of her to think about. 

Calhoun watched her leave and decided to call Nick about the blood sample that he investigated. "Damn it Nick where are you?" Calhoun lightly cursed as he listened to the dead echo's of Nick's cell ringing in his truck while he was in the park playing with Jacob. "Hey man it's me…" Calhoun started. "I got the DNA results of that blood you brought in. Nick I uh…well I think you better come and see me. You won't believe what it is."

********

"All finished up here?" Brass asked as they finally started to load the dead body of Lou Dobson.

"Yeah," Catherine said pushing herself up to her feet. 

"I'll ride back with the body," Brass said walking after the gurney. "I need to find out how long he was awake before…"

"Does it matter?" Grissom asked softly.

"It does to me," Brass answered, his back still to him. 

Grissom and Catherine stood silent and watched as he left before looking at one another with a puzzled expression. "Does he know something that we don't?" Catherine asked softly.

"I'm going to find out. Meet you back at the lab," he said turning to leave. "Oh by the way," he said quickly turning back to her. "Thanks for the great weekend."

"Care to return the favor?" Catherine teased.

"Anytime," Grissom smiled back. "This weekend too soon?"

"Not soon enough."

********

Beth headed for class, passing by the campus security office on her way and noticing a few police standing around outside the office.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Nothing really," one of them said with a smile.

"Anyone hurt?" Beth inquired, placing a piece of blond hair behind her ear and smiling at the police man. 

"Well actually one of the guards was killed but…"

"Stanley!" A voice boomed from inside the office.

"Uh sorry I have to go," he said turning and rushing into the office.

"Sure…no problem…" she said quickly as she darted past. She reached the end of the hallway and pulled out her cell phone. "Greg you'll never guess what happened," she said in a hushed tone. 

********

"Look I just need to know how long he suffered," Brass said looking at Al with a stern expression.

"This could take awhile," Al huffed. "And I don't work well under pressure."

"I'll just sit here and you won't even notice me," Brass commented.

"I notice everything…it's my job," Al said dryly as he looked down at the naked corpse before him. "Man someone sure did a number on this guy. Wonder why?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Brass said as his pager went off. "I'll be back."

"That line is so old," Al huffed as he turned back to the body, the door slamming behind Brass as he left the cold examining room.

"You rang?" Brass asked as he walked into Grissom's office, Catherine already seated on another chair.

"What do you know about Terry O'Brien?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Joe was in here on the weekend just finishing some paperwork up on Terry O'Brien. Apparently the murdered body of Charlene Jenkins was found in Arizona a few days before he came here. The Phoenix lab identified Terry by a small fingerprint on her left temple. They also found fragments and scrapings of igneous rock, which made me put a connection with Lou's death. But it's just my guess. I got Joe to run a check on any deaths with similar style beatings to see if anything matched."

"And did anything?"

"Actually yes," Brass said heavily. "We found two more. One of them was a woman killed in New Mexico and a local police officer in Texas."

"Texas….New…" Catherine mumbled as she pulled out a map book and opened it to a map of the entire US. "Look at this…" she said placing a colored pin on all the affected states. 

"He left a trail," Grissom said slowly. "And can we confirm they were all Terry O'Brien?"

"Not really but I have found old addresses that said he's lived in each state, a few miles from the murders," Brass explained.

"But was he convicted of all the murders?"

"Sadly no and he jumped state before each one came down. But here's where it gets interesting," Brass said pulling out another piece of paper from his breast pocket. "He had help. Well sort of. Apparently two other guys lived around the same area, in fact sometimes at the same address and each of them were responsible for the same type of murders. Usually of women or men in authority roles and each beaten with a rock and their skull caved in."

"Who are they?"

"One was a Hanson Patterson and another one was Dean Sampson. And they were identified by a small finger print left on one of the bodies they each beat to death."

"Got a picture?" Catherine asked.

"Working on that," Brass said sitting down in front of Grissom.

"Where are they now?" Grissom asked.

"Nobody knows," Brass said slowly.

"What happened to them?" Grissom questioned.

"They vanished," Brass said with a sarcastic grin.

"What?" Catherine asked with a frown. "Vanished?"

"Without a trace."

"No one just disappears," Grissom mumbled. "We'll find them…one way or another…someone always knows something."

"So…we got an angry boys club of sorts?" Catherine pondered.

"That moves around from state to state…." Brass added.

"Who takes their aggression out on anyone they deem in their way by beating them to death…" Grissom added in a soft tone. 

"Yeah and where are they now?"

"And who is there next target?"

"And will we be to late?"

Grissom looked at Catherine and noticed her panicked look. "What?"

"Sara could have been on that list," she said softly. 

********

"Beth are you serious?" Greg asked quickly. "But if he was killed then…I'll check and see what day. Beth if it was Saturday…then we…Beth we might have been the last to talk to him. Call you right back," he said hanging up the phone and rushing for the stairs to Al's lab. 

"I need to know when that man died," Greg said as he burst into the examination room.

"Shesh take a number," Al sighed. "What's so important about him anyways?"

"Maybe a great deal," Greg said with a frown. "Can you hurry?"

"Yes already."

********

"Watch me daddy," Jacob said rushing for the small playhouse and climbing up the stairs. Nick stood back a few feet and watched as Jacob pressed his small body through the small opening and then emerged at the top of the slide. 

"Weeeeeeeee…." Jacob shouted as he slid down the slide. "Watch me gain daddy…" Jacob said jumping off the slide and rushing for the stairs once again.

"Okay," Nick smiled as he watched his son. He glanced around the empty parking lot, a strange feeling of being watched starting to overtake him. "I'm paranoid," he muttered as he turned back to Jacob. 

********

"Did Hank come in today?" Dr. Adams asked the paramedics gathered in the dressing room.

"He's sick," his partner piped up. "Just got a call. I was there and yeah man he's bad. I'll check on him later today as well."

"Thanks," Dr. Adams said as he turned and walked away, his face a stern expression. He reached his office when he noticed a bunch of new messages on his chair. "And it starts…" he sighed as he picked the first one up and left the room once again. "I think I'll call Nick later tonight," Dr. Adams voice died in the air as he disappeared down the exit stairs.

********

Nick felt like the eyes were still on him as he slowly walked around the playset that Jacob was on. 

"Dadda watch me," Jacob insisted as he climbed up the plastic stairs once again and went down the slide on his stomach. 

Nick turned his head to the left and out of the corner of his eye spied movement and stopped. The figure that was there and then gone looked like Hank.

"Now I'm really losing it," Nick cursed to himself. But as he turned his head back to Jacob and caught more movement he knew there was someone there. "Hey Jacob let's go now," Nick said rushing for his son.

"No daddy stay and pway," Jacob insisted as he managed to dart from his father's grasp and get inside the small house.

"You're mine now Stokes," Hank snided as he readied his weapon of choice. 

Nick caught movement from behind and whirled around to see Hank standing beside a large tree. "Jacob we leave now," Nick's voice commanded making his son stop at the stop of the slide and look at his father and then to the man behind him.

"Times up Stokes," Hank laughed as he lifted his hand and fired.

Nick turned in time only to be hit in the neck with Hank's small tranquillizer dart. "No!" Nick yelled as his hand immediately went to his neck. He felt the cold little dart as he turned back to look at Jacob. 

"Jacob run for the truck!" Nick yelled at his now frightened son.

Jacob noticed the look of panic on his father's face but found himself unable to move.

"Jacob!" Nick yelled as he felt his body temperature starting to rise. His vision started to slightly blur and he was frantic for the safety of his son. "Jacob…run…" Nick said in slowed speech as Hank neared them.

"Say bye bye to runt," Hank laughed as he lunged at Jacob. Jacob let out a small yelp and managed to side-step Hank's advance. But his father's now fallen state captivated him and that was his downfall as it allowed Hank to throw a large rope around his small body and pull it tight, capturing his arms tightly at his sides.

Jacob started to thrash about and yell as Hank lifted him into the air and fairly threw him over his shoulder, the struggling child dangling behind his back.

"Don't worry Stokes," Hank said looming over Nick's almost unconscious state. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

"Ja…co…b…" Nick said with one final breath before his eyes closed and the darkness consumed him on the ground he fell to. 

"Daddy!" Jacob started to yell loudly. He tried to kick at Hank but to no avail. Tears blinded his scared eyes as he called to his father to wake up and help him. Hank opened his trunk and threw Jacob inside and then slammed the lid shut over the screaming child. Hank looked around the now still and quiet park and smiled.

"Quality time is overrated," he mumbled as he backed the car up and headed for his hiding place. "Soon Sara…" his voice trailed off. "Soon…like it was meant to be…in the beginning…"

********

Sara looked up from her paperwork and nervously glanced at the clock. She picked up the phone and dialled first their home and upon getting only empty rings called Nick's cell number. 

"Where are you?" She asked softly as she watched Greg rush by her office. "What's going on around here? And where are you Nick?"

********

"Beth just confirmed," Greg said breathlessly into his cell phone. "That security guard was killed Saturday night about 9pm."

"Greg what? That's just after we left him," Beth hissed into her phone, trying not to draw attention to her now panicked voice. 

"I know."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Well I have to tell someone…I mean we might have been the last to see him alive," Greg said in a hushed tone not knowing he was being watched.

"You can tell me," Grissom said firmly.

"I uh…" Greg said turning around. "Beth I'll call you back."

"Everything okay?" She asked quickly.

"Not sure yet," he said hanging up. "Yes?" He half squeaked to Grissom.

"Who did you last see alive?"

"The guard but he was alive when we left," Greg insisted. "I swear."

"Come with me," Grissom said gesturing with his finger and turning to leave.

"Am I in trouble?" Greg gulped.

"Not yet."

********

Catherine sat and stared at the board with the colored pins in it, marking the murderous trail. "I wonder," she said turning back to the computer. "Who else was there at the time?" She asked as she started to type. "God I hope I'm wrong."

********

"Beth aren't you coming to class?" One of her friends asked as she turned and headed for the exit.

"I uh feel sick," she lied. "I'm going to lay down."

Beth rushed from the main building towards her dorm, not realizing that she too was being watched. She rushed inside the now quite dorm hall and rested against the closed door. She was about to take as step when it flew open, sending her flying forwards and Dylan walked in.

"Miss me beautiful?" Dylan said in a loud tone.

Beth let out a scream but managed to push herself to her feet and run for the stairs. "Help me!" She started to yell. Sadly the dorm was now empty as all the other students had gone to class.

"Just you and me baby," Dylan snided as he tore off after her. 

Beth felt her heart starting to race as she fumbled for her dorm keys and dropped the rest of her books and purse. Dylan merely kicked through them as he started to gain ground on her. Beth pushed herself up one set of stairs and spied her door at the end of the hall. She didn't stop to see if Dylan was gaining or not because she knew is she did she was in trouble. She reached the door, stuck the key in the hole and turned the knob only to be met in the stomach full force with Dylan's fist. 

"AH!" Beth cried out as the wind was knocked from her and she was propelled backwards onto the floor. "Help me!" Beth screamed out as Dylan kicked her door open and grabbed her foot and started to pull.

Beth kicked at him with her other leg but he swiftly kicked her in the leg and Beth once more gasped for air. She clawed the ground and tried to twist herself away from his grasp but Dylan's anger took him over and he succeeded in getting her inside the dorm and slamming the door shut.

"What the hell do you want!" Beth screamed as she tried to get away from Dylan. Dylan grabbed a handful of hair and started to drag her towards the bedroom. "To have some fun while we wait."

"Wait?" Beth said trying to hit him.

"For science boy. Told you he was gonna pay for taking you from me!" Dylan yelled as he threw her to the bed.

"Greg! Help me!"

********

"So where is this Dylan now?" Grissom asked Greg.

"At school I presume," Greg said with a shrug. "But I doubt if he'll know anything. He was I think high or something. I think that's the only reason he wanted to pick a fight."

"Did you see him leave?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah he just turned and walked away. We talked to the guard and then he left as well. We didn't see anyone else or hear anything," Greg explained.

"I'll call him," Catherine said reaching for the phone.

"We have to find this guy Gil," Brass said firmly. "I don't want this thing escalating in my town," he said as his cell phone went off. "I got another body."

"We'll head to the campus and check on the half shoe print that was found at the scene. We'll talk to Dylan and then meet you at the scene," Grissom told Brass. "I'll send Calhoun ahead to get started. I want to finish this one off."

"We better stop this guy and fast," Brass sighed.

Grissom let out a large sigh as Brass left the room and looked at Catherine.

"Thanks," she said hanging up. "He's in soccer practice," she told them. "Want to go and talk to him?"

"I do," Grissom said pushing himself up out of his chair. "Brass has another body."

"So much for a quiet day."

Greg watched them go and then looked at the clock. He knew or at least he thought he knew Beth would be in class. He let out a small frown and then headed back to his lab office to wait to call her once again. All the while not knowing that her very life was in danger from his new mortal enemy.

********

"Home sweet home runt," Hank laughed as he brought his car to a halt at the end of the dimly lit tunnel shaft. He heard Jacob's sobs and him thrashing about but his anger seized him once again and all he knew was that getting rid of Jacob and Nick meant his getting Sara. He was so blinded by his mis-guided revenge and hatred that the once normal man of Hank Pettigrew no longer existed. Hank walked around to the back and pulled the trunk open.

Jacob let out a yell and tried to roll away from Hank's large grasp. Sadly with little room to move and his arms once again trapped at his sides Hank was able to easily capture him and haul him out of the trunk. He let Jacob's little body fall to the ground, making the child stop his whimper for a little bit.

"Hope daddy put a diaper on his big baby," Hank snided as he hoisted Jacob into the air and started for a small dark room. 

Jacob's heart felt like it was going to explode as he tried to kick at the man that now held him captive. "Dadda…" he mumbled sadly.

"Your loser father will soon be dead!" Hank yelled into the stagnant air. "So shut up already!" Hank carried Jacob into a small room and flipped the light switch on. It cast eerie shadows onto the ugly green colored walls and Jacob felt fear starting to seize his little body. He carried Jacob to a small cage and dumped him on the floor before it. Jacob tried to squirm away but Hank's large hands quickly grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. He started to wrap the rest of the rope around Jacob's body until several coils tightly bound his arms to his sides and he was captive. 

"Dadda…" Jacob cried sadly.

Hank's cold heart to no pity on the small sad child before him so he just opened the cage door and shoved the crying child inside and slammed the door shut.

Jacob tried to push himself to the far end but as his arms were useless he was trapped. Hank grabbed a handful of dark sweaty hair and jerked his head forwards so it rested a few inches from the cold metal bars. "The hatred I have for you is not as intense as for your father. But once the two of you are out of the way your mother and I will live happily ever after. Like it was meant to be."

Jacob tried to pull himself away and Hank finally let go and let Jacob scramble to one corner. He listened as Jacob started to wail and just laughed.

"No one can hear you down here runt!" Hank snapped. "Be back later with your father."

"No-ooo…" Jacob cried sadly. "Don't go…" he softly begged.

"Awwwwwwwww what's the matter big baby? Afraid of the dark?" Hank laughed. "Get used to it!" He yelled as he switched off the light and slammed the door shut.

Jacob watched as the room went from dimly lit to totally dark. He heard the booming echo of the car as it started up and then listened as it faded into the distance and he was all alone, trapped in a small cage. His arms started to throb as he tried to pull them free.

"Dadda…momma…" he cried as he continued to uselessly pull on his cruel bonds. His loud sobs started to ring in his ears and every little hiss and noise made him jump and scream in the dark prison he was captured in. "Dadda…" he wailed once more. 

********

Nick slowly felt his world coming back to him. His entire body ached and felt as if it was on fire. He slowly opened his weary eyes and then panic seized hold of him as he realized that Jacob had been kidnapped by Hank.

"Jacob…" Nick wheezed as he tried to force himself awake. He managed to get himself to his knees but with the weight of his body on them they quickly gave way and he crashed back to the cold earth on his now throbbing chest. After the third try he was on his knees. He allowed the world to stop spinning before he pushed himself to his feet and stood for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. He noticed a few people stop and stare and knew they probably thought he was either drunk or on drugs. Little did they know his son was just kidnapped. He rushed for the truck, felt his body slam into the front door and fumbled for the keys. 

"AH!" Nick yelled in frustration as he finally found them, pushed the auto unlock and reached for his phone, frantically dialling Sara's number at work.

********

"Actually Dylan Simons didn't come to practise today. I think he's sick or something," the coach told them. "Sorry."

"Which dorm is his?"

"I don't think he lives on campus. I think he's local. But the dean could tell you for sure. Everything okay?" The coach wondered.

"For now," Grissom said firmly as he turned to leave. "How's everything with Lindsey?" Grissom asked on the way to the dean's office.

"She's okay. That boy Billy came and apologized for being pushy but Lindsey said no when he asked her out again. She say's she just playing with him a bit and might go out if he asks again."

"Women," Grissom muttered making her laugh. "The sad thing is we fall for it all the time."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

********

"You owe me man," Hank's partner Warren said taking the cash and stuffing it in his pocket. "So who were you with this time? You tired of Cheryl already?"

"Gotta keep things fresh," Hank laughed. 

"So how long do I have to stay here?"

"Not that long," Hank said looking at the clock. Once I confirm to Sara that I was here and that Nick's got some stupid grudge I'll be home free.

********

"WHAT!" Sara yelled into the phone drawing looks in her direction. "Nick tell me…" she said starting to hyperventilate.

"Sara what's wrong?" Greg asked rushing into the room. 

"Jacob he's…he's…" she said looking at him with a terrified expression.

"Sara it was Hank," Nick said in haste.

"What?" Sara said even louder. "Are you sure?"

"Sara I saw Hank. He drugged me and took Jacob. You have to send Brass to his place right now!"

Greg who had picked up the phone looked at Sara in horror. Noticing her slow reaction he grabbed his cell phone and dialled Brass's number. 

"What?" Brass asked in shock. "Okay I'll head there now," he said looking at his detective and then dialling Grissom's number. "We have two problems. We got another dead body brutality beaten with the skull caved in and Greg just called and said that Hank apparently kidnapped Jacob Stokes."

"What!" Grissom asked in shock, making both the dean and Catherine stare at him in wonder. "We're on our way."

"We have to go now," he said rushing for the door. "This can wait. We'll get the print later."

"What happened?"

"Jacob was kidnapped."

"What?" Catherine asked in shock. "By who?"

"Nick said it was Hank Pettigrew."

"What?"

********

"I have to go," Sara said softly as she slowly hung up the phone.

"Sara wait here for Nick. If Hank did kidnap Jacob then Brass can…"

"He'll be scared…" she said in a distant tone. "Wanting his mother and…" she said in panic. She felt her stomach tighten and knew the stress wasn't doing her any good.

"Sara please just sit down and wait for Nick," Greg urged gently as he guided her to a chair. "Hurry Nick," Greg said firmly.

********  
Nick's heart and mind raced at top speed with terrible thoughts of Jacob at Hank's mercy. Hank didn't strike him as someone capable of hurting a small child but if he was angry enough anything was possible. It seemed like eternity before he reached the lab and rushed inside.

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed as she nearly collapsed in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said firmly. "We have to go."

Greg watched them go and then turned back to his desk. "Man what the hell is…" he started only to be stopped by the phone ringing. "Greg Saunders."

"Hey science boy," Dylan taunted. 

"What do _you_ want?"

"Already had me what I want," Dylan snided. "And although she didn't give it willingly it was close enough. Yup like these dorm girls. We're here waiting for you."

"You son of a bitch!" Greg yelled as he slammed down the phone and rushed for the front door.

********

"Let me do the talking," Brass said as he converged on the scene of Hank's place the same time as Grissom and Catherine.

"I can't believe he'd do this," Catherine commented.

"I can," Grissom mumbled to himself.

Brass knocked loudly on the door and then frowned at the man who opened it. "Hank Pettigrew?" He asked although he knew it wasn't him.

"He's sick today but you can come in," Warren said softly.

All three of them exchanged looks and then followed Warren inside.

Hank in the meantime had taken a few things to fake a sickness and had himself propped up in bed and looked at them with a weary smile. 

"Sorry I missed my shift," Hank said slowly.

"What happened?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Food poising," Hank lied. "Want to check the toilet?"

"Actually yes," Grissom retorted.

Like I knew you wouldn't say that, Hank snided inside. "What's this all about?"

"We got a report that someone saw you take a child this morning," Brass said firmly.

"Yeah well unless I swallowed him whole I doubt that's possible," Hank said sarcastically. "Who saw me?"

"You don't need to know that? How long have you been here?" Brass asked Warren.

"Since the start of shift. He looked pretty bad and whined a lot," Warren teased in a nervous tone. "But I guess I should go."

"Want to check my place?"

"I do," Brass said taking his leave. Catherine studied the man before her with a stern face while Brass checked the small apartment, much to his disappointment.

"Who's kid?" Hank asked quickly.

"I think we've taken enough of your time," Grissom said walking out of the bathroom with a perplexed look on his face. 

"I guess we're done here," Brass repeated after he found nothing and joined them in the main room.

"Wait! Who's kid?"

"Nick and Sara's," Catherine said softly.

"What?" Hank asked, trying to fake surprise. "What happened?"

"That we are trying to determine," Brass said as they all left the room.

Warren waited until the door was closed before he turned to Hank in shock. "What the hell was that all about? Kidnapping? Man I thought you were with a woman!"

"First of all Cheryl is over. Secondly some guy is paranoid and blaming me. And I paid you because I thought work would come here. I don't know what they are on about."

"Hank man I don't know about this," Warren said in a panicked tone.

"Now you do," he said stuffing another wad of bills into his hand. He turned his head and watched get into their cars and drive away. "Now for the best part."

********

"You saw nothing?" Grissom asked Brass on the phone.

"Nothing to indicate a kidnapping," Brass replied. "But he could be hiding him. I'll get a man on him just to be sure. What did you find?"

"In the bathroom? Nothing much. Looked like some dried vomit around the rim of the toilet and I snuck a sample but unless we have a warrant we can't use it," Grissom sighed. "Damn it!"

"I'll call Nick." 

********

"What do you mean he had an alibi?" Nick asked angrily. "He's lying!"

"His partner was there all morning," Brass tried to explain. "Grissom says to meet him at the park. I'll set up a unit and meet you all there."

"What did he say?" Sara questioned.

"That Hank has a solid alibi," Nick said in anger. "That son of a bitch is lying and he knows it!"

"Nick I can't believe that…" Sara said with a gasp. "Jacob…" her voice trailed off in a dead whisper. "Nick are you sure?"

"Sara you think I would make it up?" Nick asked in shock.

"Nick I know you hate Hank but…" Sara said slowly.

"Hank took Jacob."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me," Nick insisted.

********  
"Momma…" Jacob's sad little voice echoed in the darkness. He heard the soft scurrying of rats or mice and felt his body jump involuntarily at every sound. "Dadda…" he mumbled sadly as tears continued to stream down his puffy cheeks. He felt his diaper getting more soiled as his little body started to lose control from the fear he was experiencing.

********

"I'll kill him," Greg vowed in anger as he brought his car to a screeching halt outside the dorm and rushed for the front door. Logic would have dictated to him to call for backup or at least think out a strategy of surprise. Sadly his mind only focused on the fact that Dylan might have raped Beth and he might be to blame for being alone. 

"Beth!" He yelled as he raced up the first flight of stairs. He reached the top and stopped short, noticing her books strew all over the floor before him.

"Beth!" Greg yelled again.

Beth heard Greg calling for her but in her condition was unable to warn him in any way. Her eyes shifted to Dylan as he stood behind the door and she tried to yell through her gag to warn Greg. Sadly she watched in horrible slow motion as Greg slammed through the door only to be met in the temple with a heavy piece of wood.

Greg's body fell to the floor and he fought to get back up. His eyes fixed themselves on a badly beaten and hardly clothed Beth and he felt rage taking over. Sadly Dylan's hatred for Greg was stronger and he started to beat him until Greg's body was only moving from his breathing.

Greg! Beth's mind screamed in horror.

"Time to say goodbye to science boy forever!" Dylan yelled as he grabbed some rope and started to bind Greg's wrists tightly together behind his back. He stuffed a thick cloth into his mouth and gagged him tightly and then rolled him to the corner.

"Now we wait for dark," Dylan said looking at her meanly. "Then once he's gone…we really party."

********

Hank watched as Warren left and then turned back to another vial of drugs on the table. "Once it's dark…then we really party. Soon…it will be all over…and no one can stop me this time…" Hank's evil voice trailed off. Evil has now seized Hank Pettigrew…it had acquired its target…it had readied the scope and taken aim…would it succeed?

********

"Why would Nick blame Hank?" Catherine wondered. "I mean he doesn't strike me as the kind that would hurt a small child."

"His clothes gave off a funny smell in the bathroom," Grissom told her. "And don't always count on looks. They are deceiving."

"But Hank? I mean I know he likes Sara but…but enough to want to hurt her like that?"

"Maybe he's allowed his obsession to eat away at him? To devour the mask of normalcy that was once him. Remember evil wears many masks…none as deadly as the mask of virtue."

**Dear readers just a few more chappies to go. Hope you still like this and will hit the little review button and show appreciation for my hard work. Love you all!**


	21. And Darkness Falls

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 21 – And Darkness Falls**

Sara and Nick arrived at the park and stopped the truck. 

"Maybe I should take you home or back to the…" Nick started.

"Jacob," Sara whispered sadly. "Nick he's…" she said turning to him with watery eyes. "Nick he's so small and helpless and…"

"I know," Nick said brushing a tear away. 

"He'll be scared and…Nick he'll be so scared…I mean I'm scared and…"

"He'll bounce back," Nick said firmly. "We will find him."

"What if we don't?" Sara asked in a panic. "What if…"

"We will," Nick insisted as he choked back a sob. "Sara the panic I felt…the terror…I knew the drugs were…but I know it was Hank," Nick said firmly as he turned his tormented gaze away from the playset he was with his son only hours before.

"But why?" Sara asked softly.

"Because he's so full of hate Sara. I can see it, why can't you?" Nick half demanded. "Whatever happens…Sara you promise me…whatever happens you won't be fooled by him."

"Nick I…what are you saying?" Sara asked sharply.

"I don't know…just please promise me," Nick said firmly. 

"Nick I…"

"Sara promise me," Nick cut her off.

"I promise," Sara said in a weak numb tone as they waited for Grissom and Catherine to pull up. "Do you um…do you think he…Jacob I mean…is he okay?"

"We have to believe he is," Nick said sadly. He looked down at one of Jacob's small toys in the truck and then up at Sara, a single tear escaping the corner of his eyes. "We have to believe…"

********

"Dadda…" Jacob's small sad voice whimpered into the dark stillness of the room. His little captive body jerked in response to the noises he heard and he felt his temperature starting to rise. Sadly he was unable to comprehend why he was where he was and unable to reason with himself that help was on the way and that his parents would never give up until he was found. All he knew was he was alone and trapped and unable to move and his parents weren't around. The pain in his arms was finally starting to take it's toll on his trembling frame and he knew he had to go to the bathroom. He was happy for the diaper but his body wasn't acting the way it normally did. Everything was wrong.

"Dadda…" he whispered again. "Hurts dadda…hurts…momma…"

********

"Well I sure hope Sara's okay," Hank said with a snide laugh, not knowing in reality that she was carrying another of Nick's children. He looked at the clock and cursed. "Time can't move fast enough. There has to be some way to lure Nick away from Sara…maybe…just maybe…I know…"

********

"Pettigrew is leaving his place now," the under cover Agent told Brass. "I'm on it." The black crown Victoria followed at a discreet distance and the driver frowned as it pulled into the hospital parking lot and Hank entered through the staff entrance.

"He's in the hospital. Should I wait?"

"Give him about ten minutes and then head inside to make sure he's still there. When he goes out on his run you go after him," Brass directed. "I don't want him alone at any time."

"Right."

Hank however knew he had a tail on him and had paid Warren even more money to keep his cover story going, saying he was simply playing an elaborate trick on an old friend. With that all taken care of he simply slipped out another side entrance on the other side of the hospital, darted into another car and was off. Heading for his next destination.

"I want this bastard," Brass mumbled under his breath in anger. "Whoever it really is."

********

Greg felt his groggy world slowly returning to him and winced in pain as he tried to open his weary eyes. He finally forced them open and fixed themselves on Beth's small whimpers in the corner of her bedroom. He looked up when he heard Dylan's snide voice talking meanly to her and cursed himself inside for being so stupid. He had to think of a way to get out and help them both but he knew he had to get free first. He tried to twist himself up off his chest but the beating he sustained earlier from Dylan every move was met with excruciating pain.

"Are you awake science boy?" Dylan called out loudly.

Greg quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as soon as Dylan stepped foot out of Beth's bedroom and into the small main room. "Damn boy you sure sleep long," Dylan huffed as he turned back to Beth. "And you…" he said with a mean glare. "Remember what I said earlier."

Beth looked at him with an expression mixed with hatred and fear. She knew from her appearance that Greg probably thought that Dylan succeeded in raping her and surmised that's what he concluded on the phone and for his charging in without thinking. Sadly she was forced to endure his beating and evil groping as he touched her in every place and then ripped her clothes off, leaving her skirt and bra on. Oh Greg, Beth moaned inside as she continued to work loose the ropes that freed her. I have to get free, she said inside. If I don't Greg's dead and so am I.

********

"You sure you want to be here?" Grissom asked softly as they joined Nick and Sara.

"Where else are we going to go?" Sara simply retorted. "Sorry I uh…"

"There is no need to apologize," Grissom quickly added. "Brass is talking to his men right now and will have a team going from door to door in a matter of minutes. He also has a man watching Hank's place just in case. We just need to survey the area for any clues that it was…well…whoever…"

"Grissom it was Hank," Nick confirmed. "I know it was him. I wasn't fully drugged when I saw him rope Jacob and then stand over me. I swear it was him."

"Sadly your word isn't good enough," Grissom said with a frown. "Sara I want you just to rest. You're too stressed as it is."

"I need to find him," Sara numbly repeated. 

Nick looked at her and was about to mention something about her condition but knew they hadn't told anyone and they didn't need more stress at a time like this. Sara knew what he was thinking and forced a thin smile so he wouldn't spill the beans at this inopportune moment.

"I'll be okay," she whispered and gave Nick a firm nod. "I'm okay."

"Here you can help me," Catherine offered softly. 

They each took an area of the park and started to search. About an hour later Nick's cell phone rang and all of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Nick Stokes," he answered in anticipation. "Hi Annie? You what? Oh yeah sorry I'll be right over."

"What's up?" Sara asked with a weary sigh. 

"Apparently Annie left some books inside our place and needs them. You stay here and I'll be right back," Nick told them as he headed for the truck. "If anyone calls I'll let you know immediately. Be back in about half an hour."

"Nick are you sure?" Sara asked quickly.

"Sara it was Annie. Hank is under surveillance," Nick said giving her a kiss on the mouth. "I love you," he said warmly.

"I love you too," she smiled. "Hurry back," Sara said sadly as she watched him go. 

Nick jumped into the truck and took one last look at Sara, blew her a kiss and then headed for their place. His mind was so fixed on Jacob's disappearance that he didn't stop to think that he might be walking into a trap. He stopped the truck and headed for the front door. 

"Come to pappa Nicky boy," Hank snided as he waited behind the closed door.

Nick turned the key to unlock the door and slowly pushed it open. "Annie?" Nick called out loudly. He took another step inside only to be met in the gut with a baseball bat. Nick felt the crunch of a few ribs as the blow connected with his chest and he stumbled to the ground on his knees. 

"Gotcha now pretty boy," Hank snided as he hit him once more across the back. 

Nick cried out as he fell flat on his stomach in agony, the pain from his back and chest now reverberating through his entire body. He knew Hank would win this round and so as Hank went to hit him again rolled over onto his back and kicked at Hank's legs, sending him flying backwards onto the hardwood floor.

Nick twisted himself around once more and reached for his cell phone. He quickly dialled Sara's number but just as it connected Hank hit him once more. He put the still active cell phone into his pocket as his body slammed into the floor once more.

"Time to go pretty boy," Hank snided as Sara's cell connected on the other end.

"Nick?" Her muffled voice said into the phone now in Nick's jacket pocket. But it fell on deaf ears as Hank retrieved a damp cloth and held it firmly over Nick's mouth and nose.

Nick tried to pull himself free but Hank grabbed an arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"Sara!" Nick yelled through the rag. "Help!"

"She can't help you pretty boy," Hank laughed.

Sara, however, on the other end of the phone saw Nick's number and pressed her ear to listen to the words, 'Sara…help…pretty boy…' 

"Hank?" She asked loudly as her world started to slowly spin around her. "Nick!" Sara said into the phone. 

But sadly this time all she got in return were muffled sounds.

"Sara what's wrong?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Hank…it's a trap…Nick…he's…" she said rushing for one of the CSI trucks. "Nick's in trouble," she said not looking behind.

"Brass!" Grissom shouted as he and Catherine dashed after Sara. 

"Damn it!" Brass said rushing after Grissom.

Sara jumped into the truck and sped for home with a few police cars behind her. "Nick!"

********

"Damn you're heavy!" Hank spat as he dragged Nick out the back door to his car and opened the trunk. He hoisted Nick's limp body into the trunk and then grabbed some rope and roughly bound his wrists tightly together behind his back. Next he pressed a few pieces of duct tape over his mouth to keep him quiet and then finally blindfolded him and slammed the trunk shut. 

"Next stop…home sweet home," Hank sang out as he got into the car and pulled away.

Nick felt himself slowly pulling out of his drugged stupor. Panic raced through him when he realized he wasn't able to move or talk or see. He knew he was in the back of a car and knew Hank had kidnapped him. He kicked at the top of the trunk and then finally gave up when he realized that he would just pay for it later. He tried to move his wrists up and over his feet but Hank had tied them to securely and it wasn't going to work this time. He felt around in the dark for something sharp and his hands finally rested on what felt like a small piece of razor. He cupped it in his hands and held it safely until he had the right moment to begin his escape. He prayed that moment came sooner rather than later. If he hurt Jacob…Nick's mind trailed off as the car began to slow. The ride wasn't that long, Nick said inside. Where the hell are we?

"Rise and shine pretty boy," Hank laughed as he pulled the trunk open. "Hey Nick ya wimp," Hank laughed as he grabbed him by a handful of dark sweaty hair and yanked him to his butt, sitting up. 

Nick yelled into the gag but Hank only laughed more.

"Get used to that gag pretty boy cuz it ain't comin' off until you're dead," Hank laughed as he hauled Nick out of the trunk. He dragged Nick down the dark corridor until he was in the same room as Jacob.

"Miss daddy brat?" Hank laughed at Jacob as he flipped on the lights, making the small child stop his crying instantly and blink several times to the new sensation of light and to get the tears out of his large puffy eyes.

"Dadda," Jacob said sadly making Nick's heart break and him thrash about in Hank's grasp. 

"Sorry Nick but you won't be able comfort him this time," Hank said meanly yanking off the blindfold and letting Nick's eyes rest on his trapped and frightened son, bound and sitting helpless.

Jacob! Nick's mind cried inside. You'll pay for this Hank, Nick vowed inside. One way or another I'll kill you. I swear it.

"Dadda," Jacob cried as he tried to get up and over to his father. But sadly in his bound condition he simply fell forwards and then rolled onto his side making Hank laugh evilly once more. 

"Dadda…help…" Jacob called out weakly as he tried to get himself upright.

Nick tried to break free of Hank's grasp and get to Jacob. But Hank pulled Nick back and shoved him into a cage contraption of his own. 

"Looks like these old hunting cages came in handy after all," Hank laughed as he locked Nick's. "Sorry Stokes but you stay bound as well. But look on the bright side it won't be too long before I put you out of your misery…permanently!"

Nick looked up at Hank with hateful contempt. When I get free I'll kill him, Nick said inside.

"Oh and if you are worried about Sara," Hank said bending down to him. "Don't worry I'll make sure she forgets all about you," he laughed. "Is she good in bed?" He asked making Nick kick at the bars.

"I guess that's a yes," Hank taunted. "Well I think I'll go and see how she is. Enjoy the quality time with your son Stokes," Hank said pushing himself up.

Nick tried to yell at him to take the gag off but Hank simply looked at him with a blank stare. 

"Sorry pretty boy but this time you are to be seen and not heard!" Hank yelled. "And if you piss me off enough I'll take it out on your runt!"

Nick's eyes widened with fear as they shifted from Hank's mean face to Jacob's totally scared one. Jacob no, Nick's mind trailed off in sorrow.

Have you now Nick, Hank said inside. Your runt is my leverage against you and Sara. This is going to be really fun.

"Dadda," Jacob cried once more. "Dadda hep me," he begged again. 

"I said shut it kid!" Hank yelled, kicking the bars that housed Jacob.

Jacob let out a yelp and then crouched back into the corner of his confined dwelling. 

"Hope no one gets hungry or has to go to the bathroom," Hank laughed as he turned to leave. "Because here I don't pay for extras. Welcome to hell Nick," Hank taunted as he slammed the door shut sealing his two captives inside their dark tomb.

Nick looked at Jacob huddled in the corner of the small cage crying and immediately felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Jacob, he said inside his tormented mind. He cursed the fact that Hank left him gagged but knew if he couldn't console his son, Jacob would be more scared and that's what Hank wanted. Now it was up to Sara. Hank would obviously tell her some lie to make her believe that he was the good guy and to trust her. Sara you can't believe him, Nick said inside. You just can't!

"Dadda," Jacob moaned but didn't move from his spot.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in the small space and knew when Hank returned things would not go well for him. He knew that Hank knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to his son. I'm toast, Nick said inside. But what else can I do? I can't let Jacob endure any torture. Damn you Hank! Nick cursed inside his mind. When I get free I will kill you, that is my vow to you. 

"Dadda…batwoom…" Jacob cried sadly.

Nick rested is aching frame against the side of the small cage and felt tears starting to fall down his face as he stared miserably at his helpless son. His only hope was that someone would think to trace his live cell, that is if the battery still held.

********

"Just one more stop before I go and see Sara…I still owe you a favor Dr. Adams," Nick said angrily.

********

"This can't be!" Sara moaned as she looked at the beaten in front door and then the pieces of moved furniture inside that indicated a struggle had ensued. "Nick!" she yelled once more into the phone.

"His phone it…well it's still on," Sara said in confusion. "Nick can you hear me?"

"It's still live?" Brass asked as he walked up to her. "We can trace it."

"Do you think it was Hank?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"My man lost him at the hospital about 15 minutes ago. His partner was paid to lie for him and that's all he knows," Brass informed them as he hung up his cell phone. "They're running the trace now but it could be awhile."

"Who called Annie?" Grissom wondered out loud.

"I'll check," Sara said dialling the home number of her babysitter. "Hi is Annie home?…no?…where did she go? For the weekend? Really? Okay well thanks," Sara said in misery as she hung up the phone. "But Nick he…he knows Annie's voice…" Sara said sadly. 

"Sara, Nick's not thinking straight right now," Catherine said softly. "His mind is probably racing with thoughts of Jacob's disappearance that he…"

"I know," she said wiping a tear away. 

"Do you think it was Hank?" Catherine asked in a soft tone.

"I think it was," Sara softly whispered. "I heard the words 'pretty boy'…that's what Hank called him and…oh god…" she said softly as she walked over to her answering machine. She noticed three messages and quickly pressed play.

_Nick, this is Tammy, Dr. Adams secretary. The information he found for you is waiting her on his desk in a file with your name on it. He's in surgery right now but said you could come and get it at any time._

_Nick buddy this is Derek (Calhoun from the lab—not spoken). I got the DNA results back from the blood. Nick man you have to call me. I tried your cell. Whoever left that bloody shirt for you on Saturday was one messed up person. Call me ASAP._

_Sara it's Al calling. Did you hear from Greg? He rushed out of here so fast and I know you were talking to him last. Did he tell you were he went? No one can get a hold of him._

"That's it?" Sara asked weakly. "What's that about Calhoun? What blood and DNA?"

"No idea," Grissom said with a frown. "He wasn't working anything for me and…well Nick has been in the hospital. Could be something from before but…but he asked about Nick and…I wonder why it's so urgent? We better  check on what it is."

"We better check on Dr. Adams too," Catherine added. "I wonder what he found. But we can't leave now," she said looking at Sara.

"If it's important than I think you should," Sara told them as they heard a car come to a halt outside. "I mean what if Nick…well what if he found something?" She asked softly. 

"Well I'll be damned," Brass cursed as they watched Hank get out of his car. 

"What is it?" Grissom called out.

"Mr. Golden Boy himself," Brass said sarcastically. 

"What do we do?" Sara asked immediately.

"If we let on we know him he'll screw Nick and Jacob just to best us. We have to pretend we don't suspect him and hope he'll give it up or at least buy us some time to do the cell trace. That's our one hope right now," Brass said firmly as Hank headed up the walk.

"Could he be that bold?" Catherine wondered.

"He figures he won't get caught and if he does…he has leverage," Grissom whispered as he entered the room. "His mind is obviously not in control of anything…only his anger and revenge are in charge now. And that is a very frightening thing."

"Sara?" Hank asked softly as he stepped up to the open front door. He looked at the tension in the room and wondered if now was a good time or not. Sadly in his present mental condition he didn't really care about thing other than being with Sara and showing up Nick, any way he could.

"Hey Hank," Sara said forcing herself to pretend not to suspect the man before her. The sun was now starting to set and she felt panic starting to seize her. I have to calm down and control my hate and fear, she said inside. And I can't let on about the baby. If Hank knew……

Catherine gently pulled Grissom over to the corner and looked at him with a frown. "Could he be this bold?" She whispered.

"If he thinks he's untouchable, then yes," Grissom said with his own frown. 

"How do we find out if he took Jacob?"

"We let him tell us," Grissom replied as he turned back to Hank.

"And he will?"

"I don't know," Grissom whispered in reply.

"Sara what's going on? I heard that something happened to Jacob?" Hank asked in a fake sincere tone.

Sara felt her fists ball up as she turned away from Hank. "Jacob's been kidnapped Hank," she whispered in a sad tone.

"I heard this morning. Sara that is so awful," Hank said in fake horror. "Can I help in any way?"

"No," Sara said softly. "But uh thanks."

Brass looked at Hank's phoney demeanour and fought the urge to rush up and throttle the truth out of him. 

"Hank why don't you take Sara and make her some coffee and we'll discuss a plan of action," Grissom said looking at Sara.

Sara knew they needed to discuss things without Hank around and she hated the fact that she had to be the one to keep him occupied while they discussed the possible findings of Nick and Jacob. But sadly she just nodded her head and walked numbly to the kitchen. 

"They are still running the trace," Brass whispered as Grissom's cell phone went off.

"I'll head to the hospital right now to check with Dr. Adams and Catherine you get to the lab and talk to Calhoun and find out where Greg is," Grissom whispered. "We might need him…"

"Sara," Catherine said walking into the kitchen. She noticed Hank hovering too close and noticed Sara's look of discontent and how Hank quickly pulled away. I'm glad Brass is staying, she said inside. 

"Anything?" Sara asked softly. 

"Where's Nick by the way?" Hank asked, trying to keep the smugness in his voice low.

"Well I think he's out looking for Jacob," Sara said slowly. "I tried to call him but there is no answer."

"Typical," Hank muttered.

"Hank please don't start," Sara moaned.

"You're right. But I'm here for you," he said almost too eagerly. 

"Well Sara we have to get going. Gil and I still have some paperwork to wrap up," Catherine said gently squeezing her hand. 

"Hurry back," Sara said softly. "I need your support right now."

"We will," Catherine assured her as she turned to leave. 

"I'll still be here," Brass said firmly. 

Damn it, Hank cursed inside. Why didn't he go? I have to get rid of him someway. But how? hmmmm

Sara watched Catherine and Grissom leave and prayed they would hurry back. She turned back to Hank and offered up a weak smile. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer, Sara said inside as she exchanged worried looks with Brass and then looked back at Hank.

"Sara what can I do to help?" Hank offered. "Please tell me…I'll do anything."

"I want my son back," Sara flatly stated. "More than anything. Can you help with that?" She asked directly.

"Sara I will do anything to ease your pain," he said dodging the question. He looked at the look on Brass's face and felt his anger starting to flare up again. He's judging me, Hank seethed inside. For that he will have to pay.

********

"Dadda…" Jacob moaned softly as he sat in a sniffling heap in the corner of his small cage.

Nick continued to work at his hands with the razor despite the cuts and was thankful that some of the ropes were starting to fray. Just hold on Jacob, Nick's mind begged inside.

"Dadda…batwoom…" Jacob moaned as he felt his diaper getting more and more soiled. He tried to shift himself to a better position but with his arms still trapped it was a useless struggle. Sadly he just slumped back in sad defeat and started to cry once more. "Dadda…" he cried again making Nick curse into the gag. You'll pay for all you've done Hank, Nick said inside. I promise you that.

Nick tried to shift himself in the small cage but only succeeded in cutting his hands more and cursing into the gag. 

Jacob looked at him with a look of anticipation that he would be free but when he saw his father wasn't doing anything to help he just started to whimper once more. Why isn't daddy helping me, Jacob wondered inside his frightened mind. I can see him and he can see me. Why won't he help me? I can't move my arms again but I can talk. I call to him but he can't answer. He has something funny over his mouth…is that why he won't answer me? Maybe I've been bad and he doesn't want to answer me, Jacob told himself. That last thought made him cry even harder and he rested his weary head on one of the bars and just let his body tremble from the tears. 

"Dadda…" he offered up once more, making Nick's heart break for the thousandth time. 

Hold on Jacob, Nick said as he continued to work himself free. Just hold on son, I promise I won't let him hurt you again. I'll give my life before that happens.

********

Dylan continued to slowly pace the two rooms, glancing at a now quite Beth and a very still Greg. Greg had since given up his pretension of sleep on the promise from Dylan to hurt Beth even more. All he could do now was lay on his side and pray for a miracle and try not to dwell on the throbbing in his skull. He did feel the ropes around his wrists starting to give but knew he'd need a great distraction to get himself fully free. But sadly all his mind could dwell on was Beth's condition and what she had to helplessly endure at his hands. Oh man, Greg's mind said in anguish. How could I have been so stupid! But his thoughts were once again broken by Dylan's evil voice. This is going to be bad, he told himself. Very…very…bad…

"Ah finally darkness falls," Dylan snided as he looked out the window and noticed the last stragglers heading away from their dorm. He hauled Greg to his feet and shoved him into the doorway to the room that Beth was housed in. 

"Say bye bye," Dylan snided as he punched Greg once more in the back and dragged him from the dorm's doorway. 

Greg! Beth yelled into the gag as she started to thrash about on the bed.

"I'll be right back Beth," Dylan sang out. "Don't go anywhere," he laughed as he managed to get a very struggling Greg outside the room.

Beth waited until Dylan's angry voice was at least down one flight of stairs before trying to free herself. She quickly brought her bound hands up over her feet and started to work on the ropes that held her captive. She felt her nails tear and watched as they started to bleed from her carelessness but didn't care. Freedom and Greg's life was all that mattered now. Finally they started to give way. 

"Yeah can't wait until I'm there alone with here again," Dylan snided as Greg tried to get himself free. "Nice and soft she was…had her yet?" Dylan laughed making Greg use his elbow and try to take Dylan out. Sadly Dylan pushed him to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach, making his eyes water and his lungs gasp for air through his nose. 

Dylan dragged Greg down the outside set of steps and then towards a darkened pathway. Greg tried to pull against his captor but as he did Dylan would just hit him someplace vulnerable and he would immediately subside and then have to wait a few seconds before trying again. Dylan neared the end of the dark pathway and dragged Greg towards an open storm drain.

Greg's eyes opened wide in terror as he knew his doomed fate. He tried to pull away from Dylan but with his hands firmly tied behind his back it was a slow go. He would never be free in time. Dylan kicked out Greg's legs from under him and Greg stumbled to his knees. Dylan kicked him once more and this time he lost his footing and slammed onto the ground, dangerously close to the opening of the hole. He kicked at Dylan's legs but Dylan side stepped him and finally succeeded  in pushing him into the inky black hole that awaited them with a wide open mouth, waiting to consume its helpless victim.

Greg's eyes widened in horror as the blackness started to swallow him hole and he found himself falling into the dark empty abyss, to be greeted by whatever dark fate awaited him. But much to his surprise he only fell about 50 feet, slammed hard onto his side into some soft mouldy moss and finally let out a sigh. 

"Rust in pieces," Dylan snided as he pulled the cover over the drain and then turned to head back to Beth. He raced up the stairs to the dorm and flew into her room only to find an empty bed with ropes on it. 

"Beth!" Dylan's angry voice boomed into the still air. He turned to race back outside only to be met square in the face with a blunt chair leg. Dylan let out a cry just as his body crumpled to the ground. Beth stood over him for a few minutes, letting out heavy breaths before turning and racing outside into the cold night air, not caring of her flimsy state of dress. She did manage to pull a small shirt over her chest but the air started to bite through her as soon as she was out of the building. Her eyes darted in frantic directions as she tried to guess what happened to Greg.

"Calm down and think," she commanded herself. "Think like Greg…what would he do. Okay first…Dylan wasn't gone that long so he can't be far," she said looking at the choice of paths before her. She glanced at the first and noticed it led to a bunch of parked cars and then the security office. "Too risky." Then she glanced to the second and noticed it led to a building that was very lit up and noise coming from it. "Too busy," she said in a panicked voice. Finally her eyes rested on the last choice. "And I took the road less travelled by," she said as she started to run. "I pray I'm right."

********

"Hey Calhoun what do you have?" Catherine asked as she rushed into his lab office.

"You mean from the crime scene today? A name…Cheryl…"

"No for Nick…Cheryl who?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Cheryl Ryder."

"What? She's dead?" Catherine asked in shock. "How?"

"Same as the security guard. Beaten to death with a rock and her skull caved in."

"I need you to run a trace on Hank Pettigrew. Find out everything about him and I need it yesterday," she said rushing away. "Oh what was the DNA thing for Nick?"

"It was pigs blood. The blood of a dead pig," Calhoun said with a frown. "Isn't that odd?"

"No it's sick," she said racing for her office. She reached for a file and was about to leave when she heard the computer beeping and turned to see what it had found. "My search finally ended," she muttered to herself. "Now who from here was…what? Oh my god…" she said as her eyes rested on the name Sara Sidle. "It's Hank! He followed Sara!" Catherine blurted out as she turned and raced for her car. "I bet he killed Cheryl," she said dialling Grissom's number.

********

"Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab," he said flashing his badge to Dr. Adams secretary. "I am here to pick up some files for Nick Stokes. Is Dr. Adams in?"

"Sorry he's in surgery," his secretary said in a soft tone.

"Well when he's done can you tell him that…"

"No you don't understand," she replied. "He is the one being operated on. He was stabbed in the back a few hours ago."

"What?" Grissom asked in shock. "By who?"

"No one saw anything. He got a page, headed downstairs and then a janitor found him shortly thereafter. Good thing too because he'd already lost a lot of blood."

"Is he going to live?" Grissom asked weakly as his phone rang.

"I don't know yet," she said sadly. "Sorry. But you can take the files. Dr. Adams mentioned your name as well."

"Grissom," he said in his phone.

"Cheryl Ryder who dated Hank is dead and guess where Sara lived before she came to Vegas?"

"Texas?" Grissom asked weakly.

"Bang on," Catherine said looking at her computer screen. "What did Dr. Adams say?"

"He was stabbed."

"What? By who?"

"No one knows. I'm looking at his file right now and…oh Catherine," he said softly. "It's Hank…Dr. Adams…he found his old records and…his name…it's him!"

"You were right," she said softly. "I think he killed Cheryl and is now going after Sara."

"I'll call Brass," Grissom said quickly. "But we need Nick…Catherine if we alert Hank that…we have to hope that Brass's trace helps us first. Or this will really get ugly."

"I think it already has," Catherine sighed heavily. "Now what?"

"I'm bringing my file back to the lab. Wait for me there and together we'll go see Sara. I'll call Brass and get a man on Dr. Adams."

"Right," Catherine said hanging up the phone. "Hang on Nick. We almost have you."

********

Nick felt his hands starting to get sticky from the cuts he was making with the small razor. But as he listened to Jacob's sad whimpers and watched the horrible plight of his small helpless son he knew that if he gave up they'd both be dead, and that was something he just wasn't willing to do yet.

********

"Greg," Beth hissed as she rushed down the darkened path towards the now covered storm drain, which in effect was a small man hole. 

Greg heard Beth's frantic voice and continued to try to work himself free of his bonds, despite the pain that was growing in his body. 

"Greg…" Beth tried once more. She frantically looked around and then stopped. "Okay focus," she commanded herself. "What would Greg do. Clues…look for clues," she said hugging the light shirt tighter to her now shivering body. She winced as the cold started to bite into her cut lips and bruised cheek but knew she had to keep going, she had to find Greg. Finally she spied the foot prints around the now closed man hole covering and rushed towards it. She noticed that one end wasn't fully into the groove like the others and started to push with whatever bit of strength she had left. 

In the meantime Greg had finally got his hands up and over his now damp body and had them in front of himself. He yanked the gag out of his mouth and took a large gulp of air. His cracked ribs hurt and his head was throbbing, but as long as he was still alive and heard Beth's voice he knew he still had a chance. And was going to everything to take it.

"Beth…" he said in a hoarse tone.

"Greg?" Beth stopped and listened. "Where are you?"

"Down here. Get some rope to get me out," he called to her. 

Beth finally pushed the cover half open and looked down at Greg. "Are you okay?" She called down to him.

"Yes but hurry," he said in a panicked tone.

Beth noticed a small utility shed and raced for it just in time to hear Dylan's loud angry voice yelling her name. 

"Beth! I will find you…you bitch and when I do…"

"Oh god…" her voice trailed off in horror.

"Beth…hurry!" Greg yelled in terror. "You have to hurry."

********

"I can't believe that Nick wouldn't at least call you," Hank said with a smug tone. "Do you know where he went?"

"No did you see him?" Sara countered as she kept one eye on Brass.

"Me? No sorry. But if I did I'd tell him to get his sorry ass back here to be with you, especially right now," Hank said firmly.

"Hank wherever Nick is looking for Jacob you can be sure he's just as worried about me," Sara said confidently.

"I'd never leave you Sarabear," Hank said softly.

"What?" Sara asked quickly.

"What?" Hank countered.

"What did you just say?"

"I uh said I'd never leave you here," Hank quickly corrected himself.

"I uh…right," she said with a fake shrug. 'Anything?' She mouthed to Brass.

'Not yet,' he mouthed back as his cell phone rang.

"Brass," he answered gruffly.

Sara turned to him in expectation but her face quickly dropped when she learned it wasn't Nick.

"Hey Gil, what's up?"

"Don't make any scene in front of Hank but I think we have a problem. Dr. Adams was stabbed in the back and is in surgery right now and we found out that Cheryl Ryder was murdered and she last dated Hank and we also learned that Sara was in Texas and that Hank's real name was Hanson Patterson…we got everything. Oh and that DNA from Calhoun? A shirt Nick found just after he was out of the hospital had the blood of a dead pig on it."

"Oh god," Brass mumbled. "Did you say Cheryl Ryder?" Brass asked softly with a deep frown as his cell phone beeped to life. "Look Gil I got Barrows on the other line and I'll call you back."

But Brass's comment wasn't lost on either Hank or Sara as both looked at him immediately. 

"What was that all about?" Sara wondered out loud. "Did he say Cheryl?"

"No idea," Hank said, feeling a little nervousness starting to grow inside. He looked at Brass and knew something was up and he had to make a fast exit to take some of the ever growing suspicion away from him. "Why don't I take a drive to uh…find Nick," Hank offered.

"Really?" Sara asked weakly. "Can I come with you?"

"Well uh…well wouldn't you want to stay here?" Hank asked sheepishly. "I mean what if the uh…the kidnapper calls or Nick comes back or…look I'll be back shortly," he said in a panic.

Brass looked up at him immediately and frowned. Something's up he said inside as he took a few steps towards Hank and Sara. 

"Going someplace?" Brass asked firmly.

"Well I thought I'd take a drive to find Nick," Hank lied. "Is there a problem?"

"Where were you Saturday night around 11pm?" 

"At home with a friend," Hank lied again. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Brass said turning away and listening to his man on the man on the other end of the cell phone. "How much longer Barrows?"

"Sir it's gonna be at least a few more minutes," was the answer.

Hank looked at Brass and then at Sara.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I want to be with you so much," he said in a hushed tone. "Marry me?" He asked weakly.

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Hank I'm engaged to Nick."

"Nick doesn't love you like that…I mean look he ran out on you and…I can make you happy," he said in desperation.

"Oh brother," Brass mumbled.

"Shut up!" Hank snapped to Brass.

"Hank…" Sara started.

"Sara please? Please marry me and be with me," Hank said in desperation.

"Hank no matter what happens I love Nick. I don't love you. And even if Nick wasn't here I still wouldn't love you."

And that's when it hit Hank. The truth they say hurts but this stabbed him through his already evil heart. From that moment on the once relatively sane person of Hank Pettigrew ceased to exist being immediately replaced with a wicked and evil entity bent on nothing but hatred and revenge. 

"But you could love me," Hank insisted in a mean tone.

"Hank I don't love you…I never have and…"

"You did once," Hank blurted out, making Brass look at him strangely.

"What? I didn't love you before," Sara said with a slight laugh.

"Yes you did Sarabear," Hank urged.

"Sarabear," Sara whispered in horror. "Oh my god…Hanson? It's you?"

"What?" Brass asked trying to sound like he didn't already know what Grissom told him. "You knew him before?"

"I love you Sara," Hank said firmly. "We are going to be together…like we were before."

"Hank I never…it was a fling…a one night stand and…and that was it…oh my god…Houston…you…it was…" she said turning away in horror. "And Terry and…" she said turning back.  How did I forget?"

"Sara what's going on?" Brass asked quickly as he noticed her starting to remember things.

"Sara will you please marry me? Be with me like we were before?" Hank pleaded as he took her hand and held it firmly.

"I…I love Nick," she gently repeated.

"You can't!" Hank yelled. "I love you. Nick doesn't…he can't…"

"Hank I love him," she said trying to pull her hand away. "Hey let go."

"Sara please be with me," he said in desperation. "I can't stand the thought of us…"

"Hank you're hurting me," Sara insisted.

"I think she wants you to let her go," Brass said firmly.

"Well I don't want to let go," he said looking at Brass in heated anger. And before anyone could react his large arm shot reached into his pocket, withdrew a knife and slammed into Brass's chest taking him down to the ground. 

"NO!" Sara let out a scream and tried to pull away. Hank turned back to her in a fit of rage.

"Sara you're coming with me!" Hank screamed out.

"No!" Sara said trying to pull away. "Let me go."

"I love you!"

"I love Nick!"

Hank let go of his hand, causing Sara to lose her footing and crash backward into two kitchen chairs, landing in a tumble of arms and legs on the kitchen floor. She let out a yelp, as her body slammed hard into the tile.

"I'll kill him!" Hank yelled as he ran for the open front door. 

"Nick!" Sara yelled in a hoarse gasp.

********

Nick finally felt his bloody wrists starting to free themselves of their bonds. He pulled with all his might, despite the burning pain in his chest and finally a few minutes later they snapped free.

"Yes!" Nick yelled as he ripped the tape off his mouth. "Jacob," Nick said quickly as he looked at his not moving son.

"Dadda…" Jacob said excitedly as he finally heard his father's voice. "Dadda…help…"

"Jacob you'll have to wait like a good boy for a bit longer, okay?" Nick told his son. He knew the only way he was to help Jacob was to fake the fact he was still tied up when Hank arrived and pray that Hank would want to beat him or something and open the cage, after that Nick knew he'd have a chance. 

"No," Jacob said trying to move around in the cage.

"Jacob please just sit still," Nick urged softly.

"Huts dadda," Jacob moaned.

"I know it does sweetie. But very soon it will be all better okay?" Nick said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Please just sit still."

"Batwoom…" Jacob whined.

"I know you have to Jacob. But please just…" Nick started only to hear Hank's car come to a screeching halt. "Damn it!" Nick cursed as he quickly put the tape back over his mouth and then loosely wrapped the rope around his wrists to give the appearance he was still bound and gagged. I pray this works, he said inside as Hank's angry footsteps neared.

"Nick! I'm going to kill you!" Hank yelled in anger.

********

"We're losing Dr. Adams!" One of the young doctors attending the surgery yelled out.

"Clear!" Shouted the senior medic.

"Nothing!"

"Again!" He shouted.

"Sir…nothing…"

"And…"

"Sir…I'm afraid…" he said as a loud flatline beep penetrated the frantic air.

********

"Hurry Beth!" Greg yelled in a panic as he too heard Dylan's angry calls. 

Beth kicked at the shed door until she heard it finally start to crack and give way. "Open!" She yelled in a panic as Dylan called her name once more. The door finally open and she burst inside looking for anything to pull Greg up and out. She spied some garden hose attached to a wheel, grabbed one end and started to pull. She raced back to Greg and threw the end down to him, still pulling the hose to give him some leeway.

Greg watched as the end of the hose finally neared him but his heart stopped short as he heard Dylan's laughter near and then Beth scream.

Beth was so preoccupied with saving Greg that she didn't hear Dylan near her and then let out a scream when his body slammed into hers.

"Got you now baby!" Dylan said pinning her to the ground. She tried to hit at him but he slapped her hard on the cheek and then grabbed her left arm and held it high above her head with her right one. Beth fought to get free but Dylan's strength kept her captive.

"Greg help me!" She yelled as Dylan's foul breath came closer to her mouth. She tried to fight the kiss away but he managed to plant his lips on her cheek and kiss her roughly. 

Beth brought he knee up and it connected harshly with his groin, causing Dylan's grip on her to slightly loosen. Beth used his semi-fallen state to try to twist herself out of grasp. But Dylan quickly recovered and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Beth dug her nails into the ground and tried to claw herself away. Dylan hit her square in the back, causing her to scream out in pain and lightly subside.

"Help…me…" she said out of breath.

"Time for that fun I promised baby," Dylan said pulling her skirt up.

"HELP!" Beth screamed out once more.

Dylan's hand reached for her panties but before he had a chance to pull them down Greg's body slammed into his and they rolled away, freeing Beth. Beth quickly scrambled out of the way, pulled up her skirt and started to scream for help to draw attention to them. She heard shouts and calls in the distance and knew they were safe…well for the most part. That is until Dylan drew a knife.

********

"What happened?" Catherine asked as Grissom rushed into the lab and up to her.

"Dr. Adams was stabbed," Grissom said shoving a piece of paper into the hands of the nearest lab tech. "I need a fingerprint and I need it yesterday! What did you find?"

"A lot of scary stuff. I'll tell you on the way to Sara's," Catherine said as they both rushed out the door.

********

"Brass," Sara wheezed as she slowly dragged herself over to her fallen friend. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialled 911. She grabbed a tea-towel and applied pressure over the wound, the knife now lay on the floor beside him. "Oh god," she whispered as she tried to stop the oozing blood.

"You…have to stop…him," Brass said as he handed her the phone. "I have a…man on the…way over. Talk to Barrows…he knows where…Nick is," Brass wheezed, reaching a bloody hand to Sara and handing her the phone. "Normally I wouldn't…but…Sara he'll kill Nick…you're…closer…" he whispered in agony.

"I…" she said looking at her fallen friend and then at the open door. "I can't leave you…"

"Sara…go!" Brass urged.

Sara wasted no time in pushing herself up to her feet and charging for the door in a heated panic. She felt the pains in her stomach starting to grow once again and feared for the child inside her, but she also knew if she didn't go after Hank, Nick and Jacob would die. It was the sacrifice she knew she had to make. 


	22. The Fall of the House of Evil

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 22 – The Fall of the House of Evil

Nick heard Hank's angry footsteps getting closer and heard his angry words and knew even if he was free in his condition he wouldn't survive much of a beating. But as his panicked look rested on the terror stricken face of his beloved son he knew he must endure come what may. 

"Nick!" Hank yelled in heated anger. 

"Dadda," Jacob whispered. 

Nick looked at Jacob and was about to mumble something when Hank's hand reached the door and started to slowly turn the knob. The door flung open and a wild-eyed Hank stared at Nick with hatred and murder.

"You die today pretty boy," Hank snided as he reached for his back pocket. Hank's hand slowly slid to the front to reveal a large shiny hunting knife.

"Nice and slow," Hank taunted in a low evil tone. But then his gaze shifted to Jacob and an evil smile started to break his deathly stare. "Or maybe…"

Nick's heart raced into overtime at the thought of Jacob at Hank's mercy and him having to watch Jacob suffer any kind of harm.

"Maybe I'll carve up the squealing runt," Hank hissed at Nick. "Want to watch that Stokes? Tell me to stop and I will."

********

"Okay I'm at Walter Avenue," Sara wheezed into the phone as she took another deep breath. The baby inside her was feeling the strain and she feared greatly for it's safety. "Where now?"

"Turn left at Jenkins and then go down for another two blocks…"

********

"Sir…"

"Clear!" The senior physician shouted. But as the attending nurse was about try to jolt Dr. Adams to live, his heart finally sputtered to life and the flatline was replaced with a small beep.

"What the…" the senior doctor said in shock.

Another beep…and then another…finally a slow but steady heart beat was heard in the now still surgical room.

"Bout damn time," he said with a half smile. "Welcome back Doc," he said with a deep sigh. "Okay let's make sure that we don't lose him now."

********

"How could we have missed all this?" Catherine asked as they raced for Sara's, now even more worried that they couldn't even get Brass on the phone.

"We stopped looking," Grissom said with a sigh. "Which leads me to wonder about something else."

"Like what?"

"Well if Hank's real name was Hanson Patterson and Terry's real name was Theodore O'Malley then who is Dean Sampson? Who is the third member of their murdering party? Who else do we have to worry about?"

********

"Greg!" Beth yelled as she watched Dylan draw the knife.

"Come and get me science boy," Dylan taunted Greg as he flashed the knife in his left hand and then his right. 

"It's over Dylan," Greg said in a huff.

"Yeah for you and your slut," Dylan snided.

"That's it!" Greg yelled.

"Greg no!" Beth yelled as Greg went to lunge at Dylan. 

Dylan half side-stepped Greg's lunge and Greg felt the knife sink deep into the tender flesh of his upper left forearm. Greg yelled out in pain as Dylan simply threw him to the damp ground.

"NO!" Beth yelled as she charged Dylan from behind. Dylan staggered under the weight of Beth but managed to twist himself around and wrapped his arms around her's, pinning her close to him. He kicked at Greg in the side and then started to drag Beth into the dark bushes, away from the ever growing voices and shouts.

"Help me!" Beth started to yell out despite Dylan's threats to hurt her if she did.

"I said shut it!" Dylan yelled as he dragged Beth a few more feet. 

Beth let her legs start to give way but lost her footing and took Dylan down with her. Sadly instead of just falling to the cold even ground they found themselves rolling down a steep jagged embankment and coming to rest in a tumble of arms and legs at the bottom of a small ravine inches away from the mouth that led down into a dark abyss.

"Greg!" Beth shouted as Dylan tackled her once again.

"Beth!" Greg yelled out in a painful wheeze. He pushed himself to his feet and charged after them. He heard the shouts but was unable to see them. "Where are you?"

"Down…" Beth started only to have Dylan clamp his hand over her mouth. "You want her geek boy come and get her," Dylan called out of the shadows.

Greg knew he had no weapons but also knew if he went to get help Beth would pay the ultimate price if she hadn't already. What do I do? Greg wondered to himself. Thankfully a few seconds later an answer presented itself. 

"Here I come," Greg called out loudly.

********

"Dadda…" Jacob said in a small tone as Hank neared the smaller cage.

NO! Nick's mind screamed in terror as he started to thrash about in his cage and kick at the bars.

"Now Nick," Hank said bending down to face Jacob, his back to Nick, as he spoke in a low taunting tone. "Don't you want to watch me carve up the little roasting pig?" He laughed.

I'll kill him! Nick's mind yelled as he felt sweat starting to form on his brow and slowly seep down his forehead. He watched as Hank slowly moved the knife back and forth in front of his son's wide and terrified eyes.

********

Jacob's mind raced with terrible thoughts as he watched the glints of silver in the dimly lit room. He felt his little chest starting to heave as the shiny blade started to press against the cold metal bars and felt himself cringe at the scraping sound it was making. Tiny beads of sweat started to sting his eyes and sad whimpers escaped his trembling lips.

"Dad-dda…" Jacob stuttered sadly.

********

"Awww how sweet," Hank taunted the frightened child before him. "Dadda can't help you runt. He's a little tied up right now," Hank laughed as he turned to look at Nick.

Nick was still thrashing about in the cage and hoping that Hank would turn his attention to him and leave Jacob alone. Sadly he knew that it would hurt Nick more if Hank tormented Jacob all he could. 

"Sorry Nick your turn will come. You see," Hank said as he stood up and walked back to the door. "I know the police will probably figure out where I am because I'm sure Sara got up off her fallen ass and thinks she can save you. Sadly she will be too late," Hank said locking the door and then kicking it so the lock would bust and the door would inevitably jam. He walked back to Nick and bent down and sneered at him.

"Man I really hate you," Hank said in a slow evil tone. "But you might want to take some consolation in the fact that it's not really personal. I mean I would hate anyone that would stand between me and my Sarabear. Did she tell you about us? I mean from before?" Hank smiled as he leaned in close. He grabbed Nick by the neck and quickly jerked him forwards so that his face slammed into the bars and a small cut open just above his right eye, making a small trickle of blood to come forth, matched by the blood from his nose.

"Did she tell you!" Hank yelled as he ripped the tape from Nick's mouth.

"Go…to…hell…" Nick panted as he sustained another blow at Hank's hands.

"She loves me you know," Hank lied. "She always has…"

********

__

'Sarabear…I want us to be together…'

'Hanson I have to take this job. Why don't you come with me?'

'Sara I can't and you know it. Stay here with me? Forget the job.'

'I can't.'

'I'll always be with you…'

"Hanson…Hank…damn it!" Sara cursed out loud as she continued to speed towards the place she thought Hank was holding Nick and Jacob captive. "Why didn't I…" she said with a frown as she thought back to when she was with Hanson (Hank). "Same brown hair…oh wait it was darker and…and you had a moustache and…and I tried to forget you. How come I didn't…didn't see it?" She wondered angrily. "Has he been obsessed with me that long? A simple one night stand that wasn't even that great?" She asked weakly. "And Cheryl? What happened to Cheryl? Did he…" she asked with a gulp. "Oh god…Nick…"

********

Greg felt his heart starting to race even faster as he neared the top of the embankment. "I can do this," he told himself as he looked over the edge. "Beth's life…"

"Get your sorry ass down here geek boy!" Dylan yelled out.

"Beth!" Greg said loudly as he plunged himself down the hill.

Dylan thought Greg would walk calmly but as Greg's body started to roll down the hill and he lost track his mind started to panic. "Where the hell are you!"

"Right here!" Greg shouted as he lunged at Dylan once more, Beth falling a few feet from them. "Time to finish this for good!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Dylan shouted back.

********

"Grissom how come I only see one car…" Catherine asked in a panic as the truck came to a screeching halt outside Sara's.

"And it's Jim's," he said quickly. They both exited the truck and raced inside to see Brass lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Brass!" Grissom said spying his fallen friend slowly moving and covered with blood.

"Oh god…" Catherine whispered in horror. "What the hell…"

"Call 911!" Grissom shouted to Catherine as he rushed to his fallen friend's side. 

"Sara…" Brass mumbled softly.

"Where is she?" Grissom asked in a panic.

"Where's Hank?" Catherine shouted.

"Nick…gone…to kill…"

"Oh god," Catherine said looking at Grissom in horror.

"Where?" Grissom asked.

"Barrows…kn…ow…s…" Brass said as he slipped into darkness.

"Jim!" Grissom shouted. "I think he's going into arrest," Grissom said in a panic. "Where are the damn paramedics!"

********

"How does it feel to know I'm going to kill you Nick?" Hank said as he let his head go and rested back on his heels, starting a Nick meanly.

"Dadda…" Jacob's sad whimper spoke before Nick could.

"Awwww looks like your big baby wants you," Hank taunted as he looked at Jacob mean. "SHUT UP!" Hank yelled at Jacob.

Jacob stared at the angry man as tears continued to leave his large brown eyes and tumble down his red puffy cheeks. He opened his mouth but upon getting back a hated stare he quickly closed it and decided to say nothing, only sad tears continued to fall.

"Leave him alone," Nick said angrily. "What? You get off on yelling at a small defenceless child? Yeah that's really manly," Nick snided.

"I know what you're doing Stokes," Hank said wiping some sweat off his brow. "But it won't work," he said pushing himself up onto his feet and hurrying over to Jacob. He went behind Jacob who was unable to move fast enough to evade capture and grabbed a handful of hair and smacked his head into the bars.

"Daddy!" Jacob yelled in a panic as he felt his head start to throb from the now open small cut above his right eye.

"Stop it!" Nick yelled at Hank. "Leave him alone!"

"Make me," Hank snided as he let go of Jacob's head and reached for the lock on Jacob's cage.

Jacob pulled himself back in fear and felt his captive body starting to heave and convulse from fear and terror. "Dadda…" he mumbled with a slight gasp as he felt the warm sensation of blood starting to trickle down his forehead and then his cheek. "Hurts…dadda…" he moaned sadly.

"Hank leave him alone!" Nick yelled again.

"Make me," Hank taunted again as he stared at the small child in hatred.

"You'll pay for all you've done to him," Nick warned.

"Ohhh I'm really scared…" Hank snided.

Nick watched in fear and felt his heart reaching critical levels at the anticipation of what Hank was going to do to his defenceless son. "Hank leave him alone," Nick said firmly.

"Or what?" Hank snided as he pulled the cage open. "Come here runt," he said grabbing Jacob by the leg and hauling him out.

"NO!" Jacob shouted as he tried to kick at Hank. 

"Come here brat!" Hank shouted as he tried to grab his thrashing legs. Finally he succeeded and grabbed one of Jacob's legs and held it firmly in his large mean grasp.

Jacob started to scream and thrash about in Hank's grasp but because his arms were still firmly pinned at his sides he could do nothing but call to his daddy as he was hoisted into the air and held in front of Nick upside down.

"Hank for…" Nick started as he continued to resist the urge to show Hank that he was free.

"Now what should I do to the little squealing pig," Hank said swinging him back and forth.

"Dadda!" Jacob yelled.

"Hank stop it!" Nick yelled angrily.

"Man stinks too…he really is a little pig," Hank laughed. "Must be your son…a little pig…kinda fitting. Did you like the shirt?"

"The what?" Nick asked in shock. "The shirt…that was…it was you?" Nick yelled. "What kind of blood was on it? Who's was it?"

"It was yours! Your kind of blood!" Hank yelled back at Nick. "The blood of what you really are…you are your brat here!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick demanded.

"Wrong with me?" Hank retorted as he glared at Nick in hatred. "There is nothing wrong with me! You are the one that stole my girl away from me," Hank yelled at Nick while he still held Jacob in his grasp.

"She left you willingly. It was probably a one-night stand! You claim someone loved you back when they didn't!" Nick said firmly. "She doesn't love you. She never did!"

"She doesn't really love you either! You were probably a one-night stand too! And this…" he said shaking Jacob at Nick. "This is just proof that she's a slut and nothing more!"

"Dadda…" Jacob moaned as his dizzy world started to blur and he felt himself getting sicker by the second. He felt bile coming up into his mouth and just choked it back down, making him cough and gasp for air.

"Open this cage!" Nick yelled as he kicked angrily at cage door. He heard the thing shift a little and kicked it hard again. "He's going to choke!"

"Who cares!" Hank yelled.

"I do!" Nick shouted as the cage moved another few inches.

"Stop it!" Hank yelled.

"Or what!" Nick yelled back.

"Or I'll kill him!" Hank said lifting Jacob into the air higher making him squeal even louder.

"Daddy!"

"Well you're going to anyways!" Nick snapped in heated anger.

"What?" Hank asked in shock.

"Well I mean you're going to show me what a big strong man you are by murdering an innocent helpless child," Nick said trying to stall for time. "Tied up no less."

"You don't care?" Hank asked incredulously.

Nick looked at his frightened son and gulped back hard. Forgive me Jacob, Nick said inside, but I need to bluff a little. But what if I'm wrong?

"I'm waiting Stokes," Hank snided as he loosened his grip and Nick watched in horrible slow motion as Jacob sped towards the cement floor. But an inch before his head would slam into the ground Hank tightened his grip and snapped Jacob back up. Hank looked at Nick in shock.

"You would have let me?"

"How the hell can I stop you? You want me to beg?" Nick demanded before he realized what he said.

"Yes I do! Beg me to stop hurting your son."

"And you'll just stop?" Nick asked sarcastically. "Forget it Hank I'm not going to beg you."

"Oh really?" Hank said rushing up to Nick and bending down to him. He meanly slammed Jacob down on the cold floor in front of his father and pressed the large knife to the folds of his chubby neck and glared at Nick in contempt. 

Jacob stared miserably at his father through large sad eyes but said nothing as a few tears ran down his warm and flushed cheeks. His small heart was racing and his arms ached and so did his stomach from the ropes and the commotion. His whole body hurt but at this exact second he was too afraid to utter a word for fear he would be hurt some more by the stranger holding him captive. Instead of uttering a word he felt himself starting to throw up and soon felt the sickly taste of vomit running out of the corner of his mouth and absorbing itself into the folds of his damp and dirty sweater.

"Gross but fitting," Hank snided. 

Nick looked at Jacob in misery and knew Hank had won. There was no way he'd ever be able to let his son down like that. No way he'd ever be able to live with the haunted memory of Jacob's sad face pleading with his father to save his small and humble life just before he allowed Hank to murder him. He knew Jacob was scared and could smell his fear in more ways than one and for that he was to blame. He looked at the way Hank had tied his arms at his sides and knew that no child should face the treatment he was experiencing now. His face was flushed and red and his eyes were puffy and watery. But still he sat before his father with a look of trust and anticipation. 

"Well Nick?" Hank said pressing the knife down making Jacob let out a gasp and utter…"dadda," in a small sad voice. "Ready to beg?" Hank snided with an evil smile. "Beg for his life? Is it worth it? Worth anything to you?"

Nick stared at his son in horror and then closed his eyes for a brief second. Hank wasn't going to let them live either way. But could he betray his son and die knowing that he didn't do all he could? There was no way and Hank knew that. Hank had won…it really was over. 

"I…" Nick started. Sara forgive me he begged in silence.

********

Sara neared the entrance to the tunnel that she had been directed to and slowed her car to a stop.

"Cops will be there in about 15 minutes," Barrows said firmly. "Sorry but they stopped to see if Captain Brass was…"

"I'm going in," Sara cut him off in impatience. "I just can't wait any longer."

She started driving and flipped on the high beams and started down the tunnel, her heart starting to pick up speed once again. 

"Nick hold on," she whispered into the darkness.

********

Beth squinted in the dark as she watched Greg and Dylan trading blow for blow, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. 

Greg landed a blow to Dylan's right side and then tried to climb back up the small embankment they rolled down and get to Beth. Sadly Dylan grabbed his leg and pulled him back down. He saw a few yards over the hose that he had thrown down before he went to confront Dylan and knew if he could reach it he could push Dylan all the way over the edge and not fall himself and save he and Beth. But he had to get their first.

Dylan's head snapped back when Greg kicked him in the cheek but he clawed at his leg until Greg fell back down on him and they rolled down the hill a few more feet. He too knew they were nearing another drop and wanted Greg to be the one to fall over the edge and land on the rocks below. 

Dylan landed a blow to Greg's back that knocked the wind out of him. Greg let out a gasp and tried to twist himself out of Dylan's grasp. Dylan grabbed at Greg's legs and tried to haul him further towards the edge of the ravine. Greg, however, kicked Dylan in the face once more, this time breaking his nose and snapping Dylan's head painfully back.

"Give it up!" Greg shouted in gasp for air.

"Never you loser. She wants me!" Dylan said trying to claw at Greg once more.

Greg dug his hands into the earth and tried to pull himself up. Dylan lunged at him and Greg felt himself falling over onto Dylan and them both rolling a few more feet. However, this time for Greg they were closer to the hose, but sadly also closer to the edge.

"Greg!" Beth shouted in horror.

"I'm coming baby," Dylan laughed evilly. "And when I get there…"

That was all fuel Greg needed, as he felt another surge of energy overtake him, he drank in a large gulp of air and kicked Dylan once more in the stomach. Greg turned himself around and grabbed the end of the hose just as Dylan grabbed onto his feet and started to drag him down further into the mouth of the ravine. 

"Greg!" Beth shouted in horror as she watched in horrible slow motion as Dylan slipped into darkness and Greg was rapidly following. She started to take careful steps towards the edge but just as she was a few feet away Greg's body slipped over and he too was gone.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo…" her voice trailed off in a terrified sob. "Greg…nooooooooooo…" she continued to yell for him into the darkness. 

"Greg…oh god…" she whimpered as she slowly made her way closer to the edge. She just about reached the edge when she heard a voice from up above.

"You okay down there?" One of the guards called out to her.

"NO! We need help. Bring a rope…and hurry!" She said with a rushed sob. "Greg…" she continued to cry as she wiped some blood and tears from her face. "Oh god…I can't believe he's gone…"

********

"Jim stay with me!" Grissom shouted as the paramedics finally stormed into the room and up to them. "Brass!"

"Gil the medic's are here," Catherine said trying to pull Grissom out of the way.

"He has a stab wound to the upper chest," Grissom said in a panic as he looked at the state of his friend.

"Sir we need to get at him," one of the medics said with a frown.

"He also has…" Grissom started until he felt Catherine's arms pulling him back.

"They need to work on him," she said softly. 

"I…know…" he said as he watched them starting to stabilize his friend. A few minutes later they had the bleeding contained and were ready to move to the stretcher and the ambulance.

"We move to the stretcher on three!" The senior medic shouted to his team. 

"I want to go with them," Grissom said numbly. "But…"

"I just talked to Barrows," she said looking at the cell phone in her hand. "A team should be going after Sara and…Gil what if they don't make it? What if Hank kills Nick and Jacob first?" Catherine whispered in horror.

Grissom looked at her and knew he didn't have an answer she wanted to hear. "I don't know," he finally admitted as they watched Brass being rushed to the hospital. "But all we can do is wait? Why wait here?" He asked in a flat tone.

"I'll drive," she said mechanically as both turned and headed for the door, closing the door to Sara's on the way out.

"We have to believe that Sara will make it," Grissom said firmly. 

"But Jacob…" Catherine said softly. "What if he…oh god Gil…what if Hank actually…and why? Why did Hank have such hatred towards Jacob and Nick?" She asked as they got into the truck and prepared to follow after the ambulance.

"Hank or Hanson as we should call him had a pattern of violent behavior. That's why he was transferred so many times. That's why he was never promoted and possibly couldn't keep a date for very long…"

"But Sara? I mean did she…" Catherine started. "How long do you think she saw him for him to become obsessive?"

"Does it really matter?" Grissom softly countered. "In Hank's twisted mind I'm sure to say no even once was too much."

"I can't believe he killed Cheryl," Catherine commented in horror. "She didn't say no to him."

"Not at first," Grissom said firmly. "At first I'm sure they all didn't say no."

"I don't even want to know how many he had," Catherine said in misery. "I just pray this all ends tonight."

"Why didn't Barrows tell you where they were?"

"He said the less there the better because more might push Hank over the edge faster than they could save his hostages," Catherine stated flatly. 

"If they are still alive," Grissom whispered. 

"Is that doubt I hear in your voice?" She asked in surprise.

"No…you hear the truth…and the truth always hurts…"

********

"Beg me pretty boy!" Hank yelled at Nick as he squeezed Jacob harder.

"Hank…let him…go…" Nick said in controlled anger. 

"NO!" Hank shouted in his face. "He has to pay for his sins!"

"He's three! He has no sins!" Nick shouted back.

"He was born! And he's yours! And he's a reminder that Sara can't be mine as long as he…and you are around!" Hank snided angrily. "Now beg me!"

"Hank I…" Nick started firmly.

But much to Nick's horror, Hank started to drag the sharp knife gently across the folds of Jacob's chubby neck.

"DADDA!" Jacob wailed in painful horror as he felt the small cut open on his neck.

"JACOB!" Nick yelled in a loud voice as he started to kick and thrash at the bars. "Hank stop it!" Nick cried as he watched his sons tears rolling down his face and mixing with the faint traces of red now running down into his soaked undershirt and hiding itself with the stains of vomit.

"Beg me!" Hank yelled in anger.

"I…god Hank I beg you…" Nick said as he blinked his own anguished tears out of his weary eyes. "I beg you not to hurt him…" Nick gasped in horror. "Please…oh god please no more…" Nick begged in anguish.

"Beg me again!" Hank laughed.

"Stop it!" Nick shouted angrily as he kicked at the bars once more. "Let me out of here and fight me like a man! Fight someone who can fight back! Fight me…" Nick shouted and panted out of breath.

"I'm going to kill him fir…"

"Are you afraid?" Nick taunted.

"Of you?" Hank snided. "Yeah right."

"Then prove it…fight me! Or are you such a coward that you only prey on helpless children!" Nick spat.

"Fine!" Hank shouted as he quickly dropped the knife and backed a few feet away from Jacob. 

"Dadda…" Jacob moaned softly as he felt the pain still biting into his flesh. He tried to turn his neck in either direction, felt the sharp pain from the folds of his cut flesh rubbing together, yelled out and quickly turned back to face his father. 

"Want to fight me pretty boy?" Hank snided as he grabbed the end of the rope that held Jacob captive and yanked him back.

Jacob's little arms tried to reach for his father but only ended up flapping by his sides due to the heavy rope. He felt himself being hoisted into the air and finally fastened to a large hook in the ceiling that once held a lamp, so that he was left dangling in the middle of the room all his body weight pressing on his already sickened stomach. He felt himself getting sicker and his stomach starting to heave and as soon as he looked down felt himself throw up and spew his supper all over the floor before him.

"Ewwwwww that's kinda gross," Hank snided as he looked up at a flailing Jacob. "Man Nick your kid is sure a wimp like you."

"Let him down!" Nick yelled as Hank slowly walked back to him.

"He suffers like you," Hank taunted. "Beg me to take him down."

"Fight me instead you bastard!" Nick cursed angrily as he kicked the bars once more.

"Beg me!"

********

Sara heard the voices near the end of the eerie tunnel and immediately felt her heart start to race again. "Jacob…Nick…" she whispered into the darkness as she held her gun closer to her. She passed through another door and spied the last one that was closed a few feet away. She grabbed her cell phone and talked one last time to Detective Barrows.

"I found them. Hurry!" She hissed with what she thought was a soft tone. Sadly when she heard Hank yelling for Nick to beg him for something her anger and rage immediately took over her sanity and she let herself be known.

"Nick?" Sara yelled out in haste.

********

"Sara!" Both Nick and Hank yelled at once.

"Sara go and get help!" Nick yelled in a panic.

"I can't leave you…" she said not wanting to let Hank know that the police were on their way.

"Welcome Sarabear," Hank snided as he rushed for a secret panel in the wallboards. He pressed a button and the door behind Sara immediately closed.

"Hank!" Sara yelled as she rushed to the door to get it open. "Hank let me out of here!"

"Hank what did you do!" Nick yelled in terror, his mind now a mixture of panic for Sara and his unborn child.

"Momma…" Jacob's sad little voice was heard over the angry shouts.

"Jacob!" Sara shouted as she banged on the door. "Hank open this door!"

"I will when Nick and his runt are dead!" Hank said turning back to a still struggling Jacob. "Time to carve up the little squealing pig."

"NO!" Both Nick and Sara yelled at once.

********

"Greg!" Beth screamed when she heard nothing but Dylan's sick laughter as it died into the darkness.

"I winnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…………." Dylan's voice yelled out before he let out a terrifying yelp and then there was just silence.

"No!" Beth screamed as she edged closer to the dark mouth that just consumed the man she loved. She brushed some angry tears from her eyes and was about to take another step forwards when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her scream once more and jump around in surprise.

"I…" she said as she started to lose her footing

The newly arrived security guard quickly grabbed her arm and grabbed her back before she could fall over the edge as well.

"What happened?" He asked in shock as he looked at her battered appearance. 

"I uh…Greg…he…" she sobbed as she turned around and looked into the darkness.

"He fell in there?" The guard asked softly.

"He uh…" she said as she was about to take another step closer.

"Miss we need to get you to the hospital," the guard said softly.

"No! I won't leave until…" she said in a light gasp. "Greg he…he's alive I know it and…"

"Miss that drop is more than one hundred feet down there is…" the guard started only to have Beth scream out once more.

Beth was about to take step away from the mouth of the ravine when suddenly a weak and bloody hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed onto her ankle.

"Help me!" Beth screamed out as she twisted herself around to see who it was.

"Be…th…" Greg gasped as he continued to hang onto the rapidly slipping hose for dear life.

"Greg!" Beth shouted as she grabbed the jacket of the security guard and dragged him closer to help get Greg out of the ravine. "Help him!" She demanded the guard.

"Okay," he said numbly as he quickly rushed for Greg's hand.

Both of them finally noticed the hose and while Beth tried to grab the hose to keep it from slipping further down the ravine the guard grabbed onto Greg's other hand and started to pull with all his might.

"Oh hurry…" Beth said in a horrified tone. "Greg…" she said in huff as she wiped more tears from her tired eyes.

Finally after what seemed like a slow painful eternity, the guard finally hauled Greg up and both sat breathing hard the matted damp grass.

"Be…th…" Greg huffed as he rolled over from the guard to be with her.

"Greg…" Beth said as she rushed to his side, dropped to her knees and hugged him close.

"You kids didn't see the sign that said stay away - sharp drop off?" The guard asked incredulously.

"Sorry…we uh…missed that…" Greg wheezed as he looked at Beth with a weary smile. 

********

"Hank! Open this door!" Sara shouted as she pounded on the door that housed Nick and Jacob. She felt the tightening in her stomach starting to increase and knew that if she didn't calm down she'd be in trouble. Sadly she knew if she did calm down she'd lose Nick and Jacob.

"Just in time for the show Sarabear," Hank taunted. "Nick here is going to show me what a real man sounds like…"

"Hank let them go," Sara whispered in torment.

"Beg me!" Hank yelled at Nick once more as he walked back to Jacob. "Beg me pretty boy not to carve up your little pig!"

"Hank don't!" Sara shouted in horror as she listened to Jacob's weak calls for help and Hank's sick laughter. "Leave Jacob alone!"

"Nick has to beg me Sarabear," Hank snided again. 

"Hank, Jacob's an innocent child!"

"He's a reminder of Stokes here!" Hank shouted to the door.

Sara stopped her yelling and took a deep breath. That was it. No matter what she did or said, Jacob couldn't live. He would always be a reminder of Nick and Hank didn't want any reminders around. All she could do now was pray the police showed up and stall for time somehow. But with all the tempers flaring and the heated anger about to be unleashed she knew neither was possible right now. A fight to the death was coming…and it was coming fast. Now all she could do was pray that Nick would somehow win. 

"Hank stop it!" Nick shouted.

"Beg me Stokes! Beg me or he dies! Nice and slow…" 

"No Hank…oh god no…" she cried in agony. "Nick…the baby it's…" Sara blurted out in haste.

"Baby?" Hank asked in shock, his eyes flying wider with hatred. "What baby?"

"Sara no!" Nick shouted in horror.

"Hank let them go…" Sara begged weakly. 

"Another baby? Of his!" Hank boomed at Nick. "Well I'll take care of the first and then…"

"Hank no!" Sara screamed.

"Hank let me go and fight me like a man! Let me out of this cage!" Nick demanded as he kicked at the cage once more this time moving it a few inches. 

"Cage?" Sara wondered in horror. "Hank!"

"Forget it Stokes! You watch your little pig die and then you follow!" Hank snided as he held the knife up to one of Jacob's dangling legs.

"Hank!" Sara screamed. "Don't…let him go and…" Sara uttered in a rush of panicked words.

"And what Sarabear?" Hank taunted. "Will you marry me instead of Nick?"

"I…"

"Sara no…" Nick moaned sadly. "You…"

"What's it to be Sara? You marry me and save the runt," Hank said walking back up to Nick's cage and bending down in front of it.

"You let both Nick and Jacob go and…"

"Sorry Sara…but Nick has to die…" Hank said holding the knife up for him to see. 

"Then let's finish this already!" Nick challenged.

"Fine!"

"NO!" Sara shouted in horror.

"Forgive me Sara…" Nick mumbled as he watched Hank reaching for the lock. 

"Mommy…"

"Jacob!"

********

"We're losing him!" One of the medics shouted as Brass was rushed from the ambulance and into the waiting ER. Grissom and Catherine stopped at the doors and knew they weren't allowed to enter. Their friend's fate now rested in the hands of the medical staff rushing to save his life.

"Think he'll make it?" Catherine whispered.

"I don't know," Grissom said gently touching her arm and guiding her to the waiting area. 

"I can't believe all this," she said with a frown as they slowly sat down together on a soft couch. "I how did this all get out of hand?"

"You know when we allow our minds to dwell on anything it slowly takes us over."

"Meaning what?" Catherine asked with a hint of confusion.

"Meaning we mold our minds with what we put in them. People like Hank who dwell on anger and obsession and themselves…can't see past their own arrogance. Hank or Hanson probably was told by his misguided parents that he was the best and that anyone who said no was either lying or not worthy of him. People like us and Nick and Sara who dwell on normal things like…"

"Love?" Catherine asked with a soft smile.

"Like love. But kind love Catherine…not the kind of love that Hank justified in his mind for Sara. That kind of love was…well not really love. Now Nick loves Sara and…"

"Hank must have allowed his weakness to control him for some time. I mean for him to have killed those women…" Catherine interrupted. "But there were no signs…I mean did you see them?"

"Some," Grissom responded. "Right from the start he was very keen on Sara. A little too keen."

"Yeah but just because a guy is keen on a girl doesn't mean they will be obsessive and want to kill them if they are turned down in some way," Catherine replied. 

"What about Cheryl?" Grissom responded.

"Cheryl…right…" Catherine whispered. "I can't believe he killed her too I mean if we prove it, but still. And now Sara and Nick and Jacob…" she said as her eyes watered as she looked back into the ER. "Gil all our friends lives are in danger."

"I know," he said giving her a gentle squeeze. "We can only pray that Jim survives and that his men find Sara and Nick on time."

"Did you call Warrick?"

"Yeah he's finishing up with Cheryl's crime scene," Grissom huffed. "What about Greg? Did anyone ever find out where he is?"

"Well I called Beth's number but there was no answer," Catherine sighed. "They are probably making out someplace," she said with a wry smile.

"Figures," Grissom smirked. "This whole thing is probably lost on them."

"Unless they found Dean Sampson," Catherine retorted. 

"Unless…" Grissom said with a worried frown. "I uh…what did Greg say was the name of the boy that attacked him and Beth at the campus?"

"It was Dylan something…no…it couldn't be…" Catherine said in horror. "Could this have affected every member of the team?"

"Let's pray we are wrong?" Grissom said with a weary sigh. 

"But inside you think you're right right?"

"I do," Grissom mumbled as he picked up his phone to confirm his suspicion.

"I hate it when you are right," Catherine sighed. 

"All the time?" Grissom asked with a slight frown.

"Well not all the time," she said with a slight smile. "Sometimes you are right and it's very good."

"I just wish I wasn't right this time."

"Me too."

********

Nick watched in anticipation as Hank started to open the lock.

"Nick?" Sara called out as she felt one of her stomach muscle's contract causing her to shout out in pain.

"Sara?" Hank said in worry.

This afforded Nick the opportunity to get the upper hand. Hank immediately turned to look at the Sara was behind just as he opened the lock. Nick kicked once more at the lock, snapping it open and allowing him to charge at Hank. He flung the ropes from his freed wrists and tackled an unsuspecting Hank to the ground.

"Daddy!" Jacob yelled as he watched his father fighting to the death.

"Nick?" Sara asked weakly as she slowly sagged to the floor against the door. She banged on it once more but it refused to open.

"Open this door!" Sara yelled angrily.

"Time to die Stokes!" Hank countered as he tried to roll away from Nick's grasp. Nick clung to Hank's waist as they rolled towards the door and their bodies slammed into it.

"Nick!" Sara shouted as she pressed her hand against the light indentation of the door she was leaning on. She felt another cramp, which kept her on the floor, not allowing her to get up and try to kick the door open. She could now only hope that Nick won the battle. For all their lives were now at stake. She listened to Jacob's sad whimpers and felt tears slowly running down her face.

"Momma…" Jacob cried out in misery as he felt himself wanting to throw up again from the pressure on his stomach from his current predicament. He tried to keep his eyes closed to stop the room from spinning but was unable to tear them away from the activity his father was engaged in. Why doesn't he come and help me? Can't he hear me?

"Dadda!" Jacob cried out once more. He didn't even look at me, Jacob said in sad wonder. Doesn't he love me any more? Am I bad? "Dadda…" he said this time in a whispered torment. "Hep me…"

"Hurry Nick," Sara moaned sadly as she listened to her son's dreadful plea. "Jacob…" she whispered in agony. "Please just hold on baby. Please…"

Nick felt Hank punch him hard in his close to breaking ribs and cried out in pain and felt his grip loosen on Hank's waist. Hank kneed Nick in the upper thigh but Nick countered with a hard punch to Hank's right cheek, making his head snap to the side in pain.

Hank, however, had the knife still in his hand and sent it flying through the air, sinking it deep into the folds of Nick's sweater. Nick felt a ribbon of flesh open up under his sweater and cried out once more.

"Thought you had green blood Nick!" Hank laughed as he punched Nick in the open cut making him cry out once more in agony.

"Nick!" Sara yelled in fear. 

Nick tried to twist himself out of Hank's grasp to try to get a better chance to get the knife but Hank twisted himself around as well and clamped down on Nick's legs trapping him once more. Hank raised the knife to strike him in the back but Nick managed to twist himself around, despite feeling a rib snap and grab a handful of Hank's hair and pull hard.

Hank yelled out and flailed his arms to get himself free of Nick's grasp. Nick felt his legs starting to come free and managed to pull himself out of Hank's grasp, letting go of his sweaty hair. Hank lashed at Nick once more with the knife as Nick tried to pull away and felt another ribbon open up along his right thigh.

He yelled out once more causing Sara's heart rate to rise to dangerous levels.

********

Sara in the meantime had heard the shouts and calls from the police team that had finally arrived. "In here!" She shouted as she tried to crawl to the door that Hank had closed, sealing her inside her prison. "We're in here…" she shouted in a ragged voice, lightly coughing from the dirt she was stirring up by crawling to the other side of the room she was trapped in.

"Hello?" One of the officers called out as he banged on the door.

"In here!" Sara said finally pushing herself up against the other door and banging on it. "We're…in here…" she puffed as she felt her stomach contract once again. "Oh god hurry!" She yelled. "Ah…hurry…"

"It's locked and we are going to have to burn our way through the lock. Get over to the other side of the room if you can!" One of the officers called out to her in a loud tone. "Get the torch in here and hurry!" She heard them shout.

Sara carefully started to crawl/pull herself back to the other door to let the officers burn their way in. "Hank it's over…the police are here!" She said as she listened to the still going fight. "It's…over…" she gasped as she slumped against the door in pain. 

********

"It's over…Hank…" Nick gasped as his body absorbed another blow from Hank's large mean fist. 

"It'll…never be…over!" Hank shouted as he tried to cut Nick once more.

Nick carefully dodged the knife and brought his foot up and kicked Hank in the groin. Hank coiled in pain and allowed his hand to loosen on the knife.

Nick grabbed his wrist with the knife, slamming his body back down on Hank's once more. He felt the broken rib painfully poke into his lung and gasped for air. 

"Time…to die…Stokes!" Hank shouted as he managed to flip Nick onto his side.

"Dadda!" Jacob wailed in pain.

"Nick!" Sara cried in horror. She looked at the door and knew the lock was almost fully burned through. "I don't know if they'll make it," she whispered in terror.

********

"Did Dylan cut you?" Beth asked as they slowly stood up.

"Nothing that won't heal," Greg said with a slight huff. 

"We need to get you kids to the hospital," another police officer who arrived on the scene said firmly. "There is an ambulance waiting at the top. What happened here?" He asked in wonder.

"Hell froze over," Greg wheezed as he put his arm around Beth and both started to slowly climb to the top of the ravine. They got back onto the path and finally spied the waiting ambulance.

"I can't believe this," Beth half whispered as they slowly limped closer. 

"I can't believe I almost lost you and…" Greg said as the paramedics rushed up to help them. They were both bundled up in blankets and helped into the back of the waiting ambulance, then each helped to sit down to be attended to.

"You'll both be inspected at the hospital but since neither of you has no life threatening…"

"He was stabbed…"

"She was raped…" 

"What?" The senior medic asked in shock.

"Greg?"

"Beth…"

"Dylan didn't get a chance to…" Beth started.

"I'm not stab…what?" Greg asked in shock. "But your clothes and…and what he said he…you mean he didn't touch you and ra…"

"He did touch me," she said looking down as her eyes watered once again. She looked back up and a tear escaped and slid down her bruised cheek. "He did hurt me. But he never…Greg it wasn't all the way."

"Oh god…" Greg moaned as he took one of her hands and held it in his bloodied and dirtied one. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Greg your wrists…" Beth said in horror as she looked at how chewed and bloody they were. "How on earth…oh god I never thought how you got free…"

"I uh…well I chewed them and…pulled and chewed more and…" he said smiling and showing his cut mouth and lips.

"Oh man…" she said raising a finger and gently touching them. "Sorry…" she whispered.

Greg took her hand and kissed it and smiled at her. "Sorry? You saved my life. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have thought before I leapt into danger."

"Well you might be sorrier if you get an infection and I have to cut your hand off," the senior paramedic said in a dry tone. "Can I at least clean and wrap them?"

"Uh yeah sure…" Greg said sheepishly as he quickly pulled back from Beth and handed his open wrists to the medic to tend to. "At least it's over now…"

"Yeah for us," Beth whispered.

********

Nick watched Hank raise the knife and then held his breath as it flew through the air, aiming for his side. But at the last second he managed to twist himself away, plunging the knife into the front folds of his sweater and opening a slice on his chest.

"I'll take you bit by bit if I have to Stokes!" Hank cried as he raised the knife again. "One slice of flesh at a time."

"Hank stop it!" Sara shouted once more in anger.

"Be there soon Sarabear," Hank taunted making Nick's anger seethe even more.

Nick punched Hank in the arm and watched the knife slightly falter. However, Hank countered and kicked Nick in the leg. Nick managed to roll himself away but Hank tried to grab him, ended up pulling him back by his sweater and Nick slammed down hard on his back, yelling out in pain as he did.

"Nick!" Sara shouted as she listened to the cops trying to kick the door in. "We're almost at you! Just hold on!"

"Mommy!" Jacob yelled in a terrified voice as he watched the room starting to spin a little harder. He tried to watch his father but as he turned his neck and felt the cut he sadly had to force his neck back to one position and try not to cry as the tears were starting to choke him and fill his already plugged nose. "Dadda…" he mumbled sadly as he tried to understand why his father would rather roll around on the floor with the strange man rather than help him down. 

********

"You can't use your cell phone in here," Catherine softly reminded him.

"Right," Grissom said as he pushed himself up and spied the payphone a few feet away.

"Think they'll be okay?" Catherine asked softly.

"Can we afford to think otherwise?" Grissom softly countered as one of the doctors finally broke from the ER team and headed for the doors. "Moment of truth."

"I hate those," Catherine whispered.

"Gil Grissom? I'm afraid I have some bad news about your friend Jim Brass."

"Oh god…"

********

"I wonder if Nick and Sara found Jacob yet," Greg said with a huff.

"What? What did you just say?" Beth asked in shock.

"Oh I…Beth I'm sorry…in all the confusion I…Jacob was kidnapped this morning."

"What?" Beth asked in shock. "Why? By who?"

"Nick said it was Hank," Greg said with a frown. "I heard on the phone and…"

"I just can't believe that," Beth whispered in horror. 

"Neither can I."

********

Nick felt his strength starting to wane and knew he had to end this fight before he really became the victim. He could hear Sara's voice telling him the police were now working to get through his door but that just told him that Hank would fight harder to kill him and then Jacob and then probably himself. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Jacob…not while there was still fight left in him. With one last surge of energy he grabbed Hank's arm with the knife and yanked it sharply down.

"Damn!" Hank yelled in pain as he felt his arm jerk in an odd direction. He too knew the police were close and knew he had to kill Nick in order to use Jacob as leverage for his escape. But while he was fighting for death Nick was fighting for life…and that fight was usually stronger.

Nick pounded on Hank's arm until he felt the knife starting to falter. However, Hank brought a leg up and kicked Nick in the back, sending Nick flying forwards into Hank's chest. Nick felt the knife enter the upper part of his arm and cried out in agony as he felt the searing pain now starting to enter his brain.

"It's over now Stokes!" Hank yelled as he licked blood from his lips and pulled the viciously out. 

Nick pulled himself back only to have Hank lunge at him once more. This time he knew it would be a deathblow. 

"Sara!" Nick gasped in pain. "I'm…sorry…"

"Nick we're almost through!" Sara yelled in a panic as she felt her stomach seize up once more. She gasped once more as more little beads of sweat started to slowly run down her dirty forehead. "Nick…" she whispered in agony. "Hurry. I can't…last…" she said with another gasp of agony. "It's…too late…"

"Sara!" Nick yelled as the knife plunged towards him.

"Nick!" Sara shouted in horror….

And for a split second time stood still…silence reigned…and for one brief moment _evil _had the last laugh. That is until…_fate_ stepped in with an outstretched arm and errie smile on his haunted face and looked at the scene before him. He arched an invisible brow and uttered…_now shall fall the house of evil…_but who will pay the ultimate price so that the others may live? Sorry but this time I think it will be…

"NO!" Was heard as the final deathblow was delivered.

"Sara…I'm sorry…"

**Want a bit more? Please review and let me know.**


	23. All I Wanna Do

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 23 – All I Wanna Do…**

Nick watched the blade fly through the air just as the corner of his eye caught the last sparks of the door just before it was kicked open. He turned back to the blade and knew it was now or never. He heard the pounding in his heart that matched the kicks at the door and grabbed Hank's wrist and bent it back so that it snapped in half. Nick grabbed the broken wrist and used it to his advantage by twisting it around and plunging it straight into Hank's heart, using up his last bit of strength. But as he heard Hank's dying cry he knew the effort had not been wasted. It was finally over and he had won.

"Nooooooooooooo……." Hank shouted as he felt the knife plunge into him and his life force immediately starting to leave.

"I…win…" Nick gasped as Hank's large body slammed onto his and knocked the wind out of him, the knife driven deeper into the evil folds of Hank's being.

"Damn…you…Sto…kes…" Hank cursed with his last dying breath.

"It's…over…" Nick gasped in agony.

"Daddy!" Jacob said softly as he watched his father stop moving. "Dadda?" He wondered in a soft scared tone. His large watery eyes fixed themselves on his still father and he felt his panic starting to take over his trembling frame. Jacob felt himself starting to flail even harder and felt more bile and vomit coming up out of his mouth and dribbling down his face and cheeks and landing in small pools on the dirty floor beneath him. 

"Dadda?" He asked sadly once more. 

********

Sara heard the scream and heard herself screaming as well as the police team started to pound the door open. "Nick!" She shouted as the last kick rendered the door useless and it flew open. She stared into the dingy room and her eyes immediately rested on Nick's still body. "Nick!" She shouted as she tried to pick herself up. She stumbled once to her knees and cast off the helping arm of one of the police team members as she tried to get to her feet. She felt another cramp and it brought her back to her knees, inches from Nick's body. 

"Nick…" she gasped as she reached a hand out, the team swarming in around her. Her eyes searched for Jacob and rested on the small cage and she immediately felt her stomach lurch once more. "Jacob?" She asked in hesitation. She finally heard her son's whimpering voice and looked up and gasped once again in horror at his predicament. "Jacob!" Sara shouted in terror. "Get him down!" She yelled as she stared helplessly at her flailing son.

"Momma…momma…" Jacob yelled as he started to thrash again. However when he saw the strange policeman reaching for him with large hands, he started to kick at them, not letting them near. "NO! Momma…"

"Jacob it's okay…" Sara said slowly. 

"NO!"

"They won't hurt you. I promise. Please Jacob…it's okay…please…"

Jacob heard his mother's voice and finally allowed one of the strange men to grab a hold of him and gently take him down and give him to his mother. "Dadda…" he said looking at Nick's still not moving body.

"He's uh…" Sara said taking her son to untie him. "I need a knife…" she said frantically fumbling with the knots.

"I…have…one…" Nick's weak voice gasped in pain.

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed as she quickly twisted herself around to see him moving a little, Jacob rolling off her lap.

"Momma…" Jacob wailed.

"Help him!" She shouted to the police team as they scrambled to get Hank's dead body all the way off Nick. Nick felt the weight being lifted off him and took another deep gulp of air through his tender and bruised ribs and lungs. "My ribs…cracked…I think…" he wheezed. "Very…sore…"

"Momma!" Jacob wailed once more making Sara quickly look to him. With the help of one of the police officers Jacob was back on his mother's lap and starting to be freed.

"Momma…huts…" Jacob moaned.

"Hold on baby," Sara mumbled softly.

"Anything broken sir?" One of the medics asked Nick.

"I don't think so," Nick said with a huff. "Just sore."

"Medics will be here in seconds. Just lay still," one of the officers told them. Nick however refused to listen and when he was finally free of Hank he slowly crawled over to Sara who was using another knife to untie Jacob's arms. 

"Dadda…" Jacob said softly as tears continued to stain his dirty face and make paths down his puffy cheeks. Jacob felt himself starting to get sensations back in his sleeping arms as they were slowly untied but at the same time felt his body starting to tremble harder. 

"It's okay Jacob," Nick tried to comfort him in a soothing tone. "You are safe now."

"No," Jacob moaned as he continued to cry and whimper. "Sanger…"

"He's gone…" Nick said softly as he gently wiped away a sad warm tear from his son's bruised and dirty face.

Sara finally got Jacob free of all the knots and Jacob's little pudgy arms flew around Nick's neck and held onto them even when the medics arrived to help him. The medics started to tend to Nick and Nick urged Jacob to go to Sara. Jacob turned to his mother and wouldn't let go even when one of the medics tried to look at him to clean him up.

"Ma'am I need to tend to the cut on his neck. It's not that deep but it could get infected."

"Right…" Sara said standing up to see Nick, who was already on the stretcher. But another cramp seized her and forced her back down.

"Sara?" Nick asked immediately.

"I uh…" she said with fresh tears in her eyes. Her eyes locked with Nick's and she knew something terrible was about to happen. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Hurry she's pregnant," Nick shouted.

"Momma?" Jacob asked as he slowly crawled to her and stuck himself into her arms. 

"My baby boy," Sara said softly as she hugged Jacob tightly as another cramp seized her.

"Oh god…" one of the medics shouted as he quickly called for another stretcher. 

After being told to just stay put Sara wrapped her arms around Jacob and cradled his little trembling body next to hers until the other stretcher arrived. Nick looked at his family and prayed that Sara wouldn't lose the baby. Then he looked at Hank's dead body and wondered how things ever got that bad. 

"Sanger…" Jacob mumbled as he followed his daddy's gaze towards the stranger…the stranger he now remembered once told him he was his friend. Why did my friend hurt me, he wondered inside? His arms felt strange at his sides and he had to keep moving them to make sure he still could.  And why isn't he moving? Is he sleeping? What's that sticking out of him?

"Whats wong wit sanger?" Jacob asked his father.

"He's dead Jacob. Gone to sleep forever," Nick said firmly as Sara let out another gasp and gently rubbed her belly.

"Why?"

"Because he's…he's dead…" Nick said firmly. "It's okay now."

"Kay," Jacob said softly as Sara gasped again.

"Sara?" Nick asked in concern.

"I'm…okay…" she huffed.

Jacob looked at her in confusion and felt his own stomach starting to tell him he was hungry and tired.

"Momma…tummy huts…" Jacob moaned as he quickly turned back to his mother. "Bubba…"

"I know it does baby," Sara whispered softly as the other stretcher was finally brought in. "So does mine," she whispered. "You'll get a bubba at the hospital."

"Pwomise?" Jacob questioned.

"I do," she smiled as she lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'll take him with me," Nick said reaching for Jacob. "Hey big guy want to come for a ride with daddy?"

Jacob looked at his mother and hesitated.

"It's okay…" she said with a wheeze as two medics rushed to her side. "Go and see daddy."

Jacob looked around the room filled with strangers but when he saw a clear path to his father's open arms he made a run for it.

With the help of a medic, Nick gently hoisted his son onto the stretcher and helped him lay down beside him as he lay on the side he wasn't cut on, careful not to put any pressure on his bruised chest and lungs. The medics frowned on what Nick did, but in this instance he also knew the child was too scared to ride alone and his mother had to be tended to if she indeed was pregnant. Nick's worried gaze turned back to Sara as she was gently lifted onto the stretcher and helped to lay down. She immediately grabbed her stomach and took another deep breath.

"Sara…I…" Nick started softly. 

"Ma'am you have to just relax now and ease some of the tension," one of the medics told her. 

Sara lay on the stretcher and closed her eyes and took another deep breath just as she felt another cramp. She heard the paramedics saying things to her as her world shifted from in focus to blurry and back and forth until she was almost into the ambulance alongside Nick and Jacob. She knew she had been given something mild to help calm her down but as her eyes locked themselves once more on Hank's dead body before the scene closed for good she wondered how things got that far. Then her eyes fixed themselves on Jacob's crying and trembling body nestled inside the strong embrace of his bloodied and beaten father. She looked at the cut on his neck and wondered what kind of monster Hank really was for almost killing and innocent child that way. Was he filled with that much hatred? I can't believe this. I almost lost them, she said taking a deep gulp, almost.

"Sara?" Nick asked softly making her quickly open her eyes. She noticed one of the medics starting to tend to the cuts and felt herself cringe inside. "I'm okay and so is Jacob. He needs to be cleaned and bathed but otherwise we're okay. Please just try to be calm," he urged softly.

"I'll try…" she whispered as she extended his hand as the ambulance doors closed them inside. She felt Nick's warm hand take hers and gently squeezed it and for the first time in hours finally felt safe and a bit at peace. Sadly the child inside of her was at war. "Nick…what if I…the baby…" she said as her eyes filled with salty water once again.

"Sara just be calm," Nick said with an easy smile. "This baby is strong. It's a fighter like we are…it will be okay," he reassured her in a firm tone. 

"But what if…"

"It will…please believe me," he begged sadly.

"I'll try," she echoed once more.  She closed her eyes again as the ambulance started to speed away from the area that nearly was the final resting place for all of them. She opened her eyes and looked once more at Jacob who still continued to cling to his father and cry into the folds of his dirty sweater. I wonder if he'll be okay, she asked herself inside? I have to believe that right? I have to, she urged her mind. I have no other choice. 

********

"So are you stabbed?" The senior medic asked Greg after he finished lightly wrapping his wrists. 

"It's nothing…just a cut," Greg said with a slight brush off.

"Sure didn't sound like one," Beth muttered sarcastically.

"Can I see it?" The medic asked impatiently.

"It's nothing," Greg urged although he felt his arm on fire.

"Should I order you?" The medic asked with a frown.

"Fine," Greg huffed as he slowly took off his sweater.

"Greg!" Beth gasped as she gazed at the ugly gash in his upper arm.

"Not stabbed huh. What would you call this a nick?" The medic replied as he ripped the sleeve open and started to tend to the wound.

Greg continued to look at Beth who just stared back at him with watery blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have…"

"Greg you couldn't have known," Beth said softly as she took his other hand in his and gently played with his dirty fingers. She looked down as she felt her eyes watering once more and choked back a not so silent sob. 

"I didn't think," he said with a huff. "What if I…oh man what if was there any later?"

Beth didn't answer and for the next few minutes they rode together in silence, the only sound to be heard was the noises the medic was making in fixing Greg's wounded arm. Greg saw the pain in Beth's eyes but knew that now in public was not the time to ask what Dylan actually did. I know he hurt you Beth, Greg told himself inside. Will you let me help you?

"Do you think they found Jacob?" Beth finally whispered.

"Man I hope so."

********

"What's wrong with Jim?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Well he did lose a lot of blood but the main concern is that the stomach was punctured and has spilt toxins into the system. Some of those are playing havoc with the heart and it's normal operations. He's gone into arrest twice and until we get all the toxins out of his system he won't be out of the woods."

"So what's the bad news?" Grissom asked sarcastically.

"Well when he fell the knife was driven upwards and dove itself into the bottom of the right lung. It was damaged beyond repair and he have had to remove part of the right lung."

"What?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Does he smoke?"

"Not anymore," Grissom mumbled.

"Well if he takes care of it then he should be fine. But I don't want to give you a rosy picture when he's not out of the woods yet. In the next 24 hours we still might lose him."

"Can we see him?" Grissom asked softly.

"We are setting up an area in the ICU. You might be able to see him for a few minutes. But if he's asleep I'll ask you not to disturb him. Sorry but his life is more important than whatever you think you have to tell him," the ER doctor informed them.

"How's Dr. Adams?" Catherine asked softly.

"We had to remove the left kidney as it was damaged beyond repair and we thought we lost him there for a bit. Is he a friend of yours as well?" The ER doctor asked in surprise.

"He is," Grissom smiled.

"You guys all stabbing targets or something?"

"No," Grissom retorted. "None of our other friends got stabbed," he said before knowing they all did.

"Fine well he's sleeping right now but you'll be able to see him in the morning if you'd like. I'll be back in a few minutes to tell you about Jim Brass."

"Right," Grissom said as he slumped back down beside Catherine and let out a long sigh. "I think he'll be okay."

"Jim's a fighter," Catherine said firmly. "Why don't you call about Jacob," she mentioned in a soft tone.

"Good idea," Grissom said as he started to push himself up to his feet. But upon doing so the emergency doors flew open, causing him to stand back and both he and Catherine stood in shock while Nick, who was holding Jacob in his arms and Sara where both wheeled past them into the now swinging doors of the ER.

"What the?" Grissom asked as he turned to face Catherine.

"Was that?" Catherine asked as the exact same second.

Grissom didn't wait for an answer but instead pushed his way towards the ER and into the operating area.

"Uh sir you are not allowed to be here…" one of the doctors called out to him.

"Nick? Sara?" Grissom asked in shock.

"Let me guess…the people that just came in? The guy with the stab wound…friends of yours?" The ER doctor asked in sarcasm.

"Yes," Grissom said in almost disbelief. "I have to talk to them."

"They look to be okay. Please wait outside and I'll let you know as soon as you can see them. Fair?"

"Okay," Grissom said as he looked at Nick. Nick simply nodded to him and Grissom knew that everything was okay and turned and headed back outside.

"I can't believe this," Catherine said in surprise. "Who's next?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Grissom said with a weary sigh. "Well I guess we better sit back down. I think it's going to be a long night."

"Very long," Catherine mumbled as she sat down beside him. 

Grissom put his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. "Did you call Lindsey?"

"I guess I should. Jacob he looked okay?" She asked softly.

"They all looked like they'll be fine," Grissom said not knowing the condition Sara was in.

"What a relief," Catherine said as she went to stand up. 

********

"She's pregnant," Nick called out as the ER doctor's started to tend to Sara.

"Sir it's okay. We need to stitch up your cuts," one of the ER doctors said as Nick started to sit up. 

"I need to see her," Nick said in a panic.

"Sir we need to wrap your ribs and tend to the cuts," the ER doctor reminded him. "Take the child to it's mother," the ER doctor said in a loud voice. 

However, when one of the doctors tried to take Jacob to clean him up, Jacob grabbed onto his father's arm and started to wail and scream. 

"We'll just take him to his mother."

"She needs to rest as well. Isn't there someone else that…"

"He's been through a lot. Can't he just stay here with me?" Nick asked weakly.

"Sir he's…"

"Nick," he corrected the young man before him.

"Nick he's been cut and he's dirty and…and well he smells. It would be nice to clean him up."

"I know," Nick said looking down at his terror stricken son. "I'll come with him."

"But sir…uh Nick your ribs…they…"

"Can wait until he's done," Nick said firmly. "I feel the pain but please…please don't take him away right now…not after all he's been through."

The young doctor looked at the older one and then back to the serious look on Nick's face and knew he meant business and decided not to press the issue. "Okay we'll I'll just wheel you over to that wash basin and changing station and we'll get to it."

"Fine. Jacob the doctors are going to clean you up okay?" Nick asked as the senior doctor headed back to tend to Sara.

"No," Jacob moaned.

Nick looked back at Sara who tried to take another deep breath and relax. "Jacob…it's okay…" she gasped once more. "Do what daddy…says…"

"Daddy…cween…me…" Jacob said pointing to his father.

"Jacob this man is not going to hurt you," Nick said firmly. "He's going to give you a new diaper and wash y…"

"NO!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob I am tired and so are you. Now I don't want to give you a spanking after all this but I want you to listen to me very carefully. That man is not going to hurt you. He is going to clean you and I'm going to be right here beside you. Now can you be a good little boy and listen to your father?" Nick asked in a soft but firm tone.

Jacob looked at the young doctor and then back at his father. He knew the look on his father's face meant business but as he looked back at the doctor he felt his tension starting to build. 

"Maybe I can help," came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Lily…" Sara said weakly as Dr. Lily Chan walked into the ER and up to her bed. "I'm so happy to see you," Sara said as her eyes lightly watered.

"Sara I'm not going to ask what happened. Dr. Adams is resting and I'll help you. I'll clean Jacob, okay?" Lily said gently touching Sara's shoulder.

"I'd like that," Sara said softly. "Can you give him a bubba as well?"

"Of course," Lily smiled as she walked over to see Jacob.

"Good to see you again," Nick said shaking Lily's hand. "Jacob you remember Lily? Tiffany's mother?"

"Tifnay?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "You remember her right?" Lily asked as she pulled out her wallet and showed Jacob a picture.

"Me fend," Jacob said softly as he pointed to the picture of the small smiling girl.

"That's right she's your friend," Nick said gently patting his back. "Jacob, Lily is your friend too. She's going to clean you up okay?"

"I'm going to clean you up okay?" She asked as she donned a pair of plastic gloves. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"No," Jacob still protested.

"Jacob…you please listen to me. Let Lily help you. Can you listen to your daddy?"

"Kay," Jacob finally sniffled. 

"Good boy," she said gently lifting his soggy body away from his father's and onto a change table. 

Jacob quickly felt his heart start to beat faster and looked to his father for help as he felt his clothes starting to be removed.

"Dadda…" Jacob mumbled sadly.

"I'll be right here the whole time Jacob. It's going to be okay," Nick reassured as he watched Lily starting to peel away the damp layers of Jacob's clothing smelly and dirty clothing. When she finally removed the diaper Nick winced from the amount of soil and chapping and knew it was because Jacob was so scared and his bodily functions just took over.

"Nick…" Lily gasped.

"Had…go…batwoom," Jacob mumbled to his father. 

"Jacob I'm sorry," Nick whispered as Lily started to clean him and then finally lift him into the wash basin to wash him clean of all the dirt and ugliness of the past few hours.

"I won't ask what you all endured tonight," Lily said softly as she started to run some warm water, letting the tub fill up around Jacob's naked body. As it started to fill up she looked once more at the now bandaged cut above his right eye and the bandage around his small neck. "I'm not sure I want to know what happened right now. I'll let you rest a while and then tell me," she said with a smile.

"I have a feeling that we won't mind talking," Nick said looking back at Sara with a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"The contractions have slowed…" the ER doctor called back out. "I think she'll be okay. But she has to rest for the next two days at least."

Nick turned to see the surprised look on Lily's face and let out a sheepish smile.

"Another baby?" She asked as the tub filled to the top and she finally got Jacob all the way under the warm soapy water and started to wash the dirt and vomit and feces away. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Nick smiled proudly. "So am I."

"Well if anyone deserves it it's you."

"I just can't believe it's over," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "It's all finally over."

"Sir can I work on you while your son is cleaned up?"

"Sure," Nick said softly as he looked at the tense look on his son's face. "Will he ever be normal from all this?"

"We can only hope," Lily sighed as she continued to gently clean Jacob with the warm soapy water. "But I think so. He has his father's strength. And he has time on his side. I think he'll be just fine."

"And his mother's will," Nick mumbled as he gently lay back down felt the medic starting to gently cut his shirt off. "I just hope it's enough."

********

"Lindsey is sleeping over a Jill's tonight," Catherine said walking back to join Grissom in the waiting area. "She says hi by the way."

"Hi," Grissom said in hesitation.

"What?" Catherine asked when she noticed the perplexed look on his face. "You okay?"

"I am just tired. Did you tell Lindsey hi back for me?" He asked with a tired smile.

"I did," Catherine said sitting back down beside him. "I also tried Greg and still no answer. I…" she started as the emergency doors burst open and a stretcher wheeled in with Beth on top and Greg walking beside.

"What on earth?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Greg?" Grissom asked rushing up to them. "What happened?"

"Dylan Simons," Greg said with a sigh as the ER doctor rushed up to meet them. "Stab wound?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah how did you know?" Greg asked in surprise.

"You're a friend of theirs right?" HE asked gesturing to Grissom and Catherine. 

"Funny," Grissom said dryly.

"Where is Dylan?"

"At the bottom of a ravine," Beth said with a frown. "Thankfully."

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Greg insisted he walk," she said half sitting up. "Trust me I look worse than I feel."

"Can I do my job now?" The senior ER doctor asked with a slight grin. "Please?"

"Yes…sure," Grissom said in haste. "We'll uh…just wait."

"Right. I'll grant you special visiting privileges since you know everyone in the ER."

Grissom and Catherine watched as Greg and Beth headed inside the ER and sat back down to wait.

"Warrick okay?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm paranoid now," Grissom quipped. 

********

By the time Greg and Beth came in, Nick was on his way to being stitched up and Sara was resting by his side while Lily finished washing and dressing Jacob. 

"Momma…tubby…" Jacob said as he started to splash in the water, just before he was lifted out.

"Jacob don't splash," Sara said softly.

"It's okay Sara," Lily smiled. "It's a very encouraging sign. "How are you feeling?"

"My nerves are still tense but the cramps have lessened. Will I lose the baby?" She asked softly so that Greg and Beth wouldn't hear.

"Well you haven't lost any blood so that is a promising sign. But you have put considerable strain and pressure on certain areas and you really just need to rest. But all in all I think you'll be fine. And you…" she said turning back to a nude but clean Jacob. "I think you are going to be just fine as well. I'll get him into some clean clothes for the night and then we'll set you up in a private room to get some sleep. Sara I'm sure they'll want to keep you here overnight to monitor things, just to be sure nothing happens."

"I don't care where I sleep just as long as I do," Sara said with a weary smile as Lily started to dry Jacob.

Nick held Sara's hand as they watched Lily putting a fresh diaper on him and then reaching for some fresh children's pyjamas. 

"Where's Dr. Adams by the way?" Nick asked looking around the ER.

"He's in recovery. He was stabbed earlier today in the back. Apparently it was touch and go but…"

"What?" Nick asked in shock.

"And Brass!" Sara half shouted, drawing the attention of Greg and Beth. "How's Jim Brass?"

"He's still in intensive care," Lily said finally getting Jacob all dressed and then handed him back to his father. "But I think he too is going to be fine," she said handing him a warm bubba to drink.

Jacob at first hesitated to take the bubba but with some warm urging from his father, greedily took into his hands and started to hungrily down the warm contents, feeling his stomach pains starting to subside. 

"Hunger is a good sign," Lily whispered. 

"What happened to Brass?" Nick asked in shock.

"Long story," Sara sighed as she watched Nick gently take Jacob into his arms.

"Ready for bed Jacob?" Nick asked, squeezing his son in his warm embrace.

"Yah," Jacob said snuggling in deeper into the warm safe folds of his father's overnight shirt. 

"Nick careful of your chest," Sara lightly scolded.

"I will," Nick said with a slight smile that looked more like a wince. "We'll see you in the morning," Nick called out to Greg and Beth. Nick carried Jacob and walked beside Sara's bed as she was wheeled to the elevator to go to their room upstairs. 

"It really is over isn't it?" Nick dared to whisper.

"Finally," Sara echoed as the elevator doors closed them from sigh.

********

"Beth, I'm Dr. Lily Chan and I just want you to come with me for a bit," she said walking over to them. "I just want to look you over."

"It's okay Greg," Beth said with a forced smile to Greg. "I'm fine."

"I'll wait," he said softly. HE watched her go and felt a lump catch in his throat. What did he do to you Beth, he wondered inside?

Beth slowly followed Lily into a small private examining room and then stood slightly shivering in the corner while she closed the door.

"This isn't going to hurt," Lily said with a warm smile. "I just need to look you over and I wanted to give you something a bit warmer to wear if that's okay."

"Sure," Beth said with a nervous nod. "I um…well I wasn't raped," she said in a soft tone. "The guy…well the guy who did this…he's dead but…but he still hurt me," she said as her eyes watered. "He um…he touched me…" she said as she let out a gasp and a sob at the same time.

"Beth?" Greg asked as he slowly paced outside of the room she was in.

"Where did he touch you? Down here?"

"Yes," Beth said as she pushed a dirty strand of blond hair behind her ear. "He um…he hurt me…he didn't rape me…but he hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "Can I take a look and see if he tore anything?" She dared to ask.

"Uh…I…"

"I just want to make sure that he didn't do any damage. I promise I'll be gentle."

"I think he did," Beth lightly cried.

"I promise I won't hurt you. But I don't want you to get infected either."

"Okay," Beth said with a fake smile as she started to slowly undress.

Greg continued to nervously pace outside the small room, his look of worry never leaving his face, his fists never unclenching. His arm had been cleaned once more and stitched up and the other cuts disinfected and the bruises cleaned as well. But he at this moment didn't care about himself. His thoughts and focus shifted to the woman in the room behind the closed door. The woman he knew was hurting very much. After what seemed like a slow painful eternity, Beth emerged, cleaned up and dressed to leave.

"Can we go home?" She softly asked Greg. "To your place?"

"Are we allowed?" Greg asked Lily in a weak tone as he just started at the perplexed look on Beth's face.

"Just check ourselves out," Lily told them. "You are both fine."

"Thanks," Beth said numbly to Lily as she took Greg's hand and followed him out of the ER. They walked over to Grissom and Catherine who promptly stood up as they neared.

"We are going home," Greg plainly told them.

"Need a lift?" Grissom offered as he looked at Catherine. "I'm sure that Dr. Adams is going to be fine. Brass we can't see until tomorrow anyways and Nick and Sara I think need some quite time with Jacob. We'll do the rounds in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Catherine said with a smile.

"In that case we'd love a lift," Greg said with a frown. "Uh my place?"

"Yeah mine is still a crime scene," Beth said dryly.

"Fine by me," Grissom said as he turned to leave the emergency waiting area. 

"So are we allowed to ask what happened?" Catherine asked softly.

"Sure…" Beth started.

"No!" Greg quickly snapped, making Beth look at him sharply.

"Sorry," Catherine said softly.

"Greg?" Beth questioned.

"Beth tonight was all my fault…I…I should have told someone or asked someone or…" Greg rambled away.

"Greg I don't blame you for what Dylan did," Beth whispered.

"Is he really dead?" Grissom asked pointedly.

"Yeah they were hoisting up his body from the ravine as we were leaving."

"I'm just glad it's over," Beth whispered as she felt Greg's arm around her tighten into a squeeze.

"We'll we can talk about it tomorrow. Brass is going to live and so is Dr. Adams," Grissom replied.

"Brass?" Greg half screeched. "What happened? And Dr. Ada…"

"They are both fine," Catherine smiled. "But it's a long story that ended with a happy ending and it can best wait for tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," Beth sighed as they neared Greg's place.

"Do you want a guard for the night?" Grissom offered.

"No we'll be okay," Greg said with a small sigh. "I think the real danger is over."

"I think so too," Catherine added. 

Beth and Greg said their goodnights to Grissom and Catherine and slowly headed inside. 

"Want some cof…" Greg started.

"I just want to take a shower and get some sleep," Beth said slightly pulling away from him.

"Beth you okay?" Greg asked suddenly.

"I uh…yeah just tired…" she offered in a weak tone. "I just want a shower and…" she said pulling away as her eyes watered.

"Beth? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I uh…" she said turning back as a tear escaped her eye and slowly slid down her bruised cheek. "I am…I am not okay," she said slightly faltering on her feet.

Greg rushed to her side and helped her to the floor, leaning on the now closed door. "Beth…talk to me…please…tell me what happened?"

"Dylan he…Greg the things he did…what he said about me…about you…" she whispered. 

"Beth…oh god…" Greg mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she started to cry harder. "Shhhh it's okay…you're safe now…just let it out okay? Don't hold it in…Beth…I love you," Greg managed weakly as he felt his own eyes water. "Please let me help you."

"Dylan he…Greg he hit me…" Beth started in a soft hoarse voice. "He hit me again and…I tried to fight him…I did…but he was uh…" she said with a gulp.

Greg felt his heart starting to race faster as Beth slowly recounted her terrible ordeal to him and although Dylan was dead felt his hatred for him growing more and more. 

"Greg he touched me…he…oh god Greg he hurt me so much," she sobbed into his strong arms. "He just grabbed and kept…Greg I tried to call for you…I tried…" she gasped once more.

"Beth you are not to blame…I should have stopped to think and…but all I could think was…man Beth I thought he raped you," Greg managed with a sad whisper. "Beth I failed you."

"No…" Beth quickly said taking a gulp and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You are not to blame…you didn't fail me…Greg please don't think that."

"But Beth he…I know he hurt you and….and it was my fault I…"

"Greg you are not to blame…" Beth insisted. "I will heal…he didn't rape me."

"I…I kept thinking that Beth…I didn't stop to think about backup and…"

"Greg please stop," Beth begged softly.

"You're right. I shouldn't be going on about me when you are…"

"No let's just stop all of it," she lightly hissed. "I…I just need to rest."

"Come here," Greg said slowly standing up and extending his hand to hers. Beth took his hand and slowly followed him into the bedroom. He helped her sit down on the bed and gently lifted her feet up as well.

"Just rest here okay?" Greg said tenderly as he sat down beside her. He leaned in close and gently brushed his warm lips against her cheek. "Beth I love you…I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'd die for you."

Beth looked at him in surprise. "You know just when I thought I couldn't love you more you say something or do something to deepen that bond. I love you too."

Greg smiled widely as he passionately touched his lips to hers and started to kiss her hungrily. But a few minutes later he regrettably pulled away.

"Greg?" Beth asked in surprise.

"We'll have time for that later," he smiled. "I promise. But now…" he said standing up. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully," he teased. "I am going to leave this room and I want you just to rest."

"Doctor's orders?" Beth teased back.

"Yes," Greg said firmly. "Actually…I have a better idea," he said holding out his hand to her for her to take. "Come with me."

"Okay," she said extending her hand and letting him help her up. 

Greg slowly led them to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. "Let's start the night off proper," he said looking at her. "Let's wash off all the ugliness and start fresh."

"Sounds great to me," Beth said moving in close and placing her hands on his shirt. "What about your arm?"

"It can get wet," Greg smiled. "I brought extra bandages with me. So please do the honors."

"Yes sir," she teased as she slowly lifted his shirt over his head and pressed her hands gently across his bare chest. 

"My turn," he said eagerly, making her laugh. Greg slowly unbuttoned the hospital shirt, relishing in the sound of her laughter and basking in the glory of her genuine smile, a smile he feared Dylan had taken away. 

But in the end love had shown them that it truly is stronger and that it can stand the test of time.

********

"I can't believe all that just happened today," Catherine said as her and Grissom slowly drove away from Greg's. "I mean all that happened to Sara in the past and how it affected all of us today."

"Sometimes our past really does catch up with us and make us pay for our mistakes."

"You're saying that Sara is to blame for all of this?"

"What makes you think it's Sara's past that caught up with her?"

"You mean Hank?" Catherine asked softly.

"Exactly," Grissom said with a firm nod of his head. "Somewhere in his life, Hank or Hanson's mind snapped."

"Snapped?" Catherine asked with a small smile. "Is that a technical term?"

"Very technical," Grissom smiled. "WE don't know much about Hank's past except what we read in the file but we can put together that he developed his violent murdering nature from some cataclysm. Something happened and I believe it started when he was young. I bet if you were to dig into his past you'd find something that helped triggered his angry nature."

"Like what? His father murdering his mother."

"Could be," Grissom sighed. "Could be something simple as his father always telling him he was the best and that any girl that said no was playing hard to get or she wasn't worthy of him."

"And when he found himself after his first altercation he sought out friends that are just like him to what? Console himself? Make himself feel better for beating on his last girlfriend?"

"Well like attracts like," Grissom replied. "Sara was probably the catalyst. She probably said no to him at one time and that was it. To Hank it was failure and he was probably taught that to fail was the worst thing in the world…even worse than death."

"So rather than fail he decides to follow her and try to win her back?"

"He probably tried a few times and used other women in the meantime to satisfy his sexual craving…but never losing focus of his goal…trying to win Sara back."

"And Terry? I mean Sara actually lived with him. So you think Terry was after Hank?"

"Maybe Terry made a bet with Hank that he could get to Sara," Grissom suggested. "Maybe Terry decided he liked Sara as well and took advantage of Hank's loss to use it as his win. Probably studying what Hank did wrong and then doing the opposite in the beginning. Once he had Sara with him then all bets were off. But I doubt Hank put them out of his mind. I'm sure that once Sara left Terry, Hank thought it was just a matter of time."

"Yeah a matter of time before the ticking bomb inside him went off," Catherine said dryly. "Man what a tangled web we weave. And can we assume then that this Dylan Simons is the third member of their party?"

"Probably," Grissom said softly. "Men like Hank are hard to read though. One minute they can be genuinely nice but underneath their evil veneer they are a time bomb waiting to go off."

"I wonder what would have happened to Hank if Sara had stayed with him?" Catherine asked softly.

"She probably would have sooner or later discovered his true self and tried to leave. Then it would depend on how violent he was at the time. See just because Hank might have had Sara doesn't change what he truly is and was. Hank was the same man now as he was before…course worse now with time because he's allowed himself to dwell on anger and violence. Men like that don't change Catherine," Grissom said firmly.

"Man I can't believe this is all finally over," she said with a slight yawn.

"Tired?" Grissom asked with a slight smile as they pulled in front of his place. 

"Why?" Catherine countered. "And…and this isn't my place," she said finally noticing where they were.

"I know. I thought it would be only fair that you got to check out my place," Grissom lightly teased. "I mean afterall you might think me different after you see it."

"Why you have a bug zoo in your basement?" Catherine teased back.

"Actually…" Grissom started as he stopped the truck. "Well? Want to come in for a nightcap?"

"I'd love to," she smiled as she got out of her side and started after him for the front door. The reached inside and Grissom closed the door and stood in the dimly lit hallway and stared down at her with a smile.

"Actually I don't wear nightcaps," Catherine softly mumbled as she felt her body press up against his.

"Oh really?" Grissom mumbled back as his lips neared hers. 

"I sleep in the nude," she said making him blush despite the darkness that surrounded them. "Is that okay?" She whispered as their lips finally touched.

"Sure…I do too," Grissom smiled as he started to gently taste her lips as she lightly giggled. 

********

Nick slowly followed after Sara into their room for the night and gently set Jacob down on a small bed that would end up between him and Sara. They both felt it only right that he have the comfort of knowing that both parents would be on either side of him through the night and that they would ensure nothing bad would happen to him. After Sara was made comfortable and Nick's bed was made up the senior ER doctor said his goodnight and left them.

Nick looked at Sara with a perplexed frown and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm almost afraid to think that we can start fresh tomorrow."

"I know," Sara said in a soft tone. She placed a gentle hand on her belly and started to lightly rub. Nick walked over to her and took her other and held it firmly in his.  "The cramps have thankfully subsided. I…Nick for awhile there…" she said tearfully. "I thought I would lose…"

"But you didn't," Nick whispered happily. "And now Jacob will have a little brother or sister to look after and we'll be a real family. We will get married and buy that house and have the life we both know we've waited our whole lives for."

Sara felt a warm tear slowly slide down her cheek and smiled when Nick's gentle hand lightly brushed it away. "I want that so much."

"Mommy okay?" Jacob wondered in a sad tone.

"Mommy is just fine," Nick said pulling his bed closer to them. Nick playfully messed up his son's freshly washed hair and smiled when he heard a hearty giggle in return. "It's good to hear him laugh."

"I can't imagine what he had to endure…all those hours…trapped and helpless…alone," Sara whispered.

"I know…trust me to watch Hank…Sara when that knife…he…oh god Sara I thought that…"

"I can't understand how Hank could hate such an innocent child?" Sara wondered.

"Because he was mine," Nick stated firmly. "Hank told me in no uncertain terms that he was going to kill him because he hated me so much."

"That's…that's just so wrong," Sara frowned as Jacob tried to climb over to be on top of her.

"Ah nice try squirt," Nick said scooping him away before he could apply painful pressure to Sara's belly. He lifted him back to his own little bed but made sure he was still in the circle with them. "Are you tired Jacob?"

"No," Jacob said with a slight yawn.

"Think he'll sleep well?" Nick wondered out loud.

"Probably not for a while," Sara said gently brushing the bruise on her son's cheek. "Are you sore Jacob?"

"My arms hut," Jacob replied softly. 

Nick lifted up his thin pyjamas and spied the red rope marks on his tender skin and pudgy arms. Jacob looked at his sore arms and then up at his father with a frown. "Sanger…did that me…" he said stonily.

"I know," Nick said softly. "Jacob I'm so sorry."

"Why daddy?" Jacob wondered knowing his father didn't hurt him but the strange man did. "Sanger…hut me…"

"I know," Nick smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Jacob looked from his father to his mother and frowned again.

"I don't think he understands," Nick commented.

"Not like we do," Sara replied. "He knows a strange man hurt him and we didn't stop the stranger until a bit later. We know why, but he probably doesn't understand that while he tried we were unable, until later."

"Do you think it will affect him?"

"Right now for a bit," Sara said slowly. "But we'll just have to make sure that he's surrounded with love and happiness and can play with children his own age and just enjoy being a kid. And then I'm sure the ugliness and pain of the last few days will fade into nothing. At least I pray it works out that way. Otherwise he might end up at a loss."

"I don't think we'll let that happen…besides I'm sure a trip to Disneyland might help," Nick said with a smile. "What do you say Jacob? Want to go to Disneyland?"

Jacob didn't understand what his father was asking but looked at his mother and then back to his father and nodded his head. "Yah…" he added with a soft smile.

"Of course," Nick smiled back. "He'll be okay. I'm more worried about you."

"Nothing's stopping me from getting married," Sara said firmly. "Nothing."

"Momma…batwoom…" Jacob said softly.

"I'll take…he has his diaper on and…" Nick said in confusion. 

"Jacob it's okay to go in your diaper," Sara said gently rubbing her son's semi-tense arm.

"Kay," Jacob mumbled softly.

"I think he actually feels bad from before and how we told him that he's bad unless he goes in the bathroom," Nick said with a frown. "I feel so helpless to explain all this to him and make him understand that we still love him."

"I feel the same," Sara lamented. "I guess we'll just have to try to be as normal as we can. Tomorrow we'll start again as if nothing happened and try to keep…"

"But Sara he has to…well what? Talk about what happened? I mean he's only three and…"

"Lily says he still has feelings and emotions to express and shouldn't conceal them and we shouldn't make like it was nothing to him. I know he's young but I think she can help him. I guess we just should be careful of what we say around him and make sure he only sees us in a happy mood. At least not angry," Sara said looking at Jacob who just stared back at her with large wondering eyes.

"Finished sweetie?" Sara asked softly.

"Me bad boy?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"What? No Jacob is a good boy," Nick said suddenly, looking at Sara for help.

"Jacob why do you think that?" Sara asked in concern.

"Me go batwoom…in diaperbum…and…Sanger…he uh…hut me and daddy…he din't…hep me…" Jacob tried to explain as his mind continued to flash images of him helpless at Hank's mercy. "Me…scawrd…"

"Come here," Sara said taking Jacob in her arms and helping him curl up beside her, careful of her sore belly. Nick pulled up a chair and gently stroked Jacob's once again trembling frame.

"Sara he's still scared," Nick said in hurt.

"Jacob, daddy loves you very much. He was unable to help you from the stranger. But it was _not_ your fault. You were _not_ a bad boy in any way. Daddy loves you and…" Sara tried.

Jacob just looked at her with a sad blank stare.

"Here let me," Nick said scooping up Jacob and placing him on his lap and wrapping his large strong arms around him. "Do you love me?"

"Yah," Jacob said softly.

"Would I ever hurt you on purpose?"

"Sanking…" Jacob whispered.

"Yes a spanking is needed sometimes but you didn't get a spanking tonight did you?"

"No," Jacob replied.

"Because you were a good boy. The stranger…he wasn't your friend. He hurt you and he hurt me. I was unable to stop him but that wasn't because I don't love you or that you were bad."

"Why…unab…le to stop him?" Jacob wondered.

"Remember when the stranger tied your arms to your sides with the rope? He did the same to me."

"Daddy too?" Jacob asked softly as he poked Nick in the arm.

"Yes, daddy too. So you see it was because I was unable to get free that I couldn't help you. But mommy came to the rescue and saved us both."

"Mommy saved me?" Jacob asked pointing to Sara.

"Yes and me too," Nick said proudly. 

"Me good boy?" Jacob then asked.

"Yes you are a good boy," Nick said kissing the top of his head. "Jacob you are a very good boy."

"Me good," he said proudly to Sara.

"I am good," she corrected. "Nick will you teach him to speak properly," she teased.

"Right," Nick smiled back. "Well I think it's time for mommy and daddy to get some sleep and that means bedtime for Jacob as well," Nick said standing up. He leaned Jacob over to Sara for her to kiss him goodnight and then took him and placed him on the little waiting bed. He was about to cover him when Jacob started to thrash about and then promptly sat up.

"Jacob," Nick said trying to push him back down.

"No!" Jacob shouted. "Sanger…comig…get me…" he said in a panic of rushed words.

"No Jacob the stranger is dead…gone forever…he will never be back to hurt you," Nick said firmly.

"Nick he's scared. Let him sleep with me," Sara urged.

"I'll take him," Nick said quickly. "He'll do less damage…"

"Nick you've been cut…"

"Sara you went into premature labour…" Nick countered. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sara smiled. "Thanks."

"Want to sleep with daddy, Jacob?"

"Yah," Jacob mumbled sadly.

Nick quickly pushed his bed up against Sara's and then placed Jacob on the side closest to Sara. "Now he'll be close to both of us," Nick smiled, but pulled up the bar to make sure that Jacob couldn't roll onto her and hurt her. He then placed Jacob on the soft bed and tucked the covers in around him so he couldn't roll around. Jacob looked up at his parents with a smile and tried to force himself to stay awake - just to be sure. But soon sleep won the battle and he was out, taken into a world of untold fright and nightmares - at least for now.  Both Nick and Sara watched Jacob until his eyes finally were too heavy to remain open and he finally fell asleep in the safe confines of his father's embrace.

"He's so precious," Sara whispered as she watched Jacob finally fall asleep.

"I know," Nick whispered as he looked up at Sara and took her hand in his. He strained down and gently brushed his warm lips against her skin making her smile and feel the warmth of their love.

"I love you Sara…will you marry me?" Nick asked for a third time.

"I will," she answered firmly.

"That's all I ever wanted," he admitted in a soft tone. "From the moment I saw you…that night in the rain."

"When I rescued you by the side of the road?" Sara asked softly as the song from so long ago started to play in her head. A song that by chance told the story of her life once upon a dark rainy night………

**_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road_**

"That night…when I saved you…I…wasn't scared…it was like something knew it was meant to be and was pushing me ever so gently towards my long hoped for future."

"When you saved me from a life of loneliness and sorrow. I was nothing…empty until you came into my life," Nick said warmly. "And I knew…that night I knew…I loved you. I wanted nothing more than to keep you in my life. And when you walked back in I promised myself I would do whatever it took to keep you beside me forever."

**_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while_**

"Nick that night was magical for both of us. I was scared and running from ugliness and hate and…and I thought I would never love again but…but your smile…Nick I knew then. I was scared…that's why I left. I didn't think I deserved someone as wonderful as you," she whispered tearfully. "But I love you…I knew it then and I know it even more now."

"If you hadn't stopped," Nick said looking down at Jacob. "I know I would have been condemned to a life of never knowing that true love was meant for me."

**_Fate tell me it's right  
is this love at first sight_**

"Think it was meant to be?" Nick asked softly.

"I do," Sara smile. "Some things are just meant to be. I believe we were one of them."

"Love at first sight," Nick smiled. "Never believed in it before but I know I'll never doubt it again. I love you Sara Sidle…I can't wait for our _real_ life together to begin."

"I never thought I would ever experience love at first sight," she admitted softly. "But I know it's true and does happen. And it's special and something that can only happen once in a lifetime. I'm just glad I was able to experience it in mine. I can't wait for a _real life with you," she said warmly. _

"All I wanna do is love you for the rest of your life Sara," Nick said in a serious but loving tone. "That's all I have ever wanted."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dear readers…how did you like this semi-ending? Please review and tell me. Just a bit more to go!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. I love you all**


	24. The Road to Healing is Paved with Happin...

****

Title: All I Wanna Do…  
Chapter 24 – The Road to Healing – is Paved with Happiness

Nick heard Jacob mumbling angrily beside him and quickly opened his eyes and flipped on the dim bedside light, waking Sara at the same time.

"W-what's wrong?" She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"He's having another nightmare," Nick whispered as he felt his son's burning forehead. "And he's burning up badly this time."

"Get some cold water," Sara said softly. 

"Right," Nick said carefully moving himself away from his son's sweat-soaked body and heading for the bathroom.

Sara watched as Jacob, who kept mumbling uttered one final cry and his wide watery eyes finally flew open. "Momma…" Jacob moaned as he blinked his eyes several times to stop the room from spinning.

"Hi baby," Sara said gently stroking his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"No…tummy…huts…" he moaned once more.

"Daddy has some water," Sara said as Nick walked back to the bed and joined them. 

"Hey Jacob," Nick said putting the water down and helping his son to sit up.

"Dadda," Jacob whimpered as he struggled to get himself free of the covers and sit up. Upon doing so, however, he felt his stomach lurch and the milk he had consumed a few hours earlier spewed forth form his mouth and ran down his pyjamas.

"Sowry momma…" Jacob said as he started to lightly cry.

"It's okay," Sara said tenderly rubbing his back while Nick hurried to find him something new to wear. Sara helped him drink some of the water and then brushed some sweaty hair out of his forehead. "Bad dream?"

"Night…mawre," Jacob said with another gulp of water and air. This caused him to start to choke and caught and spew more water onto his already soaked night-clothes. "Sowry momma…" he cried again.

"Baby it's okay. What did you see in your nightmare?"

"Sanger…he hut me…dadda…not hep me," Jacob tried to explain to her as he passed a few minor hiccups now.

"Oh Jacob I'm sorry," Sara said propping herself up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But see you are safe now. The stranger is gone and daddy is okay," she whispered as Nick rushed back into the room.

"I'll change his diaper as well," Nick said lifting Jacob off the bed and carrying him to a small change table. "Jacob want a new bum?"

"Me go batwoom," Jacob said softly.

"Okay, let's go to the bathroom," Nick smiled as he hoisted his now nude son into the air and carried him to the toilet. A few minutes later Jacob was once again clean and in his new pyjamas and back in the bed beside Nick and Sara. He curled up onto his side but didn't close his eyes. Instead he kept them fixed on the door before him. 

"Jacob just close your eyes an…" Nick tried.

"No!" Jacob shouted.

"Nick it's okay," Sara said quickly. "He will when he's tired. He just needs to reassure himself that no one will come in the room."

"Okay," Nick said with a yawn as he crawled back into bed beside Jacob. He wrapped his son in his strong arms and turned to face Sara. "How do you feel?" He asked in concern.

"The cramps have subsided considerably but my stomach still hurts and now I have a slight headache. Nick were you serious about the house?" Sara wondered out loud.

"Well we know that we can afford it. The Chan's said they would give us a deal we could manage and…Sara I want this for us…a real family in a real home. It's what we both want. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Nick asked weakly.

"Not for a second," she replied firmly. "I love you and I think a house would be amazing!"

"I want that for him," Nick said looking down at Jacob as his heavy eyelids started to win the sleep battle once more. "I want him to have his own room with lots of toys and a place to play with his friends. I want a backyard that we can have family BBQ's in, someplace for us to play catch and…" Nick started making Sara lightly laugh. 

"Sounds wonderful," she said with a large smile. "Too good sometimes. I guess sometimes I'm afraid that…"

"Sara it's over. All the bad stuff from the past now is over…over for good actually. Hank will never be able to hurt us again…Terry is gone forever! It's now time for us to enjoy life…about time."

"I know," she whispered as she looked at Jacob. Then she looked down at her belly and gently rubbed it. "Do you think the baby will be normal or…I mean with the trauma and…"

"I'm sure it will be perfect," Nick smiled. "And I was serious about Disneyland. We just need to get married first. How does next month sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Sara smiled. "I still might fit into a dress."

"You could wear nothing and still look…" Nick started and then stopped as he felt his face slightly flush. "Speaking of naked. You know I never saw you pregnant the first time," he said reaching for her belly and lightly lifting her night-shirt to expose it. "You know a pregnant woman glows."

"Yeah right," Sara laughed.

"Yeah…right!" Nick said seriously. "I think you're beautiful."

"I'm fat," Sara teased lightly.

"My child…my wife…perfect," he said taking her hand. They continued to lightly talk for a few more minutes as Jacob finally fell back to sleep beside his father. Nick lay down and carefully pulled him into his arms and held him snug against his chest, keeping him safe. Sara too lay back on her side and watched until Nick finally felt asleep. She noticed the similarities between him and his son and smiled to herself. They are all mine, she whispered to herself. And with that happy thought she closed her eyes and tried to dwell on the happy future that awaited them rather than the hellish nightmares that were trying to invade her peace. Morning would come all too soon.

********  
"I want to move," Greg whispered to Beth as they lay curled up together in his small bed.

"You want to what?" Beth asked with a frown.

"Well I want us to…ah…move in together," he finally mumbled.

"Really?" Beth asked with a smile as she pushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes. She twisted herself around to look at Greg looking at her with a serious face. "Well where?"

"Beth there are lots of…well I mean if you want to. I know you like living with your roommate but…well that is if you want to," Greg said in a hurry. 

"I don't hate the idea," Beth said in haste. "I just thought…are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Never been more sure," Greg said firmly. "I meant what I said before. I do want to marry you…after you finish school of course."

"I want that too," Beth smiled as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "Can we afford anything around here?"

"Well with my job and your part time job at the lab we…"

"Uh what? What part time job at the lab?" Beth asked with a growing smile.

"Well remember when I told you that Al our senior coroner needs a lab assistant. Well I know it would help with work experience for your thesis and…"

"You got me a job at the lab with you?" Beth asked a little giddy.

"I did," Greg replied firmly.

"You think that's a wise idea?" Beth teased as she moved in a little closer. "I mean working…so close together…" she said between kisses.

"Yeah bad idea," Greg teased back. "I'll give it to another gi…"

"Yeah right!" Beth said poking him in the side making him let out a yelp and a laugh.

"H-hey that ti-tickles!" Greg laughed as Beth poked him again.

"Another girl huh?" Beth said as she launched into a full fledged tickle attack.

Greg couldn't do much more than laugh and in truth he didn't want to. Beth's warm hearty laughter filled the room in what seemed like an eternity. His ribs were sore and he knew they were both tired, but this just felt too right to stop now. Morning would come eventually.

********

"Think he's still asleep?" Catherine asked softly as her and Grissom walked slowly into Brass's room the following morning.

"Probably," Grissom lightly shrugged. "At least we can wrap this case up now," Grissom continued to whisper.

"Yeah and what fun that mountain of paperwork will be."

"We'll get Warrick to do it," Grissom teased in a whisper.

"I'm not dead you know," Brass mumbled sarcastically as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his two friends standing a few feet from his bed. 

"Good thing that would be just one more hassle to add to the list," Grissom teased.

"I feel like I have the hangover of the year. Are Nick and Jacob okay?" Brass asked in concern.

"Everyone is just fine. Greg too," Catherine replied.

"Greg? What happened to him?" 

"The third member of the three stooges," Grissom retorted.

"Dylan Simons," Brass grumbled.

"One and the same. But all three are dead and…"

"Hank too?"

"Apparently Nick stabbed him," Catherine replied softly. "How are you?"

"Well some guy in a white coat with a bad sense of humor told me I'm going to live so I guess that warrants some good news," Brass said dryly. "A drink at least."

"Of water?" Grissom teased. "Just don't worry about a thing, we'll get Warrick to help us with the paperwork."

"Lucky Warrick. So I guess it's a good thing I gave up smoking," Brass huffed as he pushed the button on his bed for him to sit up a bit. 

"Yeah well good thing you didn't give up on other stuff," Grissom said softly. "We were worried there for a bit."

"You worried about me?" Brass smiled.

"Just don't let it get around," Grissom smiled. "We can't stay too lon…"

"Yes you can. Otherwise I'll be talking to the walls and the real men in white coats will be paying me a visit. Tell me what happened to Hank and Greg."

"Well…" Grissom started as he and Catherine took a seat beside Jim's bed.

********  
"He finally asleep?" Sara mumbled lazily as she slowly sat up in her bed and looked at Nick and Jacob.

"Finally," Nick sighed wearily. But no sooner did he move his arm then Jacob began to stir and slowly his very weary eyes started to flutter open. "Damn it," Nick cursed in a whisper as he looked at Sara with a frown. "Will he ever sleep?"

"Maybe at home," she smiled as she looked at Jacob as well.

"Momma…" Jacob mumbled as he flopped back down in an exhausted heap.

"Someone is tired," Sara smiled.

"No," Jacob lightly protested as he wiped his sleepy eyes and looked up at his father. "Dadda…batwoom…"

"Well gets right to the point," Nick teased. "Alright big guy come here," Nick said hoisting Jacob into the air and carrying him to the bathroom. "Do we have any underwear…man Jacob you really had to go…Sara we need a new diaper."

"Sowry dadda…" Jacob mumbled as he sat on the toilet.

"No need," Nick laughed. 

"I think…" Sara said pressing the nurses button. After asking the nurse for some new things for Jacob she sat fully up and looked at her family.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked in concern as Jacob rushed to the window and pressed his face against the cool pain and started to stare outside. 

"Better," she smiled. "The cramps are nothing more than a few tingling sensations."

"That's a very good sign," Dr. Lily Chan said walking into their room. "Morning Stokes family."

"Morning," Sara said eagerly, relishing in the sound of her soon to be married name. 

"How did everyone sleep?"

"We slept okay," Nick said stepping back after shaking her hand. "But Jacob didn't…he had a lot of nightmares and cold sweats…good thing he was wearing his diaper."

"Lily will this set him back from his potty training?" Sara wondered.

"It might. Trauma always does set us back to some extent. Thankfully the most for Jacob will be his motor functions such as remembering when to go to the bathroom and when to hold it. He might slip up a bit at first and just don't get angry or frustrated. But you also need to be firm and just get him right back to his training."

"Well he asked to go this morning even though he was wearing a diaper…although it was kinda gross," Nick smiled as the nurse hurried back into the room. She handed Nick a pair of children's underwear and some clothes for Jacob to wear home. Nick took Jacob into the bathroom as Sara continued to talk to Lily.

"So do I have to come for more therapy?" Sara asked softly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want…well I'm glad that Hank is gone but…"

"I thought it was Terry?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Long story," Sara moaned.

"Want to talk about it?" Lily smiled. 

Sara looked up at her and cracked a small warm smile. "You know I guess our past really does catch up with us sooner or later."

"Something we usually can't avoid," Lily said frankly. "So I take it there was another man from your past involved besides Terry."

"Yes but actually they were related," Sara said with another frown. 

"I see," Lily said slowly.

"Yes I want to talk about it," Sara finally admitted. "I mean I know they are both gone but…but I'm angry and confused and…and I guess I just need to vent it and…will it hurt the baby?" She asked in haste.

"Your angry venting? Not as long as you don't try to throw Nick physically out of the room," Lily lightly teased. "No it won't harm you. Besides we'll go easy."

"We also want to buy that house," Sara mentioned quickly. "We both want a new start."

"We kept it on hold for you. I thought you two might come around," Lily smiled. "Want to come over for supper in a few days? It will be good for Jacob. I'm also going to recommend a very nice play area that is safe and that Annie can bring him to when you go back to work. Oh since there is number two on the way have you thought about work?"

"We have talked about it a little. You know sort of what if's if another baby did come along. I guess we have to go back and revisit that now," Sara said looking at the closed bathroom door. "But I would love to be more involved with my child's life at an early age. I feel I miss that with Jacob and…and I guess I can let you know," Sara squeaked.

"Sara it's not for me to know," Lily said patting her hand and making her stop her rushed tirade of words. "Whatever you decide is between you and Nick and Jacob. They are what matter to you. I can only make a few suggestions. You have to live with the consequences," Lily explained. "But speaking seriously it would be good for Jacob to get interaction with other children his own age and on a regular basis. Not only will this help him get past the trauma of the past few days but it will also keep him from being selfish and alone and will teach him to be around other people, to share and things like that."

"I think it's a good idea," Sara smiled. "Nick and I talked about taking three or four weeks off, well me anyways and getting settled and…we're getting married."

"Finally," Lily said making them both laugh. Nick opened the door as if on cue and stared at them with a funny expression.

"What did I miss?" Nick asked as he ushered a now shy Jacob out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much," Sara smiled. "Jacob come and say hi to Lily."

"Morning Jacob," Lily said warmly to the child standing before her with a shy expression on his cute little face.

"Morwning…" Jacob blurted out and then darted back behind Nick's legs making all three adults laugh. 

"So Sara tells me you want the house," Lily said to Nick.

"Please tell Andrew we've thought about it and talked about it and we do," Nick said firmly with a smile to Sara.

"He'll be thrilled. And trust me it's a great neighbourhood," Lily smiled. She watched their doctor near the room and knew it was time to go. "Okay so in a few days I insist the three of you come to dinner and we can spend some time together once again."

"We'd love that," Sara said warmly. After they said their goodbyes and the doctor came and told them they could go, giving instructions for Sara to rest and Nick to take his medication and then to come back in a few days and get them all checked over, especially Jacob it was time to go home.

"I want to go to that house already," Sara said as they started to pack up their few things. 

"Yeah me too," Nick said with a smile as he helped Jacob put on another sweater the hospital had given him to wear home. "You sure he's okay to go like this?" Nick asked in concern as Jacob stood looking up at his father in expectation. "I mean his neck and…"

"The ER doctor said that he would be fine as along as we kept it clean and if we got it wet to change the bandage right away," Sara said looking down at her son with a smile. "He's healing fine."

"Me want bubba," Jacob blurted out.

"We'll stop downstairs and get some breakfast…oh hospital food," Sara suddenly said. "Can you wait?" She asked Nick.

"Well I'm pretty hungry but…" he said looking back down at Jacob before he picked him up. "Want to see Brass before we go?"

"I do," Sara stated.

"I'll get him a milk bubba from the nurse," Nick said scooping Jacob up into his arms and heading out of the room. 

Sara looked once more at the two beds side by side and prayed that the next time they were in the hospital together it would be for the birth of their new child and not a day sooner…at least for a major stay. She soon joined Nick and together they all walked to see Brass and then to head for home.

"Sounds like a party in here," Nick said with a broad smile.

"Wow talk about the walking wounded around here," Brass quipped as Nick and Sara slowly walked into his room where Grissom and Catherine still were.

"How are you?" Sara, who had been holding Jacob by the hand, quickly ushered him to Nick so she could talk to Brass and Catherine.

"Better when I heard that you saved the day," Brass quipped.

"Nick killed Hank," Sara said softly, looking at Jacob in concern.

"What happened to his neck?" Brass asked with a frown.

"Hank tried to um…" Nick started in a soft tone.

"What?" Catherine asked in shock. "That's sick."

"That's hateful," Grissom mumbled. "To have that much anger towards a small innocent child to even want to…" Grissom's voice trailed off as Jacob slowly wandered over to him and stood in front of him with a wondering expression.

"I know," Sara said with a sigh. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Good morning Jacob," Grissom said with a smile as he held out his hand to the small child before him. 

Jacob hesitated for a second and then looked up at his mother. Upon getting her nod of approval he looked back at Grissom and frowned before he said, "morwning…" the best he could.

"How did he sleep?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Threw up once and had many nightmares but Lily said he should get better the more we try to help him forget his ordeal and try to make him happy."

"Sounds like you'll both be wanting some time off," Grissom said dryly.

"Just a bit," Nick smiled. "Afterall we can't just spend two days in Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" Brass asked quickly. "Can I come too?" He asked dryly making the adults in the room laugh.

"Sorry there already is one Goofy there," Grissom retorted.

"Oh…that hurt," Brass replied.

"See what I have to put up with," Catherine smiled to Sara. "Are you two going home today?"

"We are," she said with a sigh. 

"Are you okay?"

"I am," Sara smiled at Catherine. "Just tired and worn out from the stress," she said resisting the urge to tell them they were expecting another baby. The doctor told her that even in the next few days things could happen that could hurt or even terminate the pregnancy. So her and Nick decided to wait a few weeks and then let it be known. After all if the baby was to survive the hellish nightmare they just came through it could survive anything. 

"Well then go home and rest," Grissom said firmly. "Greg's okay by the way. We drove them home last night."

"What happened to them?" Sara asked Grissom and Catherine while Nick's attention quickly turned to his missing son.

"Good," Nick said as he turned around to look for Jacob. Jacob had very quietly wandered over behind Brass's bed and was carefully examining the tubes and monitors he was hooked up to. "Jacob?" Nick asked softly. Nick spied the top of his sons head and before he could take a step towards him Jacob pulled a tube which caused a beep to start sounding.

"I'm having a heart attack," Brass mumbled quietly as he heard one of the nurses rushing towards his room.

"Jacob!" Nick scolded as he quickly grabbed his son away from the bed and gave him a light spank on his bum. 

"Noooo…" Jacob moaned as he received the light spank. 

"Jacob I told you to behave," Nick said in a soft but firm tone. "Now say you're sorry."

"Sowry," Jacob mumbled quickly.

"Is everything okay in here?" The nurse asked in concern.

"Yes," Brass mumbled. "Just testing your responsiveness."

The nurse could see he was joking and then looked at a teary eyed Jacob beside his upset father and frowned. "Okay well let's just all remember this isn't a playground," she said walking away.

"We thought we were in Disneyland," Brass said sarcastically making them all laugh once more. "Shesh when I can I go home."

"Not for a few days," Grissom smiled. "But you two…" he said looking at Nick and Sara. "Go home now."

"Yes sir," Nick smiled as he took Jacob by the hand and started to lead him out of the room. Sara said her goodbyes and joined Nick by the elevator.

"Me bad boy?" Jacob whispered as Nick hoisted him into the air.

"Well I told you this morning that you weren't to touch anything in the room, right?"

"Yah," Jacob mumbled sadly.

"Well then that's why you got the spank," Nick tried to reason. "But we are going home now and you can play with whatever you want."

"Daddy pway wit me," Jacob said poking him in the chest.

"Well we'll see," he smiled as the elevator door opened. "What did Lily want? Does she want you to start your sessions again?"

"Well just a few," Sara replied. "She knows we've been through hell and that it's over but she also knows there is still some bent up frustration in me that needs to get out."

"Are you okay with that?" Nick asked softly.

"I'm not afraid of it this time like I was last time," Sara said thoughtfully. "It's as if…well I mean I know it's finally over but…but part of me before never really believed it. I do now…I can't explain it."

"Well I too believe it's over," Nick said with a sigh. "Thankfully. I mean to even think about someone like that hanging around just to hurt Jacob or you or me or…it was just too much. I'm glad he's dead," Nick said firmly. He looked at Sara with a certain amount of guilt and then sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be happy anyone's dead but…"

"But you can't help it right?" She asked softly. "Funny I feel the same way. I guess Lily will tell me if I'm wrong or not but…but I'm just glad he's gone."

Nick pulled her close and gave her a quick hug as they continued on to the truck Grissom had brought for them to take home, complete with car seat and all. Finally they were once again walking through the front door of Sara's place.

"Good to be home," Nick said putting Jacob down on the floor. "Jacob you go and play for a bit and we'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Kay," Jacob said breaking free from his father's arms and running to his room.

"You'd think he'd be glad to be home," Nick teased. He put his bag down and in the few seconds looked at Sara as they heard Jacob's voice talking in the other room. "What on earth?" Nick wondered as he carefully crept towards his son's bedroom. 

"Tifnay…me home now…come pway wit me? Kay…" Jacob's voice faded in the distance.

"What is it?" Sara whispered.

"He just told Tiffany he was home and then asked if she could come and play with him," Nick said turning to her with a smile.

"Really?" Sara asked softly, feeling her eyes water. "My son…" she said warmly. "That is so sweet."

"I know," Nick said walking back to her. "I'll be worried when he can really make calls like that," he teased getting a light slap on the arm from Sara. Sara lightly laughed and then both set about putting some things away and getting settled in. Nick changed Jacob from the hospital clothes and into from fresh underwear while Sara started to make them something to eat. By the middle of the afternoon they were well on their way to planning the wedding, their trip to Disneyland and the home they wanted to purchase.

"I'm glad he's down for a nap," Sara said lightly rubbing her belly. "I'm tired too."

"Not too tired I hope," Nick smiled as he moved in closer. "I've missed you."

"As much as I have missed you?" Sara teased back.

"Come and let me show you," Nick said standing up and helping her to stand up as well. They entered the bedroom and locked the door to make sure Jacob didn't enter unannounced. 

"Man I've missed you," Nick said as he gently took her in his arms and started to taste her lips mouth. He let her tongue tease and temp him while he planted soft warm kisses on her neck and started to move to her breasts, slowly unbuttoning her shirt on the way down. 

Sara felt the heat from Nick's body starting to emanate on hers as she started to pull his sweater over his head and then feel his warm flesh with her wanting hands. Her lips started to slowly nibble on his lips and then moved to the sensitive parts of his ears, making him moan with delight. 

Nick finally removed most of Sara's clothes and then slowly laid her down on the soft bed. He moved his lips to her belly and started to gently kiss the soft skin. "My child," he beamed proudly as he kissed the growing bulge once more. "You are so beautiful," he said looking up into her smiling face. "Let me love you."

"Come here," she whispered warmly, inviting him to make love to her. "Show me how much you love me and I will show you back."

Supper came much later.

********

"Now that was a long day," Catherine said they sat in Grissom's office with Warrick finishing up the paperwork.

"I can't believe I missed it all," Warrick griped.

"Told you holidays are overrated," Grissom mumbled dryly. 

"Thanks," Warrick said with a wry smile.

"I'm glad Dr. Adams is going to be okay," Catherine said as she finished up the paperwork on Hank. 

"Well Hank did murder Cheryl," Warrick said handing the file to Grissom. "Found traces of his DNA under her fingernails and some seminal residue."

"He got sloppy," Catherine said with a frown.

"He stopped worrying," Grissom said firmly. "Hank probably figured that by the time the police found Cheryl's body and connected it with him that he and Sara would be long gone and Nick and Jacob dead."

"That's a chilling thought," Warrick mentioned. "Why did he want to kill Jacob so much."

"Why didn't you tell Nick what Calhoun found? What kind of DNA?" Catherine asked.

"Why would he need to know that Hank left the blood of a dead pig in his place? If Nick remembers then I'll tell him but…I think he wanted to ask but will wait until Sara is not around. Afterall why does she need to be burdened down with that thought. Hank no doubt taunted Nick with that knowledge some way when he was captive. But since Hank is dead I think it's moot."

"A dead pig?" Warrick asked in surprise. "Man that was one sick dude."

"Very sick," Catherine said looking at the file of Dylan Simons. "This Dylan or Dean Sampson wasn't much better. He has a history of raping college girls and even killing a two."

"How did these guys get away with it for so long?" Warrick pondered.

"They kept moving," Grissom said thoughtfully. "A moving target is hard to nail down. But sooner or later your aim finally hits its mark."

"Thankfully," Catherine said closing the last file and leaning back in her chair. "And to think we nearly lost all our friends to these three."

"Man," Warrick said softly.

All three of them sat in silencing; staring at the group of files before them on the three murderers, and thought about Catherine's last words. Finally after a few more minutes of silence Warrick, excused himself and just Grissom and Catherine were left alone once again.

"Tired?" Grissom asked softly as he noticed Catherine still staring at the files with a sombre expression.

"Thinking," she said looking up at him with a smile. "I'm thinking what hell we all went through, some more than others, and how glad I am it's all over."

"I know," Grissom said with a frown. He leaned forwards and looked at Catherine thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing," he said leaning back quickly.

"Not nothing…that look means something," she said with a soft smile.

"I guess I worry about…well about Eddie and…"

"Eddie was a lot of things but he's not a murderer…a low-life…a three time loser and cheat," Catherine started sarcastically. "He wouldn't do the things…"

"Hank didn't at first fit the profile of a…"

"Gil don't worry about Eddie," Catherine said quickly. "You have other things to worry about," she teased.

"I do? Like what?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Like where you are taking me tonight to take my mind off the past few days."

"Oh that," Grissom said nonchalantly. He looked at her seriously and then his face broke into a small smile.

"Uh oh…" Catherine said seriously. "I don't like that look either."

"But you will," Grissom said standing up and holding out his hand to her. "Come on."

"Lead the way," she said taking his hand and letting it linger in it for a bit. She knew that passers-by were stopping and staring for a few seconds before continuing but at this present moment didn't care. Nor did she care when they clasped hands and then proceeded out the front door and into the night. The future was all that mattered now.

********  
For the next few days everyone was busy with their own activities and trying to get back to their normal routines as best they could. Dr. Adams was well on the road to recovery and Brass had been moved to a recovery room with the promise to leave in a few more days. Warrick had been put in charge of finishing up the Terry O'Brien case along with Hank and Dylan's files and was finishing up all the evidence that was remaining from Sara's apartment and Beth's dorm room. Nick and Sara were doing all their planning and so were Greg and Beth. The road to recovery although seemed long at the start was finally starting to show it's end and that was more than welcome to everyone involved.

********

"Man I never thought I had so much stuff," Greg moaned as he taped up another moving box.

"Tell me about it. You are a collector," Beth teased as she tossed a rubber chicken at him. "And what is that?"

"It's uh…a science experiment," Greg laughed as he looked at the item in his hands. He put the chicken down and walked over to her as Beth finished taping up her own moving box and looked up at him. "Hey cutie," Greg smiled as he pushed some blond hair behind her ear.

"I'm covered in dust," Beth teased as she lightly laughed. "I think you collect that too."

"Want me to wash it off you?" Greg teased making her blush and one of the moving men look up and stare at them.

"Greg!" Beth hissed as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry," he smiled.

"No you're not," Beth said lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Come on just a few more and then we are done. I still can't believe you found us such a great place."

"Yeah well I happen to know the landlord," Greg smiled as he remembered the look on Al's face when Greg first asked about living in his basement suite. "Besides it'll give us a chance to save for a real place of our own. Like a loft condo or a townhouse or something."

"That sounds pretty serious and long-term Saunders," Beth said firmly. "You plannin' on stickin' around for that long?" She asked with a soft smile.

"For as long as it takes," Greg said pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. "You in it for the long haul as well?" He asked just before he kissed her once again.

"For as long as it takes," Beth whispered as she kissed him back. A few seconds later they pulled apart, as they realized his apartment was now empty. "Come on let's go."

"Right," Greg said taking her by the hand and leading her for the door. "Not going to miss this place," Greg said slowly. 

"So we are going to a wedding in a few weeks," Beth said as they drove to Al's. "That is going to be so exciting."

"Exciting? I'm so nervous I can't sleep!" Greg lamented in a light tone. "At least though Nick's going to get the tuxes. What are you going to wear?"

"It's a surprise," Beth smiled. "But trust me you'll like it."

"You could wear nothing and I'd like it," Greg flirted.

"Oh you're bad," Beth smiled.

"I know," Greg smiled. "Are you uh…" Greg asked and then stopped. "Beth are you sure you want this? I mean to move in with me and…"

"I'm sure," she smiled as she gently stroked his cheek with her finger. "Never been more sure about anything or anyone."

"Me too," he smiled. "Besides did you see the great backyard? He said we could use the hot tub or BBQ anytime we wanted."

"And the garden…" Beth threw in.

"Right and the…and the garden?" Greg asked with a frown making her laugh.

"Are you a little distracted?"

"Try a little nervous. I mean I know Al and I get along great but…"

"Greg he's your friend and your co-worker and your landlord. If you keep the rent payments on time he'll keep being all those things," Beth reminded him. "Trust me it will be okay."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Greg said as he pulled into the extra parking spot in front of Al's large home. "Here we are," he said stopping the car and getting out.

Al watched Greg get out of the car and offered him up a friendly wave. He knew Greg was nervous and truth was he was a little as well. He told himself that despite Greg's sometimes odd appearance that he wasn't a drug pusher nor a rowdy and that everything would be okay. Besides if he was going to rent the suite to someone who better than someone he knew everything about…"and where they work," Al mumbled to himself as Greg and Beth approached.

"Welcome," Al said with a smile.

"Hey," Greg said in a nervous tone. "Y-you remember Beth right?" 

"Greg, relax," Al said noting his obvious nervousness. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Right…and neither do you," Greg said firmly.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he said looking at Beth. "You must be Beth. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise," Beth said shaking his hand. "Thanks for the job as well."

"Well if you're as hard a worker as Greg boasts then we'll have no problems. Just no making out on company time," he teased making them both look at each other and turn a darker shade of red.

"I…we'd uh…well we'd never…" Greg stammered.

"Right I mean we'd…it would never…" Beth started as well.

Al looked at them with a smile as he lightly shook his head and offered up his famous expression …"young people," before he turned and headed for what would be their front door.

"That was scary," Beth said as they slowly followed behind Al.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Greg quipped with a smile. "You know I think everything is going to work out just fine."

"You sure?"

"More than anything," he said taking the front door key from Al as they prepared for a final tour. After the grand tour and the rest of the boxes were moved in Greg and Beth sat on the carpeted living room floor, just resting after the days work.

"Tired?" Greg asked softly as he noticed Beth stifling a yawn.

"Me? No," she lied with a lazy smile. 

"Fibber," Greg teased back.

"Okay just a bit. Actually my back and shoulders are sore. Know any good massage therapists I can go and see?" She asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I do in fact," Greg said moving in closer. "Hi Greg Saunders, massage therapist at your service," he teased holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Oh really?" Beth asked with an arched brow. "What are your specialties?"

"Well take your clothes off, lie down and I'll show you," Greg said trying to hide his ever-growing smile.

"Take…my clothes…off?" Beth asked in amusement.

"Well you can't give a really effective full body massage with clothes on," Greg replied.

"Did you plan this?" Beth asked as Greg reached for a bottle of scented massage oil.

"Who me?" Greg asked in feigned ignorance.

"Cute," Beth said dryly.

"I know," Greg said kissing her before she could retort. "Ready to begin?"

"Oh yeah," Beth said kissing him back. 

********

"Thanks for helping Lindsey with her science project," Catherine said to Grissom as they sat around the dinner table later that night, also a few days later.

"It was actually kinda fun," Grissom said with a smile as he reached out and touched her hand and started to play with the soft skin. "The science fair was fun too."

"Oh come on now," Catherine teased. "Bring back old memories?"

"Actually it did," Grissom said proudly. "Although when I went to school there were never girls as pretty as Lindsey interested in science. I mean if someone like you had asked me back then then…"

"Then what? What would you have said if we were in school together and I asked you to help me with my project for the science fair?" Catherine asked with a playful smile.

"You mean after I recovered from my heart attack?" Grissom countered making her laugh.

"Yes after," Catherine replied.

"Well I would have said yes but…but I probably would have been too nervous and…trust me someone like you wouldn't have asked me for help…more like the captain of the football team."

"Not fair," Catherine lightly scolded.

"Sorry," Grissom mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. 

"What?" Catherine asked softly. "Why the perplexed look?"

"Just wondering what it would have been like to know you before?"

"Before Eddie?" Catherine asked with a sigh. "That was a different part of my life…I'm glad you know me now."

"Me too," Grissom said slowly. "You were a dancer before right?" He asked softly, looking down.

"I was," she said noticing his face turning a little flush. "I still practice."

"What?" Grissom asked in shock as he looked up at her with a stunned expression. "I didn't…what?"

"In fact I have a show tonight," she said standing up and extending her hand. "Care to tell me how I do?"

"I uh…tonight?" Grissom asked, still not getting what she was hinting at.

"Uh huh…" she said leading him to her bedroom. "Now sit here," she said lightly pushing him to the edge of the bed. "Tell me what you think…"

Grissom sat down, not really knowing what to expect until Catherine turned on some soft music and started to lightly sway before his already captivated eyes. "I uh…" he said feeling his throat starting to get tighter and his heart starting to race. He watched her body start to lightly sway as her fingers moved to her blouse and started to slowly undo the buttons.

"I uh…" was all Grissom managed, making her laugh and revel in the power she now had over him. She watched his face and knew she had won more than his attention, she had won his heart. For in all the years she had danced no one had ever looked at her the way he was right now…the look of a man in love. That was a look she'd cherish for the rest of her life. 

Grissom felt his body temperature starting to rise as she carefully slid her blouse off his body leaving just a few hints of lace to cover her ample bosom. 

"Wow…" he whispered as her fingers reached out and started to slowly remove his glasses and play with various parts of his face and hair. 

"Come here," Catherine whispered making him stand up before her. 

"Catherine I…" he started only to have her silence him with a quick soft kiss.

"Shh…" she winked. "No words allowed."

Grissom was about to say something more when he noticed she was serious and instead when back to watching her body tempt him more and more. He could feel his desire for her growing as her hands moved towards her jeans. He slowly removed his shirt and then turned back to her. He gently but firmly pulled her into his warm embrace and held her firmly against him.

"You are amazing…" he whispered in her ear as he tenderly kissed her on the soft skin just below her left ear.

Catherine felt little shivers running down her spine when his lips brushed her neck and smiled when she heard his words. She knew he meant it in more ways than one. That's what made her love him all the more.

"Come here," she said arching herself backwards onto the bed and slowly sliding out of her jeans. 

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Grissom said slowly.

"Not possible now," Catherine smiled. "I know you love me."

"You can tell when I don't say it?" Grissom asked with a soft smile as he slowly lowered himself down on the bed beside her.

"Even more so," she whispered in a sultry tone.

"You are amazing," he said as he brought his lips to hers. "In more ways than one."

"Show me," Catherine invited as her lips started to taste his.

********

"Are you nervous about this afternoon?" Nick asked softly as he watched Sara fidget with her cup of afternoon tea.

"A little," Sara replied with a nervous smile. "These past few days of just us spending time with Jacob and feeling like a family again made me believe that it was over and…"

"And now you think it'll start again?" Nick asked softly.

"Something like that," Sara mumbled. "We should have offered to help Greg move today and…"

"Sara you know you can't strain yourself," Nick said with a slight frown. "Dr. Adams said you have to just rest for the next few months. I mean shesh wasn't planning the wedding in the past few days strain enough?" He teased lightly.

"Actually even though we are having a small wedding it did feel like a big job," Sara said with a slight sigh. "I am glad we got most of it over."

"Right but before we started you were stressing about it and now it's done. The same…"

"Will be today…I know," she said, offering up a soft smile. "I know Lily wants to help but…well I guess there are a few things I need to get off my chest. I'm just glad I haven't had to worry about any of that in the past few days."

"You still won't have to," Nick said taking her hand. "Today will be no different. Terry is dead…Hank is dead…none of them can hurt you ever again."

"I know," Sara said firmly. "But everything we went through to get to this place…I guess it…"

"Sometimes doesn't seem real?" Nick questioned.

"Sometimes. Oh I know it's stupid. I saw Terry die…hell I killed him myself. Hank he…I know he's gone but…but I guess my mind keeps seeing you still under his body and Jacob hanging from the ceiling hook and…"

"And you wonder if it was all necessary?" Nick asked weakly.

"Stupid right?"

"I don't have the answer to that. My advice is to just remember what an awesome guy you are marrying and let him take your mind off the past woes."

"Awesome guy," Sara said with a growing smile.

"Well devastatingly handsome works as well," Nick teased.

"Oh it does," Sara teased back. "I'm glad I didn't lose the baby," she said with a sudden serious face, her happiness instantly faded.

"Me too," Nick agreed in seriousness. "I think today will be just fine. I know there are times when you want to get something off your chest but because of Jacob you can't. Well I'm sure Lily will afford you that opportunity and you'll feel better in doing so."

"She wants to meet with Jacob as well," Sara whispered softly. "Because of the nightmares. I've put it off but…"

"Sara, she can help him. I mean we don't know how but…I don't know," Nick said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Take him with you. In fact I'll come as well."

"Nick you don't have…"

"I want to," Nick interrupted. "I want this to work as much as you…this family…this life we are building together. I want it to work and succeed as much as you. Now if that means taking our son to a well meaning and trusted friend to help them then so be it. I'll do what it takes and I know you will as well."

"I will," Sara whispered softly. 

"Besides we get a free dinner out of it right?" Nick teased.

"Nick Stokes!" Sara teased as she lightly slapped him on the arm, just as Jacob walked into the room with a broken toy in his hands.

"Daddy fix for me," he said holding up the broken dump truck. 

Nick looked at the two pieces and then his son and then frowned. "Sorry Jacob you can't fix it. Did you pull the back off the truck?"

"Yah," Jacob said in some hesitation.

"Well that's why I can't fix it. See…" Nick said showing him the broken hinges. "Why did you break it?"

"Me wanted it off," Jacob replied.

"I wanted it off," Sara corrected. "Jacob…"

"I wanted it off," Jacob repeated, making his mother smile.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Becauwse," Jacob answered.

"Well sorry Jacob I can't fix it," Nick said handing the two pieces back.

"Daddy fix!" Jacob stammered.

"Jacob don't raise your voice to your father again," Sara scolded. "Say you're sorry."

"Sowry daddy," Jacob replied.

"Okay," Nick said with a smile as he hugged his son. He looked up at Sara with a sheepish smile. "Ready to go?"

"I guess so," she said with a hint of anxiety. 

"It will be okay," Nick said firmly. "But if you feel…"

"I know…overwhelmed at all then I'll just call it quits for the day," Sara sighed.

"Remember you are the one in charge," Nick said standing up. 

"Right," Sara said standing up and slowly following behind him. After they were all bundled up and ready to go they headed for the hospital and were soon walking into Dr. Lily Chan's office.

"Hello and welcome Stokes family," Lily said warmly. "Tiffany and Andrew are waiting in the other room. Sara why don't we talk to Jacob first and then he and Nick can go and join the others and then we will too. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Sara said feeling her nervousness starting to take over once again. After they were all settled Lily watched as Sara fidgeted in her chair.

"Sara I know this won't be easy but trust me it won't be as long and as painful as last time. We have already dealt with Terry so there will be no need for us to re-open past wounds. I want to talk about Jacob and to him and about his nightmares and then to you a little about Hank and what happened and then that's it," Lily smiled. "Remember what you want to offer up will be what you need to clear out of your mind."

"Thank you," Sara said kindly.

"Jacob," Lily said looking directly at the nervous little boy sitting between his parents. "How are you today?"

"Fiwne," Jacob said with a shy smile.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Lily asked softly. She looked at Jacob and noticed he looked up at his mother and then his father and back to his mother for some help with the question. Upon getting nothing he looked back at Lily with a blank stare and said nothing.

"Jacob do you see the stranger when you go to sleep at night?" Lily asked softly.

Jacob once again looked at his mother who nodded that it was okay for him to reply.

"Yah," he half whispered.

"Does he hurt you?" Lily asked again.

"Yah," Jacob said lightly moving his body from side to side, a sign of nervousness and anxiety. 

"Does he hurt your father?"

"Yah," Jacob said looking up at Nick with a sad face.

"How do you feel when you see that?"

"Scawrd," Jacob said looking back at Lily.

"Why were you scared?"

"Becawse daddy not hep me," Jacob said quickly looking back up at Nick to make sure he wasn't saying something wrong. 

"Do you love your father?" Lily asked softly.

"Yah," Jacob said with a half smile.

"Your father loves you too. The stranger he hurt your father. Your father was unable to help you but it wasn't because he didn't love you. Do you understand that?" Lily asked.

Jacob looked at her with a frown, trying to reason on the words she just spoke to him. 

"Jacob do you understand that your father loves you?" Lily asked.

"Yah," Jacob replied softly, feeling the tension from all eyes being on him now.

"Do you understand that your father would help you if he could?" Lily asked.

Jacob once again looked at Lily and then up at Nick and then frowned and offered up a slight huff.

"Jacob I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Nick whispered.

"Me was scawrd daddy," Jacob said finally.

"I know you were Jacob. So was I," Nick offered up.

"Daddy scawrd too?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Yes I was scared too. But you are okay now right?" Nick asked tenderly.

"Yah."

"Am I okay now?"

"Yah."

"Did anyone try to hurt us again?" Nick asked softly.

"No," Jacob finally answered.

"The stranger is gone Jacob. Gone forever. He'll never hurt you again," Nick said in a firm but kind tone. "I love you Jacob."

"Love you too daddy," Jacob said jumping up and hugging his father tightly.

"Will this help at all?" Sara asked softly.

"He just needs to understand that none of that was his fault and that he is still loved. It's hard for him to contemplate when he saw his father and that his father was unable to help him. But I think from what I've observed and from what you've told me that he'll be just fine. I mean I still get nightmares…we all do."

"I just want him to be normal," Sara moaned.

"He will be. He's healthy; his neck is almost all healed. You said he's back to his potty training again and not wearing a diaper during the day now. That's all excellent progress. I'm also glad you've been able to spend good quality time together as a family over the past few days. That is so important. It's also important for Jacob to interact with other children his own age. It will help him heal faster."

"We both want that," Nick interjected. "We want only the best for him. For all of us."

"I know," Lily said warmly. "Okay well I'm done talking to Jacob. I don't want to burden him down with a lot of questions and reasoning. Why don't you take him into the other room Nick and let him play with Tiffany. Sara and I won't take long and then we'll go back to our house and enjoy some time together as friends."

"That sounds great," Nick said looking at Jacob. "Want to go and play with Tiffany?"

"Yah!" Jacob said with a happy smile.

"See you soon," Nick said standing up and taking Jacob with him into the other room. Sara watched through the open door as Jacob ran up to Tiffany and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"He gets that from his father," Sara laughed with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Funny," Nick said back to her. "Hey Andrew," he said to Lily's husband. 

Sara watched for a few more minutes and then the door was closed and it was just her and Lily once again.

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked noticing Sara's obvious nervousness.

"Shows does it?"

"A little. Sara I don't want you to fear this session in any way. This is your time now. I want you to be as free and comfortable as possible. Tell me as much or a little as you feel you need to. But I'm doing this for you," Lily said kindly.

"Do you believe in happily ever after?" Sara asked softly, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes on the door that contained her son and her future husband. She then turned back to Lily and asked the same question again. "Happily ever after…is it possible?"

"Anything is possible if we want it bad enough Sara."

"So it's possible then?" Sara asked, almost in disbelief.

"Well what did you think Sara?" Lily asked with a slight smile. "Disney owns the exclusive rights to 'happily ever after'?"

****

TO BE CONCLUDED! Review if you liked this chappy and want the ending!! Love you all!!


	25. An Ending Fit For Disney

**Title: All I Wanna Do…  
****Chapter 25 – An Ending Fit For Disney **

**Lyrics to 'Once in a Blue Moon' belong to Sydney Forest 

**Lyrics to 'All I Wanna Do…' belong to Heart

**1 MONTH LATER**

"I still can't believe I'm getting married today," Sara whispered as she scampered around the room trying to gather some things up before Catherine arrived.

"It's funny because _I'm getting married today as well," Nick teased._

"Oh funny Stokes," Sara drawled as she tried to find her curling iron. "You're taking Jacob right?"

"I am," Nick said with a huff. "Jacob!" Nick said loudly.

"Nice going," Sara moaned as she shoved a few more things into an overnight bag. "I still can't believe it," she said finally stopping and looking up at Nick with a large smile. 

"Dreams do come true," he said taking her in his arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"And I even found a dress to fit," Sara beamed.

"Can I see?"

"Soon enough," Sara smiled as Jacob came bounding into the room.

"Hep put on dadda," Jacob said holding up his little black brocade vest.

"Jacob you are so cute," Sara smiled at her happy son. 

"But uh you might want to rethink the shirt," Nick teased as he looked at Jacob's stained nightshirt. "Let me guess you put the dress pants on over your jammies?" He said looking at the green feet sticking out from under the baggy black dress pants.

"Yah," Jacob said like it was the normal thing to do. 

"Too late for you to take him?" Nick teased as he scooped Jacob up into his arms and ran into his bedroom, Jacob laughing and squealing all the way. 

Sara looked at the large sealed bag hanging on the door that held her wedding dress and smiled. "I'm getting married today," she whispered to her glowing reflection in mirror. The reflection said nothing in return only offered up a warm smile as it listened to the laughter coming from the room next door. Nick finally emerged with Jacob properly dressed and set about getting himself ready for the big event.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Sara said fidgeting with her jewellery. 

"How many times have you gotten married?" Nick asked with a mock serious face.

"Funny," Sara said dryly. "Are _you_ more experienced?"

"No," Nick offered.

"And you aren't nervous?"

"I didn't say I wasn't nervous," Nick said in defense.

"Okay so are you ner…"

"Scared to death," Nick teased. "Of course I'm a little nervous," he said walking up to her and gently rubbing her arms and shoulders. "It's a big step for both of us. But one I think we've waited for for a long time. I know it's the right step. Don't you?"

"Never a doubt," Sara said with a warm smile as she finally heard a knock on the door. "Catherine's here. You heading to Greg's right now?"

"Yes," Nick said with a half sigh. "Can't I just stay here? I could help you dress," he teased.

"Nice try," Sara smiled. "But later you can help me undress," she teased.

"Oh deal!" Nick said eagerly as Catherine knocked on the door. "Time to go. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled. "Jacob!" Sara bellowed as Catherine walked into the living room. "Time to go."

"Kay mommy," Jacob yelled out from his bedroom. He ran out of his room and fairly banged into Nick who quickly slowed him down. He grabbed his own garment bag and took it out to the truck to join the rest of his things along with Jacob's.

"See you later," Nick said giving Catherine a hug. "Thanks for all you've done in the past month."

"My pleasure," Catherine smiled. "You got the ring?" She asked Jacob.

"Wing?" Jacob asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah right," Nick said quickly. "He'll get it later…if he gets it at all."

"Stop teasing him," Sara scolded as she walked out of the room to join them. "Don't you have to be going?"

"Yes already," Nick huffed as he gave her one more kiss and then disappeared outside, closing the door behind him.

Sara looked at Catherine with a nervous sigh and then turned and hurried back into her bedroom. "I need to do my hair," she called out.

"Sara relax," Catherine lightly laughed. "The bride is allowed to be fashionably late. Besides as you know rushing will do nothing."

"I know," she smiled as she turned to Catherine with a smile. "Thanks for all your help. I mean it, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome," Catherine said softly. "And I'll pretend to be surprised when you make your big announcement tonight."

"Yeah I was thinking of hiding it from you as well but when it came time for the dress fittings, I knew you knew something was up," Sara smiled. "I'm glad you know."

"I'm happy for you," Catherine said warmly. "Okay now lets do your hair."

********

"Why am I so nervous?" Greg moaned as he fiddled with his bow tie.

"Beats me you're _only_ the best man," Beth teased from the other room.

"Funny," Greg said dryly. "Are you going to come out yet?" He asked in anticipation as he gave up on the piece of black satin in frustration.

"Sure," Beth purred in a soft voice as she stepped from the bathroom into his view. 

"I uh…oh my…wow," Greg said with a large smile. "You look amazing," he said taking her in head to toe. Her hair was up in ringlets that were sprayed with sparkles, some wisps of blond trailing down behind her neck. Her low cut, floor length, wine coloured velvet dress was accented with a sheer burgundy wrap and a beautiful set of rhinestone earrings and a necklace donned her fair skin, on loan from Al's wife.

"You're beautiful," Greg whispered as Beth walked closer. "I mean it…truly beautiful…wow…"

"Don't make me cry," Beth said with a growing smile. 

"Sorry," Greg whispered. "Is it fair to look better than the bride?"

"Oh stop it," Beth teased as she heard Nick's truck pull to a stop in front of the house. "Want me to leave?"

"Unless you want to entertain Jacob?" Greg asked with a smile.

"I'll see you there," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you."

"Beth I love you too," Greg said seriously as Nick walked through the front door.

"Alright no makin' out while there are minors present," he teased.

"Funny _you_ look all grown up," Greg teased Nick while kissed Beth on the cheek. "I promised I wouldn't mess her makeup up before the wedding."

"What a gentleman," Nick said in sarcasm. "Beth you look very nice."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Congratulations once again. I'm heading over to Sara's. How is she?"

"A little nervous," Nick smiled as he put Jacob down on the floor. "But I'm sure she'd like you there."

After Beth left Nick turned to Greg with a smile, followed by a large sigh.

"Nervous?" Greg asked softly.

"A little. Stupid huh."

"Well I mean you are _only _just the groom," Greg drawled.

"Funny. Nice tie," Nick said pointing to the loose piece of fabric still hanging around Greg's neck.

"Damn it I forgot to get Beth to do it!" Greg cursed lightly.

"Hey no cursing in front of…Jacob?" Nick asked quickly. "Okay squirt where are you!" Nick called out loudly.

They heard quiet laughing coming from the kitchen and rushed into the room to find Jacob sprawled out on the floor, covered in whipping cream. "Dadda…yumm…"

"Jacob!" Nick scolded as he grabbed Jacob by the arms, Greg grabbing the bowl, and hoisted him out of the kitchen.

"Noooooo…" Jacob wailed as Nick proceeded to give him a spanking on his bum. "No daddy…nooo…" Jacob wailed.

"Jacob I told you that when we got to Greg's you were to sit like a good boy and play with your bag of toys," Nick said in a firm but calm tone. "Did you listen?"

"No," Jacob said in a sheepish tone. "Hungrwy…" Jacob said sadly.

"Well you know if you are hungry then you are to _ask before you just go and eat. Especially in someone else's home," Nick continued his reprimand as he brushed some tears from his son's eyes. "Now you say sorry to Greg…"_

"Sowry Grweg…" Jacob said meekly.

"And sorry to daddy."

"Sowry daddy," Jacob said looking at his father with a sad face.

"Now I want you to sit here for the rest of the time _unless_ you have to go to the bathroom. Is that understood?" Nick asked firmly.

"Yah," Jacob said with a soft nod of his head.

"Fine," Nick said handing him his small knapsack of toys. Jacob eagerly took the bag, arranged himself better on the large chair and started to pull toys from inside the bag.

"And you…" Nick said standing up to look at Greg who was still holding the whipping cream bowl. "Can you put your sex toys in a higher location."

"What?" Greg asked with an immediate red face. "This was for uh…"

"Right," Nick teased. "Greg I've been there before."

"Yeah…" Greg said hurrying back into the kitchen. 

Nick took the garment bag into the bathroom, laughing as he closed the door and started to change into his tux. Greg walked back into the room and looked at Jacob still on the chair playing with his mass of toys.

"How did he know that?" Greg asked Jacob.

"Don…know…" Jacob said slowly.

"Right," Greg sighed. "So your mommy and daddy are getting married today. Are you excited?" 

Jacob looked at Greg with a frown and then finally admitted, "yah," in a soft tone making Greg laugh even more. 

"I wonder what Beth is doing?" Greg asked with a huff as he wandered back to the mirror and started to fiddle with his bow tie once again. "Nick…got a sec?" He called out in frustration.

********

"You look pretty dapper," Brass mumbled as he slowly walked up to Grissom at the area the wedding and reception were about to take place. Nick and Sara had chosen a small park like setting that was close to a quaint romantic Italian restaurant. They both wanted something small and intimate with about twenty or so lose family and friends. Nick's mom and dad were the only ones to attend from his family and although Sara's father knew he had always put work first in his life before, today was just too important to use that lame excuse now. Today was the day he'd be honoured to walk his daughter down the isle. Grissom had dropped off Catherine and then headed to the reception area to make sure things were kept in order. 

"Dapper?" Grissom asked as he fiddled with this black silk cummerbund. "Catherine said I looked hot," he teased.

"Figures," Brass said dryly as Warrick walked up to them. "Now he looks hot."

"Careful how loud you say that," Warrick said with a frown. "I wouldn't any of the fine ladies to hear that. Might get the wrong impression coming from you," he teased.

"Oh brother," Brass moaned as he turned and headed for Al and his wife, leaving both Warrick and Grissom to laugh amongst themselves. 

"Everything seems to be in order," Grissom said scanning the area.

"Thankfully," Warrick said with a half smile. "Let's just hope it remains that way."

"Should be with this crowd."

"Still can't believe Nick's getting married," Warrick mumbled. "I mean I honestly thought he'd end up like the fonz or something," he ended in a smirk.

"Hey even _I _don't want to end up like the fonz," Grissom remarked.

"Right," Warrick said with a sigh. "I mean the image fits you perfectly," he said sarcastically as he turned and headed for a pair of single attractive women, friends Sara invited purposely for him to meet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grissom asked in a huff as Dr. Adams walked up to him, his wife on his arm.

"Gil," Dr. Adams said with a friendly smile…

********

"Are you still nervous?" Catherine asked softly as she finished her makeup and went and stood beside Sara, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You know I somehow still don't believe that today is really going to happen, that Nick and I are actually getting married," she finished with a growing smile. "That we'll finally be a real family. And we'll buy the house and have another baby and…and be a real family…finally…just seems still so much like a dream."

"Well you both have been through so much and I guess it would only be natural after a few tries to think this one will be stopped as well," Catherine said gently touching her shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze. "Thankfully we know that all forces that might have hindered today are gone for good."

"That is still sometimes hard to believe," Sara said taking a deep breath.

"It's so hard to believe all that happened in the first place," Beth said in a soft voice as she entered the room. "If anyone deserves today, it's you two."

"Thank you," Sara smiled. 

"Welcome," Beth smiled, echoing the same sentiment as Catherine. So for the next half-hour or so the three of them casually chatted while they helped Sara get into her dress. Finally she was ready to go. Well almost. 

"Wow Sara," Beth said as she and Catherine stood behind Sara who just stared at the vision in white in the mirror before her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," Sara whispered. She noticed the slight belly bulge but the dress was fitted so that it draped in the right places and showed off what she wanted to and nothing else. The short sleeves were complimented by the large beautiful rose bouquet, and her hair was pinned up with rhinestone barrettes and then sprayed with white sparkle mist that Beth had suggested. She wore no veil and some beautiful borrowed diamond jewellery accented her smooth skin and hung delicately around her neck, just above the satin trim of the bodice of her gown. She was stunning!

 "I feel like a princess," she said in a soft giddy tone.

"You look like one," Catherine smiled as she glanced at the clock. 

"Any last words?" Beth asked softly.

"Well…" she said with another deep breath, unable to finish her words due to the nervous excitement she felt inside. "No…" Sara smiled.

"Come on then…" Catherine urged with a smile. "Your prince awaits."

"Right," Sara said with an instant smile. "My…prince."

"Let's get this fairy tale started," Beth teased as she headed for the front door.

Catherine grabbed the two duffle bags and headed for the limo and put them in the trunk. Sara took one last look around to make sure that nothing was forgotten and then locked the door and headed outside.

"Does Nick have Jacob's overnight bag?" Catherine asked Sara.

"He does."

"Well then let's go," Beth chimed in. Sara slowly got into the white stretch limo and just stared out the window in silence while Beth and Catherine lightly chatted. I am getting married today, she said inside.

_'Finally,' her inner voice added._

Sara smirked in spite of herself and then joined in the conversation with her friends. 

********

"Still nervous?" Greg asked Nick as they slowly paced a few steps at the front of the red velvet carpet in the park-like setting of the place they were about to get married.

"A little," Nick smiled. "But it's natural right."

"Don't ask me man," Greg huffed. "Never been married before."

"Think you ever will?" Nick asked seriously.

"Oh yeah," Greg smiled eagerly. "Once Beth is finished school."

"Hang on to her. A good woman doesn't come along very often."

"I know," Greg smiled. "By the way where's Jacob?"

"With Grissom I hope," Nick frowned as he looked down at his watch. "Is she supposed to be this late?"

"Yes," Greg laughed. "That I do know."

"Uh huh," Nick said as he watched his father approach. 

"I wish today wasn't as strained as I feel it is," he said in a firm, gruff voice.

"Yeah me too," Nick said softly. "But I am glad that you and mom could come. I know I should have brought Sara down to you sooner but…" he started as Grissom approached.

"Someone want to take this little trouble maker?" Grissom asked with a smile that looked more like a frown.

"I will," Nick's father said reaching for his grandson. "Afterall what good are grandfathers if they don't help out from time to time."

"Thanks," Nick said as Grissom walked over to Greg. "Sorry dad."

"For what?"

"For not bringing Jacob by sooner…for not being there more often for…"

"Nick you chose your path. Not exactly what I pictured for you careerwise but you seem to enjoy it and you do well at it. Plus it has scored you what you have described to me as the most wonderful woman in the world. And now I have this…" he said hugging Jacob and wiping some of the chocolate; that he wasn't supposed to have, off his mouth.

"I guess I just wish I had started sooner," Nick huffed.

"Better late than never," his father said giving him a gentle pat on the back. 

"At least Sara's parent's showed up," Nick said looking over at his new in-laws.

"At least," Nick's father echoed. "Nice 70's suit."

"Be nice," Nick warned.

"Won't say another word. I'm going to take Jacob to see his grandmother and then we'll chat later. Oh by the way…when you get back from Disneyland make plans for a weekend with us."

"Really?" Nick asked with a weak smile.

"Nick you are always welcome," his father said giving him a warm hug. "Always. Proud of you son. Always will be."

"Thanks dad," Nick said warmly. Nick watched his father walk over to his mother and recalled the words his mother said to him earlier and smiled. "Maybe people really do live happily ever after," he mumbled to himself as Greg rushed up to him. 

"Show time," he said slapping Nick on the back and pointing in the direction of the approaching white limo.

"Oh boy," Nick said with a large smile. He watched everyone hurry to their places and quickly glanced around to make sure that Jacob was with his father and that everyone was were they were supposed to be. But as soon as the music started to softly play the wedding march his eyes immediately fixed themselves on the spot where Sara would appear any minute. The mothers were walked down the isle and then it came time for everyone to wait for the most important part of the wedding. The bride. 

Firstly Jacob was moved into position with the little white satin pillow clutched in his chubby little fingers. He started to walk slowly down the red carpet; then when he saw all eyes on him, felt his nervousness starting to take over and ran all the way into Nick's arms. Nick laughed and handed the ring to Greg and Jacob to his father.

Catherine was next. Catherine's movements were naturally lost on Nick but not on Grissom. He watched her walk slowly down the isle and felt his own heart starting to beat a little faster. He had made a firm decision regarding his life and her being in it and knew if he didn't ask her tonight another perfect chance might not present itself. Catherine turned and caught Grissom's eye and smiled slightly, making his heart beat even faster. I am in love, Grissom smiled to himself. _Bout damn time, his inner voice snided. I couldn't agree more, Grissom laughed inwardly._

Sara was finally next. Nick's eyes locked on Sara and suddenly his world came to a complete stop. She was breathtaking. He watched in slow motion as she finally appeared at the entrance of the park-like setting, standing under the archway before the red carpet and felt his heart instantly explode. 

"Oh my g…" was all he managed to whisper to himself as he gazed upon the vision in white before him.  Both Catherine and Greg heard his comments and smiled to one another. Nick knew his smile was growing wider and wider with every step she took towards him and could feel himself flush when she looked up and smiled directly at him. It seemed to take eternity and an instant for Sara to finally be at his side. This was it…the moment he had waited for his entire life. The woman he had waited for his entire life. It was now and it was real. He looked up at the marrying Agent, who looked at him and winked before he said…"dearly beloved. We are gathered together today…" Nick's dream had finally come true. 

"Wow!" Nick breathed making Sara blush once again.

********

Sara could feel her heart starting to pick up even more pace as the limo neared the entrance to the park and the car came to a stop. She spied her father standing and waiting for her and although things had been strained between her and her parents she was glad they agreed to come and her father was there to walk her down the isle. She took a step from the car and felt a hush fall over the crowd and her own heart catch in her throat, her mouth unable to produce even the simplest of words. For today words failed her, in fact everything except happiness failed her at the present moment. She slowly walked up to her father and hugged him as the music started to play softly. 

"Sara I'm so proud of you. Both your mother and I love you very much and are happy for this day," her father simply stated. She smiled up at him, took his arm and then waited for Catherine to complete her walk before stepping like a fairy tale princess onto the red velvet carpet, walking toward the man of her dreams, marrying him like it was fated to be from the moment they first met…so many nights ago…so many years ago…in the rain.

Sara felt herself tremble as she past the small crowd and then finally caught Nick's eye and felt her heart race once again. Handsome didn't even describe how he looked. And happy somehow failed to really describe what she was really feeling inside. She reached the front after what seemed like an instant and an eternity, hugged her father and then took Nick's hand and held it firmly in hers. She heard him whisper 'wow', and felt herself blush once again. Today her dream finally came true. The moment she had waited for all her life.  The man she had waited for all her life. It was now and it was real. "Wow," she whispered in return making Nick squeeze her hand a little tighter.

Finally it was time for the kiss and then all could relax. "Picture time," was heard and then the commotion started once again.

********

"Well that seemed like an eternity," Nick said as he hugged Sara close as they finally stole a brief moment to themselves after the dinner and before the speeches and dancing.

"I know," she smiled. She looked away, unable to conceal the glowing smile she had been carrying all day. "I almost can't believe this," she said turning back to him with a happy smile.  "We are actually married."

"I guess dreams do come true," he said taking her hand in his face and kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I love you Sara…I think I have all my life," he said in a low husky tone. "And today I finally got to show everyone just how much." He paused for a moment and looked down at the band of gold on her finger and then brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "Today I marry the love of my life…my soulmate," he whispered.

Sara felt a single tear slide down her cheek and felt the warmth and tenderness of his hand as he brushed it away and then gently kissed her. She looked down at his hand and brought the band of gold to her lips and kissed it as well. "Today I marry the man I have wanted all my life…my soulmate," whispered.

Nick pulled Sara closed, careful not to mess the beautiful white dress and diamond jewellery and was about to kiss her hard when they both heard…

"Hey save it for the wedding night," Greg laughed. "It's time for speeches and the first dance."

"Very funny," Nick said with a sheepish smile as he took Sara's hand in his and led her back inside the cozy romantic restaurant where all of their friends were waiting. After a few more hellos and thank-you's Catherine slowly made her way up to the small platform and looked at Nick and Sara with a broad smile. 

Grissom's eyes transfixed themselves on the beautiful woman that was now talking. She had promised him a night of fun and laughter and she hadn't failed so far. But just to look at her was heaven enough. Maybe dreams do come true for people like me, he said inside. Just maybe…finally his thoughts returned to the latter half of Catherine's brief speech.

"I'm not going to make a long drawn out speech," Catherine stated with a warm smile. "But I want to say that if there were ever two people that worked so hard and deserved something so beautiful it's the two of you. I have seen both of you grow into mature, loving people and I couldn't wish for a happier ending than for the two of you. I love you both and wish you all the love, success and happiness in the world. To Nick and Sara…"

"To Nick and Sara!" Came the resounding chorus of raised glasses and happy cheers.

"Okay my turn," Greg said nervously as he fumbled with a piece of paper. "I'm not good at this so…" he said with a slightly flushed face. "Okay well I didn't really get you a gift and someone told me you didn't have a song and when I heard this I thought of you and it's on loan till you find your own," Greg rushed out to say. "Dreams do come true guys…this is for you."

Nick and Sara looked at one another as the music started to play. Nick slowly stood up, winked at Greg and then gently guided Sara onto the dance floor as the music started to play.

********

**_the room is empty  
the lights are dim  
and my heart wonders  
if I'll ever see you again_**

"It does feel like just us in the room," Nick whispered as he held Sara tightly against him as they lightly swayed to the music. 

"Nick I almost feared this day wouldn't happen," Sara whispered back. "All those nights of wondering, crying, being scared and alone," she said softly. "It was all a road to this…but that night…that first night we met…I knew…"

"I did too," he said with a smile as he kissed her ear. "That it was meant to be. This night would be ours someday."

**_my tears are hungry  
for an open door  
when your arms held me  
I never felt that way before_**

"When you first held me that night. Your hands were so gentle…yet wanting and needing…and loving," Sara softly stated. "I knew I would never be the same. Life wouldn't be the same without you. That's why I didn't…"

"I know," Nick smiled at her. "I could never love another woman…or experience love like I did with you that night. And now…now it seems like all the hardships we faced are a distant memory."

"We'll never be alone again," Sara smiled.

"Never," Nick repeated.

**_do you remember  
when the wind blew free  
and we fit together  
so naturally_**

"Is this what's meant by living happily ever after?" Sara wondered happily.

"Well the start of it," Nick said as he brought his lips to hers. "Like the song says…this only happens…"

"Once in a blue moon…" Sara completed as their lips met.

**_I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon  
the taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon_**

"I love you Nick Stokes," Sara whispered warmly. "Forever."

"I love you too Sara Stokes," Nick whispered back. "Forever."

********

"Well?" Greg asked in a sheepish tone. "Did I suck?"

Beth looked at Greg with a look of wonder but didn't say a word in reply.

"Okay so it was that bad?" Greg squeaked.

"Bad?" Beth asked with a growing smile. "Greg I didn't think I could love you more," she said happily.

"Really?" He asked with a sudden smile. "Didn't think it was sappy or lame?"

"It was beautiful," she said warmly as she gently kissed him on the lips. "I didn't know you had it in you…well I mean I know you're romantic and all but…oh damn that didn't come out right," she said in a huff.

"It's okay," Greg said with a smile. "I know what you're trying to say. I guess I'm full of surprises sometimes huh."

"You are," she smiled. "But that's okay. I love surprises."

"I know you do," Greg said seriously. "And I really hope you're not just saying that…because I have one more…" he said gently sliding off his chair and onto the floor on one knee.

Beth watched and felt herself gasp at the gesture he made, one knee and swiftly had a little black box in his hand.

"I don't have much…but I love you Beth…more than anything and more than I ever thought possible. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

Beth felt her eyes brim over with happy tears and flung herself into his open arms, crying 'yes' and not caring what those around thought or said. "Yes!" She said loudly as she kissed him once more.

Al looked over at them and smiled and then looked at Grissom. "Anything _you_ want to share?"

Grissom rolled his eyes and then looked back at Catherine. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight. I mean it…truly beautiful."

"Thank you," Catherine whispered back. "Looks like another happy couple are about to take the plunge," she said looking at the group now gathered around Greg and Beth.

"Can't blame them," Grissom said seriously. "When you find something so perfect why lose it for any reason."

"Perfect?" Catherine asked softly. "I didn't know you were such a romantic at heart."

"I think there is a lot you don't know about me," he said taking her hand. "Move in with me. Live with me…marry me…spend the rest of your life with me," he said looking her directly in the eye. "Let me make you happy."

"What?" Catherine asked in shock and happy surprise. "Did you just…"

"I did," Grissom said with a huff and a small smile. "I love you Catherine Willows. I never thought someone like me would be blessed to find someone like you. Spend the rest of your life with me and I promise I will spend the rest of mine making you happy you did."

Catherine looked at him and after a few seconds leaned in an kissed him on the lips. "How could I say no to the man I love so much, especially after all that. The answer is yes," she said firmly. "Yes to it all."

"Really?" Grissom asked in some-what surprise. "Thank you," he whispered after their discreet kiss.

"For what?" Catherine asked with a slight frown.

"For making me the happiest I have ever been."

Nick and Sara watched the happy scenes unfolding and looked at one another with a smile. Nick looked at Greg and Beth, then over to Grissom and Catherine, Sara's parents and then finally his own playing with Jacob and laughing. Al and his wife were talking with the group, Warrick had a woman on each arm and even Brass seemed to be having fun laughing with a few friends. Everything was as it should and yet it all still seemed like a dream. 

"Something wrong?" Sara asked softly.

"Wrong?" He turned to her with a smile. "No…everything is just perfect."

"Then I think it's time," Sara said giving his hand a squeeze.

"You sure?" Nick asked nervously.

"No time like the present," she smiled. 

"Alright then," Nick said leading them back to the microphone. "Evening everyone. I understand some congratulations are in order. Greg and Beth…congratulations…" Nick smiled making everyone raise a glass to the newly engaged couple. "But before Sara and I say a few words about tonight I have an announcement to make…well one about our family…our _new_ family…"

********

"Can you believe Sara's having another baby?" Beth asked happily as she sat beside Greg on the drive back to their new place. 

"That's really cool. Do you want kids?" He asked suddenly.

"With you as their father? Absolutely!" Beth said making Greg smile. "Think I'd make a good mother?"

"The best," Greg said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well then want to practise," Greg teased as the cab stopped outside their new place.

"Hey practise makes perfect," Beth teased back. 

********

"I'm glad Nick's parent's said they'd take Jacob for the night," Grissom whispered as he directed the cab back to his place instead of Catherine's.

"I am too," she smiled. "Where you serious about getting married?"

"I am," he said softly. "I guess I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and…"

"Okay?" Catherine teased. "Yes it's okay," she smiled. "It's more than okay."

"Good. Because I love you so much," Grissom said as the cab came to a stop outside his home.  He helped Catherine out of cab and then stood facing her in the moonlight.

"Show me how much you love me," she whispered in a serious tone. "Show me right now."

"Okay," he said pulling her close.

********

"Wow," Sara whispered as she snuggled next to Nick in the backseat of the limousine as it drove slowly towards their hotel of choice.

"Still hard to believe?" Nick asked softly.

"A little," she said warmly. "But not _unbelievable," she added as the limo finally pulled to a stop and they were helped into their penthouse suite for the night, paid for by Nick's family. _

"I'll tell you what's unbelievable," Nick said as he stood facing Sara in the dimly candle-lit room. "How utterly gorgeous you are tonight. I mean it Sara…wow…I have seen you beautiful before but…I can't even explain what I felt when I first saw you at the beginning of the carpet. How you looked, your hair…" he said gently touching the waves pinned back by rhinestone barrettes. "Your smile," he said gently brushing her lips with his. "How you smelt when you stood close to me," he said breathing on her neck. "You are a dream come true," he said stepping back a bit. "I'll never forget this night…this day…how you looked…how you looked for me…"

"And only you," Sara finished. "And I'll never forget how you looked…how you stood at the front…waiting for me…happy and nervous…like I was…the smile on your handsome face…the look when I neared…the beating of your heart," she said as she slowly undid his white dress shirt and pressed her manicured fingers up against the smooth feel of his chest, and then his heart. "Knowing I'm in here," she said looking up at him lovingly. "Forever."

"Forever," he said taking her hand and pressing it even harder against him. He reached behind and slowly started to unzip her white satin, fitted gown. "You are my forever Sara. Without you I'm nothing," he said huskily. He helped her step out of her dress and drape it over a nearby chair and then laid the remnants of his tux beside it. He turned back to her with a look of hunger and passion that she had never seen before, rivalled only by her return stare of the same for him. He took her by the hand and gently led her to the bed and laid her down before him. He spooned up beside her and started to trace his finger up around her breasts, still enclosed in white lace and then up to the jewellery she still wore.

Sara wrapped her arm around his neck and gently pulled him down to her, her hand sliding down the smoothness of his back and then back up and into his thick dark hair. His lips were hungry as they started to gently devour her exposed skin, starting with her lips and then moving themselves lower. 

"Tonight I make love to my _wife," Nick said with pride as he flipped himself over and gently pulled Sara on top of him. _

"Tonight I make love to my _husband," Sara whispered back as she moved herself into position and started to kiss him once more. The next morning would be a distant memory and a long way off…_

********

**1 WEEK LATER**

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Sara said happily as they neared the entrance to Disneyland.

"Told you I'd take you both," Nick smiled as he have her a hug. 

"Jacob Disneyland!" Sara said as she snapped another picture.

"Mickwey Mouwse!" Jacob said pointing to a large man dressed up like the famed cartoon mouse.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Nick shouted.

"Yah!" Jacob said happily as the new Stokes family headed inside the entrance to the happiest place on earth. "Lets go rwides dadda!" Jacob said pointing to some of the fast moving kids rides.

"We'll take turns," Nick said looking at Sara.

"You go first," she said looking at the one moving very fast. "Something tells me I'll only be going on the slow ones," she said sheepishly as she gently rubbed her swelling belly.

"No worries," he said taking Jacob by the hand and heading for the ride entrance.

Sara watched them go and felt a calm wash over her that she had never felt before. This was in fact her first real holiday…ever! And she couldn't have wished for a better one for the first time. As she watched Nick and Jacob climb onto into the loudly painted tea-cup she felt her eyes starting to flood with tears of happiness. "My family," she whispered happily. "I never would have dreamed…" she continued to herself. She closed her eyes for a brief second and when she opened them back up she realized that it _was_ real, it wasn't just a dream purported in her head of wanting something so badly and yet not actually having it. This was real…her family was real…her love was real. 

"Dreams do come true," she whispered as the ride finally came to a stop and Nick and Jacob hurried back to her.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked in concern, noting the look on her face.

"Everything is perfect," Sara simply stated. 

"Then let's go and have some more fun," Nick said giving her a kiss.

"That one dadda!" Jacob said tugging on his fathers arm. "No that one…no…" he said making her parents laugh and just relish in the joy their son was finally able to experience. 

I know he'll be okay now, Sara said watching Jacob laugh and have fun with more of the dressed up Disney characters. Just like it was meant to be.

Lily had helped Sara watch Jacob closely the weeks and months following his entrapment and sure enough with lots of loving attention from his parents and frequents trips to the park and visits from Tiffany and other children his age, his nightmares had all but vanished. That Sara was more than thankful for. They all had so much ahead of them with the new house and baby on the way but to have Jacob back to normal was more than a relief. She watched Jacob playing with the Disney characters as if he'd never experienced anything ugly in his life. Her vow now was to make sure he never did again. Any of them…ever again…

********

**1 MONTH LATER**

"I still can't believe this is our house," Sara said standing in the hallway on the hardwood floor of their newly purchased home. "I've always wanted a real home."

"Me too," Nick said coming up behind her and taking her in his arms. "Something real that I could always call my own."

"Wawers my rwoom?" Jacob asked pushing past his parents.

"Upstairs squirt," Nick laughed as he pointed to the freshly cleaned hardwood that led up. "Go find it."

"Kay," Jacob said rushing for the stairs and then up them.

"I can't wait to have a house warming, and BBQ's and dinner parties and…" Sara started with a happy smile.

"Whoa," Nick said with a laugh. "We have to move in first."

"I know," Sara beamed. "I guess after everything we have been through I just want to relish every moment and…not let them pass."

"Oh we'll have more…just wait until our newest member comes home," Nick said turning her around to face her. 

"That will be fun too," Sara smiled.

"Hey want to christen every room?" Nick asked with a playful smile. "I believe we still have time."

"Jacob's still awake," Sara teased.

"Jacob nap time," Nick called up to his son as he rushed for the stairs, leaving Sara to stand in the middle of the floor laughing.

"Can't wait for our first house warming," she smiled.

********

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Everything looks perfect," Sara said at the beautiful spread of food on the dining room table.

"You were actually worried?" Catherine asked with a smile of admiration.

"Well a little I guess. How is your new place coming?"

"It's perfect. Or at least Gil keeps saying that," she lightly laughed. "I think he's still nervous but at least things are coming together."

"I'm very happy for you two," Sara said giving her a hug.

"Thank you. Me too," Catherine said hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," she called out and rushed for the door.

Sara watched the first set of guests enter with food and gifts and felt Nick's strong arms around her giving her a gentle hug. "Now it really feels like our home," she whispered happily.

"Our home," Nick whispered. "Now that sounds like a dream come true."

********

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Have you got everything!" Sara shouted to Nick as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Got the overnight bag and Lily is on her way over to collect Jacob right now," Nick said rushing to see if Sara was okay. "Can't believe it's finally time," Nick said with a worried look. "You okay?" He asked lamely.

"I will be when I finally give birth," Sara huffed. "We need to go now!" She said in a demanding tone as the doorbell rang.

"Right!" Nick said rushing for the door. "Good timing," Nick said ushering Lily into the family room.

"Nick calm down," Lily laughed.

"But Sara…she's…"

"Going to get a lot more demanding," Lily smiled as she headed for Jacob.

"Sorry for the early call," Nick said sheepishly.

"I'm used to being up at ungodly hours," she said with a smile as she looked at a very groggy Jacob. "Call anytime and we'll bring him right over."

"Deal," Sara huffed as she slowly headed for the door. "Too late to take those drugs?" She asked with a wry smile.

"No," Lily laughed. Lily watched them leave and then collected Jacob's things and then finally Jacob into her car, locked the door to Nick and Sara's house and headed for her's just a few down the street. She looked at the sleeping child beside her and smiled. "You are living proof that if you work hard enough, your dreams do come true."

********

"Okay Sara I need you to push once more…" Dr. Adams said about an hour later.

"I…ah!" Sara said with another agonizing gasp as she squeezed Nick's hand and pushed.

"Oh man," Nick said in horror as he watched Sara enduring such pain. He dabbed her forehead again with a cold rag and then readied himself for another push. "Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked weakly, wincing at the pain Sara was enduring.

"She'll be…" the nurse started.

"I'm fine!" Sara barked loudly. "Just…stop asking!"

"Okay," Nick said in an uncertain tone, his creased brow deepening.

"Okay Sara and…once more…" Dr. Adams instructed her again. "You're doing well and the baby is doing fine…just a few more and…now!"

"AH!" Sara gasped once more, some drops of sweat, escaping Nick's reaching and running down her flushed cheeks.

"I see the head!" Dr. Adams shouted happily. "Okay Sara you're doing great…just a few more."

"Right…" she wheezed in agony. 

"The head!" Nick said eagerly. "We see the head," he said again making Dr. Adams groan and Sara laugh which looked more like an agonized wince.

"Once more Sara," Dr. Adams said as he prepared to pull the baby free of its watery encasement.

"Ah!" She yelled once more as she pushed again…this time feeling the baby finally pull free.

The room was still for a few split seconds only to be pierced by the loud wailing of the newest addition to the Stokes family.

"Congratulations, Stokes family," Dr. Adams said with a happy smile, wiping away happy tears. "You are the proud parents of another beautiful baby boy."

"Another boy!" Nick said as he watched his new son being placed on the chest of its mother. "I have another son!" Nick shouted in glee. "Sara we have another son," he said kissing her on her sweaty lips.

"Here," Dr. Adams said placing the crying and trembling child on the chest of it's mother.

Sara cried happy tears as she cradled the new child against her and looked up at Nick as tears ran down the sides of his face as well. "We did it," she whispered as the nurse rushed up to her and started to clean things up and attend to the baby.

"No Sara yo…"

"We did," she said firmly.

"We did," Nick beamed as he firmly held onto her hand. "Thanks Dr. Adams," Nick said finally standing up and hugging his new friend. "Thanks for everything."

"You are both more than welcome," Dr. Adams said with a happy smile to Sara. "Nick you stay here and I'm going to arrange for a room for you both."

"I don't mind staying in the hospital this time," Nick said sitting back down beside Sara. He looked at his son who struggled to open his sleepy eyes and then finally stared back at him. "He's perfect," Nick lightly cried as he reached out his large hand and gently touched the tiny one of his beautiful new son's arms. "Just like you are," he smiled at Sara. "Now Jacob will have a friend to play with and look after."

"He'll never be alone," Sara said warmly as she moved some dark hair off Tyler's eyes.

"None of us will ever be alone," Nick said leaning in to kiss her. "I think the nurse needs to do a few things and I have a few calls to make," he said about ten minutes later.

Sara watched Nick go and then turned her attention quickly back to her son and smiled. "Welcome to the world Tyler Nicholas Stokes," she whispered. "You have a great father and older brother."

********

"Is she asleep?" Lily wondered softly as she quietly walked into the room Nick and Sara were, Jacob in tow. Jacob rushed up to his father and was quickly scooped up into Nick's strong and waiting arms. 

"No," Sara moaned but in a happy tone. 

"Oh he's perfect," Lily said looking down at the sleeping baby beside her. 

"What's his name?" Andrew asked holding onto Tiffany's hand.

At the same time Nick had made his way over to Sara's other side and held Jacob so he was able to get a good look at his new baby brother. "Jacob meet your new brother…Tyler Stokes."

"Tyler Nicholas Stokes," Sara told Lily and Andrew.

"Beautiful," Lily whispered happily.

"Twyler?" Jacob tried to pronounce making them all laugh.

"Hewlo Twyler," Tiffany said looking at the sleeping baby. 

"Me say hewlo too," Jacob protested as he wanted to be put down. Nick put Jacob down beside Tiffany and watched in wonder as the two small children stared at the even smaller one before them. Suddenly Tyler's eyes flew open and locked eyes with his now older brother and a small smile started to form.

"Hewlo Twyler," Jacob said softly as he reached out and gently touched his hand, making Sara's eyes water instantly. 

"You are both so lucky," Lily said warmly as Andrew gave Nick a big hug.

"Thank you," Sara said softly. 

"Well we'll leave you to be as a family and come back later," Lily promised just before they left. When they were alone again Sara started to breastfeed baby Tyler while Nick tried to explain where Tyler had suddenly come from to Jacob. It was not an easy task. Finally Sara was able to get some sleep while Nick sat with a sleeping Jacob in his arms, watching guard over his family. He looked at Sara and then at Tyler and felt a pride settle upon him that he never experienced or thought he ever would. And, perhaps for the first time in his life, he knew that despite all the heartaches and misunderstandings that he and his father ever endured, family pride was something that could never be taken from a man unless he let it. Nick now understood that better than before. "My family," he whispered happily as he watched his tiny son slowly moving in his mother's arms. "Perfect."

********

The next day Sara and Nick had requested no visitors as much of it was spent sleeping in shifts, eating and just spending time as a new family, getting to know their newest addition. But the next day after that was full with visits from everyone, telegrams along with flowers and gifts from out of town family members and even a quiet dinner with the CSI team members, including Brass and Al. 

"You two have come so far," Grissom softly whispered as he looked at the new baby in Sara's arms. "I'm very happy for you both and very proud. I know you'll do just as good to Tyler as you have so far for Jacob."

"Thanks," Nick smiled.

"And yeah if you ever need a baby sitter…" Greg started. "Well uh…Al's available," he teased making everyone else laugh and Al look at him with a cross stare.

"No seriously though," Greg said firmly. "I have experience."

"We know," Nick retorted. "And thanks for the offer…I'm sure we'll take you up on it."

"And in case they fail in their duties we'd be just as happy as well," Grissom piped up. After a few minutes of laughing all eyes turned to Brass for a comment.

"Don't look at me," he said gruffly. "I'd probably drop him on his head or something," he offered up, making everyone laugh once again.

********

"Here Jacob you take these things to Tyler's room," Nick said handing his son a small basket as they arrived home a few days later.

"Kay," Jacob said taking the small basket of toys and slowly climbing the wooden stairs up to his new room, right beside his brothers, and then rushing back down again.

"Man he's a good sleeper," Nick said with a smile as he and Sara slowly climbed up the stairs to put Tyler to bed. Jacob dumped some more toys into his room and then rushed in beside his parents.

"Me want to see baby too," Jacob said in frustration as he tried to peer into the crib.

"I want to…" Sara corrected Jacob.

"Alright already," Nick laughed as he lifted his son up to see his little brother.

"Liddle brwother?" Jacob asked pointing down at Tyler.

"Tyler," Sara said with a smile.

"Twyler," Jacob said with a laugh as Tyler started to stir.

"Okay no waking the sleeping baby," Sara scolded as she looked at Nick and Jacob sternly.

"Alright buddy supper time," Nick said rushing Jacob out of the room and down the wooden stairs. Sara lightly covered up Tyler and then headed back down stairs to join them. A few hours later Nick and Sara were finally resting in their own bed, Jacob sound asleep in his when they heard Tyler starting to cry.

"My turn," Nick said wearily as he slowly pushed himself out of bed and stood up.

"You sure?"

"Hey have I have changed a diaper or two in my day," Nick teased in a proud voice.

"Yeah maybe two at the limit," Sara teased back.

"Hey!" Nick said in mock hurt. "Well tonight it becomes three," he said heading for Tyler's room. Nick neared his small son's crib and noticed that when the small infant turned over and spied his father, his crying lightly subsided and a small smile was formed. "Hi Tyler," Nick said gently scooping the little baby out of its crib and heading for the change table. He gently laid him down and set about cleaning him and putting on a fresh new diaper, playing with his pudgy limbs and his head of dark hair. 

"I'm your daddy," Nick said with a soft smile. "Can you say daddy?" Nick lightly laughed. Tyler looked up at his father with a blank stare, not really knowing _yet the man who would come to be such an integral part of his life. _

Once Nick was done he picked Tyler up again and held him close in his strong arms, lightly swaying him to sleep. Tyler, however, wasn't very sleepy and started to cry once again. Nick slowly walked over to the small CD player and pushed play and let the soft instrumental music start to play. He started to once again sway to the music and looked up to see Sara standing in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly as Tyler started to fall back asleep to the rhythm of the music.

"Everything's perfect," she whispered as she slowly walked up to them. "I guess he's not hungry."

"Not yet. That record you'll always beat me hands down," Nick said with a soft smile as he kissed her cheek. "He's so beautiful," Nick admired as his small son started to stretch and yawn. "I so regret no being there for you when Jacob was this small. But I promise you this now…I'll never let you or my boys be alone ever again."

Sara heard Nick's kind and loving words and simply smiled when he offered them up. No words were needed right now only smiles and soft kisses as the two of them continued to lightly sway to the music, keeping Tyler between them, letting him sleep on Nick's strong chest. He was safe indeed.

The next few months were spent completely settling into their new home, making new friends, partying with old ones and just enjoying their time as a new family. Sara was granted a one years maternity leave and Nick took different hours just to be home more often. Things changed around the office but none of the CSI team seemed to mind as things had changed for all of them. Grissom and Catherine found a place to move into that was more suited for the three of them and he finally got up enough courage to ask Catherine to marry actually him, instead of just always mentioning it. She said 'about time' just after she said yes. Lindsey couldn't be happier. Greg and Beth worked together under Al's close supervision, enduring only a few rash words as she worked to finish her masters in science and they worked to plan their wedding. It's only six months away now. Tiffany spent more time over at Jacob's and together they were allowed to play with baby Tyler, when he wasn't hungry or needed to be changed. Lily and Andrew are now expecting their second child and Dr. Adams is going to adopt. Lily hopes it's another little girl, her hopes could be right. 

And Nick and Sara continued to live the life they always wanted, a few bumps in the road and a few scrapes here and there but isn't that what life's about? Besides the harder the struggle the greater the reward. 

********

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"I can't believe Nick forgot the wine," Sara said with a laugh to Beth on the phone. "Don't worry we'll have some by tomorrow."

"It's only a wedding shower," Beth smiled as she looked at Greg. "But Greg says bring the wine."

"Okay see you both tomorrow," Sara said hanging up. "Annie I'm going to check on Nick," Sara said looking at her watch once more. "Jacob can watch Finding Nemo once more but Tyler has to be in bed in an hour," she said rushing back to her babysitter.

"No worries Sara," Annie smiled. "Go and find Nick. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," she smiled. "Remember, tomorrows the weekend. No school for me so if you're back late…"

"Right," Sara said with a smile. "Okay…" she said looking out the window. "Rain! Naturally. Where on earth could Nick be?"

********

_And from it's unseen vantage point a rather ghostly figure kept careful watch over all the events that transpired. _

_'Haven't you had enough fun yet?' Time asked it's old friend Fate after looking in on the events about to transpire._

_'Hey I'm doing your job,' Fate laughed as it pulled another card from it's invisible sleeve. 'Always save the best for last right?' Fate laughed._

_'Words I live by,' Time agreed. 'But this time I really do get the last word in.'_

********

"Damn it," the usually mild tempered man cursed as he heard his jeep hit a snag and run a flat tire on the outskirts of the small town he had just passed. "Great…just great," he said stopping it. "Should have checked the tires before I ventured out like I was told. Sara's going to kill me!" He turned off the ignition and looked outside into the rainy night before him. He looked around his jeep for an umbrella or something to shelter him from the rain but then cursed himself again as he remembered that he left everything back at his place telling himself this was only a short trip and that nothing could go wrong.  

"I hate you Murphy," he said cursing the law of the fates. 

_'By the way my name isn't Murphy,' Fate snided. 'I always get that.'_

_'Stop moaning…at least people remember your name!' Time moaned. 'I always get the bad rap.'_

_'But not this time,' Fate smiled._

_'Not this time,' Time smiled as well._

With that Nick pulled his sweater closer to him and opened the door. He got out and squinted at the flat tire before him and went back inside to look for his cell. "Dead battery and I naturally forgot the charger," he said hitting the steering wheel. Then he remembered seeing a small establishment a few miles behind him.

"It's only a short walk," he told himself as he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. Once the jeep was locked he started the cold dismal walk on the dark lonely highway in the rain back to the small town he passed through. 

"I wish just once that something today would go right," the rain covered man moaned as he felt the cold rain starting to soak him through his sweater to his skin. He pushed some wet hair off his forehead and then squinted at the set of headlights in the distance before him.

"Perhaps I can flag down a ride," he reasoned to himself. "I hope they're friendly."

********

"I can't believe Nick would forget the wine and then forget to call," Sara lightly huffed as she drove into the night to find her lost and stranded husband. She tried his cell number again but only got the same dead rings from the last two times. Then she found herself driving down an all too familiar road. Then an all too familiar song started to play softly on the radio:

**_It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road_**

**_no umbrella_**

**_no coat_**

"What on earth?" She asked herself out loud as she slowed down to take a look at the figure before her in the rainy night standing by the side of the road, shivering. "This can't be! Can it?" She pulled to a stop and then gasped as her gazed finally rested upon the man she that had come into her life not so long ago the very same way. She stopped beside him and just stared. Then the moment their eyes locked through the wet window something changed for both of them. It was magical; like their meeting was destined to happen since time began. Like this magical moment was to be played out a few more times before their lives were through.

**_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride_**

**_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while_**

"Can I offer you a ride?" She asked with a soft smile as she felt her face getting wet from the rain drops coming inside the window.

"You sure can," Nick replied in a husky tone.

**_I didn't ask him his name_**

**_this lonely boy in the rain_**

"Flat tire and dead cell phone."

"Paranoid wife," Sara smiled. "You are soaked," Sara said softly as Nick finally got into the warm car with her.

"I am," Nick huffed. "Know of a warm dry place nearby?" He asked as he turned to her, flashing her the smile that drew him to her when they first met.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said warmly, sending back to him a smile that made him go weak when he first laid eyes on her. 

**_Fate tell me it's right_**

**_is this love at first sight_**

"Do you believe in fate? That we were destined to be together?" Sara asked in an almost dead whisper.

"I did when I met you," Nick replied as he took her warm dry hand and held it in his cold wet one.

**_So we found this hotel_**

**_it was a place I knew well_**

"Ah good choice," Nick smiled as they pulled into the parking stall of the small hotel they both knew very well. 

"I've heard it has good results," Sara smiled back. 

"Really? Care to show me how good?" Nick flirted with his wife.

"Oh my pleasure," Sara flirted back. 

She gently pushed her door open and then got out and stood in the rain, letting it soak through her clothes, making it cling to her skin, showing him traces of flesh and lace. He got out and walked around to her side and stood facing her, letting the closeness of their bodies and the heat emanating from it warm them despite the cold rain that was soaking them. Then it happened…same scene only this time the players were in control…as it was meant to be!

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_Say you will_**

**_You want me too_**

**_All I wanna do is make love to you_**

**_I've got loving arms to hold on too_**

Then before she could react he pulled her close into his warm embrace and crushed his lips upon hers. She immediately responded and felt herself hungrily kissing him back. Her eyes filled with salty water as her tears remembered how they first met in the rain, in this exact spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her warm wet body cling to his as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, trapping her even closer to his solid frame. She felt herself smile as he started to kiss the other parts of her face and felt her heart explode as he gently lifted her into his arms and headed towards the hotel door. She handed him the key and they went inside the warm waiting room. 

**_We made magic that night._**

She felt herself being lowered to the bed and him lying his wanting body down on top of hers. His touches were firm but gentle, passionate but tender. She felt his hands starting to explore and feel every part of her as he started to show her how much he loved and needed her. As if loving her and exploring her for the first time. He felt her body start to respond in the right places and with his hands started to gently peel off her wet clingy clothes. He smiled down at her lush now naked body and sigh happily as he started to plant warm tender kisses on the exposed areas. His mouth started on her warm inviting lips and then moved their way down her tender neck and to the base of her chest and lower.

**_Oh he did everything right_**

She felt herself smiling with giddy happiness never imagining being with a man could ever be so wonderful, let alone one she was already married to. Her hands followed his lead and started to lift his sweater over his head and the gently touch the exposed parts of his chest and neck. She lowered his now naked warm body back down onto hers and showed how much she needed to be loved by him. She felt his lips on her body as she clung to his back and neck, hungrily devouring whatever her lips would find.

**_He brought the woman out of me_**

**_so many times easily_**

She was so amazed inside that she had long ago written herself off from ever find passion like she was experiencing right now. The man before her was more than beautiful he was beautiful inside. His words were kind and loving, his hands were soft and tender and he showed her many times just how much he loved her. It was many hours later before they finally pulled apart and he lay on his back and pulled her into his strong arms and wrapped them protectively around her. 

"I love you Sara," he whispered as she finally started to fall asleep in his arms, a large smile on her face, mirroring the on one his. "My beautiful wife."

"I love you too Nick," Sara whispered back as she snuggled in closer to his warm strong embrace. "Are you tired?" She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Only if you are," he responded as he lightly twisted her around to face him once again.

"Not really," she smiled as she traced a finger on his sweaty chest. 

"Well then," he started as her lips met his once again and the passion was heated up once more. "Tomorrow after all is the weekend."

"It is," Sara responded in like, hungrily kissing him back. 

And with that one act, mirroring the night they met and taking it to the next step, the past was immediately forgotten. The pain, the sorrow and the death was washed away by the every strong act of love.  And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait…because afterall…

_~They **would** live happily ever after~_

_an unseen force chimed as it slowly faded into the darkness with it's friend -- their job here was now done -- they had succeeded!_

**Dear readers! Wow long chappy! But it's over…yeah the ending was sappy and long but I figured with the hell I put them all through a little sap was warranted. Sorry I rushed through the ending months but if it didn't I'd have to add another 10 chapters for each event alone. But never fear I might come back and continue the saga of Nick, Sara, Jacob and Tyler; Greg and Beth; Grissom and Catherine and whomever else I might throw into the mix. If you liked this chapter or this story or just want to review for my hard work and would like more then please leave a review! This story wouldn't exist without awesome readers like you! Love you all!!!**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
